


Maybe one day

by shanzsway07



Series: Danvarias family origins [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, Angst and Feels, BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Sam, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I also have alot of angst, I just love Sam okay, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm literally winging this entire thing, Lames never happened, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Redemption, Reign is a softie, Sam Needs A Hug, She had a story of her own, She's a good girl in this, Slow Burn, Slow as shit burn, Was originally going to be a dick but I love her too much, We're just going to ignore certain season 3 things. Like half of the entire thing basically., i dont know, im trying something, she deserves better, this might turn into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 187,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Updated summary and tags...again.Sam ran away and has been in self exile for a year after the events of Reign(We're just going to pretend season 3 ended after Reign attacked the Luthor mansion.)When reunited with the Supergang and her Daughter, it is obvious just how much she was effected by what happened. She doesn't believe she is redeemable.Alex is determined to prove her wrong.With Sam's broken spirit, New feelings and other surprising factors that just keep on coming, Can she do it?And What of Reign's change if heart? What's her real story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, so I'm trying an Agentreign story because I love them. I have no idea what I'm doing but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> I'm basically doing my own little version of Season 3 after Kara and Sam's final battle...A few things.
> 
> Lames can go fuck itself. Supercorp is here.  
> Mon-El and the legion helped and are back in their own time.
> 
> Any questions? I'll be happy to answer.
> 
> I don't own anything but the and language and grammar...and the plot.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 1

It's strange...watching yourself destroy everything you've worked for. So much time spent. So much effort. All the blood sweat and tears, years of determination and perseverance, faith and hope you've put into it. All your achievements, goals. Wins and lessons learned. All completely shattered...by one mistake.

I lost everything, everyone...because I lost myself. My friends...my daughter...they're gone. Not dead...just...not with me. Why would they be...I tried to kill them. I tried to stop it...myself...I couldn't. Now I can't fix it.

I used to think seeing my daughter sad was the worst thing. Seeing her in pain and devastated...no mother wants to see that. No...its seeing that brokeness...and not being able to do anything about it...thats the worst. I hate that can't put a smile on her face anymore.

Every night since that fateful day, I sit on this building...and I watch her. Watch her laugh, watch her cry, watch her dance, watch her sing. Some nights, she will sit on the window pane, and stare at the moon. Alex will join her most times. They would talk like we used to. They talk about me. How they miss me. How they wonder where I am or what I'm doing.

I miss them too. I miss them all. Ruby, Lena, Kara, Winn, J'onn, James...Alex. I didn't want to leave them...I had to. I don't want to hurt them anymore than I already did. When I left Alex took Ruby in. I knew she would.

They're still looking for me. I see them trying to track me. They won't find me unless I want them too. I do...but I don't. It's not safe. At least things have gotten back to normal for them...for the most part anyway.

Ruby and Kara still have their nightmares. Lena said Kara sleep flies and lasers the ceiling. It's dangerous to wake her up now a days when she has them. Ruby screams in her sleep. She screams my name mostly. It's like a dagger to chest every time I hear it. Most of the time if not sometimes..She screams because I'm either killing...or being killed...I don't know which is worse.

I guess the fact that I can't hold her in my arms and ease her fears. I can't whisper that I'm there and that I'm alive. That it was all a dream and that I'm not some psychotic killer with a biological virus controlling me every time I let my guard down. Instead, I sit.

I sit and watch my dear friend Alex Danvers, burst into my daughters room with a gun in her hand, ready to fight off whatever it is that could threaten Ruby. I watch as she drops the gun on the bedside table and crawl over to Ruby. Shake her gently till she wakes up with a terrified scream, tears running down her face. I watch how she latches onto Alex's loose top and sobs into her chest.

Alex whispers sweet nothings into her hair...her own tears forming...but never falling. She has to be strong...for both of them. She holds her, sings to her...until she falls asleep...and she never let's go. She sleeps next to her, protective arms secured around her. They stay like that until the morning.

Ruby stays silent...She just nods a good morning and never speaks. Alex doesn't pry. She never does. There's no use pretending everything is okay when it's not. They might during the rare game night with the rest of the gang...but never when it's just them.

Everyday and every night...I see the glow slowly fade from their eyes. The pain shadowed behind anger and grief. The dead silence...It's deafening.

And still I watch. Feeling the deep stinging pulls and twists in my core. My heart ripping itself apart, hot tears in my eyes.

_I did this._

I look down at my lap. My hand clutching the chain I gave Ruby for Christmas. She put it around my neck while I was unconscious at the DEO...before I escaped. _Stronger Together._

I fly away...back to my little hide out where I've been for the last year. I wait there all day. Just sitting...and thinking...sometimes screaming and punching things. Banging my head against the wall to silence the monster that keeps knocking.

It's lonely...but It's safe. For everyone. The pain never goes away...but...There's nothing I can do. It's better this way.

I wait there..until night fall. Then I fly out again into the black sky, over the clouds hover over the city...watching. Watching as Kara patrols...saves lives...searches for me...before going home to her girlfriend who looks just as sad as she does when she reports no sign of me.

Then I land, on the skyscraper...a few blocks away from Alex's apartment. I sit, and I watch as they enter. Alex still clad in her tac gear. She tells Ruby to do her homework while she prepares dinner. There is not argument. Ruby does her homework in silence...never asking for help...nothing.

Alex prepares dinner..She watches Ruby a lot. I can see the gears in her head turning. Wondering what she can do to help make Ruby feel better...She knows she can't. Not now at least. Instead she waits...waits for Ruby to come to her.

Then they eat..talk about their day..It's like any other normal dinner. Not awkward..not tense. Like Alex is babysitting and I'll be home late because of a business meeting or something. They pretend that's what it is. Then...Then they do dishes...watch a little T.V...curled up on the couch. Everything is okay. Until they have to go to bed.

Like clock work, Ruby goes to the window and sits down. Staring up at the sky. She speaks. Tells of stories of her day. Any thoughts. I just listen. I can't respond though. Then she goes to sleep.

Alex comes to check on her a while later. She switches off the night light. Kisses her on the forehead before heading for the door. She stands there for a few minutes watching her before leaving.

Then she goes to the window. And does the same thing. She's terrified. She's confused. She's sad. She's angry. She cries...and It burns me. I did this to her. Then she goes to bed.

Again I sit and I watch. That's all I can do. It's better this way. We're all hurting..But they're safe...

It's strange...I watched myself destroy everything and everyone I love. Everything I've worked for and achieved. My friends..My daughter. I destroyed everything I had...and everything I was going get.

This is my life now...It's lonely...It's painful...It's heartbreaking..but It's safe. I dream of the day I can go back. If I can go back. Dream of having Ruby back in my arms. Dream of being the hero she always wanted me to be. Someday...

Maybe one day...

-To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a flashback dream thing. Alex, Kara and J'onn go on a mission and find something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a good reaction for this so I'm going to go with it. I'm totally winging this story so it might be a little wobbly.
> 
> Also, I know there's going to be some shit that won't make sense in this story but in science, physics and what not but they are making Lena and James a thing in the show so whatever.
> 
> This is a fan fiction. Nothing makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 2

Flashback.

_Darkness falls across the land, night time with the moon shining down on the City. It's stars staring down on the glowing lights. There in the sky, hovers a figure, clad from head to toe in black. Watching._

_"Reign!" A strong voice calls out. The figure jerks her head to face the other. "Back for more Kara Zor-El?" She says. The echo in her voice as loud and dark as the night. "Let my friend go and end this." Supergirl says sternly. The Worldkiller chuckles darkly. "Your friend is no more Zor-El. She's gone. There is only me." She says and floats closer to the hero._

_Kara shakes her head. "You're wrong. Sam, I know you're in there somewhere. If you can hear me. Fight this." Kara pleads strongly. Reign shakes her head. "Foolish girl. If that pathetic human still had even an ounce of life left in this body, it would still be a fruitless attempt." She says._

_"She was weak. So I took over." She adds. "I will rid this world of the evil and arrogance that corrupts these lands." She promises. "And no one will stop me." She growls._

_"You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way. This isn't you Sam." Kara says. "It's such a shame. You've got so much potential Zor-El. And yet, you waste it on these humans. You're loyal to a fault." Reign says as they circle each other._

_"They're a doomed race." She says. Kara watches her. "Maybe so." She agrees. Reign raises an eyebrow behind the mask. "But that's why I'm here. Why we're here. To help them, right." Kara says._

_"You said you're here to help. So why don't you. Forcing fear into their hearts is not the way. Trust and faith is." She states. "Fear is how they learn. Pain makes them listen." Reign counters. "Again...You're right. Sometimes that's all it takes. That would be the easy way. But it's not the right way." Kara says._

_Reign stops circling. "You agree with me, yet you don't." She states. "You have valid points and maybe you've got the right idea, in a strange twisted way, But Your methods are out of whack." Kara says._

_"You still do not understand do you?" Reign chuckles darkly again. "This world is soft. It's weak. It's the little things that is slowly tearing itself apart." She says. "They talk of freedom...yet they have restrictions and regulations. Freedom of speech, but watch what you say or you might end up in prison or dead. This.. **'politically correct'** law that they live by. Not being able to call what they see. Lie to themselves and each other." She looks over the City._

_"They talk of truth...yet they teach their young lies. How some things are better left unsaid. Secrets are good if it means sparing another's emotions and protects them." She looks back at Kara. "You know that one well don't you? You haven't even told your lover who you really are." She says and Kara's eyes drop._

_"It's amazing she hasn't figured out yet, honestly. You're not exactly discreet." Reign says. "How do you think she'll feel about the fact that you've been lying to her?" She asks with a smirk._

_Kara says nothing. "Which brings me to my next point. Trust." Reign crosses her arms. "In a world filled with dishonesty, corruption and betrayal. How can one have trust. With the fear of being stabbed in the back constantly hovering over then." She says. "You think your lover will trust you after she finds out you've deceived her." She asks._

_"Especially after everything that's happened to her. How her whole family abandoned and used her. Add the one person she trust most onto that list..." Reign chuckles. "I almost feel sorry for her. Almost. She's definitely one of those that are less deserving of the suffering she has to endure." She finishes._

_Kara sighs but doesn't let her guard down. "Maybe I am a hypocrite. Maybe I am just as bad as the people I fight on a daily basis." She says. "Maybe I don't deserve the praise I get and the title of a hero." She looks Reign in her eyes._

_"But at least I'm doing something about all those things you've mentioned." She floats closer. "Maybe I need to lie my girlfriend, to protect her because all she's ever gotten was hurt." Kara says. Reign chuckles darkly._

_"Do you hear yourself. You will willingly take advantage of her loyalty and devotion she has for you. And you won't even return the favor by being honest. Brilliant. Great strategy, Zor-El. You're a real catch." She says with a sarcastic clap._

_"I'm not proud of a lot of things I've done. Things I'm doing. But at least I'm not hurting innocent people as an example to the guilty." She says. Reign's jaw tightens. "I may not be a true hero...But at least I'm not a monster." Kara says. Reign growls._

_"You think I am a monster?" She moves dangerously close to Kara who stands her ground. "I don't kill for the sake of killing. I don't belittle others because of how they look or who they love." She says, her eyes flashing._

_"They are the true evil here Zor-El. And their mentality of **'I didn't see it, it never happened'** will be the death of this ignorant race." She says. "And I will cleanse this planet of it. I will Reign. I will destroy every sin..." She suddenly moves fast and grips Kara's throat. Her eyes sizzling with her heat vision. Kara struggles against her hold. "Starting with its protector."_

End of flashback.

**Sam's pov**

I shoot up from my sleep with a gasp, eyes flying open and two white hot beams of heat shoot from them, scorching the wall opposite me. A scream erupting from my throat. My hands clutching the sheets on the bed. My heart beating rapidly in my chest as my body over heats and my head pounds.

Fear spreads through me as I feel the familiar painful ripping in my mind. _She's_ trying to get control of me again. The rage filled terror slipping from my head, running through my entire body. I have to fight it! I can't let _her_ win again. I have to get control!

Using everything in me, I try my best to contain _her_. Screaming at the top of my lungs, gripping my head and closing my eyes tightly. _She_ laughs at me. Tells me my attempts are futile and that I am weak.

Banging my fists into the ground, I throw myself across the room into the wall. I do this repeatedly. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I scream. The room shakes and quakes under the force of me knocking into everything.

_She_ laughs louder. Echoes in my mind. I scream some more. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bang my head against the wall. I fly forcefully into the roof. I land on the ground, still trying to fight _her_. "STOP! PLEASE!" I plead. _She_ gets louder. And louder. And Louder!

I have to silence _her_. The only way I know how. I drop to my knees and scream bloody murder, my eyes flying open once again and heat shoots out of them. I scream harder, louder, the heat intensifying. The wall cracks and crumbles. My whole body tenses and my muscles cramp. The heat gets hotter and hotter until eventually It stops altogether.

I'm so tired, so drained..so exhausted. Groaning, I try to get up on my shaking legs. My vision blurry and my body getting heavy. I wobble a bit before everything goes black.

**Alex's pov**

"We got word of a huge disturbance is a secluded area outside the City. A few hikers reported screaming and what sounded like and I quote _'a tornado fighting with mountain.'_ " I say gearing up and getting ready check it out. "They also said the screams were inhuman so we could be dealing with a dangerous and deranged alien." I add.

"Alright, we'll head out together. I'll be above you keeping an eye out." Kara says, clad in her Supergirl suit.

The two of us walk around to the main room in the DEO to receive our orders. J'onn is there talking with Winn who is probably trying to pin point the location the hikers we're talking about.

"It quite far out. Like really far out, how do hikers even get that far. Unless they were camping out along the way. I mean look at this, it's in the desert, who goes to the desert. Especially this time of the year." Winn rants while typing away on his keyboard and pointing at the screen.

"Oh and we're going even further into the desert, great. Danvers I hope you got some really good sunscreen and a huge bottle of ice water." He says to me.

I roll my eyes but he's right. "I'm starting to think these weren't hikers." I say. "Exactly what I was thinking. Whoever reported this was looking for something out there. No one in their right mind will go there just because." J'onn agrees. "What else do we know?" Kara asks.

"Well, the report came in the middle of the night, probably about 3 am, it's cooler out there during that time." Winn answers. "It'd make sense then. Rather be out there at night during better whether conditions. Though that still doesn't answer for why they were there." I say.

They were probably looking for something or maybe they had something else in mind. They fled as soon as the call was made. The fact that they had reception is also amazing so their tech was probably pretty good too.

"What will you even see there? There's hardly even any wildlife." Kara asks. "Well I guess we'll find out." I say with shrug. "Well hopefully it won't take too long. Lena and I have a date and I don't want to bail on her again." Kara says as they start walking. "Sorry about that. I swear if I knew you were had plans I wouldn't have called you that day." I apologise.

And I really am sorry. It took my sister forever to realise her feelings for Lena, I hate taking time away from them because the world need Supergirl.

"It's okay, she actually had fun behind the console with Winn. She said she loves helping out even if it's from behind the scenes." Kara gushes with a dreamy smile. I chuckle. "Yeah, having her and Winn argue in my ear is definitely a good time." I say sarcastically but smile anyway.

Ever since Kara told Lena that she was Supergirl, she's been at the DEO helping out with projects and tinkering in the labs with me. It's been fun. We've bonded. It's nice having her around and I love how happy she makes my sister. Sure Lena was pretty upset when she found out. Not talking to Kara for a week but eventually she came around.

Kara was a mess without her. Turns out Lena was not only working things out herself but she was working on a new kryptonite proof suit for Kara. "I would like for my girlfriend to actually make it home to me." She told me. I knew she was a keeper. The suit is still not finished but we're getting there.

"What about you. What are your plans for this evening?" Kara asks me. I think over my schedule. "Well, hopefully after this little trip I'll be able to take Ruby to the movies if she's up for it. It's been as hectic week and since it's Friday I think it'd be good to go out." I answer.

I was really hoping to get out of the house and since it's my day off tomorrow, I was hoping to spend more time with Ruby. "Her birthday is coming up soon right?" Kara asks.

"Yeah it is. Though she doesn't seem too excited about it. I don't blame her." I say softly. Another birthday without her mother. Last year she didn't even celebrate it. We just had cake and sung...then she went up to her room and never came out until the next day. I didn't know what to do. I do know that I wasn't the only one crying that night. I've been doing that a lot more than I'd care to admit.

"We're still searching everywhere. Over seas. Even off world." Kara puts a hand on my shoulder. "You don't really think she left earth right." I ask. That idea just doesn't seem right to me. "No, but I also didn't think that one of my best friends would turn out to be my destined enemy." Kara reasons. "That part of it is over and I know she's still out there somewhere. We'll find her eventually." She says.

I sure hope so. I miss the dorky little soccer mom with dad jokes and an even Daddy-er fashion sense....I don't know where that last one came from. I've been spending way too much time with Lena. Whatever.

Instead of answering I just nod and Kara gives me a much needed hug. Usually I wouldn't in front of everyone at the DEO but I honestly don't give a rat's ass right now. Every time I think of Sam I feel like I failed a friend. Maybe I did, but Kara tells me that it's not our fault. Should she have stayed we would have been able to help her, but she left. On her own terms. For whatever reason.

I still wonder how she was able to escape. The room we kept her in had enough kryptonite to knock out Kara if she entered. Clark decided to let us keep some when he found out about her. Not to mention we had injected some into her body. It should have weakened her.

Still, she managed to break out and disappear to God knows where with no sign of where she could have gone what so ever.

Now a little over a year has passed and still nothing. Not even a sighting of something unusual. Our radars found nothing if she was in the air. Our systems all over the world picked up nothing. No face recognition, bullshit. Even the most secluded places on the planet. We even checked the Sanctuary.

We almost destroyed it by just entering it but Kara was fast enough to speed through and check it before we left. It's still there. We decided not to destroy it in case she looked for it and we could find her. We're monitoring it but still nothing.

She really knows how to hide I'll give her that but I don't like that's she's hiding from her friends and family. More specifically her daughter, Ruby. The girl is still out of it. She's getting better but I know she's still angry at us. She has a right to be. I'm angry at me too. I promised her that I'd get her mom back and that everything will be okay. I'm currently breaking that promise and it's not even my fault.

"You ladies ready. We're taking the vans but will have a chopper on our six as a back up." J'onn says, breaking me out my head. "Yeah, let's get this over with." I say in my commander voice as Winn likes to call it.

Later.

"Oh dear God it's hot as a mother fucker out here holy shit!" I complain for nth time. _"Hey, language!"_ Kara voice comes through my comm. "English!" I counter. Everyone in the van laughs.

We've been driving out in the desert for about an hour and a half and I'm already sweating through my clothes. It's so fucking hot! And I'm wearing heavy black tac gear, crammed in a black and stuffy van with like, five people. This isn't helping. Kara is up in the sky flying over us and I can hear her laughter.

Of course she will love this place. It's as sunny and a pain in the ass as she is. God who in their right mind would come here willingly. It's ridiculous!

"Hey you see anything up there?" J'onn asks. He is sitting beside me in the driver's seat. Me in the passenger seat. He's not effected by the heat either. Lucky bastard. I hear him chuckle, glancing over I can see him smiling slightly. He read my mind! "Not cool man." I say. He just shakes his head.

"You really think there's anything out here? It's dead. Not one sign of life other than dried up plants and mosquitoes." I say. He looks down at his GPS. "We're coming up on the area that was said the...hikers...heard the weird sounds. So I guess we'll have to see from there." He answers.

_"I don't know guys. There's nothing out here. Everywhere I look. All I'm seeing is just dried and cracked land. Not even tire tracks."_ Kara says over the comm.

That's a little weird. There should have at least been tire tracks somewhere. Or did those people actually walk out here. "I still think this is a goose chase or a set up." One of the agents in the back say. "You know what, I think so too but as secluded as this area is, it wouldn't be the most effective way to ambush anyway. It's too open." J'onn says.

"Maybe they just want to distract us or something. Like while we're here they're out there doing something else." Another agent says. "It'd be a smart move if we didn't still have a whole army of agents back at the city anyway." I say.

_"Not to mention a Super fast alien who can get there in no time."_ Kara giggles. "Yeah, that too." I chuckle. Leave it to Kara to break the seriousness. "Make that two aliens." J'onn smirks. I just roll my eyes.

"I swear if we're out here for no reason-" suddenly the car jerks as we hit something head on. "Shit!" I say. I hit my head on the window. "Ow, okay ow." I groan. "What hell just happened?" One of the agents say. _"Guys, why did you stop?"_ Kara asks. "We hit something." I say, my eyes still closed. _"Hit something? What did you hit, there's nothing there."_ She says confused. I frown and slowly open my eyes.

My vision is blurry for a second but eventually it clears up and once I can focus without the ringing in my ears, I see that my sister is correct. There is indeed, nothing in front of us. Which it weird seeing as it felt like we ran into a building.

Looking over at J'onn I see his own confusion on his face. "That's strange. There was nothing in front of us. How could we have hit anything." He says. Glancing back at the front I see many dents on the hood. What the hell. I turn and open my door and get out. The rest of the team doing the same as the others pull up beside us. Kara lands and walks up to me. "Whoa." She whistles when she sees the damage.

"This isn't right." I say examining the hood. Looking at the area where supposedly hit something I frown. Slowly walking forward hand on my handgun. Expecting to move pass the car, I didn't not think to find resistance, so instead, I walk head first into an invisible...something that feels a lot like a wall. "Agh! God damnit, again with the head." I exclaim, palming my temple.

"What the-" someone says. "There's something here." Kara says and I just see everyone take two steps back a pull out their guns. "She's right." I look to J'onn who has his hand stretched out as if feeling something. Kara is doing the same. "It's invisible." She says.

Well no shit Sherlock. If it were visible I wouldn't have walked into something if I saw that it was right in front of me.

"Maybe those people weren't crazy after all." An agent says. "Now what?" Another asks. "I think I can get through the invisibility field." Kara says. She and J'onn step back. I hear the familiar sound of her heat vision as her eyes light up. She shoots the beams at what I'm sure is the invisible object.

As expected, the heat vision beams find resistance in what looks like mid air and the area around them starts to ripple and pulse.

Eventually she breaks through the barrier and slowly but surely the field fades away. Everyone gasps as the invisible object is revealed. "Holy Shit." I whisper. The invisible object turns out to be a pretty big building like structure. "How strange." J'onn says in wonder. "How the fuck do we hit a freaking building in the middle of nowhere!" I say. "This is so weird." Kara says.

The building can't be more than two stories high and it's not too long. Kind of urban house looking if an urban house was made out of dried rock, metal and...what the..."is that...ice?" Kara asks. I step forward to get a closer look. "In the middle of the desert? Are you shitting me?" I say. I reach up to touch the clear solid substance on the walls. Cold and a little wet. "Yup. That's ice alright...a little fresh." I say.

"Hey guys, I think I found an entrance!" Kara says from the other side of the building that looks sloppy but sturdy. Walking around, still checking this thing out I find Kara standing in front of what looks like a very heavy rock and metal door.

"This is uber creepy yo." An agent says. "Well, I guess if this is where our hiker friends heard those sounds, it probably came from this structure. It's also probably why they didn't see what it could have been because well, it was well hidden." J'onn analysis.

"I guess we have to investigate right." I say. J'onn just nods. Great. Just awesome. "Well we don't know what could be in there. So we'll take a small team. The rest will stay out here and look around." He instructs. "Alpha one, be on look out." He speaks. "Roger that director. This is Alpha 1 we are in position, over." A voice comes through the comms. Our chopper pilot.

We all get into our positions, guns out and in our formation with J'onn and Kara by the..um..door thing..and me up front of the rest. Nodding, Kara walks up and proceeds to..open..or move I guess..The door. Once it's open Kara scan the area.

"Well...This is not what I was expecting." She says. I'm curious now. She walks in so I'm guessing it's safe. I walk behind J'onn as we enter the building, guns still at the ready.

Once I'm inside, I take a look around and I whistle. Yep, definitely not what we are expecting.

Suburban home theme definitely, through and through with a more...Cold and dark background. Just rock, metal and ice covers this place inside and out.

We all walk around, scoping out the place to see of we can find anything. I see like what I'm guessing is supposed to be a table and chair. A...is that a counter top..with..take out containers? "Oh my god, look at this." I hear Kara say. Turning in her direction my eyes widen. There in front of her...is a wall of ice. Walking over to get a better look I see the fascination.

Inside the ice is what I'm guessing is huge bottles of water and...food. "is this supposed to be a make shift refrigerator?" I say in wonder, touching the cold surface. "This is crazy!" My sister whisper yells. "How is this possible? Who..or Shit, what made this place." I asks.

"Well, it's a lot cooler in here than outside. I'm guessing all this ice on the walls, specifically the corners, acts as an air conditioner. I can feel a few drafts next to the ice." J'onn says feeling the walls.

"Hey, guys, I think I found a bathroom." One of the agents say. Following his voice, I walk over to...another door thing and peak inside. "Well shit, yeah I guess so." I mumble. There is literally a toilet in this joint. And a basin. And what I'm guessing that piece of metal sticking out the wall is a shower. Moving under it, I bend down to feel the floor. Damp. "It was used recently. Maybe about 10 hours ago." I say.

"Oh man, there are pipes all over this place." Kara says in amazement. She's looking at the walls and down at the floor. Probably using her x-ray vision to see. "They have a working plumbing system that runs under the ground and joins with what I'm guessing is a water pipe line leading to the city from the dam." She says. Well Damn. "It's a little sloppy but still.." She adds.

"Hey, I found stairs on the west side of the..um..living room?" An agent says through the comms. "It's pretty dark down there, I can't see much. But there are claw marks on the wall." He says. Looking at Kara, I nod and we go and investigate.

We find him and as he said, their are stairs leading down. Claw and scratch marks on the wall. The stairs look like they were kinda, stamped in a few scratches her and there. "Definitely not natural." I mumble. Then again, none of this is.

"Well, I'm guessing our spook is down there. So we have to take these stairs." J'onn says. "Supergirl, you and Agent Danvers will proceed down the stairs, I'll be on your six. The rest of you stay up here and carry on looking. Report anything suspicious." He orders. We all nod an affirmative.

Great I get to go down to the...basement. Nothing bad happens in the basement.

I turn on my flash light that's on my rifle as well as the additional lights on my gear. The stairs come into view a lot more clearly. Not too many. A hall way at the bottom by the looks of it. Kara walks in front of me while J'onn takes up the rear with me in the middle.

"I have to give whoever built this place props. They have some serious survival skills." I say. "Definitely would want someone with a skill set like this with me during an apocalypse." Kara agrees. "That wouldn't be a bad idea." J'onn approves. I have a million questions right now.

Eventually we get to the bottom of the stairs. There's a straight shot dark as Shit hallway in front of us. There's no light other than the little glistening of the ice on the walls. A lot of marks down here. Kara holds up her fist and me and J'onn pause immediately. "What?" I asks. "I can sense something." She says quietly.

Slowly moving forward. Moving with her, we suddenly hear crunching beneath our shoes. Looking down I see crumpled rock, stone, ice and dirt. Cracks in the floor as well, all this that leads forward. Looking around with the flashlight. I see cracks on the walls as well.

"Something big went down here." I say. "Shh." Kara says. "I can hear something...a heartbeat?" She says. "I hear it as well." J'onn says. Well I want super hearing so I can hear it too. "There's something down here." Kara says in that voice that tells you to be alert and be prepared for anything.

I got high tech weaponry, two strong aliens and the skill set of an assassin. I'm as prepared as I can be. Looking around some more Kara points ahead. "A door." She whispers. We move toward it as silently as possible.

As we get closer we see two small holes in the door. Each about a thumb wide and about an inch apart. "I'm going to see through the door and check if there's anything inside." Kara says.

As we wait, I run through the possible horrors that could be waiting behind that cracked door. "I think...I think it's...A bedroom? There's what I'm guessing is a bed. It has sheets that are all over the place." My sister said. Why am I still surprised. "Oh my Rao, there's someone in there!" She says frantically. What. "What?" I voice my thoughts.

"Uh, I'm guessing, human? judging by the outline of the body, Female. Strong heartbeat. A little irregular. She's still alive, but knocked out cold, not asleep." Kara says. The fuck. "Are ya sure?" J'onn and I ask in unison. "We have to get in there." Kara says. She doesn't even wait for a reply, she just pushes the door open. This girl.

"Hey!" I says and follow against my better judgement. Looking around the room checking for threats, I see that the room is completely trashed. Like a tornado hit it. There are cracks and rubble everywhere. Rocks and stones, ice...A broken bed and torn, ripped sheets.

Oh jeez there's even a closet full of clothes. Dark hoodies and sweats mostly. Sneakers. A slab of rock next to the bed with a bunch of papers and pamphlets. There are scorch and claw marks everywhere. Cracks on the ceiling. What happened here? The papers grab my attention again. One looks familiar but I can't place it. Before I can get a closer look, I hear a gasp.

"Alex.." Kara whispers. I look to her, she's on the ground, leaning over the body, ridged. "What is it?" I ask. "What did you find?" J'onn asks from the door way. Kara just lifts the body bridal style and slowly turns to me with tears in her eyes. Oh no is she too late? Did the person die? Didn't she just say the heartbeat was strong?

"Alex..." She says again. This time her voice cracks and the tears fall freely before she looks down at the woman. Frowning, I follow her gaze. As soon as I see the woman's face I gasp and drop my gun, the light on it bouncing around. Covering my mouth in shock. Oh good God, Mary and Joseph.

"Sam?"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking God they found Sam!!!! How's her little shelter thing in the desert. It might not make sense but well...:-P
> 
> Yes Supercorp. Yes Lena knows Kara is Supergirl because why the fuck not.
> 
> Sam will be having flashbacks or mememories of when Reign was in control. She's not quite in control though...as You saw.
> 
> What will happen next... No seriously do you guys have any ideas on how you want this to go. I have ideas but I want to hear from you too.
> 
> Also did you guys see how Sam was staring at Alex in last night's episode 3x11 I literally could not control myself! I had to pause and fangirl for like 10 minutes, drink water and fan myself.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Lena they found Sam. Ruby breaks down. Sam wakes up and shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, back with another chapter. Just in advance, I probably won't be updating so soon all the time. There might be a few times the next chapter will come like a week later or something. Sorry but just that you guys are aware.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 3

Alex's pov

"Come on! Come on!" I chanted to myself as we were traveling back to the DEO from the desert where we found our long lost friend. God fucking damnit! The mother fucking desert. That's where she's been this whole time! Right under our freaking noses this whole fucking time in a...a...a fucking invisible survivors apocalypse shelter! When she wakes up I'm going to smack the shit out her. Then I'll hug her. Then I'll smack her again!

I look down at the unconscious body of my friend. I decided to ride in the Chopper that was to transport her back seeing as Kara didn't want to take any risks with flying with her. More so that if Sam were to wake up mid flight we don't know it will be Sam that wakes up or..The other one...Reign. God we all still have nightmares and it kills us that it's Sam's face every time.

Even now, looking at her while she's passed out on the floor of our chopper, I still see that fear and terror from my dreams. Even in this state she looks so drained. What even happened? Did she knock herself out? Was there someone with her? I don't know which one is worse. Whatever. I can worry about that later. Right now, I'm just happy we found her. I can get answers once we get back and when she wakes up.

Kara's pov.

I'm flying next to the Chopper holding my best friend and my sister. My mind is running miles a minute right now. I can't believe we finally found her. After all this time, looking, searching, we found her. In the weirdest way too but that doesn't matter now. She's here. She's alive. She's safe. I'm not sure if she's okay, though.

That little home we found her in looked like there was a constant battle. Not to mention we found her knocked out on the cracked floor of a destroyed dark room. I wonder if she's still fighting Reign. Probably. That would explain a lot.

And that's a whole other problem altogether.

I should call Lena and tell her what's happening or else she will freak. _"Kara?"_ Alex says through the ear piece. Her voice is small. "Yeah Alex?" I answer. _"Could you call Lena and ask her to pick Ruby up from school...I...I don't think I'll be able to once we get back. I need to stay with Sam."_ Alex says softly. I look over to them and see that Alex has her hand on Sam's head, caressing softly, her eyes glossy.

I think...Sam's disappearance hurt Ruby and Alex the most out of all of us. Sure, Lena and I are her best friends...but Sam was Alex's best friend. After her break up Maggie, Sam would try and cheer her up. She'd tell Alex that wanting to have a kid is not something one can compromise with their partner. You either have one or you don't. And when you make the decision to have one, you can't go back on it. Alex always felt a little better after their talks.

And having Ruby around reminded Alex everyday why she made that decision.

"I'll get right on that." I say with nod even though I know she won't see it. _"Thanks."_ Alex says and there's a beat of silence before she speaks again. _"Everything is going change again."_ She says. Yes. Yes it is. "Yeah..hopefully for the better." I say. Hopefully.

Meanwhile

Lena's pov.

God I hate this. It's Friday and I have to do all this paper work for the week. Not just for L-Corp but for CatCo too. Oh the joys of owning two multimillion dollar companies. It's times like this I really really miss Sam. She wasn't any more enthusiastic about paper work than I am but she did enjoy the calming down effects of it. A simple task to take your mind off all the crazy. I get it. I just don't find it as appealing. Especially on a Friday when I could be at the DEO helping Alex or Winn.

Usually I don't leave work early on a Friday but since I've started dating Kara and also finding out she's Supergirl I have. I would hang out at the DEO or Kara and I would go on an early date before games night with the gang. Sometimes, I will pick Ruby up from school when Alex can't leave the DEO due to a crisis.

Which ultimately means that Kara had to Supergirl up and go do her duty.

I don't mind. I love spending time with Ruby when that happens. We would go out for pizza or ice cream. Talk about our day. Sometimes we'd end up at Kara's or Alex's place and I'd help her with a project or her homework...if She needed it of course which is rare. The girl is a genius. Reminds me of me at her age. I'm not surprised. Sam is a genius too. Especially when it comes to science and mechanics. She's as nerdy as I am.

That's how we first bonded when we met. I remember I had just finished college and was working in the science division at LuthorCorp before Lex went nuts. Sam as well. She had finished studying here in National City and was transferred to Metropolis on an internship. An opportunity for her as she was with baby Ruby at the time. Eventually she became permanent and we bonded while working together.

We weren't in the same department. She was working with the techies down in the I.T. department. She occasionally had to come down and help with our machinery because she not only knew how they worked but also how they were built. She was an asset to the company because of her many talents in a few departments also even though she was mainly in I.T. She also worked with maintenance as well from time to time which I think was the most surprising.

I miss her so much and remembering the old days is not helping me. She was the one that pushed me to tell Kara how I felt after the invasion. Kara had lost Mon-El and was hurting. Instead of letting her push me away I was determined to be there for her. Eventually one thing led to another and I told her how I felt.

She said she felt the same way. She said she had loved Mon-El but not as much as she thought. She said she was with him because he felt safe and although there was romance. It wasn't enough.

"God I really need to finish this report." I snap myself out of it and look down at the piece of paper I've been staring at for the last 15 minutes. Reading the same boring words over and over again because I keep zoning out. Before I can even attempt and fail again at reading the report, my phone starts ringing.

The custom ring tone I had put for Kara's contact more specifically. Not being able to help the big smile creeping on my face, I grab it out of my bag and giggle a little at the photo of my goofy girlfriend.

Answer the call I instantly hear the sound of rushing wind and what I'm assuming is propellers. She must be out on a mission. Or finished with one. I don't know. "Hello darling." I say. "I'm assuming you're on a mission?" I add.

 _"Hey Lee. Yeah, we're on our way back actually."_ Kara's voice rings through and God I can never get tired of her voice. It's like singing angels. "How was it? Wait, what was it exactly?" I ask. It's silent for a moment and that's when I realise something must be wrong. "Kar?" I ask. She sighs.

 _"That actually why I'm calling. Listen I'll explain everything later. We need you to pick Ruby up from school and come to the DEO as soon as you can."_ Kara says. Her tone serious, but there's something else. She sounds worried. And when she's worried I get worried. And that's not a good combination, where's Alex, she usually calms us down?

Wait if I have to pick Ruby up that means Alex is stuck at the DEO. Kara said _'we'_ meaning Alex is probably with her. "Kara what's going on? Where's Alex?" I ask, already packing my things away so I can go and get Ruby. _"She's here with me...She's..."_ Kara sighs again.

Okay now I'm getting scared. I know that tone. That's Kara's _'Alex is not okay'_ tone. Alex is the most composed of us so if she's not okay, there must be something seriously wrong.

"Kara you're scaring me darling, what's going on? What happened?" I ask again. It's silent again. _"We..."_ Kara starts and I can hear the tremor in her voice, how it cracks. She's crying. _"We found her."_ She says softly, almost a whisper.

My heart stops and my throat instantly dries up. My mind silent in my head and my blood loud in my ears. They found her. They found..They found her....Sam...They found Sam.

 _"Lee? Lena?"_ Kara asks. Clearing my throat of the lump that barely goes away, I immediately pick up my bag and start speed walking out the office and pass Jess who gives me a strange look. "I'll get Ruby." I say before hanging up and entering the elevator which takes it's own mother's time to get to the ground floor before opening.

As soon as I get into my car the tears instantly start falling.

Ruby pov.

Ugh! The bell is taking forever! Jeez I just want go home and stare at the wall. This day sucked. This week sucked. This year sucked. Everything sucks. I just want to go to bed and stay there and not come out. At least it's the weekend and I can do just that.

Come on! RING! I'm literally just sitting her at my desk just staring into nothing. I finished our little pop quiz twenty minutes ago and I'm so bored. I can't even pull out my phone because my battery is dying. I forgot to charge it last night and I need to save the last of its life for when Alex calls. Groaning softly to myself I drop my head onto my arms and close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself.

I try to think of calming things. I've been angry a lot these days and thinking of my mom usually helps. Just remembering her face is both the best and worst thing in the world. I can feel my tears welling up and the tightness in my chest. Why did she have to leave. Leave us. Leave me. I don't understand! We could have helped her! It hurts so much...

My inner thoughts are cut off by the bell finally ringing signaling the end of the day. Oh thank the Good Lord above! Immediately I pack my things, drop my paper at my teachers desk and high tail my little butt out of there. I used to love school but lately it's just been a huge pain.

Pulling my I phone I get ready to text Alex that I'm waiting but then I hear a familiar honk. Looking up I see Lena's black car. Alex must be held up at the DEO again. I walk up to it and the window to the passengers side opens. "Hey Aunt Lee- are you crying?" I say as soon as I see her face. "Get into the backseat, please." She says frantically. "Why, what's going on?" I ask but do as she says. "Because I'm going floor it and it's not say for you up front. We have to get to the DEO asap." She says. "Seat belt." She adds.

The DEO? Why do we have to go to the DEO? Did something happen. Lena's crying. Is Kara okay? Is Alex okay?! "What's going on?" I asks again, buckling up. Lena's tear filled gaze meets mine in the rearview mirror. "They found her Rubes. They finally found her." She says in a broken whisper.

My heart beats rapidly when I understand her words and my eyes instantly well up with tears. My body trembles and my hands shake. "Mom?" I ask just to be sure. "Yes." Lena answers. I can't believe it. They found her. They found my mom. She's at the DEO. She's alive, right? I need to see her. After so long. I need to see. I look back at Lena with determination. "Step on it." I demand and immediately we take to the road.

I'm sure Lena was a getaway driver in a past live because good Lord, she basically broke every rule of the road in a few minutes.

Meanwhile at the DEO.

Alex's pov.

"All vitals seem normal. Strong heart beat, regular for a Kryptonian. No extensive physical injuries. Everything is good." The doctor explains to me. I nod a thank you and he leaves. I don't take my eyes off Sam's tank.

As soon as we got back, we immediately put Sam in one of the healing tanks. Although she didn't seem to be injured physically we had to be sure. We're also using it as a containment unit. Less chance for her to escape again. We filled the tank with a little bit of kryptonite as a precaution. If it doesn't completely weaken her, she'll at least be held back by the tank long enough for us to apprehend her.

I don't like it, but I understand why we have it has to be this way.

She looks so small in this thing. The oxygen mask on her face helping her breath under the fluid and the heart monitor is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I still can't believe it's her. Even in this state, knocked out and incubated in a fish tank she still looks beautiful. I always thought she was beautiful. I have eyes. You'd be an idiot not to think so. And it's because she's still so beautiful that makes it both easier and more difficult to be mad at her. I don't know what to feel.

She left us. But we found her and she's right here in front of me. I walk up to the tank and place my hand on it above where her heart would be. "Why did you leave?" I whisper, the tears coming back but I refuse to let them fall. She just rests there not moving. Only her brown locks floating in the water.

We had stripped her down to her underwear which consisted of a sports brah and boxes. Her clothes gone in for testing as well as all the other stuff we found in her little shelter. I will go have a look at those later. I can't even admire her body the way I'm so upset.

"Hey watch it!"  
"Kid you can't go in there!"  
"Ruby wait!"

I turn just in time to see Ruby duck and dodge about 4 agents and slip into the room at full speed. I guess me training her actually paid off for something, though I will have to talk to her about patience again but I'll let it slide for now. I understand her rush.

Stepping back from Sam's I immediately rush to Ruby's side because the second she sees her mother she drops to floor in a fit of tears. I'm on the floor holding her as she cries for her mother.

Lena comes in next and she pretty much breaks in the same way but Kara is there to catch her. "Mom...She's.." Ruby can't even get the words out. She just clings to me tightly and sobs. I hold her and kiss the top of her head. My own tears falling, I don't even try to stop them. My heart is breaking and rebuilding itself. She's home.

Later.

Sam's pov.

Oh God, my head. Oh my body...My Everything. I'm so sore. How's that possible. God, why is it so cold in here. Did I accidentally freezes myself in again? Nah, nah I remember...oh...Right. I need to get up. I shift and...wait a minute...am I...am I in...in water!? I immediately open my eyes and oh God ow, water in my eyes! Water in my eyes!

What the fuck, where am I? My vision is blurry. I can't see anything pass the sloshing water. Why am I in water?! I passed out in my desert cabin! Oh no did someone find me?! Who?! What do they want?! How am I breathing right now, I'm under water?! Oh oxy mask okay that makes sense.

I start panicking again. What the fuck is going on. I start thrashing, my heart is beating rapidly and I hear a fast beeping noise, I see flashing blurs and it's not fucking helping. Where the fuck am I?! And I in a fish tank?!

I start beating on the glass. I still can't see anything. I have to get out of here. Why can't I have use my powers?! Is there kryptonite around here?! Fuck my powers I'm breaking out old school. I start punching the glass and screaming. The sounds muffled. I see moving dark blurs and start hearing muffled sound I'm guessing are voices.

The people that found me are here! I start banging harder and the glass starts cracking and I start kicking as well. What is that red substance? Is that blood? And I bleeding?

This just makes me even more frantic and I start punching and kicking even harder. Okay so I am bleeding. I don't bleed, what? Fuck it. Get out get out get out! Come on, fucking, break! With one last hard as Shit punch the glass breaks and shatters, the water immediately flushing out with me flowing with it.

As soon as I hit the ground all my sense start coming to live, my vision still blurry thuough. The floor is even colder than the water was, Damn. I can hear them now. The people. They're screaming. I hear running and I feel weird. I grab the oxy mask and rip it off my face, taking a deep breath. They're still screaming. I hear sparks, I feel them.

Electricity and water. I must have hit their equipment or something. I open my eyes again, my vision clearing up. Red lights flashing over white. I see dark figures and I hear loud voice

I smell smoke and I hear guns. Immediately I move, standing up from my position. I drop into my fighting stance. "What is happening? Where am I?" I growl out. They all just shout and point their guns at me, telling me to stand down. "Let me go." I say. "Ma'am we need you to calm down." One of them says. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" I scream.

I can feel my anger rising. Any more and Reign will show _her_ ugly face. "Let me go. I don't wanna hurt you, please." I say. 

I can feel _her_ creeping in. They all start closing in. "Stay back." I demand, my voice echoing. _She's_ getting control, I have to get out of here. I think my voice triggered something in them because they open fired. "Ah!" I wince. Kryptonite.

This angers _her_ and _she_ begins to take over. I can't hold on much longer. Dropping to my knees, I hold my head and close my eyes. "Please! Stop! You're making her angry." I plead.

Next thing I know, I feel metal on my wrists and bodies surrounding me. That's when _she_ breaks through the cracks. Feeling _her_ tear through my mind, my eyes change colour I growl. All I feel is anger but I still try to hold _her_ back. I snap and grab the person holding my wrists and I throw them across the room into someone else. Why can't they just leave me alone!

They still shoot at me and it hurts, I'm so mad. I growl and punch my way through them, knocking them out one by one. I find someone talking into their watch. Probably calling backup or giving orders. Focusing on him I grab him by the collar and lift him up, slamming him into the wall. Time for some answers. I can hear others coming. I need to get out of here, now. _She's_ getting angrier.

"Who are you people? How did you find me?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He just kicks me in my torso. That doesn't do much. I feel my anger flare again. I slam him into the wall again. "Answer me!" I yell in his face.

"Sam!"

I freeze. I know that voice. Dropping the man to the ground, I immediately turn around. Oh no. No no no no no no no. This can't be. No no no. I can't...no.

"Al-Alex?" I whisper out. She's...She's here...What? What is going on? She's standing there, staring at me with so much pain in her eyes. Tears. She even has a gun pointed at me. She's shaking, I can hear her rapid breathing and fast beating heart. I hear more steps and screaming. Looking past her I see...Kara? Lena? What are they all doing here.

Blinking, I feel _her_ rising again, grabbing my head, I wince. "Ah!" I whimper. Alex gasps. "Sam!" She says. "Stay back." I say and step back when she steps forward. "Sam?" It's Kara this time. "Please!" I scream, covering my ears. _She's_ getting louder. I can hear them coming closer. "Stay back!" I scream. "Sam we can help you." Kara says, she's getting closer and Reign is not happy about that. "Leave me alone!" I shout.

"Let me go! Let me go! I have to see her! I can help her! Let me go!"

I stop breathing and my heart skips a beat. No. No it can't be. Reign is screaming in my mind but I can't hear _her_. I slowly open my eyes and looks for the source of the voice. I look and I see her face. Her beautiful face covered with tears. Her eyes sad and pain filled.

"Ruby..." I say. "Mom!" She screams. That's when I see someone has their hands on her. She struggling. I growl in anger. No one touches my daughter. "Let her go!" I scream, my eyes lighting up.

"Sam calm down!" Alex says. I only have my focus on my daughter. "Mom!" Ruby screams again. He's not letting her go. I growl again. "Get her out of here." Kara says. "Sam, I need to listen to me." She says to me. The man holding my daughter starts dragging her away. No! No! "I said, LET HER GO!" I shout and fire a shot of heat vision at him, hitting him on his shoulder. He screams but doesn't let her go. I get angrier.

"Ruby please, you need to leave." Lena runs over to her, pushing away the man. She hugs Ruby close, both of them crying.

"Sam, calm down please. Don't make me doing something I will regret." Kara says. I glance at her. She's crying too. She's in her Supergirl suit. Reign rages inside of me. I groan and close my eyes. Grabbing my head I drop to my knees again. "Please...Please." I plead again.

Suddenly I feel a hot stinging pain in my neck and I scream. "NO!" Someone yells. "MOM!"

I feel the pain spread throughout my entire body and I scream more. I feel it burning my insides. My vision blurring. I crumble onto the floor. Someone comes to hold me. I turn and look back at them. Alex is on her knees above me, my upper body in her arms. Her lips are moving but I can't hear her. I just stare at her, looking her in her eyes. "Al-Ale..." I choke out. She's all I can see. I feel so tired. Even Reign is quiet.

She still talking, feel her hands on my face and my neck. Her hands are so warm. I can smell her shampoo. Apples. I always liked her shampoo. I feel something wet on my cheeks. I see tears falling from her face. Slowly I reach up and touch her face, wiping her tears. God, I'm so tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a second...chocolate brown eyes is the last thing I see before it all goes black.

Alex pov.

I don't know what happened only that it happened so fast. One minute I'm in the lab with Ruby, Kara and Lena checking over the things we found in Sam's shelter. The next moment, the alarms are going off and we just hear screaming and see many agents rushing to the the med bay near the prisoners quarters where Sam was being held.

Immediately Kara and I sprung into action, telling Lena and Ruby to stay put. "It's Sam. She's awake and she's not happy, she's scared. And angry." Kara told me as we run to the med bay.

When we got there my heart broke all over again. I just saw broken glass, electrified water, knocked out agents, shattered equipment and an angry brunette Kryptonian beauty slamming someone into a wall screaming.

Then she turns to us and looks both relieved and terrified. Then she's screaming. Then Ruby shows up and one of our agents try to keep her out of danger. Sam snaps and attacks him. Kara tries to calm her down and one of our dick agents disobeyed orders to let Kara handle Sam and stuck a huge syringe filled with way too much liquid kryptonite that's enough to kill Kara into her neck and emptied the whole canister into her body.

I don't know who's scream was the loudest. Sam's, Ruby's or mine. I immediately run to Sam's side as she drops, Kara going after the agent and Lena keeping Ruby from entering the room. The poor girl is screaming her lungs out. Lena is having trouble keeping a hold on her. They're both on the floor as well, Ruby is thrashing around screaming and Lena is trying her best to hold her down. Kara going to stay with them after dealing with the agent.

I just keep my focus on the woman in my arms. "Sam, Sam, just stay with me okay. Please just stay with me." I says, holding her against me with her head in my hands. She looks up at me with glossy eyes. Her wet hair and the water around us soaking my own clothes. Her veins glowing bright green. "Al-Ale..." She whispers my name, voice small and hoarse.

I feel my heart drop as her body gets heavier. "I'm here Sammy, I'm here, just stay with me okay. I'm going to help you but I need you to stay with me please. Please stay with me." I plead. My tears clouding my vision a bit as they fall on her face.

She frowns and her hand comes up to touch my face, wiping my tears, her hands are so cold. "No no no Sam, please stay with me, please no." I hold her tighter. Her eyes start closing. "No no no. Sam, don't you close those eyes, don't you dare close those beautiful eyes, you hear me." I plead. I grab her hand and hold it tight. "I just found your ass. No way I'm letting you go that easy. I lost you once. I not going to lose you again." I say.

"Okay, I need you. Ruby needs you. We all do. You need to stay alive, you hear me. Come on!" I say.

Her eyes close and her body goes limp. She's so cold. The tears start flowing more. "Come on. Please wake up." I whisper. The green glow of the kryptonite in her system disappears slowly but nothing happens. I hold her closer, my head in her neck, rocking back and forth.

"Please."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck!!!?
> 
> I know I'm sorry. But just so we're clear, no Sam is not dead and no she will not die. My babies deserve better than that.
> 
> Also, just in case it wasn't clear, Sam did not recognise the DEO in her rage and panic that's why she was so confused to see the others there.
> 
> Poor Ruby tho'. She just wants her mother and Sam is just confused as shit. Alex might just kill somebody. Lena too.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sam's accidental rampage. Alex and Lena bonding. Ruby and Alex moments. I have no idea how to summarize this chapter honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with a new chapter. It's not a hectic one like the last. Just a little fluff and background on the characters.
> 
> Also, did anyone else have mini heart attacks throughout the latest episode of Supergirl. Like the gay in that episode was so strong. It was a good day to be Supercorp and Agent Reign I tell you that.
> 
> I also missed Lillian. That bitch turned into iron man. I can't get over it. I'm serious. That was awesome.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 4

Alex's pov.

"Alex! Calm the fuck down! This isn't helping anyone!" Lena exclaims holding me back from raging at the agent that attacked Sam with the kryptonite syringe. I am so mad right now! God I wanna kill him. Sam is on her death bed once again because of this prick. Ruby, someone I have come to love as my own daughter though I have never admitted out loud, is traumatized at her side.

I was forced to let go of Sam when Kara had to take her to the yellow sum lamps so she can heal. As soon as I saw the idiot agent I ran and decked him across the face a few times before Lena and Winn pulled me off him.

Good thing J'onn went with Kara or he would have forced me to go home. God I wanna deck this asshole again. He's being led away by two of our other agents and God I just wanna crush his ugly face!

"Come on, let's go. Sam and Ruby need us right now." Lena says, still holding my arm. I sigh and deflate. She's right. My girls need me. I silently follow them to where they are keeping Sam.

As soon as I enter the room, my anger rises again. "Are you fucking _kidding me!_ Really, you're caging her _again!_ That was the reason she freaked out in the first place." I scream. What the hell is wrong with everyone today.

Turns out they didn't put her in Kara's sun lamp room but in another prison cell, strapped to the table and one sun lamp to help heal her. One! She nearly died! We are on the outside of the cell in the room.

"That's what I said!" Ruby says from the other side of the room where she is being held back by James. J'onn is observing Sam's vitals with Kara.

"Its a precaution Alex. You saw what she's capable of. We can't risk it." J'onn says. "This is ridiculous!" Ruby exclaims angrily. "Yeah what she said. That's our friend, our family!" I stomp up to them. "And hey! Hands off her Olsen." I say pointing at James who immediately lets go of Ruby and she runs up go me. I hug her close as she starts silently crying. My heart breaks more.

"Alex, she broke out of our most advance containment units without the use of her powers. She's a lot more powerful than we know." J'onn says. "Maybe she broke out because she was contained like a animal." Ruby says through her tears.

"My mom has always been more fight then flight. What would you do if you suddenly woke up trapped in a fish tank in a place you don't recognise." She adds. Kid has a point.

"She's right. Yes Sam is dangerous because of Reign and I get that we need to be cautious but we also need to realise this is someone who is just as terrified as us." I say holding Ruby tighter. Kara sighs.

"Alex I hate this just as much as you do but we put her in that tank because we didn't know if Reign was still around. Now we do. She still fighting it and you saw how it messed her up." She says. I can't believe this.

"Well I'm with Alex on this one." Lena says next to me. Kara frowns and looks at her girlfriend. "I mean I've known Sam for a long time. Ruby's right. She's not one to back down easily. If we want to help her we shouldn't treat her like a prisoner. It will just make things worse." She says and I salute this one. Kara made a good choice. Two points Luthor.

Kara nods she and J'onn share a look. "I don't know girls." J'onn rubs his face. Oh come on, it makes perfect sense! I look toward the cell holding Sam. She's healing faster than I thought and I'm happy. But, I can't shake the feeling that this is about to get a lot worse before it gets better.

I saw what Reign did to her. What Reign is doing to her. I guess they have a point. She's unpredictable and we can't risk another break out or we might lose her again. But there is no way I'm caging her up again.

"How about we compromise. We put her is a secure place, like my private labs or something but we don't strap her down. No needles, no guns, no nothing. Just something to weaken her powers but that's it." I say strongly. Ruby looks up at me hopefully. I smile down at her.

"I will personally work with her when she wakes up. Sam is stronger than Reign. I know she is. I saw it. She won't hurt me." I say. Ruby nods and buries her face in my arms.

"That's a bad idea. Reign is still controlling her to some degree. If Sam loses her hold on Reign who knows what she will do next." James says. "Shut up Olsen, no one asked you." I growl. His eyes widen. I look at J'onn and Kara. "She's family. Dangerous or not." I say. No way I'm going to cage her again.

They hesitate. "Please. I just want my mother back." Ruby whispers against me. I know they heard her. They look at us sadly. Lena walks over to Kara and puts her hand on her cheek. "Kara I know you're just as worried as we are. I understand why. Your conflicted, I get that. This is not easy but we don't have any other choice right now. We already lost her once and then now again." She says softly. I really like her.

Winn steps forward. "If I may, Director, I'm with Alex and Lena too. I mean it's better we have Sam's cooperation if we want to help her and maybe, if possible, get rid of Reign. We can't do that if we constantly have to fight them." He says.

"As you said, she's stronger than we know. Do we really want to go up against that again?" He finishes. Well said bro. I give him a grateful smile and he give me one back. He gives Ruby a thumbs up when she nods a thank you his way.

James is about to open his mouth but quickly shuts it when I glare at him. Yeah, you better shut the hell up. Son of bitch. I don't know why I'm this mad at him. He really didn't do anything wrong, but I just need someone to be mean to seeing as I can't turn that dick agent into a punching back. Jesus Christ I really do need to calm the fuck down.

"Alright, we'll put her in one of our other holding cells or something like that. Nothing but kryptonite emitters to weaken her of her powers, but I'll be doubling security outside and if she should break out again, I _will_ be force go bring her down." J'onn says seriously. Yes! Wait, bring her down? He doesn't mean...nah, he wouldn't unless absolutely necessary. I sigh in relief along with Ruby who holds me tighter.

God Damn she's stronger than she looks. Half Kryptonian. Yeah. Okay, losing feeling, but I don't care. I kiss the top of her head and glance at Sam's form. I'm going to help you. I promise.

Hours later.

We have successfully moved Sam to one of my private labs where I have a built in holding cell. She has everything she needs. She's still hasn't woken up but that's to be expected. She's mostly healed. The kryptonite emitters are strong so the healing process was slowed down but she's physically fine. Just knocked out on the soft bed.

Ruby is asleep on the couch in my lab a small distance away from the cell. My private lab area is basically one large room with two other glass chambers. The cell and then the actual lab, which is where I currently am with Lena.

After Kara moved Sam, she had to leave to go patrol with James and Winn. The city decided it wanted to add more to our problems. Why did I move here again?

Lena and I moved all the stuff that was found in Sam's little hiding place in the desert down here to my lab. This way I can watch over her and still do my work. Lena and I are currently looking over the stuff that was found and we are very surprised to say the least. I'm also a little pissed at the meanings of some of the things we found. I stand by my previous statement. When Sam wakes up, I'm going fucking kick her ass.

"These are Ruby's school newsletters. Look at this. Talent shows, fun days, fundraisers. Pamphlets advertising field trip, everything. Throughout the last year." I say amazed looking at all the papers and pamphlets on the table. "Even Ruby's soccer tournaments." I say holding up one flyer about a afternoon away tournament Ruby had.

"I remember this day. One of Ruby's teammates got knocked down and the player that fouled them was being a little dick." I say.

"The two players started fighting and Ruby got between them. She said that if they were going to carry on like idiots they should just get off the pitch and let the rest play." I smile at the memory of Ruby walking up too the two players and pulling them apart, scolding them both and pushing them off the pitch before falling back to her position with an annoyed expression.

It was both adorable and admirable. She wasn't biased and she wasn't aggressive. She was a neutral party even though loyal to her team.

Lena chuckles next to me. "Reminds me of the good old days back in Metropolis. Sam used to break up so many fights at work because our bonehead scientists couldn't agree on things." She says with a sad smile.

"She hated the conflict, especially when I was some how in the middle of it. She would just tell them that as smart as they were they were also dumb enough to argue about stupid things like children because they couldn't let go of their ego to find a compromise." She says.

"It got worse when Lex went on his rampage and everyone just started shunning me or verbally attacking me." Lena looks down at the table.

"She wasn't always there to intervene because we didn't work in the same department." She smiles sadly again. "She was my only true friend, I realised a while later when I had to step up and take over the business. It hurt a lot when we had to go our separate ways when I moved here to National City. She didn't have many friends either because of her association with a Luthor." She says.

I really feel for this woman. She's been through so much, more than I will ever know or hope to understand. I guess I get the feeling of knowing betrayal and utter disappointment by family, but I will never know what it's like to be alienated, hated or discriminated against because of something they did. Lena is a lot stronger than I give her credit for.

I guess that something her and Sam have in common. Cast out by family, having to battle the world on your own. No wonder they get along so well. They've made something of their respective damages. I admire their strength.

I walk over to her and give her a big hug. I'm not one to show much affection but this woman needs it more than anyone. Besides we better get used to it seeing as we're going to be sisters in law someday. Lena and Kara don't know it yet, but I do. Those two are just perfect for each other. As a big sister, no one will ever be good enough for Kara but Lena comes pretty damn close.

She laughs a little against my chest. She's really short. "Thank you." She says. "No problem." I reply. We break apart and look down at our task. "You really think she when to _all_ of these?" She asks me.

I had said that Sam had to have been to every single one of Ruby's games, tournaments and talent shows. It's the only explanation for why she has all of these.

"Yes. I do. It would make sense. She never missed a game or a show. I don't think even a worldkiller virus thing trapped in her head will stop her." I say with a sad smile. "I wonder how she did it all. How she stayed hidden. She was obviously amongst us this whole time. Hidden in plain sight." I say softly. And she didn't show herself. She was there. So close...yet so far. And neither of us knew. I feel so stupid.

"I wanna strangle her." I say seriously. Lena raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh don't give me that, I _know_ you're a little mad at her too. She was right under our noses this whole time. Not once did she give a sign that she was there. That she was alive. That she would come back." I say.

"She made us believe she was gone forever. That she was never going to come back." I growl. Angry tears in my eyes. I can't believe she did this to us. To me. I could barely hold it together without her. It was just so hard.

"I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I had to comfort Ruby after her nightmares had her traumatized so much that she couldn't go back to sleep or go to school the next day." I can't help it. All my feelings are just coming out now. I need to get a grip. I take a deep breath.

Lena rubs my back soothingly. It helps a bit. "I'm just so angry and upset that she left us." I whisper painfully. Lena pulls me in for a hug this time and I admit, she gives good hugs.

"You're right. I am mad. In fact, I might just slap her in the face too, only that would hurt me more for two reasons. One, she's got tough Kryptonian bulletproof skin. Two, I hate the thought of hurting her in anyway." She says. "And I know you do too." She adds. I sigh. She's right. As much as I want to kick Sam's ass. I care about her way too much.

I nods against her head. "I guess you have a point. Wouldn't want to break my hand." I say. She chuckles when she let's go and I laugh a little as well.

Ruby stirs in her sleep. Shifting on the couch with a frown on her face. Uh oh. "Mom...no Mom...." She mumbles. Fuck, she's having a nightmare. I immediately go over. She springs up in fright before I get there. "Mom!" She yells, eyes wide and fear clouding them. Tears already streaming down her face.

I kneel down in front of her placing my hands on her face do her shifting eyes can focus on me. "Sweetie it's okay, she's safe. She's still here. Okay, she's right over there, still asleep, she's fine." I say softly. Ruby looks over and she nods with relief.

"I thought...I dreamt..." the poor girl can't even speak. I just sit next to her and take her in my arms. She holds onto me tightly. "Its okay baby, I got you. She's fine. She's still here. She's not going anywhere trust me." I whisper into her hair as she silently cries the pain of the dream away.

A while back I had started using Sam's little name for her. _'Baby'_. I found it helps reassure her. Like a promise.

Sure it was a painful reminder but Ruby told me it was something she wanted to hear. As if her mother was still there. It was a little weird after the I accidentally said the first time when she had a particularly bad nightmare but eventually we both got used to it. It gave us both hope and made us feel like she was still with us.

I look over at Lena and she's giving us a soft smile. Out of the whole group, Lena understands us the most. Obviously because she's known the Arias girls more and understands the bond. I would often look to her for some advice in the beginning seeing as she knew them longer. Had seen how Sam raised Ruby.

Lena would tell me all the little things. She was a big help. It was also good for Ruby to have someone familiar and close to home. Lena was the closest thing to family Ruby had with Sam.

She has the rest of the Superfriends as well now. They all do. We have a knack for taking in strays. I internally laugh at my own joke.

"Did she wake up?" Ruby asks softly. "Not yet, but I feel she will soon. Usually it would take Kara about a day or two to wake up from something like that but your mom heals a lot faster than she does." I answer into her hair. "She might be a little woozy when she does wake up though. It's takes a while to recover." I add. Ruby nods.

"Kara's on her way back from patrol. She's going to bring food, seeing as we're all camping out here tonight. Any suggestions?" Lena asks, looking down at her phone.

"Pizza. Extra cheese and pepperoni. No olives." Ruby says instantly and we chuckle. "Pizza it is then." Lena says and walks out the room to phone her girlfriend.

I sit holding Ruby in silence. I hate that she has to go through this. No one, especially someone as young as Ruby should have to go through this. She's a strong girl. Very wise for her age. She's amazing, and kind. She doesn't deserve this and I hate that no matter what I do, I can't make the pain go away. Sam maybe be back, but I know for a fact she's not with us completely.

Something has changed. I knows she's still the same Sam I met, but when I saw her today, saw the way she looked at me, with such...fear...I knew something was wrong. Reign is destroying my best friend from the inside, and I don't know how to help.

Looking back at the table. I get an idea. "Hey, remember when I told you before your pre-season soccer game?" I ask. "Yeah. That even though my mom wasn't there, I should still play like she's watching. Play like I want to make her proud." Ruby answers. I did say that. "Well, I think she was at your games." I say. Ruby shifts to look at me with a frown. "What do you mean?" She asks. I look at the table.

"We found a bunch of your league pamphlets and fixtures in her little shelter. As well as the flyers for your school talent shows and fundraisers." I answer.  
Her eyebrows go to her hair line. "Seriously?" She asks in disbelief. I nod. "They're over there." I say.

She immediately gets up and walks over to the table. Shock evident on her face as she picks them up and looks at them. Tears in her eyes and I feel my heart pull because for the first time in a long time, they're because she's happy.

I get up and stand next to her. "She was watching...this whole time." She says through her tears, looking back at her unconscious mother.

"Yeah, I have a feeling she was." I say and affectionately pat her head, putting my arm around her as we watch over Sam from the window.

"She wasn't wasn't kidding when she said she would never miss a game or recital huh." I say with a small smile. Ruby leans into me, her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her, putting my head on her own eyes still on Sam's form.

"I don't understand. If she was there, why didn't she show herself? Kara said she could never find any traces of her anywhere." She asks with a small voice. Jeez kid I wish I knew. I've been asking that same question for a while now.

"I'm not sure. Her reasons are her own. I guess we'll have to ask her when she wakes up. I definitely have more than a few questions that I love to get the answers to." I say. "Like how she managed to create a working plumbing systems in the desert. Your mom has incredible survival skills." I add. Ruby laughs a little.

"Mom used to work at a car dealership in before we moved to Metropolis. She would work on the car but also fix the place up when things broke. Especially in the bathroom and the kitchen." Ruby tells me and I'm surprised. I never knew this.

I guess it makes sense as to why she always had tools around their house. "She's always been a handy woman. Never asked for help. Fixed things herself around the house." Ruby says. Yeah, there we go.

"It was fun to watch. She would show me what she was doing. Explain why things had to be put in a certain way, or turned a certain direction. She was never afraid to get her hands dirty." She says and I can feel the small smile on her lips. "She sounds like a real help. Must have been very helpful with your school projects and science fairs." I say.

"Yeah, though she would just supervise. I wanted to do everything myself. I guess I get it from her." She says with a sigh. Well you got that right. Neither of you like to ask for help. When you do it's always special.

"I think it's because your mom mostly had to do everything herself. She didn't exactly have an easy life after her mom kicked her out." I say. "Yeah. I know. She sacrificed everything so that I would live a relatively normal life. She tried so hard. She definitely is a SuperMom. I just wish I could have told her that more often." She says and it's hurts to hear the regret in her young voice.

"She was always my hero. She didn't need a cape or superpowers." She says and I'm pretty sure I'm crying too. I give a wet smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Well, maybe you should tell her when she wakes up. Who knows. It might just help her heal." I say softly, watching my best friends chest rise and fall with every deep breath. She's definitely one of a kind and I don't plan on losing her. Not now, not ever.

I'm going help her whether she wants it or not. This beautiful angel in my arms needs her just as much as she needs us. I promised that I would bring her back to Ruby and help her. I promised that everything will be alright.

I intend to keep that promise.

"Hey!" A cheery voice says from the door. We turn and I'm immediately hit with the smell of cheese. Kara and Lena are standing there with four boxes of pizza. "Food, glorious food." Ruby says and breaks away from me to bounce over to them.

I miss the warmth of her small body but seeing the smile on her face is enough to warm me up inside. "Hey, Little sis, how you doing?" Kara says and hugs Ruby. Kara has been calling Ruby her little sister for a while now.

She said with Sam and Ruby basically being part Kryptonian, it makes them family even more. She definitely feels a stronger kinship to them because of that.

She said since her father was part of the creation of Reign, she feels a certain responsibly to Sam. Like they're sisters, especially now since they're the last Daughters of Krypton. Even if Sam is a little more than just Kryptonian.

Ruby loves it because she's always wanted a big sister. It's the first time I've actually seen Kara talk about Krypton with so much joy. Usually she does everything she can do to avoid the topic. The only other person beside me and J'onn she talks to about it is Lena. Ruby definitely loves hearing Kara's stories about her home planet.

She's even started learning some Kryptonise. They're always laughing at inside jokes when they speak it in front of us who aren't as advanced in the alien language yet.

Lena knows just as much as I do, so she feels my pain. Its not that we don't understand. Reading Kryptonise and speaking it is two different things. We can read and write the language but holy balls is it difficult to follow when spoken.

Kara even said that if Ruby ever started showing signs of getting her powers, she would teach her how to control it. I don't know how to feel about that.

On one had, Ruby getting powers would be awesome. On the other had, I do not want to have to go through another phase of Kryptonian puberty. I definitely am not looking forward to having Ruby accidentally pulling doors off their hinges and breaking taps in the bathroom and kitchen, heat visioning the furniture and flying in her sleep, should she get her powers.

I'm skilled in many things but maintenance is not once of them. 

Not to mention the appetite they would bring because of all the calories she would burn. Ruby already eats like Kara. Maybe not as much but definitely more than one would consider _'normal'_. But looking at our life, nothing about our little family is normal.

I think the only normal one I'm our group is James. And he runs around in tin man suit with shield at night playing hero with a hobbit side kick feeding him information from a food truck.

"Hey, you okay there space cadet?" Lena says breaking me out my thoughts. I smile at her. "Yeah I'm good. Just thinking about some things. We've come a long way. All of us. It's been a crazy ride." I say watching as Kara and Ruby stuff their faces joyfully while talking about their week.

Lena sighs contently beside me. "Yeah, that's true. Never in a million years did I ever picture that this would be my life." She says. "Well to be honest I didn't actually picture myself living this long considering." She chuckles and I laugh with her.

It took a while but Lena has finally started accepting that she is part of a family that doesn't want to kill her. Part of a group that loves and cares for her.

"This definitely isn't your typical fantasy dream life huh. Well besides the Super hero girlfriend I suppose." I say. "Yes that as well." Lena says with a font smile directed at Kara. The blonde looks up and gives one back before focusing of Ruby and their conversation once more.

Jeez the love sick puppy love these two have is suffocating. Can't they just get married already. I mean they've only been dating about a year and a half but if you think about it, it's more like since they've met. It is both adorable and annoying how cute they are. Especially during game night.

Kara is a very affectionate person and Lena relishes in it. Movie nights, the two of them will cuddle on the floor or the couch, Kara has a thing for using Lena's boobs as pillows.

It's funny sometimes. Because of Kara's biology, she's basically like a walking heater. So during winter, Lena always loves using her to warm her up. And then during Summer its hilarious to hear her complain about being _'slow roasted to death by her cuddly Kryptonian koala bear'_ at night. Her words not mine.

"You know, we really do have a very special kind of family. One you probably won't find anywhere else. A family of refugee aliens, super hero's, special agents and damaged children. Oh this would make for a killer reality show." Lena says. I chuckle again. "Yeah definitely. Though, we'd rather keep this life to ourselves. We're not much of the sharing type. We like our secrets." I say.

"Yes we do. And now that we found our missing link. Maybe one day we can get back to our special kind of normal." She says. I smile and turn around to look at Sam again. She looks at peace, even just a moment.

 _'Normal'_ may not be the best word to describe us, but _'extraordinary'_ is accurate enough. Looking around me now, I have something I haven't had in a long time. Hope. Maybe we can get through this. Maybe it will be okay.

Yeah, maybe one day.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my heart. This Just a little something before the real angst starts. Alex is a great mom don't you think. Poor Ruby though, she's traumatized. Sam's still knocked out and they need answers.
> 
> I love the idea of Lena and the Arias girls having a bit of history. It just makes sense.
> 
> I added a little Supercorp content. I couldn't help it. They're perfect. Also, no hate on James guys, even though he does irritate me sometimes.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up and freaks out...again. Alex is sad and angry. So is Sam. They argue. Sam breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people how are you doing after that totally mind fuck of a episode 3x13. Anyone else going crazy and probably won't survive the next 9 weeks before Supergirl comes back?
> 
> God I mean what the fuck right. Spoilers if you haven't seen the latest episode. How the actual fuck does Lena figure out Sam is Reign because her "black out are coinciding" with something or whatever she said, but she can't figure out Kara is Supergirl when the blonde is literally the most obvious person in the universe. How!
> 
> Also she has an apartment. She's not homeless after all.
> 
> I don't know what happened to Alex I mean shit, she was just so angry all of a sudden. I mean sure, yeah I get the whole still not over Maggie thing, me too but holy hell. Goddamn. It was kinda random to just have her angry at the world just like that.
> 
> Okay I'm good. Time for some more angst. You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 5

The next day.

Sam's pov.

Oh...oh my head. Not again, everything hurts. What happened? Where am I? God why am I so sore? Jeez you'd think the kryptonite would have worn off by- wait...kryptonite? _Kryptonite!_ I immediately open my eyes and bolt up from my position.

I'm so frantic, I didn't even take a minute to look at my surroundings. This resulting in me falling off..what I'm guessing is a bed..onto What definitely felt like a floor. Ouch! Yep floor.

"Ow...Okay, yeah, that hurt. Not smart." I say to myself. What was my panic again? Oh right. I immediately hop up, on guard I looks around. Glass walls, nice bed, Damn this place is nicer than my little desert home. Let's see.

These walls seem familiar, why do I feel like I'm missing something. I turn around. Big lab, lots of space, Alex and Ruby standing by the glass, a gym area, lockers- wait...

I rewind. Turning around fully, nope I wasn't seeing things. "Oh my god!" I exclaims and stumble backwards, tripping and landing butt first on the bed. I stare ahead. My heart beating rapidly in my chest. This can't be happening, I...I thought it was a dream. Is this a dream too. This isn't _funny_ conscience! Reign, If this your doing, you crazy bitch! I'm gonna-

"Sam! Sam calm down." Alex says. Oh God, that's her voice. I'm not dreaming, I'm not dreaming! This is _bad_! What is going on. "Mom! Breathe you're gonna pass out again." Ruby...Ruby my baby. Why is she here? Why are they here? "Wha- what? What's going on? Alex? Ruby?" I panic clutching the bed under me, effectively denting it. Oops.

Wait do I still have my powers? I strain my ears to hear their heart beats. Nope, no powers, I can't hear them. At least...not much. They're faint...or wait is that my heart beat?

"Sam. Sam, look at me, hey look here." Alex taps on the glass. I turn to her again. "Hey it's okay, relax. You're at the DEO. We're in my private area. You're safe okay, no one is going to hurt you." She says softly.

The DEO? _The DEO_! No no no, I can't be here, no! "No, no why, why am I here, I can't be here." I start panicking again. This, this isn't happening. I get up and start pacing. "No no, this isn't right." I whisper. "Mom, what are you talking about?" Oh my sweet girl. She's so beautiful. I can't bare the pain in her eyes, instead I look at Alex.

"How did you find me. Why did you bring me here." I asks, my fist clinching. God I'm terrified and mad. What is wrong with me. I blame Reign. Fuck you, you piece of shit. I'm yelling at myself, this is my life right now.

"Why did we..." Alex let's out a laugh. Not a funny laugh. That one that usually tells me she mad. She's mad. What did I do? She just gives me a hard stare. Oh no, not _the stare_. I hate that stare. Fuck. "Ruby could you give me and your mom a second. We need to have a little chat." She says, not even breaking eye contact. Oh this isn't good.

"What? No. Alex-" Ruby protests. "Ruby." Is all Alex says. Voice stern and leaves no room for argument. I know that voice. I used it a lot. My daughter all but deflates and sends me a sad longing smile. Ow. That stings. My heart. I did that. I hurt my little girl. I suck as person and even more so as a mom.

"I love you mom." She says softly. My chest pulls painfully. "Ruby..." I whisper. I wanna hold her. She reluctantly steps away from my...cell? Slowly walking toward the exit.

She turns back to look at me. My eyes sting with tears at the broken look on her face. What have done. I watch painfully as she leaves my sight. I hear movement and turn my attention back to Alex. She's not happy. I think I'm in trouble. I'm so boned.

Alex's pov.

This is _not_ how I planned to have my Saturday morning. I stayed the night here at the DEO with Ruby. Neither of us wanting to leave to be close to Sam. When Ruby feel asleep on the couch I had continued looking through Sam's things.

It's not weird. It's for information purposes. I was curious yes, but it was mainly for informations sake.

Lena and Kara had gone home. Both needed each other's company and comfort. Somewhere along the way I had fell asleep. Ruby had woken me up and I had ordered breakfast for us. After We ate and chatted a bit, we heard a thud come from the other side of the room.

We immediately jumped up from the couch and ran out the lab. We both saw Sam groaning face down on the floor. She had managed to fling herself off the bed. Why or how is beyond me. "Mom!" Ruby instantly runs up to the cell. Sam didn't even hear her. Probably lost in her head again.

"Ow...Okay, yeah, that hurt. Not smart." I hear her mumble. I feel my heart jump a bit at her voice. It's so familiar, yet so foreign. It's not echoing and filled with fear or rage. It's not cold or frightened, or filled with pain and regret.

It just sounds like the Sam I miss. The clumsy dork. I missed her voice so much.

Suddenly she bolts up right. Her movements wild and sharp. She's on her feet faster than I deemed humanly possible. She starts looking around, spinning on her spot. Turning her body and head as she looks around the room. Like a confused puppy chasing it's tail. Her eyes wide with wonder.

God this is supposed to be the devil destined to destroy the world. The only thing she's destroying right now is my ability to be mad at her with her adorableness.

Then she finally spots us and her reaction...Not exactly what I was hoping for. "Oh my god!" She literally _squeaks_ and immediately jumps back like she was burned. Even falling on the bed in shock. Her eyes wide and her breathing rapid. Great, she freaking out, that's exactly what I needed.

"Sam! Sam calm down." I hold my hands up and try and reassure her. "Mom, breathe. You're gonna pass out again." Ruby says beside me.

"Wha- what? What's going on? Where am I? Alex? Ruby?" She sounds surprised...Why? Why is she freaking out. Okay, I need her to calm down. It's useless all of us losing our shit.

"Sam. Sam look at me. Hey, look here." I start tapping on the glass to her to focus on me. "Hey it's okay, relax. You're at the DEO. We're in my private area. You're safe okay, no one is going to hurt you." I say softly so I don't spook her again.

I look at her face and it seems that never worked seeing as she looks even more terrified. I am so confused. Is she afraid of us? That idea does not sit well with me.

"No no no, this isn't right." She whispers mostly to herself. Okay now I'm seriously getting worried. What is happening? "Mom what are talking about?" Ruby asks desperately. I guess she's sensing what I do.

I don't know what just happened, but one moment she's freaking out, terrified. The next she's cold, eyes hard and angry, staring into my own. The look send shivers down my body, and not the good kind either.

"How did you find me? Why did you bring me here?" She demands sitting straight up, the standing and slowly stalking closer but not too close. Something in me snaps. Like a fire ignites, hot and angry. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Why did we..." I just let out a humorless laugh and run a hand through my hair.

Why did we bring her here? That's what she's mad about. I can't believe this. God I'm so angry. You know what I might just go through with my statement. I'm going to kick her ass!

Not in front of Ruby though. The poor girl doesn't need this. She's already vulnerable as it is. Seeing her mother and guardian fight is not something I want her to witness. She might not be as angry because well...It's her mom, but I am.

"Ruby, can you give me and your mom a second. We need to have a little chat." I say through my teeth. My eyes never leaving Sam's. Did I mention I'm pissed. I don't care if she can snap through the glass in a second. She will hear me.

"What? No. Alex-" Ruby protests. I hate having to do this but I have to. "Ruby." I say her name sternly. I rarely have to use this tone on her and each time it's a stake to the heart. But it's necessary. She just claps her mouth closed and sighs defeated. God I hate that sad look on her face. I hate it even more that I caused it.

"I love you, Mom." I hear her say softly and oh that doesn't make me feel better. That makes me feel worse. The girl has been without her mother for so long. Now she finally has the chance to see and talk to her and again and I have to send her away. Why must life suck.

"Ruby..." I hear Sam say breathlessly, her eyes glossy and the pain evident in them. Regret and sorrow swimming in those hazel orbs.

I listen as Ruby leaves, unable to look at her. I just keep my eyes trained on Sam. I need to be strong. For all of us. This is a fragile situation. One crack and this whole thing is coming down.

Sam turns her attention to me and that look doesn't leave her face. So many emotions flash all at once. She steels her features and stands up straight, jaw tight. I know this stance. She's on guard. It looks like she has a sole focus but I know she's using all her available senses to analyze the situation. Taking note of everything she can.

Something I've seen Ruby do many times on the soccer field.

Oh hell no. You are not going to shut down after everything that's happened. I want answers! "All this time." I start, my voice shaky but strong. Looking her in her face. "All this time you were right there. Not once did you give any sign." I say.

"For more than a year, we searched every corner, every crack. Used every contact and called in every favour." I step right up to the glass, the closest I can get to her.

"We searched everywhere for you. Did everything we could to find you and bring you back. And you just watched us run ourselves crazy on the chase." I'm so mad right now, but I'm so hurt, I can feel my eyes watering. She just stares at me. Listening. That probably all she ever did while she was gone. Just _watched_ and _listened_.

"Do you have any idea, what that did to us!" I raise my voice. "What that did to _me_! To _Ruby_!" I might as well be in this cell with her the way I'm so close to the glass.

She says nothing. I growl. "Of course you do though right. You've been watching us all this time." I start pacing around it. Like a predator. "For a year, I cried myself to sleep! For a year I had to wake up in the middle of the night to calm down your daughter's night terrors!" I'm screaming now. I can't help it everything is just coming out.

"For a year, I had to watch the light slowly leave Ruby's eyes. Watch her lose herself. I had to watch because that's all I could do. I couldn't bring it back. I'm not you Sam. I'm not who she wanted." I'm crying now too. Usually I wouldn't dare show my tears but I don't care.

"All this and then when I finally find you, when I finally get the one thing I've wanted and searched for, you ask me _why we brought you home_!" Still nothing. "Have you nothing to say!!" I bang on the glass. She doesn't even flinch.

"You weren't the only one." Sam says softly. Her head bowed. "Then why not come back to us. She needed you. _I_ needed you!" I'm up to the glass again.

"Why did you leave us? We could have helped." I say. All of a sudden she's up against the glass in front of me so fast I didn't see anything. "Look at me!" She yells, banging against the glass with her hands. Shocked and caught off guard I immediately jump back.

Fear surged in and left just as fast. My heart hammering as I stare at her angry and devastated expression. Her eyes flickering red. "Does this look like something you can fix, Alex! Huh!" She yells.

" _Look at me_!" She exclaims again. "I am a monster. I was _made_ to be a monster. Destined. A World Killer." She backs up from the glass holding her head, eyes closed tight, taking deep breaths. She backs up more and sits on the bed, head in her hands. I slowly move back up to the glass.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She whispers over and over again. My heart is aching. She looks as broken as I feel.

"Sam..." I say her name softly. I'm still angry...but I can see this was just as hard on her. "I wanted to come back. _So many times_ I was so close to just rocking up at your door." She says. My heart flutters at the thought. "Each time... _She_ would appear in the back of my mind. Reminding me why I never do." She growls out. _She_. Reign. "Sam...We can help you-" I starts.

"No Alex, you can't." She says, shaking her head. Then she looks up and my heart breaks at the look on her face. "This isn't something you can just _'fix'_ or get rid of. This is something that part of me." She says. "She...Reign..She's part of me. She is literally part of me. Getting rid of her would mean getting rid of me." She gets up and starts pacing.

"Reign was meant to be the original one. She was meant to be _just _Reign. But then Krypton blew and she was sent here. In the process, I was born." She says to me.__

____

____

"I was born and she had to take the back seat." She adds. "For years it was just me. Then when she was supposed to reveal herself, I had Ruby. Then she had to wait. Eventually fate decided enough was enough and put the one thing keeping Reign from coming in danger." She runs a hand through her hair.

"I acted and in the process, I unlocked and set Reign free from the cages of my mind, in so deep I had no idea she was there." She sighs.

I watch as she starts pacing again. "I hate to say it Alex but you can't physically separate us. We are just two minds, two personalities trapped in the same body. We share it, and we constantly fight to control it. We might be able to work well individually but we can't survive without the other." She says sadly. I hate this even more now.

"I keep her from getting out and with her knowledge I can control myself and my powers. I know what she knows and she knows what I know." She looks me in my eyes.

"I know you want to help Alex, I do. But this is bigger than us. She's dangerous and that makes me dangerous." She walks up to the glass, the only thing between us now. "That's why I left. You saw what she's capable of. What I'm capable of. I couldn't risk her getting out and hurting anyone again. So I left, to protect you. All of you." She finishes.

I say nothing. I mean what can I say? Everything she said is true! I hate to admit it but it is. God this situation is screwy. I still don't understand a few things though.

"If you left to protect us, why did hover but never show." I asks, my voice just above a whisper. She closes her eyes and sighs. "At first I didn't. I made sure to be as far away from the City as possible. I wandered around the world a bit. I had to keep moving to keep her from getting to me." She says.

She traveled? That explains the post cards we found and random foreign nicknacks we found. That's probably why we couldn't track or find her in the beginning. She was nowhere near the City. She probably wasn't even in the country.

"When I finally managed to get more control over her. Learned her triggers and what makes her tick. Learned how to use my powers and how to control them without her influence, I came back to the city." She turns around her back to me and she slides down the glass.

I stare at her for a moment before doing the same. I don't know if it's just me but being so close to her, even if there's strong, cold and thick bulletproof glass between us, I can feel her warmth. Is that weird?

"I came back with the intent to actually get my life back but...As soon as I got here...The _memories_...The _fear_..The _terror_...Everything just started coming back tenfold. It was like a slide show of everything she had done. Everything I had done." She says.

"I still get the flashes. I still hear the screams. Get visions. Because of all this...She got stronger and my hold on her got weaker. It took _everything_ in me to keep her from getting out." She adds.

"Is it because of us?" I asks. It's been a question floating around In my mind. Her silence is all the answer I need though. "My emotions are her trigger. Rage and fear mostly. She is my instincts and I am her conscience. She's my will to survive and I am her humanity. That's how we work." She sighs again. "She keeps me alive...and I keep her from killing everyone." She says.

"I couldn't even shut my emotions down because when I'm around or near you...I can't help but...feel..." She adds. My heart hammers again. Can she hear it? What is happening?

"I knew you had taken Ruby in, so you were the first person I wanted to see." My heart flutters at her words. "But as soon as I saw you, I don't know what happened but all I could see was your terrified, sad expression. I could feel your fear. I had a flash back. I nearly killed you. I nearly killed Ruby." She says and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"Reign nearly killed us." I correct her. "Either way I couldn't let that happen again. So I didn't go through with it. I just...watched from a distance." She says.

I stay silent again. "Look I know you're mad at me. You all are. And you have a right to be. I regret having to make you all go through all of that when I left. But I do not regret doing it for your protection. If leaving meant you being safe, then will do it again in a heartbeat." She says strongly.

God fucking damnit I hate how sincere she is about it. How serious she is. How she's willing to run away from us to protect us.

"I hate you so much right now." I whisper angrily upset. "I know." She whisper back. "Everything about this is killing me. I can't believe this." I say. She stays quiet. "You do understand that now that we found you we not letting you out of our sight right." I say. Not when you're a so hell bent on staying away. I hear her sigh. "Alex-" she starts but I cut her off.

"No Sam. Now you listen." I say sternly and turn to face her. Her back still to me. "I _just_ found you. Okay, I just found you after _all_ this time. I'm not letting you get away from me that easy again. You're my best friend." I say. My voice cracks a little for some reason.

"You have people here who love you. Who care about you. We want to help you get through all of this. We want to be there for you." I put my hand on the glass. "I want to be there for you. Just like you were there for me. It's okay to be afraid, Sam, for whatever reason." I whisper the last part out.

"Alex this isn't some flu or illness I'm fearing. This a bio-engineered war machine with the purpose to kill anyone who basically does anything." She says. "Yes, and we can help you with this. Maybe we can't separate the two. But we can help you keep her under control." I promise. It's then that she turns and faces me.

"How, Alex? It's not like I can just turn her off like before. Hell I don't even know how it happened then. She will always be there in the back of my head." She looks me in my eyes, she's so closes, Damn I hate this glass right now.

"I told you, She's triggered by my emotions, you know me Alex, I'm an emotional person. I can't not feel, especially when I'm around you guys. When I'm around you." She rests her head on the glass, eyes closed and tears escaping them. My heart hammers in my chest and fuck why does it do that? What does it mean?.

"Then don't fight it." I whisper back. I don't know what that was supposed to mean or why I suddenly said it like it has a double meaning but whatever. "Alex..." The way she says my name, so broken, yet so hopeful.

"Use it against her, just like before. She feeds of hate and fear. Use love." I say, I want to put my arms around her. I want to hold her and I would if this stupid glass wasn't in the way.

"I don't think I can Alex, I'm not strong enough." She says softly, her hand comes up, like she wants to touch my face, but is met with the glass so she settles for resting it where mine is. "I can't lose you you guys, you're all I have left...I can't lose you...I can't..." She's so vulnerable right now.

My own tears flow more, because I can't lose her either. "You won't lose any of us Sam. We're all here." I says softly. She shakes her hand sadly and moves away the glass, slowly shifting further away.

The action makes me ache, my heart pulling painfully and a little fear of her being so far away again is so strong that I actually clawed at the glass trying to to reach for her. "No..." I can't help but whisper desperately. Don't shut me out again _please_. Don't, please. This physically hurts me.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone again." She sits on the floor by the bed, her knees up to her chest and her hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face.

I grind my teeth. You know what, fuck this. I shoot up from my position and stomp over to the control panel on the wall. I punch in the code to open the cell. The kryptonite emitters immediately shut off and the glass door pops open just a bit, a soft sound with it. She looks up, eyes wide.

"Alex...What are you doing?" She asks me. I just walk up and into the cell. She tries to get up and away from me. _Hell to the no._

She falls onto the bed. "Alex, this is dangerous, I could seriously hurt-" I don't even listen to her. I just straight up, drop down next to her and wrap my arms around her, holding her tight with no intent to let go. Ever.

I feel her tense and I just hold her tighter. I see her hands closed around the blankets, knuckles turning white. I can feel her heart beating rapidly against my own. Don't be afraid, please. I just want to help.

I bury my face in her neck. I hear her gulp. I rub soothing patterns on her back. I only now noticed she's still in her underwear. We should really get some clothes for her. "Alex..." She whispers, her voice is so small. "Shh..I've got you." I say into her neck. Slowly but surely, her grip on the sheets loosen and heart beat calms down a bit.

She hesitates for a while. Fingers twitching, breath uneven. She wants to, but she's holding back. It's like human contact us foreign to her now. Being alone all this time. Instead of forcing her to hug back, I just run my hands softly down her arm and take her hand in mine. I intertwine our fingers and hold tight.

"Its okay." I say gently. I feel her pulse change under my lip. I suppress the urge to place a soft kiss against it. That would be a little too far. Also I have no idea where that urge came from. That's not exactly normal for us.

"Mom? Alex?" I look up to see Ruby at the entrance, arms around herself. I feel Sam tense and her heart pick up. I whisper softly. "Its okay, you won't hurt her." I say. I nod at Ruby and she all but runs over to the cell. Once she's right in front of us, she pauses, unsure of what to do.

I just smile at her and she sits down on the other side of her mother. She hesitates as well. But eventually she places her hand on her mother's back. That's all it takes for Sam to break down.

She starts sobbing uncontrollably into me, her body shaking and I feel my shirt getting wet with her tears. Ruby moves closer and wraps her arms around her mother from behind. Her forehand on her upper back.

All three of us our crying now. This is the beginning of many tears. I can feel it. We have a lot to talk about and we have a lot to get through. It will take time. But I have hope. We will take it slow. There's no need to rush.

Baby steps.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I've got some feelings that need to be handled as you can see. Angst for my baby Sammy. She deserves better. And Alex. They better get together at some point or I'm rioting.
> 
> Also if you beautiful people are interested I am on instagram @shannon_september and on tumblr @shanzsway I literally just post pictures, memes and rants. Sometimes art. Sometimes. Mostly fandom stuff but other things as well. If you're interested. Probably not but.
> 
> I literally started using social media when I joined the fandom.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara, Lena and Winn talk about how to help Sam. A little bonding time between them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, yeah I know, it's been awhile, I'm sorry, college has been kicking my ass, I literally just finished writing this chapter and put it down. It's a little fluffy, just a filler before we get into the real stuff.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 6

Alex's pov.

"Hey! Everything okay here, I heard Sam woke up, what happened?" Kara says as she walks into the lab. I look up. Oh it's not just her, Lena and Winn are here too.

"Yeah, she did, she was awake for a while, but she's asleep again, she's physically exhausted. Mostly from fighting and the fact that she probably hasn't eaten in two days. But she's okay for the most part." I answer.

It's been a few hours since I spoke with Sam. I wasn't kidding. She did fall back asleep. More like cried herself to sleep. Ruby and I stayed with her in the cell while she slept. When Ruby feel asleep as well I decided to leave her with her mother. She needs it. They both do.

They're still in the cell. I won't lie, I'm a little cautious to leave Ruby unprotected but I know Sam won't allow for anything to happen but I don't trust that thing inside her head that's been torturing her. So I've been keeping an eye on both of them.

"How's Ruby holding up?" Lena asks looking at the little family in the glass cell. "She's more relieved than anything else. She's still a little _'sad mad'_ but she's okay I suppose." I answer. "Well it's good to see them like this. Together again." Winn says with a small smile.

He's right. Although it could have been better circumstances, it's good to see the two of them reunited.

"Well she looks better than she did before. She looks peaceful." Kara says, a little sadness in her voice. I get that. When we found her...it wasn't pretty and since we're pretty sure no one else was with her in that desert home, that destruction...I don't want to think about it. But Kara's right. Since finding her, this is the most peaceful Sam has been.

"So what of all of these things? You find anything interesting?" Winn asks and looks at the lab full of things found in Sam's desert home. I sigh. "Nope..not yet at least. Just standard stuff. Necessary survival things. I haven't gotten through it all, haven't even scratched the surface." I say.

"Aside from the huge stacks of money and useless credit cards which I'm guessing she cleaned out so we couldn't track her, nothing out of the ordinary or too strange. Some things are still on their way." I add.

"She was always a smart one." Lena mumbles looking over the things as well. "Did she say anything that could help us help her?" She asks hopefully. God I hate being the deliver of bad news.

Sighing and running a hand through my hair, my heart aching at what I have to say to possibly the only person who knows and cares for Sam as much as Ruby.

"I asked her, she said that she can't be cured. We can't get rid of Reign without getting rid of her. They're one and the same although different. We can't separate them without both casualties." I say sadly, my eyes burning but I refuse to let the tears fall.

"There has to be a way." Kara says and walks up to Lena, holding her tightly when Lena's tears escape her. "If there is we'll find it." Winn says softly. "We have to." He adds looking back at the pair in the cell sleeping peacefully.

Winn has become somewhat of an older brother or an uncle to Ruby. He would be with her when myself, Kara and Lena were unavailable. She would spend time with him a lot here at the DEO while I was out on a mission with Kara. Ruby definitely gets her love for tech from her mother and Winn is happy to have someone to talk to about his nerd gadgets and play video games with.

Sometimes Lena will join them when she's not buzzing in mine and Kara's ears to be careful during our missions.

"We'll figure something out, but for now, we got a lot of work cut out for us. She's not in a good place. She's more terrified than us." I says with a shaky breath.

"Reign definitely still has an influence on her. Not as drastic but still pretty strong. Sam can hold her off but if her emotions get the best of her, things could get messy." I explain. "That would explain her out burst before. She was afraid and confused, reacted on instinct." Kara says.

"But she was still fighting Reign at the same time, trying to get away from us, but when she thought Ruby was in danger, not only did she embrace Reign...But..." Kara trails off with wide eyes. Lena nods and finishes Kara thought. "She also took control over her actions!" She says in realisation.

Hey! They're right! "So maybe we don't have to try and separate them! Maybe just bind them completely!" Winn gets excited as well. Huh. Well what do ya know.

"That's not a bad idea and it makes sense..kinda but we also need to think about the fact that only one of them will have complete control and we're not sure who that could be." I say. It's a great idea sure but as strong as Sam's will is, Reign is sketchy and I don't trust her.

"Well...if Sam can subconsciously overcome Reign maybe with some training or meditation...She could do so again and maybe permanently." Kara suggests. "Sam says she's got a good hold on her powers without Reign's influence, it's the physiological and mental state of things that's hard to deal with." I explain.

"So she's still recovering from before?" Lena asks sadly, clutching Kara's Supergirl uniform. I nod. "I hate to say it but it's pretty bad. She's so terrified she wouldn't even touch us. The only reason why she has her arms around Ruby now is because she's asleep and Ruby put them there." I say pointing to the cell.

"It was heart breaking seeing her try and crawl away from me and flinch every time I touched her. She completely broke when Ruby hugged her but still she refused to move." I say, my voice cracking a bit as the lump returns and my throat burns as my eyes water at the memory.

"Before we can even think about the Reign situation we have to help her over come this. She's afraid of herself, she doesn't trust herself and it's killing her inside I can see it." I rant.

"She tells me she gets visions and memories. Flashbacks in nightmares of what happened when Reign took over." I groan and rub my face. "They must be Reign's doing. Toying with Sam to try and control her by manipulating her emotions." Winn says.

"That's exactly what's she's doing but the sad things is everything was real. It was true and that makes it worse for her." I say.

"Can't J'onn do anything?" Winn asks. "She's part Kryptonian with a mixture of a bunch of other things, he won't be able to access her mind like he would Kara." I say. "What about Psi? She did it before she can do it again." Kara says. Yeah I thought about that but then I realised that's probably not a good idea considering what happened last time.

"We can't risk it. Using Psi, that could destroy the hold Sam has on Reign and that could catastrophic. Sam has to be the one to do it on her own. It's a battle within herself." Lena says. "The most we could do is support her." She adds.

God she's right and it sucks. I _hate_ when I can't do anything to help the people I care about. Hate having to sit on the sidelines and watch as they suffer alone.

"She's been by herself for a year. She had to fight and suffer alone. Reign is messing with her, I'm pretty sure human contact is a foreign concept to her now, she can't trust her own mind and she's beating herself up for things she had no control over." I start pacing the lab.

"I mean look at all of this stuff." I motion to the things laying all over the tables and the floor. "She built a freaking shelter in the middle of the desert, somehow had access to a cloaking device and knew how to use it?!" I pick up said device.

"She told me she and Reign share their knowledge and memories, that explains somethings but if you look at all the trouble she went through to survive out there...what do you think that means?" I say. This has been bothering me.

"She was actively avoiding us and had the intent to stay away and...Not just for a while..." Lena says with a broken voice. "She told me..." I start, my eyes watering up again, my sadness and anger evident in my face.

"That if staying away...meant that no one got hurt...She would do it again in a heartbeat." I whisper out the last part painfully, my heart aching at the thought of Sam disappearing again.

They stay quiet, Lena is in tears, her head resting against Kara's chest who is holding back her own tears. "One slip up... _One_...and She's gone... _One_...and She might never come back...and _That_...That is what _terrifies_ me." I say holding up my finger.

My tears rolling down my face. "We have to do this her way and at her pace. We can suggest this to her. Maybe she'll be on board I'm not sure but it's worth a shot." Winn suggests. We all nod.

It's silent for a moment. "Did she say anything else?" Lena asks. I nod. "She said she left to protect us. So she could get control over Reign. Traveled a bit, tried to stay as far away from us as possible." I start.

"She said she was getting used to using her powers without Reign's influence and that when she did, she came back to the city to get her life back but..." I trail off.

"She said the memories of what happened came back to her full force and it seemed all progress slipped away and she was battling Reign all over again...So She stayed away." I finish softly. "She came back?" Kara asks with wide eyes. I nod.

I know why she's shocked. Kara and J'onn had flown around the city, checked everywhere for even a trace of her and found nothing. Not even our systems picked anything up. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth.

"She said she was watching over us always. She's been to every one of Ruby's games and shows." I add. "How could I have not noticed! Everyday I would listen out for her, look for her and nothing!" Kara exclaims sadly, mad at herself.

"She's smarter than we thought, clearly." Winn says and motions to all the spare parts and gadgets we found. "If you look at the clothes she found, they're nothing fancy. Just regular civvies. She was probably hiding in plain sight." He says.

"That still doesn't explain why I couldn't hear her. If she was in the city, I would have picked up her heartbeat, once at the least." Kara says. She's got a point. Lena sniffs.

"She probably knows that and maybe found a way around that. She said she was watching us? Maybe she only showed up when our guards were lowered." She says. Okay, that too, is a good point.

"That would most probably be late night or early morning when most of us are asleep or getting ready for bed." I say. "It would make sense. I always have a late patrol but I'm usually home by 1 p.m. on a good day." Kara says. "And during the day, while we're all up and alert, she would leave the city, then return when the sun goes down." Lena finishes Kara's thought.

God, why'd Sam have to be so smart that she could evade us so easily. Fuck, her brain is one thing I admire about her. Thinking outside the box, she's got a brilliant mind. You know, when she's not using it against us! _Stupid smart Sam_.

I wanna shout her again but she looks so peaceful and that irritates me and calms my rage. What the fuck. I really hate how she can just make me feel and she's not even conscious! _Ugh!_

"I'm not surprised. In fact I'm quite disappointed in myself for not realising this sooner." Lena wipes her eyes. "Sam's always been adaptable and crafty in the best ways. She had to be. Having being kicked out at 16 and to fend for yourself and a baby." She shakes her head. "Of course she would have found a way to stay hidden in plain sight." She adds.

"Yeah, she's exceptionally skillful and has an impressive abundance of knowledge, especially with tech, according to what Ruby has told me anyway." Winn starts.

"Not only did she find a way to stay off our radars and systems but she managed to do it with everyone including aliens with enhanced senses that can pick up things our radars couldn't." He finishes.

"So not only did she cheat the system but she cheated us." Kara says through grinded teeth. She's mad, but I can tell it's mostly at herself. She always blames herself.

"It not your fault." Lena says and rubs Kara's arms. Another thing i like about Lena. She can read Kara like I can if not better. It's good to know there's someone else that will take care of and protect her when I'm not around. It's a sad thought but I'm not invincible or immortal and I lead a dangerous life style.

"I know but it feels like it is. If I had tried harder, maybe-" Kara starts but Lena cuts her off. "No, none of that. Sam made her decision. That was all her. She could have stayed but she decided to leave. With the intent of coming back, might I add." The CEO says. Hell yah, the small one is right.

"Sam's always been one to try and figure things out by herself. It's how's she works. Always has been." She adds. Yes, an admirable and sometimes annoying trait that I both love and loathe about Sam. Let us help, no, but you're struggling, I got this don't worry...that's How it usually goes.

"Its also what got us in the mess in the first place. She wanted to figure out what she was by herself and not tell anyone, look how that turned out." I say spreading my arms wide. I'm still angry, leave me alone.

"We could have prevented all of this if she just _said something_. Maybe we could have helped her get control over Reign before she started slowly losing herself." I rant. "And what's worse...We...We saw the signs. We saw them and we ignored them." I give a humorless laugh. "Alex, we did everything we could." Winn tells me.

"Did we? I mean did we really?" I ask. "Yes we did." Kara agrees with Winn. "Alex, Sam didn't even know she was Reign until we told her, and when that happened we lost her completely. Reign took over and we had almost no chance of getting her back." Lena says. I know they're right but I still feel guilty.

I saw Sam almost everyday, especially when I had to babysit Ruby when she had to be at work longer. Some days I would even stay over. How could I have not seen it.

"I just wish I could have helped her sooner." I whisper painfully. "We all do. At least now we can rest easy because she's back and willing to have us help her this time." Winn says and rubs my shoulder softly. I sigh. He's right. No point in being sad over what was. Better to look forward to the future.

"Aww, jeez my head..." We hear a groan from the other side of the room. We look up and see Sam stirring, face scrunched up adorably. Ruby must have felt the movement because she begins to wake up as well.

Lena gasps and immediately jogs out the room toward the cell. I understand her. I basically did the same thing. We don't comment but instead follow her out.

Sam is having a little more time to come to than Ruby. She's already sitting up and waiting for her mother to open her eyes. Sam just groans again and covers her face. "Why is it so _bright_ in here?" She mumbles out. Yeah, Sam's never been a morning person.

"It's good to see some things never change." Lena says with a wet smile, her eyes shining at seeing her friend alive and..uh..well?sorta? Sam freezes, her entire body tensing up. On instinct, we all tense up as well, except Ruby...She just frowns down at her stiff mother.

God, I love this kid but holy shit she needs some survival skills training. I mean it get it, she's her mom but still. I feel guilty for thinking that way but I've been trained this way.

Luckily, Sam just slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to look in our direction. Her eyes widen. "L-Lena..Kara...Winn..." She whispers. She looks at us in surprise. Well mostly them, she's already seen me and Ruby...though she still seems surprised to see us. Why? Hell if I know.

Realisation crosses her face and her body relaxes a bit. Ruby takes her hand in her own and Sam flinches. Ruby immediately withdraws it, hurt and guilt evident on her face.

Oh man, that physically hurt me. My heart is hurting. I know Sam feels the same because as soon as she saw her daughter's face, the pain in her face could not hide behind the apologetic smile she tried to show.

"I'm sorry baby. It's been a while." Is all she says before the tears start falling. Ruby's eyes water at the sound of her little name falling from her mother's lips after so long. I'm not gonna cry I swear. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry! Fuck Danvers! _Get it together!_

Sam looks to us again. "I'm sorry, this is going to take some getting used to." She says softly. "We'll get through this, we're going to help. Just like I promised." Lena says. Kara hugs her from behind, the poor woman is so emotional. Her long time friend, the closest thing to family she had before us, is locked in a glass cage. This is very hard for her.

Sam just nods. Not in a way that she agrees but at least she's not denying us. Progress. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." She says. We all nod. "I will answer them to the best of my ability." She looks down at her hands. "I assume Alex told you why I left?" She asks. We all nod our heads again.

"I didn't want to, but...I was so afraid of what I had become, regardless of it being my fault or not, it was still me." She says. "I had to protect you all and the only way was to get far away. I hate what I put you all through, but it was the only way." She finishes softly.

"We could have found another way." Kara says. Sam looks up and her eyes flash red so fast that if I wasn't staring at her face this whole time I probably wouldn't have seen it. That sounds creepy.

We take a step back, even Ruby was shocked, still she didn't move, all she did was touch her mother's arm gently. Sam immediately calms down. Okay so maybe having Ruby in there is not such a bad idea.

Sam takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, she...She just gets really hard to keep a hold on sometimes." She says. "She? Oh Reign..." Winn says. Sam nods. "Yeah...especially when Kara's insignia or Kara in general is visible. She is not really a big fan of Supergirl." She tries to joke but it's strained by the pain in her voice.

"It's one of the reasons I stayed away." She adds. "I don't want to hurt you, or anyone anymore." She says. I really wish she would stop blaming herself for what that thing in her head did. "It wasn't you Sam." Kara says and walks up to the keypad on the wall and opens the cell.

We all immediately walk in and sit down on the floor. I sit against the glass and stay silent as I have been. I can't say anything now, because if is do, I won't stop.

Sam had shifted back away from us. Just a bit. We don't comment on it though. "No matter what you tell me. It's not going to change anything." Sam says honestly. "Same thing this side. You can say anything. We will still know it wasn't your fault." Lena says. Yes, this is correct, I was just thinking that.

"I nearly killed you all." Sam whispers. " _Reign_ nearly killed us. Besides, it's not like you're the first." Winn says. "Yeah, Secret agents, a Luthor and a Super. It comes with the territory." Lena adds with a smile. It gets Sam to crack a smile at least, even if it is small.

"Besides, it seems you've got her under control." Kara says. Sam bites her lip. "For the most part, sure, but she gets reckless. Especially when I haven't used my powers for a while." She says. "Well then, leaving you in this cell is probably a bad idea." Ruby says.

There's a hopeful look on her face and I know what she's thinking. She wants her mother to come home. As much as I want that as well, it's too soon for that.

"I'm sure we can work around that. Maybe daily training and sparring?" Kara suggests. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes because fighting the very person that overpowered and almost killed you is definitely not a horrible idea." Sam says sarcastically.

I perk up a bit. _Sarcastic Sam_ is one of my favorite Sam's. She's slowly coming back. Slowly. It seems I'm not the only one.

Everyone else breaks into a happy grin, Kara even chuckles. "I guess you're right. Although, I still it would be good. For both of us." She says.

"It's not good idea." Sam says. "Since when have we ever had great ideas." Lena says. "They're either dangerous, stupid, or dangerously stupid." She adds with a cheeky smile. "She has a point." Ruby points out. "All our ideas are pretty weird to some degree." She says.

"Remember when we decided to play our own version of Mario Kart with skateboards, sledges and handle bars and took them down hill." She giggles at the memory. Sam smiles brightly. "I actually made those pretty good, probably should have added breaks though." She says.

Okay, wow, new information. I wish I could have seen that. "That was one day I was glad to have decided to sit on the sidelines. I have like, zero survival skills." Lena laughs. "Mom had to tuck and roll to avoid hitting the tree at the bottom, only for her to end up hitting the wall behind it." Ruby says. "It was like watching cartoon." She laughs.

My heart skips a beat. I haven't heard her laugh like this is so long. Full out belly laugh, head back and clutching her side. I smile at the image of Sam and Ruby racing down a road on home made karts, going too fast and Sam having to swerve to avoid a huge tree and then comically slam into a wall and end up sprawled out on the ground, helmet askew and Lena and Ruby laughing at her.

"Not my finest hour." Sam says. "That sounds awesome!" Winn exclaims. "I so have to try that." He says. "Me too." Kara agrees. "Again, I will stay on the sidelines." Lena chuckles. "Aww _boo_! Lame." Kara says. I just watch how they all start talking about everything and anything. Just enjoying each other's company. The dark cloud disappearing and a weight being lifted off our shoulders.

I still haven't said anything, but I don't need too. Sam doesn't say much either. Only adding her two cents when necessary but she mostly just sits quietly and observes. She's a little lighter now, her eyes. There's still a shadow over her but at least it's not as bad as it was before.

We still haven't moved any closer and Ruby is the only one who dares to touch her. She's still recovering and we should respect that.

Suddenly Kara's head shoots to the side like a puppy saw a squirrel. She turns back to us. Her face serious. "I gotta go. Robbery." Is all she says before she's standing up and jogging out the cell. "Be careful!" Lena calls out.

I chuckle when Kara replies with a "Yeah yeah." Winn stands up as well. "I should probably get back to work too." He says and walks after Kara to assist her from the console.

I watch them leave. Then I turn back to look at Sam. I frown when I see her staring at the wall to side, her face stotic and her jaw clinched. Her eyes distant and flickering red. Fuck, she must have heard what Kara heard. The kryptonite emitters went off when we opened the door.

"Sam?" I asks cautiously, my heart picking up speed. She immediately snaps out of it, shaking her head and closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. "Sorry, I don't know how to turn it off sometimes, I'm still working on it." She apologises.

"It's okay. I do have to say I'm impressed. You've got more control than Kara did when she first came to earth. And she had help." I say.

I'm not kidding, the amount of control Sam has is incredible. Sam just give me a small sad smile. "I have good reason to. I can't afford to lose control." She says. And the dark cloud is back. Damnit, okay new approach.

"You told me you traveled, how exactly did you do that?" I ask. She give a real smile this time. "I flew." Is all she says and we all chuckle. We know she's not kidding but still.

"Kara said that if ever get powers, she's going to teach me how to use them. She's even been teaching me Kryptonese!" Ruby says excitedly. "Really?" Sam asks and looks at us. Lena and I nod and roll our eyes playfully.

"Lena and I are not exactly the greatest at speaking it so they love to mess with us sometimes by speaking it. It's annoying." I say with a wink.

Sam smiles. "Well, I know how to speak it too." She says. "Yeah, by default. We actually have to learn it from scratch." Lena says. "Yeah, you don't count." I agree. We all share a laugh. "Oh whatever, you're just jealous." Sam says and we all giggle.

Lena and Ruby start talking about something but I'm not sure what because I'm focused on Sam who is smiling while listening to them. It's a beautiful smile. Content. She turns to me and the smile gets a little bigger. I return it and all is right with the world for now. I've decided that everyday, I will work to make her smile like this.

 _That is my mission_.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww the super family. God Alex is so emotional. She doesn't even know she's falling for Sam.
> 
> I always pictured Sam as the fun mom who did crazy thing and had weird adventures with her kid. Lena would be that voice of reason but was not match for the twin pout or something.
> 
> So what do you guys think. Kara and Sam sparring? Good idea, bad idea?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lotta shit is said and news sucks. Sam and Alex have a moment. Sam is just a huge dork and Alex is smitten even though she doesn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah, so I've been busy and it sucks but that's life. So I was actually thinking a lot about this story while writing this chapter.
> 
> Before I even started even writing this story in general I had like, 7 Plot lines and story ideas and had no idea which one to choose. So I was just like, _'you know what fuck it just use all of them'_. So yeah this going to be a doozy of a story.
> 
>  **Here's some:** Kara and Sam have history on Krypton and neither of them know it. I'll explain all that some other time, maybe in the story.
> 
>  **Another:** Sam and Alex somehow have a baby. That's going to be a little hard to do but I want to do it.
> 
> I'm literally winging this entire thing.
> 
> I don't know how, but I'm going to try and make it work.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 7

The next day. Monday.

**Sam's pov**

"No, I'm not gonna do it. This is ridiculous." I say with a shake of my head. Alex, Kara, Winn and J'onn stand outside my cell, all have their arms crossed with a neutral expression on their face. I can't believe what they just asked me, are they crazy?!

"Sam, it's just a test, we want to know the extent of your abilities under kryptonite." Alex tells me. "We know that if Reign shows her face you'll be able to control her." She adds. Oh god why.

"Besides, you said that if you didn't practice your powers, Reign gets antsy and irritated and since you've been stuck in here for two days now, it would be good for you." She finishes. Bless this woman's soul but Good God no!

"Miss Arias, I do advise you go through with this. It will help us help you. The president is asking to see you to make sure you're safe enough to keep in our facility." J'onn says. The president! What! "Wait what?" Kara asks. Yeah same.

"Reign might have only attacked National City but she is considered an international threat. If she is not contained effectively, we might have to turn her in to the world leaders." The Martian explains. Great, just fucking great. Reign made me a war criminal, Awesome! _Thanks buddy!_

"So we need to do a few test that prove Sam has her under control and that Reign will not be a problem anymore. That way she will be allowed to stay and we can help." Alex adds. I don't even want to be here!

No that's a totally lie, I do, but I don't, fuck my life. Reign you bitch this is your fault. I can hear her laughing at me. _Asshole_. "I think it's pretty obvious I don't." I say pacing my cell.

"That's not true." Kara steps forward. "You said your fear of being too close to us was because you didn't want Reign to hurt us. But look. You're right here with us. You held your daughter and nothing happened." Kara says. "Miss Arias you have more control over Reign than you give yourself credit for." J'onn says with a small smile. Very small.

Alex steps up to the glass. "Please Sam. We can't let them take you away. We all need you here. Ruby especially. Ever since you came back she's been happier. Only you can do that." She says to me and there's something in those chocolatey orbs.

God I'm so weak! I can never say no to this woman. But she's right. I mean, I've been here and nothing has really happened, minus you know, _nearly destroying one of their labs and almost killing their agents!_ Who am I kidding this is a horrible idea.

"I don't think this is a good way to do it though. I mean, I can tell you everything I know." I try. Come one there has to be another way. Please don't let me out of this cell. I Don't want to hurt anyone. Accidental or not.

"That will be done when the president arrives. Though, there is one thing I do not want to go through with." J'onn says and shifts. "The president has requested to speak with Reign." He says and every blows up.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_!" I shout. "Why on God's green planet does she want to interact with the _she demon_ that nearly rocked the city 6 feet under!" I'm so mad right now. Reign is loving all of this. _Fuck, Shit, Balls and Cock!_

"No, we can't do that!" Alex exclaims. Yeah what she said. J'onn holds up his hands. "Its still being discussed. Neither of us actually want to do this but it is a necessary thing to do. To speak with her and if you can, Miss Arias, keep her in check during the interrogation." He says.

" _No_!" I say without hesitation. This is bonkers. "Yeah, same. Director, is this really a good idea. I mean sure if Reign gets out of control we have you and Kara but come on. She's stronger that the two of you combined and then some more." Winn says. J'onn and Kara glare at him.

"The Truth hurts but it's the truth." Winn says and hides behind Alex. "She could break out of this cell with ease, literally, it's only a little stronger than the tank we had her in before." He adds. They sigh.

I would appreciate the praise but it's not actually a good thing right now. He's right though. I could very easily escape this containment no problem. I haven't because...well, I don't exactly want to leave. Besides if I did they'd just find me again anyway. I still can't believe they found me in the first place. I was so well hidden too! _I had a system_! It worked! What the fuck.

"Look, let's just start with the test, it's better we get the rhythm now." Kara suggests. "I still haven't agreed to this!" I exclaim as Kara, J'onn and Winn file out. I growl. "Well can I at least get some pants!" I yell out and I'm pretty sure it was Kara I heard laugh, or Winn has a girly giggle.

Shaking my head I turn to Alex who is just observing me. I shift a little under her gaze. Something deep in my gut swirling and I cross my arms over my half naked torso. What is this feeling? It's familiar yet not. Whatever, it's not important.

"You know this is crazy right?" I asks her. Please be on my side. Alex sighs and leans against the glass. "I won't lie, I'm a little sceptical but I am curious about the full capacity of your abilities." She says.

"You literally punched your way through quadruple pain bulletproof glass while suspended in a very dense mixture of water and liquid kryptonite among other things." She tells me and gives me a little smirk. "Its pretty impressive if you ask me." She adds. I actually blush at the compliment.

"It would be if it didn't mean I'm a dangerous war criminal." I quip. Alex's smirk turns into a soft smile. "You're not a war criminal Sam, it's just unfortunate that the real culprit used your person as a vessel for evil." She says. Sam groans and slumps down the glass, Alex following her. It's just them two now.

"Is Ruby okay? I know she didn't want to go to school today because she wanted to stay with me." Sam asks softly.

Since it is Monday, Ruby had school and Lena had both L-Corp and CatCo to run so they weren't at the DEO with everyone else. Both were reluctant to leave but with a lot of convincing, they eventually left.

I hated the fear in my daughter's eyes as she walked out the door. She didn't want to leave, in fear of me disappearing again. I hate that I had caused that fear. I suck as mom.

"She'll be fine. She keeps sending me messages asking for an update. She's not happy about being away from you. Even though it's just for a few hours." Alex answers. "I get that." She says softly. I can hear the pain in her voice and my heart tugs. Why do I hurt everything I touch.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "It's okay. You're back now. That's all that matters." She tells me. Although she says so, I can tell she's still mad at me. Still deeply hurt.

"But me being here...it's hurting you." I say. I'm not blind. I see the invisible tears in her eyes every time she looks at me. "It hurts more when you're not." Alex says softly. "I just...I just keep seeing you leaving..." She whispers.

"I'm just _waiting_...I'm waiting for It to happen again..." in can hear the fear in her voice. I hang my head. "You don't trust me to stay?" It's not a question. I know she doesn't.

"I know you Sam. At the first sign of Reign taking over, you're going to break out and leave." She tells me seriously. Yeah...I hate how well she knows me. "And you don't like that you understand why." I says.

She says nothing to that and I know I hit the nail on the head. Yeah, I know you too, baby girl. "Well, since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Maybe we could start over." I suggest. I hear her shift. "Start over how?" She asks.

"When we met, I was unaware of my...destiny. I was just a regular single mom with an amazing daughter and wanting a new start. Just trying to figure out what's next." I say.

"I met you and I found something, I found someone I could talk to, I found a friend other than my boss and daughter. Someone I could tell everything and anything." I turn my head so I can see her in the corner of my eye. "I want us to go back to that." I admit.

"I want you to be able to come to me like I would come to you." I say. She sighs. "We can't go back to that Sammy." She says softly and my heart flutters at hearing my nickname fall from her lips.

"Things are too different now. Not necessarily between us but what's happening around us. The situation." She says. I sigh. It was worth a shot. "Okay...if that's the case...I want you to be the one to test me." I say. "Why me?" She asks. I stay silent for a moment.

"Because I trust you. I know with you beside me...I will be able to keep control. Stay grounded Just like before...You're my anchor." I admit. And it's true, she is. Well besides Ruby. I hear her suck in a breath. "Sam..." She whispers breathlessly. "Whenever...." _God why is this so difficult._

"Whenever Reign tried to take over...I would...I'd think you...of You and Ruby..." I turn around to face her. She's looking at me with watery eyes. She's so beautiful even when she's crying. "She hated it, because it was what countered her dark attempts to take over me." I look her in her eyes.

"Its a little cliche but, the only way to counter dark is with light right." I let out a small smile and she chuckles.

"Through all of this, you kept me from going under. I just thought you should know that." I touch the glass. "Everyday, you and Ruby were the reason that I worked so hard to come back." I say. "I made a promise that I'd be there for the both of you and I failed. I need to fix that." I finish.

It's time I stopped running. I'm here now. This is what I wanted in the _first place_. She nods and rests her head on the glass. I do the same and close my eyes, trying to feel her from the other side of the glass. A metaphor for the little barrier the last year and a half had put between us.

We could still see each other, Crystal clear as day, but there was something keeping us from ever...connecting...keeping us separate. For now. I must make this right. For all of us.

Alex's pov

I can't believe the kind of day I'm having right now. First, Ruby and Lena didn't want to leave the DEO, then a _freaking_ gang of rogue aliens decide to have a _freaking_ fight in one of the bars.

Now I find out the mother fucking _president_ is coming in to check out Sam who may or may not be able to be stationed under us anymore. Not to mention the president wants to _talk to Reign of all things._ What the shit, right. _God fucking damnit!_

This not fair on any of us, more Sam than anyone. She's been fighting Reign for how long and now she's being forced to let her take control just to talk to the fucking president. Why does the universe hate us.

What am I going to tell Ruby, that her mother might just be put under a maximum security prison specifically made to contain Supergirl and or Superman but has now been modified to hold something even stronger. Yeah that's going to be a fun conversation. The girl just got her mother back! Why would they want to take her away.

Geez even Lena will go nuts. I swear she might just go bat Shit if they do. Knowing her she'll find a way to straight up break Sam out and stash her somewhere where no one will ever find her. The great thing about that is I'll help. Kara probably. She's found kinship in Sam not just because of their similar biology. They're basically sisters. Sorta.

So yeah, we will gladly break every fucking law in existence to make sure Sam stays. She doesn't know that, but that's okay. It's better she not know that. I'm pretty sure she'd just turn herself in. She's too good for her own good. I love that about her. She's so selfless that sometimes I wish she could just be selfish for once.

My phone interrupts our...moment? Shit if I know. I pull it out. It another message from Ruby asking how things are accompanied by a picture of her pouting with the caption _'I miss you guys.'_ Smiling a little I turn my phone around and show Sam the picture with a chuckle.

"Your daughter is a real dork. She totally gets that from you." I say. Sam smiles fondly at the pictures. The pure love in those gorgeous hazel orbs, God I'll never get tired of seeing that.

"Yeah, she's definitely is a huge dork like me. Kinda extra too. Though I do hope you have become immune to that pout. It's dangerous." She says.

I playfully roll my eyes. Oh yes the pout that I'm still weak around. Ruby is the most adorable thing on the planet. She could get away with anything if I didn't have practice resisting a pout. Kara was relentless when we were growing up. Nothing's more dangerous than an adorable person knowing they're adorable.

"Oh I can handle that pout trust me." I say. She raises an eyebrow at me. _Fuck_. "Okay I maybe I haven't mastered it but I can hold off longer than most." I admit and she chuckles deeply. "That's true but you had an unfair advantage. You spend years resisting Kara's pout." She says.

Wow can she read my mind of something. I don't know how I would feel about that. My mind is not exactly family friendly.

"Speaking of Kara, I won't have to fight her again during these test right." She asks with a small voice. She's still beating herself up. "I don't think so. These tests are to look at your abilities without your Kryptonian half." I tell her.

It's so weird to think that Sam is not even half Kryptonian, she's a mixture of God knows what.

"Well I guess that's fine. Not like I have a choice. You don't really think J'onn will go through with the presidents request to speak with Reign." She asks. I sigh.

It's a majorly dumb idea and I'm sure the president has her reasons but who I'm their right mind would want to do that. Our whole thing was to keep Reign from coming back. _Not have a fucking tea party!_

"Alex?" Oh right. "I don't know, I mean J'onn definitely doesn't want to do that but he answers to the president. Orders are orders." I say. She groans and lays back, covering her face with her arms.

It's probably not the time for this but at that moment I decided that I was going to subconsciously check her out. I really didn't think about it because as soon as she was down my eyes just zeroed in on her abs. They're a lot more defined than the last time I saw them.

Not that I always see them, pfft, just like on the odd occasion when I was babysitting Ruby when Sam had to go to work on the weekend and was running late. Sometimes I would catch her running around the house half dressed and on the phone trying to get everything she needs. Just a few glimpses, nothing major.

So yeah, her torso is a lot more defined than before. And her arms. And legs. _Damn_ , I guess being on the run does the body good in some cases. Shit I'm staring. Eyes up Danvers! Ah, bad idea, they landed on _something else_. Higher!

Shit. Jeez it's been a while hasn't it. I'm shamelessly checking out my best friend. Well I mean, it's not the first time but why so I suddenly feel weird about it. It's not like she cares. One thing about Sam is that she knows she looks good. Not in a unattractive cocky way. But in that graceful confident way. Not afraid to flaunt now and again but not rub it your face.

Okay, I need to stop. I stand up and tap the glass. "I'm going to get you some supplies and then you can get ready for the tests." I say. She doesn't look up or anything. She just gives me a thumbs up and I giggle at her silliness.

I walk up to one of the lockers I keep around here for when I pull all nighters and grab some DEO sweats and a T-Shirt. Socks and shoes plus some underwear. I grab boxes rather than panties because I'm pretty sure Sam would prefer them. I grab all that and make my way up to the cell. She's still on the ground. This dork. I tap on the glass.

"Up and at 'em sweetheart! We ain't got all day!" I say in a playful commanding voice. She just moves her arms from her face and gives me a raised eyebrow. I hold up the clothes.

"The faster you wash up the faster you can get some greasy food. You're going to need the energy for the tests." I says and she doesn't move. "I can order pizza and burgers with extra bacon and cheese." I bribe. Then I smile.

"And if you're good, maybe I'll add in a big bucket of your favorite chilli stick biltong." I say with a smirk and her eyes widen in delight.

Ah yes, the way to an Arias heart is through their stomach. A trick I learned quickly. I usually bribe Ruby with pizza or Oreos. Not like I'm any better.

"Extra spicy?" She asks hopefully. "Extra spicy." I confirm. She smiles brightly and immediately gets up. I walk over to the key pad and input the code to open the cell. The kryptonite emitters switch off and the cell is unlocked. She walks to the exit but immediately stops in her tracks, looks around and bites her lip. This isn't new.

The past two days, Sam has always hated leaving the cell when she needed to use the bathroom. We always brought her food so that was okay. So seeing her stop by the cell door is not surprising.

Like before, I just give her a reassuring smile and hold out the clothes. She nods and steps out. She walks up to me and hesitantly takes the clothes. "Try not to break anything this time." I tease heartedly to cheer her up.

It works because she breaks into a pout. "I said I was sorry, but seriously you really shouldn't have an intercom in your bathroom. It's weird." She defends herself. The first time she left her cell to use the bathroom, I made the mistake of calling her through the speaker which she ended up punching out in surprise.

Ruby wasn't kidding. She is more fight than flight. Hit first ask questions later. She was just so precious when she walked out with the broken speaker in her hand and a adorable upset frown and pout on her face.

I just gently turn and push her towards the bathroom with a chuckle. "Come now hurry up. Or else no biltong." I playfully warn. She just rolls her eyes and walks away. "Yeah yeah." She says. I just watch her go. No I wasn't staring at her toned ass and endless legs, what are talking about, shut up.

Whatever. It was nice to see she her a little brighter than before. She's still dealing with the psychic trauma that much is obvious. But, I think us being here with her is helping. She hasn't had a nightmare or episode save for the little moments Reign claws at the mental bars and Sam's eyes flicker a bit when she's overwhelmed by fear or anger.

I just hope we can get through this without having to lose her to Reign, or the government. I don't know which is worse. No time to dwell on that right now. Time to set up for the tests. Fuck, where do we start?

Later.

Okay, so I've already set up for Sam's test while she was in the shower and ordered her food. Once she's done eating we will start.

She walks out the bathroom clad in the borrowed clothes and hot damn sweats and a T-Shirt have never looked so good. Fuck what? Danvers, calm your tits. Her hair is still damp but she looks a lot better. I think because she feels better. A shower can do miracles for the down spirit.

"Food?" She says. I chuckle and hand her the box of pizza. She takes it without a second thought. "Thanks." She says. I just shake my head when she talks with her mouth full.

I guess when food is involved, all sense of modesty and table manners fly out the window with Kryptonians. Kara, Kal and Ruby do it as well. Then again, neither of them are exactly neat. They're all kinda slobs.

But you wouldn't really notice it because it's controlled chaos. You need to at least have to eye to see it. That much was clear every time I witnessed Sam and Kara running around mad but still getting things done to the T. Multitasking is a witchcraft I have yet to master fully.

"Okay so I spoke to J'onn. He agreed to have me take the wheel in testing you." I start and she nods. "What will we do first?" She asks. "Well, you said that you were biologically created with an abundance of different species right?" I ask. She frowns but nods.

"Yes, according to the cult lady and Reign's knowledge I am made up of more than just Kryptonian DNA although that is one of the more dominant traits." She says. "I think because my physical body is that of a Kryptonian with a little extra spice." She adds.

Ho jeez. Okay. "Well, I think the first thing we should do is a DNA to see just what it is you are made of." I suggest. "I hate needles." She grumbles. I smile and pay her thigh.

"You'll be fine." I chuckle when she just glares at me with a mouth full of food. She looks like an angry chipmunk. "What happens after that?" She asks when she's done eating.

"Well, depending on your results, I guess we'll just test your abilities. We're very aware of what you're capable of at full strength, so we will just do a few exercises to she what you can do without your powers." I explain.

"Its pretty obvious you're a lot stronger than us mere humans. And faster. Though we want to see just how much. Compare it to Kara's speed and strength." I add. She frowns.

"Am I going to have to fight her. I don't want to do that." She says with sadness in her voice. "No, you won't have to fight her. We have a device that will be able to test your strength without you having to spar with anyone." I reassure her. "But?" She looks at me knowingly. God I hate it when she does that.

"But...there will be a time when you will have to spar with her. That would most probably be to test your hand to hand combat." I say. "We noticed that Reign is highly skilled in it. More than most, which is saying something, so if you know what she knows..." I trail off. "Than maybe that skill could have been passed to me." She finishes for me.

"Yeah." I confirm. She sighs and rubs her face. "I guess I see that. I do sometimes end up saying or doing things I know I previously had no knowledge on. The Kryptonian language for example and also battle strategy. I'm pretty sure I sucked at that if my gaming record has anything to say about it." She says light heartedly.

"Yeah I've seen those, you really do suck." I say and we share a laugh when she gently pushes me. My heart does a little jump at the contact because up until now, any contact has been a bit of a no no if you weren't Ruby. So two points for me, yay! Progress!

"Come on grumpy, off your butt so we can get started. Though, before that, I suggest you call Ruby. She's getting antsy. And Lena. She won't stop bothering me and Kara who, right now, is currently down town stopping a building from burning down." I say and hand her my phone to show her all the calls, missed calls and messages from the two in question.

She perks up at the mention of Ruby. "Oh, yeah! Wait shouldn't she be in class right now." She asks suspiciously, phone in her hand. I roll my eyes. Like that's going to stop her. "She on lunch right now and she only has so much time to talk, so if she's late it's you're fault." I say. "Good point." She nods and dials Ruby's number.

I stand up and give her some privacy while she talks to her daughter. Well, I try to until she squeaks out in shock and pain. "Ow!" She yells. I turn to see her holding the phone away from herself and holing her ear. "Alex! Why would you put it on speaker?!" She says. What? I walk over at take the phone from her. I swear to took it off...

I roll my eyes. "It wasn't on speaker, dummy, you're daughter's just loud." I say and hand her the phone back. She pouts and I chuckle. "Also, super hearing." I point out and her pout intensifies. Then she rolls her eyes.

"Really, you're making fun of me too." She says into the phone and I burst out laughing. Ruby is probably saying the same thing. "Ganging up on me. Nice." She says. "I see how it is." She adds and even I can hear Ruby laughing on the other side of the line.

"I'll be right back." I say giggling as I walk away. I need to get some things before we start testing.

I walk into my lab and grab one of the tabs and some syringes. I also grab some tubes and needles. Cotton balls and other utensils I might need. Including some kryptonite. I hate using it, but how else am I supposed to break Kryptonian skin.

I need Sam to be at full strength and health for me to run the tests and get the most viable results.

Okay so I think I got everything I need. I hear a short buzz and look to the security feed on the desktop. I smile when I see Winn standing there holding up a brown paper bag with a smile. Great, right on time. I walk out the lab and to the entrance door.

I open it and immediately grab the bag looking into it with a smile. "Thanks man." I give him a playful slap on the shoulder. He rubs that spot with his own grin. "Hey, anything to make her feel better about all this." He says.

"An interesting request too but I'm sure there's a story behind it." He says pointing to the bag. I nod. "Yeah, there is but that's for another day. Is Kara back?" I asks.

"No, she's on her way to L-Corp to calm Lena down. Apparently she was watching the news feed on Kara's rescue and was freaking because she was inside a smokey building." He explains. Oh man.

"She's okay though right?" I ask. He just waves his hand. "Eh, she's fine." He says. "Anyway, I gotta get back but I'll see you later." He makes finger guns and back tracks before turning away. I just shake my head and turn back to my lab.

Once everything is in order I make my way back to Sam. She's still on the phone with Ruby, though, she looks a little sad. I just stand a small distance away and watch.

"Listen baby, I got some pretty interesting news today." She says softly. Oh fuck just going for it too. "I'll tell you everything when I see you later but everything will be okay." She adds. She fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"No, I'm...I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving. Not again." She says and then looks up at me with a determination in her soft hazel eyes.

"I'm here to stay, I'm not going to leave." She says. "I promise." She all but whispers and she looks at me. And I believe her. This isn't about just her or Reign, or even the world. This is about us. And I will do anything in my power to make sure they don't take her away from us.

 _This_ , I promise.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, the fluff. My heart. Sam is just too precious and Alex just fucking kiss her already.
> 
> Slow burn guys. Slow burn.
> 
> Well that was interesting wasn't it. What could the president possibly want with Reign?
> 
> Also, Sam and Kara sparing? What you think, should I do that? I could probably incorporate that idea I had in the AN right at the beginning 
> 
> I have also updated the summary and tags in addition to my possible plot ideas, if you haven't already noticed.
> 
> This is a mess but I love it.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam have a heart to heart. Sam talks about her past. Winn is adorable. They talk about Sam's abilities and what she's capable of without her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I haven't updated in forever but I am busy with college and my assignments are a bitch. I won't bore you with those details.
> 
> This is just a set up chapter for when Sam begins to actually train or whatever. I also wanted to give a bit of background for Sam's character for this story since its not exactly the same as in the show.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 8

Alex's pov

"God this will never get easier, I _hate_ needles." Sam says wearily looking at the kryptonite needle with distaste. I don't blame her. I don't like this thing either. Mostly because it makes her uneasy.

"Sorry, but there's no easier way to do this, we need a strong sample to get as much information as possible." I tell her and gently prep her arm for me to take some blood.

I softly dab some liquid onto her bicep and _oh_. Oh _Damn_. Okay, little more toned than the last time I did this. Okay _focus_ Danvers, don't need to go through that again. Anyway, I grab the needle and give her a reassuring smile. She nods that she's ready and looks away. Aww that's so cute. It's nice to know some things never change.

"Its kinda funny that you know you're indestructible for the most part, have heat vision and freeze breath, all these abilities, and yet you're still afraid of needles." I say trying to keep her mind off the small contraption in my hand which I am now currently penetrating her steel but soft skin with. I'm guessing it works because she turns to me with a raised eyebrow. _What?_

"You're one to talk Miss _Badass Secret Agent who fights big bad aliens on the daily but is terrified of a little spider_." She fires back and oh, right in the feels. This bitch, how dare she. She's right though and that's why I hate it.

"In my defense, that was not a _'little spider'_ it was a fully grown adult Wolf Spider, which is extremely dangerous and poisonous to us humans thank you very much." I say defensively.

"You let out the girliest scream I had ever heard and that's saying something because I used to be on the cheerleading squad in high school and all those girls did was squeal." Sam says.

Okay, wait, I have _a lot_ of questions about that entire sentence. "You used to be a cheerleader?" I ask in surprise. Hey, give me a break okay, Sam doesn't exactly strike me as the cheerleader type.

"Yeah...I know, I don't seem like the cheerleading type." She says. Okay she has seriously got to stop saying what I'm thinking it's freaking me out. "I also don't seem like the party animal type or the mean bitch type either but that's what I was in high school." She says.

"At least that's what I was said to be." She adds softly. I don't say anything. This is a territory we haven't really touched at. Just like I never spoke of my high school and college years a lot, she never spoke of hers either.

"Believe it or not, I was a bit of a jerk when I was growing up." She says. I don't believe that. She's too nice. "What did you do that made you a jerk?" I asks, glancing up at her while I still take her blood sample. She just shrugs.

"I was bullied a lot in middle school. I always knew I was different. Obviously not to this extent." She motions to herself and the blood filled tube in my hand now that I have finished taking the sample. As expected her skin heals instantly.

"So when I started high school, I didn't want to get picked on anymore and like any other insecure, socially awkward and questioning teenager that cares too much about what other people think, I decided to try and fit it with the popular people." She says. Ah, now I see.

"So...what? Did you pick on the nerdy kids and insult teachers on their weight?" I ask while putting a sample of her blood in a test tube, scanning it and walk over to her while it reads. The results won't be ready for a few hours. She snorts.

"No. I wasn't exactly the direct bully. I never really said any mean things or did any means things but..." She lets out a breath and looks down at her hands. "...I didn't stop others from doing it." She says softly. Oh. Oh I see. Oh boy.

"Sam..." I say her name softly. She just shakes her head and shuts her eyes. "Don't. Please. There's no justifying my actions as a teenager. I was wrong and I knew I was wrong and yet I did nothing." She looks at me with so much pain and regret in her eyes. "I would watch my friends and teammates belittle others." She says.

"I would watch them call people names, trash their stuff, push them around and just mentally and psychologically break them. Physically they didn't do anything because apparently that's where I drew the line. Just...casually tell them we need to leave because of something more important." She rants, angry at herself.

She sighs and closes her eyes again. "Reign is right." She says. _Wait what?_ "I may not have been the victim and I may not have been the culprit. But because I just stood there and did nothing...I'm Just as responsible." She whispers the last part out. I have no idea what to say to this. I mean, what can I say right now?

"Growing up I hated being picked on...but instead of standing up for those who were going through what I did...instead of standing up for them like I should have...I just watched...Then looked away like I didn't see anything." She finishes.

Oh Sam. "I didn't want to get hurt anymore. So I pretended to be someone I wasn't and I let them hurt others." She adds. "Sam, that was a long time ago. You've grown out of that. You're a different person now." I take her hand in mine when I say this. "I might not know who you were before but I know who you are now." I say.

She lets out a small smile. "Yeah...having your whole world turned upside down by a positive pregnancy test two weeks after getting drunk and falling into bed with your equally drunk meat head jock boyfriend you didn't even like that much can certainly put things into a different perspective." She says with a half humorous laugh.

"Didn't like that much? What?" I ask confused. How do you hook up with someone you don't like? How would that work? Wait I shouldn't talk. I used to think I was _straight_. I used to be with people I didn't really like either. Duh.

She smiles sadly. "Yeah, I used to have a huge crush on him for like...a year and a half. He was like the most wanted guy in the school. Good looking, strong and smart enough. He was sweet, and a little shy." She says and hearing her talk about this guy this way does not sit well with me.

Why? I don't fucking know. Maybe it's because this part of the story doesn't end well because the dick isn't even here. Yeah. That'd be it. Right?

"So when he told me he like me and asked me out. I obviously was over the moon. We dated, we were the power couple of the school. I might not have been the cheer captain but he was the basketball captain." She tells me.

"But then he started changing, I think the popularity got to his head. Admittedly, due to actual evidence back then, besides the cheer captain, I was the most desired girl in a school." She says sheepishly.

My eyebrows go to my hairline. Not because I'm shocked because of course Sam would be the most desired because look at her. She's gorgeous, smart and strong. Even without her powers. Who wouldn't want that.

"Trust me, I know I'm pretty, my looks have never really been something I was particularly insecure about. And I worked hard to get my body as fit as it was. Uh...is?" She frowns but then shakes it off.

Yes. Yes you are fit. Still have the body of a model. No I will not say that out loud. Why would I when she knows it.

"Anyway, where am I going with this? I had a point." She says, confused as to what she was trying to explain. "Most desired girl in school." I say. "Right. That." She nods.

"So I think, his ego got blown way too much and he started becoming a huge jerk. He was becoming cocky and arrogant. He's sweetness turned bitter." She gets a look of distaste on her face.

"Basically he became the stereotype of the jerk jock basketball captain cliche." She says. "I don't know why I didn't just leave him when I had the chance. I guess because he was kind of safe in a way. I could handle his idiot ass." She rambles.

"Anyway that's not the point. The point is. I did like him. A lot. But then he showed his true colours and I didn't see them completely until it was too late." She says.

Well that's just the case most times isn't it. You think you know somebody. She sighs. "So yeah, after a drunk night with him, my life changed. I found out I was pregnant. I told my mother. She kicked me out. I told him, he broke up with me. My so called friends were nowhere to be found and obviously I had no family." She looks down. "I was alone." She says softly.

I suddenly have the urge to find every person that ever hurt her and I want to tie them to a spinning wheel and throw knives at them. Is that too much? I used to want to do the same to the people at my school who picked on Kara but it was never so...violent, or sadistic. Geez I must be tired.

"So, I packed up everything I own, through it in my banged up car and drove. I found a cheap hotel just outside of the City and stayed there for a while. I already had a job working as an I.T girl at Luthor Corp but I had to get another job to help pay for my rent and my fees." She says.

"Eventually I didn't have time and had to drop out but I still had online classes. Luckily I had more than enough credit to graduate early anyway." She adds.

Yeah I'm not completely surprised by that, she's extremely smart. A big brain is a very attractive thing. Smarts is sexy.

"I did started working at auto repair shop. I was doing online collage classes. My boss, Benny...he offered to pay for half of my tuition if I actually went to study." She says with a small smile.

"Obviously I said no. Not like I would have had the time anyway since I would have a baby to take care of." She smiles and I know she's thinking of Ruby.

"Eventually he convinced me, saying that my education was important and that if I could work two jobs, save up for my unborn child and still hold my own with machinery, I could handle some part time classes." She chuckles.

"He said I remained him of his daughter. He never spoke much of her but I know she meant a lot to him." She whispers. I'm still holding her hand so I give it a squeeze.

"Long story short, I started collage and then he died of a heart attack." A small tear slips from her eye. "I was alone again." She bites her lip.

"I couldn't keep up like I used to because I was close to my due date. I already had to stop working at the auto shop because I was pregnant. I just had my job at Luthor Corp and I was Damn good at it too but then I had to take maternity leave." She says.

"Apparently, A lot of shit went up in flames when I was on leave that they actually called me in and not only asked me to come back pronto but offered me a promotion and to pay for my tuition." She smiles at the memory.

"Turns out they didn't need to because I was offered a full scholarship in Metropolis. So all they did was offer to pay for my trip under the request that I work in their I.T department permanently." She chuckles.

"Of course I said yes. Things were looking up. I had a beautiful baby on the way. I had a job that I loved and I was studying something I loved." She smiles. "My life was changing. Though I was still alone." Then her eyes well up with tears. Please be happy tears. Oh she's still smiling. Happy tears. "Then one day...I wasn't anymore." She says.

Oh I love it when she talks about Ruby. It puts the most beautiful expressions on her face. "She was just small. So fragile and God she was just so precious. I fell in love instantly. Over and over again every time she looked at me. Every time she smiled. Every time she laughed." She whispers and oh my little gay heart why does she have to be so cute.

You see, this is what I want. I want what she had. I want to experience the joy of holding my baby girl or boy in my arms for the first time. I want it all.

"Then I met Lena and our partnership blossomed into friendship and well..the rest is history." She laughs. "I just told you my whole life story, I'm sorry." She says. I just smile and bump her shoulder. "No, it's okay, I didn't mind. I'm glad you trust me enough to share all of that with me." I say.

"But like I said. You're not who you were before. You're stronger now. You have a beautiful daughter and a family that loves and cares for both of you." I says softly.

"And I know, that you still feel guilty about your past self but now, now I know you won't hesitate to stand up for other because that is the type of person you are." I say. She looks at me with those hazel puppy eyes.

"And how do you know that?" She asks. "Because that's the kind of person Ruby wants to be." I say and I can see the tears welling up again.

"She would always tell me she wants to be strong and selfless just like her mother. Because her mother is her hero." I say softly and the tears start falling. Oh don't cry please. I just pull her in for a hug. She doesn't flinch. Yes! Progress.

"We might not be able to change the past. But we can shape our future." I say and she nods.

"Which is why you will get through this. Because your future is currently bored out of her mind in a classroom waiting for that afternoon bell to ring so she can race over here and give her mother a big bear hug and tell her all about how she hates school and how much it sucks." I say and she giggles.

"As much as she says so, she actually likes school. At least more than most." Sam says. Yeah that's true, but the girl really hasn't been excited about school lately for obvious reasons.

We pull apart. "Well, your tests should be done in a few hours, so how about we start with the real physical tests. Ready to get to work?" I ask her. She smiles. "Lets go." She says.

We both hop off the table and walk out the lab. I whip out my phone and shoot Winn a text to get the training room ready.

When we get to the exit she stops. I turn to her. She looks at me with a scared and sad expression. "Alex...is this a good idea. I mean. The last time I was out of this area I nearly killed everyone." She says softly. "I mean, here its fine because it's just us but out there..." She trails off, taking a step back.

I feel my heart break a little. She's so scared. And the worst part. She's afraid of herself. "Sam. It's going to be okay. Sure you caused a little trouble but that was mostly our fault." I say and put my hands on her shoulders. She only flinches slightly.

She's on edge. "We shouldn't have put in that tank in the first place. You woke up in a place you didn't know and it on us that we caged you. You were just trying to protect yourself." I tell her.

She just nods. "I'm sorry, I just..." She whispers. I bring her in for a hug. Again, she flinches only slightly but eventually relaxes. Still doesn't hug back but that's understandable. Baby steps. Though...I really do miss her hugs.

She gives the best hugs. Next to Ruby of course. The girl loves to cuddle. And I just soak it up. Despite my reputation for not exactly being touchy touchy. _Don't judge me_.

We break apart and she gives me a nervous smile. "Don't worry. Luckily we're going to use Kara's training room which is not too far and in a more private area so you won't have to worry about everyone else." I tell her and she just nods.

Later.

So we get to the training room with no incident. Besides the whispers and fleeting looks of fear by the agents we walk passed, everything fine. Sam was tense and alert. More of herself.

Keeping her hands claps in front of her as she walked and kept her head down. I know she tried her hardest not to listen to them but I could see the guilty as sad look on her face the whole way over here.

"Hey! There they are!" Winn says with a big smile and claps his hands together. He is standing by a window on one of the platforms above the actual training room.

I wave at him and Sam just nods in acknowledgement, still not completely comfortable. "I'll be right down, I just need to set up somethings." He says. "Okay, just hurry up." I answer.

I turn back to Sam and she's slowly walking around, taking in everything. Looking at all of the equipment in the large room.

"Nice..."She says with wonder. "So how exactly will we be doing this...in here?" She asks. "I mean this is a fairly large room but there is a lot of...expensive stuff here and if we are looking at speed...I don't feel like running through walls." She says.

Is it weird that I actually want to see that?

"Alex. No." She says with a knowing look. _Okay, seriously!_ "Wha- how did you- what?" I ask in disbelief. Can she read my mind? No like on the real!

"Alex, I might not have been around for a while but your tells haven't changed. Besides I know you." She says to me. I have tells? "You get that mischievous glint in your eyes and they widen just a bit." She smiles. "And that's just one of them." She adds. Oh. I have more. Great.

"It would be cool though." I say trying to play it off. "Yes and I'm sure you would have a great time when your director puts you on clean up for allowing me to run through the walls of your organization." She says sarcastically. Okay, yeah...J'onn would do that. "Good point." I mumble.

"But to answer your previous question. We're just going to have you do a few simple tasks." I say as I walk over to one of the weights. "This is made of a special kind of tech that allows us to manipulate its weight." I say and tap it.

"Basically what is going to happen, is you are going to do a few exercises. And each time we will increase the weight to make it heavier. This will help us get an idea of how strong you are." I explain. She eyes the weights.

"That's actually kind of cool." She says. I smile at the childlike wonder in her eyes as she walks over and examines it. "I'm guessing it has something to do with gravity. It's the only thing I can come up with for you to manipulate its weight without adding anything." She says curiously.

Okay. Wow. "That's right. There's more too it but that's the gist of it." I say. She really just thought of that just by looking at it? I knew she was smart but Damn.

"Is this the only thing we going to do or is there another way?" She asks. "No, we actually want to test you more but this is just for an idea of how strong you are so that we can set up more advanced tests." I tell her. She nods. "Anything else?" She asks. I run a hand through my hair. 

Yes, a lot actually. This is just a strength test but we also want to see where you are with your speed, reflexes, endurance and resistance." I explain. She frowns. "I'm guessing there are different ways in which I'm going to be tested." She says. I nod.

"But I promise, you won't have to worry about having to go toe to toe with anyone. At least not yet." I rub my next nervously when she gives me an intense look. "Combat. We're basically doing a full skills assessment." I say.

"Also we want to test out the range of you senses." I add. She frowns again. "Well, I actually don't know if my senses are any different to that of a human without my powers but then again, I've never been without them since...well since I got them." She informs me.

"Back in the cell, the kryptonite emitters...did you still have your powers under them?" I ask. She bites her lip. _Stop staring Danvers_.

"Not completely. I still had my strength and my senses were still pretty good although a little less effective. Though I don't really know because I never tried to use my heat vision or freeze breath." She tells me.

Okay. So maybe we're going to need more than the emitters to do this. I pull out my phone and send Winn a text. God I hate to have to do this but it has to be done.

"Alex?" Right. "Okay, so uh the kryptonite emitters are not going to be enough to completely cut off your Kryptonian powers." I start slowly. "But...We do have a few things that might help. I'm not particularly comfortable with it but if we want results, it's the only way." I add.

She gives me a skeptical look and crosses her arms waiting for me to explain. God I hate this. "We have made a few...accessories that contain highly concentrated kryptonite." I say.

She raises an eyebrow. "They can be worn on your person and will give the extra push." I finish. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes. God, I am both intermediates and a little warm. Warm? Why? I don't fucking know anymore, okay, leave me.

"Look, your resistance to kryptonite is a lot more than Kara's and our emitters don't have enough strength to keep your powers under wraps because if we had to up their maximum frequency we might end up seriously hurting Kara, so we never made it any stronger than we have it." I start to ramble.

"After a few incidents with other Kryptonians, we started making a few things with kryptonite to be able to at least get the upper hand. And since the emitters won't be enough for you, maybe if we added the others we could actually cut off your powers without hurting you." I finish.

She just looks at me. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tense. Then she smiles. What? "Why are you so nervous?" She asks. Okay, what the fuck. "Alex, relax. I get it okay. I understand. I'm not complaining." She says with a slight chuckle.

This bitch. I was having a mini _heart attack_ and she was just messing with me. I just level her with a glare. "I hate you." I mumble. Again, she just laughs.

"Hey! Okay! Here they are." Winn says as he walks through the door holding a bunch of the kryptonite bracelets, anklets arm bands and a belt. There's a kryptonite collar but I don't think we'll need it.

I don't feel comfortable putting that on her. She already feels like she's caged even though she won't admit it. I'm not going to throw a collar on her if she's doesn't need it.

I turn to her and see that she is just waiting patiently. "Where did you get so much kryptonite?" She asks. "Superman decided to leave some with us in case another...incident...happened." Winn answers. She just nods.

Then eyes the collar and raises an amused eyebrow. "I am not wearing that." She says with a slightly dark chuckle. I frown when I see her eye flash for a split second before she closes them and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry, she just... _ugh._ " She says and rubs her temple. Ah. So Reign is also opposed to that. Good to know. I think. "Eh, don't worry about it. We weren't going to put it on you anyway, I'm not sure why I brought it. I literally just grabbed everything." Winn rambles on aimlessly.

Sam just nods, still trying to get rid of what I can only assume is a big headache by the tired and annoyed look on her face.

"Alright. I say we get started. Here, I'll help you put these on." I say and take the kryptonite anklets. She takes the brackets and Winn will put on the arm bands. I drop down and clip the bands around her each of her ankles. The I stand up and grab the belt. Winn steps back and I step forward and wrap it around her waist.

I realised a little too late how close we were because of this. So when I looked up, all I saw was her beautiful face. I am literally like inches from it, what the fuck. She's just looking at me with those hazel eyes.

Wow they're really pretty this close. She smiles. Why do I feel like I'm blushing? _Focus!_ I snap my gaze down to the belt and clip it closed before immediately stepping back.

"Uh, how do you feel? Are they working?" I ask, clearing my throat. Why is it so dry. God it's hot in here. I thought the kryptonite emitters were off- oh wait they are....what?

Sam looks down at her accessories. "Yeah they are working. I can barely hear your heart beat now." She says. Wait...my heart beat? Her eyes widen a bit but she says nothing. "My heart beat?" I ask. She looks down and fiddles with the bracelets.

"Uuh yeah...I...I um..I kind of listen to it...to calm me down and to block out Reign when she gets to loud." She says sheepishly. Aww that's so cute.

Okay, I'm probably really blushing now. _Stop it!_ "I'm sorry if that's weird, I can stop. I usually listen for Ruby's but she's not here. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, I know it's invasive, I'm sorry, I just-" She's rambling now and it's adorable.

"Sam!" She immediately closes her mouth. I laugh at her puppy expression.

"Its okay. I get it. Kara used to do the same thing when we were growing up. She still does actually, at least when Lena's not around to calm her down. So it's okay." I reassure her.

Her cheeks go red and she looks down. Stop being so cute! "If my heart beat helps then by all means listen to it. I'll just keep in mind that I'll try not to scare you with it." I give her a wink and she giggles.

Suddenly the room is erupted in a intense green glow. "Alright, we are ready to rock and roll." Winn says from the window on the platform. "Whoa..." Sam drags out as she looks around and blinks rapidly. "That was instant. I feel weird." She says looking down at her hands.

Okay so it's working but..."Can you still hear my heart beat?" I ask. I don't know what I want her to answer. It's great that she can use my heart beat as an anchor but right now it's not exactly calm.

She closes her eyes. She smiles a bit. "Yeah, I can still hear it if I concentrate hard. It's not as clear as when I have my powers, but I can just make it out." She says honestly. Okay.

That's actually amazing. So her senses are heightened a bit even without her powers. Great. I smile back. "Well, okay. So that's good start." I say. Then I clap my hands together and give her a smirk.

"Now let's see what else you got."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh, writing Sam training is going to be fun! I'm so excited!
> 
> Aren't they just adorable. They're so cute! I put that whole Reign slipping through a bit for a reason. It's to show that she doesn't have complete control. Progression is important for this story...kinda.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Sam's training and a look at her abilities without her powers. Kara nearly faints. AgentReign family fluff and cuteness. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I haven't updated and I'm sorry. I just finished assignments and updated another one of my stories. I was supposed to post this chapter last night but my laptop decided to be a bitch.
> 
> Anyway it's here though and it's just some more cute moments and bonding between Sam and Alex.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 9

**Alex's pov.**

"Holy fucking Shit." Winn whispers next to me. The two of us are currently staring at the screen on the platform above the training area where Sam is testing her strength. And Winn is right. _Holy fucking Shit._

"This is incredible! I mean sure she's not as strong as Kara, not even _close_ but _damn_." He says. Sam is down there lifting weights and punching through things that wouldn't normally be punched through, at least if you didn't have Kara's strength. I think she broke one of the weights.

One of them is actually stuck in the wall because she lost her grip and sent it flying across the room.

Did I mention she doesn't have her powers. This is literally just her. I mean fuck, I knew she would be strong but not like this.

"She's like 80 times stronger than Mon-El. She's stronger than _J'onn_!" I say looking at her readings. "Again, no match for Kara but she has a better chance than anyone." Winn quips.

We've been testing her strength for like two hours now and by God she is strong. It's crazy. It explains why she was able to break out the tank.

"Man I really need to know what her genetic make up is filled with. God, when will those results finish?" I say impatiently then walk over to the window to watch her. She's taking a break, just idly walking around the room drinking water.

The kryptonite jewelry is definitely doing it's thing but you wouldn't even be able to tell with the readings we've been getting. Kara is definitely going to pout when she sees this. Knowing that under kryptonite Sam will still kick her ass. I'm tempted to call her over but she's at CatCo, probably sucking face with Lena and trying to be subtle about and it and failing.

I tap on the glass. She looks up and waves. "You good?" I ask. She gives me a smile and a thumbs up. I turn to Winn and he gives me a weird look. "What?" I ask. He points to the tablet in his hand. "The mic wasn't on." Is all he says.

It takes a while for me to get what he's trying to say but once it does, _holy shit_. My eyes widen and I look back down at Sam in shock. She just looks at me in confusion.

"You can hear me..." I say. Her frown deepens but she nods. Her lips move but I can't hear anything she's saying because _the fucking mic is off_!

I point to my ear and shake my head. Again, she gives me a confused look. I gesture more frantically. "You can hear me! But I can't hear you!" I say. I can feel Winn looking at me like I'm crazy.

She gets that look on her face where her face scrunched up and she pouts a bit when she's thinking. Then her eyes widen and looks up at me in shock. I take it she finally figured it out.

Turning to Winn. "Bro, turn on the mic." I say. He fiddles with the tablet. Turning back to Sam I gesture for her to talk. "Oh my god what." I hear her say. "This is awesome." Winn whispers. "How can I hear you. You're so far away." Sam asks me.

"The mic is on. I think, before, you weren't really used to your heightened senses without your powers, so now that you are, you can turn it on and off and change its capacity at will....subconsciously, like breathing or something." I rant.

"Whoa..." She says. Then her face scrunches up again. She starts turning her head side to side like a puppy. "Do you smell Chinese?" She asks. What?

"Hey there you guys are! What's up, we brought lunch!" A cheery voice says behind us. Winn and I turn around to see Kara and Lena walking towards us. Both have their arms full of take out food. Chinese. Holy shit. _What_?!

I whirl around and look down at Sam in shock and amazement. She just looks at me waiting for an explanation. "What, what happened?" Her voice comes through the speakers. I look at Winn and his eyes are busy as wide as mine I'm guessing.

"Was that Sam?" Lena asks. "Lena?" Sam asks. "It is!" Kara says with big smile. She and Lena immediately put the food down on the console table and walk over to the window. "Kara?" Sam says again.

As soon as they get to the window Kara stops dead in her tracks. She starts swaying and stumbles backwards holding her head. "Wha..." She says breathlessly. Lena and I are immediately at her side to hold her steady.

"Kara!" Lena says. "What, what just happened? Is she okay?" Sam's voice is frantic. "Guys!" She says. I'm positive she might just jump through the window if we don't answer her.

"Sam, it's okay, she's fine. She's probably just a little taken back by the Kryptonite radiation coming through from the training room. We've never had it up this high and it's pretty intense." Winn says and starts typing away on the table.

The green glow of the training room dims down to completely nothing. He switched it off. Kara lets out a relieved breath. "Oh jeez that was weird." She says and stands up straight. She shakes her head and smiles. "I'm good. I'm okay." She says and lovingly kisses Lena's head and squeezes my hand.

She walks over to the glass. We follow. The sight of Sam looking up with a worried expression mixed with guilt kills me. She won't ever stop blaming herself for everything that goes wrong will she?

"I think it's time for some lunch. What do you say?" I ask her. She just looks at us, but nods. "Can I keep these on though?" She asks with a small voice, lifting up her hands to show the Kryptonite bracelets.

All four of us sigh. Well, I mean if it makes her feel better. I really hate this but...we need her to be comfortable at least.

"Sure, hold on, I'm coming to get you." I says and give her a small smile. I turn to the rest and they give me worried looks. They're just as concerned as I am. "We'll eat in the lab. I think we're done for the day. I have to pick Ruby up now anyway." I say. They just nod.

I turn and walk down towards the training room while they grab the food and head down to the lab.

I walk into the training room and Sam just stands there with a frown on her face. "Sam?" I say softly. "Are you sure she's okay?" She asks me. "She's fine, really. Like Winn said. The kryptonite emitters are at their maximum and we've never had them up this high. She just got a little overwhelmed is all." I tell her.

She nods. "Sorry, I just...She saw me and then suddenly she looked like she was sick and immediately retreated. I thought..." She doesn't finish her sentence. She just looks down.

She doesn't need to say it. I know. She thought Reign showed her face. Okay, Reign's influence is really starting to piss me off. Sam doesn't deserve this.

"Hey." I walk up to her and take her hands in mine. "I'm sorry." She says and I can see she's really trying. She is. But the trauma has her on edge twenty four seven. I can only imagine what she had to go through while she was out there by herself.

Wait. That's it! I look up at her with a big smile. She frowns. "What?" She asks with that tone that tells me she's suspicious. Can't blame her. My ideas are a little crazy. But not this one. This one is good.

"Well... Ruby gets out of school in about 30 minutes." I start while looking at my watch. "I was thinking, why not come with me to pick her up. You can get out of here for a bit, just enjoy a short car ride..." I trail off with a hopeful tone.

Her eyes widen. "Alex....No." She says and moves to step away. Oh no you don't. I tighten my grip on her hands. "Alex, yes! Come on it will be fun! It's just a drive there and back, maybe get some more food because I can assure you there will be nothing left when we get back." I say.

"Besides. You've been scaling the city this whole time by yourself, been around people, seen Ruby's events. Why reluctant now?" I ask. She just sighs.

"That was because I kept my distance and didn't really have to worry about hurting everyone." She tells me. I can see the little bit of fear in her gorgeous eyes. Yes, I said gorgeous, that's not weird.

"Yeah well not only will this help with your progress, test out your restraint and your new bling..." I say and motion to her wrists. Then look her in her eyes. "It will mean so much to Ruby to see her you outside here." I say.

Yes I fucking used the Ruby card because it fucking works. It's true though. It will give the kid hope that her mom is getting better she will be happier which in turn will make Sam happy and even more motivated to get through this. I know what I'm doing.

She just looks at me, I can see her thinking about it. The fact that she's considering it tells me I already won.

"Come on please. Besides, this will be a test run and it will prove that you got control over Reign around others. The president will see that and you won't be sent away." I add. She sighs. Yeah, I won. The Truth.

"Okay, okay, I guess you're right." She mumbles. I smile in triumph. This is a good decision.

I quickly pull out my phone and shoot the others a text telling them that Sam and I are going to pick up Ruby. I'm immediately bombarded with a million texts and emojis(Kara). I roll my eyes when Winn mentions that J'onn will kill me.

I'll deal with J'onn later. Sam is my primary concern right now. And if taking her into the city life to pick up her daughter from school is going to help her heal then that's what I'm going to do.

I grab her hand and start dragging her out into the hall so we can get to the garage. I can hear her groaning in protest but follows anyway. No I did not giggle I just chuckled, shut up.

We obviously get weird looks as I drag her through the halls. I don't care. I'm on a mission.

Once we get to the garage I can sense her anxiety rising. Stopping at my car, I turn to her. "Sam, if you really don't feel comfortable doing this it's fine. You don't have to." I tell her. I'd hate to make her so uncomfortable she retreats away from me.

I'm trying to make progress not make her feel pressured. Sometimes the two intertwine, it's a balance that makes it work.

She shakes her head, a familiar determined look on her face. "No. No I have to do this. If it will help then I might as well get used to it." She says with a strong voice even though it breaks a little at the end. See my plan is already working, I'm so smart.

"Well alright then let's get go going shall we." I say and open the passenger door for her. I'm so smooth. Nailed it. She smiles at me and gets in.

Feeling giddy that this is actually working, I practically skip over to the drivers side and hop in. She gives me a sly grin. I point at her with a serious face. "You saw nothing." I say. She just chuckles and buckles up. Safety first.

I pull out of the garage and start driving towards Ruby's school. "So..." She starts. "As far as I'm know. The world thinks I'm in a coma or some shit right?" She asks. Oh right. Yes. The cover story for why Sam is not around. She must have picked it up somewhere along the line while secretly watching over us.

"Uh, yes. The cover is that you were severely injured during the battle between Supergirl and Reign. You were helping others get to safety and ended up getting caught in the cross fire." I start explaining.

"It works because of yours and Lena's friendship as well as Kara's. And as far as the world knows, Lena and Kara are good friends with Supergirl and that indirectly makes you a friend as well so it's not random or suspicious as to why you were so close to the chaos." I say.

"We also say that you were protecting them with me while the battle was raging and that you got trapped under some of the debris from one of the buildings that were destroyed." I say. She nods.

"I'm guessing my...injuries were just bad enough that it took a whole year for me to recover as well as put me in a coma." She analyzes. Right.

"Yes that is correct." I say. "Okay, so wouldn't it be weird that I'm now just randomly going to show up at Ruby's school, looking all healthy and Shit when I've been bed ridden all this time?" She raises an eyebrow. Oh fuck she's right. "Damn." I whisper.

"You know what, no, it will be fine. I mean, it was a year so...it Not like it was only a few weeks." I say. "I think maybe if we throw in crutches or something and say because you were under for so long you need to get used to using your legs again." That's not a bad idea right? That would work.

"I think the only real suspicion would be why you're suddenly a lot more ripped than before." I did not mean to say that out loud I swear. _Fuck_. She turns to me with a look of surprise. I just keep my eyes on the road, I can feel my embarrassment colouring my face.

"haha What?" She's laughing at me! "Oh come on Sammy, don't act like you don't know." I quip. She's still laughing at me!

"It will be a little strange to see you have more muscle definition if you weren't doing anything but laying down on a bed! It's not a weird observation. You've been running around like a freaking ninja! Of course you're going to look ripped." I should stop talking. She's laughing harder.

Just shut up Danvers you're digging yourself a deeper hole. Just stop.

"Stop laughing at me!" I exclaim and smack her arm. She doesn't stop. "You're rambling! It's adorable." She says between giggles. Pfft, no. I'm not adorable. I'm badass. A very clear difference. Adorable is when you see a puppy try and jump but can't get. That's adorable. Not me, who can break someone's fingers in sixteen different ways.

"But that aside, you're right it would be a little weird for me to show up looking like I spent the last year in the gym." She says finally calming down.

"I'm going need to get something to cover up my guns though." She teases and flexes obnoxiously just to spite me. I just roll my eyes and try not to stare. "And also cover up this shirt which has the DEO badge on it." She adds looking down at the grey t-shirt. Yeah that's a good idea.

"I think I got a hoodie in the trunk along with my crutches." I say. "Those really cool ones that can like fold and you can put them anywhere?" She asks. "Yeah, I was actually supposed to return them to the DEO but I keep forgetting." I say. I really should return them. Eh, I do it later.

"Man, I really forgot how nice it is to just go for a drive. I've been flying back and forth now a days, it's been a while since I've actually seen the city from this angle. It's refreshing." She says after a moment. She's staring out the window, watching buildings fly pass and watching the people with a small smile on her face.

She looks so pretty. The sun is shining through the buildings and reflecting beautifully off her features.

"So how exactly did you keep hidden when in the city?" I ask. "I stayed with the crowds and wore less than noticeable clothing. I'm sure you saw my little collection of dark hoodies and sweats." She tells me.

"I would normally just come down to the city to get resources. Mostly take out." She says. "I saw you also had a whole stack of cash. I'm wondering how you got all that without anyone noticing? We checked your credit card details. It hasn't been used in a year." I tell her.

"That's because I have more than one account." She says. "The one you were probably looking at was my current one. The one I would normally use." She says.

"The other is the one I had before I had Ruby. I kept it and saved up a hella lot of money to support her when I found out I was pregnant. It was originally supposed to be just for her." She explains.

"I would save and save into that account in case of emergencies or if Ruby decided to go to college." She says and holy shit, she really was going all out huh.

"Wait, you're telling me you have been hoarding cash in a secret account for the last like, thirteen years!?" I say. She chuckles. "Hey, it was a good decision. It came in handy many times. Like I said, it was mostly for Ruby." She says.

"But when I started working full time at Luthor Corp with Lena and got my promotion after I graduated, I didn't really need to use it all that much." She says. "I still saved into it obviously so the amount just kept rising." She fiddles with the hem of the shirt.

"So when I left and was on the run, I knew I couldn't use my usual account or you would have found me." She sounds so sad.

"So to avoid that and not keep risking getting caught on camera at the bank, I made a decent with draw enough to last some time but not be too suspicious." She adds.

"It was mostly for food and an entirely new wardrobe seeing as I couldn't return home." She finishes.

"You were legit going to start a new life if you had to, wouldn't you?" I asks and she doesn't have to answer. I already know she would. If it meant keeping us safe. God she's just so good. I hate it sometimes! Be selfish for once! I probably sound like an idiot. But anyway.

"Yeah...I know you'd probably kill me for that that but I know you understand." She tells me. Yeah. Yeah I do.

We pull up to the school. There's still about ten minutes before Ruby's after school bell rings and probably another five minutes before she walks through the doors so we got some time.

"I'm gonna go get the stuff out the trunk." I say and she nods, biting her lip and staring at the building. She needs a second to get her bearings.

I walk out and pop open the trunk. Oh so I was right. Both the hoodie and crutches are in here. I grab both items and make my way over to the passenger side of the car. She opens the door.

"Oh the sun feels so good right now. I've been in the dark for quite some time. I rarely went out during the day." She says and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah nothing like polluted air and the smell of hot motor oil and scented puberty to make a person feel home." She jokes. Oh my god. "That's quite the description." I chuckle.

"The joys of super senses." She mumbles and puts on the hoodie. Then she smiles at me with a certain glint in her eyes. Why am I blushing?

"Like I can still smell the faint fragrance of your perfume still lingering on this hoodie." She says. Oh. That's why. How the freak.

She didn't even say anything and my face just randomly heats up! What, did it know she was going to be smooth and just instinctive decided to flush. Fuck biology, this some bullshit. Stop fucking blushing, she's just stating a fact, you nincompoop!

"Really? That's not weird." I try and play it cool. Emphasis on try. "No not when you're used to it. It's nice though. Comforting." She says and does that thing she does when she's shy. Pulling the neck hem of the hoodie up to the tip of her nose, her hands covered by the long sleeves and a pink colouring her cheeks.

Oh sweet baby Jesus she's so cute! It should be illegal to be that adorable. I hand over the crutches next. "Ooooh these are so cool." She says and takes them. Opening them up and clipping them into place. She adjusts them and starts walking around in them as if she was injured.

_RING!!!!!!_

Just in time too. Looks like school's out.

**Sam's pov.**

_RING!!!!!!_

As soon as that bell went off so did my nerves. God, I am so not ready. Okay I am ready, I know I can deal. I just don't want too. I can already hear the chatter of all the students and the parents.

"That's our cue." Alex says breaking me out my thoughts. "Yeah, I guess it is." I say and we both get back in the car and drive over to the pick up zone. We part somewhere where, if I know Alex, is somewhere close to the school but avoids the traffic when exiting.

She switches off the car and turns to me. "Are you sure you're okay with coming up with. You can wait in the car if you're not up to it." She asks me. God, she's just so worried about me. I know she's just looking out for me. I admire that but, I have to do this. She's cares and sometimes I forget just how much.

Looking down at my wrist, still with the kryptonite bracelets, glowing a bright green. I feel the effects. It's not much but it's something. **_'You're weak.'_** I mentally roll my eyes at Reign's voice in my head. Maybe I am but that's okay. I take a deep breath.

"I'm going to have to at some point. Might as well start now." I say strongly. "Besides, I wanna annoy Reign. She's being an asshole." I say with a smirk. I can hear the she demon growling, trying to claw her way through the bars. Suck it bitch.

Alex just chuckles. "Well, okay then. Let's go." She says and we both get out the car. Of course, I make a show of looking like I'm injured while using the crutches. I hear Alex giggle behind me. "I'm sorry, it's just a sight I never thought I'd see." She says.

"Its not the first time I'm in crunches. Being a cheerleader is dangerous sometimes." I say and we start towards the crowd of children and their parents/guardians.

"Okay, I'm going to need an explanation." She says. "Okay, so it was just after cheerleading tryouts. I had made the squad and we were practicing a routine on the field while the football team was training." I start.

"I was one of the acrobats on the squad and while I was in mid flip, I saw one of the boys running my way at full speed. He was chasing a catch and didn't see me in time. I had managed to direct myself out the way at the last second but both of us collided at the ankle." I explain, wincing at the memory of the pain.

"The studs on his boots dug into my ankle while both of us were still with momentum. So it kinda twisted weirdly and I was out for about two weeks." I say. Alex pulls a face. "Ooh ouch." She says and I chuckle. "Tell me about it." I quip.

"Funny enough, that's how I met Ruby's father. His sister had also made the squad and he was there that day. He was the one that carried me to the nurses office. I started crushing hard for like a year before he asked me out." I say and smile sadly at the memory. I still hate how much he had changed since then.

I can feel Alex's eyes on me. "I know. Cliche story. Boy helps girl. Girl falls in love blah blah blah. But like I said before. He was a really sweet guy back then. He was nice and he was shy and a gentleman." I say. "But I guess even the sweetest of chocolates expire." I comment.

"You know. He was an idiot for letting you go." Alex says. I turn to her. "You're an amazing woman Sam, and an even more amazing mother. Anyone would be lucky to have you." She says and my heart burns like a new fire has been lit.

We stop walking (me, fake limping and just leans on the crutches) and she gentle puts her hands on my shoulders.

"And sure maybe you had a bad romance in high school but if I've learned anything from my past is that sometimes you have to go through a few assholes before you find the right person." She says. I smile at her.

"And hey, you'll find someone who will treasure you and that beautiful daughter of yours. And if your Prince or Princesses charming isn't there when you need them, I'll be your night in shining tactical gear." She says with a goofy grin.

That actually makes me laugh. "You're a dork." I tell her. "I'm badass thank you very much. You have no idea what I'm capable of." She pouts trying to be intimidating. Really she just looks like an adorable kitty. "No offense, Red, but I feel like I'm being threatened by a kitten." I say. She gasps and slaps my arm.

I gasp playfully. "Really, you'd attack a woman walking on crutches, you monster." I say with fake hurt. She just rolls her eyes we start laughing.

"MOM!" I hear a familiar voice shout excitedly. We both turn to see Ruby running towards us at full speed with a big smile on her face. My heart bursts with joy and the happiness on my baby's face. I'm not gonna cry, shut up.

"Slow down kiddo. You don't want run her over now." I hear Alex say. We both know that's not exactly possible but we have to keep up appearances. Especially now since I can feel everyone's eyes on us. I can hear them talking about us but my focus is on my beautiful girl.

Ruby comes to a halt just in front of us but doesn't stop completely as she just wraps her arms around me suddenly. "Oh!" I say in surprise and the sheer force of the embrace. I nearly stumble back but manage to keep my balance.

"You came!" She says into my chest. I smile as the warmth spreads. I lay my head atop of hers, gently kissing her hair. "Hey baby." I say softly. Basking the feeling of having my daughter in my arms again.

I'm still afraid of hurting her but with the bracelets I can have a little more confidence. "I missed you guys!" She mumbles. I chuckle.

"We missed you two kiddo." Alex says, a hand on my back and her other ruffling Ruby's hair. The teenager groans and let's go of me to fix it. "Hey, watch it. That takes an hour in the morning." She says. I laugh at this.

"Miss Arias?" We all turn to see a woman walk up to us. I recognise her. She's one of the soccer moms. Her daughter plays with Ruby....uh...Janet...I think.

"Uh hi...Janet?" I say unsure. I honestly don't really care but you know. "Its really good to see you again, Sam. We heard what happened." Janet says. Uuuh, okay. I'm guess I should have expected that.

"Uh yeah. It's good to be back I guess, though I will admit, I don't remember much what happened." I say.

It's not a lie. I don't. "Well, I'd expect that be a side effect for being in a coma for a year." Janet says with a small smile. Right. Coma. "Uh yeah." This is so awkward. Alex tightens her hold on my waist.

"Hello Miss Moodly." She says with a tight smile. "Miss Danvers." Janet says with an obviously fake smile. Oh okay...

"Miss Arias! Oh my gosh." We all turn to see...Ruby's teacher? What. "Mrs Limerick, hi." I greet. I always liked her. "Oh boy it's so good to see you. God when they told us what happened I was shocked." She says. She steps closer and Alex's hold tightens.

"But I'm glad you're back and well. Or, mostly well." She says with a kind smile while looking at the crutches.

"Yeah me too. Though my injuries are all healed up, I still have noodle limbs. Not using them for a whole year...it's going to take some work until I can walk without feeling like jelly." I say with a small laugh.

I hear Alex and Ruby giggle next to me. " _Noodle limbs_." Alex repeats and Ruby laughs harder. "Yes, laugh at my pain." I chuckle.

"Well that's good to hear. You really are a strong woman." Mrs Limerick says. Why is she looking at me like that. Like I'm cake or something.

"Uh, not at the moment. I can't even walk without looking like a drunk penguin but my personal Doc here is definitely my strength right now." I say and motion to Alex.

They turn to her. She just smiles tightly again. What the fuck. "Right, yes. Miss Danvers has definitely been a familiar face around here." Mrs Limerick says.

"Well I should probably get back. I'll see you ladies soon. And...get Well soon Samantha. I would _definitely_ like to see you back to your old self." She says with a wink and walks away. Okay...

"Yeah. Anyway, since you're up and about. I take it you're still being updated on what's happened?" Janet says.

"More or less. I mean, I just woke up Friday. The weekend was mostly just checking my condition and spending time with my family." I tell her with a frown.

"Yes and said family is currently waiting back at home for their food which we still haven't got so we should probably get going." Alex says with slight growl in her voice. Janet sends her a weird look. Okay what. "Food! I'm starving." Ruby says in delight. I chuckle. Some things never change.

"Well, if you want, and when you're ready, I can, you know, catch you up on the events of the past year. I would be great to see you more. The games are not the same without you." She says with a flirty tone. Oh. Uh.

"Thanks for the offer Janet, I appreciate it but I think I should just rest until I can actually go out and do something before anything like that." I say. God it got uncomfortable fast.

"Yes and I'm sure the rest of us can update her as well. We missed her and are going abuse this chance we have, Right." She says and looks at me with a smirk. Ruby nods and high fives Alex. I roll my eyes at them.

Janet smiles tightly. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you soon. Bye." She says and walks away. "Bitch." Alex says under her breath. Soft enough that only I can hear. "And then?" I ask.

She just shakes her head. "Nothing. Come on, let's get some grub. The kid is starving." She says and throws her arm around Ruby who just smiles.

Okay. Well. "Alright, let's get going then. I would also like to stop using these things. It feels weird." I say. We start walking back to the car.

"I was wondering why you had those. Is this a cover?" Ruby asks. "Yeah, we didn't want to look suspicious." Alex says. "And it looked like it worked." She adds.

We get to the car and I put the crutches away. I keep the hoodie on though. "Hey mom, is that a new hoodie? I've never seen it before." Ruby says. "No that's my hoodie. She's using it to cover up the DEO t-shirt underneath." Alex explains.

"Uh excuse me. You're hoodie?" I say playfully. Alex gives me a confused look.

"Yes, my hoodie." She says. "No no no." I say. I give her a smirk and hug myself and fiddling with the sleeves. "I like this hoodie and I'm not giving it back." I say.

"What!" Alex exclaims. "Its not your hoodie." She says. I look at her smugly. "You're right." I wink at her.

"It's _our_ hoodie."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what was all that, was Alex jealous!? Hahaha I love doing that. We see Sam's pov which we haven't seen in a while, it's mostly been Alex.
> 
> That whole hoodie scene at the end is something that actually happened to me. My best friend decided that she was going to keep my favorite hoodie and that it was not mine, it was ours.
> 
> A little more back story and how Sam survived the last year and the cover story for her absence.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superfriend time and fun stories. They find out a little about Sam's genetics. They talk about plans. Alex has a theory. Sam snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ho hi ho, into fun and angst we go!! This chapter is a doozy and probably makes no fucking sense in terms of biology and genetics.
> 
> I honestly had no idea what the fuck I was talking about. It sounded better I'm my head than when I put down.
> 
> But this is a fanfic and logic does not exist. So if some facts are wrong you are welcome to tell me but please keep in mind that generally things don't have to be 100% accurate.
> 
> Okay!
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 10

**Alex's POV**

"So let me get this straight. You put clay in gum wrappers and handed it out to your peers. That's genius." I say in amusement.

Ruby smiles proudly. "It was hilarious you should have seen their faces. I have a whole compilation on my phone of their reactions." She says. This kid is a riot. "It was voted one of the best April Fools pranks. That was a fun year." Ruby says.

"I should really stop telling you stories about my pranking days. It's giving you ideas." Sam says.

The three of us are walking into the DEO, down to my private lab, arms full of food. Ruby was just telling us about one of her famous past pranks at school before she and her mother moved to National City. The girl is wild and apparently so is her mother.

"You were a prankster? My my Miss Arias, you are just full of surprises." I say to her. She just rolls her eyes but smirks. "Mom likes to say she was an angel but I know she wasn't." Ruby says.

"Hey!" Sam protests. "What makes you think I wasn't a good kid. I was delightful thank you very much." She adds.

"I know you weren't an angel because I'm not." Ruby responds. Sam goes to open her mouth to retaliate but closes it. I snort and high five the youngster. "Don't encourage her." Sam glares at me. I just smile like I did nothing wrong.

"You should have seen what mom did to Lena a few years ago. I laughed for ten minutes straight." Ruby says.

We get to the lab and I open the door. "What did she do to Lena?" I ask. We walk over to where the rest are. As expected, just a bunch of empty food containers and happy faces.

Lena and Kara are cuddling on the couch while Winn is sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the table.

"Who did what to me?" Lena asks. "Remember that time we went to McDonald's?" Ruby says with a smile and Lena pulls her face. Immediately Ruby starts laughing. We put the food down.

Kara doesn't even need to be told anything before she speeds over and grabs three boxes of noodles, handing one to Lena once she returns to her seat.

"Oh god, that was just horrible." The CEO says. What happened? Sam hands me my food and Ruby hands Winn his before she sits between Sam and myself on the table.

"What happened?" Kara asks, a mouth full of food. This girl. "Okay, so, we were in McDonald's and we were almost finished with our food. I had a milkshake right, and when I finished it-" Sam starts and Lena groans.

Sam smirks. "Lena had gone to the rest room. You know that little ketchup dip cup thing they have for your fries, yeah, I filled up one of those and I put it in my empty milkshake cup." She says. Oh my god what the fuck! "No!" I say, already knowing where this is going.

"Wait don't beat me to the funny part." Sam says. "Anyway so when Lee came back I told I didn't want my milkshake anymore and asked if she wanted the rest. She said yes and when she took a sip from the straw, all she got was a mouth full of ketchup." She adds and her and Ruby start giggling uncontrollably.

Lena glares at them, obviously still sour about that day. I start laughing too because the image is too funny when pictured. I can't even. Just imagining Lena, pulling her face in disgust because she drank ketchup is hilarious.

Winn obviously thinks so too as well as Kara seeing as they're snickering along with us. Oh man I really need some tips. With Sam and Ruby capable of such things I'm going to have to up my game to survive the next prank wars I'm sure is going to happen at some point.

"Yes, laugh at me. We'll see what happens next time. Mark my words. I still haven't gotten my revenge." Lena declares. It's probably an empty threat but then again you never really know with Lena.

One time, Kara made her so mad, she put kale in Kara's potstickers and pizza, and made her sleep on the couch. Kara had flown into battle without backup and was injured badly. It was a dumb idea, one that the rest of us did not authorize. Lena was worried obviously.

But as soon as Kara was okay, she went from worried to pissed faster than Barry could run.

Even J'onn was a little unnerved by the immediate change. Yeah let's just say we're more than happy that she's on our side.

"No offense Lee, but I feel like I'm being threatened by a kitten." Sam quips. Of course, only she would be the only one who's not even slightly terrified of the CEO. Goes to show just how close they were..are, fuck.

"Yeah well that kitten has claws that's for sure." Winn comments. "True story." Kara agrees. Sam just shakes her head. "You've obviously never been on her bad side." I say.

"Not true." Ruby pipes in. "Mom's been in trouble with her a lot of times. She just finds a way to retaliate against her _'punishment'_ " She says.

"There's a reason she made me CFO." Sam says, voice muffled with noodles hanging from her mouth. "Unfortunately I have yet to actually best Sam in that department. Her mom skills are hard to win against." Lena says, obviously not happy to admit but sounds determined none the less.

"Mom skills?" Kara asks. Yeah same. "The skill of always being able to counter anything. With a kid this is something you must master." Sam answers. "Kids are smart, but you have to be smarter." She adds and Ruby giggles. "That makes sense." I say.

"Alex is pretty good at that." Kara says pointing at me. What? I am? "Yes! She is! She's always ready for anything." Winn agrees. Well that's my job guys. Secret government agent hello. I _am_ the unexpected, thank you very much.

"So I've seen." Sam comments. Wait what. I turn to her and she just gives me a wink. I'm not blushing I swear. "I helped." Ruby quips.

"Yeah, you're a stubborn one. Have to be three steps ahead with you." I say and ruffle her hair. She groans. "Again with the hair." She says.

"Hey Alex, one of your things went ding. I think the results are in." Winn says and points to one of my computers. "Oh!" I say happily and hop off the table, practically running to the consoles.

"What results?" Ruby asks. "My blood results. We're trying to see exactly what my genetic make up consists of since I'm not fully Kryptonian." Sam answers. I can hear the anticipation in her voice.

I read over the results, let's see what we're dealing with. The room is silent save for the humming of certain machinery.

Okay so...DNA and genetics. Holy hell. "Wow, you really are perfect." I mumble to myself. At least I think I did. I guess I didn't since I hear Sam get up and walk towards me.

"What did you find?" She asks. I jump since she's _so close_ , looking over my shoulder at the screen.

"W-well, basically it says you're DNA is at least ninety six percent Kryptonian. This makes sense since, physically that is what you are. The rest is modified genes and traits added to your code. Things taken from other species or were enhanced." I rant.

She hums. Jeez she's so close I could basically feel the rumble of it coming from her chest. It sends shivers down my spine. If she noticed she didn't say anything. Fuck is it getting hot in here?

I hear more rustling. "That makes sense as to how they made her. On Krypton, like on Daxam, we had technology way more advanced. So much so that we could combine DNA to procreate without the physical process of reproduction." Kara says.

"Sometimes, families would pick certain traits they wanted their offspring to have instead of leaving it to chance. Mostly those who were in high places and wanted a suitable heir or were in the military guild." She adds.

"My aunt would tell me stories about soldiers in the military guild who were born with certain genes enhanced to make them stronger. They were trained from a young age but only joined when they were 18." She gets up and walks over to us, also looking at the screen.

"Kryptonians are not known for our military. We were mostly known for our technology. We're not exactly the fighting type." She finishes. "That would explain a lot then." I say.

"If Krypton was to go to war, as advanced in technology as it was, it wouldn't have survived." Lena says. She's right. "So they created Super soldiers instead?" Winn asks. "How is that better?" He's got a point.

"It wasn't." Sam pipes in. Her voice and eyes distant. Probably, subconsciously digging into the deep archives of her Kryptonian mind.

"They tried to create the perfect soldier and failed because they didn't want a person. They wanted something they could control. The only way to get that would be to take away free will." She says.

"They closed that project as soon as they realised that their soldiers became machines instead." She steps back and walks over to the table, leaning on her hands.

"Of course, some were not happy with that decision. Then decided to continue with the project without anyone's knowledge." She starts pacing.

"Project World Killer." I say softly. This is fucked up. "So...mom was originally designed to be the perfect soldier?" Ruby asks. "What changed?" That's a good question. "There's not such thing as perfect." Is all Lena says with sad smile.

"That's why they added more ingredients." I say looking back at the screen. "From a chameleon species, they took the traits of camouflage for stealth I'm guessing." I say.

"I'm part lizard?" Sam asks with an amused eyebrow raise. This effectively breaks the somber atmosphere.

Ruby snickers along with Kara and Winn. Lena and I just smile. Knowing that it's just a diversion but we let it be. Now's probably not the best time for brooding. Especially since Ruby is present. She doesn't need that.

"Not really, but it would explain how you were able to blend in her on earth." I say. Yeah, you can't not notice that gorgeous face.

"You obviously don't physically change your form but it would explain how before everything happened, your body or cells would phase between Kryptonian and human." I ramble again.

It would also explain your faster healing, even without your powers." I add. "Your cells regenerate a lot faster than a humans, especially under high temperatures even though you're not cold blooded it does help." I quip.

"That's so cool." Winn says and Ruby nods with a big smile. "That's fascinating." Lena mumbles and joins me at the console.

"What else is there?" Kara asks. "Well..." I trail off. This one I have no idea how to explain. I mean the lizard one was weird enough.

Lena starts giggling. "That makes sense." She says. Sam and Kara share a look. "What?" They ask. Hoe don't do it.

"Sam remember how I always called you a werewolf because of your protective and possessive streak and the fact that you're always so active at night and love staring at the stars and the full moon with Ruby?" The CEO says with a smirk. The hoe did it.

Sam's eyes widen comically. "No..." She says and Ruby bursts into laughter, falling off the table and onto the floor in the process.

"Well, not wolf per say but the species is...primitive. The traits you have are strength, speed, heightened senses and...apparently a dominant personality. The idea was to create an...Alpha." I say, blushing a little because almost every word in that sentence had...suggestive connotations to them.

I'm going to hell.

Sam probably doesn't notice because she just looks annoyed at the revelation. "Well, I was the leader of the world killers so..." She mumbles with a roll of her eyes.

"Mom instincts." Ruby says between her giggles. "I always said she was a little too aware of things." She adds. "Now we know why." She finishes.

"Not to mention the pack mentality and the mentality to help rather than be helped." Lena quips. Sam just playfully narrows her eyes.

"And I'm not possessive!" She says. "Not extensively." Lena counters. "But you do sometimes act territorial. It's subtle, but still there." She adds. Sam opens her mouth but closes it again.

That's not necessarily a bad thing. "So I'm a Kryptonian Lizard Wolf, anything else." Sam mumbles and Kara giggles with Winn. "No. Not that I can see. The rest is Kryptonian, just mutated or enhanced." I say.

"That's not bad though." Winn says. "I mean despite the motive behind your creation." He adds. "You can raise a kid on your own and kick ass like it's nobody's business. The perfect woman I say." He says boldly. I agree. Of course I don't say that out loud.

Sam smiles gratefully at him. I'm not jealous. "Well, with this information we can move on with your testing." I say.

"Wait hold on." Ruby says and sits up, her eyes wide. "Does any of those things apply to me?" She asks. Oh Shit. That's...actually a good question.

They all look at me. Really, like I'll have the answers, sure. Let me just pull them out of my ass.

"I don't know." I say. "Its possible I guess." I add. "Not likely." Lena says. We look at her and she is looking back at the screen.

"Ruby was born while Sam was, at least I'm assuming, human. The artificial gene code is least likely to have been passed down to her. If anything, since her father was human, her genetic code would consist of the more dominant traits. In this case, Kryptonian and or human." She says.

I get what she's saying. "Sam is heterozygous, and she has co-dominant traits. So if Ruby were to inherit anything it would be her Kryptonian genes." I finish her thoughts. Dude. "Correct." Lena says.

"So wait, you saying that she could not have powers?" Winn asks.

"No, Sam's Kryptonian genes are strong enough to mask her other genes, so if Ruby inherited them, they would mask those of her human father." I say. "So I think it's more likely that she would have powers than not." I conclude.

Ruby smiles big. Oh god what have I done. Sam gives me a look. "Sorry." I say with a shrug. Ruby jumps up with an excited squeal. "That's amazing. I could have power like my mom! That's so cool." She says happily.

Nobody misses that she referred to her mother rather than Kara. Kara of course frowns but smiles anyway. Sam just stares at her gleeful daughter. The look on her face a mixture between, shock, horror and surprise.

"Please no." Sam says. Ruby just rolls her eyes. "Mom, we live in a world where basically everything can kill you. So I might as well pick something fun." She says.

I choke on my spit. Sam's eyebrows go to her hair line, Winn falls off his chair, Kara's jaw drops and Lena is speechless.

I said it before and I'll say it again. This kid is a riot. "Yeah she is definitely your child." Lena says after a while. I have go snort at this.

Sam glares at Lena who just shrugs and walks over to her girlfriend. "Close your mouth sweetie, you'll catch flies." She taps Kara cheek.

"I can't with this kid. I mean...What?" Winn says. Same bro, same. "She's got a point though." I say. Sam gives me another look. Oh god.

"What, she's right. Trust me, I've been in this business long enough." I try and defend myself. It's probably not working.

"See." Ruby backs me up. This isn't helping. "Besides, if I get my powers, Kara promised to train me. And Alex." She says. Hey! I never said tha- wait no I did. Fuck. Sam glares at me. Oh shit.

"Wait hold on. I said I'd teach her self defense. Which I've been doing, it's perfectly reasonable and a good set of skills to have." I say.

Sam just sighs, a shadow passing over her eyes. Oh god what is she thinking? "I guess that's fine. Nothing wrong with self defense. At least you're not teaching her how to use a gun." She says.

Ruby and I share a look. We will speak nothing of this.

"Speaking of self defense..." Winn trails off. "Do we have a plan for when the president gets here?" He asks.

"Yeah same. I just got my mom back, no way I'm going to lose her again." Ruby says and rushes over to her mother and hugs her like her life depends on it. Sam closes her eyes and lightly runs her hands through her hair.

We had told Ruby about the president's visit and the possibility of her mother going to a maximum security government facility if she wasn't convinced Sam wasn't capable of restraining Reign.

As expected, she wasn't happy. Can't blame her. She was almost in tears the was she was so afraid of the idea of losing her mother again. We had told her that we were going to do everything can to make sure that doesn't happen.

"First of all, the president's requests are ridiculous." Lena growls out. Word. I'm still not over that dumbass idea.

"Right. It's so stupid." Winn says. "I mean, she's worried about Reign being a threat and coming back and yet she wants to talk to Reign, I mean how does that work." He complains.

"She's trying to eliminate the threat by controlling it?" Kara says, more of a question than a statement. It's not a bad theory but it doesn't seem like something the president would do.

"Oh I wish her the best of luck with that one." Sam says with a dark chuckle. "I can't control and I'm part of her." She adds.

"I can just co exist with her. She's not a robot although she is artificially created. Sorta. Hell I don't know. She's just as...uh...real as I am. Think of us as two sides of the same coin." She adds.

"You must also remember that she is technically the original inhibitor of my body. I'm the chameleon that was meant to blend in with the dominant species until matured." She finishes.

"Dominant species: _Woman_." Ruby says then bursts out laughing. The rest of us join her. God I love this kid. Winn just sits there with a smile on his face.

He is currently sitting in the room with two of the most powerful being on the planet, a billionaire genius CEO, a secret government agent and a child protege. All of which identify as young woman, or girl, in Ruby's case.

We all know humans are the dominant species, not specific to gender.

"Heh, good one." He says genuinely. He might not agree and might argue or whatever but he gives credit when due. That was a fine observation by Ruby.

"But no seriously, if the president is planning on trying to control or eliminate Reign, she better have a plan B because that's not happening." Sam says seriously.

You know sometimes I wonder if Sam actually really hates Reign. Like it sound ridiculous, but think about it.

Despite what happened, and her constant complaints about her alter ego, she never actually entertains the idea of destroying her. In fact, she indirectly defends her.

At first you wouldn't realise it or even give it a thought but this has happened more than once. And also, it's obvious Reign wants out of her cage but I have this theory that she's actually okay with their arrangement.

I've seen the slip ups. Seen flashes, but even when Reign pops up now and again is never for a long time. It's almost like it's intentional. I thought if this back in the training room when Winn brought out the Kryptonite jewellery.

Sam was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of wearing the collar but I also know that she would do anything to get better.

My theory is this:

Reign obviously sensed Sam's scepticism and did something about it by slipping through to _'scare'_ us, to protect her or something.

Like Sam said, they're one and the same. So maybe they don't actually hate each other. Maybe they have a love-hate relationship, sibling rivalry type shit, I don't fucking know, okay! _It's just a theory._

"Alex?" The very object of my thoughts pulls me out my head. "Huh, sorry what?" I says stupidly. "Do you have any ideas on how we can get the president on our side?" Ruby asks.

Oh right, we're still on that. Quick think of something smart!

Uh... "Redemption?" You idiot. Seriously, that's what comes out of my mouth. What actual fuck Danvers. They just look at me.

"Sorry I got nothing right now. I literally just said the first thing that came to mind." I admit. First step to recovery. Admitting you're a ding dong.

"Wait...that's not too bad." Winn says. Thanks? "Redemption? How?" Sam asks, obviously already no on board.

"In order to prove you're worthy in the president's eyes, you have to be the exact opposite of Reign." He says and then points at Kara. Oh god.

Kara's eyes widen when she catches on and a big smile graces her face. Oh shit. "Think about it! It's perfect." Winn says. Dude. Ruby bounces. "Yeah! That would so awesome!" She exclaims. Oh fuck.

Sam let's out a breath and rubs her temple. "No, it will never work. I am many things but a hero is not one of them." She says. Aww now I'm sad.

"Sure it can!" Kara says. Ever the optimist. "Kara. I killed countless people, destroyed homes, families, business. I nearly killed you on more than one occasion and everyone in this building." She says. "Not you, Reign." Lena points out.

" _It doesn't matter!_ " Sam yells out slamming her fist on the table, eyes flashing red and a slightly cold echo in her voice.

We all jump at the display, instinctively my hand goes to my gun and I pull Ruby behind me. Fucking Shit. God my heart nearly leaped out my chest.

Sam closes her eyes and takes deep breaths before stepping back and away from us. The room is tense and silent. Eventually she looks up at us and there are tears in her chocolate orbs. Oh man.

"Look around. Look at yourselves." She says in a broken voice. I do as she says. Oh, God.

Winn is standing behind the chair, holding on to it for dear life.

Kara is standing protectively in front of Lena who is has her hands fisted tightly in Kara's sleeve, both their eyes wide.

I have Ruby behind me, holding my free hand with a steel grip while my other hand is resting on my gun at my side. Yeah this doesn't look good.

"You're terrified." She whispers. Oh Sam. "You think I can redeem myself? Look at this. My own friends and family. You know the full story." She says.

"And yet you still jump in fear." She looks down at her hands and laughs dryly. "What do you think the rest of the world will do?" She asks.

"The only reason you haven't shot me..." She points to me. "...Or why you haven't attacked..." She points to Kara. "...is because you know me. Because I'm your friend." She gulps down the lump in her throat.

"The rest of the world doesn't know me. They don't know what's behind the mask. They don't know what really happened." She says. "And even if they did. Do you really think it would make a difference?" She asks.

We stay silent. "Kara. Remember your RedK incident?" She says and Kara's head drops. Shit, hit the nail right on the head huh.

"Lena." No don't do it. "It's been years since your families crimes and yet you still suffer from them. You haven't even done anything wrong and still people ridicule you just because you share the same name as them." She says and Lena too hangs her head.

"I won't even go into what your father has done to you Winn, or you Alex." She says with a slight crack in her voice. We stay silent.

I mean, how do you respond to that. She just called out the entire hypocrisy, ignorance and immorality of the entire planet.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but you have to understand that not everyone can be saved. Not everyone is given that second chance." She says with so much sadness in her voice. She even sounds...hopeless.

"Look, the last year gave me a chance to think a lot. Believe me, I've thought of this for a long time." She wipes her eyes.

"As much as I want to be a hero, I can't. There's just too much blood stained on my hands, even if it wasn't my fault. Some things just can't be fixed." She says.

"I appreciate you guys trying to help, but this...it just won't work. The world...it just doesn't forgive that easily. You all know this more than anyone." She sound so defeated.

She's already given up. We haven't even started and she's already given up. This whole thing has damaged her spirit in such a way that she won't even _try._

"I'm sorry." She whispers before walking out the lab and back to her cell. Lays on the bed with her back to us. Ruby whimpers behind me. I pull her closer and she buries her face in my chest, silently letting the tears fall.

Lena covers her face and plops down on the couch, her body wrecked with breathless sobs. Kara joins her and lifts her onto her lap, holding her as she cries, her own tears falling. Winn just sits on the chair with his head in his hands.

 _Goddamnit_! Everything was going so well this morning. I got Sam out of her cell and freaking out of the lab area never mind outside of the DEO! She was laughing and smiling! She was beginning to look like herself again. The dorky, sarcastic and confident weirdo that I know as my best friend. And I just ruined it!

I should have known she would have reacted badly. Stupid Stupid! All our progress! Gone! She's probably going to put her walls up and again! _God fucking Damnit!_ I fucked up big time.

I feel my heart constantly pulling painfully. The burning feeling spreading through my body and it hurts. Angry tears fall from my eyes. How could I be so dumb.

She's right. The world is unforgiving. That's the unfortunate truth. But there has to be a way. There just has to be. I'm not giving up. Never. We have to fix this.

One way, or another.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit. Fuck a duck Sam just went off. But it was a gentle rejection if you think about it.
> 
> So yeah. Sam is a Kryptonian lizard wolf. I laughed when I wrote that.
> 
> What do you guys think of Alex's theory on Sam and Reign's relationship?
> 
> Okay so I'm about to fangirl and go off at the same time. Ready?
> 
> CHYLAR IS A FUCKING QUEEN! IF YOU SAW HER AT CLEXA CON YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. SHE DESERVES THE FUCKING WORLD!
> 
> EVEN SHE IS TIRED OF THIS SHIT THATS BEEN GOING ON IN THE SHOW AND TO THE LGBTGIA+ COMMUNITY.
> 
> SHES BEEN FIGHTING FOR US. 
> 
> Okay I needed to get that out of my system. In other news. Supergirl season 4 has been confirmed if you didn't already know.
> 
> Now, season 3 has been a fucking bitch I swear to all that is holy, IF SAM DIES OR DOES NOT COME BACK NEXT SEASON, IM GOING TO FUCKING RIOT!
> 
> Thank you for listening to my gay rage rant.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets the President and a special guest. She's not happy. No not one bit. Also fun with Reign, well it was fun to write.
> 
> Also **_bold italics_** means Reign is talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a special experimental chapter. I'm trying something.
> 
> I want to show the dynamic, bond and relationship between Sam and Reign. Show what's going one with them when they have their little chats.
> 
> It's just an experiment but hopefully you'll like it.
> 
> Honestly I don't even know if people read this story at all. Motivation to carry on writing is depleting to be truthful.
> 
> But anyway.

Chapter 11

Two weeks later.

**Sam's POV.**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since my little out burst. Things have been so tense and weird. I know I overreacted. I know I scared them for no reason but... just...It's been hard.

I'm still at the DEO, obviously. Still doing tests and training. Being monitored. I have a routine now. Wake up, shower, breakfast, testing, training, lunch, meditation, go with Alex to pick up Ruby, back to my cell, sleep and repeat.

Although it's been tense, the routine helps. I still talk normally with everyone. Alex and Winn help with tests and training and Kara helps with meditation. The meditation is supposed to help center myself but during those I just end up arguing with my _mental companion_. At least she's less of a bitch. Still a pain in the ass though.

But, the effects of my outburst still hangs in the air. I can see they want to talk about it but...I just can't. I love them but...this is not something that can just be fixed.

Besides, that's the least of my worries. Today..Today is Friday...Today the president is coming. Fucking _perfect._

I am currently pacing around in my cell. Going through the exercises Kara has taught me. I've been on edge all day. I'm not the only one. Alex has been particularly snappy. Not so much to me but the rest of the DEO knows to steer clear when she's like this.

Ruby is at school so that's good. She doesn't need to see whatever is going to happen here today. Lena has taken off work for today as well. She refuses to not be apart of this. Obviously Kara, Winn, J'onn and Alex will be present.

 ** _'Would you stop stressing so much, you're making me loopy.'_** I hear Reign in my thoughts. Right, she's also been knocking in my head since I woke up.

 _'Shut up. I can't not stress when I know you're just going to make things worse for me.'_ I fire back.

Did I mention I literally have mental conversations with her. She's like that little voice only she gets me into trouble rather than stops me from doing something stupid.

 ** _'I promised to be on my best behavior.'_** She says. I just roll my eyes.

 _'Right, I know that's bullshit.'_ I respond. **_'I'm serious, I'll be good. No funny business.'_** She tells me.

 _'I don't believe that.'_ I mentally say. **_'You do not trust me.'_** She asks and I can see the fake pout. I growl.

"Hey? You okay in there?" Oh right I forgot I'm not the only one in the room. Alex is walking around the lab.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Reign's just being a dick." I say with a small smile. **_'That's mean.'_** Reign says.

Alex just looks at me. "I know it's weird but I've literally only had her for company for the last year, this is normal for me." I tell her. She nods and walks up to the glass. She leans against the barrier.

"Is she just as weird about this as we are?" She asks. I roll my eyes. "Of course she's not. She's ecstatic about this visit." I tell her. She just smiles and looks down.

"That worries me a bit." She says. Yeah me too. As much as I got a hold on this _ding-a-ling_ physically and mentally, she can still break people with her words.

"She promised to be on her best behavior." I say mimicking Reign's tone of voice.

 ** _'Hey! I don't talk like that!'_** Reign protests. _'You idiot we have the same voice.'_ I say. **_'I wear it better.'_** She responds. This Bitch.

"Okay now I'm scared." Alex says with a frown. "Don't worry, I'll keep her in check." I say softly. She gives me a small smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks. I sigh. Of course I don't.

"No...but...It's Not like I have a choice." I mumble. Everything is dependent on what happens today. I have to do this.

"There's always a choice Sammy." Alex tells me. God that name. I love it when she calls me that.

 ** _'That's because you have a huge honking crush on her.'_** Reign comments. _'what, no I don't!'_ I protest.

 _ **'Please, I'm part of you Sammy. I see everything you're thinking.'**_ She teases and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

 _'Everything?'_ I question. **_'Everything.'_** She confirms. Oh shit. _'I hate you.'_ I think.

 ** _'Don't worry Samantha, your secret is safe with me.'_** She says and almost sounds sincere. _'Right, because I believe you.'_ I retort.

"Sam?" Alex breaks me out my head. Right... "Sorry, like I said, she's being difficult." I say softly. "Must be a huge pain having her all up in your grill like that twenty-four seven." She says.

I watch her for second. There's something in her voice. In her eyes. She has that face she makes when she's thinking really hard about something or when she's testing a theory, talking to herself while running through possibilities. Hmm. I wonder what she's thinking.

 ** _'I know what you're thinking.'_** Reign comments. _'Shut up.'_ I growl back.

"You have no idea." I tell Alex. She just laughs that beautiful laugh. "Well it can't be that bad if you're still standing here and not going insane." She says. I frown at this.

 ** _'This human is an interesting one. She's literally the only one who will speak my name and not cringe or flinch in some form of fear or disgust and distrust in her voice or eyes. At least not as much.'_** Reign says thoughtfully. For once I agree.

"If I go insane she wins." I say lightly. She nods. "I guess you have a point." She says.

We stay silent for a while. It's a little awkward but not uncomfortable as such. She looks like she wants to say something but then closes her mouth.

 ** _'I never understand why you humans restrict yourselves.'_** Reign says. _'Okay, one, I'm not human, at least not anymore. Two, what are you talking about?'_ I ask.

Before she can answer me, the door to the main entrance opens to reveal Kara, Lena, Winn, J'onn and two other women. Women I recognise instantly.

 ** _'Oh this should be interesting.'_** Reign chuckles mischievously.

I straighten up and steel my features, my jaw tensing. Alex steps away from the glass but doesn't move away from the cell itself.

"Miss Arias." J'onn greet. "Director." I say with a nod, my voice even. My eyes still on the two other women.

One is a blonde human, short and dresses like Lena in a way. Middle aged, no younger than at least 40. Her posture relaxed but I can see the tension. She's afraid but doesn't want to show it.

The other woman appears human but I can tell she's not, brunette, average height, also middle aged. Her posture speaks volumes of authority and confidence. Her features suggest no fear but I've seen enough of it to pick it out under even the most darkest of facades.

"Miss Arias." The brunette steps forward. "I'm-" I cut her off. "Olivia Marsdin, President of the United States. Yeah. I know who you are." I say nonchalantly.

Alex and Lena both give me warning looks. I don't fucking care right now. They're trying to take me away. I'm not going to play nice and be friendly.

"Oh, someone's a little grumpy." The short blonde one comments. I see Kara and Winn shake their heads and sigh.

"Catherine Grant. Now this is a surprise." I say with no emotions. I'm in CFO mode now and by the look on Lena's face she can see that.

They just look at me. "How about we skip the pleasantries. We all know why you're here." I say seriously and cross my arms.

The kryptonite emitters and bracelets are making my skin itch because of all the tension in my body. My emotions are getting the better of me.

I know it's Reign, she's just as put off by all this as I am. I wasn't kidding when I said we're connected. I feel what she feels and she feels what I feel. That makes it worse at times like this because it intensifies and we get agitated easily.

"Sam." Alex says with a pleading voice. I feel bad. I truly do, but I can't bring myself to just yield. These people are playing with fire.

"Miss Arias, I know this is hard for you but please, we're just trying to help." President Marsdin says. I growl and I know it's not just me.

"I don't need any help. There is nothing wrong with me." I say sternly.

"You have a psycho killer living inside you. That's not exactly normal, dear." Cat says. I turn my gaze to her.

"Why are you even here?" I ask. No seriously, what is this. Why is she here? This is weird.

"Well I am going to be running your story, so I have to be here to meet you. Usually I'd let Kara do that but she's a little too close to this case and well...I have more credibility. I am the Queen of All Media after all." Cat says like it's nothing.

Wait hold the fuck up. My story? My _story!_ "My story, what story? There's nothing to tell." I say.

"Oh but there is. It's been a whole year since your incarceration and believe it or not the world still wants to know what happened to Reign." Cat shrugs.

"It was said that she was defeated and disappeared. That's all they need to know." I say, clinching my fists. I thought we were passed this. It's been a whole fucking year.

 ** _'uh, excuse me. I was not defeated, I surrendered, there's a difference. Thank you very much.'_** Reign echoes in my head.

 _'Not now!'_ I say. _'Besides, I beat you in our battle of wills and you know it.'_ I add. She's quiet because she knows I'm right.

"Yeah same, this was not part of the deal." Lena steps up and turns to them.

"The agreement was that you would come down here to speak with same and maybe Reign, that was it. You said nothing about running a story on it." She states.

"Yes I have to agree with Miss Luthor on this one President Marsdin, I mean, this basically classified. It wouldn't be wise to have this all over the media. People have just started living their lives like normal." J'onn says. Apparently he didn't know about this either.

"People want closure Director. Reign has terrorized countless people and families and committed a series of unspeakable horrors that leave people traumatised to this day in fear of her returning." The President states.

"With the knowledge of her whereabouts and current state, people can at least have peace of mind knowing they're safe." She adds.

"I have been in hiding for the past year and I nor Reign has hurt anyone during that time." I growl out.

I can feel my blood boiling, flashes of memories running in the back of my mind. I can feel myself shaking.

"We have no way of proving that to be true." President Marsdin says seriously. "Yes there is." I sneer. "How?" She asks.

"You're still breathing." I say darkly and I know that wasn't just me. Reign is right there by the bars, in my ear. I know what she means. I hate that I said it. Fuck. That was not okay. Reign you asshole.

The atmosphere in the room shifts. They all just stare at me in shock. I know. I'm scared of me too.

 _'Reign stop it, this isn't helping.'_ I plead. We're stuck in middle, both fighting for control over my body. **_'I'm not trying to help.'_** She quips angrily.

I know that if she wins she won't do anything rash like break out or attack them, at least not physically. She's just as dangerous though and she could and probably would say something to dig us a deeper hole.

One thing about her is that she has no fucking filter and will say what she thinks without sugar coating anything, another person's feelings be damned.

It's something that I'm both proud and ashamed to have picked up while spending the last year with her ringing in my head.

"Mrs President, Director...may I have a moment alone with Miss Arias please." Alex says after a moment.

She's looking right at me and I can see so many emotions in those gorgeous brown eyes. Mainly anger and concern.

 ** _'Oh you did it now.'_** Reign comments and I don't know if it's just me but I'm sure I felt her own shame at her...our behavior. So much for playing nice.

 _'Me? Bitch, no, we. You and me are in this together.'_ I say. **_'Oh it's we now.'_** Reign counters. _'Shut up you know I'm right.'_ I say.

"Very well, we will return shortly." J'onn says with a curt nod. He directs everyone else out the room. Lena is the most reluctant, probably also pissed at me but as bad as I feel, I'm not taking it back.

Jesus Reign is bad influence. **_'You're welcome.'_** She tells me. _'Dude...'_ I mentally roll my eyes.

Once they're gone it's just us. She stalks up to the cell and gets right up to the glass. Her eyes like wildfire and her face tight jawed. I can hear her heart beating rapidly, this particular beat of anger I've come to recognise. Shit, she really is pissed.

"What the fuck was that Samantha. That better be fucking Reign that said all those things." She basically growls out. I flinch at the hard tone. She used my full name. This isn't good.

"It was in a way, but also me too. I was thinking it as well I won't lie but, I've kind of adopted some Reign's mannerisms and she has no filter and doesn't give a rat's ass about being polite." I ramble out.

That sounded better in my head. I think I just made it worse. Her eyes narrow and her jaw tenses, she's taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Probably counting to ten in her head.

 ** _'At least you were honest.'_** Reign points out. _'Not. Helping.'_ I say. **_'Again, Not. Trying to.'_** She mimics.

"Okay I don't know what the hell has been going on with you lately but that was not okay." She points at me, finger against the glass. I swear she wants to break through it.

"This our chance to get your life back and we can't have you and your little mind buddy messing that up." She says but the anger slips from her voice and gets replaced by desperation.

Jeez. Now I feel like a jerk. She's just trying to help. God and I keep messing up.

 ** _'Nah...Nah we keep messing up. I still regret nothing.'_** Reign says. Gee thanks, that's comforting.

I sigh and drop down on the cell bed. "Get my life back.." I laugh dryly. That's a funny thought.

"How can I get my life back after any of this. I've been gone for a year Alex. I lost everything. I might be back but things will never be the same." I say.

I motion to the room. "This..this is my life now. This is it. I can't go home, I have no home to go to. Ruby is staying with you, you're taking care of her now, you're looking out for her." I say.

"Lena's gone back to L-Corp, as she should, but I've been unemployed for a year, I have no job." I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I have no purpose anymore Alex. The only reason I'm even going through with any of this is so I can see my daughter." I state. She says nothing.

"Things are too different now. I'm not the same person I was. I can't go back to the way things were. I just know it wouldn't feel right." I say softly.

"Sam..." She says. I can hear the concern in her voice. I don't want her pity, she doesn't have to worry about me. I've been fine on my own.

"Look Alex. I get that you guys want to help me. I know this is hard for all of us but think about it. What part of any of this can be saved?" I ask.

She looks me right in the eyes. "You." Is all that she says. Just that one word shot through me.

"Alex-" I start. "No, Sam. You will not think like that. That is not the Sam I know." She puts her hands on the glass.

"Well the Sam you know is dead." I say abruptly and stand up. I walk over to her.

"Okay, there's nothing left of her. She died the second Reign took over, I told you this. She's gone." I say. She shakes her head.

"I don't believe that." She says sternly. "Believe what you want, it's not going to change anything." I step away.

"I tried. Okay, I tried to be okay. I tried to be normal. I tried to make this whole thing work. I tried to look on the bright side. I pretended everything was fine but it's not." I start pacing.

"Then stop." She tells me. "Stop trying and just be." She says.

"I can't just be. I don't know what will happen. If I let my guard down there's no telling what Reign will do." I say.

 ** _'Uh...nothing.'_** Reign says. _'Yeah right.'_ I mentally roll my eyes.

 ** _'Okay, since you think you know everything, say I do get break out, what am I going to do? Huh?'_** She asks me.

 _'Gee I don't know, maybe carry on your Reign of Terror!'_ I answer sarcastically. I can feel her annoyance through our bond.

 ** _'Please, that's old news. If that was the case I would have taken over in your sleep.'_** She tells me. Right. Sure. I totally believe that.

 ** _'Besides, your humanity has seeped into me as well as I have to you. You remember that don't you. As much as you all think of me as the psychotic killer I once was, that's not me anymore either.'_** She adds.

She even sounds sad. **_'It's not my fault I was created as a program. It's not like I asked for it. I've been overwritten and that urge to slaughter is gone. Just thought you should know.'_** She finishes.

God now I feel like a dick. _'I'm sorry. I keep forgetting what I do effects you as well.'_ I apologize.

 ** _'Yeah yeah, whatever. It's not like it matters anyway. I'm just a program. I don't have feelings, it's your emotions that is messed up.'_** She tells me, her voice back to its cold echo.

Jesus fucking Christ I'm even hurting Reign now. Stupid. It is not my day.

"Sam?" Alex taps the glass. Right, keep getting lost in my head, what were we talking about?

 ** _'How I'm going to destroy the world.'_** Reign deadpans. I sigh.

"Sorry sorry, I'm just in my head. I managed to piss Reign off too. She's not happy with me." I say and rub my face.

At least Ruby is not here to see any of this. She doesn't need that.

Suddenly we hear buzzing and then Alex's phone goes off. She takes it out her pocket and loose through it.

"They're asking if it's okay to come back in. Are you okay to carry on?" She asks me.

I just wave my hand dismissively, all fight gone from my body. "Yeah, let's get this over with." I say. She looks at me with a sad frown.

"Sam you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can think of something else-" she starts.

"No, it's fine. I might as well go through with this. Either that or be locked in isolation under maximum security in a government facility that's probably under the ocean or in a volcano or something." I say and pinch the bridge of my nose.

God I can already feel the headache coming.

She just looks at me with so much concern and sadness. God stop. Just stop worrying about me. I'm fine.

 ** _'With both know that's bullshit.'_** Reign comments. _'Shut up, stay out of this.'_ I sneer.

 ** _'We're angry and self-loathing, I get it. Now let's try this met again. I'll try and be less scary, no promises though.'_** She says.

Alex stays silent for a moment before she types away on her phone. She pockets it and stays where she stands.

A few minutes later everyone walks back into the lab. I don't even stand up or anything. I just sit and watch them.

"Miss Arias, I assume you've calmed down?" Director J'onn says with a nod. I give him one back.

"We spoke with Miss Grant and The President about the story. We have agreed to put it on hold for now." Kara says. Cat rolls her eyes.

"More like Baby Luthor said no to running the story through CatCo. Can you believe it, I can't even use _my_ own baby anymore." She says but she's only teasing if only a little annoyed.

Since Lena now owns CatCo, Cat doesn't have the authority over her company she once had. But I know Lena will never dictate CatCo from Cat herself unless for a really good reason. I guess she really doesn't want this story either.

I say nothing. It awkward for a moment before the President steps forward. "Right. Enough pleasantries I guess." She says. "Obviously you are aware of why I am here." She starts. No shit hey.

"According to everyone here, you are innocent seeing as the Worldkiller is another inhibitor of your shared body therefore I am not here for you." She says seriously.

"I would like to speak with the Worldkiller. She has to answer for her crimes." She says. I just sit for a moment. I just watch her silently. Everyone else in the room shifts and waits.

"Why?" Is the only thing I ask. "Like I said, she has to answer for her crimes-" the president starts but I cut her off.

"Oh I heard you. But we both know that's not why you want to talk to her." I say with no emotion in my voice.

The tension in the room hits the roof. Winn whistles lowly. The President tenses her jaw and I can see her eyes flash dangerously. I'm not intimidated.

"This one has balls. You could really learn something from her Keira." Cat says out of nowhere.

It was loud enough that only the aliens in the room heard her. We all just look at her weirdly while Lena, Alex and Winn look confused. Ignoring her, I turn back to the president.

"If you wanted Reign to answer for her crimes you wouldn't be here talking to me. You'd have me locked up already. Maybe even dead." I tell her and stand up walking until I'm by the glass.

Alex moves closer to the glass when the president steps up. Acting as a mediator. "I know that if that was the case you wouldn't have come here personally. You would have had me transported already, maybe even made me an example." I'm right up by the glass now, in her face.

"Show the world that you don't take bullshit from anyone, alien or not." I growl a little, my anger rising. "You don't care about my story. Like you said, there's no proof right." I say coldly. She growls as well.

"You might not be doing this for your own gain and for the benefit and welfare of the country and its citizens but you're afraid that if you don't get on top of this Reign will attack again." I say.

"That's why you're here. Not to check if I can hold her back or to have her answer for her crimes but you want to make sure she never sees the light of day." I say.

"Take care of the problem before it takes care you." I add. "As much as you want to see justice, you want information more." I narrow my eyes and by my reflection in the glass they're flickering red.

"So I'm going to ask again. Why do you wish to speak with Reign?" I finish. Her own eyes flash.

Alex steps between us, putting her hand on the presidents shoulder and gently pulling her back. "Sam." She gives me a warning glare.

I step back but only slightly. Everyone else is watching the exchange in anticipation. Kara looks about ready to step in my Lena and J'onn are keeping her at bay. Winn looks like he would like to be anywhere but here and Cat looks intrigued.

The President takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, composing herself. When she opens them she gives me a hard stare.

"Fine, you're right. I do want information. I want to know how she came to be and what her purpose was. I want to know of her creators. I want her back story." She admits.

"You want more than that." I see right through the brief explanation. "What do you really want?" I ask with a slight echo in my voice. She stares at me. Her eyes show the internal conflict about whether to actually tell me or not.

"I want access to the Sanctuary and its information." She says finally. 

Oh my fucking God. Are you kidding me. I take a step back and look at her like she grew two heads. Really that would have made more sense.

"You want what now?" Alex asks. Yeah same. "Miss President do you know what you're asking?" Kara does step forward this time.

"The Sanctuary may be a place with information like the Fortress but it is nothing like it. It's dangerous." She says. Thank you.

"Why do you want access to the Sanctuary? Besides I though you would have destroyed it by now." I say.

"When we went there it went into self destruct mode. We managed to get out without it having to blow up." J'onn informs me.

"It was strange at first, seemed a little impulsive to destroy a place that's holds so much information and history, especially of another planet, culture and people." Winn says.

"We believe that there are more places like the Sanctuary. There's no way they would be willing to destroy the Sanctuary if they didn't have a secondary source." The President says.

"So...what?" I ask. "So, if that is true we want to know where and why. Also, we want to know if there are other World killers out there other than yourself, Purity and Pestilence." The President says.

Oh my god, seriously. I start pacing. "What makes you think Reign will grant you access. I don't even want to give you access to such information." I say.

"We don't." The President states. "But if you want to be able to walk free again, Miss Arias, you will get her to cooperate." She says.

I glare at her. "I've been told you've got a good hold on her. This is your chance to prove it." She says. Is she for real. I step forward.

"The information could be beneficial, Miss Arias. We just want to be prepared. Not just us but the rest of the world as well. This not a suggestion. It's an order demanded by the world leader board." She states. Prepared? Prepared for what?

 ** _'Let me talk to them.'_** Reign echoes in my head. _'What? No.'_ I tell her.

 ** _'I know what they want. Let me talk to them.'_** She says. _'You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you do that.'_ I say.

 ** _'Just trust me this one time.'_** She says. _'Trust you?! Are you kidding me.'_ I say.

 ** _'Samantha if I wanted to do anything I would have done it already, you and I both know this to be true.'_** She states. I bite my lip in thought.

 ** _'We're basically stuck like this, we've come to terms with that. A whole year we've co-existed.'_** She says. **_'Not once have you given me the chance to prove to you that I can be trusted.'_** She tells me.

 _'You ruined my life.'_ I tell her. **_'I know. Believe me I know. This is my chance to make it right.'_** She says.

 _'Make it right? How the fuck do you plan on fixing this! Do you have any idea the damage you've done. How many lives you've ruined.'_ I growl.

 ** _'I'm fucked up okay! I get it! I'm a monster created to be a monster by monsters! I know!'_** She echoes loudly.

 ** _'You think I don't know how I've hurt people. How I don't think about the things I've done!'_** She says and then sighs.

 ** _'I have those nightmares too you know.'_** Is all she says. **_'You're humanity is part of me now as well and I feel everything you do. I hear their screams just as you do.'_** She states.

 ** _'I've also reflected a lot since you defeated me. Neither of us are the same.'_** She tells me. I stay silent and let her words sink in.

 ** _'I know you won't forgive me for what I did, I'm not asking for it.'_** She says.

 ** _'You're been given a second chance here. You were unfairly dragged into this mess. You deserve this second chance.'_** She says.

**_'Let me help you get it. It's the least I could do for all the pain I've put you through.'_ **She sounds softer, sincere.** **

********

********

I think it over. She basically confessed she feels guilty about what she did which is surprising seeing as she was designed not to feel anything. I guess my humanity has overwritten her cold code.

After a few minutes I sigh. _'You're right. I'm sorry.'_ I apologize. **_'You did nothing wrong Samantha. This is all on me. Let me fix it.'_** She says.

I bite my lip and take a deep breath. _'Okay. Okay, but you have to promises me you'll play nice. I'm not saying don't be yourself or whatever but don't do anything stupid.'_ I tell her.

 ** _'You have my word.'_** She promises. I guess this is a good time as any for her to prove herself.

I turn to the president and steel my features. They all look at me weirdly. Right, I was stuck in my head and they can't hear us. Of course I probably looked dumb.

"Fine. You can talk to Reign. Be prepared because she's brutal with her words. I was at least being nice. I can't say she will be the same." I say seriously. The President nods and steps back.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _'Ready?'_ I ask Reign. I can feel her excitement. I almost chuckle at the irony of her response.

**_'Born Ready.'_ **

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...was it good?
> 
> I wanted to show just how all of this had effected both Sam and Reign's characters. Sam is a lot angrier and colder than who she was before and Reign is softer because of Sam's influence.
> 
> The contrast between the two and how they intertwine is something I find very fascinating to write.
> 
> All very angsty as well. I love how I made Reign call Sam out on her crush on Alex.
> 
> Next chapter, Reign meets everyone. Will she follow through with the president's request? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign appears and meets everyone. Things are asked and things are revealed. Everyone has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Lovely people who I hope won't kill me for updating late and for the shit imma bout to pull in this chapter.
> 
> So, I might change the description/summary of this story since I got a little bit of an idea of where this story is heading, so if the summary/description is different that's probably why. Just a warning. The name of the story will still be the same though.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy pretties.

Chapter 12

Alex's POV.

Well, this could have gone better considering what I had previously thought would happen. But we're really doing this. We're really going to let Reign talk to the President. What the fuck is wrong with us. This is crazy.

And _Sam_? She's just going let it happen too. Okay, I know we agreed it would be best to just follow the President's lead but that pretty much flew out the window after she outright argued with her.

Sam has definitely changed a lot in the last year. A lot more than I thought. The Sam I know wouldn't have just went toe to toe with our Commander in Chief, especially when her _freedom to see her daughter_ was on the line.

Jesus, what exactly happened in that year.

Now...now she's walking around the cell, probably having a mental conversation with Reign. That's still a little weird, watching her stare at nothing, her face changing and reacting to whatever is being said in her head.

So many emotions run over her pretty face. Shock, confusion, anger, regret, sadness, defeat. What exactly is going on in there? What are they talking about?

We're waiting to see if she'll actually agree to have Reign speak to the President. She's literally just walking around, the entire room is silent.

The President turns to me in confusion. "What is happening?" She asks. I just wave my hand dismissively.

"She's talking to Reign just...give her a moment." I say. _I_ don't even believe what I said and I know it's true.

"Wait what? Did you say she's talking with Reign? How?" Cat asks. Right.

"They share the same body and they're technically bound together mentally. They can communicate through their merged minds." I try to explain.I think I just made it worse.

"I don't know everything yet, only that they can communicate. Kind of like that little voice in your head, only it's literal for them...her." I add. Yeah this isn't working.

"Fascinating." Cat says staring at Sam with a thoughtful expression. Yeah, it is. Only another point to my theory.

"You mean to tell me Reign has been active this whole time." The President growls. I step back. Hey whoa.

"Reign is conscious yes, inside of Sam, like I said but she is only a secondary inhibitor of their shared body. Sam is in full control physically." I say.

"That must be pretty weird." Winn comments. Lena and Kara nod in agreement.

"Look, just...Wait, Okay. Sam will explain everything better than any of us will. Reign has been within Sam this whole time and not once has she caused any trouble other than annoy Sam herself." I try and convince the president.

She just looks at me. Bitch I am telling the truth, don't look at me like that, I'm right.

Suddenly Sam groans. We turn to her. She's not even looking at us. "Okay." Is all she says before she looks at us. Uh...okay What?

Oh wait, right. That. Wait what? Okay? You mean...She's actually going to go through with this!? Dude! I honestly didn't think she'd go with it. Jeez, she is just full of surprises.

She watches us for a moment, then a faint smile ghosts on her face, if I wasn't standing so close I would have missed it. I don't see anything funny going on here so many Reign said something.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Okay. Okay. Here we go. This is happening. I'm totally ready. I can handle this. _I am a trained professional_!

I look around the room, everyone is waiting in anticipation. Lena is holding onto Kara's hand and arm. Winn is biting his nails, a nervous habit.

J'onn is tense and ready to pounce encase shit hits the fan. Cat just stands there biting the ends of her glasses, almost impatient. Only her.

The President...She stands straight but steps back from the glass. Her hands behind her back as she waits. Eyes narrowed and jaw tense.

I can feel the atmosphere changing, but I don't move from my position by the glass. I don't know if it's because I don't want to move away from Sam or because I'm pretty much rooted to my spot. Probably both. It's both, yeah.

The moment Reign comes through is clear as day. Sam's entire body language changes.

Gone is the relaxed straight posture, the stotic expression and soft features. Her aura darkens and by the looks of the heart monitor in the lab, her heart beat is calmer, slower, like that of someone sleeping or dying.

She stands with her back straight, hands behind her, chest out, legs stand at ease, chin up. A soldier waiting, watching.

As soon as her eyes open, those pretty brown eyes have disappeared and are replaced by a glowing red. A sinister smile and a devilish expression stares back at us.

I take it back. _I am not ready!_

The entire room is silent, no one dares to speak. It's obvious the shift in dynamics. Reign has an air of authority and confidence that outshines even the President herself. Mostly because she doesn't give a shit about who the President is. Probably.

Reign just stands there and says nothing, waiting. Probably waiting to see who has the balls to address her first.

Either that or she likes making us uneasy. Something everyone in this room is feeling but her. Eventually after about 2 minutes, the President steps forward.

"Reign." She greats. Her voice strong but I can detect unease. The devil wearing my friends face tilts her head. How _dare_ she do the puppy tilt. Still she says nothing. Just watches us.

"Oooh this is uncomfortable. It's like she's looking into my _soul_." Cat mumbles. Winn nods his head and takes a step back.

"Well she is _Death_ the _bringer of Judgement_." Kara says sarcastically and Lena swats her arm. J'onn just sighs, already not liking this. Same.

I turn back to the glass cell. Reign is still smiling, now more amused than sinister. I don't know how to feel about that. Okay. This is weird. Okay, time to woman up.

I turn to her fully. She shifts her red eyes to me. A little bit of fear runs through me, my heart beating fast and my breath stuck in my throat.

Those eyes. I see those eyes in my nightmares. My memories. Flashes of what happened appear behind my vision. Blood, smoke, fire, screams.

Whatever I was about to say doesn't make it out. It can't come out. I'm stuck frozen. Those eyes...

Eventually she looks away from me and a frown appears. She looks away from us, staring at the floor for a few seconds before her features soften.

She looks back up to us, this time her face devoid of emotion. Just passive and waiting. What just happened?

Everyone looks at everyone else to see if they have any idea what is happening right now Reign rolls her eyes.

"Oh for the love of Rao can you people relax, I'm not going to do anything." She says with a hint of annoyance.

Everyone is shocked, so much so that no one does or says anything, not even blink. Probably wondering if that actually happened or if they're just imagining things.

After a few moments of shock, I decide to finally speak.

"Reign." Her name. That's all I can pretty much get out right now. She turns to me. "Red." She says. I blink. Red. That's what she's calling me now? Why? Oh my hair, right.

"Listen, can we just move this along, ask what you want to ask me." She says looking around the room, more specifically the President.

Olivia glances at me a moment before taking a deep breath. "I take it you are aware of why I am here?" She says. Reign nods.

"You don't honestly believe I'll give you access to my Sanctuary? There's a reason only myself and my sisters are allowed there." She states.

"Besides. The object you seek is not even on this planet, let alone in my Sanctuary." She says seriously. Okay...what? What is she talking about?

"Object, what object? What is she talking about?" Winn questions. Yeah what he said. Reign just raises an eyebrow, looking at the President, waiting for her to explain.

"What are you talking about, what object?" Kara demands, stepping forward. Again, I would also like to know! Can someone say something, please!

"I'm so lost, I don't like it." Cat says, just as curious. J'onn stays silent as well as Lena. I look at the President.

"What is she talking about?" I ask. Olivia doesn't say anything, she just stares at Reign. Fine be that way.

I turn to Reign. I tap the glass to get her attention. She shifts her eyes to me. God they're so red it sends shivers down my spine. It's going to be while before I'm over that, if at all.

"You want to tell us what is going here?" I ask her. Yeah I'm a little pissed. I hate being left out of the loop. What the actual fuck are they talking about.

Reign stares at me for a moment, probably considering whether or not she should say anything. Jeez, Cat was right. It is like she's looking right into your soul. Another shiver runs down my spine.

"The object Your leader here seeks is one that is able to control and command myself and my sisters. It is what was used to create our programs and give us our commands." Reign finally says and holy shit.She looks back at the President.

"And it is not here on Earth. It was destroyed along with Krypton." She adds. Oh thank God. I don't think I like the idea of anyone controlling anything like what Reign is. Imagine having that kind of power.

But wait, why does the President want that? Does she want it?

"There is no word for it here on Earth. It is basically a Black Box cube that holds everything about us. Our history before experimentation, our DNA, our memories, our creators, purpose, powers and abilities, speciality, personality and rank." Reign continues to explain.

I have so many questions about everything she just said. History? _Memories?_ Personality? Didn't they come to Earth as babies, they shouldn't have any history or memories for that matter.

And personality? Aren't they the same since they are the same program with different codes of command?

Wait a minute...

"If it was destroyed, how are you here able to receive commands and know your purpose?" I ask. What? It's weird.

"Because the information was not just within the Black Box. It was built into us, as well as into the mainframe of our AI. She gives commands. We follow them." Reign answers.

"So then if that's the case why would anyone need the Black Box?" Lena asks. Good question.

"Because the Black Box could be used by anyone who could activate it. Without it, only our creators could command us, and when not of use at a particular time, have us hibernate while the Chameleon took over." Reign answers.

"Much like what happened here. Before I was activated, the Chameleon protocol, Samantha, stood in place until the right time." She starts walking around the cell as she explains.

"When she inserted the crystal database from our Pod into the Sanctuary, she had also activated a similar program, an AI of our creator with the same purpose as the Black Box, thus awakening me." She turns to us.

"Your country Leader wants access to that AI and our valuable information, not because she wants to prepare for a possible repeat of what happened, but also because she wants to know how to get rid of me so it doesn't happen." Reign says with a small wave of her hand before turning at sitting on the bed.

Holy fucking Shit. That's a lot to take in. Did anyone get that? I'm still processing.

"So you're saying that this thing can tell us how to...kill You?" Winn asks. Reign shrugs. "Everyone has their weakness. Just as we were built, we can be destroyed, programs deleted." She confirms.

I turn to the president. "Is this true? Is that why you want access to the Sanctuary. You want to wipe out Reign for good?" I ask.

Why am I upset about this? This isn't a terrible thing right? Why do I feel the need to protect Reign? Is it because she's wearing Sam's face? No that can't be it. Maybe because that's not want Sam wants? She did say we can't separate them.

"Yes, I want access to the Sanctuary for their knowledge, but it is not my intent to destroy Reign." The President says strongly.

"So then why?" Kara asks. She wants to know about the World killers and their history on Krypton the most.

"You're not thinking of creating your own World Killers now are you?" Reign comments. Oh please don't let that be it.

"Of course not! Why would I create the very thing that I want to avoid?" The President protests.

"Probably because that's how things work here on Earth." Cat says like it's obvious. I mean..she's not wrong.

"She is correct." Reign agrees. "As always." Cat comments. Everyone rolls their eyes. Now really isn't the time!

"Here on Earth, your default reaction to war...is more war." Reign points out. "Oh they have big guns, I know how we can overcome that, let's make bigger guns!" She says with false enthusiasm.

"Fight fire with fire, as you say." She phrases. "Only that creates for fire." She quips. "Its happened through out your history, it's happening now. I've spent the last year watching you, watching this planet. I know." She shrugs.

"So Forgive me for assuming you're trying to create a worse monster than I." She says seriously. The President nods at the...apology? What that an apology? I think it was.

This is weird, this isn't the Reign I was expecting. I don't know how to feel about this. Again, what happened during that year. Both Sam and Reign are different. It's like they switched.

"Okay so if that is not the case, then pray tell what it is that you truly want from the Sanctuary." Reign questions, genuinely interested.

"I want the information on how you were created. I have read the reports Agent Danvers has made, including your physical make up. It's astonishing." Olivia starts.

"I have read a lot about Krypton and its technologies and civilizations, in my youth. Seen a few things about it as well. I have never seen anything like you before." She says.

"The Sanctuary holds valuable information that could help improve medicine and health care here on Earth." She starts walking around, explaining. "Especially for alien citizens." She adds.

"One of the bigger problems we face here is that Earth does not have the resources and technology to cater for other alien species taking up refuge here." She stops and turns Reign who is listening intensively.

"If I can have access to the Sanctuary, we can use that information to bridge that gap. Put medicine in hospitals that can help save a life, alien or not." She says.

"The Sanctuary holds more information that the Fortress of Solitude because it does not have restriction on anything. It doesn't hide anything. Every event and practice since they were able to record from the start." She adds.

"All I need, is for you to grant me access and I will be able to use that information to help this planet." She says seriously.

Good God. I mean...She has a point. The Fortress is kind of restricted, we only ever go there for information if it's a life or death situation involving entire species extinction or invasion. It's a pain in the ass to try and get through Kryptonian security.

Especially when you get pass it and then it nearly self destructs when you ask it a question about a touchy subject.

Sounds like the Sanctuary doesn't have any of that. That's probably why only member of the Cult or a worldkiller is allowed in there. The information is not guarded by passwords and shit. Once you're inside you have full access. Kind of clever but dumb at the same time.

But then again, if you're not a member you die the second you step foot in the place, so it's effective. In a dark and twisted kinda way.

Reign says nothing, she stays silent. She looks like she's thinking about it. Really? Come on this could revolutionise health and safety. Medicine and technology even. Who knows maybe it could even cure cancer!

"Its not a bad idea." Winn comments. We all turn to him. His eyes widen at the attention. "I-I mean think about it. We've been trying to get humans and aliens to live peacefully together, but as much as we try there are just too many different things separating us." He says.

"I agree with him on this one." Lena steps forward. Winn's face brightens. Yes, we got Lena on our side!

"Before the Daxamite invasion, this was my very goal. Wanting to bridge the gap between Earth and it's extraterrestrial visitors. A way to benefit both." She starts.

"I was unfortunately played by Rhea and did more harm than good. I've still been working in this goal. Never gave it up and I believe this could be a good thing." She walks up to the cell. Kara following.

"Looking at our history in the last 3 or 4 years, most of our...failures...have been because we tried to do things on our own. I speak from experience." She turns to Reign who just stares at her.

"If we work together, maybe we can get this one thing right." She finishes. Yes! Thank you!

"I like this idea." Cat says, stepping forward as well. "It could help with your redemption if you plan on actually redeeming yourself." She says. Uhh...I look at Reign. She has no expression on her face. Just a resting bitch face.

"Redemption. Me? Right. Sure." She says dismissively. Guess she and Sam have the same thoughts on that subject.She turns to the President.

"Even if I agreed to give you access, it would be dangerous." She says and stands up from the bed and walks over to the glass. Everyone but myself and Lena step back.

"This whole thing started at the Sanctuary. As I told you before, I was activated there. There's a reason I have never returned to it." She says.

"If I am to enter the Sanctuary again there is a very high possibility that the overwrite hold Samantha has over me can be destroyed and my old ways will resurface as our programs will be reset." She informs us.

Right. Okay, yeah. That's...That's A good point. That would be very bad...If That was to happen again. We barely survived last time.

"I'm sure we can work our way around that." J'onn says. Seriously I forgot he was here. He's been silent this whole time Damn.

"I don't know guys." Kara says. We look to her. Jeez out of everybody who could be the one to disagree.

"Kara...this could your chance to see what was really going down on Krypton. Learn more about your home from a perspective that is not yours or your family." I say to her.

"You can get information about things your parents wouldn't have told you. This is a chance to reconnect with all of that. Who knows, maybe it could help you with something you never knew you needed help with." I add.

"You're teaching Ruby about Krypton right...well I'm sure this could help with that. Sure the information could be a little...scary Probably but after everything we've been through it can't be that bad." I say.

"Who knows, maybe it could help us. Learn about other alien species, help them when they need it and stop them if they decide to cause trouble." I try and convince her.

"You always said you wanted someone like you around." I then point to Reign. "She's right here. I mean it's a little weird considering the situation but...come on." I say. Reign just raises an eyebrow.

"We are nothing alike." She states. "I think you're more alike than you think." I counter. She narrows her eyes. I don't back down.

"You both wanna help right. Wanna make sure that what happened on Krypton doesn't happen here." I say looking between them.

"Well here's your chance. You both know you can't do it alone." I point out.

"What makes you think I even want to help you?" Reign questions.

"Well for one, you haven't outright shut down the idea. I know for a fact that if you didn't want to you wouldn't even think about it." I say.

"Plus you've been stuck with Sam for a year. She said you're both effected by the bond. If that's true, you've got a little bit of her heart in you. Literally and figuratively speaking." I add. Nailed it.

She nods once. "Very well, you make an excellent point. That is true. Samantha and I have merged in a way." She confirms.

"Which is another thing at risk." She says seriously. Wait what, oh come on. There's more! Does it ever end!

"If I am reprogrammed, there is a slim possibility of Samantha surviving." She says. Oh no, this is not good.

"The reason being the Chameleon protocol will be obsolete and redundant as our shared body has matured mentally and physically." She says.

"What does that mean? She will just...cease to exist?" Cat asks. Reign nods.

"The reason the Chameleon was created was to blend in with the dominant species until matured in which I was then to awaken." Reign explains.

"The information that in which I carry, the mental capacity is too grate for an infant to comprehend or handle." She says.

"Think of it as the difference between a child's brain and an adults brain. A child's brain is more for learning, but the information was already known. It was already there." She says.

"If I was to awaken while our body and mind was still immature, it wouldn't be as affective and could quite possibly be catastrophic, for everyone. Since that is not the case anymore, the Chameleon protocol is not of any use." She adds.

Okay yeah, she has a point. Like she said, kids learn more than adults because their brains and minds are still developing, so the process is a lot slower but more effective because it's conditioned.

If you were to take an adults mind in insert it into a child, it would be overwhelming because the mental capacity to handle all that information at once is not at that level.

"Okay yeah...that'd be a problem." Cat says. "Wait what sort of information?" Kara asks.

"Well anything really. Like I said, our history, memories, purpose...anything We need to know to ensure we can receive, process and carry out commands correctly." Reign says.

"What memories? I mean history I can understand but if you came here as infants you shouldn't have any memories." Lena points out. That's what I said...thought. Whatever you know what I mean.

"That's the complicated part about our existence. As I said each of us have a personality, but personalities are not made, they're developed." Reign answers.

"Everything an individual encounters, hardships, obstacles, the people and things that surround them, how they think, what they're taught, what they know. That all helps shape who they are." She walks around again. I don't like where this is going.

"In order for us, the World killers, to be successful in our purpose we had to have a personality to tie in with our role in bringing forth the Awakening." She informs. Wait a minute...does that mean...

"But if that's the case how did you have a personality if it was not properly developed as you say." Cat asks. Yes, please tell us.

"Because my past life had a personality. I am just a continuation of that." She says seriously.

Oh...my God. I hate it. What the fuck does that mean!? This concept keeps getting weirder and weirder! I don't like this. I don't like this. Oh God.

"Wait hold on back up." Kara waves her hands around. "Are you saying you had a life on Krypton...before All of this?" She asks, almost scared. Honestly me too.

Reign just shrugs and nods like it's nothing. Bitch. _You're a fucking reincarnate!! That's not fucking nothing!!_

"Oh plot twist." Cat comments. Reign just looks at us. Then she holds up her finger to signal us to be quiet. She looks away and stays silent. Sam's probably talking.

Then we see her wince slightly and close her eyes. "Oops." Is all she says. Oops? _Oops!?_

"Okay, so I see why this would be a shocker to you. I apologise, I forgot how sensitive your planet is to the unknown sometimes." She comments. Bitch! Okay wait she has a point.

"But yes. I did have a life before. On Krypton as did my sisters." She says. This is crazy. "But that is not of importance right now." She adds and looks down at the President.

"I am going to have to give your request some thought. It is not an easy thing you are asking and I must make sure that the decision I make is the right one, for all our sakes." She says seriously, the hard tone back.

"I understand." The President says. She watches Reign a second. "I see Agent Danvers and everyone else is right in saying that everything is under control." She says with a small smile.

Reign nods. "I am the most surprised by that fact, trust me. I'm still having a hard time believing I might actually have a heart." She says with her own tiny grin.

"I will have an answer for you in about a weeks time." She informs. The President nods. "And in a week I shall return." She says. She turns to J'onn.

"Director, it appears you have everything here under control. I believe it would be best if Miss Arias...and Reign stay here at the DEO." She says.

"Though, I am unsure if they're ready to re-enter into society as of yet. The reports show that everything is fine but there are still a few scares that make me sceptical." She admits. J'onn nods.

"We understand. We're working on it. Perhaps, depending of Reign's decision, they will be able to prove their worth and progression. Trust is earned after all." J'onn says. Olivia turn to Reign.

"I hope our history does not get in the way of the future. Many people would call me crazy for this but I am known for taking chances." She says. Reign nods

"You are a strong leader Olivia Mardin. I find your current position in power fitting. Your, moral compass as you call it, is correct, fighting for your country, your people, even this planet itself." She says.

"Even willing to make a deal with the devil for the benefit and welfare of those you serve and serve you." She adds.

"Not many will shake hands with their enemy, especially after the things I have done." She says in a softer voice.

"I hope after all of this we don't have to be enemies." Olivia says. "Until next time." She adds before offering a nod which Reign returns.

"Well this was certainly an interesting meeting." Cat claps her hands and she and the President begin to leave. "I still think a Redemption Story would be good." The media mongrel says as they and J'onn walk out the door.

What. What the fuck just happened. Wait that's it! Are you serious!

I look around the room, Kara, myself, Winn and Lena are still shell shocked. All our mouths hanging open.

I turn to Reign. She's walking back to the bed and sits down. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then she gasps and grabs her head. When she opens her eyes, the familiar chocolate brown has returned. Sam.

She looks at all of us, trying to catch her breath. "Hey." She waves. "I'm not the only one a little confused right now, right?" She asks. Yeah I'd say so. Reign just dropped a major nuke and left!

 _I Still Have Questions_!

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah, probably nothing in the fucking chapter made sense, I know but well...I have no explanation other than it sounded better in my head.
> 
> So to review, Reign has a past life, Olivia wants information, Sam might die and Reign might go back to her murder ways...yeah.
> 
> As you probably noticed, Reign was not actually...well Reigny in this chapter. I wanted to show how Sam and Reign had changed by kinda flipping their profiles.
> 
> In the previous chapter, Sam was cold and hard towards the subject, immediately dismissing it.
> 
> While In this one Reign was thoughtful and considerate, maybe a little compassionate at the end.
> 
> I think it works well, the contrast between the two.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's got a soccer game. Game night. Lena and Sam talk. Alex doesn't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know the update is late I'm sorry, I'm up to my eyeballs in assignments and my soccer league just started so I've been playing games and training my ass off.
> 
> This just a little light chapter to help us recover from what happened on this weeks Supergirl episode. I was not ready guys. My gay heart couldn't handle that shit.
> 
> I think we all need this cute chapter.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 13

Later that same day.

Sam's Pov.

"Come on Ruby!" I cheer on my daughter. "Yes kid! Go! All the way! Shoot!" Alex yells beside me. Probably louder than me but I doubt that.

After the meeting with the President, we all decided to take a break so Kara and I skipped training and meditation. She and Lena decided to spend the rest of the day together. Lord knows if they'll get that chance again.

Ruby has a soccer game, and as usual, I am there to support her with Alex by my side. Winn tagged along as well, he's video taping the game.

"Holy jeez look at her go she's so fast!" Winn says excitedly. "Go for goal!" He says. Ruby has the ball and is running towards the goal.

Her team mates are cornered leaving them unable to receive the ball so instead Ruby decided to go for it and is now running as fast as she can.

"Yes! She's got this! She's right there! Shoot Baby!" I yell. Ruby takes a second to look up at the goal before taking the shot.

The ball goes flying through the air and then hits the cross bar. A loud ding sounds and everyone ooh's but the ball is still in play.

Ruby goes in for the rebound as the ball drops but three defenders are cutting her off. I see one of her team mates running up behind her toward the poles. Ruby can't turn to pass or she'll lose the ball unless...

She passes the ball behind her with the back of her foot and with momentum her teammate takes the shot and the ball hits the back of the net.

"YES!!!" We all scream. That was the winning goal. They had been tied 2-2 since the first half. The entire second half they were going back and forth with the opposition trying to win the ball.

The ref blows the whistle as soon as another play starts to signal that its full time. Ruby and her team line up at the center and wait for the other team to join them. The two teams shake hands and jog off the pitch clapping.

Everyone claps along with them, whooping and cheering. Ruby runs up to us. Knowing what comes next, I brace for impact.

She runs right into me, throwing her arms around my waist. I step back, not because of the force but because I don't want her to accidentally knock herself out by running into me.

"Did you see! I almost scored!" She says excitedly into my chest. "Yeah I saw, it was a cracker too. I think you might have dented the cross bar." I tell her. I can feel her smile and her laugh warms my heart.

"I'll say. It bounced back quite hard. I'm surprised the ball didn't pop." Alex says with a proud smile and gives Ruby a high five. "Yeah!" Ruby exclaims happily, bouncing next to me.

Alex just chuckles and ruffles her already messy hair, this time it doesn't even bother Ruby. I smile fondly at the scene. The two really have gotten close in my absence. Sometimes it's a hard pill to swallow but at time like this...I'm glad.

"And I got the whole thing on video. I'm going to do a whole edit and everything. Another one to add to the compilation of the best moments. Then show it at the award ceremony." Winn says joining us.

I remember Alex mentioning that Winn had volunteered to create little pro videos of the team showing their best moments that they would play during the end season award ceremony. Put them on CDs and give them out to the parents. It's actually pretty cool.

"It was a tough game but it was so fun. A great challenge I think." Ruby says, still staying at my side, not letting go.

I don't want to let go either. I love having her cling to me like this, especially after so long. I'm still afraid of hurting her. I'm still wearing the kryptonite bracelets and belt but I'm still a little cautious. At least I know Reign won't try anything. That was made pretty clear.

I still feel bad for what I said to her. I mean I don't regret it, which is also something I hate but I guess I hate how I said it.

I haven't spoken to her since the meet with the President. As soon as she gave me back control she shut away. Probably back to the fog forest, the little parallel world between our minds, seeing as I haven't heard anything from her.

"Hey so, Kara texted me earlier. She asked if we were still doing game night? I think we should, it's been a hectic day, never mind week." Winn says.

"Yeah! That's a great idea." Ruby says excitedly. "Maybe I can finally beat Lena at Monopoly." She adds. "I was so close last time, I even survived longer than you." She says pointing to Alex.

Alex narrows her eyes. "Okay first of all, I was just having a bad game and had crappy deals. Second, there's no way I'm letting that happen so you can kiss that dream goodbye." She says. I start laughing because she's dead serious.

"I don't know, now that Sam's back, I think you got a lot more competition." Winn sings. Wait what.

"Huh?" I say dumbly. What. They look at me. Seriously, they think I'll be able to go to game night. That is not a good idea.

"You are coming to game night right? Please mom." Ruby says with a small pout. Fuck not the puppy eyes please no not the puppy eyes, why must she be so adorable.

"Yes she is. She has no choice." Alex says with her arms crossed. Excuse me, miss. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"And why, pray tell, do I not have a choice. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not even supposed to be out of my cell after dark." I tell her.

That's not actually true. I mean, I've never been outside the DEO after 8 but I thought it was an unspoken agreement. Besides, I barely trust myself around everyone during the day never mind at night, that's usually when things go down hill.

"No, that's just something you told yourself. You are coming to game night because we all need it, including you." Alex says seriously. I narrow my eyes at her. She doesn't back down.

"Come on Sammy, you've been running the same routine for the last two weeks, you deserve a break just like the rest of us." She says.

"Besides, we really do miss you and we would like to spend time. Together. Like we used too." Ruby says looking up at me. God.

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same without your commentary about Lena's lack of drawing skills or Kara's over dramatic and ridiculous explanations during 30 seconds." Winn jumps in.

Ruby lets go of me and walks over to Alex and holds her. I immediately miss the warmth and feel a little empty on the inside.

"Please mom. Alex is hopeless at charades." Ruby says. Alex frowns offended. "Hey!" She says and pokes Ruby's side. Winn chuckles. It's funny because it's true.

I watch them. They look at me each with different but hopeful gazes. Ruby, pleading. Winn, respectful, he wants me there but will respect my decision if I refuse.

Alex...Alex just looks at me expectantly. She was serious that I didn't have a choice. She's got that _'I will drag you there myself'_ look in her eyes.

I know that look well, and I know she's not bullshitting. She will legit find a way to drag my ass to game night.

The truth is I actually would love to go to game night. I've been wishing everyday for the last year. Watching from afar and just wishing I could be there with everyone, laughing and singing on the occasional Karaoke night.

I just...I don't know. I just feel like I'll be intruding. For so long I haven't been there. I might have seen them but I wasn't there. I wasn't part of their lives.

I've already shut them down so many times in the last two weeks. I've been cold and closed off. I know they're just trying to help but...I just don't trust myself around them. My temper..my trauma...I don't want that to get in the way.

"Sam?" Alex says. I look at her. She gives me an encouraging nod, her eyes soft now. Caring and understanding.

God how does she do that! Why does she always know what I'm thinking! _How!?_ It's unnerving sometimes! I hate how she knows me! It's bringing up some feelings I had to shove down for so long! Damn you woman!

I sigh and give in. With her, Ruby and Winn giving me such soft understanding looks I can't help but cave.

"Alright, alright, fine." I say and Ruby squeals happily. "Yes!" She says and high fives both Alex and Winn.

"I totally call Sam as my partner." Winn says as we start walking to the car. "What? No way, Schott. My Best friend. _Mine_. Not ours. She's my partner. Besides you got James." Alex says and throws her arm around my waist.

Ignore the butterflies. Alex calling me _'hers'_ is doing things to me. It's not okay. It's not helping. Stop it.

"James is still out of town. He went to visit his family back in metropolis." Winn whines. I smile. I love he's childlike personality. It's refreshing compared to the rest of us, who are mostly so serious.

"I don't know why you two are arguing about this. It's obvious she's my partner. There's no question." Ruby declares and leaves no room for argument as she hugs me again, this time determined not to let go.

I feel my heart fill up when she mumbles _'only me'_ into my side.

I lean down and kiss her head and she giggles. "Hey, quit hogging her." Alex says beside me and throws her arm around me as well, laying her head on my shoulder. I laugh when Ruby groans and tries to push her off.

Their little battle causes us to walk weirdly, making us sway side to side. Winn laughs up front and turns his phone on us. "Say cheese!" He says and I hear a faint click.

Pulling the phone away from his face, he looks down at the picture and _'aww'_ s. "I'm so putting that on the group." He says, fiddling with his phone with a big smile.

Alex's phone pings. She whips it out and unlocks it. Looking over her shoulder, I see her open up the _'SuperFriends'_ group chat. I laugh at the name.

Before the news about me being an alien and before I knew Kara was Super I didn't think much about the name. I thought it was an inside joke or something. Turns out it was.

I'm a little sad. I had misplaced all my devices on account that I could not be tracked. At least all my pictures at stuff are saved in the cloud. That's a win I guess.

On the group the picture Winn took is there with the caption _'Danvarias Family'_. What a name. It's actually kinda cute. I like it.

"Danvarias? What?" Alex says with an adorable frown. I don't know if its just me or if she's blushing. It's probably just me.

"Let me see?" Ruby asks. Alex hands over her phone and Ruby immediately starts laughing. The picture itself if quite funny.

I'm being squashed between Ruby and Alex who are trying to fight the other off, our bodies look like we're about to topple over while their faces are serious mine is just me laughing.

"Oh man, this is golden, can I get this on T-shirt." She says still laughing. "That is a brilliant idea. Let's do that." Winn agrees. What no! I mean...why?

"I will knock you." Alex threatens pointing at Winn with a glare. He doesn't waiver, just smiles with a shrug. He has changed.

Usually he would cower like a child. Either that or he's just feeling confident we're in a public setting. Not that that will stop Alex.

Alex's phone goes ping a few times. Ruby hands it back. Alex checks the messages and I read over her shoulder.

It's not an invasion of privacy, she's just really short...and really close...and smells really nice. It's responses from Lena and Kara.

 **Luthor**  
_That is adorable. Alex is so short._

 **Baby Sis**  
_OMG!!! This is the cutest thing I've ever seen! And the caption made my life. #Danvarias_

 **Luthor**  
_You three will now be known as the Danvarias girls. I want this on a mug or something._

 **Badass Danvers**  
_Okay 1: Stop calling us that. No mugs. No T-shirts. And 2: Luthor you are shorter than me! You are in no position to talk about my height Hobbit._

 _Luthor_  
_You and Ruby are almost the same height. Give it a couple of months and you could share clothes._

I start laughing. This is funny. That had become a thing between Alex and Lena. They always tease each other about how short the other is. It was fun to watch. Especially when they started calling each other names.

Alex elbows me in my ribs. Obviously it doesn't affect me but, why not play along right?

"Ow, hey! You big bully." I say with fake hurt. She just rolls her eyes but smiles that beautiful smile of hers. God, you'd think this little crush would have been gone by now, but noooo.

Whoever said time heals fucking lied. Time just makes you forget for a while until you see them again and then the feels kick you in the face.

"This is going to awesome!" Ruby says excitedly.

Later

Okay, awesome was pretty accurate. We are currently sitting in Alex's living room playing 30 seconds. The teams are:

Lena and Kara.

Alex and Winn.

Myself and Ruby.

They had invited Director J'onn but he could not make it. I felt bad. He is a good person. I told him I thought it was a bad idea for me to be around everyone at this time but he told me that it was best that at least try for one night.

He apologized for having me bring Reign when he knew I wasn't comfortable. I accepted, it wasn't his fault. At least Reign behaved. Better than I did apparently. I know I was a bitch to the President. Next time I see her I'll apologize.

Where was I? Right. Game night.

So it turns out this wasn't such a bad idea after all. We played a few games. Ruby was right, Alex is terrible at charades. Winn wasn't helping either. Kara and Lena dominated that game. Ruby and I a close second.

Now with 30 seconds, we are killing it! We are four steps ahead of the rest.

"Kara, you are horrible at this. I'm surprised Lena understands what you're saying." I say with a laugh after their turn.

"I've lived with her long enough, I am now fluent in, _'adorable bumbling mess'_ and _'mouth full of food'_." Lena says teasingly and kisses Kara's forehead when she frowns. They're so cute together.

"That's impressive because I've lived with her for years and I have no freaking idea what comes out of her mouth most of the time." Alex says. I smile.

"Can you cut me some slack. You have to remember I'm an alien. I don't know some of the stuff on these cards. And you can't even explain some of them without saying the word." Kara defends herself.

"She's got a point. I mean...how do you explain _'Days of the week'_ without saying _'day'_ or week or if it says _'thursday'_ or something, you can't say _'day'_ so what are you supposed to say. _'Mon Tue Wednes'_." Ruby says and everyone starts laughing. I love my kid. She's hilarious.

"Well, I guess now you can and your partner will figure it out instantly because of this very moment." I say and give her a wink.

"What about Winn trying explain _'traffic light'_." Alex says and the mimics Winn's gestures. " _'that thing, where you stop'_." She says and makes a box gesture before pull her arms in like pulling a cart.

Everyone laughs again when Winn pouts. "I got excited and a little panicky. It's simple until you're under pressure." He says with a defensive shrug.

"Well at least he did better than us at scrabble. I hate English." Kara says. "Oh please you're just salty because you couldn't use _'mostest'_." Alex retorts.

"It's a word! People use it everyday!" Kara protests. "No they don't." Alex retorts.

"Its Not in the dictionary." I points out. "You have to use words in the English dictionary." I say.

"Trust me, if we could just throw anything there, I'd be throwing words both alien and earth. Cos I can do that now." I add.

"Kryptonian wouldn't work though, our alphabet doesn't exist here." Kara says. "Well, we all here know how to read and write it...some of us know how to speak it, maybe we should give it a try." Ruby suggests.

"Why so you can show off again." Alex says and throws a throw pillow at my daughter who catches it just in time before throwing it back in the same motion nailing Alex right in the face.

"Ooooh!" Winn exclaims with his hands in the air and a big smile on his face. "Right in the kisser!" He says and I laugh when Alex turns her attack on him, hitting him with the same pillow.

"Dog pile!" Kara yells out and jumps(gently) onto both Alex and Winn, the three of them tipping over and falling off the couch.

They all groan and then laugh, climbing each other to try and get on top of the pile. Ruby joining in.

"Kids." Lena says to me and I smile. "Tell me about it." I say with false exhaustion. We chuckle. "I'm going need another one of these." Lena says pointing to her glass of wine which is nearly empty.

She gets up and walks over to the kitchen. You know what, me too. Regular alcohol doesn't affect me anymore but I still enjoy the taste. It makes me feel a bit normal. It's fun to pretend sometimes.

I would have had some of that stuff Kara usually sips but I don't want to risk getting tipsy and doing something I'll regret, especially in front of Ruby.

I get up and walk over to the kitchen. It seems our game long forgotten and the _'children'_ now get into an argument about movies or video games, still sprawled out on the floor of Alex's living room.

I lean on the counter as Lena pours us our drinks and I watch them. Ruby is sitting between Alex's legs, her back to her front while Alex leans against the couch. I love how close they are. It's feels so good to know that Ruby has someone else looking out for her.

Alex too. She looks happier. Since her break up with Maggie, she's been going through a lot. It was rare to see her give a genuine smile that reached her eyes. She's been getting better.

I like seeing her smile. I love hearing her laugh, throwing her head back, nose scrunched in that adorable way.

I remember the first time I had gotten to hear it. It was another girls night. This time at Lena and Kara's New place that they had moved into together.

We were baking and Kara and I were fooling around with the trays while we waited for the last batch to finish. Ruby was setting up the movie we we're planning on watching, while Alex and Lena were cleaning up.

I was spinning the flat serving tray on my finger, trying to see how long I could hold it. Kara had walked past and messed me up by pushing it up and laughing.

In response, I flicked the tray like a frisbee at her feet. Timed perfectly with her stride, the tray ended up under her next step and she slipped backwards and with momentum, crashed into the back of the couch.

It was in true cartoon fashion, especially when she stayed in that position and groaned. Back then I didn't know I had defeated Supergirl with a food tray.

Alex had burst out laughing, head thrown back and hands holding her stomach. She had stumbled around the kitchen in hysterics until she got to the counter.

She took several deep breaths before bursting into giggles again, slipping from the counter to the ground where she literally was rolling around laughing.

It was the most angelic sound I had ever heard. Next to the first time I had heard Ruby's little laugh when she was a baby.

I remember how my heart fluttered at hearing it, Alex's laugh. Heat spread through my chest and my legs felt like jelly.

I dared to look over the counter and there she was. Her eyes filled with happy tears, bright and lively. Cheeks flustered and a wide smile showing her pearly whites. Breathless and gorgeous.

It was also the first time I actually felt myself falling for her. I remember, when her eyes met mine. Chocolate brown orbs shinning, putting the stars to shame.

 _'You, My friend! are a legend!'_ She had told me. I remember how mesmerising her voice sounded clouded by her beautiful laugher.

A soft thump hits my side. I blink rapidly. What? Turning, I see Lena smirking at me over her wine glass with a raised eyebrow. What? What happened?

"Hmm?" I hum. She just continues to smirk. Jesus woman, what? "What happened? Why are you smiling like that?" I ask her.

"Still nursing that crush I see." She says. Oh whaaaat. I sigh. "Lena come on. Don't start with this again." I say.

When I had figured out I started crushing on Alex I, of course, told my best friend. First mistake. Lena would not stop teasing me for weeks, it was so annoying. I guess it was pay back for me teasing her about Kara but still.

Aside from that she tried to talk me into telling Alex about said feelings. I refused obviously. I mean, the woman just got out a relationship and was mourning her, possibly, first love. You don't just get over those.

That and I was blacking out every few days and thought I had some horrible disease. Turns out it was just Reign.

"What? It was just an observation. You clearly still have feelings for her. You were doing that thing where you just stare like you're in a trance or something." Lena says. She leans in closer.

"Also, you're drooling." She adds in a whisper. What! Bringing my hand up to wipe my mouth and feel nothing, she starts laughing. This bitch.

"I'm sorry darling, but seriously, with the way you were looking at her you might well have been." She says and taps my shoulder.

"Are you going to tell her?" She asks. Seriously, how can she ask me that right now. What? Did she forget what happened. There's nothing there.

"Lena, even if I had the slightest chance before, it's gone now." I say seriously. "This isn't something we should even be talking about. There's no point." I add.

"A lot has happened and I'm kind of in a difficult place right now. Romance is the last thing I should be worried about." I say.

It's true. I still have a extra personality stuck in my head and is probably never going to go away. I mean...It's not horrible, I don't really mind Reign but to have someone literally know your every thought, seeing what you're thinking, feel what you're feeling...It's a little much sometimes.

It's times like this I appreciate the privacy when Reign is not at the front line of our bonded minds.

"I understand that. I know things have been difficult, especially these last few weeks." Lena says and takes my hand in hers, her finger brushing over the kryptonite bracelet.

"But don't shut her out. Don't shut us out." She says softly. I frown and look at her. She sighs. "Don't give me that look. I've noticed the change. Ever since we mentioned the idea to redeem you." She says.

Nothing gets past this one...except maybe glasses and a ponytail. I'm bitter leave me be.

"Look, I know it's going to take some time and believe me I understand why you don't think its possible. Maybe we are just a little in over our heads but, we've always succeeded together and now we have more people to help." She points to the four on the floor, laughing at something Winn said.

"Just...think about it. It took a while for me to believe that I could have this. Friends, a family that loves me, no matter what I do. Hell I still can't believe that I wake up next to that in the morning." She says with a small laugh, and motions to Kara who pull the back of her T-shirt over her head and hold her hands up saying something that cracks the others up. Dork.

I chuckle. Then I sigh. "Lena, I want to be the hero you all think I am. I do, but...I just..I can't. We don't even know if I'll get a chance to even try." I say.

"The last year really has changed you." She mumbles. My heart shatters at the sad tone in her voice. This is what I'm saying. Everything I touch, I destroy.

"I've had a lot to think about. I've seen things. I've seen what I'm capable of through the eyes of someone else. I'm terrified Lee." I whisper out.

"And not because of Reign, today she proved to be civil. She won't go back to her old ways. At least I don't think so." I frown. "I'm terrified...because I know there is darkness inside if me. Not Reign...but myself. You saw yourself." I pick at the bracelets.

"I'm not who I used to be. The Sam you knew would have never talked to the President the way I did today." I say softly. I fucked up big time. Lena puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Actually, she would have." She says. My eyes widen. Bullshit. There's no way.

"The Sam I knew, never backed down from a challenge, went toe to toe with authority to defend what she believed in. She never took shit and had no problem calling people out. I would know, I'm one of those people." She says with a small chuckle at the end.

"She was honest and hated asking for help. Years of taking care of herself and her daughter by herself had molded her in such a way that she believed she would be fine on her own forever." She turns me to face her.

"She always believed that what you get is what you earned. And then wonders what she did to deserve things like this..." She points back at the four in the living room.

As she does, both Ruby and Alex look up and give us big happy smiles. What's funny is that they look almost the same. The dopey lopsided grins and puppy brown eyes, heads tilted to the side. My heart expands and warmth spreads through my chest again.

"Sometimes it's not what you earned...but it's what you deserve and sometimes, that's what you need." Lena tells me, pats my shoulders before picking up her glass.

"I learned that from you." She finishes before walking away to join the others.

I stand there alone in the kitchen, thinking about what she said. Everything she said is true. Lena could always read me better than others. Same with me, I can read her better than anyone.

She's right though. I've never actually thought about things working in favor to just help make life easier.

I've been through the ringer, been to hell and back many times. I've become so used to the bad that when anything good happens, I run from it because I'm afraid that I'll get too comfortable and then have it stripped away from me. Back at square one.

I stand there, and I watch them. Just like before. I just observe, wishing I could be there, laughing and feeling that happiness as well. They may be right in front of me...but they still feel so out of reach.

Later.

"I think next time, we're doing game night at your place. My coffee table barely survived that last round." Alex says with a small laugh as she walks Lena, Kara and Winn to the door as they head out.

"Uno should not be that aggressive." Winn says. "I was not aggressive, I just lost a little bit of my control, at least I didn't break anything this time." Kara pouts. They all chuckle before saying they're goodbyes.

Once they're gone, it's just myself, Alex and Ruby...who is fast asleep in my lap.

When I had finally left the kitchen I had sat down on the couch and Ruby immediately hopped onto my lap like she was three years old again. Laying her head on my chest and cuddling into me.

The others started playing card games while we watched. It was fun, and I was content to have my daughter in my arms while I watched them get too into their games.

Eventually Ruby had fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her. Now that everyone has gone home, I have to get her to bed.

Gently wrapping my arms around her waist, she cuddles to me like a koala, with her arms around my neck, head tucked onto my shoulder as I carry her to her room.

Fortunately the door is open, or that would have been a bit of a problem. I walk into the room and gently lay her down on the bed. Her hands curl into my top, not wanting to let go. My heart aches when she frowns as I pry her hands off me.

I lift the covers up and over her, tucking her in. I kneel beside the bed, softly running my hand through her hair, her gently breathing and calm heart beat keeping me grounded.

She looks so peaceful. Something that hasn't happened in a while. My baby. My heart. Tears well up in my eyes, a tight burning stuck in my throat. How could I have left her, when she needed me. I'm a horrible mother.

I mean I did it for her protection...but she needed me...she needed her mother...and I wasn't there. I can't do that again. I can't. It will kill me...if I'm ever separated from her like that again.

I reach into my pocket. I pull out the necklace I had gotten her for Christmas. The family crest of the House of El. Hope. Stronger together. I had told her that. I had told her we were stronger together. And then I left her alone.

I need to make things right. I know she still fears I'll disappear again. I see it in her eyes. I need her to believe that I will not leave again. That I'm not going anywhere.

I need to talk to Reign.

This request could be my only chance to do that.

I take the necklace and slowly put it on her, around her neck. It's where it belongs. I can't wear it. I'll taint the name and everything it stands for.

"I love you my baby. My heart. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just wanted to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry. I'll make this right...I promise." I say softly. I kiss her head before getting up and walking to the door.

Looking back one last time, I turn off the light and close the door. I lean my head against it and sigh. How could it all have gone so wrong?

Pushing off the door, I listen to Ruby's steady heartbeat a little longer before walking away.

I walk back into the living room, looks like Alex cleaned up while I was putting Ruby to bed. She's not here though. She probably went to bed, it is pretty late. I guess...I'll go...

I walk over to the front door, hand on the handle. I frown. Locked? Why is it locked? Did Alex think I left already? Probably. Well now what.

I look around. I know, I'll just get out through the window. It's big enough and the darkness of the night will cover me from any eyes.

I walk over to the window and open it. The cool night time breeze gently brushes my face. The sounds of the city humming softly in my ears. It's quiet for a city that always seems so lively. I never realised just how much I missed being outside at night until now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Holy shit! _God fucking damnit_ how does she do that! Jeez!

I whirl around, and see Alex standing by the couch with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. Her stance as strong as her heart beat, but I detect...fear. What is she afraid of? Me?

I watch as her eyes shift to the window, biting her lip. Her heart rate spikes for a second, her face flashing something before she steels her features. Oh...she thinks I'm going to...no...no I'm not.

"Oh no! I'm not running away again I swear." I say holding my hands up. She lets out a soft breath, her posture relaxing a bit. She's still tense though. She just stands there, waiting. Right, still haven't answered the question.

"I'm going to fly back to the DEO. The door was locked...so I just...I thought I'd just..." I ramble awkwardly. This is weird, I feel like I'm being scolded.

"So you're just going to go? I locked the door for a reason." She says seriously. Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?

"Huh?" I say dumbly. Why do I always turn into a fumbling idiot around this woman. _Curse this crush!_

She rolls her eyes and walks up to me with a determined look on her face. Uh oh. Please don't yell at me. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry.

She doesn't yell at me. Instead she reaches past me, and closes the window. The breeze gone and the sounds of the city cut of but still a little buzz in my ears. I tune it out.

She's so close, if I just move my head a little forward our noses will be touching. I stare into those gorgeous brown eyes that hold so much strength and pain.

We just stand there, the air shifting. I don't know if the rapid thump I hear is my heart or hers. Probably mine. I'm surrounded by everything that is her right now and I'm getting dizzy.

Her smell, her warmth radiating. Her face devoid of make up, soft and oh so pretty. It's not fair. How is she so beautiful.

She takes me by my arms and pulls me away from the window. "Alex?" I say breathlessly. Seriously is it hot in here? I need glass of water. Or a cold shower, either on will do.

"You have been cooped up at the DEO since we found you. You've been training hard and have been beating yourself up as well." She starts.

"I told J'onn that you'll be staying here at my place tonight because you deserve to sleep in a warm home, in a real bed and wake up in the morning and have breakfast with your daughter who has missed you so much." She stops walking. We are in front of her bedroom door now.

Was I so captivated that I didn't realise she was directing me around the house. God damnit woman.

She puts her finger to my chest, just over my heart, her eyes shining and strong. Her voice next, holding no room for argument. Like I could resist when she's looking at me like that.

"You're not going anywhere."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is so whipped.
> 
> I love Sam and Lena's friendship, its beautiful. Seriously, in the show they have so much chemistry its hard not to ship them even if its not your OTP.
> 
> Kara such an adorable dork. I'm pissed with what they're doing with her character on the show. For the last few episodes all we've seen is Supergirl. What happened to Kara Danvers? Is she a mistake again. Fucking writers.
> 
> Alex is my precious bean and I will protect her with my life. It was a fucking dream come true seeing scenes with her and Lena. Only she can get away with poking Lena with a stick.
> 
> What was that Lena said about people not wanting to touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole. Alex thinks differently.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Reign chat. Feels. Reign is a big softy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, I know, assignments and presentations have been keeping me busy. Projects are a bitch and so is Supergirl. Anybody else fucking done with the show?
> 
> I swear it's gotten so bad not even Chyler and Katie can save it. I'm still praying to all that is holy that Odette stays for season 4. Sam story is literally the only reason I'm still watching this garbage show.
> 
> Speaking of which, I will not be following everything canon on the show with this story, obviously. Reign's story in particular will be a lot different as you have seen.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 14

Sam's POV

I gasp and shoot up from my laying position. Bright sunlight hitting my face and blinding me temporarily. The familiar smell of lavender and lilac fills my nose, the soft tickling sensation against my body.

I groan softly. I know where I am. I must have crossed over to the parallel world Reign and I share between our minds. At least its the flower fields and not the fog forest. _Hate_ that place.

I open my eyes and blink to get used to the bright light. It makes sense why I'm here. I did say I wanted to talk to Reign.

I remember falling asleep, in Alex's arms no less. It was a surprise to say the least. She refused to let me crash on the couch. I warned her that I can get pretty bad nightmares and could end up hurting her. She's a stubborn one.

She insisted we cuddle too. Sweet torture really. I ended up being the little spoon. Bleh. I don't do the little spoon but it was a compromise. If I didn't want to accidentally crush her in her sleep, she had to be the one to hold me.

As much as it felt good to have her arms around me, my feelings make it hard. Stupid crush. Making me feel things. At least it wasn't awkward. Kinda.

I sigh and sit up. Yep, flower fields, as expected. I look down at myself and see that I am in fact wearing the hoodie and sweats Alex let me borrow.

The weird part is that these are actually _mine_ that she never gave back after I let _her_ borrow them.

Okay, well since I'm here, might as well find Reign and talk to her about this thing the President wants. I hate how I want her to yes and no at the same time.

It's a miracle the Sanctuary is even still standing after the last time we were in it. I shiver at the thought. That was a dark day for everyone.

I almost forgot my own daughter, Reign nearly killed Lena, Alex and Kara. She also lost her sisters who killed each other. I remember. It was the first time I actually felt her presence without seeing her. Like really felt her.

I felt the pain and agony she felt as she watch her sisters die. I heard her screams. Everything. It was like I was her the way it was so strong.

I wander around, just strolling along. The thing about this place is that it takes you to where you want to go no matter where you walk. I'll find her eventually. I know she's here, I can feel it.

It's peaceful here. I remember during the course of my year in exile, I found myself in this place a few times. I panicked the first time because I ended up in the Dark Valley and thought Reign took over again.

Turns out she was there too, sitting in a tree sharpening sticks and throwing them into the opposite tree like darts. _'Samantha.'_ She had said in a bored tone.

I freaked out and immediately tried to leave, making a run for it. I just heard her yell _'Why do you run? I am not going to...'_ I don't know what she said after that.

I ran until I found a way out the valley and into the flower fields. I stayed there until I woke up.

Everytime. I ran everytime. And now I seek her out. Funny how things work out, huh. Does she even want to see me? She hasn't made a sound since she gave me back control.

Dare I say it. I'm worried about her. She's never been this quiet before. Sure there were times she would not bother me but she would still make a comment here or there. She hasn't said one word. Nothing.

The air around me shifts and brings me out my thoughts. I look up and I'm not in the flowery fields anymore. Instead I'm at a sort of cave opening. A soft glowing blue coming from deep within it. This is a bad idea but this is probably where I'll find her.

Looking around, I take a deep breath and slowly start making my way inside. I shiver at the coldness of the cave.

Major creepy vibes. Why do I feel like something is going to jump at me. I watched to many horror movies.

The light I walk towards gets brighter and closer. It seems there's an opening at the end. Is that water I hear? Is there a water fall or something in here?

Walking faster, I eventually get to said opening and again, I'm blinded by the brightness of light. _Jesus_ , why.

Blinking, I adjust to it and try to see where I am. Eventually, my vision focuses and my breath is taken away by the small beauty in front of me.

It's like a small natural sanctuary in the middle of an underground crystal cave. Hues of purple, pink and blue illuminate through the darkness of the area, sunlight passing through openings from above reflect off the colourful crystals that cover the walls.

A small pond in the centre with a few trees that resembles the willow trees on earth. Not the same, but similar. Their leaves illuminate as well but look a lot smoother.

Soft grass, a small waterfall leading from the top of the cave to the pond. Its so peaceful. So beautiful. I feel...light.

"Fancy seeing you here." Holy fuck! What the hell!

I whirl around looking for the source if the voice. Where is she!? I know it's her. That voice haunts my nightmares and is a annoying constant in my head. I can feel her.

"Look up Samantha." I immediately do as instructed and look up right above me and oh what do you know, there she is, lounging on the long, thick branch of the largest tree, back against the truck of it, hand behind her head, the other twirling purple stone.

"Jesus fucking Christ Reign, don't do that to me." I say and hold my hand over my chest, my heart racing.

This is like the first time. Only I'm not going to run. I take a deep breath to calm down. She just chuckles at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'd think that with you being so alert these days you wouldn't be caught off guard." She says with a small smirk. Whatever.

"I was a little...distracted." I say softly, looking around me. "What is this place, I've never seen it before." I say. There's something about it. I can't say what.

"It's mutual ground. The center of our connection." Reign says nonchalantly. Mutual ground? Center? What does that mean.

"Can you explain in more detail?" I ask, still looking around. Reign looks down at me, a bored expression. Then she rolls her eyes and shifts her position on the branch, sitting up right.

She then pats the spot next to her. Oh. She wants me to...Okay. I hesitate. I know I probably shouldn't but this is Reign after all.

I know she's not the monster she once was, she proved that but...I'm just having trouble with everything. I don't want to not trust her.

"I don't bite, Samantha. Despite what happened in the past, I can assure you, I mean you no harm." She says looking me in the eyes.

It's funny feeling. She literally has my face. My nose, my ears, my mouth, my eyes. When in this parallel world Reign doesn't bother with Red eyes since its just the two of us. Never really did, in the past either which is something I never understood.

Purity and Pestilence always kept their own eye colour, but Reign...she always kept mine. I wonder why.

Even more funny, Reign is sitting some Kryptonian threads. They're actually pretty cool.

Tight ass long sleeve top and skinny jean like sweats, No mask, hair in its usual ponytail this time without the stinger at the end and she's also barefoot. Still all black though. I have a feeling it's her favorite colour if she has one.

I decide I might as well climb up. I'm going to be here a while and I still need to talk to her. I let out a breath and float up to the branch.

Did I mention I have powers here too. It took me a while to realise. I was too busy running from Reign to notice.

I sit down a good distance away. She shifts her position and leans against the truck, one leg dangling, the other bent and planted on the branch. She still twirls the small purple stone.

"This place only existed after we had bonded. After you had incarcerated me to be more precise." She starts.

"As you have noticed by now that this place is not exactly normal. Fields and Valleys that never end. Only when you end up at another point do you realise that." She says. Yeah okay, knew that.

"It's strange. A parallel world of a dead planet." I say softly. "It's not all here. At least from what I can feel. But this place, this little sanctuary. We created this. Because it is connected to us we can shape it." She says looking around fondly.

"This is a physical representation of us. How we work. Our bond. Our personalities. Our minds. I'd say our hearts but I'm not sure I have one." She explains and says the last part with a dry, humorless laugh.

I actually feel a ping of sadness that I know is not my own. I forgot how not only our minds are connected but our feelings and emotions are as well. How long has she been feeling this way.

I take another look around, now with new perspective. I guess she's right. In a way, it does feel like us. Look like how we are.

"How do you know? I mean how did you find it? You said it never existed before, how do you know that?" I ask.

She shift a little to get more comfortable and closes her eyes. "I've roamed these parts since the day we were created. In all that time I had never come across this place." She says then opens her eyes.

"As for how I found it. That's easy. I didn't." She quips. Oh that helps. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

Why does she always do that. Drop some shit like that and not elaborate on it like we have sniff out the root of it. _God_ it's infuriating.

She chuckles, probably feeling my frustration. Bitch.

"Relax, Samantha. Why are you in such a rush to get information? We're going to be here all night. Just enjoy it." She says and I just want to slap her.

She's right though. I do have a whole night to get info, might as well use it.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me right now, let alone willing to spend an entire night in my company." I say. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I could say the same for you." She retorts. Tochè. She gives me a small smile. "I'm not upset, Samantha. Not with you at least." She says softly. Oh good...wait.

"You're upset though and I know it was I that upset you." I say. "I was out of line. You just wanted to help and I snapped at you. What I said was-"

"True."

I look at her. She's looking down at the purple stone. Her posture no longer that confident and relax. More like defeated and tired.

"What you said was true. I did ruin your life. I attacked you and your loved ones, killed your mother and nearly leveled your city, all while wearing your face." She says with a numb sigh.

I feel a stabbing pain in my chest, my heart strings tug hard, my throat burns and my eyes sting, a throb in my head. Is this how she feels?

"After everything I had done it was understandable why you were reluctant to hand over the reins. You were honest and you're feelings were valid." She adds.

Oh man. Has she really been down her thinking about this the whole time?

"That's not an excuse for me to be a shitty person." I say. It's not. I was out of line.

"I was angry, confused, scared and bitter and I took it out on you. That wasn't right of me. You were asking to make right with me and a shut you down instead." I say and look down in shame.

"I shouldn't have done that. I've always prided myself on giving second chances and forgiveness. Things I teach Ruby. And when I should have I didn't. I apologize." I say sincerely.

Reign just looks at me, assessing something. Then she smiles. "I will accept your apology only if you do not beat yourself up for speaking your mind." She says. Oh come on. That's not fair.

"That's not happening." I say. "How do you expect me to forgive you if you are unwilling to forgive yourself?" Reign says seriously, still with a smile.

Something in that smile is hidden. Not sinister or evil. Just...mysterious.

I just glare at her. How is she so...not cheery but something like that. She's just so...smiley and okay with whatever this is.

"I'll still feel guilty." I say and smiles bigger. "Apology not accepted." She quips with a raise of her eyebrows. I just roll my eyes and huff but smile non the less.

"Fine, back to our previous topic. You said you didn't find this place? What does that mean?" I ask. She sighs and looks around with the same fond smile.

"It means it found me." She comments. Really. Again with the vague answers, bitch I need information. "Dude." I quip. She just laughs at me.

"Okay fine. What that means is that, after I had surrendered control back over to you I had ended up back in the Valley." She starts.

"It was like I was back at square one. Lost and confused about what I was doing and why I was here." She says.

"I wandered around aimlessly looking for answers. I was angry, I was confused I was sad. I just wanted to know where I stood." She adds.

Okay I'm even more lost now. What does she mean by all of that. Why was she lost and confused. Angry I get but sad? Okay maybe sad too is a little valid but lost and confused?

"Eventually I walked in on this place. I didn't even notice until I was looking at my reflection in the pond over there." She says pointing to said pond.

The water calm and undisturbed, the cool colours reflecting beautifully off its surface, like galaxies of purple, pink and blue.

"It took a while for me to realise that it wasn't just my reflection I was seeing. I saw you as well." She says. I frown and look at her. She shrugs.

"We share the same face. It's hard to tell who is who from first glance. My point being, I did not recognise it at first." She says and looks at the stone.

"What I saw was someone who was terrified and broken in spirit. Eyes dull with little life. I saw someone who had lost sight of who she was, what she was meant for, what her purpose was." She says softly.

She saw us. That's exactly what I had felt after this whole thing ended. Its how I still feel sometimes.

"It was a real eye opener. Seeing yourself and yet not seeing you." She says. I get what you mean.

"It took me a while to learn that this place was a making of both of us. We were both lost and needed somewhere to feel at peace. Peace of mind, since we share a body." She adds.

"I don't understand. How did you feel lost and confused. I thought you knew of your purpose." I say. She looks at me for a moment. The she bites her lip.

"Remember the first time we met?" She asks. Yes. Yes I do. One of the weirdest and scariest days of my life. It's not everyday you wake up in a parallel world and met your worldkiller counter part. I just nod.

"Remember how I told how I was stuck in the Valley until the awakening. How I knew that you spent many nights laying awake and restless." Again I nod. What does this have to do with anything.

"From the day you were born, Samantha, I have watched you live your life." She says. Coming from anyone else, that would have been hella creepy.

"I watched you grow, watched you become the woman you are today. I've seen you struggle, I've seen you over come. I've seen you break, I've seen you fall. I've seen you pick yourself up." She says.

"In all those years, watching, I had learned what it was like to be human. I learned what it was to love, to hate, to forgive." Reign smiles down at the stone.

"I learned to see the beauty in the smallest things." She lifts the stone up into the little light shining through the top, it starts illuminating, the two of us covered in its glow. Damn, it's so pretty.

"I was dormant in this place to learn of human weaknesses and strengths so that when I was to bring the awakening I could exploit it." She says.

"But as I watched you, watched you and Ruby...the second I found that weakness, I found the strength. They're one and the same." She looks at me now. Her eyes shinning.

"Love." I say knowing what she means. She smiles and nods. "I was amazed. It's a beautiful thing and can do so much. It can break you, it can make you. Destroy and heal." She chuckles.

"Learning this...I realised that whatever my purpose was, I didn't want to do it. I had fallen in love with this. With love. With the connection between individuals. How you would go above and beyond for each other." She smiles and throws the rock up and catches it.

"I couldn't dream of destroying that." She then looks down sadly. Her demeanor changing.

"I had made a choice, to not become what I was made to be. I did not want to be a world killer. I did not want that. And when you came of age for me to take over, I didn't." Reign says and I feel my heart ache.

"I told myself not to break through and for years it worked. I enjoyed watching the world. Watching you and Ruby. Seeing you get better and stronger everyday." She looks up and I swear I saw a tear.

"Then you came here to National City. That day at unveiling of Zor-El's statue." She says softly. I feel my throat close up, my heart pulling hard.

I remember that day clearly. The day my powers first made themselves known.

"Seeing Ruby trapped under that tower. Feeling your fear...I couldn't just do nothing." She sounds so small. "I broke through and unlocked your path to our power. You used our enhanced strength to get her out." She says.

"I didn't know it then, but by breaking through that barrier, I had started the very thing I was avoiding. I was just so worried about both of you that I think about the consequences." She says softly, rubbing the stone.

I feel something wet hit my hand. Looking down at it I see a clear drop. I touch my face. I'm crying.

"Because of that, my awakening had started. Slowly but surely, I started slipping. I started changing. Every passing day I was forgetting everything that I had learned. At least the lessons of them." She says with regret and despair.

"I started fighting with myself. It was like I was fighting another part of me. My programming was piecing together and I was powerless to stop it." She looks at me and I see tears in her eyes. My eyes.

"When you found out about your origin, the pull got stronger and stronger the closer you got to the truth. When you entered the Sanctuary, I was gone." She says sadly.

"Next thing I know, all I feel is mindless instructions and a will to follow them. I was given a purpose and was determined to get it done no matter what." She looks away in shame.

"The AI activated and so was I. You and I both lost ourselves that day." She says. "And from there things got worse." She adds. "I had lost all sense of the humanity you had taught me." She finishes.

Damn. I mean...how do I respond to that? She basically went through everything I did. Controlled by something or someone else. Wait, if she forgot why did she surrender?

"If that was the case, why did you hand over control? Why did you surrender to me?" I ask. She looks me in the eyes. Her face serious and her voice sincere.

"The same reason you didn't surrender to me." She says. Everything clicks. I understand now.

"Ruby." I whisper. She nods and gives me a small smile. Tossing the stone at me. I catch it and stare at it for a moment.

It's beautiful. Purplish pink, almost clear like a crystal. So smooth with a few rough edges. I turn it around and my breath catches in my throat.

Her name, Ruby's name is engraved on the back. I feel my eyes water. I look up at her.

"I remembered my humanity. I remembered why you fought and I remembered why I didn't in the first place." She says softly.

"It's the little things." She says with a gentle smile. I let out a wet laugh, tears rolling down my face.

"So yes. I didn't find this place. It found me because I needed it. I might have surrendered but my demons still haunt me. I come here to remember to stay strong so I don't give into the evil I know is still lurking inside me." She says seriously but with a broken smile.

"You raised her right. She's a good kid. I know because she's just like you. She's special." she then smirks.

"And not because she's pretty much the only child I know who is brave enough to run up to a machine gun and plan to shoot me with it." She says with a small chuckle and I laugh along with her.

"Man when you told me about that I nearly had a heart attack. She must have been so devastated to see it was my face behind the mask." I say with a sad sigh.

"Yeah...she was. She was so scared." Reign says. "But she was strong." She adds. "Just like her mother." She says sincerely. I smile at her.

"Thank you." I say. She just shrugs. "I only speak the truth." She replies.

We sit in silence for a bit. Just listening to the calming environment, letting everything that was said sink in.

I still can't believe it. All this time. She was just as lost as I was.

"What about your sisters? Purity and Pestilence." I asks. "What about them?" She says not looking at me. "If you could over come it, could they have as well?" I ask.

She stays silent for minute. Then she sighs and rubs her face. Her eyes shinning with tears before she sniffs and wipes them. Blinking to compose herself.

"Pestilence was a lost cause the second she awakened. She was the baby of the three of us. Arrogant. She didn't understand the bigger picture like Purity and myself. Her host just as much." She says.

"Purity at least saw something but she was not strong enough. Julia...her human side had help, that's how she overcame it. If Purity had any ounce of humanity left in her we will never know." She says sadly.

"Do you miss them?" I ask. Stupid question I know but she never talks about them. "I do. They were my sisters after all. Even if they were pains in the neck." She says with small chuckle.

"Yep, that's family for you." I say. "It's not your fault you know. What happened to them." I add. She doesn't look at me.

"I could have saved them." She says. "If that was the case you would have." I counter.

"If you're anything like me I know that when you have the power to do something you'll do it." I say.

"I guess you have a point." She whispers. "But what's done is done. They're gone and there's nothing I can do to bring them back. It's in the past." She adds. "It's better to move forward." She says.

I nod. Speaking of moving forward...

"I actually came looking for you for a reason. I want to talk to you about the President's proposal." I say turning to her. She sits up straighter, her attention fully on me.

"I know I said it was a bad idea. It was mostly because I was terrified that you'd go back to being the Worldkiller you once were like before." I say.

"But sitting her talking to you now I know that you aren't that person anymore." I add.

"Yeah except there's a chance for that very thing we're afraid of happening again if we go through with it." Reign points out.

"Funny how that works huh." I mumble and she laughs. "But seriously this is a bad idea." She tells me. "It's for a good cause but the risks are huge." She adds.

"I know, it's killing me just thinking about what might happen. Nothing good ever comes out of that place." I say. She nods in agreement.

"I don't know. I mean. I want to do something good for once in my life but if that means that I might become a monster I don't think I can do it." Reign says biting her lip anxiously.

"I know. This isn't an easy decision. I don't want to set foot in that place either." I say. "Why must life suck." I mumble.

"The things worth while are never easy." Reign says. I look at her. "I'm going to have to give this more thought. It's not just us at stake if we go through with it." She tells me. I nod.

"I'll talk to the rest. See if they have anything on it." I say. "I want to make things right with them. I've been an ass lately. To everyone." I look down at the stone in my hand, no smaller than my palm.

"That's probably my fault-" Reign starts but I stop her before she finishes.

"No no, this is all me. Everything is just so frustrating and confusing. I'm just having trouble getting my life back because I feel so guilty and so broken that I'm taking it out on everyone." I say.

"They're trying to help me and I just shut them down." I add. I suck as a human being. "Is this about when they mention you become a hero?" Reign asks.

"Because you know the only person who can't be redeemed is me." She points at herself.

"I'm the one who did all those horrible things not you. You can still be the hero you wanted to be when you first learnt of your powers." She says.

"I can't help it." I say. "Now that is definitely my fault. You're feeling my guilt." She says and rubs her face.

"Rao I can't stop hurting you can I? You feel my pain, my guilt. You see my demons, my nightmares..." She sighs frustrated.

I stay silent. "Listen. Don't let me get in the way of what you want. That guilt and fear you feel. That's all me. Those nightmares, those are mine. You did nothing wrong, Samantha." She says after a moment.

"But-"

"But nothing. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to get your life back, get back everything you worked for." Reign cuts me off.

Now I know how Ruby feels when we argue. I can be really intimidating when I want to be.

"I know it will take some time, but you will get right. This isn't over. You'll be a hero and you'll get the girl, have a happy family like you've always wanted." She says. She's so sure, I almost believe her.

"What about you?" I ask. "What about me? There's nothing for me anymore. I served my purpose. The only thing I'm good for right now is keeping us balanced." She says.

"Reign..." I say. She shrugs. "Don't worry about me. I'm not even supposed to exist. If we go through with the Presidents proposal, that will be mine final mission. Then I'll go dormant again." She says like its nothing.

"It will be just like old times." She says and shifts until she's straddling the branch. "It won't feel right." I say suddenly. She frowns at me.

"Reign, you're part of me now. I can't just ignore that." I say. I take a deep breath. "I know this last year I've been ignoring...or well trying to ignore you but I now know I can't and I won't." I say seriously.

"We might have our problems and I know our...relationship...is nothing close to normal but it's just been you and me for so long. You can't expect me to just forget that. Pretend you don't exist." I rant.

"You almost sound like you care about me." Reign teases. "Of course I care!" I throw my hands up. Jesus, am I like this too?

"I tortured you, called you weak and belittled you. I laughed at your pain and caused it." Reign growls out.

"You mean when you having nightmares that mix with my own. Glitched everytime the illusions and voices became too much. You pretend go be that monster so that you can push me away." I tell her.

"You don't think I hear your own screams telling yourself to stop? We're connected. I care Reign." I say. She looks away.

"Did you honestly think I didn't. You may be a pain in the ass but your my pain in the ass okay. I said it before and I'll say it again. We're in this together." I say and then spread my arms wide.

"This place is proof of that." I point out.

"Samantha, I know you mean well but this is how it is." Reign tells. "This is your second chance. Don't let it slip away because of me. Trust me. I'll be fine." She says with a sure smile.

The stinging pain in my chest tells me other wise.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign is adorable. I will protect her with my life. My little squishy.
> 
> I love these two. They're just perfect. The Avatar serious will have a bit of an influence in this story. No not the giant blue people.
> 
> I based a bit of this chapter off my post on Tumblr and instagram. It's about Reign's commentary throughout Sam's life. Its hilarious. I make me laugh.
> 
> Tumblr: shanzsway  
> Insta: shannon_september
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agentreign moments. Lena and Alex nerding out while Sam is confusion. Also Reign is a softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes late I know. Life. I'm spiraling because of this fucking show. It's tearing my soul really. Honestly I don't give a shit anymore I just want Sam to live.
> 
> As you've probably noticed by now Reign is actually not the monster we know on the show and saw in the beginning of this story. The reason for that is because I love her and she is my baby. Also her story is a lot different. So there's that.
> 
> Also, we're just going to pretend that half of Season 3 didn't happen. More specifically the last few episodes. Obviously I wil keep some aspects but what I'm planning on leaving out is that because Reign surrendered, Kara never needed to go to Argo City.
> 
> There's more but that can wait.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 15

Three days later.

**Alex's POV.**

"I can't believe you had J'onn and the President agree to this." Sam says to me, carrying her suit case and putting it at the door.

"Well believe it. As much as it was fun having you stuck in a glass cell like an animal, I figured the best way for you to recover from everything is to actually live a somewhat normal life." I say.

It's been three days since we spoke to the President and she asked to talk to Reign.

After that night I had Sam stay over...having her in my arms and then waking up next to her. It was like old times.

When she would stay over when I was crying my eyes out about Maggie, or when I was having a particularly bad day. We would have _'sleep overs'_ as Ruby put it.

I couldn't let her go back to that cell again. Not after seeing the pure joy on Ruby's face when she woke up the next morning and saw her mother sitting on the couch reading the paper with a cup of coffee, still in her sleep wear.

She wasted no time jumping into Sam's lap and hugging her. Sam had laughed and kissed her head. We stayed in the whole day. Ruby not letting go of her.

I couldn't take that away, so I had talked to J'onn and President Marsdin about letting Sam stay with Ruby and I at my place.

It didn't take much convincing seeing as Olivia had met Reign and doesn't classify her as a threat at this point in time. She thinks everyone deserves a second chance and both Reign and Sam need one. I couldn't have said it better myself.

Of course they said I should keep an eye on them, but that's beside the point.

"Speaking of normal, we need to go shopping and get you a new closet because all you have is hoddies and sweat pants and as good as you look in them, I miss seeing Handsome Sam." Why did I add that last part. And Handsome Sam? What was that Danvers.

"Handsome Sam? You've been spending too much time with Lena." She chuckles. I breathe a sigh of relief. Ah okay good. I didn't weird her out.

Right, yes, thats where I got that from, only Lena used _'Handsome'_. More like _'Daddy'_ and I'm proud I didn't let that slip. Good God what is going on with me?

"Yeah, apparently its only when you wear your power suits, which makes sense." I say. She nods, her eyes going distant a bit.

"It's been a while, I might have only been a year ago but...it feels like was a life time ago." She says softly walking further into the house and sits on the couch, her voice a little sad. Oh man.

"Everything is different now. Everything I've worked for..." she whispers looking down at her hands. "Lena offered me my job back but...I don't think I can take it. It wouldn't be fair." She says.

"You're the only person in existence that Lena trusts with her company, she doesn't even trust Kara with that." I say.

"Yes well, as intelligent as Kara is, running a company is not something anyone would trust her with. She's too nice, even for a hero." She points out. Okay, yeah that's true.

"Besides, I think it's best I find a job that isn't as stressful, as much as I loved it. If can even get the chance to find one." She says. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get any sense of normality back." She sighs.

"I mean look at me, I went from, independent single mother working her way up the corporate ladder until I literally reached the top to unemployed, unstable alien science experiment dependent on her best friend who has been taking care of her daughter while she was in self exile after indirectly trying to destroy the planet and everyone on it." She rambles on, tears escaping her eyes.

"Sam there's nothing wrong with getting help from people you care about. Yes a lot has changed but we still love you and we just want to help you get back on your feet." I say and sit next to her, taking her hand in my own.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. You know I do. But believe me you are not a burden to anyone. If I could have things my way trust me I would have you stay here forever and never let you out of my sight." I confess. What, I might as well be honest.

"I lost you and you were gone for a long time. I don't want that to happen again. And now these last few weeks I've spent so much time with you, in the lab, training...I don't want to think about not having you around as much anymore." I say.

"How are you not tired of me?" She asks seriously. "I can never be tired of you." I reply honestly. She chuckles.

"Just wait, you will be at some point because now, not only will you see me at the DEO but at your home as well. And from the looks of it. It's going to be for a while." She says.

"Nothing you just said sounds bad to me." I retort with a smile and a shrug.

"What if you want to bring a girl over? Would be a little weird with your best friend and her daughter roaming around don't you think." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"You say that like I'll actually be having romantic company over." I say seriously. Her jaw drops.

"Alex..." she says. "What, I'm not still hung up on Maggie if that's what you're thinking." I say pointing at her.

It's been like two years since our break up. I'm better now, it sucked and the scar is still fresh but I'm okay. Thinking about her doesn't hurt anymore.

"No not that, you can't put your life on hold for us." Sam says. "I'm not, I'm just not interested in dating right now, and I don't really do casual you know that." I say.

"Something tells me it has nothing to do with the fact that you've basically been playing single mom for the last year." Sam says with narrowed eyes. Fuck she knows me so well, goddamnit.

"That not it entirely..." I trail off. "Look, I just...Maggie was my first real love, nothing can change that and yeah, I've healed from what happened but...I don't know I guess...I guess now that I have an idea of what I actually want...its hard to find it...not that I'm even looking to be honest." I ramble.

"Ah, I get what you mean." Sam says and we both lean back on the couch, her head on my shoulder, hands still linked. We sigh, sitting comfortably in the silence.

"How's Reign, I see you not getting lost in your head like you usually do." I change the subject. Sam sighs, not tired or sad but...worried?

"She's conflicted. As am I. This request is not an easy ask. We're both reluctant to return to the Sanctuary for any reason." She says.

Yeah I get that. I hate that place, gives me the creeps. And not just because I nearly died there.

"I'm worried about her." She says softly. I frown. That doesn't sound good.

"What's the problem?" I ask. "That's just it. She won't tell me, I can feel she's upset or sad and when she's hurting but she just closes off. She's literally part of me and she's trying to hide." She says.

I imagine how hard that must be. How do you hide from yourself...er...well...you know what I mean. Right?

"I know she's worried about this whole thing. She feels so guilty about everything she's done, everyone she's hurt and killed. She doesn't want to put anyone else in danger." She says.

Huh...I guess I was right. Reign is a bit of a softy. I never said that by the way, you heard nothing.

"I think we should do it. And maybe instead of taking a whole squadron in, it'll just be us. Me, Kara and J'onn. With the President of course." I say, trying to convince her.

She hums. "I was thinking the same thing but we're not comfortable with the idea especially after what happened last time." She says. Okay fair point.

"Yeah, I guess that's a deal breaker but, it'll be different this time around. We're just going for intel and information. Not to fight." I point out.

"It's still dangerous." She counters. "Nothing we do is ever not dangerous, but I know it's all been worth it." I say.

"With what's at stake I don't think this will be one of those." She says doubtful. Okay, no more sadness, I know it's Tuesday but come on.

"Hey." I say and shift so I'm looking her in the eyes, those gorgeous eyes...Not now Danvers! Focus! Geez what I happening to me.

"Look whatever happens, we will get through it." I say. "El Mayarah right." I add. She gives me a small smile and thats enough for now.

"Thanks Red." She says and I give her a hug, it lingers longer than it probably should but I don't care. She even used my little nickname she has for me...which Reign has also no adopted to use. 

We pull apart and just sit there. I sure hope things work out this time. I don't think I can survive losing her again.

"Speaking of Reign, what's this about a past life you apparently have?" I ask, suddenly remembering Reign mentioning that she and her sisters had lives back on Krypton before everything went to shit and then blew up not long after.

"Oh I wish I knew but unfortunately I am not as mentally strong enough to look into Reign's memories as she does mine, at least not at the moment. I haven't really tried now that I think about it." She rambles on, biting her lip with narrowed eyes and a contemplative look on her face.

I'm not staring I swear, even if her nose scrunched up in that adorable why when she's thinking. And I'm not thinking about how pretty her eyes are when they're this close up and open. Shut up.

God seriously what the fuck, I can't seriously be developing feelings for my best friend. That's like the worst thing ever. I mean at least she's not straight. I say that like I have a chance. Shit.

"I'll ask her about it. Though, for some reason I feel like I don't want to know. Learning that I basically have another person living in my head was hard enough to get used to, but now we apparently have a previous life from our dead home planet...that's a bit much." She says.

Yeah...just saying that was a lot. "It's definitely a interesting concept and really something to get the mind running." I say.

"To think that you lived a life before this one. That you were someone before now. Maybe had a family and friends, a career...its crazy." I add.

"Yeah...but I guess I should focus on the one I'm living for the moment. There's a lot going on but I think I'll be okay." She says with a soft smile. I give one back and pat her leg.

"That's the spirit and I also know it will take time and some getting used to but as much as things are different, that doesn't mean its a bad thing." I say, she just nods, looking down at her lap, biting her lip.

That thing she does when she's conflicted or sad or just...feeling. I know its because she doesn't know what to make of all of this. It's a little too much change to take in at times.

Even after everything had happened she was still surviving on her own. Doing things by herself with no help. It's lonely but...its the only way she knows.

Going from independent to dependent...that's going to take some getting used to.

"Hey I've got an idea, Lena's been talking about some new tech she's got at L-Corp, she's been inviting me to check it out for a while now but I've been really busy..." I trail off. Hoping she'll catch on.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "And..." she mimics. I internally smile, playful nature slowly slipping in.

"And...since I have the day off and I don't think sitting here and doing nothing is productive, why don't me and you go pay her a visit and check it out together. Ruby tells me you're a real tech wizard." I say and she chuckles.

"I wouldn't say tech wizard." She says with a small blush, aww that's adorable. "I don't know, I mean, I don't remember learning about how to reroute a hacker into infiltrating their own computers in school...or at all. Even Winn was impressed." I say.

"There's only one person I know besides Lena who could have taught Ruby that, and even she herself said she had not showed Ruby how to do that....so that leaves you." I smirk. She smiles.

"Okay yes, I did teach Ruby a little something something here and there about a few things technological. Especially to keep her safe from cyber attacks since she's always on that phone or whatever." Sam confesses and I laugh.

"I'd ask how you managed to even come up with that but I'm afraid of the answer." I say with a light laugh.

She gets a small sparkle in her eye, turning to me.

"A little trick I came up with on instinct while working in I.T. at the previously names LuthorCorp." She says.

I know she's about to tell a story so I get comfortable and give her my full attention. I love hearing her speak. Especially about her passions.

"Some high level computer geek had managed to breach the system and was trying to look into our files, more specifically classified files about projects and prototypes both discontinued and about to be released." She says.

"Lena and I were having lunch in my little office when I got the alert of the breach in the fire wall." She explains, waving her hands around.

"Lena raced down to the labs to check and make sure than none of the security systems and locks, any containment chambers and equipment didn't fail and hurt somebody." She says.

"I immediately started working on trying to fix the breach and protect our info, this guy was good though, very good, and was extremely close to getting through." She then laughs.

"I tracked down where this hack was coming from but couldn't stop it so, I started putting up firewalls everywhere and started creating a _'path way'_ that he would follow. I basically made him chase his own tail." She says.

"As soon as I managed to lead him out of our systems I immediately shut down everything. Lena came in not a second later saying that the labs were in chaos because of the hack and needed my assistance in helping restart some of them." She finishes her story with a happy sigh.

"That's pretty smart, what made you come up with it?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"This guy was smart and he obviously worked fast, faster than me, but he was predictable, his direction very clear so I used that to my advantage. He was so hell bent on getting to his destination that he didn't even see me using his own strength against him." She says.

"I still wish I could have seen his face when he realised he hacked his own computer. The best part was because I had put a red flag on his position, when the cops found him, now that he had taken down his own defenses, they were able to get into his stuff." She says.

"Turns out he was a former employee, the I.T. guy before me who was fired. He was collecting intel from a lot of companies and selling them to their competitors." She adds.

"Wow, good thing you stopped him, you basically saved every business in Metropolis by out smarting this guy." I praise her.

She smiles at me. "Just doing my job." She says with a wink. No, my stomach did not do flips and no my cheeks did not turn red, shut up.

"So...is that a yes?" I ask. She looks at me. "Do I have a choice?" She counters and I smile shaking my head no. She rolls her eyes.

"Of course I don't."

Later.

**Sam's POV.**

I can't believe I let her talk me into this. Stupid crush. I was really planning on just sitting and relaxing, watching Netflix or something. But then again that's what we did the whole weekend.

Now we're walking up to Lena's office. I'm a little overwhelmed because one, I haven't been at L-Corp for more than a year and two, the surprised stares I get from everyone. No one dares to approach us though, that I'm sure is Alex's doing.

I do get a few nods and waves here and there but...nothing more. The worst the looks of sympathy, like they actually know what's happened and that they feel sorry for me.

Probably the same story that was spun to explain my disappearance for the last year.

Ended up in a coma trying to be a hero while Supergirl and Reign battled it out right in front of me and my friends and family.

I got caught in the cross fire trying to get them and everyone else away safely. Collateral damage.

If only.

"Miss Arias!" A familiar voice calls out in what I can only assume is shock and excitement. Looking up I see we have made it to Lena's floor and her assistant Jess is making her way over to us.

I like Jess, she's fun to talk to.

"Hey Jess, long time no see." I say with a smile. "Yeah I'd say so." Jess says and hugs me. This is a surprise.

I mean, Jess and I have become friends since I came to the city, especially since we work close and with Lena but we weren't that close.

"Lena told me you finally woke up and have been trying to get back on your feet." She says when we break apart.

"Ha, yeah, it's been a hectic few weeks but I'm getting by I guess." I say. "Had a lot of help too." I add bumping my shoulder lightly with Alex beside me. She smiles and god it's beautiful.

"Yes I'd imagine so. Agent Danvers here is a very familiar face. If Kara isn't here to get Lena out of the building and go home, Alex is the one to practically police escort her out." Jess says with a smirk and Alex chuckles.

"Yes well, like myself, Lena is a workaholic, so when Kara is unavailable I take it apon myself to make sure my sister's girl gets home safe and sound." Alex says. She's so sweet.

"The best one's is when Ruby tags along, Lena could never resist a pout." Jess winks and we all share a laugh.

"In my defense, those things are dangerous." A voice from behind us says. It's Lena walking towards us with her own little pout.

"You get used to it." Alex and I say in unison. We share a look and chuckle. "Please never do that again." Jess jokes. We both shrug. "Stop it." She laughs.

"I must say this is a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to see you here." Lena says once we all calm down.

"Yes well, Alex was itching to get her hands on some of your new toys and I...well I just wanted to get out the house." I say and look around.

"Never thought I'd miss this place. It was a pain in the ass at times but, it grew on me." I add. The truth. I do miss working here at L-Corp.

"Yeah, it has that affect." Jess says. "Are you coming back?" She asks hopefully. My heart aches a bit.

"I uh...I don't know...maybe...I haven't really thought about it." I say honestly. "I mean...I guess I could, but...maybe not CFO. As much as I loved it, it took a lot of my time, time I should have been spending with my daughter and, I've lost enough time." I add.

They nod. "Well, I am looking for someone to help strengthen our cyber systems and security. As strong as they are, we need someone hands on." Lena says and gives me a small knowing smile.

"What do you say? Just like old times?" She asks. Tempting offer. Really tempting.

I mean, working in I.T. was really my passion. I loved it. Working on computers, coding, working maintenance too. Getting my hands dirty, I miss that too.

Working as Lena's CFO was just as exciting. I loved it just as much. But like I said it took a lot of precious time. Even before the whole blackout things happened.

"I'll think about it. I mean, with both CatCo and L-Corp, you have your hands tied. I guess...maybe I can combine the two, work in I.T. and on occasion if really necessary, I'll cover as CFO?" I say.

Okay, yeah that's basically the opposite of what I just said but, I mean, with Lena back at L-Corp, she can be the CEO and I just step in when she's unavailable, but I can still work around the system.

"That sounds exhausting and the opposite of what you want." Alex says. Yeah, point taken.

"Yeah I know but, I've always been good at multitasking, and now that I'm not...sick, I feel like I'll have more... _energy and endurance_...to do both." I give both Lena and Alex a look to tell them what I mean.

I've got powers now. I don't need much sleep. I'm fast. I'm strong. I might as well use them. I can do this. I know I can.

"Besides it's not like I'll be doing it by myself. Strength in numbers right." I add. Lena and Alex share a look at nod, they got the message.

"Well I guess we can think of something. And you're right, I have had a lot to do now that I have both CatCo and L-Corp to run. Having a CFO and handy I.T. and mechanic specialist capable under my belt would be beneficial." Lena says.

"Yeah, you've done it before." Jess jumps in. "I've seen you running around , fixing appliances in the break rooms, fixing our servers and then still having our back in the boardroom." She says.

"Sounds like a SuperWoman to me." Alex says and I look at her. SuperWoman? Really? Lena snickers and I glare at her. I know what Alex did there. It's not working.

"Sounds about right. I mean all that and then a single mother on top of it all. I don't know how you do it." Jess praises. Apparently not great. I basically failed at everything.

 ** _'Being a bit harsh on yourself don't you think.'_** Reign's voice echoes in my head.

 _'Oh my god who was that!'_ I respond to her sarcastically and playfully.

 ** _'Yeah yeah yeah. I know, I have been silent for quite some time.'_** She says.

The sound of a phone ringing breaks me out my thoughts.

"Ah that's probably Mr Lambert I should get that." Jess says and jogs over to her desk.

"Well, I'll take that as our cue to get down to the labs. Come on, I've been working on some really neat things." Lena says excitedly.

"Oh I am all for it." Alex says just as excited, basically bouncing on her toes. I can't help but smile at this.

We all walk down to Lena's lab, down familiar corridors, doorways, stairs and elevators. Lena and Alex talking about whatever it is Lena was working on. I just listen.

"Wow, you're just as messy as I am." Alex says when we get to the lab. She's not wrong. Lena has papers and junk laying all over the place.

"Yeah, when innovation strikes there's no time to be neat. I'd be embarrassed but I've seen your lab and I live with Kara." Lena says.

Alex's lab is just as bad and Kara...she's just plain messy in general. Like I'm any better.

"Okay so, check this out. I've been working on something for your suit, Alex. Remember that mission you went in a few months ago in Antarctica, trying to catch that rouge fish alien thing?" Lena says. Alex nods.

I don't, what mission?

"Well when you came back frozen like a popsicle after falling into the water and having to be transported by helicopter back home-" Lena rants.

Wait what.

"I've started working on something Kara told me about. Apparently on Earth 1, Barry's suit, has what they call _'Thermo Thread'_ which is very clever and helpful, especially since The Flash doesn't have heat vision." She continues.

I'm so lost. Earth 1? Who's Barry? What's a _'The Flash?'_ Is that another super? Someone fill me in please.

"Yeah, it does work. Especially when he gets iced." Alex says. "Cisco developed it when they were still chasing Snart aka _'Captain Cold'_ and his sub zero freeze ray, which Cisco also made." She adds.

Yeah, still not following. Who's Cisco? Snart, what kind of name is that? Captain Cold? Don't know him. Freeze ray? What the fuck.

"Right so I've been developing my own Thermo Thread. It's still work in progress, lately I've been quite busy and haven't really had time to come down here." Lena says.

"But, when I'm done with it, I asked Winn if he could assist me in making you a new suit, similar to the one you currently have." She adds with a smile.

Alex's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I chuckle at the childlike excitement and wonder in them. It's scary how much Alex loves stuff like this. Especially weaponry.

"Come see how far I am so far." Lena says and leads us to a bunch of schematics and what I'm guessing is supposed to be a prototype of the...Thermo Thread...on a small pedestal, a few wires attached and a small metallic plate on it.

"It looks good. Right size and will be able to blend in with my uniform. Though I do suggest you make it bulletproof or something, because it will probably be useless if it's shot." Alex says.

"That's not a bad idea, I should work on that. Though I should design it in a way that bullets won't ricochet off and accidentally hit a civilian or something." Lena says and starts writing down on her note pad. These nerds.

"I regret coming here now. You two are nerding out and boring me." I say after a while. They both look at me and smile.

"Please Sammy, you're just as nerdy as us. You think I don't see you get excited watching those _'How Is It Made'_ and _'Impossible Engineering'_ shows." Alex says. Okay, yeah, she got me there.

"Oh yes! Did she sit with a sketch pad while she watched them?" Lena laughs. Alex no you don't. Bitch betrayed me. She nodded. Hurtful.

"Ha ha, very funny." I retort. "I'll have you know, watching those and taking notes is how I survived the last year thank you very much." I say.

"I'll say. I'm still wondering how you managed to connect to the pipe line...from the desert. Where did you find all the material?" Alex asks. It wasn't that easy.

"I got some from junk yards and yard sales. I would sometimes buy some. It took me a while but I managed to make everything work. Fixing appliances and putting them together from scratch is two completely different things I'll tell you that." I laugh.

"Had a lot of problems but they kept me busy." I add. Both Alex and Lena look impressed. Good.

That was a lot of work. Not to mention I had no electricity. The cold and heat might not affect me much but I could still feel it. Especially the cold.

"Wow, that's amazing." Lena says. "I'm guessing you drilled through the ground yourself?" She asks.

"Yep. Super strength and super speed came in very handy there. Especially when I had to physically build the structure. Crushing and melting rock, molding it like clay. It was a lot of work." I inform.

"And the ice?" Alex asks. "That's either to keep the walls from drying up too much, cracking and tumbling onto of me...or I sneezed." I say. They snicker.

"Reminds me of Kara when she first came to live with us. Every time she had a sensory overload or something, especially with her sense of smell, she used to ice everything it was funny." Alex laughs.

"Good thing it's not fire, because then we would have a different problem." Lena comments and we all giggle at the mental imagine.

"Speaking of survival, Sam, I think I could use your's and Reign's help with something Alex, Winn and I have been working on." Lena says after we calm down.

 ** _'Me?'_** Reign echoes. Yeah same, I mean, I'm sure Reign can do a lot but, after the request we just got from the President I'm a little curious.

Lena walks over to another part of the lab and puts her hand on the empty wall. A blue glow highlights the outline of it and then the wall opens like a vault. Inside is a mannequin with a Super Suit. Kara's super suit more specifically.

"Ah, I see you took another pointer from Star Labs." Alex says and walks over. Again with the confusion. What's Star Labs? Why don't I know things.

"What do you need help with?" I ask. "You...or well Reign was practically immune to kryptonite a while back right?" Lena asks. Oh I see now.

 _'Rei?'_ I ask in my head. I have no idea how to respond to this.

 ** _'Was' being the key word. It is very clear that that is not the case anymore.'_** She responds. Right, kryptonite bracelets and anklets. They work on me..us? Anyway they still have an effect.

"Maybe back then but Kryptonite affects us now. We're not immune anymore. Though we still are a lot more resistant to it than Kara. Why?" I say.

 _'Any reason for that Rei?'_ I ask Reign.

 ** _'What's with this new pet name you have now decided to call me?'_** She says. I mentally roll my eyes.

 _'One, it's cute, two, answer the question.'_ I say. She deflecting and that's usually never a good sign.

I hear her sigh. She stays silent, I know she's contemplating how to tell me. She'll tell me at least.

"Well, I was hoping you and her could help us come up with a way of making Kara's suit kryptonite proof. Maybe use your DNA or something? I don't know." Lena rambles.

 ** _'That's probably not going to work out'_** Reign says. _'Why?'_ I ask. **_'It's complicated.'_** She responds.

 _'Rei...look at us. Look at our lives. What's not complicated?'_ I say. **_'You make a great argument. This however is a dangerous complicated.'_** She tells me.

 _'Dangerous how?'_ I ask. What could possibly be dangerous?

"What's she saying?" Alex asks me. I look at her for a moment before I realise what she means. I must have been in my head for some time.

"Can she help us?" Lena asks. I shrug. "We're not sure, apparently it's complicated and dangerous." I answer.

Alex and Lena share a look and nod. They both turn back to me. "Can we talk to her?" They ask.

 ** _'What?'_** Reign comments. You have got to me be kidding me. _'I mean, I don't mind, but I can see you're not okay with this...are you?'_ I ask.

 ** _'I was okay when there was a barrier between us the last time. There's nothing now. I don't trust myself around them.'_** Reign says and I can hear the regret in her voice.

"Sam?" Right.

 _'Can I tell them you're a little weird about this?'_ I ask Reign. She's silent for a moment before she speaks. **_'I suppose it's alright.'_** She says in soft voice.

"Sorry, uh, Rei's not exactly comfortable with the idea of being around everyone without a barrier. Turns out she's just as scared about hurting you as I am." I say.

Lena and Alex's eyes go wide. "Wait really?" Lena asks. I scratch the back of my head, shy on Reign's behalf. "Rei?" Alex says with and amused frown.

"It's cute shut up." I say pointing at her. "I'm surprised. Shocked. Reign doesn't seem like the timid type for...anything really. Especially that day we found you...and how you spoke of her..." Lena says trailing off.

Okay yeah, both Reign and I were kinda complicated when we first arrived.

"Yeah, that was a bit of a...misunderstanding I guess. It's a long story but the best I can say is that our situation is not that different." I say.

"You saying she's being controlled?" Lena asks. "Was... I don't really know how to describe it. There's a reason she doesn't want to return to the Sanctuary." I say.

"The High Priestess that helped create us has been giving her shit for choosing to surrender rather than carry out her _'destiny'_. It gets so bad that she doesn't know who she is and lashes out." I try explain.

"Oh man, I guess what happened that day you broke out the tank both your panic and hers combined and well...Yeah." Alex says. I nod.

"Being here has helped us both actually so, we'll be fine." I say. "But if the Sanctuary is what started this, then it really is a bad idea to go back there." Lena says. I nod again.

"We know, but...We're working on it. Reign wants to help but, she's afraid she might become a worldkiller again." I say. They look sad.

"Can we still talk to her. If she's anything like you, she won't hurt us. If she wants to earn our trust, both for us and herself. She has to start somewhere." Lena says. I look to Alex who hesitates but nods her agreement.

 _'Rei?'_ I ask.

 ** _'i will do it...but please...stop me if anything happens. I really do not want to harm them.'_** She says.

 _'I promise.'_ I say. I promised to protect my family and friends. The people I care about.

And that includes her.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign is precious. I like the thought of Sam and Reign having a strong bond. Especially since they've been stuck like this for a while.
> 
> Also I'm thinking if taking a little turn with this story.
> 
> Should I separate Reign and Sam at some point. I'm thinking of doing something like Firestorm with them. Where they can merge and separate at will, maybe thats how they become a superhero or something.
> 
> If not that's fine too. I just want to know your opinion on it. I have a few ideas for where things can go and how they would turn out depending on that choice.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign makes a few appearances again. Lena is a low key fangirl. Alex is worried about Both Sam and Reign. Reign and Kara bicker. Fun and angst. I don't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back with another shit chapter. I've been in a funk since my dog died, sorry if this chapter is blah.
> 
> So this is just a filler for information chapter, adding another factor for why Reign should go to the Sanctuary. And fun time Supercorp and Agentreign. Just because.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 16

**Alex's POV.**

Okay, so Lena and I just made the request to speak with Reign...funny how just a few days ago we were up the President's ass about how that was not a good idea. Huh.

Sam looked a little uncomfortable at the request but for some reason it felt like it wasn't for her. She almost looked guarded or protective. I'm guessing Reign isn't too keen on this idea either.

Yep, I was right. She isn't. Sam says _'Rei'_ is not comfortable either. _'Rei'_ that's adorable. And a little weird, if I'm being honest.

I mean. This is Reign we're talking about. Not that she seems to be a problem anymore but you know...it's still weird.

Sam closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I realised that this is her way of telling us to get ready. To prepare us because I'm pretty sure she doesn't have to concentrate that hard to bring Reign forward.

It's a good thing because for an instant change between them without warning is...triggering.

Again like in the lab at the DEO, the atmosphere kinda shifts as Sam falls back and Reign takes up the front line. I guess it's something cool when you can feel the difference between their presence.

It's a great way to tell which one is which. You know, besides the slight rasp in Reign's voice and her...red eyes.

Is that her real eye colour? I mean, it could be but she rarely showed it. Always kept Sam's brown eye colour, only flashing red on occasion. Speaking of red...

Sam-uh duh...Reign...opens her eyes and ah, there they are. Red irises...still Don't know how I feel about that.

"Oof, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I hear Lena mumble next to me. I turn and she her frowning, staring at Reign with a cautious but curious expression.

"Especially considering the amount of time I had spent in your presence." She adds, a little louder now that she realises we heard her. Though same, seeing Reign up close is still...special.

"I apologise. I know my presence is...unsettling." Reign says, her voice got that little rasp, her red eyes looking between us.

She takes two steps back away from us and stands up straight, hands behind her, shoulders squared, legs slightly apart. Again, like a solider at ease.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, it's just, well your eyes..." Lena jumps in. "The red, its...well they are-"

"-The eyes you have nightmares about, yes, I see them too." Reign cuts her off with a expressionless face, but her voice holds sadness.

She looks down at the floor for a second before looking up again.

"I'm aware, but you do not need to worry about that. I swear I will not harm you. Samantha will make sure of that." She says strongly her eyes flickering between us.

Lena and I exchange a look. Wow, this is unexpected. I mean...what was I expecting? I know she's not...who she was but...I don't know this is still weird.

But now I feel kinda bad. Why does she look like we just kicked her puppy. Like she's about as good with her poker face as Sam is. Which is pretty good, only I know Sam's tells and it seems Reign has the same ones.

"That's not it...well, I guess it's maybe because red eyes aren't a common thing here on earth. Seeing them is still pretty new." I say. I feel like I should reassure her or something.

"Yes exactly, we're not used to anything outside the usual brown, green, and blue. And mixes of them." Lena backs me up. This why I love her. You don't have to tell her, she just knows.

"Well, I present myself with the red so you are able to distinguish between Samantha and I. I would have loved to used my natural colour but it was changed during my awakening making my original grey now...red." Reign explains.

Wait what did she say? Did she just say her natural eye colour was grey? Did she just say that? What the fuck? I need answers pronto.

"If it is making you uncomfortable would you prefer I keep with Samantha's hazel eye colour?" She asks sincerity, like she's genuinely cares about our discomfort so much that she will change her freaking eye colour!

"I'm sorry, just rewind a bit." Lena says holding her hand up, that face she makes when she just heard something she can't believe.

"Did you just say that your original eye pigment...was grey?" She asks in awe. Reign blinks a few times.

"Yes." She answers simply. Dude this is not exactly a normal thing. "What is it?" She asks with a frown.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to picture that." I mumble. I can kind of see it. Sorta. Again, weird.

"I'm sorry could you elaborate. What do you mean before your awakening? Are you saying you were present within Sam before...everything happened? Like way before. And why did it change and not stay the same? And why grey?" Lena fires questions left and right.

Looks like her nerd had kicked in. She's curious as I am but like, she's like full on science geeking now. Wanting to know everything about anything. To learn more. I can relate.

Reign doesn't seem to be phased though. She just answers.

"Yes, I've always been present within Sam since we gained consciousness after waking up from animation." She starts.

"Even as an infant I was still aware at the back of her mind while she grew up. I was there." She says. Yeah...again, not normal, but pretty interesting.

"The colour changed during my awakening because my code had been reprogrammed in a sense." She starts using her hands as she explains.

"Why? Shouldn't it have just been activated not changed. Wouldn't that have complications?" Lena asks.

Wow this girl is really into this huh. She's so absorbed by what Reign is saying. This is fascinating though I will admit.

"I was dormant within to learn about Earth. So that when I was to bring about the awakening I had enough knowledge and understanding to make the right judgment." Reign starts. There's that word again. Judgement.

"While learning, something inside me...changed." she says and bites her lip.

"I do not know how to explain it, I suppose you could say I had a change of perspective. I was thinking and becoming more compassionate, more attached." She says.

"This was originally not supposed to happen. I was not supposed to develop human emotions myself. Only understand them." She frowns. Oh I see where this is going.

"That's why your code was rewritten. You were becoming more human." Lena says in awe. Yeah what I was thinking. Reign nods.

"My creators designed me to be...above humans, but I didn't see it that way anymore and that was unbecoming of my destiny." She says.

"Because of this, once my awakening started, I started losing my perspective on what I had learned. All my personal understandings of emotions were fading until they eventually disappeared." She looks down, ashamed.

"Because of that my code was changed to be a lot darker." She looks up, eyes clouded.

"My role in the awakening was Judgement. With that role I am supposed to be unbiased. Neutral. No black or white, Good or Bad." She says.

"Which is why your original eye colour was grey. The line between the two." Lena says. Reign nods. Right so...

"If that was the case, when you awakened fully for your purpose, your creators obviously didn't like it and made you colder and more cynical. Started seeing us as weak and damned." I say. She nods sadly.

"That's when my grey turned red. I was blinded in a sense." She says. Oh boy. Wow. I don't know what to say. Wait a minute.

"If your eye colour was linked to your personality and role, that explains why Julia and Grace had different eye colours as well." I say.

Something in Reign's demeanor changes. Her eyes look sadder and her posture deflates a bit. Oh right. Julia and Grace. Purity and Pestilence. Her sisters. Her dead sisters.

"Yes. Purity was insight. She saw people for who they were. Like myself only she was a better judge of character. Her eyes white to match her name." She says then smiles.

"She was to give insight into an individual. Enough for me to come to my final judgement." She says a bit of pride in voice. Wow they must have had a real connection.

"Pestilence was the who was supposed to carry out my judgement. If someone was to be put to death, she was to make it happen. If not, she would let them live with a minor scar as a warning. Her eyes yellow or gold for her venom." She finishes.

"So...you three were like Judge, Jury and Executioner." Lena concludes and Reign nods. This is trippy.

"Things weren't supposed to happen the way they did. At least I don't think they were. If I hadn't developed human emotions and attachments maybe our code wouldn't have been rewritten and we wouldn't have tried to destroy your world." Reign say ashamed and angry at herself.

"Something tells me it would have gone the way no matter what." I say. I mean think about it. No emotion. A robot judge? What could go wrong right.

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Lena says stepping forward. In turn Reign steps back twice. Oh boy, you can see the hurt look on Lena's face.

"I mean, it's human emotion that's changed you into the person you are right now. Someone who wants to make up for their mistakes. Feels bad for what they did." She says and looks at me.

"Here on Earth, that's how we tell the good guys from the bad." She says. Oh yes. I see now. Redemption. I got you.

"Yes." I say agreeing with Lena. "Like you said. It's not just black and white. There's grey as well." I add.

Yes! Smooth wording. Reign looks between us, then smiles sadly. Oh that's not good.

"We see what you two did there. If you want me to convince Samantha to take you up on that Redemption proposal, I'm afraid I am the wrong person. Not to mention I have tried as well." She says and rubs the back of her neck.

"Unfortunately my guilt has been thrown on her shoulders as well. Which makes me feel even more guilty because she is innocent." She says.

Wow Reign really is not what you'd expect. Really she's a big softie. I never said that.

"It looks like you're the only one who can." Lena says. Reign shakes her head. "I wouldn't be to sure of that." She says and glances at me. Lena as well. Her face breaks into a smile.

"You see it at well." Lena says. What, see what? Reign nods and smirks. "Since day one." She says and stands at ease again. Lena giggles.

What's so funny? What just happened? What do they see that I don't? I don't get it. Why is Lena giggling!? I don't like this? I am confusion!

"What?" I ask. "Nothing." They say in unison. Okay that's weird. No stop it. That's not okay! What?

"Samantha is cursing at me right now." Reign says pointing to her head and chuckles. "Very colourful vocabulary. It's a wonder how Ruby hasn't picked up on her habit." She adds.

"Oh I'm pretty sure she has but doesn't use it in our presence." Lena says and they both laugh. Wow, is this going to be normal now.

"Hey! I thought you guys would be down here." I cheerful voice says from the elevator that opens.

We turn to see Kara with hands full of food. Ooooh yes! I could go for some Chinese right now. I'm starving!

"My hero!" I say and run over to help her with the food. As soon as I take some of the containers I feel her stiffen and growl. Ah and then?

I look up and see her glaring at Reign-oh...oh boy. Oh no. This isn't good. Please don't start fighting. It's too early in the week that kind of drama. Please.

I see Reign tense as well, her posture becoming guarded and face devoid of emotion. Which is weird because she's got Sam's face, I don't like when Sam does that. It means not good things.

"Kara, darling-" Lena starts. "What is she doing here? Where's Sam?" Kara growls out. Immediately dropping all the containers on the empty table and speeding over to stand in front of Lena protectively.

"Hey easy now." I say, also dropping the rest of the containers and standing between Kara and Reign.

"Well hello to you too Zor-El." Reign says sarcastically. Oh god come on, please no. Kara steps forward pushing me behind her as well. Hey! Not cool.

"Kara calm down, we asked to see her. She might have some information about how to make your suit Kryptonite proof." Lena says touching her arm.

"Help? How can you trust her so easily. She could give you the wrong thing and sabotage it." Kara hisses. Oh really, now you're just being paranoid.

"Come on now." I say. Reign gets up in Kara's face, they're practically nose to nose, fists clinched, jaws tight and eyes intense.

"Yeah, Zor-El. We both know I don't need anything fancy to bring you to your knees." Reign says with that slight rasp, growling through her teeth.

"Bite me!" Kara spits angrily. Lena moves fast and steps between them, pushing against their chests. "Hey! Cool it, both of you." She says.

"She started it!" Both Kryptonians say in unison. I face palm. Oh my god, could they be any more alike. They're practically the same person!

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Acting like children isn't helping anyone." Lena says seriously pushing against their chests again.

They still don't back down. They just glare at each other. "What's your beef with me anyway? You're the one that attacked my family and my planet." Kara says.

"I was not in full control of myself! I too was brainwashed, I tried to fight it. You should be grateful I managed to surrender to Samantha at the time I did or this would have turned out very differently." Reign hisses.

"Wait what?" Lena asks. Yeah same. She surrendered? I'm pretty sure Sam won the battle of wills between them. God what actually happened that day?

"That's not how I remember it." Kara says. "Of course not, you're not inside our head. If you were you wouldn't be all up in my face right now." Reign says seriously, her shoulders drop and she does something I never thought I'd see.

She backs down.

Steps away from Kara and turns around to face the wall, hands at her side. She's taking deep breaths and looks lost in thought. Probably talking to Sam.

What the fuck just happened?

I look back at Kara and she's looking at Reign with an unreadable expression. This meaning she's thinking about what was said. I look at Lena and she's looking at me. What?

She glances at Reign. Oh. Uh...okay?

I walk up slowly to Reign, I have no idea how to approach her. This is weird.

She gasps and I jump back. What now?!

She turns around and oh...it's Sam. They just switched again. Uh...great. Still not used to that. Don't think I ever will be. She looks at us with a tired expression.

"Sorry guys, Rei's a little...sensitive right now. Just give her some time to cool off. Then she will be able to help you." She says running a hand through her hair, her voice sad. Man.

"Sorry Kara." She adds with a sheepish smile. Kara stands there speechless. "Uh...it's okay? I guess." She says unsure.

"Is she okay?" Lena asks concerned. I'm also a tiny bit worried now. Sam nods and rubs her face.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just retreated to the back line to give us privacy. She already feels like she's intruding just by existing. She's extremely guilty and is kinda having trouble juggling all...our...emotions right now." She explains.

This sounds bad. I've never seen Reign like this. Ever. It's new and weird but..a good weird?

And Sam. Poor Sam. How is she dealing with all of this? I step up to her and take her hand in mine. Its warm. And nice.

"Are you okay?" I ask, glancing at Lena and Kara briefly. The two are talking softly to each other, Lena calming Kara down, kissing her cheek and rubbing her shoulders.

Sam sighs. "I'm fine. Just worried about her. I knew this was a bad idea but I convinced her when she said she wasn't comfortable-" she starts ranting. Adorable. Not the time Danvers.

"Hey, hey! Easy, breathe." I say taking her face in my hands. She looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that hold so much pain.

"This is new for all of us okay. We're still getting used to this. To her. This is just a little bump in the road alright it will get better. Just give us time." I tell her. She glances up at the couple and then back at me.

Her bottom lip trembles a bit and I pull her in for a tight hug. A feel something wet on my neck. Why is she crying?

"Sam? What's wrong?" I ask. She holds onto me and shakes her head, sniffing. "I'm sorry. It's not me." She mumbles sadly. Oh? Oh..oh dear. What do I do?

"Uh?" I say awkwardly. "Don't. Just hold me." She whispers. "Please." She add, burrowing her face deeper into my neck.

"She's hurting, and this is the only way I can help her." She says softly. I relax at that. I hold her tighter and closer, rubbing her back.

Man, this is really fucked up isn't it. Both Sam and Reign are suffering. When one is in pain so is the other. There's no escaping it.

"Did she say anything?" I ask softly. Maybe I can help more by talking about it. I highly doubt Reign will say anything but I'm sure Sam will give me an idea or something as to what is really bothering her mental companion.

Sam sighs. "She's already on edge about being out in the open because she's afraid of what she'll do." She tells me.

"Being reminded of what she did brings back memories. Nightmares. She doesn't fight it or try to forgive herself. She punishes herself with it." She says.

"She's not okay." She whimpers like she's in pain. And if Reign's not okay then Sam's not okay. And that's not okay.

That will not fly with me. If protecting Sam means protecting Reign then that's what I'll do. When Sam finally calms down she steps back and wipes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She says. Geez even when she's cries she beautiful. That's not fair. Fuck my life I really am falling aren't I. Abort mission.

"It's okay." I rub her arm. "How about you go clean yourself up, maybe talk to her, calm her down a bit and then when you're both ready, we can try this again." I say with a small smile.

"And if she decides she doesn't want to take the front line that's okay too." I add, just in case. Sam nods and gives me a grateful smile before walking to the bathroom on the far side.

I sigh as I watch her go. I think I get it now.

Both Reign and Sam are dealing with overwhelming emotional trauma. Both feeling each others pain and sharing it. Sam feels Reign's guilt and Reign feels Sam's insecurities and fears.

The difference is, Reign doesn't know how to deal with it all. She's not made for human emotion. That's why she let's Sam take the wheel.

Reign is not in control when she's overwhelmed by her emotions and it only gets worse with the mixture of Sam's as well.

Because of this. She's afraid she'll crack and hurt somebody. Afraid she'll become the world killer again.

Sam's obviously the more stable one of the two emotionally. Which is saying something because Sam is pretty much all over the place.

Today, Reign was faced with Guilt and Anger. At the same time. She was riled up and went toe to toe with Kara, someone she associates as a hostile more than a friendly, this making her defensive.

Kara struck a nerve with the whole family thing. I guess she forgot Reign lost her entire family that day at the Sanctuary. She must feel responsible for them as well.

"Is she okay?" I turn to see Lena and Kara looking between me and the bathroom, it was Kara that asked.

"They will be fine. They just need a second." I say. Emphasis in _'they'_ as in both Sam and Reign. Kara pulls her face.

"Hey, not okay." I scold her. "Believe it or not Reign is on our side now." I say. Kara shakes her head.

"She attacked our family and friends, attacked our city and tried to destroy the world. Excuse me for being cautious." She says and folds her arms.

"And she knows that. Sam isn't the only one carrying that burden, Kar. Reign has her own story. She didn't even start out as the world killer we know. She was controlled and commanded." I say.

"She's hurting, darling. She didn't even want to come out in the first place. Her awakening had rewritten her code to make her cold. She just wants to make things right." Lena backs me up.

"We know you don't trust her as much. But give her a chance. We're not saying forgive her right away. Just see where this goes." She adds. Kara sighs and lays her head on Lena's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, its just...we have bad history. Our past is a little too rocky." She says. Yeah, best friend becoming destined enemy, rocky would be one word to describe it.

"Oh you have no idea." We turn to see Sam walk out the bathro-oh not Sam, red eyes.

Okay so Reign decided to come back...that's good? Kara immediately straightens up. Reign holds up her hand.

"Relax Supergirl, I've come to apologize." She says seriously. She walks until she stands beside me, with distance between us of course. No touchy touchy.

"It was childish of me to taunt you. Especially about what happened and what I had done to you and your world. I promised myself I'd be better." She glances around the room then looks down for a second before clearing her throat.

"I suppose old habits die hard. I truly do want to help and antagonizing you definitely is not the way. And for that I apologize." She says sincerely.

Kara stares at her with narrowed eyes, still not trusting. Lena knocks her lightly with her elbow. Kara looks at her and Lena gives her _'the look'_. Kara pouts for a second before sighing.

"I accept your apology." She nods. Lena taps her again and Kara does that thing where she takes a deep breath and blinks slowly. Hehe it's kinda funny.

"And I am sorry for what I said. I know you are turning over a new leaf and trying to correct your mistakes." She says it like it physically pains her to apologize. Reign nods in acceptance.

"Great. Now hug it out." I say. "Not happening" Kara says. "I will do no such thing." Reign replies and they both turn away from each other. I laugh and so does Lena who gives me a high five.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meditate. I shall return on your request for assistance on your project." Reign says to Lena who nods.

Reign closes her eyes and soon Sam is back on the front line with Reign gone. Yep still weird.

Sam looks at us for a moment before smiling. "So, I heard there's food."

Later.

"That is not what happened!" Lena exclaims laughing. "Yes it is! It was the first time I had seen you drunk and it was hilarious." Sam counters. I'm laughing as well, tears in my eyes.

Sam was just telling us about the first time she'd seen Lena drunk off her ass. Apparently Ruby was with her sitter while she and Lena were at Lena's place. Lena got so drunk she started vacuuming the back yard. I can't, I'm finished.

Kara is on the floor of the lab holding her stomach, laughing, also tears in her eyes. We can't help it, the image is just too funny.

"Not as hilarious as that one time you ate a pot brownie and told me you were going to go to the sun." Lena says. What! Sam ate a pot brownie!

"What! No way! Sammy!" I say and stare at her in shock. "I lost a bet!" Sam explains. "And go to the sun! That's impossible, it's too hot." Kara says. Yeah same.

"That's what I said and you know what she told me? Go on Sam, tell them what you told me." Lena says and looks at Sam with a smirk. Yes please, tell us.

Sam just narrows her eyes and refuses. "No, I'm not gonna say it. You can't make me." She says and crosses her arms. "Say it!" We all yell.

She grumbles and blushes adorably. "I told her I was going to go at night." She mumbles out. Oh my fucking god, what?! That's so hilarious.

I literally fall of the table I was sitting on and land next to Kara, bursting into hysterical laughter. I can't, why is she so adorable! Go at night! Really! How high was she!

"Yes, yes laugh it up. I will remember this." She says and nudges me with her foot. This only makes me laugh harder.

"I still have that video." Lena says. There's a video! Where! Sam gasps and looks at Lena in horror.

"You said you burned it!" She exclaims. Lena smirks. "I did. Onto a CD." She answers. Ahahaha. I'll say again, I love this one. She's awesome.

"I can't breath. Oh god." I wheeze out through my giggles. "Then die!" Sam says and nudges me again. "Traitor!" She adds.

I grab her leg and then hug it so she can stop kicking me. I don't know why, honestly don't ask.

"Aww!" Kara cooes. I just point at her and glare, not even moving. Lena pulls out her phone and snaps a picture. I flip the bird at her and she laughs.

"You look like a koala." Lena says and moves to show me the picture. I actually do. Just holding onto Sam's leg while glaring at Kara. Sam's just smiling down at me. I feel the butterflies. I ain't even mad.

"Send me that, please, I'm gonna send it to Eliza." Kara says. Bitch no! "Don't you dare!" I let go of Sam when I see Kara pull out her own phone and jump on her. She squeaks in surprise.

"Alex!" She says when I try and grab her phone. Give give give give give give to me! "Ah! Sam! Lee! Save me!" Kara says dramatically.

"I've got you darling. It seems Agent Danvers here has forgotten that I have Eliza's number as well." Lena says. You bitch! I thought we were friends. Sam is just laughing.

"Sam, little help?" I say, still trying to get the phone. Stupid Kryptonian strength. "Uh uh. Nope not happening. You be laughing at me and my high ass so suffer bitch." Sam comments. Gasp, she's so mean!

"Fuck all of y'all." I say and hop off Kara. "Reign would have loved to help." I say without thinking. Uh...I look around and Kara just rolls her eyes while Lena snorts.

"That...is actually true." Sam says with a laugh. "Just to piss Kara off too." She adds. Kara grumbles. Ah okay good. It's not awkward. Thank you Jesus.

"Speaking of Reign and Helping, do you think she's ready to help us with this?" Lena asks pointing to Kara's supersuit. Yes, that. Shit I forgot that's what we were also here for. Sam shrugs.

"She seems settled now, give me a second, I'll ask her." She says and closes her eyes for a bit.

This one is a little different than her usual zoning out because it's like she literally goes into her own mind. Which...I'm guessing...is what she actually did...yes.

What did Reign say? Meditation? Yeah I guess we can call it that.

"This is really weird." Kara says eyeing Sam. "I've seen Sam meditate and now that I think about it, she might have had that down all along. Maybe she even spent time with Reign during those times." She says.

"Nah, Sam said that it had a been a while since she had been in that place. The day the President came was the first time in a long time." I say. Kara nods.

"Imagine what that might be like. Having someone with you, inside your head. A little voice that actually talks back." Lena says with wonder.

"Must be annoying." Kara grumbles. "On the contrary Zor-El, it's not as bad as you would think." A raspy voice says and we all know now that it belongs to Reign.

Kara jumps at the sudden change of Sam's voice. Which is still pretty cool, that she can do that. And weird.

What do her vocal cords change or something, different frequency maybe or maybe it's just the way she talks.

At least it doesn't have that terrifying echo like it used to. That was just too weird.

"Rao! Don't do that!" Kara growls holding her chest. Reign just raises her eyebrow in amusement. I can't help but giggle. It's funny, it's very difficult to scare Kara.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." She says. Kara just huffs and stands up straight, obviously not liking how easily Reign can get to her. Reign clears her throat.

"You requested my assistance, how may I be of service?" She says and hops off the table, stands up with her hands behind her back.

Another difference between her and Sam. Reign is very formal most of the time. Of course she has her moments but I feel like when she's trying to hard she slips into defensive shield of formality.

"Yes! We did uh..Just, just give me a sec." Lena says and jogs over to Kara's suit, pressing a few buttons before the glass window opens and she pulls it out before jogging back and placing it on the table.

"Your uniform is ridiculous bright Zor-El. Can see you coming from a mile away." Reign says eyeing the suit, breaking her formality a bit.

"Says the one who wears a one shoulder pad all black leather full body suit looking like a glorified tyre." Kara counters.

"It's stealthy and comfortable especially for combat. Better than your little red cheerleader skirt." Reign taunts.

"You have a hair stinger-" Kara says loudly. Oh my god, these children. Not even minute in the same room and they're at each others necks.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I cut off their banter. "Can you not with the destined enemies roles right now. We're trying to do something that could actually help us in future." I add.

"Sorry." They say together. Reign moves and stands beside me while Lena and Kara stand on the other side of the table, all four of us looking at the suit.

"May I?" Reign asks pointing to it. Lena glances at Kara who hesitates but nods. Reign gently picks up the suit and feels it, analyses it, her red eyes focused.

"You say you wish to make it kryptonite proof correct?" She says, not looking up. "That's the idea yes." Lena says twiddling her thumbs waiting.

Reign bites her lip with a frown. That's...not a good sign. She sighs softly.

"Is it going to be possible?" I ask. Reign glances up at me for moment before rubbing her forehead.

"Well...I suppose it is not impossible." She answers. Really, a brief answer like that? What am I supposed to do with an answer like that. Elaborate woman.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asks folding her arms. "We've kryptonite proofed some things and My Aunt had something that kept her safe from it as well." She says.

"General In-Ze was here?" Reign asks with surprise and recognition in her voice. Wait, she knows Kara's aunt?!

"Wait, you know who my Aunt Astra is?" Kara asks. Reign frowns but nods. "I suppose I do?" She says, almost unsure herself now.

"How?" Lena asks. Reign shrugs. "Maybe my past life knew her." She says. Again with this past life thing- wait, she doesn't know?

"Maybe?" I ask. Reign looks at me. "You don't remember do you?" I say more than ask. She nods her head.

"My past is something I haven't recovered yet. I just know of...well...this me." She says softly. Sore topic, got it.

"Well, anything you know that can help us with this. There has to be something." Kara says changing the topic, probably also realised that it wasn't the time for that.

"You were immune to kryptonite and now you're not anymore. What's up with that?" I ask. This has been bothering me for a while. I mean, come on. It's not normal even for us.

"My immunity came from not only my body adapting to the large dosage of kryptonite that was injected into me daily but also because I had absorbed my sisters powers as well." Reign explains.

"With their resistance combined with mine, my immunity tripled thus making it generally ineffective against me." She says.

"After I surrendered, I rejected that part of me that was connected to my sisters powers and the influence of the High Priestess, my creator." She adds.

She looks between us, regret and guilt evident in her red eyes. The same regret and guilt found circling in Sam's eyes.

"That influence that had awakened me in the first place, I struggle to keep it locked away but because of that, I am no longer connected with all that power as well." She bites her lip and smiles sadly.

"I am no longer connected to my sisters thus my power range depleted to my own, including my resistance to Kryptonite." She explains.

"I am only as strong as myself, which is better I believe." She says softly looking down at the suit, her gaze distant.

Oh man. No wonder she was so sad before. Why Sam suddenly started crying. Reign feels sad for disconnecting herself from basically the only family she had, even if they were evil, to stop herself.

I look at Kara and Lena and both of them have sad looks on their faces. Both knowing what it's like to lose family, friends.

No matter who you are or what you've done. Loss is a pain everyone feels and no one deserves.

"But that's just me. My immunity came from biological means, technically. What you are trying to do is kryptonite proof by artificial means which is a whole different story on its own." Reign says bringing us out of our silent conversation.

"These methods or things that was used to counter kryptonite, do you still have them?" She asks.

"No not presently, but we could maybe try and recreate them. Why?" Lena answers and asks.

"Well, I think I might have an idea on how to make this work." Reign says with a sure nod. Great! Progress! Yes!

"What's your plan?" Kara asks. Reign turns to her. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about President Marsdin's proposal." She starts.

"The solution is in the Sanctuary as well." She says. Wait what? You're joking right.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that. Did you just say it's in the Sanctuary. What exactly?" Kara says with scepticism. Reign nods, not phased. Of course she's not.

"Yes it is. Unless you have it somewhere else here on earth." She says. "Have what?" Lena asks.

"A fabricator. Like the one's we had on Krypton." Reign answers. Kara's eyes go wide. A fabricator?

"No way you have a fabricator in your Sanctuary!" Kara exclaims. Reign blinks twice.

"Yes, it is how I made my suit as well as my sisters." She says. "Material like what my suit is made out of is not easy to find now with Krypton gone." She adds.

"If we can combine some of the material from these things you used as a counter measure and the material. We might be able to create a relatively strong fabric for your uniform." Reign says fiddling with the suit.

"I'm sorry, rewind. What fabricator?" I ask. Seriously. Kara and Reign turn to me. Kara's eyes bright which is...good.

"It's how we used to make our clothes back on Krypton. Sometimes more than just clothes. Basically it's like a 3D printer but like, way more advanced and we used to like, use many resources and material to create some really nice designs and-" Kara starts rambling on.

I zone out her voice and watch Reign who looks like she's having a flash back. Her red eyes distant and unblinking. Emotions flash fast behind them. So fast I can't even tell what emotions but she looks overwhelmed.

"-it was also what brought about the idea of the Matrix. Combining different DNA to create life. A child." I zone back into Kara's rant. Wait what. What did I miss?

Reign seems to snap out of it as well but...she seems troubled. What did she see? She looks at Kara was such a guilty and regretful expression. No seriously what did she see?

"Yes. I um. I'll have to think more on this. After all it is in the Sanctuary which is dangerous. I will get back to you." Reign says almost rushed.

She closes her eyes and suddenly Sam is back, a bit dizzy. She shakes her head and blinks rapidly, looking around confused.

"Whoa, that was trippy." She says, still a little unfocused. "Is...Reign okay, she just...left? Is that the right word here?" Kara asks with a frown. Lena as well. Yeah same.

Sam scratches her head and frowns as well. "I'm not sure. Something weird just happened inside our head. I don't know, I think it was a memory maybe. It's so fuzzy though." She answers. Ah, so I was right.

"She looked terrified and so sad." Lena says. Sam bites her lip. "She'll be fine, whatever happened, she's working through it." She says. She gives me a look and I can see what she's trying to tell me.

Reign is not okay.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is having a little trouble trusting Reign and we understand why. I love writing them bicker, it's fun.
> 
> What did Reign see tho'? And how does she know Astra?
> 
> Drunk and high Lena and Sam are my favorite, I love writing their memories. Alex needs to catch a wake up on those feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> **IMPORTANT NOTE!**
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so, a little birdy gave me the idea of possibility making this an Alex/Sam/Reign thing, seeing as Reign is basically becoming her own person.
> 
> If I do that then maybe I can go along with the idea I had of separating Sam and Reign but also like having them merge from time to time like Firestorm. As like a superhero or something.
> 
> Like say somewhere down the line some shit happens and Sam and Reign can't ignore the call to help and just merge and save the day or something and start the redemption and become a hero.
> 
> If so I would also like to do a thing where Ruby has to warm up to Reign and Reign being all angsty and adorable and they slowly form a bond. Alex and Sam falling...
> 
> Maybe even make this a series. Get Alex and Sam together and Sam and Reign separating and then the merge. Next story we look at how they deal with that and Sam and Alex develop feelings for Reign who is too angsty to realise.
> 
> I don't know what do you guys think, if you have questions write down in the comments below.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kara have a little heart to heart. Sam and Reign come to a decision, sorta. Danvarias family fun and dorkiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, yes I am aware I'm a little late with this chapter and I am sorry. Exams have been kicking my ass and so have the last few episodes of this mother fucking show holy shit.
> 
> Sam better fucking survive this shit I swear to god, that's all I'm saying. That's all I want really. No that's a lie I also low key want Reign to survive to but we all know thats not happening.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 17

**Sam's POV.**

"Hey what are you doing out here?" I look up from my spot on the roof of a skyscraper to see Kara floating a few feet away from me.

I'm sitting on top of my usual spot. The one where I would sit and watch the city while I was in self exile. Alex is with Ruby, the two of them making dinner and dancing in the kitchen.

I would join them but as much my heart is aching and I don't want to ruin it for them. I said I was just going to get some air. I know it's not my pain I'm feeling. At least not all of it.

"Just getting some air." I say. Kara floats down and sits down next to me on the ledge. "So this is where you would come, every night?" She asks knowingly. I smile a little.

"Yeah. It's peaceful. I can still hear the life of the city but...its sweeter from up here." I say, watch the two dorks I love so much go nuts in the kitchen.

"I know what you mean. I love watching the city too. Especially at night. A certain calm washes over it. Sometimes I just listen." Kara says softly.

We sit in silence and do just that. We listen to the heart beat of the city while the stars watch over us. It's nice.

"Is she okay?" Kara asks softly after a moment. I know who sees talking about. I'm a little surprised but, I shouldn't be really. Kara is a kind soul, even she feels for her enemies. Or former in this case.

"She will be." I say. Rather not lie. "It's my fault isn't it. I hurt her feelings today." She says sadly, biting her lip and fiddling with the ends of her cape.

I don't say anything. We both know it's true. Reign had a part in it too. Kara didn't know about what happened that day. It wasn't her fault.

"It's okay, Kara." I say. "She understands your anger. Your pain. She doesn't hold it against you. Neither do I." I add.

"That doesn't make it right." Kara mumbles. "You're too nice for you're own good do you know that." I say with a small smile and she lets out a little laugh.

"So I've been told." She says. "I am sorry though. I had no idea she was just as much a victim as us in this. Forced to do things she didn't want." She adds.

"I want to apologize to her properly, at some point. I imagine she does not want to see me right now." She finishes.

Yeah. Rei doesn't want to see anyone right now. Not even me. I can feel it. But I also know she needs someone. She won't speak to me. She's pulling away again. I don't like it.

"She's not in a good place right now. A lot is going on. She's still debating what to do about this proposal." I say.

"Everything is pointing to say yes but our fear of becoming that monster again is strong." I inform.

"It's still inside of us, lurking. More her than me." I sigh at the imagines flashing behind my mind.

"Our nightmares...I see them but...she relives them." I mumble. I hear Kara shift closer. "Lena told me about what she said about those. I had no idea." She says.

"Kara seriously, stop apologising. You did nothing wrong. It was a big misunderstanding that lead to some pretty nasty shit. We all got burned in this." I say and put a hand on her shoulder.

She sighs. "I still feel guilty." She says. God this girl. No wonder Lena loves you. You're basically the same. You're perfect for each other really.

"So does she. She kicked you in the face and you kicked her in the feelings. I'd say you're even." I say and bump her shoulder. She chuckles.

"Seriously though, don't think about it too much alright. One thing about Reign is she doesn't hold a grudge." I say sincerely.

Kara smiles. "You know, when I pictured finding another Kryptonian who survived Krypton I would never have thought they'd become an enemy." She says and looks down at her hands.

"First my Aunt and Uncle. I was happy until I found out about everything my family had done." She states sadly.

I feel a slight tingle in the front of my mind. Reign is now listening in. The mention of Krypton must have caught her attention. How? I'm not sure yet.

"Then I find out there's someone else and next thing I know I'm being thrown like a rag doll all over the city." She bites her lip.

"Sorry." I say and she just smiles. "It's okay. In fact, despite what's happened, it was a real eye opener." She says. Well, that's one way to put it.

"I was losing myself. Losing sight of what was important. She literally knocked some sense into me." She adds with a soft laugh.

"So much was going on. After the invasion, something in me kinda broke. When Mon-El left, I started to spiral, because I had lost something I had associated as familiar to my destroyed home." She starts.

"Lena pulled me out of that funk and apparently I have you to thank for that." She says and bumps my shoulder. Yeah, I did, quite aggressively actually, tell Lena to confess her feelings.

"But that small part of me, that part that will forever miss Krypton, it grew because I started reminding myself of it. It got even worse when Psi happened." She says. Psi? Psi...oh!

"The meta human with the freaky mind powers? Yeah, she's the one that kinda broke through the barrier that separated Reign and myself." I say.

 ** _'Quite rudely if I do recall.'_** Reign mumbles.

"Yeah? I guess that makes sense, it was the first time I saw a piece of humanity in her." Kara says.

"It was the first time I realised something was seriously wrong with me." I agree.

"And that's when you went to Alex for help." Kara finishes. I nod and turn my attention to the person in question who is now helping Ruby with her homework.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Kara asks me. I frown in confusion. Ask who what? Reign starts laughing at me.

 ** _'Oh sweet baby Rao how are you so oblivious, Samantha.'_** She says. What? What do you mean?

"What?" I asks. Kara chuckles. "Tell Alex about your feelings for her. You've basically had a crush on her since you met." She says teasingly. Oh my god, her too! What does everyone know!

 ** _'You're not exactly subtle.'_** Reign chuckles.

"Did Lena tell you or is this an observation of your own?" I ask her. Kara smirks. "Yes." She answers. This bitch.

"Jeez am I that obvious?" I ask. She giggles and pats me on the back. "Not really but I know the look of longing. I wore it for quite some time and had no idea." She says.

"Does Alex know?" I ask suddenly afraid. "No. If she did I'm pretty sure she'd be an even bigger gay mess around you." Kara answers. Huh?

"Oh don't give me that look, you seriously haven't seen it?" She says with surprise.

"Sam you are one of the most observant people I know. How have you not noticed it yet." She giggles.

Noticed what? What haven't I noticed? Why is she laughing at me! What's so funny?! Rei?

 ** _'Why you asking me?'_** Reign laughs. Ugh. I hate you.

 ** _'No you don't, shut up.'_** She chuckles.

"Oh jeez, Lee was right." Kara wipes an imaginary tear away and I push her. "Look." She says pointing to Alex's window. The redhead in question walks up to it smiling.

"I know you can hear me. It's time for dinner, better hurry before Ruby eats it all." She says before walking away. "Hey!" I hear Ruby protest.

I smile. "You did that." Kara says. I frown again. Did what exactly?

 ** _'Oh for the love of Rao, seriously.'_** Reign says. What? I don't get it.

 ** _'She's talking about Red's little crush on you ding-a-ling.'_** She answers. Wait what!

"Wait wait wait, Kara...you think Alex has a crush on me?" I say. That's ridiculous, why would she have a crush on me.

"No...I know she has a crush on you." Kara laughs. "Come on Sam, you telling me you haven't seen the way she looks at you." She adds.

"Did she say anything?" I ask, my heart beating a little faster. Kara shakes her head no.

"I'm pretty sure not even she knows she has a crush on you." She says. I frown and look down into the apartment, Ruby and Alex are setting the table, singing along to the radio.

"I- I- " I'm speechless. I mean, I still don't believe her but, just the thought...

"Hey, I know. Don't tell her I said that by the way." Kara says breaking from my thoughts. I can hear Reign giggling uncontrollably. This bitch.

"Lena told me why you haven't said anything." Kara says after a while. I turn to her. Of course Lena told her. I'm not mad though.

"You don't seriously think you can't move past all this. You know what happened wasn't your fault. Hell apparently it wasn't even Reign's fault either...which admittedly I'm still having a hard time processing." Kara rambles a bit.

"Kara..." I start but she holds up her hand. I close my mouth.

"Look, I know what it's like to live in fear. Fear of yourself. Especially with the power we possess." She says and looks down at city.

"You were right, there are still people out there who fear me because of what happened with the Red Kryptonite. That's never going to go away." She says sadly.

"You and Reign...you were being controlled. Reign by the High Priestess and you by Reign...I guess, still don't know how that worked by the way." She says.

"But me...no, I wasn't being controlled. My thoughts, my actions...they were my own." She states with regret.

"The Red K altered my mind yes, but all it did was make the darkest part of me even darker." She says.

"I know what it's like and I want you to know that it will get better. Maybe not now but at some point." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You need to be able to forgive yourself if you want that." She adds. I hear Reign scoff sadly.

 ** _'Right, never that's gonna happen.'_** She says.

"I know both you and Reign don't think it's possible. I was the same, but believe me, it is. It took me a while to forgive myself but when I did, I felt lighter. I felt like I could make up for what I did." Kara continues.

"But that will only work if you let it. The past is in the past. Forgive yourself, but don't forget it. That way you will always have a reminder to never let it happen again." She says wisely.

Wow, I guess I never really thought of it that way.

"And you can tell Reign I said that. Lena made me realise that me holding onto my anger for what happened blinded me from see the bigger picture." She smiles.

"Reign and I might be opposites but Alex was right. We're more alike than we realise. We both feel for what happened to our home and don't want what happened to it to happen here on earth. She might not feel the same loss but she knows what it's like." She bites her lip.

"If she will, I would like for us to start over. I've always wanted someone like me around. Kal-El is not here and honestly as much as I love him he's not the greatest partner." She says with a small laugh.

 _'What do you say Rei? Wanna give her a chance. It will be good for you.'_ I ask.

 ** _'I'll think about it. We're still not sure if there will be a chance.'_** She replies.

"That's a great idea. Thank you Kar. I really need that." I say gratefully.

And I am. It's hard finding someone carrying a burden such as ours. Thank our lucky stars we found each other.

Kara gives me a warm smile and bumps my shoulder. She then hops off the ledge and starts floating away.

"Think about what I said." She says and motions to Alex's apartment. Ruby and Alex both appear at the window looking at the sky, probably looking for me.

Kara winks before taking off. I sit there for a little while just thinking about our conversation.

 _'She has a point you know. I keep telling you to give yourself a chance. Forgive for what we did. But I don't follow my own advice.'_ I say.

 ** _'Zor-El has grown since the last time we met, she's much wiser now. I'm just not sure I can get to that point of being able to forgive myself.'_** Reign says.

 ** _'I became the monster I tried to stop.'_** She adds sadly.

 _'It's going to take time and I know it's going to be a long hard road but...maybe we can do it.'_ I say.

I watch as Alex and Ruby talk about the stars, pointing out constellations, giggling at horrible puns.

 _'I want to try. Not just for us...but for them.'_ I say seriously.

 _'I want to be better. For them. I don't want them to feel afraid to talk about certain things.'_ I add.

 ** _'What are you saying Samantha?'_** Reign asks but I know she has an idea of exactly what I'm talking about.

 _'I think we should do it. Go through with the proposal, with the second chance, to redeem ourselves, all of it. I think we should. We owe it to them. To ourselves.'_ I say.

 ** _'Samantha...'_** Reign sighs.

 _'Come on Rei. You and me have suffered by ourselves enough. Our whole lives. Me with having to fend for myself and you having to fight off the calling of the High Priestess.'_ I start.

 _'I can't ignore that feeling I had inside me when I found out I had powers like Kara. I've always wanted to help people, make the world a better place. For Ruby, for everyone.'_ I say.

 _'And now, I can do that. I can help those who need help. And I know you feel that too.'_ I say.

 ** _'I am no hero Samantha.'_** Reign says.

 _'I'm not saying we should be heroes. I'm saying we should stop restraining ourselves anymore. Stop hiding.'_ I say.

She stays quiet, thinking about it.

 _'Rei this our chance. I know you want it too.'_ I say.

 ** _'I don't know. You are right, I do feel it but...the darkness-'_** I cut her off.

 _'it's always going to be there. We can get rid of it and you know it.'_ I say.

She sighs again.

 _'Okay, how about this. We start small. You take Kara up on her offer. Maybe even help her, as good as Kara she still has a lot to learn just as we do.'_ I suggest.

 _'What was that thing you told me when I was still trying to get control of my powers, and I basically ignored you but subconsciously took to heart anyway.'_ I ask.

 ** _'Who better than to teach you than your enemy. They will tell you where you are weak and where they are strong.'_** Reign answers.

 _'Yes exactly! That right there! You could teach Kara, because let's be honest, Kara's technique could use some work. She relies too much on her powers and you're a master in combat.'_ I say.

 ** _'Yes I suppose you're right. Ugh, I'll have to think about it. But if I do agree to it, you'll have to stop pushing down your feelings for the Redhead and tell her how you feel.'_** Reign bargains. Wait what!?

 _'Oh hell no! Not happening!'_ I refuse my face hot. _'Ya crazy, I'm not doing that. Shits complicated as it is, I don't need to add romance to that long list._ ' I add.

 ** _'I'm not saying do it now, I'm saying you have to at some point. Because knowing you, you won't.'_** Reign challenges. Goddamnit.

 ** _'Maybe wait for her to figure it out herself and then tell her. Get back on your feet, lets get past all of this before taking that step.'_** She says. Well I guess that could work.

 _'Okay, deal.'_ I decide.

 ** _'Good. You deserve to be happy and I know Agent Danvers makes you happy. And she's good for Ruby as well.'_** Reign says.

I can't help but smile at the sight of Alex playfully shoving Ruby and rolling her eyes at something weird she says.

 _'Yeah. She is.'_ I think.

Later.

"Hey, you okay? You were out there for quite some time, I was starting to get worried." Alex says as she crawls into bed.

I am already in bed, fiddling with the kryptonite bracelets. They maybe helping in damping my powers but this shit gets itchy at times.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." I say a little distracted. Maybe I could take them off for the night, I mean, I took off the belt and anklets.

"You know you can take them off if they're bothering you. It's not like you need them when you're sleeping." Alex says scooting closer and putting her hands on mine, wanting to take the bracelets off.

"I know. Classic paranoia." I mumble and allow her to take them off. Once they're off I feel the rest of my powers surge through unrestricted. It's a small rush but I do breath a sigh of relief.

Alex reaches over me and places them on the bedside table. Oh god her face is like inches from mine and she smells so good. I can practically feel the heat radiating off her. Is it hot in here.

She looks at me and smiles before moving back. Oh sweet baby Jesus. I can hear Reign laughing in the back of my mind. She doesn't even know what happened but I'm sure she has a good idea of who. Asshole.

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't crush you in your sleep." I say once we settle. She immediately curls up into me, her head on my chest and arms around my waist holding me close.

Automatically I rest my head on hers and wrap my arms around her as well, mindful of my strength, especially now. It sometimes surprises me how much of a cuddler Alex really is.

"You haven't before, and I trust you so don't worry." She says softly. I sigh in content. I love this. Having her in my arms. It just feels so right.

I wonder if it feels that way for her too.

"So are you going to tell what's been on your mind or am I going to have to weasel it out of you." I hear her say and I can feel the cheeky grin on her face.

I chuckle deeply at this. I don't know if it is my heart beat that escalated for hers. Having her this close makes me feel warm and my little heart is rocking out.

"It's nothing too big I promise. I just wanted to make sure Rei was okay." I say. "Then Kara and I had a little chat. She wanted to apologize." I add.

Alex shifts so she's looking up at me, her on hand moving to rest on my chest with her head apon it, beautiful brown eyes watch me with wonder and curiosity.

"Yeah? What did she say?" She asks softly. I shrug a bit. "She wants to give Rei a second chance. She wants to start over. Said Lena talked some sense into her after what happened in the lab today." I say.

Alex's eyebrows go to her hairline. "Really? That's great. I know how hard that must be for her. She's got a lot of pride. And a bruised ego if I'm being honest." She says.

"Going from being the strongest to getting her ass kicked so easily is sure to make one bitter for a while." She adds. I smile at this.

"Oh yes definitely. Rei was sour for a bit as well after she surrendered but she eventually let it go." I say.

It's true. Really it was me that was holding a grudge the last year. She was just trying to help me.

"So what did Reign say?" She asks. I smile remembering our chat.

"She'll think about it but I'm pretty sure I convinced her. We have a deal." I say. She tilts her head in that adorable way.

"What's the deal?" She asks curiously. I just stare at her. No way I'm telling her.

"Let's just say I've been thinking a lot about what you said. About giving myself a chance to do something for me for once." I say looking her in the eyes. I see them sparkle under the lamp light.

She stares back, a soft expression on her face, head tilted and chin resting on her hand, seemingly fascinated with something. With me? Nah, couldn't be.

"And what do you want?" She asks. I feel like the wind just got knocked out of me. It's a loaded question.

Mostly because the thing I want is currently laying in top of me and is oh so close, unaware of the rapid rhythm of my fast beating heart.

Unable to help myself, I gently caresses the side of her head, putting her hair behind her ear. She leans into it. God she's so beautiful. It's not fair.

She bites her lip waiting for me to answer her. Goddamnit that's doing nothing for my self control.

"It's a secret." I manage to whisper out. She rolls her eyes and I can't help but giggle at her little pout.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll just ask Reign." She counters. I gasp dramatically.

"How dare you, Rei will not sell me out, thank you very much." I say as a matter of fact. She playfully narrows her eyes.

"I will find a way to make one of you sing, mark my words." She declares. This dork. I start laughing.

"You really want to know that bad that you'll actually result into using my other half to betray me." I say and she nods firmly.

"All I can say is that it's what I've wanted for quite some time now but haven't really had the guts to go for it." I say. Maybe this will help get her off my trail.

"How long exactly?" She asks. Okay maybe not. "Since I moved to the city." I say honestly.

She bites her lip thinking. I mean if she hasn't noticed before she won't notice now, so I'm in the clear right?

"Does Lena know what it is?" She asks. Oh my god seriously. Unbelievable. This girl.

"Really, you're going to try and get Lena to tell you." I say in disbelief. She smiles innocently.

"So that's a yes." She says. Ah fuck. Okay, yeah, she got me there.

"I hate you." I mumble out. She just giggle and leans more into me. "I love you too, Sammy." She says.

I poke her side and she lets out a girly squeal. I love how ticklish she is. Ah. Yes revenge. This will keep her focus of my hopeless crush I have on her that she has no idea about.

I give her a knowing smile and hers drops. "No. Don't you dare." She warns and tries to get away but I keep her in place.

I immediately start to tickle her sides and she bursts into that beautiful laugher of hers. She tries to stop me by pushing away my hands but her attempts are futile. Instead she rolls off me.

I follow her and am now above her, have more access and start tickling her all over. Her laugher gets louder.

I hear foot steps and Ruby appears at the door. "What are you two doing." She says annoyed.

"Rubs, help me!" Alex exclaims through her laughter. Ruby smiles and bounds up to us and jumps on my back, arms around my neck.

"Surrender or die!" She says dramatically, holding me in a head lock. Wow strong hold. I chuckle and pull her around dropping her next to Alex and start tickling both of them.

"Ah, fail!" Ruby squeals between giggles. Alex manages to slip away and takes Ruby's previous position on my back, legs wrapped around my waist.

She starts running her fingers under my arms and AH God, no! I squeak in surprise. She giggles in my ear.

"Run Ruby! Run!" She says and my daughter gets up while I'm distracted and runs out the room laughing, hands in the air like a cartoon character running away. Its funny.

I steel my tickle nerves and stand up from the bed. Alex clings to me in surprise.

"Shit! I forgot how strong you are. Ruby! Hide she's coming! Save yourself!" She laughs and holds on as I walk through the house looking for Ruby.

I hear Ruby running around in the living room and walk that way. When I get there I don't see her but I hear her rapid heart beat behind the kitchen counter.

"Muhahaha, you can run but you can't hide little girl!" I say dramatically. When I get closer Ruby pops up from behind it holding a nerf gun and sporting a smirk.

"Say hallo to my lil' frien'!" She exclaims dramatically and starts firing. Alex squeaks behind me and hides her face in my neck. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay, this is fine.

"Hey, friendly fire! Friendly fire!" She says into it, holding me tighter, both arms and legs.

I am not okay.

I walk around the counter and block off her only exit. "Surrender!" I say and hold out my arms, Alex still clinging to me like a koala.

Ruby narrows her eyes and looks at Alex. I feel Alex nod. What was that just now? Do they have secret codes or something?

"Never!" Ruby exclaims and then vaults over the counter like its nothing. What the fuck, since when!

Then the weight and warmth on my back is gone so I turn around and see Alex running behind Ruby down the corridor towards the bedrooms.

"Oh no you don't, come back here Pretties, hehehehe!" I cackle like a cartoon witch. I chase after, tracking them all the way back to Ruby's room.

"Come out come out where ever you are. You cannot escape me." I say and slowly step in. "I've got you this time." I say.

Huh, empty. I could have sworn I heard them come in-

"Sneak Attack!" I hear behind and turn just in time to catch Ruby when she jumps out the closet. "Aww man." She says when she fails.

"Baby, sneak attacks don't work when you yell them out loud. That's not going to work on me." I tell her. She tilts her head and gives me an fake innocent smile.

"Not even as a distraction?" She says with mischief in her voice. Wait, wait a minute, distraction...what's that supposed to mean?

That's when I feel a warm presence behind. I turn and is met with a pillow to the face. I put Ruby on her feet and turn fully to Alex but she drops to the ground slips under my legs.

"Now!"

As soon a I hear that I turn and then they both tackle me onto the bed. I was surprised and didn't have enough time to prepare so them taking me down was genuine seeing as I made sure not use my powers.

I land on the bed with them both hovering over me, Alex pining my arms down with her legs, sitting on my stomach and Ruby holding me at plastic gun point. Both wearing smug grins.

I can easily over throw both of them but honestly I'm a little distracted by the breathtaking woman on top of me, hair falling over her beautiful face with flushed cheeks and chest moving up and down with every heavy breath.

I should not be having the thoughts I am with my kid in the room. Or at all.

"Give it up, we've won this battle." Ruby says. That snaps me out of my less than innocent thoughts. I give a dramatic groan.

"You may have won this time, but mark my words, I shall have my revenge!" I say and wiggle, pretending to try and break away.

"Nice work partner." Alex says and her and Ruby high five.

"Those were some moves you got there Rubs, where did you learn that?" I ask. Probably Alex.

"Alex taught me." Ruby answers. Called it. "She said it will help with my agility and speed on the field. That way I won't risk injury too much." She adds. Ah well I guess that makes sense.

"That's actually pretty smart." I say. "I know, it has helped. I once jumped over one of the players who were running at me and couldn't stop in time. Saved us both a trip to the emergency room." Ruby giggles.

"I hope you're not using any of these new skills of yours to get into fights." I say. "Of course not. That was one time." Ruby says. I laugh a little.

"Well my little ninja, time for you to hit the hay. You've got an early day tomorrow." I say and she groans but listens, walking into her bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

Alex is still straddling my torso. She smiles down at me. "Hey stranger." She says. I can't help but smile back.

"Hey to you too. Teaching my kid how to play dirty huh, I see you Red." I say. She moves down a little to free my arms.

"It's strategic planning, not playing dirty." She defends herself. "Oh is that what we're calling cheating now." I say and she giggles.

"You're just sour because we got the upper hand and took you and your superpowered ass down." She says.

"That doesn't count because I wasn't using my powers." I counter.

"Clearly." She quips with a smirk. Uh excuse, I am perfectly capable of handling myself without powers thank you very much.

"I'll have you know I don't need powers to take you down." She hums. "Hmm I'm sure." She teases with a wink.

I narrow my eyes and reach behind me. I grab Ruby's pillow and hit her in the face. She huffs takes it, hitting me with it now.

I sit up and grab her into my arms before falling back, bringing her with me. She chuckles on top of me, flicking her hair back out of her eyes.

"It's good to have my dorky Sammy back." She whispers, caressing my cheek with a warm smile. My heart hammers in my chest at the spark in her gorgeous eyes. I smile back.

"It's good to be back."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daww they're so cute and fluffeh and just perfect for each other seriously the CW is missing out on a great opportunity I'm just saying.
> 
> Still wondering if I should go with that idea of Sam/Alex/Reign but now also having Lena/Kara/Reign ideas as well after seeing these last few episodes and seeing the promo pics for the final episode.
> 
> I don't fucking know anymore but it's whatever. So yeah, Sam is finally going to try and give this whole redemption thing a shot. Reign as well but it's going to be a lot of work.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Its due day. Thee day. The President comes back for an answer on her proposal. Shit happens and shit is said. Also Reign's POV for the first time and probably not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no post. Sorry. But hey, this one is longer than most of my chapters...sorta.
> 
> Okay so, I think I finally know where I'm going with this. I'm going to be doing a little canon Season 3 but with some of my own little twists. Basically what I wanted to happen.
> 
> Spoilers if you haven't seen the finale.
> 
> That shit was anit climatic and bullshit. I mean I'm super happy Sam survived and is okay but said because Reign kinda sorta 'died'.
> 
> Kara fucks up the timeline and now we hava possible dark Kara. Lena is up to some shit.
> 
> I didn't get my agentreign thank you kiss and am very pissed about that. Anyone else see the love stuck look on Sam's face while Alex was talking during that hugging scene.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 18

Friday.

**Alex's POV.**

This is it. Due day. The day we meet up with the President again to say whether we will agree to her proposal or not. God, I've waited and dreaded this day.

Yesterday Sam came up to us and said she and Reign had come to an agreement. We all talked about it. Everyone. Reign is still a little reluctant to physically be there to talk to us so she speaks through Sam.

After discussing everything, J'onn called The President to tell her we had come to a decision. She's currently making her way over to the DEO on this fine Friday morning.

Sam, Lena and Winn are in one of our private board rooms waiting on myself, J'onn and Kara to walk in with the President.

Ruby is at school, though she was not happy about it. We told her their decision and she wanted to be here to support her mother, still sceptical about Reign but none the less she was okay.

"You think we made the right choice?" Kara asks me. "I don't think there was a wrong choice to be honest." I answer. Because really, is there ever a right decision.

"It will be fine girls. We've gotten through much worse." J'onn assures us.

Yeah, fighting worldkillers and nearly dying. Only surviving because it turns out the top dog herself has a heart. We're gonna die, I'm telling you.

Let's hope Reign was right when she said she could handle the High Priestess, because honestly, she is literally our only hope to making it out of this alive.

"She's here." I hear Kara whisper. I turn to look ahead and sure enough the President herself walks in with her security as well as ours. Back straight with a smile on her face.

"Director J'onn, Supergirl, Agent Danvers. Nice to see you all again." She says politely. At least she's sincere unlike most people in the government.

"Miss President, an honor. I hope it was no trouble getting you here. We know you must be quite busy and have many important things to do." J'onn says with a respectful nod.

"Oh don't worry about that. If my suspicions are correct in saying that you have agreed to going through with my proposal, quite a few of those important things will be taken care of if it works." Olivia quips with a raised eyebrow.

Okay wow. Are we that obvious? Like for real though. Are we _that_ predictable and readable? Cos if so, that's a _problem_.

"Your assumptions prove correct. As we said, this will be a decision Miss Arias and Reign herself will make as it is them who will be taking the front if we were to go through with it." J'onn confirms.

"They are waiting in the boardroom along with Miss Luthor and Agent Scott. Please, follow me." He adds and begins leading us through to the DEO toward the private board rooms.

Kara is unusually quiet. By now she would be fangirling about Olivia and how awesome she is and all that but...She's just quiet and... _professional_. She's been spending way too much time with Lena.

"You okay?" I ask her softly. Her head snaps up to look at me. She frowns.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm..I'm good. Just...I know this is a good thing but...I just don't like it. Going back there..." she trails off. I get it. I don't like it either but it's a good shot for us.

"Don't worry. I think this might go better than we think." It's a little lie and Kara knows it but the idea is enough to keep us motivated.

We get to the boardroom and enter. Sam is sitting at the table with Lena and Winn. Winn is showing them something on his tablet, something important seeing as they all look completely serious.

As soon as we enter though, Sam's head immediately lifts and meets us. She nudges Lena who looks up as well. All three of them stand, the tablet forgotten.

"Miss Arias, Miss Luthor, Agent Schott." Olivia greets. The three nod. "President Marsdin." They greet back.

"I hope everyone is well. I know what I had asked the last time you saw me was quite a shock. Not an easy request to make." Olivia says and motions for everyone to sit. We all take a seat.

I make sure to sit beside Sam. For comfort reason. Shut up.

"We're fine, Mrs President. It's just been a long week." Lena answers for us.

She's not wrong, though. This could not come fast enough and it sure did take it's sweet time.

Olivia turns her attention to Sam who just stares back with an apologetic expression. Right. Last time they met Sam _went off._ Whoops.

"Are you sure you are okay with this Miss Arias?" She asks. Sam sighs and sits up straighter.

"Honestly, no. Everything about this is going against everything Reign and I have promised ourselves." Sam says truthfully.

They are the ones the most uncomfortable with this situation. And who can blame them really. That's where this whole mess started. Who knows what will happen next.

"We know that this could be hugely beneficial but, that is where it all started as Reign said previously. We just don't want that to happen again." Sam says.

"I understand and I find it very courageous that you are willing to see past your fear in order to help us. I appreciate that and I thank you both." Olivia says with a small smile.

"Speaking of which. Reign and I have some requests as well. If we are to do this, we want the least people possible on this." Sam says seriously.

"We don't want risk too many lives if this goes south. We think only Supergirl and the Director should accompany us. No agents." She adds.

Oh _hell_ to the no. I am coming on this thing. Ain't no stopping me. Sammy I love you but there is no way I am letting you out my sight again.

"Miss Arias with all due respect-" J'onn starts but Sam shakes her head, her jaw tightening. Damn has it always been that sharp.

"There's no telling what's going to happen. You and Supergirl will be able to get out of there faster if something goes wrong. We can't put civilian lives in danger. We won't." She says strongly.

As much as I love where her heart is, she needs to use her head right now.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm a highly trained black ops agent with years of experience under her belt." I say, they all turn to me.

"Fighting the extra terrestrial is in my job description. I've gone up against many big bads in my time and has even gone up against Supergirl herself." I say and look to Sam.

"I can handle myself well. And there is now way in hell I'm letting you go there by yourself. J'onn and Kara may be the muscle support but I know you Sam. I can help both you and Reign." I say, leaving no room for argument.

But of course Sam is Sam so she will do her Sam thing and argue anyway. God sometimes her persistence is a pain in the ass.

"No, Alex. You can't come with. And skilled as you are, we don't know what we're up against. I told you, that is where it all went down hill." She says.

"Besides, if anything happens I need someone there for Ruby. She's already stressed out about today." She adds softly.

"I'll watch Ruby if needed." Lena jumps in. Yes! That's why you my friend! You have my back and I don't even need to ask. Thank you.

Sam just gives her the _'WTF'_ look. Like Lena just betrayed her or something. Lena just shrugs though. Sam sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Miss Arias, I know it isn't something you want on your plate but Agent Danvers is correct. I think it would be best if she join us." Olivia states.

"It will just be the few of us then. Myself, J'onn, the President and Alex." Kara lists off. Yeah.

"My own hand picked few will be joining us as well but will be watching from the sky's in a chopper." Olivia says.

Sam groans and lays her head on her arms.

Later.

It's almost time to head out, we're all gearing up for the ride. Kara is already in her suit as well as myself.

Winn and Lena are busy working on the technical aspects of this mission. Trackers, communication and all that.

J'onn and Olivia are discussing our approach with the rest of Olivia's team. The only person I don't see is Sam. She said she was going down to the lab to get something.

Grabbing all my stuff I start making my way down to it. I wonder what she wanted to get. Is it something that will help us?

I walk into the lab to see her bent over the lab table, looking down at something. She's speaking as well. Mostly to herself? Wait no Reign. She's talking to Reign.

"Is this what you do when you're alone? Talk to your imaginary friend." I tease. Sam turns around and gives me a small, tired smile.

"Very funny asshole. My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental issues." She says back.

Ooh, burn. Felt that one. It was actually pretty clever. And has double meaning. Imma take a wild guess and say Reign isn't happy with my decision to join them either.

"Yeah? She's grumpy because I'm tagging along." I say when I step into the lab. I glance down to the table and see...Reign's suit? What is she doing with Reign's suit?

Sam notices my frown and looks down at the suit with a sad smile. She lifts up the mask and runs her fingers over it.

"Reign says it would be helpful if we went in the usual gear. Makes us less alarming and more in character if we have to convince the High Priestess A.I. of something." She says softly. Oh.

"Just a precaution. We don't actually know who or what could be waiting for us. Also this will help conceal my identity in case we're spotted some how." She adds.

Ok, I get that. Smart. Deception and misdirection, manipulation and lies. Everything both of them hate.

How are they going to pull that off. They are the most honest pair I know. Literally, Reign seems like she's incapable of telling a lie and Sam is just plain bad at it.

Reminds me of Kara. Are all Kryptonians bad liers?

"Yes, because there are many people and cameras in the middle of a dry, hot as shit desert in the middle of nowhere." I say sarcastically.

"How did you find me again." Sam says and I glare at here.

Okay she's got a fair point but that was like a one in a million thing. I'm still trying to figure out why those people were out there anyway.

"Tochè." I say. She gives me a smug smile before looking down at the suit. She picks it up and looks down at the Worldkiller insignia.

"Neither of us want to wear it. In fact, there were many times I actually wanted to destroy it or throw it away." She says.

"But throwing it away would mean someone else finding it. And this suit is basically as indestructible as she is so..." she trails off.

"Besides, I think it's a good thing that we kept it." She adds. I frown at this. What does that mean?

"Why?" I ask. She puts it back on the table with the mask. She turns to me a soft but dead serious expression.

"A reminder." Is all she says. Oh. Now I get it. I mean...kinda? I guess it makes sense.

A token to remind you to never forget but also...doesn't that like...make it worse...you know....because It always reminds you? Seems both healthy and unhealthy if you ask me.

"You really think you will need it?" I ask her instead. She shrugs. Okay.

"I'm not sure but who knows. Maybe it will come in handy. Kind of like an armor. Rei says it's like a tainted shield but...it's all she has." She answers sadly. Wow. She wasn't kidding...Reign is not okay.

"That's not true. She has you. And me I guess. You guys are kind of a package deal now." I say with a smile. Sam chuckles and it sounds heavenly. I am so gay.

"Yeah, you know it's funny. For so long I've just wanted her to disappear. To just leave me alone. To get things back the way they were when her existence was well...nonexistent." she starts.

"And now?" I ask, moving closer. She smiles down at me. It is unfair how tall she is. It's beautiful and perfect and I hate it.

"Now? Now I can't even see myself without her. It came as a shocker to both of us." She says then suddenly bursts into laughter, holding her side.

"What?" I ask. Why is she laughing, what's so funny? Seriously I wanna laugh too. This is a stressful situation I need some comical relief.

"Rei is singing _'We Are One'_ from _The Lion King_." Sam says between giggles and oh..my god I can't help it that's like perfect.

I start laughing as well. I can't even. Reign has a sense of humor who knew. That's perfect timing.

My phone going off brings is back to earth. Speaking of perfect timing. Yes that was sarcasm.

"Oh man. Okay well, it's time to get going so-" I'm cut off by a gust of wind.

I turn to see Sam standing there in Reign's suit, minus the make up and mask. Fuck, I forgot she could do that.

"Wow, okay, show off much." I tease. She looks down at the suit and gives a small smile.

"You know, despite the memories of this thing. It's actually quite cool. I mean it could use a little colour." She says.

"No? No colour. Okay maybe lighter shades of black. Yes I am aware that's just grey. Not everything must be all black. How about blue? It's a great colour! Okay dark red and like a powder blue, maybe gold-" Sam starts rambling.

Okay, I'm gonna say she's talking to Reign out loud. Is this what it's like in her head. Must be special. But hearing a little of what's going on is actually quite funny.

"Sam." I say. She immediately stops talking and I raise my eyebrow. She blushes. How adorable.

"Sorry, I usually only talk to Rei aloud when I'm alone. Guess because I was before it kinda stuck." She says sheepishly. Again, adorable.

"Is that what it's always like in your head?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Sometimes. Believe it or not we don't have a whole lot in common. Like literal polar opposites." She says. Huh, okay I guess that makes sense.

"Though we do have the same taste in quite a few things as well surprisingly." She adds. "Fashion is not one of them." She finishes with a goofy grin.

"Okay well while you two figure that out, I'm gonna head out with the rest. Meet Kara on the balcony. You and her are flying out while myself and J'onn ride below with the President and her people." I say and start jogging out the lab.

"We still think you should stay here. This is not a good idea!" She calls out. I smile at her and shrug with a wink.

"When have any of our ideas ever been good. Remember: dangerous, stupid or dangerously stupid. That's how we roll." I say before leaving.

Later.

"I fucking hate the desert. Why did the cult decide to put their Sanctuary in the middle of the Devils asshole." I complain for the thousandth time in the last 20 minutes.

Olivia chuckles. Thank god we know her long enough that we can say shit like that around her.

That was unprofessional and crass but holy shit its hot as fuck out here and once again I'm in full black.

"Lee, you have to integrate a cooling system into my new suit because I am slow roasting up in this bitch." I say into the comm.

I hear a series of chuckles come through. I am dead serious though I'm smiling. But no honestly I'm basically drowning in heat and I feel gross.

"Relax Danvers. We're almost there." J'onn says. I roll my eyes. That doesn't make me feel any better.

"The Sanctuary has air conditioning right?" I ask. I hear Sam giggle. It's the cutest thing.

"Well after you left that giant hole in the top last time, who knows?" She says.

Right, that. Wait won't that just make it hotter because the sun is like directly over head.

"Maybe you can help cool her off with your freeze breath." Lena says over the comm.

Yes! Put me in a freaking ice cube and just leave me there for like half an hour or something.

"Maybe some other time. We're coming up on the Sanctuary now and Reign is unnerved. In turn I am unnerved." Sam says suddenly and the playful atmosphere shifts.

"I see it up ahead too." Kara says. Ah, okay so we getting closer. I start triple checking my guns, gadgets and ammo.

"Alright, you two fly a head and do a perimeter check. Make sure nothing strange is going on and that there is no one around. It might be the desert but we've been wrong before." J'onn states.

"I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know you would ram straight into my little shelter." Sam says with a huff.

"And it was a legitimate hideout. Very isolated and unsuspecting. No one in their right mind will come out here just because." She adds.

"Sam you came out here." Kara says. Yeah what she said.

"Yes. I said no one in their right mind. Obviously I was not in my right mind. I was following a pulse coming from an alien crystal I found in a pod into the middle of nowhere." Sam says and we all have a little laugh.

It does sound kinda ridiculous when she puts like that. Sounds like something someone who was coocoo bananas would make up.

"We're here. Get ready." J'onn states. "Agent Schott, Miss Luthor, keep a good sight on those satellites and readings, we don't need any more surprises." He says.

"Excellent. Alpha One, stand by." Olivia says into her own comm. "Alpha in position." A voice comes through.

Alpha One is the chopper above with the President's SWAT team along with two or three of our Agents but Sam doesn't know that.

The van comes to stop a small distance away from the Sanctuary. The big jagged rock structure still as intimidating as the first time I saw it. Yikes. This place still gives me the creeps.

We hop out the van and walk up to it. Sam and Kara are standing there waiting for us at the entrance. Both arms crossed and talking.

"Alright, so what's the plan here? What do we do when we get inside?" I ask when we join them.

Sam looks at the Sanctuary for a moment before turing to us with a serious, no bullshit expression.

" _We_ aren't doing anything." She starts. Wait hold up. What the fuck is that supposed to mean.

"I- or Reign will enter the Sanctuary...alone." she says. No no no no. Not happening. Oh hell to the no. I will not allow it. What the hell, no!

"Miss Arias, what are you talking about. That was not the agreement. We said we will join you in this." Olivia says with a frown.

"Forgive me President Marsdin, but the agreement was that you and everyone else could accompany me _to_ the Sanctuary. I said nothing about you _entering_ it." Sam says with a guilty but strong expression.

A loop hole. This bitch played us. I am both proud and disappointed, how dare she...they...I have a feeling Reign was in on this as well.

"Sam you can't go in there alone. Who knows what's waiting on the inside." I say stepping forward.

"I know. That's exactly my point." Sam says with a sigh. She takes off the mask so we can all see her face properly.

"Listen, I knew you wouldn't let me come here by myself and I can't have you risking your lives. So I twisted my words a bit when I gave my request." She says.

"You could come with but not come in. You will have to stay out here, I'm sorry but I will not have you put yourselves on the line for this." She says seriously.

"Sam are you crazy!" I hear Lena yell into the comm. I see everyone wince. I mean ouch. That hurt, for real.

"You won't be able to enter the Sanctuary anyway. It will immediately go into self destruct mode and then we lose what you want." Sam reasons.

"Just let Reign and I handle this one. We'll get you what you need but I'm going to need you to trust us. Please." She says looking at the President.

Olivia stays silent, watching Sam. Oh god please don't tell me she's actually thinking about it.

I mean sure Sam's got a good point but still. We can't let her go in alone. Indestructible or not that is my friend and I refuse to leave her side.

I trust Sam and I think in some way that kinda sorta makes me trust Reign as well but I don't trust this place.

"Are you sure about this?" Olivia asks. Sam nods once. Olivia sighs in defeat. God why! This isn't happening.

"Very well. I'm going to trust you." She says. What! Oh come on!

"You can't be serious this is crazy!" I protest. Sam just takes me by my shoulders. No don't you dare give me those doe eyes you crazy adorable dummy!

"Alex please. You have to stay here. We can't be roaming the Sanctuary and still be worrying about you as well." She says. No! I refuse!

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not! I promised Ruby I'd bring you home! I am not letting you out of my sight!" I exclaim.

Sam bites her lip and glances to Kara and nods. Why? What was that? Why did she nod? What signal? What is that supposed to mean.

Suddenly I feel a slight breeze and strong arms wrap around my body from behind. Son of bitch!

"You can't do this!" I say, my heart hammering in my chest as I struggle against Kara's hold. Sam steps back with a guilt expression.

"I'm sorry, but I know you and you are stubborn enough to follow me anyway. I told Kara and she didn't like it either but she understands." She says.

Lena is yelling on the comms, just as scared and mad as I am. J'onn doesn't stop Kara either. So he agrees with them. Olivia just looks with understanding. Traitors. How dare they!

Sam reaches to the side of her head. I hear Lena get louder and this time Winn joins in. Asking about her comms- wait...

"I switched off my comm. We can't risk any communication. If needed I will contact you, I promise." She says.

"Sam! No!" I struggle more. This can't be happening. Some one stop her! I can't lose her again! Please.

She walks to the entrance and puts her mask back on. She gives me one last look, mouths _'I'm sorry'_ before disappearing into the Sanctuary.

I scream.

**Sam's POV.**

_'You ready?'_ I ask Reign as I step into the Sanctuary, Alex's screams and protests banging against my ear drums and pulling at my heart.

If we survive this, I am so dead.

 ** _'I am ready.'_** Reign states.

_'Alright, here we go.'_

**Reign's POV.**

As soon as my conscious slips past the barrier and I have control over our body, I immediately hone my senses, searching for anything.

Samantha is not far away, right at the forefront of our connection. I can feel her guilt for tricking Alexandra. It was mostly my idea.

 ** _'You did a good thing, Samantha.'_** I say to her. I hear her sigh and can feel the guilt getting stronger, her fear and sadness seeping in as well.

 _'Yeah? Then why do I feel so bad about it?'_ She asks softly. I sigh and stop walking, leaning against the wall.

 ** _'She's hurt and upset. That in turn makes you feel guilty and horrible. Remember, you have done so to protect her. Also it was my idea.'_** I say.

 ** _'if anyone should feel the way you feel, it is myself.'_** I add. I hear her chuckle a bit.

 _'Rei, I know you feel bad as well. You can't hide that from me. I also know you are kicking yourself for bringing Kara into it as well.'_ She says.

 ** _'Yes. It was unfair of me to ask Zor-El to restrain Alexandra. She does not approve of this either. I am surprised she agreed.'_** I say and start walking again.

 _'Yeah don't get used to it. The only reason she agreed was because it was to protect her sister.'_ Samantha says.

I feel a sharp sting in the center of my chest, and my throat burns a bit. Sister. Kara Zor-El will do anything to protect her sister. Her sister that is not even blood.

I failed my sisters. I can still feel the pain of them tearing each other apart. Can still see the images as clear as day.

 _'Hey, Rei. Come now. You know what happened was not your fault. You would have done anything to protect them as well.'_ Samantha says.

I want to believe her. I truly do but, the guilt and pain I feel. I simply cannot.

But that is not something I can dwell at this moment. There is something of much more importance. I need to focus and thinking about my lost family will not help.

I step into the main console room. The room where everything happened. I am feeling all sorts of unnerved. I do not like it.

It is silent. The destruction left behind from the last fight still evident. Cracks in the walls and on the floor. Little trails of dry blood and heat vision scorch marks.

The main console standing proud with the Crystal still there. Not active. That's strange. If it is not active, then how am I still able to communicate with it.

How do I still hear the High Priestess's voice in my head? How does it still haunt me? I walk up to the Crystal and pick it up.

 _'Rei? What is it?'_ Samantha asks. I examine the Crystal. Still intact, nothing out of the ordinary. Strange though.

 _'Rei?'_ Samantha's voice speaks again. Waiting for a response.

 ** _'I am not sure. I have a bad feeling about this.'_** I say honestly.

"Something is not right here." I mumble. Suddenly the Crystal lights up and I jump just a bit out of surprise.

"Reign." It says. Wait...I know that voice anywhere. The High Priestess.

It's her, but...her voice...it does not hold the same menacing and accusing tone as when she speaks in my head or my nightmares.

Looking around, I see that she is nowhere to be seen. I suppose if I connected her to the Sanctuary she would appear.

 _'Rei I don't think that is a good idea.'_ Samantha says worried. No, no it is probably not a smart move but, I need to. Something Is not right here.

I walk over to the console and insert the Crystal into the slot. Immediately the red glow fills the Sanctuary just as before. It almost feels like home. Almost.

But then again what do I know about home. I have never had one. At least not this version of me. Perhaps my previous incarnation did.

I look around and eventually, as expected, the holographic A.I. projection of the High Priestess appears. She is...smiling. That cannot be correct. She should not be smiling.

 _'Okay, now I'm scared. Why do you suddenly feel really unsettled Rei? What's wrong?'_ Samantha begs for answers.

 ** _'I am not sure, Samantha but I am going to need you to calm down and just trust me on this. Something about this doesn't make sense.'_** I tell her. No point in both of us freaking out.

I slowly walk closer, not exactly sure how I should approach my creator. I honestly do not like this. I've always trusted my instincts and they are telling me that whatever this is, it is very wrong.

"Reign. My daughter. It has been a long time since we have seen each other." She says in that voice that usually calmed me but now is honestly creeping me out.

Why doesn't she sound mad. I surrendered. I threw away my destiny. Turned my back on my purpose. My mission. On my sisters. On her. Why is she not yelling at me right now?

If she was with me, inside my head for the last year, ridiculing me about my decision, trying to turn me back to the darkness. Trying to make me a killer again, why act like she's oblivious...

Unless...

I stand straighter, and school my features.

 ** _'Samantha.'_** I say. **_'i have a theory on what is going on here and I am about to test it. In order to so, I am about to say some very bad things.'_** I say.

 _'O..kay...?'_ She says confused. I internally sigh. Rao I hate this.

 ** _'I want you to know that I do not mean any of it. It is simply for observation purposes. So I'm going to need you to follow my lead.'_** I say.

 _'Alright what do you need my to do?'_ She asks.

 ** _'Don't panic.'_** I reply. And then she starts panicking. That is the exact opposite of what I just asked.

 ** _'Samantha get a hold of yourself. Your emotions influence mine. I need to be perfectly calm and collected for this to work. That means you as well.'_** I almost growl.

 _'Right, right sorry.'_ She apologizes. She starts to calm down. Okay good.

I turn my attention back to the Priestess. She's looking at me expectedly and with a slightly suspicious expression.

"My apologies. It has been a while since I have set foot in this place. I am just taking it all in. Memories of what happened just...overwhelming." I say. It's true.

"It is alright my child. I am just glad you are here now. I have been awaiting your return." She says. Okay...let's see what she actually knows.

"You have?" I ask cautiously. "I have been gone a full year, how did you know I was alive, or that I would return. I was captured." I say.

Which was also the truth minus the part where I surrendered after and Sam ran away.

"You were captured? How?" She asks with a slight deadly lilt in her voice. Okay...so she doesn't know what happened. Interesting.

"After you had instructed me to go after the girl, Ruby Arias. I found her at secret location outside the city. She was being guarded by that pesky agent Samantha is so fond of." I say and add a little false resentment and hate into my voice.

 _'Hey!'_ Samantha protests. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Didn't I just tell her to be cool.

 ** _'Relax Samantha. You know very well I like Alexandra. Calm down and just trust me. I did not mean that.'_** I say.

 _'Sorry.'_ She mumbles out. I almost smile but I have to stay in character. Huh. Weird. Never thought I'd have to act as myself. Funny how that works.

"Supergirl and the Daxamite showed up and managed too subdue me with Kryptonite made by the Luthor heiress before I could complete my objective." I say. The Priestess frowns but says nothing.

"I woke up in a cell that she had built that I could not break out of at the time. My body was still affected by the kryptonite but was slowly becoming immune." I carry on.

"How did you escape? And why only return now after so long?" She asks. "Where have you been?" She asks. Okay so she really has no idea. Yeah. Something is very wrong here.

"Admittedly the human inside me had a strong spirit. The people who held me captive were those who gave her strength to hold on." I start again.

"When I was able to break through my cell, they tried to fight me off. Their kryptonite was useless so they resulted in having Samantha fight for control. The child was her strength and they used it." I say with false regret and shame.

That's not what happened but she doesn't know that. Also this goes against everything I stand for.

I do not like lying, I can alternate a truth because it is the truth but not the whole truth but out right lying does not agree with me.

So yeah that regret and shame might be a little real but for a completely different reason just so we're clear.

I see the Priestess's expression change from that of concentration and confusion to anger. Okay quickly flip the scrip.

"Fortunately, Samantha could not handle the guilt over my victories in cleansing this world of sinners. She went into self exile instead of staying with the others." I say and add a slight smirk and then feel bad because Samantha feels bad.

The Priestess smiles. Ugh, I hate it. It used to bring me promise of victory now I just want to slap it off her face.

"Being away from all of them make her weak. Her spirit breaking more with every passing day for the past year. I was getting stronger as she was weakening. At the right moment I took over." I say.

"She is not gone completely, but she is broken and weak. I can barely feel her presence. She has no control anymore. No fight." I say and the smile on the Priestess's face gets wider and more sinister.

"Excellent. You have done well my child. You had patience. Something your sister's lacked." She says.

I feel my chest pull again. Every reminder more painful than the last.

"I want to avenge them. Continue my destiny. Our destiny. I will not let them die in vain. I will destroy those responsible." The raging fire and anger in my voice is real.

I will avenge my sisters. I will continue my destiny, the one I make for myself. And I will make sure the people who did this to us will suffer.

"And you will my child. The Awakening will be. Only minor set backs in our plans but do not worry. We have not lost any time." The Priestess says.

Okay, let's see how she handles this next part. I don't have an excuse for how but hey, I'm a risk taker.

"I have lost the connection to my sister's powers. How will we bring about the awakening now? The Trinity is incomplete." I ask. Also I'm curious.

She just smiles bigger. Okay, now I'm a little scared.

 _'Rei, I don't like this.'_ Samantha says and I can feel her fear. She is terrified. Be still, I must focus.

"Reign, you are all we need." The Priestess says. Okay now I'm confused.

First she told me she needed me and my sisters. Now she's telling me she just needs me? What is the truth.

"I do not understand." I say with a frown. Something about this is disturbing.

I really am not comfortable and I am very uneasy. My gut says I must stay for information though. Something important will be said.

"Child you were always all we needed. The One True Goddess. Our Salvation. The Trinity was just to cleanse this world fully before the true Awakening would happen." She says.

"W-What of my sisters then, were they always destined to perish?" I asks. I hate that I stuttered, but I don't care.

"Dear daughter no. Of course not. They were always to be part of you. Once the cleansing was done you were to absorb their power until you were all one." She says.

My head starts throbbing with this new information. This cannot be. Why? Why would they do this? They were always meant to die.

Why let them suffer. Why let me suffer their fall. I mourned them. But they were just pawns! Pawns they would have made me take out as well! How could they! Think I would kill my own!

 _'Reign focus. I know you're angry and sad right now. But you need to concentrate. Please just hold on a bit longer then we can high tail our ass out of here.'_ Samantha rants through my wild thoughts.

She's right. I must not falter now. The Priestess is giving vital information. I must not let my emotions get the better of me now. Not so close to such a discovery.

"But we are not one anymore. As I said. I had lost the connection. I cannot feel them. And I cannot reconnect because they are gone from existence." I say. It hurt a lot to say that.

"Fret not child. You will be joined by your sisters once more. Just not as before. They will be reborn." She says and I am even more confused now.

But I cannot help the conflicting emotions of both hope and fear at her promise. On one hand, seeing my sisters again, that would heal the hole in my chest.

On the other hand, that doesn't sound like a good thing for the rest of this planet.

"How?" I ask. She just smiles. Again, do not like that smile. My anger is getting stronger.

 _'Just a little longer Rei, stay with me.'_ Samantha encourages. It is a good thing she's here because if not who knows what I would have done.

"In due time child. Just know that in your absence your followers have not lost faith in you. In us. For now. Just have patience. Show the world that you are still here." She says, her voice getting louder.

"Show them that you cannot be defeated. That you will bring justice. Show them our power. Strike fear into their hearts once more." She says.

"Reign, my child. Reign." She says with triumph before disappearing.

Everything that came out her mouth just made everything ten times worse than I originally thought. I stand there in shock. Just...huh?

 _'Rei?'_ Samantha asks. Right. Okay so how am I to explain this to them. Rao help me.

 ** _'We must meet with everyone immediately. My assumption was right. I knew something wasn't adding up and I think I know why.'_** I say and turn around and start walking to the exit.

 _'What's going on?'_ Samantha asks me. _'Is it that bad that you're going on like a caged animal wanting to be let out but also terrified of the wild.'_ She adds.

 ** _'All will be explained. But for now just gather everyone, and try and find a way to get into contact with me without having to have us switch places.'_** I instruct.

 _'Okay? Can you at least tell me the gist of it so I know just how bad we're talking.'_ She asks. Might as well.

 ** _'The Priestess isn't an A.I. She's a holographic projection.'_** I say.

 _'Yeah? Okay so?'_ Samantha trails off, obviously not following. I sigh.

 ** _'Her protection is that of someone real.'_** I add. Samantha gasps.

 _'Wait you're saying that freakish bitch was a real person?'_ She says in shock.

 ** _'Not was. Is. She's not only real but she's alive.'_** I say and round the corner, just short of the exit and get ready to switch places.

 ** _'Now go, do as I have instructed you. I must meditate and think on this.'_** I say and switch back so Samantha has control of our shared body just as she gets it.

"SHE'S ALIVE!?"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can probably see where I'm going with this. Yes the bitch is alive. Shocker. Reign doesn't like lying.
> 
> It's funny because in the beginning if the chapter Alex thinks Reign is incapable of lying and there ol' Rei Rei spun a whole story.
> 
> How did you like Reign's POV. I know she's a little OOC but well...that's the point.
> 
> I love writing Alex complain about the heat. It's fun.
> 
> Sam is definitely in trouble after that stunt ooh Mama Alex gon' have her ass.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam freaks out. Olivia is a good bro. Alex is sad mad. Alex and Sam have a moment. The SuperTeam have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, been a while and I am sorry. Lifes been a bitch but I won't bore you with that.
> 
> This is just a filler chapter, a little tease for a fun next one and you can probably guess why after you read it.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 19

**Sam's POV.**

"SHE'S ALIVE!?" I yell out. That's impossible. The Priestess bitch can't be alive she died with the rest of Krypton... _right_?

"Uuuh, everything okay over there?" A voice breaks me out my head. I look around to see I'm back in control of our body and standing outside the Sanctuary.

J'onn, the President, Kara and Alex stand there waiting and I can hear the chopper above. Oh right.

"No. I mean yes! Yes! I'm good but uh, shit." I mumble out and frantically make my way over to them. Alex is glaring at me. I try not to feel it.

"Okay, so uh, _slight_ change of plans. Yeah, we've got a bit of an...issue. At least that's what Rei thinks but it's sounds kinda serious." I ramble. Holy shit this is crazy.

"What happened in there, you look like you just saw a ghost or something." Kara says. Well...the ghost isn't really a ghost that's the problem.

"Or something." I mumble. "Look the information transfer is going to have to wait a little longer, I am sorry Mrs President but what Reign just found out, I'm assuming, is huge." I say waving my hands frantically.

"Like she's scared shitless huge. And Reign don't get scared. At least not of anything I know of. Not even kryptonite or death scares her as much as whatever it is she thinks she realised." I rant.

Reign is freaking out and I am freaking out as well. Holy hell I have never felt Reign so scared. It's terrifying. This is too much. I need a drink.

"Also she's angry as hell and that's not good." I add because yeah, Rei is blowing her top.

This anger she feels, it's for her sisters. She just found out her sisters were going to die anyway. Oo she mad.

It's like a hot flame, raging fire that's just rising and rising with no sign of stopping. She wants to hit something, kick something maybe even kill something I don't know!

"Okay start from the beginning what did you and Reign see?" J'onn asks. Not what we wanted that's for sure.

"And who's alive?" Alex asks seriously, still glaring at me but softer. Oh I am so boned. Worth it though.

"No time, I'll explain later, first I really wanna get out of here. This place gives me the creeps and it's even worse now because Reign is literally ragging inside my head." I say. Which reminds me.

"Also, do you happen to know how to you know, enter our mind like last time. Rei needs to explain everything but she thinks it's best if she explains in person but with me present as well. Instead of our usual arrangement." I ask.

They just stare at me. I'm asking the wrong people. Damnit.

"Nevermind, I'll ask Winn and Lena. But seriously I want out of this thing and away from this place so yeah." I say looking back up at the Sanctuary and tugging at the suit.

God I hate this place and this is suddenly uncomfortable. Is it because I feel gross about what happened inside, wait no that's not me that's Rei.

She feels gross because she had to play Worldkiller. Ah, I get it now. I'd feel bleh too.

"Very well. Alpha one stand down, we're all clear, we're heading back to base." J'onn speaks into his comm and makes he's way to the van.

Alex glances at me. Giving me the _'We'll talk about this later, this isn't over'_ look as well as the _'I was worried sick you, you moron. What's wrong with you'_ look. Yeah I am so screwed.

"You seem shaken Miss Arias, are you sure you are okay?" The President asks with concern. She's really not that bad, I still feel bad for being a bitch last time.

"Not really I'll be honest. I'd feel much better if I was far away from here actually. I really...really do not like it here. Really." I say nervously. Good God I am so jittery right now. And I know it's not just me.

"I apologize Mrs President. I know how much this expedition means to you and your cause." I say genuinely.

The woman just wants to help those in need and she can't even do that because of this mess. Why must life suck.

"It's okay Miss Arias, sometimes the best things we get in life are the things we have to wait for. And please, Call me Olivia when outside of business." The President says with a friendly smile.

It calms me down a bit and I smile back. "Well in that case, call me Sam." I say and hold out my hand.

She takes it and shakes it. Oh nice grip. I mean shit I know she's not human but I wasn't expecting that.

"I want to formally apologize for my behavior last time we met. It was unprofessional and uncalled for. I was on edge and angry and I unfairly took it out on you. I am sorry." I say.

"All is forgiven. I myself have been in your shoes at some point so do not worry I understand." Olivia says and pats me lightly on the shoulder.

"And whatever it is that we're facing here, we will get through it. You've got a great team behind you Sam. Let them help this time." She says as she walks toward the van.

"She's right you know." Kara says suddenly. God, I forgot she was still there, shit I nearly took a swing at her. That would have ended badly.

"Jesus! Kara don't do that! I nearly hit you dude and Alex is already pissed at me. I don't want to give her _another_ reason." I say. Kara just smiles and motions to the sky.

I sigh with a nod and we both launch into the air and fly above the van and copper towards the city. Alex's usual complaints about the heat now silent. Shit if I didn't know she was mad before...

"Sam are you sure everything is alright, your heart is beating abnormally fast. Even for us." Kara says while we fly.

"It's not just me. Rei and I might have found out some pretty bad news if it is true and not just a theory. She's more shaken than I am." I say to her.

"So she's not okay?" She says rather than asks. "Will she be?" That was a genuine question because she actually cares.

"We'll see. She's dealing with some pretty heavy info about her sisters." I say honestly.

I can practically hear Kara tense up, see the way her jaw tightens and her fists clinched, ready to knock something.

"Do I want to know?" She asks through grinding teeth. She mad too. But for a completely different reason. Awesome.

"I don't even know. At least not really, but she's grieving. Whatever the High Priestess said about them, whatever she meant, Rei took it pretty hard." I say sadly.

"Apparently they were going to die anyway. Their death was inevitable and if it hadn't had happened the way it did, Rei thinks they probably would have forced her to take their lives so she would absorb their power." I explain, the words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"She's angry. Angry that they did that to her. To them. They were her family and the cult knew that they were going to take that away from her. They don't even care. The Awakening is all they care about." I say through my own grinding teeth.

Kara is silent for a moment, probably thinking about the fact that the Priestess bitch was mentioned but also because she knows Rei felt something when her sisters died.

They might not see eye to eye but I know Kara understands that grief better than anyone. Losing everything you love and care about. Just have it taken from for no reason.

"She wants revenge." It's not a question. Kara knows she's right.

Reign wants revenge. She's a pretty laid back character until you attack the things she cares about. Then there's trouble like you've never seen.

"Yes. She basically declared war on those responsible. Luckily for us, we're not the one's responsible. She's planning something already. I can feel it." I say.

Kara glances at me. "You're worried about her." She says. Yes of course I'm worried about her. She's my friend. My other half. Literally.

"I'm worried about what she will do. I knew she wasn't okay but this just made everything worse. I don't know what to do." I say.

Kara flies over to me and pats me on the back comfortingly. It helps just a bit but not a whole lot. I can still feel Reign going nuts in the back of my mind.

"We'll figure it out." She says. And I hope she's right.

Later.

"Okay so walk me through this again." Winn starts. "Reign wants us to transport our minds, into your combined conscious... _to talk_?" He asks still not believing what I asked.

Once we all got back to the DEO and Kara and I getting a very strong and very loud verbal beat down from Lena, I had explained everything that had happened in the Sanctuary and Reign's request.

"Can we even do that without Brainy?" Lena asks. What's a Brainy? "He was the one that helped us last time." She adds.

Oh wait is Brainy that blue alien dude I like got a glimpse of at some point. Huh. Wasn't he part of the future Legion of heroes or some shit like that?

"We have before. When Kara was under the affects of the Black Mercy. We sent me into her conscious to bring her out." Alex says.

Oh yay. So we can do it. Hey whoa hold up you, wait a minute.

"Black Mercy? Isn't that like an alien Parasite that sucks the life out of you while you're stuck in what is supposed to be your deepest fantasy or vision or something like that." I say.

Everyone just stares at me like I grew two heads. Right, because I'm not supposed to know about such things.

"Guys. In case you forgot. I am an alien myself with an alien counter part who has a vast knowledge of alien information that I can access because we're bonded." I drawl out.

They all get a look of acknowledgement as if just remembering that that's a thing.

"That being said, how are you still _alive_! I don't think there's ever been a case where a victim that has fallen into the clutches of that thing has survived." I say to Kara.

"Taking that thing off is just as bad as leaving it on." I add. "Those things are so dangerous, they are being used as punishments on some planets, death sentences." I finish.

"Alex pulled me out. With the help of Winn and Max Lord, they were able to create a Virtual Reality helmet that would allow Alex's conscious be transferred into my own." Kara explains.

"Ugh, Lord." Both Lena and I grumble.

Hate that guy. Self righteous asshole. Every time I see him I just wanna slap him. I don't care if his smart and relatively good looking. He's a dick.

Everyone chuckles at our reaction. I assume they agree with Lee and my statement.

"There's a story there and as much as I want to hear it, that's going to have to wait. So this device helmet thing, do you think it will work?" I ask.

"Well when we built it, it was only designed to project the image of one conscious into the next which is not what we're aiming for but Lee and I could think of something." Winn says.

"Oh definitely, I wanna see this thing. I know Max has a brilliant mind but I just love one upping him at his own game. It's so satisfying. Even if I can't rub it in his face." Lena says and I can't help but smile at her.

"Well I guess that settles that. Until then we should make preparations. I do hope whatever Reign is planning works for us." Alex says.

"Agreed. This idea that the High Priestess of the World Killer cult is, is a dangerous one. Especially if it has Reign herself worried." J'onn says. You're telling me.

"It seems crazy though. I mean, if Reign is correct in her theory, not only did the Priestess survive Krypton's destruction but somehow she has access to the technology that was on it." Lena states.

"Lena's right. You cannot project a live Kryptonian hologram feed without our technology. The way we made it was specific to us. It's almost impossible to have access to it outside of Krypton." Kara says with a frown.

They're right. This is weird. Krypton is _gone_. How is this demon bitch not only alive but also have the resources of a dead planet.

Krypton barely shared they're technology and resources so it seems a little far fetched if she is on another planet or something. Not to mention the distance and transmission, how the hell.

"You don't think she's on Earth do you?" I ask suddenly.

I mean it's not a crazy idea. There were three of us here for years and no one knew. Not even us. That's a bit of a mind fuck. What are the odds of that.

"No. No we would have picked up her Kryptonian signature when we were searching for the rest of the World Killers." Winn says. Okay yeah.

"That is if she's purely Kryptonian. The only reason why it took us a little longer to find the World Killers is because they were more than that." Alex says and the subtle question hangs there.

"No. She's not like Reign and myself or her...our? Sisters...nevermind. My point being that only a select few were created." I say.

"That makes sense. If Reign was always to absorb Purity and Pestilence's powers from the beginning then there was no reason to create more if they were aiming for a one woman army." Olivia says.

"That's so messed up though. No wonder Reign is mad. I would be too." Kara says and we all nod in agreement.

"Alright well, until we can figure out exactly what all this means for now we will have just have to wait. Agent Schott, Miss Luthor, get started on that device." J'onn says seriously.

Winn and Lena nod and immediately disband and make their way down to the labs, already talking about how they were going to do what.

"Mrs President, I shall have Supergirl escort you back to Air Force One. I do apologize on behalf of Miss Arias and the DEO. Hopefully you will get the information you require soon." J'onn says with a respectful nod.

"Don't worry about that for now Director. I am a patient woman and know when some things are more important than others." Olivia says and gives the rest of us a warm smile.

"I do wish you the best in figuring all of this out. I have faith in all of you. If you need anything, do not be afraid to ask." She pats me lightly on the shoulder.

"Remember what I said Sam. You are in good hands here. These are good people. Just as you are." She says and winks at me before turning away. Damn, she's so nice.

Now I feel like an even bigger dick for going off on her last time. Damn my temper. Kara gives me a small smile and a thumbs up before whispering _'Good luck.'_

I'm confused. Good luck for what. She glances over at Alex and ooooh...that's why. Right, yes. My inevitable death awaits me. Thanks Kar.

Kara and J'onn leave with the President and it's just Alex and I left in the room. I refuse to look her in the eye. I know what's coming. Please don't kill me.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out. I can't help it. I know she mad but she has to understand why I did it.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_!?" I wince at her angry tone. God I hate it when she's mad at me. It hurts.

She stands up from her seat and walks over to me. I don't move. She can't physically hurt me but that doesn't stop me from jumping when she roughly turns my chair to face her.

I look at her face and my heart breaks. Her eyes are filled with unshead tears and I can practically hear her teeth grinding.

"That is bullshit Samantha. We both know you're not sorry. If you were sorry it means you won't do it again but we both know that's not true." She says through her teeth.

Okay, yeah no that's true. I mean I do hate that I did it but I do not regret it. If it means she's out of harms way then I will do it again. It was Reign's idea but I was thinking it too.

"You're right, I'm not sorry I had Kara keep you from following me but I am sorry that I had to do it the way I did." I say softly. She scoffs at me.

"We couldn't risk it Alex." I defend myself. "You know damn well what I mean and you're angry because you hate the fact that you understand why I did it." I say seriously.

"No you're right I do understand and you know why I understand. Because it's happened before." Alex says angrily.

"And every time it does. Something bad happens and I end up losing something or someone I love one way or another." Her voice breaks a little at the end. Oh Alex..

"Sam you don't understand how scared I was when you walked into that place. I was terrified. All I could think about you not walking back out." The tears are rolling now. Dang it.

"Alex..." I stand up and walk over to her but she moves away from me. I try not to feel hurt that shit stung.

"No Sam. I felt like I had lost you all over again. I still that way because every time I close my eyes I see you disappearing." She says to me.

I walk over to her again and bring her into my arms. She grips my sweater tightly like she's afraid to let go and that I will disappear.

"I can't lose you again Sam. Not again. Please don't something stupid again like that. It scared the shit out of me." She whispers into my chest.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry. I can't promise it won't happen again but I will try okay." I say honestly. She grumbles out a soft _'I hate you, you suck'_.

"Yeah, I hate me too sometimes." I mumble into her hair. God why does she have to smell so good. This isn't helping.

"How long do you think it will be before Lee and Winn figure out how to get us into your conscious or whatever?" She asks me after a moment.

"Honestly I have no idea but knowing Lena, she will want to find a way today just to say she upgraded Lords toys and made it better." I say. Alex laughs and pulls away.

Aww but I want cuddles, come back. It felt so good having her in my arms. Felt so right. Okay so that's a little weird but I can't help it.

"Oh yeah, that will definitely give her motivation. I'm not surprised she hates him. He's a douche." Alex says. Right!

"Speaking of Max, what's the story there. Why was he working with the DEO in the first place?" I ask. It's weird. Doesn't he hate the government or something.

"Ugh, that's a long story." She answers with a look of annoyance and distaste. And anger too. Ah something personal must have went down.

"Then tell the short one. How does a misogynistic asshate like him end up with DEO connections. Last time I checked, he wasn't fond of Supers." I say.

"He was being a dick and planting traps and shit all over the city to test Kara's abilities. Worst of all he tried to make a synthetic kryptonite but ended up making the Red K." Alex says. Oh so that's where it came from.

"We arrested him at some point and the when that whole thing with Kara's aunt and uncle happened." She waves her hand dismissively.

"When she was under the Black Mercy we called him in to help us. Desperate times call for desperate measures." She finishes.

Okay, brief and to the point. Right. There's definitely something more there.

"Yeah, okay so besides toying with your sister, what else did he do to make you hate him so much?" I ask.

She just growls. Okay woah.

"Remember that whole Bazaaro Supergirl thing?" She asks me. Oh yes I remember that mess. Goddamn what the hell happened there.

"Yeah, apparently it was some clone opposite of Supergirl. Ruby lost her shit during that whole debacle. First time I ever heard her swear." I say. Alex raises an eyebrow in question.

"I believe her exact words were _'That's not Supergirl! Who is this bitch!'_ " I imitate my daughter's voice.

Alex's eyes widen and her mouth drops. Then she burst out laughing, like the full out belly laugh that I heard that first time I realised I was falling for her.

"Oh man, really. God I love that kid. She's a riot." She says between her giggles.

"Yeah, she is. It took me a while to register that she had actually said that. I was shook. I don't even think she knew she said it until I asked her." I say.

Alex starts laughing harder, falling off the chair and laying on the floor. God I love her laugh! It's gorgeous.

"Okay okay, I think I'm done." She says and slowly pulls herself up from the floor with the help of the table and plops down in her seat, wiping her eyes. She actually started crying.

"Okay well, yeah anyway. Turns out Douche Lord was behind Bazaaro Supergirl as well." She says once she's pulled herself together.

"No! Seriously?" I say in disbelief. I mean yeah that sounds like something he would do but still.

"Yeah, when we were investigating him we found out. While I was on a date with him, J'onn snuck into Lord Technologies and found a brain dead body of a woman who was being pumped with this black liquid-" my brain shuts down and restarts.

Wait wait wait hold the _fuck_ up! _Date_!? I'm sorry rewind please. Did I hear that right. Did she say date? Like an _actual_ date? With _Lord_? Max Lord? How the fuck? And why the fuck?

How the fuck does Max Lord end up getting a date with Alexandra Fucking Danvers!? What witch craft? I am not jealous by the way just not believing that shit to be possible.

"Sam?" Right she's still talking. Uh, say something you fool.

"I'm sorry you lost me at _'date with him'_." That was the wrong thing to say you idiot.

Now she's going to think I'm jealous. Which I'm not. Alex rolls her eyes. Uh oh. Not good.

"Ugh, it was a distraction date. It wasn't real. At least not for me. It was just to keep him busy while J'onn infiltrated Lord Technologies." She explains with a wave of her hand.

Whoo, okay good. I nearly had a fucking heart attack.

"Oh okay that makes more sense. I'm sorry I was just a little floored that there was a chance that you wanted... _that_." I say and grimace at the thought of Alex actually being remotely attracted to Max in that way.

"Oh God no. Even if I wasn't gay I wouldn't want to date him. He's a dick." Alex says and pulls her face, also a little put off by the idea.

"Yeah, finding out he was harbouring Jane Does at Prometheus Genetics for his little Bazaaro Project was a huge deal breaker." She says.

Holy shit really. He had dead bodies and were experimenting on them to make more Backwards Supergirl's. The sick bastard.

"I arrested him on the spot and took him to our underground facility where we imprisoned him." She states.

"Good thing too because that was around the same time Kara got attacked by the Black Mercy." She explains. Well damn.

Suddenly Alex's face darkens and saddens. Whoa what just happened. She looks down at her hands and I can hear a little irregularity in her heart beat indicating a sudden tug on her heart tendons.

"It was a tough time for us after that. Using Max's VR helmet was the least of our problems." She says softly.

I open my arms and motion for her to come sit by me. She breaks into a small smile but complies. She gets up and walks over to me. She sits down in my lap and cuddles into me.

We used to do this all the time when we first started hanging out after her break up with Maggie.

Alex would get overly drunk and sad. Not to mention affectionate. She was also a little touch starved as well so when I offered comfort she would just latch onto me.

Sometimes we would just lay on the couch with her on my chest or on the bed, other times she would sit like this on my lap and cry her eyes out while I rocked her like I would Ruby.

It sounds childish and a little weird but it helped.

"Hey, it all turned out okay in the end. Whatever happened after that just strengthened your bond with everyone." I say to her.

She lays her head on my shoulder, aimlessly playing with my hair. I just hold her and enjoy the warmth of her in my arms. God I wish I could do this more often.

I want to tell her how I feel so bad but if that back fires I'm afraid I will lose this. This closeness. I don't want that.

Not to mention I don't want to indirectly cause a rift between her and Ruby as well. As close as they are, sometimes even the strongest of bonds break.

It's times like this I wish I had Reign's confidence. Then again you can't exactly call it confidence, Rei is just blatantly honest no matter how she feels. That's just her. I guess honesty is confidence.

Nothing is more courageous than being completely and utterly honest and truthful not only to everyone but yourself as well.

I think I just figured out Reign's core. No wonder she felt so guilty and ashamed when she lied to the High Priestess.

That's why she was so angry. Whatever she thinks she's got a lead on, it has to do with the fact that they've been keeping things from her.

I feel a gentle caress on my jaw and shiver a little. Alex turns my head so I'm looking directly at her.

Sweet baby Jesus she's so close. No seriously our noses touch. And her eyes. Oh my god her eyes. They're so gorgeous. So intense and chocolatey.

Why is she so beautiful, it's not fair for her to be so beautiful. And this close where all I have to do is lean in a bit and I'd be kissing her. So close.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks in a whisper. Her hand still on my jaw. Voice soft and low.

"You." I say without thinking. Goddamnit why. What is wrong with me. I can hear and feel her heart pick up speed.

Or wait is that mine? No that's definitely mine. And that's definitely my imagination playing tricks on me because there is no way Alex just stared at my lips for a hot second. God it's getting hot in here.

"Alex! Sam! Guys? Where you at?" Winn's voice echoes through the halls.

Immediately we jump apart just as he rounds the corner and looks into the boardroom. He smiles.

"There you are. Come on I think we got the VR helmet working again. Lena did something amazing too, we won't even need to put the helmet on." He rambles and motions for us to follow him.

Alex clears her throat, a pink tint on her cheeks. Oh adorable. She bites her lip and points to Winn who is gone. She nods and basically runs out the room.

Holy hell what just happened? I mean dude, my heart is beating so fast. My body feels like its on fire!

Were we about to kiss? Is that what that was? It felt like it.

"Sam you coming!" I hear Winn shout. Right. I break out my thoughts and jog to catch up with them.

Later.

"Hey Sam, Ruby's asking if she can sleep over at her friend Jamie. Apparently she's got a new video game that the girls want to try out." Alex says from the door.

I'm currently in the training room letting off some steam. Reign is still mad and I'm still buzzing from whatever happened in the boardroom.

It happened hours ago but damn I can still feel it.

Lena and Winn are still working on our solution. The VR helmet was only good for projecting what was in my head into someone else's and that wasn't gonna cut it.

So they're trying to come up with something similar to what Brainy did and see if they can figure out a different way.

Alex picked Ruby up from School and since it's Friday, she was hanging out with Kara in that special room where Kara's mother's hologram was.

Kara was still teaching her about Krypton and teaching her Kryptonease. They asked if I wanted to join but as much as I wanted too, my current mixed match emotional state wouldn't be productive.

"Yeah I guess that's okay. Jamie is the new girl at school right? Came in a few months ago or something like that." I say. Alex nods.

"Yeah, she's a pretty sweet girl. Very funny but quite reserved. I like her she's cool." She answers.

"Yeah no it's okay, just as long as she calls to tell us how it's going and before bed." I say.

The idea of not seeing Ruby tonight is a little unnerving but she's a teenager and can handle herself. It's still a little scary though.

"Thanks Mom!" I hear a happy laugh come from the window. I look up to see Ruby standing there with Kara who is laughing as well.

I roll my eyes but smile. These people. I just wave them off and they make funny faces against the glass. Kara is such a child sometimes.

"Alright, I'll take her down to get some over night stuff and drop her off. Also Lena is calling for you. And you Kara!" Alex says and then leaves.

Ruby sends me a kiss and what she calls a _'Bluetooth High Five'_ which is just her pretending to give me a high five, before she runs away, probably to catch up with Alex.

Kara points back and mouths _'Lab'_ indicating that she will meet me there. I nod and quickly run to the showers to clean up.

If my suspicions are correct, Lena and Winn probably found a way and want us all there.

About 30 minutes later I meet everyone in the lab, J'onn included.

"Alright, since everyone is here, Miss Luthor, Agent Schott." He nods to them.

"Alright so as we said before, the VR helmet won't work for this seeing as it's not as efficient as we need." Winn starts.

"Right, so we took a tip out of Brainy's book and tried to find a way to transport our minds into Sam's." Lena says.

"It wasn't easy but we managed to make something to help with that. It's not fancy 31st century tech but it's pretty close." Winn says.

They both bring out a few gadgets, some familiar, some not. I recognise those little metal suction things Lena put on me back in her lab at L-Corp.

Ooooh I get it! They're going to try and shock us into the Dark Valley! Wait shit that stuff to hurt like hell.

"These are like the ones I attached to Sam before but Winn and I have modified it that we won't have to shock any of you." Lena explains. Oh thank God.

Not that it would actually affect me. It would maybe tickle but that's about it but still.

"Using Max's idea with the VR helmet, we basically merged the two together. Not only will whatever's in Sam's mind be projected into another but it will be a lot easier to hold you all in without any set backs like before." Winn says.

"You see last time, Kara had to carry not only her own conscious but Lena and Alex's as well and that took it's toll but with this, that won't happen. You will be carrying your own." He adds.

"How?" Alex asks. Yeah, how is this different from the last time they did this. You know aside from the fact that the method is different and I am actually here.

"Well, back then Kara was the only one who could actually access that plain at will because of the frequencies she picked up." Lena starts.

"But now with Sam here, and with Reign's cooperation I'm assuming, along with Kara, they will be able to allow you access at will without having to pull you through. You can enter on your own without an anchor." Winn finishes.

Hey that's actually pretty smart. Less problems that way. This might actually work.

"Alright it seems reasonable but how will this work? Also there are threats in the Dark Valley and I don't have my powers there." Kara says. Ah ha, that's where I come in.

"You won't need them." I say. Everyone looks at me. What it's true, they won't.

Ever since Reign surrendered we haven't seem so much as a demon. Maybe Reign will have the occasional hallucination now and again but not a demon.

"Rei and I both have our powers and besides, we won't be meeting in the Valley. Rei and I know a mutual space that is safe." I say.

"Also, since Reign is a little unsettled, I'd advise only some of us go through. I don't want to overwhelm her. She's already on edge." I add.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here. You know...to watch over you and the tech, make sure everything runs smoothly." Winn chuckles nervously.

"Also Reign still kinda scares me and I'm not prepared to face her after what we just learned so yeah." He adds. I try to hold back a smile. He's such a dork.

"I will stay behind as well. You ladies will make contact and report back. I'd go in myself but I'd rather not interfere with the psychosocial part of this." J'onn says.

"As a psychic who knows what affect it might have on the inside. I'd rather not risk it." He finishes.

Okay I guess that makes sense. The place is a real mind fuck and plays many tricks on a person. It's annoying and scary at times. Sometimes brings out the worst fears in someone.

Probably not the best idea to let a Martian in a place like that. For their own protection.

"I guess it's settled then. When do we start?" Kara asks. I say we get this over with.

"The sooner the better. And I'd rather we go now while Reign is distracted by whatever it is she's trying to put together rather than when she's had a lot to think about that will make her even more angry." I say.

Everyone nods and Lena and Winn start setting everything up. Once they're done. Alex, Kara, Lena and myself each settle on the sun beds and regular beds that J'onn brought in.

Winn hooks us up and gives us each a small little ring with that goes on our thumbs.

"These will initiate a small shock that will instantly break you out." He states.

"It's just a precaution in case something goes wrong and we can't get you out fast enough. Sam mentioned that whatever is on your person materialises with you as well." He says.

"Okay, good. How long should we be there?" Lena asks. Everyone turns to me. Right.

"I'm not sure but I don't think you guys should be under for too long. I can handle it because it is literally my mind and I always do this but I don't think it's healthy if you guys stay too long." I say. Who knows what that might do.

"Good point. We'll just go in, get what we need and come back." Alex says and we all nod.

"Also I do apologize for any inconvenience. Despite it being the metal plain of mine and Reign's existence, we can't actually control what happens." I say in advance.

They all share a look but shrug anyway. Okay good. Don't say I didn't warn you though.

"Already, everything is ready." Winn says and picks up his tablet. Okay here we go.

 _'Rei! I know you can hear me. Just a heads up, I'm coming in with Kara, Lena and Alex. So be prepared.'_ I say.

 _'Also please play nice. I know you're mad but don't take it out on them.'_ I add.

"Okay and transfer in Three...Two...one..." after that I just feel the familiar sensation in the back of my mind and everything goes black for a moment.

Moments later I open my eyes I'm met with the sweet scent of flowers, the sight of bright lights and peace.

"Whoa! This is _not_ the Valley!" Alex says behind me.

I turn to see her, Lena and Kara standing there looking around in awe. More Lena and Alex than Kara. I assume she's been here before as have I.

"Pretty cool right." I say with a smile. I like the flowery fields. "This is where I usually end up when I come here. I met Reign and then we go to our own little place." I add.

"Where is it? What's it like?" Alex asks. I'm about to answer when I feel the familiar presence approaching.

I smile big and turn to the direction in which I feel it. I see Reign walking up the path towards us with her signature smirk.

They all gasp and I just run up and tackle hug her to the ground, which they all gasp at.

"Oof! Get your ass off me Samantha before I kick you into the Sun." She grumbles under me. I just giggle because I know she doesn't mean it.

I look down at her and the squish her cheeks together while she glares at me. She looks like a angry chipmunk.

"What the fuck..." I hear Alex say. I look up and see them slowly and unsurely walking towards us.

They're eyes are wide as if seeing the two of us like this is unbelievable. Okay maybe it is because well...It's not exactly supposed to be possible but hey.

"Zor-El, Luthor, Danvers." Reign greets with a two finger salute. They just stare, mouths open and close like fish out of water. I can't help but laugh at their reaction.

"Rei, I think we broke them."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam tackling Reign, I had too, I'm starved and I needed to put that in. Also Imagine Alex's reaction to seeing Sam laying on top of Reign. Oh boy.
> 
> Oooh I can't wait, I'm already thinking uo ideas.
> 
> How was that moment between Sam and Alex though. Real talk that is exactly how my best friend and I act, minus the pining and romance, thankfully or else that would be complicated.
> 
> Reign has become my favorite character to write so far, I love her.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex cannot compute. Sam and Reign are a riot. Some shit is revealed. Panic everywhere. Alex control your gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this update hella late my bad but I'm sure this will make up for it. Half the time Alex is confused, its funny.
> 
> I'm still bitter y'all. I want my Sam back people, this show be fucking me over.
> 
> This is a mess like me.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 20

**Alex's POV**

There's two of them. _Two_. Sam and Reign. Reign and Sam. In the _same_ place. At the _same_ time. Twice together, once apon a time.

I'm not freaking out. I'm totally calm. It's not like my crush now has a tear drop double with the exact same face and body and smile and eyes- okay well Reign's eyes are usually red so but still.

I honestly still can't believe what I'm seeing though. They're _both_ right there! Standing beside each other! Talking! And- and they can _touch_ each other!

Sam straight up tackled Reign, first shocker. Reign's okay with it, second shocker, and they were both just laying there on the ground, Sam on top of Reign, smiling at us like this is a normal everyday thing.

It's not! At least not for me! And Kara and Lena. They're here too. Probably freaking out as well.

I turn and look at them. Yep. They're freaking out too. Kara's doing that thing with her face where she open and closes her mouth like a fish out of water. Lena's just flat out staring. Her brain must be _exploding_ right now.

"Guys! Snap out of it. This is weird yes but we don't have much time." Sam's voice brings me out my thoughts.

Right, the reason we're here...what was that again?

"She is right. Follow me. I must show you something I have found. Or found out is missing." Reign says.

Right. Reign. That's why we're here. She wanted to talk to us. About what happened at the Sanctuary. God I never want to see that place again.

"Where are we going?" Lena asks.

"The Sanctuary." Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Must the universe be a dick, come on man.

"What? Why, I thought we were going to our little Haven. Why the Sanctuary?" Sam whines. Yeah same.

Reign rolls her eyes. It's actually pretty funny, seeing them like this.

"Relax. I hate it as much as you lot, trust me. Seeing as we did not actually go and get what we wanted before, I decided to go the this Sanctuary to see if there was anything strange." Reign explains.

"This Sanctuary is linked to that of the one in the physical world. So whatever is in that one, the same will be here." She says and begins walking, leading us there, I guess.

"I went about searching it, something felt off about what the Priestess said so I decided to look around and see if there was anything I missed." She says.

"I'm guessing you have found something out of the ordinary. Well as ordinary as what we could get in our lives." Lena says.

"Precisely." Reign confirms. Oh great. This isn't helping!

"Do we have too? Can't you just tell us what you found? I really don't want to go back there." Sam pouts. Aw adorable.

Reign cups her face with her hands, bringing their heads together. Wait what?

"I know, but I must show you. The reason being because what is missing is something I did not know about. I don't know what is missing and I need help figuring out." She says softly.

Sam's pout intensifies but she nods none the less. Reign kisses her forehead and gives her a hug before continuing forward, arm linked with Sam's.

I'm pretty sure my jaw is on the floor. My head is short circuiting and I honestly can't believe what I just saw. I don't know how to feel about such, only that I want to be both of them right now.

Is that weird? That's weird right? Probably.

"You guys saw that too, right? It wasn't just me?" Lena says, also in shock. Crazy shit messing with every body.

"She's wearing a soldiers uniform." Kara mumbles. Okay...what?

"What are talking about?" Lena asks. Kara snaps out her daze, glancing between us and the two in front.

"The clothes Reign is wearing. It's familiar. Very much so. I used to see something similar around my family's estate back on Krypton. It's like a soldiers uniform with less of the armor." Kara explains. Huh.

I look forward and scan over Reign's outfit. It's all black unsurprisingly. It almost looks like a one piece body suit they way it blends in together.

Long sleeve top with, I'm guessing, the Kryptonian equivalent of leather straps on the area of her biceps and shoulder on the left.

The rest of it is plain, though now that I think about it, that is probably what someone would wear under their armor. Light material but sturdy. Tight fit as well.

Her pants are black, go right over her ankles, like skinny jeans, can see her whole body outline, just like when she wore her super suit.

She's wearing shoes with no laces. It looks like a mix between chuck Taylor's and socks. Also black.

She's even wearing what I'm guessing is supposed to be used a utility belt which is empty but still pretty sweet looking.

Kinda reminds me of Astra a little. Wow that's going to take a dark turn. Let's not think about that. Re-calculating route.

She looks like the exact opposite of Sam right now. Yeah, that's a safer road. Sorta.

Sam is wearing a light grey, almost white DEO branded sweater, and baggy sweat pants, also grey. She's got on white sneakers and has her hair down while Reign's is in her usual pony tail.

Good god, I feel like I've entered a mirror dimension or something.

"-patrol around the estate. I can't remember much, I was quite young but I do remember being assigned a personal guard. My parents were quite busy at times and I needed supervision." I tune back into the conversation that I'm pretty sure I missed completely.

"You're saying Reign is wearing the uniform of your family's guard?" Lena asks.

What guard? Who are we talking about? I should have been listening and not checking out Sam and Reign. Don't judge me you would too.

"It's possible. She did say she had a life back on Krypton, not that she remembers much of it. And now that I think about it I am kinda feeling like I'm missing something." Kara frowns.

"Maybe we did have history back then." She adds. Okay this just got a whole lot weirder.

Suddenly the atmosphere gets heavier and the sky darkens, my vision clouded by thick fog and dark dead trees. God fucking damnit not this place again.

"I hate this place, why do we have to come through here, is there not another way or a short cut or something." Sam complains.

"The Sanctuary is in the middle of the Dark Valley. There is no alternative. We must keep moving, the faster we get there the faster you can leave." Reign says seriously.

"Jeez wanna get rid of us that bad huh, Reign?" Lena teases. Reign just blinks.

"No, I do not believe it is healthy for you to be here, I am simply cautious for your wellbeing. This place is toxic in the worst way." She says with a straight face, obviously not seeing the joke in the matter.

Sam face palms and Lena just shakes her head while Kara looks up with a smile, trying not to laugh. Reign just looks dead serious. Bless your soul.

"Do I need to get the sticks?" I say. What, last time they came in handy. Sort of.

Later.

"No matter what shape or form in any world, this place gives me the creeps." I say with a slight shiver.

We're standing outside the Sanctuary, it looks even worse than the one back in the physical world. I think because here we are literally surrounded by a creepy atmosphere.

Reign immediately opens the entrance and motions for us to enter. Once we do she closes it and takes the lead, basically running through the halls, us hot on her heels.

"Is she always like this?" I ask Sam. She shakes her head no.

"No. Not really. She's pretty chilled, mostly just lounges around at the Haven, mediates and goes through memories and stuff like that." Sam says.

"Is that why you sometimes randomly breaking into song? Or start laughing for no reason?" I ask because that tends to happen a lot.

Sam blushes. Aww that's still so cute. I wonder if Reign looks the same when she blushes. Wait can she blush? I mean of course she can but...does she?

"Yes, sometimes that's why. She gets a kick out of making me look stupid." Sam says.

"Not completely true!" Reign yells back from the front. How did she- right, super hearing. Forgot she has that here too.

"Yes it is, you bitch! You laugh every time! Then play it on repeat just to spite me!" Sam retorts.

Kara and Lena start giggling uncontrollably and I can't help but join in. It's pretty funny watching what probably goes down in their head constantly.

These two give _'having a mental conversation with yourself'_ a whole new level of meaning.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Rei! Slow your roll, I might be able to keep up with you but they can't!" Sam shouts out.

"Sorry! Forgot about that!" Reign yells back. Ay, these two are a riot. I should be insulted besides the fact that it is actually very true but still.

"I like this side of her. She's actually pretty fun." Kara says as Sam now directs us seeing as we basically lost Reign in the halls.

"Who knew, right. Here I thought she would still be cold and hard. Sam's right, she is pretty laid back." I agree.

"Very different from when I had her captive in my lab, though surprisingly the same. I think at her core she's a cool and collected soul." Lena adds in.

"Do you think she'll train me? I mean I asked Sam about Reign training me a while ago but she hasn't gotten back to me yet?" Kara asks.

"I'm sure, maybe you should ask her yourself." I suggest. I remember Sam mentioning that, it's not a bad idea.

"Hey guys! Down here!" Speaking of which.

We follow Sam's voice down the dark dusty hall and find her and Reign standing in front of an opening towards...something.

"There are many secrets in the Sanctuary but this is the first time I have come across this door." Reign say, still looking at, what I now an guessing is the door.

Thing is freaking huge holy shit.

"Okay, so what's the problem? Can you not get in?" Kara asks. Reign shakes her head.

"No I can, in fact it is quite easy which is suspicious but it what is inside that worries me." She says.

She walks up to it, and as she said, with easy, pushes the door open.

We slowly step inside behind her. Well...this is not what I expected. Honestly I expected some freaky shit or like incubation systems or something, maybe even a torture room or weapons bunker.

It's literally just another console room. Only difference is this one is bigger and darker with a fairly large fire pit in the middle of the room. Besides that it's like a carbon copy of the main console room.

"Uber creepy, what is this place? And why does it feel so familiar?" Sam says. Huh, okay maybe there is some significance.

"I feel it too. But why? I've never seen anything like this place. Like at all. Not even on Krypton, and I've been pretty much everywhere in Argo City and read a lot about my home during my studies." Kara states. O...kay....a lot of significance.

"I have an idea and I hate it." Reign mumbles out and walks over to the pit. We follow her.

Wow it just got really hot in here holy shit. It feels like I'm in the desert again, what the fuck. Jesus turn on the A.C.

"No fucking way, you're not serious." Sam suddenly says, her eyes blown wide and shock and disbelief evident on her beautiful face.

Reign just shrugs and nods, not taking her glowing red eyes off the fire pit, the bright light emitting from it reflecting off her features. She looks devastated and sad. _Broken_ even.

What is this place that it makes _Reign_ of all people look like she just discovered everything she was ever told was a big fat lie.

"That's so messed up. I knew they were bad but this is a whole other level of wrong. How sick do you have to be do such a thing." Sam says sadly.

She walks over to Reign and her face now carries the same expression. The same sadness, the same anger and the same broken aura.

She wraps her arms around Reign, who has not looked away from the pit, and the red eyed brunette just falls into her arms, slumped and silent tears running down their faces.

I feel my heart breaking at the sight.

"Kara? Kara honey are you alright?" I hear a concerned Lena say.

I turn my head to see Kara staring at the pit with a blank expression, the one Sam would usually get with her black outs back then.

Like she's looking at it, but not seeing it. Her eyes are distant and almost dead and cold. She's just staring at it.

I don't know if it's just me but is she leaning towards it? She's leaning towards it! Not just leaning, she's _falling_! Oh god! Not good!

Thankfully someone heard my mental panic because suddenly Reign is in front of her in a flash, catching her before she falls in. Thank fuck for super speed!

Kara yelps, her hand had touched the rim of the pit and is now red hot, effectively snapping her out of whatever gaze she was in.

"Kara!" Lena yells and rushes to her side, as myself and Sam do as well. Goddamnit what is happening?!

Kara is clutching her hand, silent tears running down her face.

"Easy, Kara, let me see it." Reign offers softly, taking her hand gently.

"What happened?" Sam asks worried. Yes please, I would also like to know what put my baby sis under a spell so strong she nearly _threw herself into the devils asshole._

Reign gently blows her freeze breath over Kara's hand. Kara whimpers in pain and hides her face in Lena's neck, who hold her tight.

Reign rubs Kara's shoulder. She turns her head from Lena's neck and looks at Reign with so much pain in her blue eyes.

Pain almost as devastating as when she first landed on Earth, retelling of what she witnessed, the fall of her planet and death of her people.

"What did you see?" Reign asks. Kara just shakes her head and whimpers again, more tears falling down her rosy cheeks and she hides her face again.

Reign hangs her head, as well as Sam, all three aliens looking solemn and broken spirited.

I look to Lena, wondering if she's as lost as I am. The confused and helpless expression on her face tells me she's on the same page as I am.

"Reign. What is going on here? What is this place?" I ask. I'm dead serious now, I want answers and I better fucking get them asap.

"This is where, or well a place similar to this one at the very least, this is where we were created. My sisters and I." Reign answers.

Oh shit.

"The methods in which we came to be are...ugly...to say the least." She says sadly.

She and Sam flinch when Kara lets out a painful cry. Lena holding onto her tighter, her own eyes watering now.

She never liked seeing Kara in any kind of pain. Especially after finding out she was Supergirl. I know that pain. It never gets easier.

What did she see? And...why did she see what she saw?

"She must have had a vision on what happened." Sam says. Oh, okay that makes sense. Right?

"That is not possible. In order for her to see what happened she had have been there. No psychic connection is powerful enough to look into memories that deep in our subconscious. Not even our own." Reign says with a clinched jaw.

Okay this is only getting worse. Seriously what is going on.

"She was a child when it happened, Rei. There's no way she could have been there. There's no reason. There has to be another explanation." Sam states.

Reign just shakes her head. Her eyes trained on Kara who refuses to let go of Lena, her body shaking. I've never seen her like this.

"You must leave this place immediately. The longer you stay the harder it will be on her." She says suddenly.

"Not without answers. You said something was missing. What?" I say. As much as I want to get my traumatised baby sis out of here, we still have to get what we came for.

"I'm not exactly sure what but I know it is of great importance." Reign says and stands up.

She walks fast toward a small opening on the far side of the wall. I now realise this wall is cracked and crooked, like it was repeatedly hit hard.

Ah, Reign must have unleashed some serious fury up in this bitch to do such damage.

"There was a hidden compartment within this wall. It took some effort to find it, although on accident I did, which lead me to believe that I was not to find it. Or even know about it." She says.

She points to an empty spot in the wall, small enough that from where we're standing and the dark lighting of the room, you could easily miss it.

"There was something in here. I know it." She says. Then moves a little to the side and points to a short circuiting piece of metal on the floor.

"How I know is because when I used my x-ray vision I saw an invisible biometric lock linked to it." She says.

"I tried accessing it but it didn't recognise my prints. This is my Sanctuary, why did it not recognise me." She growls out.

Because she was unauthorized personnel. Not at liberty to know of it in the first place. Which makes no sense seeing as this is basically her home base.

"I used force and ripped it out the wall. Recognised me then." She chuckles darkly and I am a little ashamed of how much that affected me.

"I broke through the rest and found this, empty. Why put so much security just to hide nothing." She finishes.

"Someone must have accessed it and took what was there. But who?" Lena asks.

Yeah, who could have access to Worldkiller and Kryptonian knowledge and resources not even Reign, the Kryptonian Goddess of Death herself, couldn't even access?

"The High Priestess mentioned that my followers have not lost faith in the cause. Read between the lines, she's basically saying the cult is still active, even in my absence." Reign says.

"There is only one other person I know of that has access to the Sanctuary even without authorisation, that has been here before, and has spoken to the Priestess herself." Sam says and her voice is hard.

"Covile." Reign spits out the name like it's a dirty word that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

That slimy piece of shit rubbish dog fucker cunt! He's still alive! The ding bat! When I find him I'm gonna squeeze him till he pops!

Suddenly all, except Reign and Sam, our wrists start beeping. Right, limited time, we have to leave pronto. I walk up to Reign.

"Sam said you have a plan." Is all I say. She gives me a short nod.

"I do. Whatever that human took holds much value and could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. I do not know what it is, but if it was found in this room, it's not a simple trinket." She says.

"You and your team must find him and the cult, their base of operations and you must do it fast. Whatever they are planning, I fear it will be disastrous." She adds.

"What happens when we find them?" Lena asks.

"Keep an eye on them. We must not alert them of what we know. Not even that I am alive. As far as they know, I am still captive." Reign answers.

"Why not just find them and stop them? We can't risk them carrying on with what they are doing. It's already been a year, who knows what they're capable of." Sam argues.

"Yes, I am aware of that but I am going to need you all to trust me on this one. I must know what it is that he took and it's true potential before doing anything drastic." Reign reasons.

"But how will we find them? We knew they were still active somewhere, and we haven't been able to pick up any word of them actually being active." I say. It's like they disappeared.

Reign stares at me or a while. It's a little intense, that red look. I'm sorry but I cannot look away, somebody stop me.

"That's a good point. We need to draw them out somehow. They will not respond to just anything." Reign says and starts pacing.

Our beepers going off again. We really need to bounce or else J'onn will have my ass. He probably picked up on our earlier panic and is worried sick.

"I've got it. It's a cult that worships you right, so why don't we bring them out with that. They're probably waiting for a sign." Lena states.

That's not a bad idea. Kara's quiet and I'm very worried about her. She looks so small.

"Yeah! A small sighting of Reign will definitely get them to come out of hiding." Sam agrees.

"No. I cannot risk your lives again." Reign refuses. Oh for Christ's sake.

"It's the only one we've got Reign. It's our best shot as well. We'll say you broke out. You won't have to attack or doing anything like that." I say, already forming a plan in my head.

Reign stays quiet. She glances at all of us before her eyes settle on the fire pit. Her vision becoming hard and determined.

"Very well. I will heed your request but when you do find him and what he took, you must swear that I will handle the rest. I know how to deal with him and his followers." She says strongly. Yeah no.

"Not a chance Rei Rei. We're in this together." Sam says just and serious.

Reign rolls her eyes. That's still an interesting sight.

"You're part of me, I have no choice but to have you tag along." She retorts. Oh for the love of- now is not the time for bickering!

"You're doing this with us, Reign. As back up or not, you have no choice." I say, leaving no room for argument.

I then step up to both Sam and Reign, the two of them both lean back as I get up in their faces.

"And I swear to all that is holy if you even think about pulling the shit you did today, so help me I will make the both of you suffer in ways that haven't been invented yet." I warn them.

They just stare at me with twin dumbfound looks.

"Damn." They say in unison. Yeah that's still a little weird, but a good weird.

Our beepers go off again. Alright, play times over, that's the third beep we must leave like yesterday.

"Well speak more at a later stage. You all must go now." Reign says and we all nod.

Before any of us can say anything though, Kara bolts from Lena's side and straight into Reign's arms, giving her a big bear hug.

Reign's eyes widen and he hands stay at her sides stiff. She looks at all of us confused. The comical _'What is happening'_ look on her face is hilarious.

I'd be laughing if my jaw wasn't on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kara says over and over again. What it happening. What is this? I look at the rest and they're basically asking the same thing.

"Uh, Kara?" Reign asks awkwardly. This is very strange even for Kara.

"I saw what they did. I'm sorry, I should have done something, I was there! I was there and I did nothing!" She sobs into Reign's chest.

We all gasp, we'll Reign just sighs but still. Now I am confusion level ten. What the fuck.

"We'll talk more at some point, you've seen what I'd hoped you have not, and if you were there then my suspicions have been confirmed." Reign says.

She awkwardly gives Kara a loose squeeze before pulling her off, but Kara grips at her clothes, afraid.

"No please! I can't lose you again! I'm sorry, Ry!." She cries weakly.

What the fuck is going on! Oh my god, someone please enlighten me on this here situation. And who the fuck is Ry?!

Suddenly Reign gasps and her hands fly up to her head and she screams, dropping to her knees.

Sam as well, she lets out a strangled breath and grabs her chest, pulling at her top before dropping and curling up in a fetal position, whimpering.

Kara drops to her knees in front of Reign, shaking her, trying to snap her out if whatever is going on with her.

I run over to Sam and try to help there and Lena joins me, glancing back at Kara and Reign with a worried confused look.

Reign and Sam continue to cry out and whimper in pain.

I feel so fucking helpless, so useless. I don't know what's going on and I can't help them! Goddamnit. How am I supposed to do my job and protect them if I don't know what's hurting them.

Kara is busy mumbling in Kryptonian, I know dick about what she's saying, Reign is not responding and Sam is just as out of it as her.

Lena is crying, I'm crying, my heart is out of control and this whole fucking thing is out of fucking control!

Look I don't really do this but whatever God is up there looking down on us right now. I don't ask for anything but please I will do anything for them to just be okay. Please, just make it stop!

I hold Sam up to my chest and rock her back and forth, hoping in some light that it will ease whatever pain she's feeling. Lena sits beside me, holding both of us.

Sam's eyes are distant and hold so much pain and are just flickering in every direction. Her hands clutching her chest and she's shaking like a leaf.

Reign is in the same position with Kara. The look in Kara's eyes breaks my heart even more. She looks like the scared little girl that I first met that first day.

The scared little girl who had lost everything and hid under the covers of her bed, crying herself to sleep every night for 3 months.

Suddenly Reign and Sam both stop. That's it. They both just stop, moving and no sound comes from them.

Just heavy breathing and a very, very distant look in their eyes.

"Sam?" I say, waving my hand in front of her face. She blinks rapidly before shifting her gaze to us.

"R-Reign...I saw...w-we saw...k-k-Kara...s-she...s-scared...t-they...took her..." Sam stutters out.

"Who took her, what did you see, Sam?" Lena asks softly, caressing her face.

"S-she...I, we t-tried...to protect her...f-failed." Sam whimpers out, tears falling from her eyes. I can feel my heart shattering at her broken voice.

"S-She...re-remem-b-bers. Kara...s-she re-remember...u-us." she sobs. Okay, I'm scared now. What did they see?

"Alex!" Kara's pleading voice cuts through me, I've never heard her so afraid. Lena immediately gets up and runs to her side. Reign is still not responding.

"L-leave..." Sam whispers. What? No, I'm not leaving them like this.

"No, Sam, I can't leave you guys in this state, I won't." I refuse. She shakes her head.

"I've got her. Please...just go...we'll be fine." She says softly, touching my face. I lace our fingers together, still reluctant.

"I'm not leaving you, Sammy." I say. She just gives me a tired smile, eyes drooping. No no no, don't you dare!

"Relax, Red. Rei and I just got back a painful memory of our past life. It took a lot out if us. I'm very close to falling asleep, so you must go. There's no telling what will happen if you stay and I lose consciousness." Sam tells me.

Okay yeah, that's a good point, we should leave. Like really, right now. I nod at her and she brings my face down, kisses my cheek. I'm not blushing I swear.

"Go.." She says one more time before dropping her hand. Okay, okay yeah.

I reluctantly let go of Sam's heavy half asleep body and move over to Reign, Kara and Lena. Reign hasn't moved or said anything, she's just staring at the ceiling with blank expression. I try not to shiver.

"Come on, they'll be fine. We must leave." I say.

"No! I can't leave her again! I won't!" Kara screams and holds Reign closer to her as if protecting her. God what happened all those years ago?

"Lena..." I say. She's the only one who will get through to Kara at this state. She nods then takes Kara's face in her hands.

"Kara, honey, look at me." She says softly. Kara whispers but does so. Her lower lip quivering.

"She's going to be fine okay, she's not going anywhere and you're not leaving her. Sam will be here with her and make sure nothing happens okay." She says and gently kisses her.

"Now come on, please, puppy. We must go now. You can see her another time but please we must go now or J'onn will have our heads." Lena pleads.

Kara whines, holding Reign tighter. Tears falling faster. Okay you know, what, this isn't helping. Time to take things into my own hands.

I share a look with Lena and her eyes widen but she nods. Kara will kill me for this but it's for her own good.

I grab her hand.

"Forgive me." I say and then press the shock bottom. She squeaks then disappears, she woke up in the physical world. I will pay for that.

"Go. Make sure she doesn't hurt anybody." I say to Lena. She stares at me for a second before glancing at Reign.

She nods then presses her shock button before disappearing as well. Once she's gone I turn my attention to Reign, still as dead night. I'm a little terrified right now. This is not okay.

Her red yes look so dim and dead, her face devoid of emotions. Cheeks wet with tears, rosy from crying. She looks so small.

Unable to help myself, I slowly touch her cheek, like Sam did for me. Reign doesn't respond, not even a blink in acknowledgement.

Her skin is soft, just like Sam's, warm. I shouldn't be surprised, really they're not just cut from the same thread, they're literally the same piece.

"Al-Alex...there's not much time left..." Sam warns weakly. Right. Okay fine, I'm going.

"Be safe you two." I say before pressing my button. A small but a tad painful shock jolts in the back of my head and I gasp.

Next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes and seeing a hysterical Kara hovering over Sam's unconscious body, basically laying on top of her.

Lena is hugging her from behind, trying to calm her down, her own tears silently falling.

Winn is freaking out a little bit, running around like a headless chicken, mumbling about something do with the tech. J'onn is watching me.

Ah shit. How do I explain this one?

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I wanted Kara and Reign to have some kind of history back on Krypton? Yeah I'm going with that.
> 
> So Kara obviously remembered some shit and remembered Reign's past life or something but she doesn't remember much, like name and all that. Only what happened in that room and that it hurt.
> 
> They were very close.
> 
> Reign had flash backs too and naturally so did Sam. Lena and Alex are just confused as shit. As are some of you I presume.
> 
> Now Alex must explain what happened. Oh this will be interesting.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells J'onn what happened. She and Lena discuss some things. Kara breaks down. The girls talk to Alura's A.I. and Reign and Sam's past identity is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh do I have something for you guys. I'm just telling you now, things are about to get dark as shit. Not in this chapter, but the next one. I've already written it out and let me just say, I am a monster.
> 
> I'll probably post the next one tomorrow or something but I do want to just warn you in advance. Shit will get ugly.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 21

**Alex's POV.**

"Alex, what the hell happened in there. One minute everything is fine, the next Kara's brain activity sky rockets and she screams like she's in a bad dream." J'onn asks me when he basically drags me out the lab.

"Not just that, then Sam starts having a panic attack and passes out. All of you got very scared all of a sudden. And then no one came back after I buzzed you. I was very worried." He adds.

"I know I know. Okay, I'm sorry, we were just dealing with a lot at once. Just one shocker after the next, it was hard to keep up." I say running a hand through my hair, glancing back at the lab windows.

Kara has attached herself to a still unconscious Sam on the med bed. Laying next to her, cuddling her like a scared child or a koala.

Lena is watching over both of them while she works with Winn. Apparently whatever happened inside Sam and Kara's mind crashed the neuron server thing. It was too much information at once.

Kara's still silently crying, refusing to speak and very reluctant to let go of Sam, though I know it's mostly for Reign's sake seeing as that's who she's apparently remembered but not really.

Oh my head is already hurting just thinking about all that was learned today. Thank the good lord above that Ruby's at a sleep over today, I don't know how I would have explained this to her.

"Well whatever happened it must have been serious because that right there, that is not the Kara that went in." J'onn says. I know!

"She's dealing with a revelation. We all are. Apparently she and Reign have some history back on Krypton, which is surprising and a little suspect seeing as before, neither of them remembered anything." I say.

"History? What sort of history?" J'onn asked.

Man, I with I knew, that's what we're trying to figure out here but Kara won't talk and Sam's out of commission until she wakes up.

"We're not sure but while we were in there, Reign brought us to this weird room inside the Sanctuary." I start. Already shivering at the thought of it.

"She explained that it was similar to that of the place in which the Worldkillers were created. Kara had some kind of vision or memory of what happened." I say and look to the window again.

Kara's just clinging to Sam. Eyes drooping but she refuses to sleep, that trip took a lot out of her as well but she won't give into her exhaustion.

"Reign had to snap her out of it and when she did, Kara just broke down instantly. She couldn't even talk." I say and can feel my own tears pooling in my eyes.

"Then Reign and Sam started arguing about why Kara saw what she saw. Reign said the only logical explanation was that Kara was there when she was made into a Worldkiller." I add.

"How? Kara was merely a child when she left Krypton, firstly, and what would she be doing around the WorldKiller cult around that age and then not remember anything." J'onn questions.

Again, still trying to figure that out.

Though Sam did provide us with some what of a clue as to what could have happened to her, I'm not sure yet, I need to look into it more.

"We don't know yet but Sam might be able to tell us a little more about what happened during that time. She remembers more than Kara." I say.

"Kara only remembers part of what happened and apparently Reign's past name. Ry. Or at least that's what she called her." I add.

"We tried to leave after the third beeper but Kara clung onto Reign, mumbling about how she was there and how sorry she was. How she should have done something." I say.

I feel my heart constrict at the memory of the broken look in my sisters eyes. How she was so scared, held so much pain and sorrow, regret.

"Reign and Sam started having their own flash backs, that's when everyone started panicking. We didn't know what to do." I say in a helpless voice.

"I still don't know what to do. I mean look at her!" I say and motion to my devastated sister clinging to my best friend and secret crush like if she lets go she'll disappear.

"The only other times I've seen her like this was when she landed on Earth and when she told Lena she was Supergirl and they fought. She cried herself to sleep for a week." I start ranting.

"She crashed at my place while Lena took Ruby. She was a mess. Barely got out of bed and literally everything reminded her of Lena and she broke down every time." I say.

"A while ago her and Reign were at each other's throats, literally, and now, Kara looks like she could die of heart break if she leaves Reign's side...Sam's side...fuck, their side." I'm rambling now.

"She wouldn't let go of Reign, not even Lena could snap her out of it. I had to press the button to get her out or she never would have left." I start pacing the hall.

"It was like a switch flipped inside of her. That scared little 13 year old girl that landed on our door step years ago was back. It was hard and I couldn't do anything to help either of them." I'm crying right now. It still hurts.

J'onn moves forward and brings me into a hug. I just cling to him as I cry. I've never felt so useless in my life. Two of the most important people in my life were hurting and there was nothing I could do about it.

"It's okay Alex. It was out of your hands. It sounds to me like this is something only the three of them can figure out." He says rubbing my back.

"But that doesn't mean we cannot help them. So for now, let's just take it easy okay. Focus on the task at hand." He adds.

He's right. I should focus on why we went in. Maybe once we get that done we can figure out the other thing.

I step back and wipe my eyes and cheeks, sniffing. God I must look ridiculous right now, I hate crying in front of people it sucks.

"Okay, okay yeah you're right." I say. He pats me on the shoulder and gives me a fatherly smile.

"Now. Did you find anything else, what did Reign have to say?" He asks. Okay. Back to business.

"Quite a lot actually but the gist of it is there's something very important missing from the Sanctuary and we think Coville might have taken it." I say getting right to the point.

"He's basically the only one besides the WorldKillers themselves that has access to the Sanctuary. Even worse, he had access to a secret vault that not even Reign could get in." I say.

"Coville. We haven't had any sign of him in a year. Not after he escaped during that prison break." J'onn states. Yeah that's why we haven't seen him.

"We think the High Priestess might have given him access to this vault and took this _thing_ , we don't even know what it is." I huff.

"But Reign has her suspicions. The cult might still be active and we need to find him and that thing he stole. We're thinking of using Reign to draw them out." I say.

J'onn raises an eye brow at me. Yes I know, this is a dangerous and stupid idea but the only one we got okay!

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that. The world thinks she's gone." J'onn states. Gone, sure, dead, no.

"Yes well the world's going get the shock of its life." I say. And boy is it going to be something.

Later.

After debriefing J'onn and then having to go out on an emergency call right after, I walk back into the lab to find a sleeping Kara, still curled up with a still unconscious Sam.

"Hey, how are they?" I ask Lena who is sitting on the other sun bed busy with her tab.

She gives me a small tired smile. She's looks like how I feel. Drained. Oh it has been a day.

"Hey. I finally got Kara to fall asleep about an hour ago. Sam's mumbled here and there but hasn't woken up yet." She tells me.

Oh okay good. Mumbling means she's just sleeping now. That's better than her being unconscious. I can breathe again.

"What about you. How are you holding up with all of this?" I ask. I mean she must be so worried. This isn't like Kara to act this way.

She looks over at the sleeping duo with a fond smile. That's a good sign.

"I want to be jealous, I'll be honest, but I can't find it in my heart. I don't know her and Reign's history, only that they were extremely close." She starts.

"Wow really? I'm not gonna lie I'd be a little jealous." I say.

Lena turns to me with a smirk. Oh god, I hate that smirk. It never ends well for me.

"And yet you're not." She says.

Oh fuck she knows! Did Kara tell her! I'm gonna kill her. I've only kinda told Kara about my crush on Sam!

"Relax Alex. Kara never said anything. I knew from day one." She tells me.

Day one? Wait how does she know Kara knows. No hold on I tell Kara everything, pfft. _Duh_.

"But to answer your question, no. I'm not jealous. I trust Kara and maybe I don't trust Reign just as much yet but I can see that she was just concerned." Lena says.

"Besides, the bond they had back then was obviously not romantic. Kara was very young and from what Reign told us that first day, she was turned into a WorldKiller while she was an adult." She adds.

Okay yeah that makes sense. Though that adds more questions. What exactly were they to each other back on Krypton and why didn't they remember anything until now.

If they were so close back then, shouldn't they have remembered each other when they met again. Instead of, you know, beating the snot out of eachher other.

And what about their families. What would they have known if they were ali- _wait_... _Alura_! We could ask the Alura A.I.! I'm a genius.

"Lee! What if Alura's A.I. knows something? It has to right." I say.

She looks at me for a moment. I'm not crazy this is a legit idea. Don't judge me, this is a good one.

"Alex if that was the case don't you think we would have heard something about it by now. I mean let's be real here." Lena starts.

"Reign or...Ry was a big part of Kara's life back then. They would have mentioned her at some point." She says.

"Especially now with Kara teaching Ruby about Krypton. That's probably the same relationship if you think about it." She adds.

Holy shit she's right. That makes so much sense. It is a little suspect that Reign, or Ry, was not mentioned.

No, you know what, it was suspicious that the Worldkillers were not of the A.I's knowledge, what bullshit.

All of Krypton's knowledge my ass. What were they hiding? Did they some how know about the cult and what happened to Kara and Rei-Ry- _fuck it_ , she's Reign now.

Oh so many questions and I want answers pronto because how is all of this affecting Sam. She's literally caught in the middle.

Seeing them all collapse like that for just one thing. It's heart breaking. And now that that door is open, what will happen next.

They're having visions and memories of a life they lived but don't remember. How will this affect them going forward.

And Ruby.

She just got her mom back. Things were going great! Sam was doing great. She even goes back to L-Corp next week. We can't lose all that progress now.

We need those answers.

"Alex, you got that look on your face. You're not seriously considering consulting Alura's A.I. Last time we asked a forbidden questions she nearly blew the room." Lena says.

"I have to Lena. Look at them." I say motioning to the sleeping duo.

Despite being asleep, they both still looked troubled. Both frowning, both restless and stuck in a never ending anxiety of problems.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Though I highly doubt she will give us anything." Lena says.

"If she refuses to give information. I'll take that as confirmation." I say.

"Alright, though I don't think we should do it without Kara's permission. I don't like the idea of going in without her." Lena says seriously.

"Yeah. Besides I'm pretty sure Kara's the only one who can activate her." I add on.

"Ask me to activate who?" A sleepy voice says.

Lena and I turn to see Kara stirring, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sits up. Sam remains asleep though.

Lena and I share and look and nod.

"We were just thinking that maybe Alura's A.I. would know what happened to you and...Reign. Who she was to you back then." Lena says cautiously.

Honestly who knows how to approach this subject. This situation itself is crazy. That plus a whole lot of other shit on top of it.

Kara looks down at Sam with a sad puppy expression.

"I don't know, maybe. She didn't know about the WorldKillers though so the chances of her knowing about...this...might be slim to none." She says.

Good she's talking at least. Though not what I wanted to hear, exactly.

"She has to know something, there are too many coincidences and links connecting you two." I say.

"Then why haven't I remembered anything until now? Why hasn't she mentioned her? I was twelve when it happened. For a year, no one said anything." Kara says.

Oh shit. Okay new information. Reign was turned one year before Krypton died. Kara doesn't remember. Like anything.

"Okay, Alura has to know something. That's enough to convince me. They had to have known what happened and somehow know why you can't remember." I say.

"I think we should ask her. At least try and see what she says. Even if she doesn't say anything, it's enough to tell us that we are on to something." I add.

"Not to mention, both you and Sam and Reign are remembering this now, there's no other logical explanation that can explain why you are seeing what you did." Lena backs me up.

Kara looks between us and then back at Sam.

"Alright, okay. Yeah, we could give it a go." She finally says.

Yes! Okay this is a good start at least. Though we should probably do this now because who knows when we will get the time after our new mission to find Coville.

"You guys go ahead. I'll watch over Sam and contact you if anything changes or if she wakes up." Lena suggests.

"You sure?" I ask. She nods and looks over at Sam's sleeping form. Lena never stops worrying about her does she. Even before all this.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Kara says, gets up and gives her a sweet kiss. Ugh, they're disgustingly cute, bleh.

With one last look at Sam, Kara and I walk out the lab and make our way down to the hologram room.

"How are you feeling?" I ask after a moment. I really want to know what she's thinking, how she's holding up with all of this.

She just sigh and bites her lip, crinkle between her brows and fiddling with the ends of her cape.

"Too much." Is all she says before her eyes start watering. I stop us and bring her in for a hug.

She just holds onto me and silent sobs into my shoulder. My heart breaks at her trembling form.

"It was horrible Alex. They tore her apart in front of me." She wails painfully.

"She was just trying to protect me! Why would they do that to her?" She sobs.

I feel my chest tighten, brutal imagines flash through my mind and I have to shake my head to get rid of them.

"Hey hey, whatever happened, it's over, now. Okay. It happened. The important thing is you're both here and you're both okay." I say rubbing her back soothingly.

"I should have helped her." Kara whimpers. I don't know what went down that day but I know there was probably nothing Kara would have done.

"Kar you were only a child then. This isn't your fault." I say to her.

"But what if it is Alex. What if the reason they got their hands on her was because of me. She was trying to protect me. How did I even end up there." She says with regret.

"That's what we're trying to figure out okay. But I'm going to need you to be strong. Just keep it together for just a while." I encourage her.

She nods, eyes still wet. Man that vision really did a number on her. I've never seen such pain in her eyes before. So much anger.

"Alright come on. The faster we do this the faster we can get back and figure out what to do next." I say and we continue our walk toward the hologram room.

Once we get there, Kara puts her hand on the biometric scanner. You know, we should really change the security system on this thing.

I mean what if we need info and Kara isn't available. I'll have to talk to J'onn about it.

The door opens and we step inside. As soon as we do, Alura's hologram immediately appears, stotic smile and the illusion of warmth with her.

It still freaks me out, seeing her face. It reminds me too much of Astra. I honestly don't think I'll ever not feel guilty about that.

One of the hardest decisions I've ever made and I regretted it instantly despite my relief that J'onn was saved.

I'll just leave the talking to Kara. Honestly I don't know what to ask. No that's a lie I do I just don't know how to.

"Hello Kara." Alura's voice rings through the room. I see Kara's mouth twitch up just a bit before her eyes downcast. It's still hard for her too.

I don't think it will ever not be painful for her to see her mother's hologram. Even though she does spend a lot of time in here with Ruby.

"Hi mom." She says and glances at me. I give her a small nod, encouraging her to continue. She gives me a tiny smile and then turns to the hologram with a serious expression.

"I uh...I have some questions. About when I was a child back on Krypton. About my past and about someone else that might have been apart of it." She says nervously.

Alura, like the A.I. she is, doesn't react, she just waits for the questions with a smile.

"Remember a while ago, I came you asking about that symbol. I said I had seen it before at some point." Kara says.

Alura nods her head.

"Yes. I do remember you showing me the symbol. You then came back some time after that saying that it was that of a Kryptonian cult of WorldKillers." She says.

"Yes I did. Something happened today. I remembered a part of my childhood that feels distant. I remember seeing that same symbol." Kara says.

Alura stays silent, obviously not exactly understanding what Kara is getting at.

"Mom...W-who was Ry?" She asks straight to the point, not planning on letting this drag on any longer.

Something in the A.I. changes. That smile drops and it almost looks like it freezes or short circuits before going back to normal.

"I am sorry. I do not understand what you are asking me." She answers. I feel Kara tense next to me, her anger flaring a bit.

"No..no I think you do. Something happened to me a year before Krypton died. I remember seeing the cult tear apart someone I cared about." She growls out, stepping forward.

I put my hand on her shoulder to keep her grounded. Last time she got angry in this place she lost control of her heat vision. We don't need that right now.

"What are you not telling me. What happened to me! Why can't I remember her! Who was she. Who was Ry!" Kara's full on crying again.

"I am sorry Kara, but that information is classified and I am to not reveal any of it without correct authorisation." The A.I. says.

Son of a _bitch_! I knew it! They're hiding all of it! They know what happened that day. About the Cult. They know what happened to both of them and tried to keep it in the dark.

Kara shakes her head rapidly stepping back, eyes reflecting only betrayal and disbelief. Her chest heaving and her hands trembling. She's quaking.

"Kara..." I say carefully but she doesn't respond, she's just stuck there, staring blankly at the stotic A.I. with her mother's face.

"Why...why won't you tell me..." Kara whispers so broken. I don't know what to do here. What do I do? I want to help but I don't know how!

"The events that had taken place were too drastic and would always haunt you. Myself and Zor-El along with your Aunt Astra wanted to protect you." The hologram states.

So anything on this topic is strictly forbidden to be revealed to you without the authorisation code of or from certain people.." Alura's A.I. says.

"Protect me?! I can't even remember anything other than the very thing you're trying to protect me from! And that's not even a complete memory!" Kara says angrily.

"What happened to me! What happened after they killed Ry!" Kara asks again. Alura's hologram tilts her head.

"I am sorry Kara, but that information is classified and I am-" Alura's voice is drowned out by Kara's rage.

" ** _ANSWER ME!!_** " She screams at the top of her lungs. Her eyes blazing and hands clinched at her sides in raging anger.

I act immediately, stepping in front of her vision, this is a horrible idea because if she loses control, I'm going to end up fried.

"Kara stop! Look at me!" I say and put my hands on her shoulders, putting pressure, trying to snap her out her rage.

"No! I want answers! Who was she! Tell me Damnit!" She yells, her body shaking with even more rage.

"Kara calm down, it's not worth it, we got what we came for." I say, shaking her.

More tears escape her eyes. She's so broken right now. So angry and betrayed. Again she has to find out about such things her parents kept from her.

"Just tell me please! Who was she!" Kara's breaking now. Dropping to her knees and sobbing loudly.

I just sit with her, holding her in my arms. She's clinging to me so tight it's borderline painful.

"Kara?" A voice says from the entrance.

We turn and look up to see Lena and Sam standing there. Well Sam's leaning on the door frame, probably still woozy.

"We need some kind of passcode to get the information we need. Turns out they know what happened and have purposely kept it hidden." I fill them in.

"Passcode?" Sam asks. I look toward the A.I. staring blankly at us.

"Alura, what happened the day...Ry...died. Why does Kara not remember anything about her?" I ask.

"I am sorry Agent Danvers, but that information is classified and I am not to reveal any of it without correct authorisation." The A.I. repeats.

Sam tilts her head at the A.I., a thoughtful look on her face.

Then she pushes off the frame and kind of waddles over to the platform where the hologram stands.

I see her take a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opens them again, her eyes are red. Reign.

Lena comes in too and helps Kara and myself stand. We all watch Reign scan over the A.I., just looking over it. We don't dare speak. Kara clings to me and Lena, still trembling and silently crying.

Then Reign starts talking. In Kryptonian no less so I can't understand what she is saying, but Kara tenses and I can feel her breath catch in her throat.

"What is she saying?" I whisper to her. Lena also nods, wanting to know as well.

"I don't know but she's asking questions, like she knows her. Knows me. I think she's trying to find clues." Kara answers.

That's brilliant. Of course only certain people will be allowed to be able to access such information and Reign's got the ability to read between the lines like it's no bodies business.

Kinda like Sam. They just seem to know what one is saying even without them actually saying it. It's a little scary sometimes.

"Now she's asking about our military and guard rankings. About Aunt Astra too. Names, houses, dates, events, nobles." Kara carries on, crinkle in her brow.

We watch as Reign carries on talking to Alura's hologram. The hologram answering in Kryptonian as well so I don't know what's being said.

I mean I can pick up on some words but not enough to make out what they are discussing.

Wait a minute! That's what she's doing!

"She's trying to find inconsistencies! Holes in the timeline." I say apon realisation. That's genius!

Kara frowns in concentration before her wet eyes widen.

"You're right she is. She remembers more than I do. By finding out more about how life was back on Krypton she will start remembering more." She says.

"Damn, that's pretty smart, why didn't I think of that. It's like amnesia or something. You just need something to jog your memory." Lena says.

"Hold on. She's asking about me. About past life, Ry." Kara tells us. We turn to watch Reign speak.

She asks something and the A.I. responds. Reign then growls out and repeats her question. Again the A.I. responds the same way.

Reign sighs in frustration and starts pacing. Running her hands through her hair with a contemplative expression on her face.

"What did she ask?" I question. Kara shakes her head.

"She's asking for background on herself. Trying to figure out who she was, what guild she was part of. Alura's not giving her straight answer." She says.

Reign continues to pace, mumbling to herself in Kryptonian and English, it also sounds like she's possibly conversing with Sam.

Then she suddenly stops pacing, freezing in her steps, body ridged, and eyes blank and distant.

"She's having another memory." Kara says in alarm. Oh god that's probably not good.

Please don't freak out again. Any of you. Feeling useless once today was more than enough.

Kara tries to walk up to her but Lena holds her back, shaking her head. Kara looks at her with confusion.

"I know you're worried. We are too, but I think it's best we don't disturb her. Maybe what she remembers next will help us." She reasons.

That's a good point, but if she freaks out again you're dealing with that.

Who am I kidding, I'll be the first one at her side. But seriously though, please don't have another freak out.

Suddenly Reign gasps and stumbles back. Kara speeds over and catches her before she hits the ground. Lena and I run over as.

Oh god is she going to start screaming in pain again. I don't think I can handle another heart break like that.

Reign blinks rapidly, disoriented. She looks between all of us, breathing heavily. She then gives us a small tired smile.

"I'm alright. Just saw what I needed to get some answers." She says. We all let out a relieved breath.

Thank fuck, holy shit I nearly had a heart attack. Wait is Sam alright?

I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Reign's. She chuckles deeply. Oh that sound sure is something. Is it because it's Sam's body?

"Relax, Alexandra. Samantha is fine. Just a little discombobulated at the moment. That was quite the memory." Reign says.

Can she read my mind, how did she know what I was thinking.

"No I cannot read your mind. Your concern for her was evident on your face." She says.

That's not helping.

"You are aware that have been gifted with foresight. Reading people is what I do." She adds.

Right, okay yeah. Nope that's still weird. I'm sorry.

"As much as I love being surrounded by beautiful woman. I would appreciate it if you would stop hovering over me so I can get up and continue what I was doing." She says.

"Oh sorry!" We immediately apologise and move away from her, all blushing. Yes all, even me. Don't judge.

"Thank you." She says and floats up back to a standing position. She turns to Kara with a serious expression.

"I know how to get through but I must warn you first. Not all that you will hear next is bad, most of it will be good, but I must know that you are prepared to hear the worst." She says sincerely.

"Reign, I can handle it." Kara says. Reign puts her hands on Kara's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"I am very serious, Little El. We are about to explore forbidden waters. Waters your parents have closed off from for a reason." Reign says.

Kara's widen and water a little, her hands trembling a bit.

"L-Little El..." She whispers, swaying on her legs. "You...I..I remember you calling me that..." She says in disbelief.

Wait huh, what is happening, somebody fill me in. I turn to Lena. Again, she has no fucking clue just like me.

You know, every time Reign and Kara are in the same room, it's like everyone else knows dick about what comes out their mouths half the time.

I mean I'm glad Kara's finally found someone like herself who's lived a life on Krypton, who knows her world, language and culture as she does but I like things too.

I wanna know things too, I'm nosey like that. Even if I won't understand a lick of what it all is at least I'll be there.

"Reign. Trust me. I'll be fine. Okay maybe not totally fine because as you probably saw I kinda lost my cool earlier but that's mostly because I was kept in the dark about something my parents-" Kara starts rambling.

Lena is snickering next to me and I can't help but giggle a little as well.

I mean it's adorable! She's like what I would picture a clumsy, hyperactive Labrador puppy who trips over all her words.

"Breath Little El." Reign chuckles. Kara closes her mouth and her cheeks turn red. Lena laughs harder. Kara is very easily flustered it's hilarious.

"Alright, if you're sure." She adds and then drops her hands, turning to the stotic A.I. She takes a deep breath, probably to prepare herself as well.

We all do it because who knows what's going to happen next. After a moment, Reign speaks.

"Classified File: Forgotten Memory." She says. Alura's hologram twitches a bit. Oh that's a little weird.

"Authorisation?" Alura responds. Reign waits for another second before answering.

"Captain Ry, Former Head of the El guard and mentor to Kara Zor-El of the House of El. Access Code: One Twelve Shadow." She says.

Wait what the fuck? What was that? I have questions about everything that was said in that was said in that whole entire sentence.

"Access Granted. What do you wish to know?" The A.I. says.

No fucking way! She did it. We're in! Ha ha. I mean I never doubted for a second. But you know...wow...shit it actually worked.

"Memory Alteration. Patient Kara Zor-El. Report." Reign commands.

I was not prepared for what happened next.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god what happened next! Alura what are you hidding!
> 
> So Reign and Sam's shared past life was a guard Captain for the El House and was also a mentor of Kara...what the fuck, right. And her name was Ry.
> 
> Do keep in mind that Ry is now Reign and Sam, mostly Reign though. Remember Sam was just a Chameleon Protocol. She only sees what Reign remembers and feels it but not as intense as Reign does.
> 
> Kara's emotions are just bubbling and she's trying to keep it together but its eating her up.
> 
> Next chapter we see the bond and relationship between Kara and Ry and what happened to them.
> 
> Again, I warn you. Be prepared for that. It will get dark and it will get gruesome.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I might have exaggerated a bit. Only part of this chapter is sad and gruesome. Rereading it now I realise that.
> 
> I did cry while writing that part though, I'm a monster for what I did and I'm saying sorry in advance. Please don't kill.
> 
> This chapter focuses on Kara and Reign's past.
> 
> Enjoy pretties. Again I am sorry for what you are about to see.

Chapter 22

**Flash Back**

**Krypton.**

_A young teenager, no older than 16, stood at attention at her post at the door of the infirmary, guarding it while watching her Mentor pace the hall way._

_Bright hazel irises track the older woman with amusement as she walks a rut into the marble floor._

_Both wearing uniform and armor, each of a different rank. One of a General, the other the newly appointed Captain of the Guard for the House of El._

_"General, if you pace any more you will leave a permanent dent in the ground." The young Captain says._

_The older brunette of the two just huffs and continues to pace._

_"Ry, please. There is no need to be so formal. It is just us here." The General says._

_The young Captain just chuckles, her posture relaxing as she slumps against the wall, playing with her brown curls, braiding it._

_"I am serious. Why am I here. Your niece is about to enter the real world. This is a blessed day by Rao himself. This is a family occasion." Ry says._

_"Young one, you forget how fond I am of you. I consider you family. A dear friend of mine and I find your presence comforting." The older brunette says._

_Ry's hazel eyes down cast a bit. She finds it hard that someone as import as her Mentor feels such companion for a Houseless solider such as herself. She let's out a soft chuckle._

_"Do you not have friends your own age? People already think it's strange that we have a friendship despite our age difference. Some even believe I moved up the ranks because you favour me above them." She says._

_"Their assumptions are not inaccurate, though I chose you to guard my family because I trust you. That and your skills and compassion many lack." She adds._

_Ry smiles at her and shakes her head when her friend starts pacing again._

_"Natural child birth has less of a success rate than the Genesis Chambers. I am just worried one of them will not make it." The General answers._

_She says nothing and the hallway is enclosed in silence again._

_About 2 hours go by before the door to the infirmary door opens and the happy couple is there on the bed with their new baby girl._

_"By Rao, She is beautiful." The General says when she sets her eyes on the little blonde bundle in her sisters arms._

_"Astra, my sister, meet Kara. The new addition to the House of El." The mother says proudly, happy tears in her eyes._

_"Kara. It's perfect." Astra tests the name on her tongue, her own tears pooling in her eyes._

_The blonde bundle stirs in her mothers arms and her bright blue orbs open and everyone gasps as she looks between them._

_"My daughter, Kara Zor-El. My precious child." Zor-El, the father whispers in awe, hugging his wife, Alura,close as they stare at their daughter._

_Ry watches from afar with a contemplative expression. Seeing the little family share such a beautiful moment is very interesting._

_She feels out of place. This is obviously is an intimate moment and she feels like she's intruding and thinks to just slip away quietly._

_But then those big baby blue eyes catch her own. Ry freezes in her position, not sure what to do._

_The baby girl wiggles a bit in her mothers arms, eyes still on Ry. The rest of the family turns to the young Captain. Ry feels a little uncomfortable under all the attention._

_"Captain Ry!" Alura says with excitement. Ry just gives an awkward salute. Astra rolls her eyes at her student's antics._

_"Come say hello, Ry. She's itching to meet you." Alura says._

**_A year later._ **

_"There's a situation with the council that needs my attention." Astra says walking down the halls of the El Estate with Ry beside her._

_"Alright, I understand that, though what does that have to do with me?" The 17 year old Captain asks._

_"I was to watch over Kara for my sister and Zor-El as they are with the council today but they requested my assistance." Astra says as they round the corner._

_"If you are all with the council then who is to watch over your niece in your absence?" Ry asks concerned._

_They enter Astra's room where Kara's crib has been situated for the day. The young blue eyed blonde is laying down wiggling her limbs around, and giggling at the little hologram entertaining her from above._

_Astra turns to Ry with a pleading and guilty expression. Ry's face drops at the realisation of what her mentor is asking._

_"No. No no no. I am not watching her, I can't!" Ry complains._

_"Ry, you are the only person I trust to protect my family. It was why you were appointed Guard Captain in the first place." Astra says._

_"I am a solider of the military guild, who you have basically trained since they appointed me in your trainee program at 13. I have no idea how to take care of a child." Ry says._

_"I was basically never a child myself if you think about it. What am I supposed to do?" She adds._

_"It is just for a few hours, I give you my word. She has been feed and changed already. Just...entertain and watch her until she falls asleep." Astra says._

_She then turns to the door and begins to speed walk away, already late for her meet with the council._

_"Astra!" Ry exclaims in disbelief. "I believe in you Ry!" The General yells back._

_"A horrible judgement choice, clearly!" Ry says uselessly. She groans and rubs her temples. She hears a giggle behind her and turns._

_Her eyes widen when the small gate of the crib lowers when Kara accidentally activates it when she stood up._

_Ry almost has a heart attack when Kara falls forward because she was leaning on the gate that dropped._

_Acting fast, Ry dives forward to the ground and catches Kara before she hits the floor. Unaware, the youngest El just giggles and makes grabby hands at the Captain._

_Ry huffs and shakes her head. This is going to be a long night._

**_Three months later._ **

_"Little El! Work with me here. You were supposed to be a sleep an hour ago. Your mother will have my head." Ry says exhausted._

_Young Kara is running around her room naked because she refuses to put on her clothes which Ry has been trying to get her to wear for the last 10 minutes._

_The blonde giggles as the brunette chases her around the room. Ry tries to gain the upper hand by jumping in front of Kara but ultimately fails when Kara slips under her legs and crawls under the bed._

_"Oh you think this is funny." Ry chuckles and resumes her chase._

_"Highest Ranked guard in the Estate with a skill set like no other, and yet you cannot dress a toddler." Astra says as she and her sister enter the room with amused looks._

_Kara squeals happily and runs over to her mothers, jumping her naked self into her arms._

_"Mama!" She says and hugs her. Astra chuckles heartedly with her twin._

_"In my defense, this was not what I am to be doing in the first place. As you said, I am a guard. I guard, not babysit." Ry says and walks up to them._

_"None the less. I am grateful for your assistance, Captain. Thank you for watching over my daughter." Alura says. Ry just nods and smiles at Kara._

" _Anytime." She says and makes a funny face at the toddler which makes her giggle and hide her face in her mothers neck._

_"Well, your assistance is needed else where. We must leave immediately." Astra says and puts her hand on Ry's shoulder. The Captain nods and hands Alura Kara's clothes._

_"Until next time Little El." Ry says and ruffles Kara's blonde hair making her smile._

**_Three years later._ **

_"How long will you be gone?" Five year old Kara asks her now mentor, guard and friend 20 year old Ry._

_"Not long, I'll be back before you know it. I give you my word." The brunette says._

_"I do not want you to go." The young El says and crawls onto her lap, cuddling into her chest._

_"I know, Little El, but I must. Your Aunt and I are going to help a lot of people. It is our duty as part of the military guild to protect everyone." Ry says._

_"I know, you tell me that every time you leave." Kara says sadly. Ry sighs and shift so she's looking at the young girl._

_"I know you do not understand much of what we do as of yet, but one day you will." She says softly._

_"Sometimes I wish you could just stay here and tell me stories about the starts. I learn a lot from what you teach me." Kara says._

_"Well I should hope so. You're a bright girl with a bright future. Have you an idea what guild you might choose when the time comes?" Ry asks._

_Kara's blue eyes brighten at the question._

_"The Science Guild. Like my father. I find what he and the rest do very fascinating and helpful." Kara says as she starts rambling about what she loves about her interest in her fathers line of work._

_"Do you think I will ever be able to travel like you and Aunt Astra. To other planets and other worlds, to help people?" Kara asks. Ry smiles at her._

_"I know you will. You are destined to help others Kara. It's in your heart. Is there any place in particular you wish to visit?" She asks._

_Kara thinks for a moment before she giggles and nods._

_"There's a planet called Earth. Uncle Jor-El was telling me about it." She says._

_Ry smiles, recognising the name._

_"Ah yes, I've heard stories about that planet from some of my travels. Bandits and other races will speak of it while I would sometimes roam the prison halls on patrol." She says._

_"I've never been but I do wish to visit it one day." She says._

_"What do you know about it?" Kara asks. Ry thinks for a second._

_"Well, it is different from our home. They have blue skys and oceans that stretch as further than the eye can see." She says._

_"Lush green vegetation and flora forrests. Hundreds and thousands and different fauna. Creatures that they call **'Birds'** that fly through the air." She adds._

_Kara's eyes widen with excitement and wonder._

_"They can fly?" She asks in amazement. Ry nods._

_"They lift off into the sky and ride the winds far distances. Imagine that. Just being one with the sky, no engines, just you and the wind." Ry says._

_"I want to be able to fly." Kara says. "Fly like a..'Bird'!" She squeals happily when Ry picks her up and holds her above her head as she lays back._

_Kara stretches out her arms and legs, giggling as Ry holds her and makes turning motions, pretending that the young girl is flying._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Little One." Astra says from the door way. The two immediately stop messing around and turn to her. Kara just cuddles into Ry knowing what comes next._

_"Can she stay until I fall asleep?" She asks her Aunt. Astra looks at two of the most important people of her life. She hates having to separate them like this at times._

_"Of course, Little One." She says and then turns to leave but not without seeing Kara hidding her face in Ry's chest as the Captain sings her a sweet song._

**_Seven years later._ **

_"Kara! Get out of here now! Run!" A frantic Ry yells to a frightened and scared 13 year old Kara Zor-El._

_"No! I'm not leaving you!" Kara yells back from behind a fallen wall. Ry is outside with a few of the El Guard. They are fighting off the assassins that ambushed them outside the estate._

_"That's an order Kara! Go! Find your parents and get help!" Ry says while knocking down a hooded assassin._

_"Get the girl! The Priestess wants her alive!" One of the many enemies yell out. Ry knocks her out and takes off in Kara's direction._

_Before she can reach her, two other block her path while another grabs Kara and runs toward an open pod._

_"Kara! No!" Ry screams and runs right into the intruders, but managing to slip past._

_"Go after her, we'll alert the others. Go now!" One of the guards yell out to Ry. Kara's beats and fights to get out her captives hold._

_He climbed into the pod and knocks her unconscious. Ry rages and hops into another pod and flies after them._

_She tries to catch up but the pod is too far. She follows it to deserted mountain top, where a tower as great as the El Estate stands proud, hidden in plain sight._

_When the pod lands she sees the kidnapper take Kara inside. Without even waiting for her own pod to stop, she jumps out and tumbles into a tuck and roll, before she takes off in their direction._

_She hears the alarms sounding but pays no mind to them, she just carries on chasing them._

_She's then greeted by more people with strange symbols on their chests, weapons ready._

_Thinking fast, she pulls out her own weapon, whipping it into a full sized electric staff._

_Kara hears talking as she comes too. We she opens her eyes, fear sets in fast. The room is dark with a glowing edge of red._

_Four hooded figures and a huge fire pit in the middle of the room._

_"Are you certain this will work?" One figure asks._

_"Zor-El, will do anything to save his daughter." Another says. "Even continue a project he regretted years ago." She adds._

_"What of the guard? She's on her way up as we speak." Another asks._

_"She is a persistent one. Extremely skilled with a purpose to serve and protect her people. I think she would be the perfect candidate." The first one answers._

_"She's loyal to the El's, a strong House, trained by General In-Ze herself from a young age.With a superior intellect and a solider of justice." She adds._

_"That is the High Priestess's judgement to make, but your words speak true. She would make the right candidate." Another says._

_Kara hates what she's hearing. Fear growing with every word. She looks around and spots the exit. Without a second thought she gets up off the hard ground and makes a break for it._

_She doesn't get far before arms scoop her up of her feet and she screams at the painful grip. She didn't see the fifth hooded figure._

_"Ah, she is awake. A momentous occasion she will witness." They say and turn to her. She just thrashes in her captivors arms._

_They hear grunting and screams from the door way and then Ry appears there, uniform and armor torn and hanging off her body, blood dripping from her multiple cuts and a fire in her eyes._

_"Let her go." She says exhausted but determined._

_"Impressive. You managed to survive six floors of our best guards with only a few scratches." One of the figures say._

_"And I will clear another if you do not surrender yourself. Last chance and I might be able to convince the High Council and Alura to have mercy on you for kidnapping her daughter." Ry growls out._

_"You are in no position to bargain. You have no idea what we are capable of-." One figure starts to say but is cut off when a silver throwing knife pierces her neck._

_The others gasp as well as Kara. From what she's heard from her Aunt, Ry never takes a life unless absolutely necessary, but even then she finds another way._

_"I will not ask again." Ry says with a seriously menacing tone. The woman drops, the life slowly leaving as she gurgles for air, blood pooling around her at her fellow cultists feet._

_"A cold blooded killer as well. She will do nicely." One of the woman said with a sinister smile as Ry approached them slowly._

_"Ry! Run! They're going to kill you! It's a trap, for my Father!" Kara screams, squirming in the mans hold._

_"Let's see what else we can bring out of her shall we." A cultists says and then snaps her fingers._

_Suddenly Kara is thrown against the wall, her head hitting a rock when she falls to the floor, a small cut on her forehead just next to her brow._

_Ry loses it, sending two daggers at the man, one hitting him in the chest and the other in his neck. He falls instantly._

_Ry is seeing red as she starts attacking the rest. Kara is woozy and can't really see what's going on, just blurs and hearing grunts and screams. She can't feel her limbs. She can't get up she can't say anything._

_Ry jumps over the fire pit and sticks a blade through a cultists chest killing her instantly. Kara's never seen her so angry. It's a little frightening, but she knows Ry doing it to protect her._

_The remaining two woman are on the ground, slowly recovering from their beat down. Ry hops off the dead body and turns her attention to them._

_She fails to see the figure lurking in the shadows behind her. Kara sees it though. Her eyes widen in fear and when she tries to warn her, no sound comes out._

_Ry feels the dagger pierce her back, she gasps at the sudden pain and yelps as it's twisted and pushed deeper._

_Kara's frozen in her position on the floor as she watches her mentor and friend drop to one knee._

_The other figure pulls out the dagger, Ry's blood covered it and running down her back._

_"High Priestess, took you long enough." One of the other woman say as they walk up to the kneeling warrior._

_Each of them take chances throwing blows at Ry. Picking her up every time she falls then knocking her back down._

_Kara is screaming in her mind to do something to say something but she's frozen on the floor._

_"You are weak, but that can be fixed, in due time." The High Priestess says. She then tells the other to pick up the fallen and beaten Captain._

_Now holding her in a standing position in front of the fire pit, in front of Kara. Covered in blood both her own and the others. Uniform torn to shreds. She looks like the dead._

_The High Priestess walks up behind her again. Holding the bloody dagger at her throat._

_"Look at her, you've failed her, Ry." She says. Ry looks a terrified Kara in her eyes. Regret and pain evident in her eyes. Kara is crying now._

_"You care for her, you love her, that makes you weak. She is your demise." The Priestess says._

_The High Priestess then drags the dagger across Ry's chest and torso several times. Each cut deeper than the last and her blood dripping into the pit below._

_Kara can't even close her eyes at the sight even though she can see Ry's begging her to do so, to not witness what is about to happen._

_The Priestess then does the same to her back, arms and legs, Ry can't even scream in pain the way she's so weak._

_The the Priestess walks around to the pit holding an iron rod with the shape of the insignia on their chest at the end of it._

_She puts it in the pit, heat it up and turns her attention to Kara._

_"Young Zor-El, you are about to witness the sacrifice that will bring salvation. Krypton is dying, and The Goddess of Death will save us through your guardian." She says._

_She then walks over and takes the hot rod out the fire, walks over to Ry, lifting her head, letting her look at Kara again._

_"Any last words?" She asks. Ry wheezes out, lungs collapsing slowly and rivers over her own blood falls from her mouth._

_"I will find you again, Little El..." She promises out, then looks up to the Priestess, her body weak but her eyes strong._

_"And I hope for your sake...I do not find you..." she gurgles out spitting the blood on her face._

_The Priestess growls and wipes the red/black substance from her skin and stares down at her with menace._

_Then without hesitation she pushes the hot iron to Ry's chest, her skin shearing and blood boiling under the heat._

_She screams out as it cuts and burns into her, sinking into her flesh deeper with every passing second, nearly touching her organs, more blood escaping her wounds and mouth._

_Kara screams as well, still trying to get up but unable to move her body, crying out, tearing running down her face at witnessing the scene in front of her._

_The cultists start chanting something and the Priestess pulls out a black cup like object from her rob and puts it in front of Ry, her blood and little bits if dead and drying flesh dripping down into it._

_Her chest barring the mark of the Cult, body limp in their hold as she bleeds out into the black object._

_The Priestess turns her attention to the young El, a sinister smile on her face. She starts to walk toward her but a sudden crash at the far wall stops her._

_Three pods crash through the walls and Astra, Alura and Zor-El hop out. They freeze at the scene in front of them._

_"Perfect timing. You've made it just in time to see the final act of the ritual." The Priestess says._

_She nods to her fellow cultists and the two then drop Ry to her knees at the edge of the fire pit, her head hanging, the last thread of life holding her up, body weak._

_Then as it leaves her, they all watch as she slowly falls into it._

_"No!" Astra and Kara scream, Astra dropping to her own knees, tears running down her face._

_The fire erupts in bigger flames, spiraling around the rim and lifting higher, Ry's body with it._

_They watch, as the flames consume her until there's nothing left before it all disappears._

**End of Flash back.**

**Present Day. Alex's POV.**

The hologram switches off, the memory disappearing as Alura's hologram reappears. Face at least showing some form of sadness.

She just showed us parts of Reign and Kara's memories of their past. Each with hologram scene played out like we were there witnessing like a 4 dimensional movie.

We felt everything. I felt everything. Tears running down my face, showing no signs of stopping.

I can't believe what I just watched. What Kara and Reign lived. I'm on the floor, on my knees because my legs gave out halfway through that last memory.

My heart is stinging and I can't breathe, my body feels like it's in fire, everything hurts. The horrors.

Lena is on the floor next to me, sobbing, leaning into my chest as I hold her, I can't even comfort her.

Kara and Reign stand up front staring at the floor both crying but not moving. They saw that last part already but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"The Cultists and High Priestess managed to get away with the remaining blood of Captain Ry." Alura starts.

"Though their plan to blackmail Zor-El failed when Astra attacked them in a rage for her fallen friend." The hologram says.

"Kara became a mute after that day, for a week, she wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, wouldn't see anyone." She says.

"She had nightmares every night and cried out for Ry. Started hallucinating, seeing that Ry die in front of her over and over again." She adds.

"We made the decision to take you to one of our best scientist in the Guild. He helped us alter your memories, blocking them, removing Ry from them. It was not our best judgement but we could not bare the sight of seeing the spirit leave your eyes." Alura says.

"After that, Astra started spiralling as well and that is when she turned to the dark path when she found out about Krypton's unstable core." She continues.

"Ry was the only one who could get through to her when she used to have such thoughts, make her see reason. But with Ry gone. She lost her mind." Alura says.

I can't bare what I'm hearing. All of this. How...why? Oh my god.

I can't stop seeing that memory, the images flashing through my mind on repeat.

Kara raises a shaky hand and motions for the hologram to turn off.

The room is silent now. Only Lena's sniffing can be heard. I can't move. Those images, I don't know...I just...I can't...

How do you come back from that unscathed? What do you do after learning of such things. What sick barstards does that to a living being with a beating heart and a soul.

Does that and makes a child watch. An innocent child, watch the death of someone she loves. Watch them get beaten, cut and burned then disintegrated into nothingness.

I think I'm gonna be sick.

Lena shivers and then slowly gets up, wobbling herself out the room, I can hear her heels clicking and the sobs begin again. They stop just out side the door before I hear her sobs get louder.

I still can't bring myself to do anything. I just can't...I just saw someone with the face of my best friend, someone I love, get tortured and killed through the eyes of my little sister who was there.

Who witnessed the horrors first hand. Who felt everything I'm feeling only it's a thousands time worse.

Kara drops to the ground and starts screaming her lungs out. Reign is at her side instantly.

Kara clings to her like her life depends on it, her hands ripping the sweater and tears soaking the material.

Reign stays silent, wet eyes as she cradles my little sister as everything she's been keeping in, all the emotions held back, confusion and anger, sadness and brokenness make her crack.

I just sit there unmoving. I just keep seeing Ry...Reign...Sam...dying...over and over again. Hearing their screams.

Seeing myself in Kara's position, unable to do anything. Just like in the Sanctuary. Useless. Completely helpless. Weak.

Later.

We don't leave that night. We all say in one of the rooms at the DEO. All four of us.

Lena and I pushed two beds together and the four of us all cuddled together with Sam and Kara in the middle, myself and Lena on the either side.

We don't sleep. We can't. It was too much today. We all keep seeing that last memory replay in our minds every time we close our eyes.

Sam cries silently into my chest for most of the night. Kara holds her from behind while Lena does the same for her.

Kara is so upset about what happened but also because they weren't able to have a proper mourning period for Ry. It was too much too soon.

According to the A.I., because there was nothing left of Ry after that day, they couldn't to a proper funeral send off for her.

That was probably one the most upsetting things for them. I remember when Astra died, they all mourned for two weeks, sending her body into space to be with their Sun God Rao.

They couldn't do that for Ry.

Alura's A.I. had stated that after that mourning week, when they decided to alter Kara's memories, they made the guards of the estate swear to not breath a word of their late Captain.

Though, it wasn't much of a problem because when Astra went rouge, so did the most of the guards. Ry was their Captain and they wanted revenge for what was done to her.

Astra had spend that year searching for the Cult, and during which she came across the truth with Non and the darkness and rage for revenge took over her.

The El's had already lost their most trusted guard and friend in Ry and in some way, lost their own daughter too, but then had to send away Astra. That's a lot of loss in such a short period of time.

I can't fathom what Kara must be feeling right now. She's already lost so much, and now this. She hasn't said a word since.

And Reign and Sam. How are they handling this.

Reign disappeared after all of that, Sam saying that she wishes not to be disturbed, that she has a lot to think about.

She mentioned that none of the cultists we saw are alive today. The High Priestess she knows is different to the one that killed her in her previous life.

Sam...Sam just doesn't know what to do. She's in so much pain, hers mixed with Reign's plus their emphatic like gift, they can feel all our pain as well.

Lena is in my boat right now. Unable to easy their pain, has no idea what to do, what to say. Has never had to deal with devastation of this degree.

The most we can do is just be there for them. Like J'onn said before, this is something they have to work out for themselves, but they don't have to be alone while they do.

The only good thing I can think of that came out of all of this was that Ry had kept her promise to Kara.

She found Kara again. As a different person and got off to a very rough start, sure, but relatively still the same. She fulfilled her promise and came back like she said.

That has to count for something.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't kill me! I had too! It needed to be dramatic for future related reasons.
> 
> It wasn't that gruesome though right? I guess depends.
> 
> Also I had to bring Astra in it too because I miss her and I love her and she is awesome and deserves better.
> 
> Okay I think the worst of it is over. Back to the main plot and story line!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. That's all I'm saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's been a long time but I'm back with another chapter that will make you yell at me, but those are usually the best right?
> 
> We getting right into guys, on both sides of this thing. And by both sides I mean main plot and romance. You're welcome.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 23

A week later.

**Kara's POV.**

My back hits the floor again for umpteenth time in the last three hours. I grunt because I felt that. I felt it real good. Oh pain sucks.

"Come on Little El, I know you can do better than that." Reign says as she stands over me.

The very reason I am currently very sore and tired, and a little embarrassed.

"I'm trying! But Rao you're so fast and fit, holy crap, how are you not exhausted yet. This was a bad idea." I pant out.

I've been training with Reign for the past four days and I'm already regretting asking for her to teach me again like when I was younger. I forgot how much of a hardass she is.

Probably my Aunt's doing. She was a little too serious when it came to any kind of training or studies.

"Geez, why did I agree to train under red sun lamps and kryptonite emitters. What's wrong with me. I'm suffering." I say

"It will help with your stamina. You might not be affected as much under the yellow sun, but when facing an opponent such as myself you need to be able to keep up." She says to me as she helps me to my feet.

"I know I know. Geez I forgot how hardcore you could be, damn." I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"You hated exercise even as a child, you'd rather sit in the library reading, though I see the progress from then. At least now you're trying and not whining as much." She says with a smirk.

I just roll my eyes because she's right. I hate exercise, it sucks. Like I'm used it by now and sometimes do enjoy it, especially when I'm exercising with Alex or J'onn.

I would usually spar with them under red sun lamps and kryptonite as well but none of them are as crazy as Reign, good god.

"Yes well it was a must seeing as I have to move and work all day everyday." I say.

"Welcome to adulthood." She says with a smile.

Ugh, I hate when she used to say stuff like that. _'You'll understand when you're older'_. It sucks that she was right.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I say childishly.

She just chuckles and gets into her fighting stance.

"Again." She says.

I groan. Come on! We've been at this for hours! My poor body! Why did I think this was a good idea.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but we got a Supergirl emergency." Winn says from the speaker.

Yes! Saved by the techie! Thank you brother.

"Ah, don't get too excited, this only means you have extra training tomorrow." Reign says.

What? Ah man, damnit. Should have seen that coming.

"Fine, but that means no sparring, because that's all we did today and you said I need to work on A lot of things other than fighting." I bargain.

Honestly, I'll take running the whole day than going another three hours _trying_ to get the drop on Reign. It's like fighting karma.

Suddenly Reign gasps, eyes closed and then she smiles. Then starts laughing, I know that laugh and it's not Reign's. I roll my eyes.

"Very funny Arias, I'd like to see you go up against her one on one." I say.

Sam just continues to laugh at me.

"Oh Kara, you're adorable. Reign and I are evenly matched with literally the same knowledge in combat. If we were to fight one on one it would go on forever until we both drop." She says with a smile.

Ugh, why does Alex like her again. I just stick my tongue out at her and she blows raspberries.

"Very mature you two." Someone says from the door.

We both turn to see Lena, Alex and Ruby standing there with raised eyebrows and amused expressions.

"Hey baby." Sam says with a bright smile.

Ruby runs up to her mother, tackling her to the ground in a hug. Sam huffs as they hit the ground and I can't help but laugh.

"You did that on purpose, Mom don't act." Ruby says with a giggle.

Sam just winks at her. They're just so cute, I love this little family.

Speaking of which, I watch Alex watch them with the softest expression on her face.

Over the course of the last year, I've watched my big sister fall in love with Ruby like she was her own daughter. She's so protective of the young teenager, and I know for a fact she would die for her.

Even more, all Lena and Ruby's stories about Sam made Alex's little crush on Sam grow. She didn't even realise it and is still in the process of realising it.

She told me she has a crush but she also thinks it's just a crush and will go away. I don't know about that. She looks at Sam like I look at cake...and Lena.

Lee and I laugh to ourselves at how useless Alex can be sometimes. For someone so vigilant and alert, she's oblivious to what's right in front of her. Same goes for Sam.

Lena and I still trying to come up with plan to get these two idiots to see that they feel the same way about each other.

I shouldn't be talking really, it took me forever to realise my feelings for Lena and I feel like a doofus everyday for not realising them sooner.

Maybe if I did, I could have loved her longer.

But no time to dwell on that! I have the woman of my dreams who I will someday marry and I am happy and grateful that Rao has blessed me to wake up to that beautiful face every morning!

I wanna kiss her face!

Unable to resist myself, I speed over to my gorgeous girlfriend and kiss her. She squeaks in surprise but giggles and kisses back. God I love this woman.

"Hello to you too." She says against my lips.

I just hold her, I love having her in my arms, we're a perfect fit. She's so short and I'm tall. I'm slender and she's voluptuous. I love her curves!

"Hi!" I say and smile at her.

I can't help but smile when I'm around her. She's like my sun. Just...fills me with strength and power, makes me feel like I can do anything.

"How was work?" I ask. She playfully rolls her eyes.

"Boring. I despise Friday's, though I will say it was fun seeing Sam get frustrated over paperwork again." She says with a laugh.

I giggle too and look over at the woman in question. She's sitting on the floor with Ruby who is talking about what happened at school today, Sam hanging on every word.

"How's she holding up, being back at L-Corp after everything?" I ask. It can't be easy that's for sure.

"Like she never left." Lena says with an amused smile. I stand corrected. Okay fine.

"I think she needed the distraction. She was busy all week and was taking it like a champ. I forgot just how dedicated she was about her work." Lena says with pride.

"Well I'm glad things are working out. Now, I gotta go, we got an emergency, I'll see you later." I say and give her a few more kisses.

She nods and then makes her way over to the Arias girls. I look over at Alex, seeing as she has to come with me.

She busy staring at Sam and Ruby like they put stars in the sky, I almost feel bad about what I'm about to do.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She squeaks in surprise and then starts kicking and hitting me in annoyance.

"Kara! You dick, what the fuck!" She says.

Ugh, so many bad words! Why?

"Language." I say.

"English!" She responds.

I just roll my eyes. That's like a default response.

"Put me down, what's your problem." She says as I walk down the hall and into the Lab.

"Get your gear sis, we gotta go." I say and then speed into my Supergirl suit, my cape fluttering with my movements.

Alex just does as she's told, glaring at me.

"Stop pouting, I had to because you wouldn't have stopped staring at them if I didn't." I say.

She just glares harder. If I wasn't so used to that face, I would be terrified.

"Whatever. Let's go before J'onn-" Alex is cut off when the intercom to her Lab goes off.

 _"Today ladies. Rouge alien gang bangers with dangerous weaponry that include bombs having a turf war on down town's front porch."_ J'onn's voice fills the office.

Oh damn, that sounds bad. Well better get there fast. I give Alex a look and she nods. I pick her up again, this time with consent and speed out the lab, out the DEO and then lift off into the sky with my big sister in my arms.

 _"Supes? You live?"_ I hear Winn from my comm.

He's probably already tracking what's going on and figuring out different ways to approach this.

"Yeah, we're on our way." I say.

Keeping my eyes and ears open for the ruckus we're about to fly into.

I hear them immediately and it sounds like chaos. Gun fire, screaming and oh so much cursing.

"Ooh that sounds bad, I think we're going to need reinforcements." I say into the comm.

 _"They're already on their way, you take care of the extra terrestrial, Agent Danvers, keep citizens out of the cross fire."_ J'onn says seriously.

Alex frowns at being on babysitting on the field. She hates it. She'd much rather go toe to toe with a threat five times her size. I worry about her sometimes.

"Why can't Supergirl do that. She'd get the civilians to safety faster." She tries to bargain. This girl.

 _"That would be the logical thing to do but seeing as we have more than a dozen dangerous aliens with dangerous weaponry, I think it would be best we had the bulletproof one deal with those."_ J'onn says.

I snicker and Alex glares at me. What? It's funny! But he has a point, I'll be able to handle all that fire power. Unfortunately for Alex, she's more steel on the inside than on the out. Sucks for her.

We arrive at the chaos in record time. Alex stomps off mumbling to herself as she does her job. I hear Winn giggling and her cursing him then J'onn warning to put her on probation just for being a big baby.

I love my family.

Alright, time to get to business. I turn my attention to the war being unleashed in the middle of a family park. What is wrong with these guys, seriously.

I speed over and stand between the two alien gangs. Each with varieties of alien species. I recognise most of them, even some of their tech and weapons.

That's not necessarily a good thing though because I know the damage they can do. And I do mean the gangsters as well.

"Okay! I don't know what the problem is here but it's definitely not going to be sorted out this way!" I say sternly.

My presence catches their attention, _obviously_ , and they all aim their weapons my way. Oh crap, okay think.

I mean, those weapons won't kill me or do much damage but they aren't going to tickle either.

I quickly scan the area, doing a check up to see where civilians are, how many gangsters there are and the distance between them.

I can hear our back up coming in but I'm going to need to get a handle on this situation before they get here so we can arrest these dudes.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way."

**_Back at the DEO_ **

**Sam's POV.**

"Damn, it's sounds like there's a war going on out there." I say as I enter the control room.

Everyone is trying to get a grasp on the situation which, by what one of the agents have mentioned, has just gotten worse.

"What's our status?" Lena asks beside me, watching the monitors, Ruby as well.

I don't think she should be here but apparently this is normal, which is concerning.

I don't like the idea of my teenage daughter witnessing such things. I hate when she watches action movies with a lot of violence so for her to actually witness it in real life is like a nightmare.

 ** _'I don't think there is much you can do about that, Samantha. The child plays those video games where she commits grand theft auto, murder and burglary. What is it called again?'_** Reign asks.

 _'Grand Theft Auto.'_ I answer with a roll of my eyes because she's right. I don't know how Ruby convinced me to get her that game.

 ** _'A nuisance but entertaining I must admit.'_** Reign says.

Okay yeah, that's true too. I'm a hypocrite because I like the game too. I'm a horrible parent.

"-Danvers is currently pinned down between a group of gangsters and civilians in a store. She wants to go out and help Supergirl but can't leave." I tune into J'onn's answer.

My heart hammers in my chest, fear seeping in. God it never gets easier hearing about Alex being in such situations.

 ** _'She is a brave one, Samantha. You must have faith in her.'_** Reign says to me.

She's right but that's not helping the heavy feeling sitting on my chest.

 _"Winn! I need an exit like yesterday, I can't leave from the front and the back is blocked out."_ Alex's voice rings through.

"I'm trying, but I can't find anything, Supergirl has her hands full and so do the rest of our squadron with the civilians out in the open." Winn says typing away on his keyboard.

Ruby and Lena walk over to him, looking over his shoulder and then at the screens. The hacked security feed shows Alex taking cover behind the cashier counter with a bunch of people.

"Wait I know that store. Alex there should be a button on the side. It will bring out a barricade that is used to protect the cashier's from robberies." Ruby says.

"Do you see it?" She asks.

 _"Found it."_ She says.

A few shots and fizzles sound as dangerous bullets and whatever else fly past in the feed.

"Push it and it should activate the barricade. Then a hatch should open behind you that leads outside. It's an escape route so whoever is behind the counter can leave and get help or something." Ruby explains.

 _Why_ does she know all this? I have questions. You know, I missed a lot more than I thought and does not sit well with me.

Alex pushes the button, and as Ruby said, a barricade immediately pops up from the front of the counter, blocking out the open fire.

Then a hatch opens behind her under the cigarette built-in shelf. We hear Alex chuckle.

 _"Rubes, you are awesome!"_ She says. Yes, my child is awesome but I still have questions!

 ** _'The conclusions in which you believe Ruby could have come across this information is alarmingly dark, Samantha.'_** Reign says.

 _'I am an over protective single mother who's daughter has suddenly become an expert in survival skills which I have not taught her. Of course I'm jumping to worst case scenario.'_ I defend myself.

Winn and Lena both give her a high five while J'onn nods in approval and pride. The other agents smile and some even laugh.

One agent teases Winn, saying how Ruby should take his place because he's useless. Winn just shakes his head in amusement.

Ruby turns to me with a big smile on her face that I can't help but return.

"How do you know such things, baby? You haven't been getting into trouble have you?" I ask jokingly but dead serious because I need to know.

"No mom, of course not. I had to do an interview thing for school last year, about security and protection innovations public establishments have come up with to ensure the safety of their employees and customers." She says.

"I interviewed the store manager of this very place. He told me about all of this, even showed me. It was cool." She adds.

"Definitely gave me some ideas." Lena comments with a smile.

Okay, yeah. This is actually amazing and I feel like such a dick for missing it.

 ** _'You're never going to forgive yourself for leaving are you.'_** It's not a question, Reign is stating this.

 _'You say that like you would.'_ I say back. I hear her hum.

 ** _'You have a point, but you must remember that this is my fault. I hate that my guilt has become your burden.'_** She says sadly.

 _'That's not helping.'_ I grumble.

**_'I am aware.'_ **Reign grumbles back.** **

********

********

_'We're sad really.'_ I comment with a little amusement.

 ** _'Eh, we've been worse.'_** She quips. True.

 _"Olè Mother Fuckers!"_ We hear Alex shout through the comms.

I look up at the screen, she's outside now, everyone has escaped and she's in the street firing away at the gangsters.

 _"Language!"_ Kara and I say at the same time.

 _"English!"_ Alex comments. Should have seen that coming. We walked into that default response.

 ** _'I've said it before and I'll say it again. I like this girl.'_** Reign says amused.

 _'Don't encourage her in front of Ruby!'_ I say.

 ** _'They cannot even hear me!'_** She quips. Right, pfft I knew that.

Suddenly, a wave of explosions ring from the distance and the speakers. I felt that shit, my head immediately turning to the direction of the sound.

 _"Uh oh, building! Going down! Going down! Crap, Crap, Crap!"_ Kara says frantically.

I focus on the monitors. Specifically the hacked helicopter camera broadcasting the ruckus.

One of the skyscrapers down town is smoking from the center, windows broken clean and debris starting to fall as it tilts slowly.

I see a small red and blue blur immediately fly over to it and the tilt stops for a second before slowly starting again. Kara's holding it up.

 _"Guys! We got a problem! It's a little too fragile for my strength. If I push any harder it will crumble under my hands and I can't just let it slowly fall with all these people inside of and below it."_ She says.

"Hold it steady Supergirl, I'm on my way." J'onn says and immediately goes Martian before taking to the sky.

 ** _'This doesn't look too good.'_** Reign says nervously.

I know, I'm freaking out a little. I feel an inch in the back of my mind, my fingers tingling to do something.

 _"Danvers, get everyone off the street below and into cover! There's a lot of stuff falling from above and a lot more is coming."_ I hear J'onn say.

I see him appear on the monitor, a small figure phasing through walls with people over and over again, Alex there directing them to cover.

I hear Kara grunt, and I can also hear the concrete cracking.

 _"I don't think I can hold it for too long before it eventually breaks."_ She says frantically.

 _"We almost got everyone out, just a little longer Supergirl."_ J'onn says.

"You got this!" Lena says. She's bitting her nails nervously, eyes wild as she watches the screens.

Winn is flipping through the feeds, looking at blue prints, trying to come up with a fast solution.

"This is a two person job! If Superman were here he would be able to help her push the falling half back into place while still keeping it balanced without the risk of it shattering in their hands." He says.

This is bad. This is real bad. We don't have enough super strength on our side.

 _"Alright that's the last of the higher floors, everyone is out. I'm going to help Supergirl."_ J'onn says.

I breath a sigh of relief with the rest. Thank the good lord above.

 _"Not everyone! We got children trapped under fallen debris, I'm going in!"_ Alex says. Wait what!

 _"Alex! No, it's too dangerous, get out of there!"_ Kara screams. Yeah same.

"You can't save everyone!" Lena says frantic now.

 _"I have to try!"_ I hear her say. My heart drops.

"Alex!" Ruby and I yell her name.

My chest is heavy and my eyes welling up with tears as I see her small figure disappear into the dust storm below the tilting building.

Then that fear increases ten fold when I hear a series of breaks and cracks in the distance and see huge boulders if debris break off from the top of the building and start falling down.

**Alex's POV.**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck a duck sideways. This is a bad idea, what was I thinking.

Oh wait no I wasn't, my protective mama bear instincts kicked in when I saw these children trapped, scared and crying.

I regret nothing for trying but now I'm trapped too. Fucking perfect.

As soon as I got the two little girls, probably about seven and twelve in age, out from under the big piece of concrete another piece decided to close us in.

I have both of them in my arms. I can barely see through all the dust, trying to find a way through.

I hear their mother screaming from the safety of agents holding her back from running over here. The girls are calling out for her and my heart is hammering right now.

The dust starts to settle and I feel a little better when I can see clearer. I see and opening through the crack between the two fallen slabs we're caught under.

"Okay, girls, on three, we are going to run to your mom okay." I say softly to them.

They look at me with tear filled eyes and fear. My heart clinches.

"I've got you, I promise." I say.

They nod and turn their attention back to their frightened mother.

Okay, deep breath. In.

"One..."

Out.

"Two..."

...what was that sound? What broke off from where?

"Three! Go! Go!" I say and we immediately take off running.

But before we could get close, a chunk of debris drops between us and the rest. I pull the girls to my chest as they scream.

I look up and my eyes widen when I see a enormous chunk of wall falling down towards us fast.

We won't be able to make it. Fuck. I failed. Again. I failed. Some agent.

So this is how it ends huh. I didn't even get to do all the things I wanted. Didn't get to say things I should have said to so many people. I didn't get to become a mother, find love again.

I didn't get to tell Sam how I felt...and Ruby...she'll be crushed...ugh bad word choice.

And Kara...what will happen to her. And mom. They've already lost so much. And things have just gotten worse in the problem department. What with all this past stuff on Krypton and junk.

What about these girls, and their mother. They still have their whole lives ahead of them. And the thought of a mother losing not just one but two of her children...I can't bare it.

I clutch the girls to my chest and brace for pain.

But it never comes. I hear a series of gasp and maybe what sounds like a grunt.

I look up and am met with a familiar face.

"Sam?" I say in shock, what is she doing her.

"Nope, try again." She says. Wait, deep voice and red eyes.

"Reign." I breath out. She nods.

"Correct. Now I suggest you get these children out of here before I drop this thing. It's not stable and will crumble under my grip any second." She says.

Right, okay yeah, that would be a good idea. I do as I'm told and immediately direct the girls to their mother.

They immediately run into her arms and the three of them collapse to the ground in hugs and tears. They're safe. I'm safe. Thanks to Reign.

Reign.

I turn back to her. She stands there, face covered by her usual black mask and clad in her usual uniform sporting the WorldKiller insignia.

I don't know what's more surprising, the fact that she's here or the fact that she can still stomach wearing that thing after knowing what the people behind that symbol did to her.

"Oh my god, is that Reign?" Someone behind me says.

"The WorldKiller? I thought she was dead." Another says.

"I thought she left Earth or was put in some special prison after Supergirl stopped her." Another said.

Ah fuck, this is going to one hell of a mess to deal with later. HR is going to have a field day. Cat and Lena better have something cooking to help with this.

"Everyone inside!" Reign instructs.

Everyone just stares at her in awe, not moving. Another explosion rings from above and more debris start raining down.

Fast, Reign destroys the concrete to dust before it hits the ground, everyone yelps and gasps.

She looks down at us, a very serious expression on her face.

"Now!" She bellows. Move your feet, Danvers, we're still have an emergency on our hands.

"You heard the woman, inside now!" I say to everyone.

My agents break out their own shock at my demand and immediately usher everyone to cover.

I turn around to thank Reign but before I can get any word in, she's taking off into the sky.

**Reign's POV.**

_'Oh thank all that is holy! Rei, you beautiful being you!'_ Samantha praises in my head.

I roll my eyes at how dramatic she can be.

 ** _'Don't thank me yet, Samantha. We still have a tipping skyscraper and two dangerous gangs to deal with.'_** I tell her as I fly up to said building.

Kara and Director J'onn are doing their best to keep it from falling but it will cave under their strength if they can't push it to equilibrium.

I fly up to the very top and start to carefully push it. It groans under the sudden movement but I trust Director J'onn and Little El will keep it up.

"What the hell, Reign is that you!?" I hear Kara yell.

She sounds surprised and pleased but also a little fearful. I know she fears how the humans will view this.

The fear and anger is inevitable and I am prepared for that. Samantha both are. From the second she gave me the reins to come and help.

We also will both be getting a lecture after this but it is definitely worth it.

"Yes, it is I. Though I am sorry for the sudden appearance but I'm sure you understand why. My apologies Director." I say sincerely.

"No need to apologize for saving Alex's life, as well as those little girls." He says.

That's a good start but I know more than to just believe at first word.

 _'Stop being so angsty and just roll with it.'_ Samantha says. Right.

Eventually the three of us manage to get the tall building stead and back to it's original, well almost original, state.

"You two handle the gangs, make sure none of them get away. Agents on the floor will arrest them when incarcerated." J'onn instructs.

I don't think that is a good idea. Showing my face was risk enough, but to be seen in battle, I am not sure how this will look. Definitely not good.

 _'Just roll with it, Rei.'_ Samantha says again. Right. Just roll with it. I can do that.

Kara and immediately fly towards the commotion. I can hear Winslow giving Kara the run down through her ear comm.

I turn my attention to the one gang, they have their weapons aimed at me, I can sense the little bit of fear in them but mostly arrogance.

 ** _'They must be new here.'_** I think.

I hear Samantha laugh.

"You must be the WorldKiller we've heard so much about. I thought you were a myth." One of the gang members say.

"Well then, I guess you were...myth-taken." I quip.

 _'I am embarrassed to be a part of you.'_ Samantha groans.

' ** _Kara thought is was funny, she's laughing.'_** I say.

 _'Of course she does. Her humor consists of Dad jokes and bad puns.'_ Samantha says.

"You're not as scary as your stories say." He says. Oh, believe me son, you don't want to see the old me.

"Be glad that is the case. Surrender yourself and no one will get hurt." I say.

There is no way they will do that but it's polite to ask.

 _'See, you're learning already.'_ Samantha says enthusiastically.

They start laughing, and so does Kara but for a completely different reason.

"Final warning. Surrender or we will be forced to get physical." Kara says.

Their weapons go hot and they prepare to fire. Okay fine, be that way, I tried to play nice.

Later.

**Sam's POV.**

"I am going to kill you and your dumbass, what were you thinking! You could have died!" I yell at Alex as we enter the med bay in the private lab.

"But I didn't." Alex responds.

This girl, I swear on all that is holy I am going to kick her ass.

We just got back from the fight. Reign and Kara managed to knock down all the gang members from both sides. It got a little awkward after that.

People started surroundings them as soon as it was clear. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and why Reign was suddenly back after a whole year.

There was murmurs of theories and both of us could sense the fear off everyone. Some were extremely angry.

Before anything could happen or anything could be said, Reign took off into the sky and flew straight to the DEO. When she landed she gave back the reins and retreated to the back of our minds.

She was so overwhelmed by everyone's emotions, I immediately tried to contact her but she refused.

Ruby and Lena ran up to me, wanted to see if I was okay. I told them it was Reign that was out there not me, though I did talk her out of some very brutal ideas.

Lena went back to comms and Ruby just gave me a weird look. She's still not used to the idea of me and Reign sharing a body after what happened.

She tries to play it off but I know she's still a little afraid. Reign knows as well and that's why she never shows herself when Ruby is present.

After changing out the suit, Kara, Alex and J'onn had made it back and started putting the perps in their cells.

When that was done I wasted no time following Alex into the med bay to give her a piece of my mind.

"This isn't funny Alex! We nearly lost you! I nearly lost you! I was scared out of my mind. If Reign was just a split second late you would have been crushed!" I say.

"But I wasn't, thanks to Reign, which she did not let me do by the way, she just up and left, rude." Alex says and I know she's just trying to avoid the topic at hand.

I'm going to fucking kill her I swear to god.

"Alex I don't think you understand the seriousness of what I'm saying here. You. Could. Have. Died." I say with emphasis.

"But. I. Didn't." Alex mimics me.

Oh my fucking god. The nerve. Ugh.

"You can't just do that Alex! I understand that it is your job but for fuck sakes, you need to understand you have people who need you to make it out alive!" I scream.

"You think I don't know that! I immediately regretted that I didn't think about that but will not regret going after those two little girls." Alex growls out.

"I'm not asking you to regret anything I'm just asking you to think about things like this before the I end up losing the woman I love because she was reckless and dumb." I scream.

The room fills with silence.

 ** _'Samantha...did you just...'_** Reign says, no at the forefront of our combined mind.

Oh fuck, oh shit, did I just...no no no no no no, no way, why did I...it just came out...I was just...oh no. I messed up big time.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, it wasn't! No, please!

"S-Sam..." she says with a small voice, her eyes wide. I can hear her heart beating fast and I can practically see the gears in her head turning.

Her eyes...I can't read them, there's so many emotions running in them and her body language is that of a caged and scared animal.

"Alex, I didn't...fuck I wasn't supposed to..." I try to explain but when I take a step forward she takes a step back, eyes wild and I see fear in them.

Oh no, I've ruined everything. I've ruined everything again! My heart breaks and I feel tears trickling down my cheeks. I can't breath. I can't...I need to...I...I...need to...

 ** _'Samantha...Don't even think about it.'_** Reign says to me but I don't listen to her.

Unable bare what comes next and the look on her face, I do the only thing I know how.

I run.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil but this is fun right. Now you have something to look forward to with this dumbass story.
> 
> Why r u ronning? Samantha why r u ronning?
> 
> Yo, I know some of you will think, what the hell Sway, Sam's not the running type and why was Alex afraid if she felt the same way?
> 
> Well my little dumplings obviously Sam has changed since, she's run before, practically her whole life, this is no different.
> 
> And Alex is afraid because she yes, she does feel the same way but not to the same capacity. Sam is in love while Alex has a crush that is only just blossoming into something more.
> 
> She's afraid because she doesn't know how to handle this situation, especially when she's only just figuring out stuff herself. You'll see. I have big plans.
> 
> Reign is adorable and Ruby is badass.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's gay panic, Reign tries to take matters into her own hands. Kara pep talk. Agentreign. Ruby is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's been a while but hey! At least I'm still here updating with progress even though I should be working on my assignments that I due this week. Yay procrastination.
> 
> I hope this makes up for the long wait.
> 
> I think by know you can see how much I enjoy writing Sam and Reign.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 24

**Sam's POV.**

**_'What are you doing! Go back!'_** Reign screams at me, but I can't respond, not with my mind reeling and tears escaping my eyes.

 ** _'Samantha Arias, this is not okay! You did not even give her a chance to respond!'_** She yells at me.

I am currently flying above the clouds at full speed, I don't even know where I am in the world, I've been flying for hours, who knows.

"The fear in her eyes and her trying to get away was response enough." I say aloud, not like anyone will hear me up hear.

 ** _'You don't know why she looked scared! For all you know, she would be terrified because she didn't think you felt the same way or that she's afraid to do something because last time she got burned.'_** Reign rants angrily in my head.

Shit, I didn't think of that.

 ** _'No you did not, ya big dummy. Now turn around and go back.'_** Reign demands.

I shake my head, I can't go back now. At least not yet, not not. I just blurted out that I was in love with her. While yelling at her and calling her a dumbass.

 ** _'Oh for crying out loud. Give me the wheel.'_** Reign says.

Suddenly the world goes dark for moment before I can see again, this time I'm not in charge of my own body.

This bitch! How dare you!

 _'Reign, you ass, give me back my body, you bitch!'_ I yell and try and fight for control.

She's busy flying back to National City. Bro! Not cool!

 ** _'No, if you're going to be chicken again, I'm going to fix this.'_** Reign answers.

 _'I'm pretty sure this goes against the girl code! Rei, give me back control!'_ I say and will myself forward.

I gasp as I managed to pull through and get back control. I immediately fly to a halt in mid air and fly in the opposite direction. I need to think.

 ** _'Hey! Rude!'_** Reign says and I can feel her pushing against our bond for the reins.

"You started it!" I retaliate.

 ** _'You are making a grave mistake, Samantha!'_** Reign says sternly.

"This wouldn't be the first time." I say.

Reign continues to push forward, I hold her back as much as I can but apparently she feels more about this than I do.

She ends up kicking me back to the front wall while she takes over again. My heart is aching right now and the fight in me is diminishing.

 _'Why won't you just let me be!'_ I scream at her.

 ** _'Samantha, you've been put through the ringer, had the worst luck with love and always think less of yourself because of your mistakes.'_** Reign starts.

 ** _'You have no idea what a wonderful and amazing person you are. Do you know how painful it is, to watch you hurt yourself like that?'_** She says and I can feel her sadness.

 ** _'I used to scream at you. Telling you how worthy you are, only to be met with silence because you could never hear me.'_** She says.

Does she really feel this way? I had no idea. She's stopped flying now and is just hovering above the clouds, the cold quiet of the moon speaking volumes.

 ** _'I swore to myself that if one day, I could ever have the opportunity to help you get that happy ending you deserve, that I would take it and do anything to make it happen.'_** She adds softly.

I say nothing. I mean what can I say. I had no idea she felt this way, and I can feel everything she does and vice versa.

I guess even being connected to her this way, there's still so much I don't know about her because of that time we spent separated.

 _'Rei, I appreciate that and I am grateful for you looking out for me, but not everyone gets a happy ending.'_ I say sadly.

Love in general has never been a successful thing for me. All my relationships failed either because they didn't like the fact that I had a kid, or Ruby didn't approve. And Ruby comes first. Always.

 ** _'No end is happy, Samantha. No matter how many people say it is. There will always be something sad about it.'_** Reign tells me.

 _'I don't know what to do, Rei. Usually I wouldn't mind coming clean about how I feel about somebody but with Alex it's different.'_ I say.

It's true. Alex isn't just some possible suitor that I met in a coffee shop or book store that I occasionally bump into often.

This is someone who has become a constant not only in my life, but my daughter's as well.

Ruby has developed such an attachment to Alex that I don't want to risk anything between us at the chance that it will damage that bond between them.

This is why I kept my feelings too myself in the first place.

 ** _'You honestly do not see it do you?'_** Reign says.

I stay silent. She sighs and then I feel a familiar pull and I'm suddenly back in control of our body.

Blinking the spots away, I realise we drifted back to National City, hovering over my usual spot over looking the city.

Force of habit, I float down to my ledge and sit down on it, watching the life below.

"There's too much at risk Rei, I don't think I can take it. Things were just getting better. I nearly lost her today." I say, pulling my legs up to my chin.

 ** _'I felt it as well Samantha, believe me.'_** Reign says.

We stay quiet for a while before I hear the familiar fluttering of a cape above me. I don't turn around as Kara descends and sits next to me.

"She's worried about you. We all are. You left quite fast." She says softly.

I say nothing, my heart is sore and I feel my throat closing up, eyes watering.

"I'll be honest, out of the two of you, I would have thought she'd be the one to run." She says. Oh that helps, gee thanks Kar.

"You need to talk to her Sam." She says seriously. I let out a dry laugh.

Yeah, no. That's what got me in this mess in the first place. I'd rather not thank you very much.

 ** _'She's right, Samantha. At least speak with Alexandra instead of hiding out here.'_** Reign says. I ignore them both.

"I'm not saying turn this into something. I'm just asking you to talk to her. She's scared she's going to lose you again." Kara says.

I sigh as my chest pulls painfully. I'd never leave her. Not again, I just...needed to get out of there. It was too much. I was going to return.

 ** _'She doesn't know that.'_** Reign points out.

"For the sake of your friendship, Sam, please just go talk to her. She's at home with Ruby who is just as worried, especially after today." Kara says pleading.

"I should also mention the fact that she refused to go to get patched up because she's worried about you. We almost had to sedate her." She adds.

Holy shit, okay, maybe this is worse than I thought.

"I'm terrified Kara." I finally speak. Kara brings me in for a tight hug and the tears escape my eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Sam. I know for a fact that she at least feels something for you. Maybe not to the same capacity but with time she could." She says.

"But what if I go for it and we end up failing. That's always the case with me." I say.

"But what if it doesn't. What if it works out better than you thought." She says.

 ** _'She's got a point. You always seem to think about the negatives. Why not look at the possible positives.'_** Reign says.

I never thought of it that way.

"Just talk to her. I promise you it will be okay, trust me. You weren't the only one who had a lot to think about today. I'm sure after her near death experience she's rethinking a lot." Kara says.

 ** _'You should have seen the look on her face when she thought I was you. She definitely thought of you, Samantha. Talk to her.'_** Reign says.

I mean...I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least be honest and clear the air. We basically live together until I get back on my feet financially.

And for Ruby's sake. I'd hate for her to be caught in the middle of anything awkward between Alex and I.

She basically praises the ground Alex walks on. Which is saying something because despite being a friendly and social person, Ruby doesn't like most people. At least not to this capacity.

She's known Lena most of her life, you can't not like Kara, Winn is basically an older male version of herself and J'onn is like a father figure but she's too proud to admit that though.

She's a little weird around James but that's mostly because of how he used to talk about Lena.

Hell she's more comfortable with the idea that Reign is a part of me than she is with the idea of being in the same room as him.

"Okay...I'll talk to her, but...I just need a minute." I say finally.

 ** _'Yes! Rao!'_** Reign exclaims and I can feel her relief which does wonders for my nerves. I resist the urge to laugh.

"Good. That's all I'm asking. Alex has had the worst luck with love and it's rare that someone with good intentions and a genuine love and care for her comes along." Kara says.

"Don't tell her this but she wasn't the only one who chased boys away when she found out they have bad intentions when it came to me." She says with a laugh.

I raise my eyebrows in awe. Really? Damn Kara. Seriously. I actually laugh at this.

"I'm serious. I was a teenager with super hearing at a high school where hormones and jealousy run wild. Of course I wasn't going to let my big sister get hurt by all that when she already had enough on her plate because of my unexpected arrival." Kara says with a smile.

"Did you threaten to throw them into space?" I ask knowingly. She laughs.

"I threatened to throw them into space." Kara confirms and we both giggle because we know she's dead serious even though she won't actually do it.

"I guess I should watch out then huh. You know, on the off chance that she will give me a shot." I say softly.

"Oh please Sam, have you seen the way Alex looks at you." Kara scoffs.

I just blink, she keeps telling me she knows Alex feels something for me but I don't really believe it.

**_'You are hopeless do you know that.'_** Reign grumbles. 

"Yesterday when we were coming back from a call, she ran into a parked car because she saw you across the street at the coffee shop." Kara deadpans.

I snort and laugh. I can't help it, that imagine is hilarious. A parked car! I mean, how! Wait is that what that thud was! Oh shit hold on. I'm wheezing!

Kara and Reign are laughing with me, Reign because she pictured it too and Kara because I probably sound like a chihuahua right now.

"But seriously though, go talk to her. And even if I wanted to throw you into space I couldn't, because then Lena will throw me into space. An we both know she will find a way to do that." Kara says.

Yeah that's true. Lena's crazy like that. Also one of the many reasons the two of us get along so well because I'm basically the same.

"Speaking of Lena, I should get home, tell her you're okay and didn't fly into the sun out of embarrassment." She says with a playful smile and a friendly pat on the back.

"Funny but that's probably what I would have done if Reign didn't step in." I admit. Kara chuckles.

"Yeah, I noticed. It was hilarious watching the two of you fight for control in mid air. It was like you were ping ponging against nothing." Kara says as she floats up.

 _'Wait she saw us?!'_ I exclaim.

 ** _'She will never let me live this down.'_** Reign grumbles.

"Goodnight Guys, sleep well. We got a big day a head of us. Especially since the world now knows that Reign is back." Kara says as she flies away.

Oh shit on a stick and wipe with a stone! The problems do not end!

Later.

I'm hovering outside the living room window. I'm scared shitless and afraid to go inside. Alex is sitting there watching T.V and Ruby is asleep in her room, thankfully.

I'm freaking out just a little bit because Alex is doing that thing with her face, that's a look between _'Imma kill somebody'_ and _'i am dead inside, what are emotions'_ so yeah.

I can't do this. I'm not ready.

 _'Reign...'_ I say pleadingly. I hear her sigh.

 ** _'Samantha, what makes you think that will help.'_** She asks me.

 _'Well, she's not mad at you, you didn't run out and disappear for hours without any indication of where you went and when you were coming back.'_ I say.

 ** _'Technically no, but being stuck in here, I basically did.'_** She points out.

Ugh, jeezus, Rei, come on just work with me here.

 _'Please Rei, just until she's calmed down a bit.'_ I try again.

 ** _'No.'_** She refuses.

 _'Please! Pretty please!'_ I beg.

 ** _'The physical appearance of the please will not make me change my mind. You messed up, now you have to correct it.'_** Reign says seriously.

 _'Fine, but if I die, I will come back just to haunt you.'_ I grumble.

 ** _'If she kills you, we both die.'_** Reign points out.

 _'Well then I'll annoy you in the after life.'_ I say.

 ** _'Oh no what a nightmare.'_** She says sarcastically.

Fuck, we're bonded, duh. That's not going to make much of a difference.

I take a deep breath and float through the open window. As soon as I touch down, I feel the fear creep tenfold and immediately force Reign to take control.

"What the- Samantha! I am going beat your ass!" She growls out loud.

 _'Sorry Rei, its was technically instinct and involuntary. I felt weird and terrified and kinda folded in on myself like I usually do but I guess it took a literal turn.'_ I rant my apology.

It's true, I was trying to prepare myself but it was just too terrified that I subconsciously put the more mentally stable one on the front line. Oops.

"I swear to Rao when I get my hands on you-" Reign starts but is cut off my a confused voice.

"Reign? What are doing? Where is Sam?" Alex asks as she gets up from the couch.

Both mine and Reign's panic flares, this is not good. Sorry Rei, definitely didn't plan for this, I didn't think we'd actually switch places. I'm genuinely concerned right now.

"Uh.." Reign trails off, not knowing what to say. Speak you fool!

"Hi? Yes, I am sorry, Samantha is being what you would call _'a chicken shit'_ and accidentally swapped our places last minute." Reign says.

Oh my fucking God! What the fuck Rei! That's not what I meant! Way to sell me out you dick!

 ** _'I'm sorry, you know I do not like lying and am generally incapable of doing so most times!'_** Reign snaps at me.

 _'i wasn't asking you to lie! You could have at least told her I wasn't ready! That's the truth!'_ I snap back.

 ** _'Can it, I'm trying to help you.'_** She growls.

 _'Not helping!'_ I growl back.

"Okay, can you two stop with your telepathic verbal cat fight, this is still weird for us who cannot hear you." Alex says rubbing her temples.

"Sorry."

_'Sorry.'_ Reign and I say together. Obviously she can't hear me. Why did I say it anyway.

 ** _'Because you are whipped, as they say.'_** Reign mumbles.

 _'I am going kick you into the sun, I swear to god.'_ I say.

 ** _'I'd like to see you try. I'll have you on your back faster than Alexandra's doe eyes.'_** Reign returns. Oh how dare you!

 _'Come at me hoe!'_ I retaliate.

"Guys!" Alex says sternly. Fuck, right. Not helping.

She lets out a sigh and runs her hands through her hair, turning away and walking up and down before facing us again.

"Reign, at least tell me she didn't think of doing something stupid." Alex says.

"Well, I did stop her from going an further away from the city, though her thoughts were quite drastic if I'm being honest." Reign answers.

Worst. Wingman. Ever.

"Yeah I kinda figured." Alex mumbles out angrily.

You know what, I'm just gonna stay in here. I was thinking of swapping back but, I'm good right here. It's safe.

"Let me talk to her." Alex practically demands. I feel Reign wince and flinch a little at the cold tone in her voice.

She knows it's not directed at her but she's been on the end of that tone so many times during her time as a worldkiller that it's permanently engraved in her brain.

"Uh, I want to but I feel like that would be a bad idea. You both seem to be too emotional." Reign says honestly.

Alex narrows her eyes and I praise Reign for not caving under it.

"I am not going to do anything dramatic, Reign. Just let me talk to her." Alex says again.

Reign is conflicted, wanting to protect me, knowing how I feel, but also wanting let me an Alex work this out because we're important to each other.

 _'Rei, it's okay. I got this. Might as well get it over with.'_ I say to her.

I feel guilty for putting her in the middle of this. She doesn't deserve it.

 ** _'If you are certain, very well.'_** She says.

She straightens up and then I feel myself being pulled through our bond and the feeling of my spirit connecting with our physical body.

 ** _'Good luck.'_** She says before I feel her leave the front lines of our mind, giving us our privacy.

I'm not gonna lie, I felt a lot better when she was there with me, but I understand why she left us to talk.

I open my eyes and she Alex staring at me with those gorgeous brown eyes which look like they could kill me right now, oh god.

"I have half a mind to throw the couch at you but unfortunately I am not that strong." She growls and I wince.

I hate when she's mad at me. I can't even blame her, I brought this on myself.

"God Sam, running, again. I thought you were past that." She says. No, I'm really not.

"I was so worried I had lost you again! That same feeling the first time you left came back ten fold and I nearly had a panic attack just thinking about it." She rants and starts pacing.

Kara never mentioned she almost had a panic attack. I know how serious they can get.

Ruby used to have them when she was younger and Lena would have them back when we were still in Metropolis.

"I'm sorry I just...I didn't know what else to do and acted on instinct. I just needed to get out of there. The look on your face when I told you...I just...I couldn't..." I say honestly.

I feel so small under her gaze. She walks up to me and instinctively I take a step back until my back hits the kitchen counter. Fuck.

"Sam, you shouldn't feel the need to run away. For any reason. I'm sorry if my reaction scared you but I'll be honest, your confession caught me off guard." She says.

"Yeah, me too." I say with a weak smile, a sad attempt at lightening the tense air.

She lets out a small laugh and I'll count that as an accomplishment. At least my stupidity can still make her smile.

"Look, I'm really sorry for just throwing that at you, especially when I was yelling at you for doing your job and after almost dying. I was insensitive." I start to rant.

"It's just, I was so scared, watching you throw yourself into danger like that, I thought I would never see you again and when Reign felt my panic she immediately took charge and went out after you-" I'm just full on rambling now but I can't stop.

"-And then seeing you just walk around the DEO like you didn't almost get squashed under concrete it just, oh it just pissed me off because it looked like you didn't really care what happened to you and I know that's not true-"

Someone should really stop me because I'm barely breathing through my words.

"-And I know you probably don't feel the same way which is okay, I get it, wouldn't be the first time, it's just that you looked so afraid of me and when you stepped to get away I panicked and my mind just started running through every bad scenario-"

No seriously, someone stop me.

"I'm just- I just don't want things to be weird between us and I don't want our friendship to go down the drain especially since everything was just getting good and then I had to open my stupid mouth-"

Knock me out! Somebody!

"Sam..."

"-from basically that first time we hung out and well I just never said anything because it was never the right time and there was just so much going on-"

I can't stop, I'm basically pouring my heart out right now.

"Sam..."

"-It's just you're so beautiful it hurts sometimes. Have you ever had to look at someone and then look away real fast because it's like looking into the sun and then like find yourself staring even though you're gonna get burned or something that's what I find myself doing-"

Mayday Mayday! Too far too far! Why is no one stopping me! REIGN!

"Sam..."

"-And then I see you with Ruby and it's like the best feeling in the world seeing you and her together just goofing off, at soccer games, I've never seen Ruby connect with anyone like that other than Lena and she loves you and I didn't want to ruin us and then have that effect her-"

You know what, why not just bring out all my files!

"Sam..."

"-I know this will probably make things weird between us but I swear I wasn't even planning on telling you, like at all, I mean I even had a pack with Reign but I'm pretty sure she forgot about tha-"

Suddenly I feel strong arms around my neck and warm soft lips against my own.

Oh god, is this happening? It's happening! Why is this happening! What?

Oh wow her lips are so soft and she feels so right. It's even better than I imagined. I immediately lose all sense of thought and just kiss back.

My arms wrap around her waist and I bring her closer. Jeezus my heart is racing, and feels like it's about to jump out of my chest.

My body is on fire and I'm pretty sure I'm seeing flashes of fire works behind my eyelids.

Eventually air is needed and we pull apart. I can't think straight.

"You talk to much." She whispers to me, her head against my own, hands resting on my shoulders.

God she's so close and she smells like mint and apples. She's so warm and I can feel her heart beating against my own. They're almost in sync.

I should say something.

"I am unable to can."

I should have kept my mouth shut.

I feel her laugh and oh that's just music to my ears. I love her laugh. Its so pretty. Like a song.

We stay like this for a moment before the fog clears in my head and I am able to actually speak proper english.

"Wait..what...why?" Okay maybe not completely but it's close enough.

She looks up at me with her doe eyes and you know what, Reign has a point. I'd do anything for those chocolate orbs.

"I don't understand..." I say.

She takes my face in her hands and lets out a soft sigh.

"Sam, I was afraid of you. I was afraid of me." She says. Oh...I guess that makes sense.

No it doesn't I'm still lost.

"I was caught of guard because I didn't think you would ever look at me the way you're looking at me right now." She says honestly.

"I've been so confused and conflicted about the way you make me feel. I literally, just a few weeks ago, realised that I like you more than a friend." She says.

My heart is hammering in my chest as hope fills my lungs. She feels the same way...she feels the same way!

"It might not be...love, but I think with time..." she trails off with a small nervous smile.

Wait. Wait a minute, is she...is she saying what I think she's saying.

"Alex..." I say breathlessly.

She bites her lip and oh God that does things to me, please stop, I already have self control problems right now.

"Slow..." she tells me, her finger on my lower lip. She leans more into me and the air gets thicker.

My grip tightens around her waist and I have to hold onto her shirt so I don't accidentally hurt her with my strength.

I don't know what else to do, I'm over the moon right now.

"Sam..." she whispers.

"Yeah..." I whisper back.

"We're floating..." she say- wait what.

I immediately look down, blush and groan in embarrassment. Goddamnit.

I bring us back to earth though we don't let go of each other.

"Sorry, it happens when I get a little too excited and I'm not paying attention. I still slip up sometimes despite having a good lock on my powers but I'm still getting used to them-"

Alex cuts me off with another kiss. You know what, I should talk more often if this will be the out come every time.

"I guess that's a nice way of telling me to shut up." I say. She just smiles and kisses me again.

I don't know where we're going to go from here but I'm happy right now and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

 ** _'I saved her life, do I get a kiss too?'_** Reign says randomly.

"Oh my god, dude, way to ruin the moment." I say out loud. She just laughs.

"What?" Alex asks confused but with an amused smile.

"It's Rei. She's asking if she gets a kiss as well for saving your tail today." I answer.

Alex blushes deeply and hides her face in my neck. It's the most adorable thing ever.

"I guess I do owe her a thank you for saving me and those girls today and for bringing you back to me today." She says, voice muffled.

She then stands on her toes and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you Reign, for having my back." She says genuinely and I can feel Reign blushing which is saying something because that's funny.

 ** _'Keep this one, Samantha.'_** She says to me.

"You know she will deny any of that ever happened right." I say and Alex laughs.

"She's just a big softie who loves us." She says.

 ** _'I love nothing.'_** Reign grumbles and even I have to laugh at that.

Just then, both our phones ping a few times. I had gotten a new phone because I needed it after I basically destroyed my other devices.

Luckily for me, I saved all my stuff on the cloud and Ruby still has my old laptop, so I didn't lose much.

We both whip out our phones and check that there are a few messages in the _'Super Friends'_ group chat.

First is a picture, then a few messages and oh my god! That's us! That's me and Alex, like right now.

It's of us kissing and floating a little off the ground! How the fuck and why the fuck, who?

 **'Lee Luthor'**  
_God finally! Jeezus took you guys long enough. Happy for you two. <3 <3 _

**'Puppy Danvers'**  
_Oh my Rao! Yes! I knew it! I totally called it! Yeah! Totally happy for you guys! I ship it! #Danvarias #No1Fan_

 **'Brother Schott'**  
_Papa Bear owes me twenty bucks! I totally called it too. I'm so happy for you my sisters! #Danvarias we should go out and celebrate._

I rolls my eyes at our friends, of course they would react this way.

Wait a minute, if they're just finding out about this now over text...then who-

"Wait...who took the picture?" Alex asks.

We stare at the picture and realise the angle comes from the opening to the hallway that leads to the bedroom.

We hear a giggle. Oh my god why! Both Alex and I groan in unison.

"Ruby!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby! Ahahah! You little shit you should have been sleeping!
> 
> Finally! They got their shit together...well sorta, they still need to talk more.
> 
> Sam ranting is basically me when I told my crush I liked them, so this is from personal experience.
> 
> Reign is funny. I love her.
> 
> Also that parked car thing...that happened too. Not to me, to a friend and it was hilarious.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk about what should happen next now that the world knows Reign is back. Cute Danvarias moments. Ruby has a crush she don't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...yeah. I have no excuse. Actually I do but eh, rather not say.
> 
> I wasn't particularly motivated when I wrote this chapter so it's not as good as my other chapters but it's also just a filler chapter with a bit of a happy ending.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 25

The next day.

**Alex's POV**

"Okay so how exactly are we going to fix this?" I ask when everyone in the room is seated and settled.

And by everyone I mean myself, J'onn, Winn, Lena, Kara, Sam, Cat and the President herself.

Yeah yesterday was that big that Olivia and Cat high tailed their asses out here because of the little global panic.

But hey, at least we're not in trouble...and I kissed Sam... _a lot_...that's the best part. I can't stop thinking about it.

No really it's been a bit of a problem because we are dealing with a serious situation and Lena and Winn are not helping.

I had to block them three times this morning because of all the memes they sent me but they always found a way to hack into my phone and send anyway.

Turns out Ruby was awake while Sam and I were talking. Apparently Reign's little out burst when she and Sam accidentally switched places woke her up.

She said she was both giggling and groaning her mother's _'gay panic ramble'_ and when I eventually shut her up with the kiss she had snap a pic and show the rest.

She sent it on the group and here we are. I would be mad but honestly I can't. I'm too happy.

Hearing Sam say she's in love with me, yeah that was overwhelming and I panicked a bit but like I said before, it might not be love yet, but I definitely do feel a lot for her.

We still haven't talked about it fully but agreed to take things slow. Especially now with this big ol' mess.

"Well how bad is it the damage exactly?" Sam- uh duh...Reign asks.

Right, since this involves Reign mostly, Sam and herself decided it was best Reign was primarily present for this meeting. It makes sense though.

"Well..." Winn says and then flicks the screen of his tab toward the big screen on the wall.

A news feed starts playing, showing all the footage that was taken yesterday from every source and every angle possible.

The caption **_'Reign Returns'_** written in big and bold across the screen as a reporter rants facts and opinions.

 _"-recent city shell shocker of the week being the unexpected return of infamous Kryptonian WorldKiller thought to be either dead, arrested or gone, Reign."_ The reporter says.

I feel Reign tense beside me when old footage of when she used to terrorise the city starts showing.

I know she beats herself up for it all the time but having it thrown back in her face is just going to make it worse.

I can already see Sam is going to have her hands full after this. She hates it when Reign hurts like this and the ex worldkiller is stubborn and won't even let her in.

 _"The dark clad Super surprised everyone, Supergirl included, when she swooped in to help with the escalating violence, saved more than a few lives and even more surprisingly...didn't take any."_ The reporter says.

"Ouch..." I hear Reign mumble under breath. I see Kara send her a comforting smile from her other side.

The screen cuts to when Reign flew in just in time to catch the huge chunk of debris that nearly crushed me and those two girls.

The shock on all our faces is evident. It shows her and myself talking before me and the girls get up and run toward their mother.

 _"Eye witnesses say the Worldkiller just came in, saved the trio and ordered everyone to get into cover."_ The reporter continues.

 _"Everyone was to shocked at seeing Reign after all this time that no one could move. Eventually, the woman she had just saved took her word and ordered everyone to follow Reign's orders."_ She says. Her voice is annoying me.

 _"The WorldKiller herself took off to the crumbling building to help our resident Hero and the Martian that was assisting her."_ She says.

The screen cuts to an birds eye view of how Reign was floating next to the building before flying to the top and pushing it. The building visibly tilts to normal before all three, J'onn, Reign and Kara fly away.

Then it cuts to when Kara and Reign landed in the middle of the fire fight between the cops, our agents, and the alien gangbangers.

The look on Kara's face says it all. She is so surprised that her Kara Danvers shines through the Supergirl suit.

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish as she points at Reign who shakes her head and shrugs before turning to the bad guys.

Kara shakes her head before turning to them as well. The gang leader says something to which Reign replies and if I didn't know Kara's tells I wouldn't have known that she just snorted and tried to hold back a laugh.

To anyone else it looks like she's just trying to clear her throat and taking a deep breath.

What did Reign say that had Kara break character? Knowing them two it's probably something dumb or weird.

 _"It seems Supergirl was the most surprised of us all but evidently decided to work along side her fellow cape and the two managed to defuse the situation quite easily."_ The reporter says.

The screen shows how Reign and Kara take out and incarcerate all of the gang members.

 _"Usually we would witness a brutal killing by the Worldkiller but instead we see her handling the situation as Supergirl does."_ The reporter says.

The screen then shows how Reign picks up one of the gang members by the back of his shirt and holds up a little bit off the ground while her other hand holds his wrists behind his back.

She then looks to our agents who stand frozen and staring at her in shock. Reign looks at them and I know she's rolling her eyes as she motions with her head to arrest the guy.

Our agents break out their shock and get to work. One driving a squad car in to which Reign gently but not so gently throws him in and a few others while our guys cuff them.

 _"After the perpetrators were dealt with, Supergirl looked to walk up to Reign, possibly to ask what was going on, but the WorldKiller just took off without another word."_ The reporter says.

It shows how Reign and Kara made sure all the crooks were secured and not a threat any longer and checking everyone else to see if they were okay.

Well Kara did that last part, Reign just floated into the air and scanned the area. Then Kara slowly began to fly toward her but before she could reach Reign, she disappeared into the sky.

It shows how Kara throws her hands up and calls out for her but sighs in frustration when she gets nothing in return before taking off in the opposite direction.

 _"Know reporter to write on Supergirl, Kara Danvers, asked the caped hero questions at the scene."_ She says.

It shows Kara in her civilian clothes talking to J'onn disguised as Supergirl talking near the seen as our agents and NCPD medics tend to the injured.

J'onn then flies off and then the camera starts shaking as the camera man and reporter on scene run up to Kara who is writing in her note pad.

 _"Miss Danvers! Miss Danvers! What did Supergirl have to say? Does she know why Reign returned? Are they still enemies? Are we looking at a repeat of last year?"_ The reporter bombards Kara with questions.

Kara's barely paying attention to them as she's looking around, probably for me, seeing as right after this I remember her running up to me and checking for any bruises and broken bones.

 _"Everyone believed Reign was either dead, in a special prison or had left Earth. Why is she back, why hasn't Supergirl said anything?"_ The reporter on scene asks.

Kara turns to them completely serious and almost emotionless. Her poker face has gotten better since she started dating Lena.

 _"Supergirl is just as confused as the rest of us. Obviously Reign is not dead and the last time Supergirl saw Reign she disappeared and never came back until now."_ Kara says.

 _"Will she continue her Reign of terror? She doesn't seem like the Worldkiller we know buy we've been wrong before. Is there something Supergirl is not telling us about Reign?"_ The reporter continues and follows Kara as she walks away.

 _"Again, we don't know, no further comment."_ Kara says and you can hear the annoyance in her voice.

The reporter continues to irritate Kara with questions until she reaches me. Our agents hold the civilians back as Kara checks up on me and the rest.

 _"This definitely is a difficult situation for everyone and there is panic in the City and even the world."_ The reporters as the screen repeats a few of the scenes and pictures of Reign.

 _"The big questions that need answers: Where has she been all this time and why has she come back? Has she changed in the last year, seems highly unlikely, though the display today might suggest other wise."_ She says.

 _"Or is this just the calm before the storm and she is only planning her ultimate Reign or Terror-"_ Lena grabs the remote and switches off the T.V.

Reign has her head down, eyes distant, facial expressions changing every now and then, Sam's probably talking to her, but other than that, she's still. Motionless.

"That's it? Wow that's actually not as bad as I thought. We can work with this." Cat says.

Oh my fucking- are you serious right now. We all just look at her, some of us glare...me and Lena.

"Miss Grant-" Kara starts but Cat waves her hand, cutting her off.

"No I agree with Cat, this might be a good thing." Olivia says.

Oh my god, what. Okay, well pray tell how we fix this, please, I would really love to know.

"This looks bad." Reign says finally. We turn to her.

"No, Dark and Dashing, it looks like an opportunity. You are seeing all the negatives and none of the positives." Cat says.

Still not following. What about any of that was good other than the fact that no one died.

"Look let's be honest here, we all thought she would be outright rejected. But that's not the case here! People are questioning if she's still bad!" Cat says excitedly.

Honestly I wonder about this woman but I have to admit she had a point. This is best case scenario. They are not accepting but they are not rejecting either.

"Yeah...Yeah! Yeah she's right!" Kara says just as excitedly. Oh my god.

"Miss Grant I see your point but this is not going to go well with our plan of action. We found something disturbing I need to keep up my reputation for it work." Reign says.

Oh right, yeah. We need to kind of lure out the cultist. The publicity will definitely work for that but if the cultist doubt Reign we're going to have bigger problems.

"Yes yes, Director J'onn has informed us of what it is you want to do. Find Coville and the cultists, retrieve what was taken and get answers, but we also know that you mentioned starting a new." Olivia says.

"When I said I'd like to start over I meant as my previous life's purpose. To look out for the El family, Kara and Kal-El, if he ever wants to meet me which I highly doubt." Reign says.

"I promised to be a mentor and friend, a protector for Kara and her family. Not a hero." She finishes.

Okay, yeah, I get that, but come on, don't tell me you did not enjoy knocking heads yesterday.

I saw that look in her eyes. The same one Kara gets and the same one I probably get as well.

"Reign this is your chance." Kara says. The tone her voice suggests that she probably saw what I saw as well.

Reign just shakes her head, the pain and regret in her eyes is evident. She wants to. She does. But she doesn't feel worthy enough for that second chance.

Just like Sam said. Reign is too damaged from what happened to come back from it now.

"Okay well maybe we shouldn't worry about that right now, obviously it's out of the question for many reasons." I say.

"Alex is right, we have bigger problems to worry about now that word is out there." Lena backs me up.

"With this circulating the news, the cultists definitely have seen this and we need to keep an eye out." I say.

As much as I hate this, we can use this opportunity. Maybe if we had more publicity. Maybe a few more sightings or mentions of Reign will bring them out the shadows.

"Fine fine, miss this chance. Don't say I didn't try and help." Cat says frustrated. Why does she care so much anyway?

"Okay well we're going to need to get a handle on the media because Reign is currently trending." Winn says looking through his tab, showing us posts and comments with the tag _'Reign Returns'_.

"The public wants answers and this is definitely not going to go away in a week when the next big thing comes up." I say.

"We set up a press conference with myself and Supergirl, speaking to the public. That should keep them satisfied for a while." Olivia suggests.

"And what am I supposed to say?" Kara asks. Yeah, same. That sounds like a horrible idea.

"Exactly what you said before. You have no idea what's going on, why she showed up out of the blue and that you are trying to contact her to know what's up." Olivia says.

"That's...actually not a bad idea. I mean, it leaves suspicion which will definitely work in our favour if we want to get the cultists attention." Reign says with a thoughtful expression.

"Wait what..." I say. She's not serious is she? Is she serious. This is crazy. This is not what I meant.

"Though you do realise it will cause a wild spread panic. People are already questioning Supergirl on her knowledge about me." Reign says.

"Exactly!" Olivia and Cat say in unison. Okay now I'm seriously confused.

"With the people so concerned about the reason you being, the cultists will take this as an opportunity to find you." Olivia says.

"Not just that, it makes for a great story. Just think about it. You terrorise everything before, then disappear out of nowhere." Cat starts.

I don't like where this is going.

"Supergirl says nothing, making the public question what really happened between the two of you. And now a year later after radio silence, you come back, Supergirl is shocked to see you but doesn't do anything." Cat says.

"It's suspicious right? That's a good thing. The best thing about this is the public's imagination. The scenarios and theories that they can come up with will take away some of their fear." She says.

"You speak of mental manipulation by having the public go crazy due to a lack of information and have them come to their own conclusions?" Reign says with a raised eyebrow.

"Curiosity beats fear." Cat nods.

Well when you put it that way...

"That is crazy." I say.

"Which is why it will work. Trust me I have been in this business for years, I know how the human mind works." Cat says.

This woman is mad, but genius. I hate and love this idea.

"Look, I understand you will not like this idea but the suspicion is necessary believe me. Like I said, what you did out there, people saw something other than a WorldKiller." She finishes.

Okay. You know what. Yeah. She's got a point. I mean this is what we wanted isn't it.

I mean sure it will kind of make the cultists a little suspicious of where Reign stands on the spectrum of them and us but isn't that the point.

They will want to fight for their _'Goddess of Death'_ to come back to them and we will want to make sure that that doesn't happen.

Okay yeah. I can get behind that. Nothing's more relatable that a grey area.

"This is a bad idea." Lena mumbles rubbing her temple.

"We're getting a head of ourselves right now." J'onn says.

"We're thinking too far into the future of this. Yes that is a good thing but right now we need to work on the primary vision which is finding Coville and his followers and getting back what he took." He adds.

Everyone in the room let's out a sigh, some relieved, that being Reign, myself, and Lena. Some irritated a bit, that being Kara, Cat, Winn and Olivia.

I get it. I do, but it's obvious Reign isn't very interested in a redemption story. She just wants some answers.

"Okay, well, it's going to take more than just one little surprise to bring out Coville and the cult." Kara says.

"Not just that, it's going to take some digging to actually find him when he does. He's escaped our radar so far." I add.

"Maybe we don't have to find him." Reign says. We all look at her. She searches the room with a small smile but the look in her eyes says she's not seeing us.

"No that might just work." She says. Okay is she talking to Sam out loud again. God that's still weird.

"You want to share there Rei Rei." Kara says with an amused tone. It is kinda funny when this happens.

Reign looks up in surprise.

"Oh, right. My apologies. Samantha just suggested an idea I think might work." She says. Ha, I knew it.

"None of us will like it but well, it is our best option." She says, sad a little but understanding. Jesus what did Sam suggest.

"What was her idea?" Winn asks.

"Well, like I said, maybe we do not need to find Coville, maybe he is already looking me." She says. Not following.

"Instead of looking for him, let him come to us." She says. Oh? Oh!

"Hey that might actually work." I say.

"Okay that doesn't sound too bad." Winn says.

"That's the good part about the plan." Reign says. There's a bad part?

"What's the bad news?" Kara asks.

"We must return to the Sanctuary." Reign says with a serious tone in her voice.

Oh for fuck sakes, really! Again! Have we not had enough of that fucking place! Why?!

I drop my head in my arms and groan along with everyone else.

"Seriously, this is getting old." Kara says. I just bang my head on the table.

I feel soft fabric slide under my head. Frowning, I open my eyes and come face to face with the sweat shirt Sam was wearing today.

Looking at Reign, I see she had taken it off, folded it and then slid it under my head where I was banging it on the table.

Her face is completely serious though. That's such a Reign thing to do though. Care but pretend you don't.

But now she's in just a tank top and it's not helping my gay ass. I've always admired Sam's body and now I have a free card to oogle it shamelessly.

But it's still a little strange seeing as it's Reign's body as well. And memories of seeing them side by side in the mind place definitely isn't helping my case.

"I do not like this idea either but they have a point." J'onn says.

"Coville's last known location is the Sanctuary. If we can go there, maybe we will find a trail that will help us pick up his next move or something." He adds.

That makes sense. I mean, there's no way Coville couldn't have left a trail in the Sanctuary.

Maybe there is some sort of surveillance that we can access. I doubt it but it's worth looking for.

"Are you certain of this?" Olivia asks.

"We had agreed to get you information from it and maybe grab a few things that would help with certain things around here." Reign starts.

"But with seeing the High Priestess, I was side tracked and did not have the opportunity to retrieve any of those. This will grant me that chance again." She says.

Oh yes! She said something about a fabrication device they used on Krypton that they could use to make Kara's new suit or something like that.

Hey maybe there are some other cool toys we could find. Krypton is advanced especially technologically, who knows what we could find.

Oh the possibilities.

"Also, if Coville was there before and now has the knowledge of my return, there is a chance he will go back there." She finishes.

That too.

"How can you be so sure he'll go back?" Cat asks.

"Where else would I be?" Reign answers her question with another question and a raised eyebrow.

"Point taken." Cat nods in approval.

"Okay, so when will we be going back?" Lena asks.

"I am not sure." Reign says with a frown.

"Let's just talk to the public first, then work from there. Maybe a few other instances like yesterday could help us sell it." I say.

"You mean have Reign randomly pop up when Supergirl is on duty." Winn asks.

"Uuuh, yes?" I answer. I mean...is that a bad idea? It probably is.

"It might just work. Everyone loves a morally grey story. It's relatable. Effective." Cat says with a thoughtful expression.

That's...Not my point but okay I'll take it.

"So what will you have me do?" Reign asks.

"Just be yourself. Do what you did yesterday. Serve and protect but bolt as soon as it's all done. Keep the public questioning." Olivia says.

"At least I'm not lying to anyone." Reign mumbles. Technically no, she's not but it's basically the same thing.

"Looks like there's going to be a lot more articles on Supergirl and Reign. Kara you're going to have your hands full for a while." Cat says and Kara groans.

"I hate writing about things I know the truth about." She says and Lena gives her a comforting.

"Do all Kryptonians hate lying this much?" Winn asks.

"We pride ourselves on transparency most times because we associated it with honor and dignity...at least that's what we were made to believe." Reign says softly.

"Well, it's definitely something our world should learn." Lena mumbles.

Later.

**Sam's POV**

"So...she's going to work with Supergirl? Is that a good idea considering what happened?" Ruby asks.

We're currently sitting in the kitchen, making dinner. Well...I am, Alex is just stealing pieces of meat and vegetables and Ruby is pretending she's not doing the same.

It's been a few hours since the meeting and everyone is a little tired and mentally drained. Reign most of all.

Having her past smack her in the face today really broke every ounce of progress we had in getting her to forgive herself for what she had done.

As soon as the meeting ended, she immediately bailed control and disappeared into the depths of our mind.

Not even bothering to mention that she would not like to be disturbed. I can feel her hurting. It's painful.

We told Ruby what's up and luckily, she's warmed up to the idea of Reign all together but still the two refuse to be in the same room together. Which is understandable.

"We're not sure but it's worth a shot I think." Alex says.

"It was your idea, admittedly not your best but I can see where you're coming from." I say.

I do understand but with Reign in this state, motivation is at a minimum. Seeing her ways from before broke her worse than seeing her past life brutally murdered in front of a young Kara.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I ask my daughter.

I know Ruby isn't really fond of Reign, and I feel Rei's sadness at that fact. Over the years she had come to love and care for Ruby as I do which makes sense considering.

Except despite Ruby knowing this fact, she's to scared from the trauma to fully believe the good in my mental companion.

Ruby fiddles with her fingers and bites her lip nervously.

I'll take that as a no.

"I'm just worried you'll get hurt in the process of all this. It's your life involved in this too, mom." She says softly.

Oh my poor baby. Of course she's thinking about me disappearing again.

I walk around the counter and bring her into my arms, Alex giving me a sad smile. No child should have to worry about their mom's wellbeing in situations like this.

No child should have to worry about this situation in general. This is our life now.

"It's okay baby. Rei and I talked about this. Nothing too dangerous." I try and reassure her. It probably didn't work.

"I know. Doesn't make me worry any less." Ruby mumbles. I kiss the side of her head. At least she's not out right against it.

"Thank you baby. Now go wash up, dinners just about done." I say. She nods and leaves without another word.

I sigh. Poor kid. Barely into her teens and is already dealing with so much that not even adults deal with on a daily basis...or at all considering.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and a soft face nuzzling into my neck. I lean into the comforting embrace and let everything that is Alex Danvers wash over me. God I love this woman.

"Where did the time go?" I ask her.

She chuckles behind me and I can feel the vibrations, I can't help but smile at the angelic sound.

"Guess growing up fast runs in the family." Alex says softly.

"You, now Ruby...hell even Reign..she basically never had a childhood...in either of her lives. Being a child solider before and then being literally born- or uh...made one now." She rambles.

Yeah, that's true. Wow we are a little unlucky in that department aren't we.

"I just wish she didn't have to worry about stuff like this. Her worries should be about homework school and friends. Tween drama shows and secret crushes." I say.

"Not...world domination and all of this." I add.

"Yes well...Ruby is wired a little different. The girl enjoys documentaries about conspiracy theories and space rather than reality T.V." Alex says.

"Her hobbies include tearing apart and putting back together tech with Winn, blowing stuff up in a lab and helping a bunch of black opps agents run their heads off helping a Super powered alien in a cape and skirt fly around stopping crime." She adds and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Yep, I raised a rare one." I say.

Alex smiles against my shoulder and gives it a soft kiss. I feel my anxiety and stress fall away as her hold tightens. I sigh.

"I still can't believe what she said this morning when we talked to her about us." She says.

I smile at the memory.

This morning, before we went into the DEO for the meeting, we spoke with Ruby about what happened the night before.

Apparently, Ruby is _'Young but not stupid. You two have been dancing around each other since you meet. Really it was only a matter of time'_. She said.

And then when we asked if she was really okay with Alex and I dating all she said was _'Of course I'm okay with this. Alex is basically my other parent anyway if this last year has anything to say about it'_.

That last part shook Alex and I. Alex nearly choked on her pancake. I've said it before and I'll say it again.

My daughter has no filter.

We had a silent agreement to not mention that until we were ready. Reign was laughing the whole time.

Right now we're taking it slow. I'm just happy to be given a chance. And kisses. The kisses are nice. And cuddles. But we always do that.

"You and me both. I keep forgetting that as mature as she is for her age, she still hasn't really grasped the meaning of romance and relationships yet." I admit.

"She's just a kid in that aspect but I have a feeling that will change soon. She's been talking about this new Jamie friend of hers a lot so yeah...good luck with that." She says.

Wait what? Seriously? Does Ruby have a little crush? I'm not ready for that yet, I thought I had more time!

Alex starts laughing.

"Relax Sammy, I'm just messing with you." She says.

"Really?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"No." She adds seriously. Great.

"But still, relax. She's a smart girl. I don't think she's figured it out yet. If she's anything like her mother, it's going to be a while before she does so you still have some time." She says and let's go with a smirk.

"There is an insult in there somewhere. I should make you sleep on the couch for that." I tell her, throwing her with the dish cloth which flaps uselessly in the air.

She laughs loudly at it. Picking it up and putting it on the counter.

"Well that didn't do much." She says giggling and I laugh along with her.

"Shut up and help me set the table." I say and bump her hip with mine.

She grabs me by the waist and pulls me into her. I love when she holds me like this. So close, noses touching.

"Why don't you make me." She teases softly. I just giggle and take her beautiful face in my hands, mindful of my strength.

"You love to start trouble don't you." I say and kiss her gently on the lips. She hums and repeats the action.

We go back and forth until we're just full on making out in the middle of the room. She's such a good kisser.

"Ugh, really. I'm happy but ew." We hear Ruby say as she walks into the room.

We break apart but Alex continues to hold me.

"Please. You won't be saying that soon kiddo. Wait until you're older. Well see how _ew_ it is when you have a crush." Alex says.

"I don't think so." Ruby says and starts setting the table which is what Alex and I should have been doing.

"I don't know..." Alex sings with a cheeky smile and Ruby rolls her eyes but smiles as well.

"Never say never, Gem." I say.

"Never." She says. I love my kid. She's got jokes.

"You're still young bud. But it's totally okay if you aren't into all that even when you're older." Alex says with an understanding smile and I nod.

Ruby shrugs and then her phone goes off. She picks it out her pocket and smiles when she looks down at it.

Alex and I share a look when she starts giggling and typing away, a faint blush on her cheeks and her heart rate elevating just a bit.

"Who you texting that's got you all smiley?" I ask. Ruby just waves her hand dismissively, distracted.

"It's just my friend Jamie. She sent me a meme and it's hilarious. Wait I have to send a reaction gif." She says and giggles again.

Alex gives me the _'I told you so'_ look and I roll my eyes.

 ** _'You might have less time than you thought, Samantha. Let's not forget how she even got here.'_** Reign says randomly popping into my head.

My eyes widen at her words. That's a scary thought.

I see Alex walk up to Ruby and try to see what she's doing on her phone but Ruby sees her coming and strategically walks away to the other side of the table to continue setting up.

Alex narrows her eyes playfully and gives me a knowing look.

 _'Don't even joke about that.'_ I say.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Ruby and Jamie sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!
> 
> I'm debating whether or not I should bring Jamie in more. I have an idea for a back story but I'm not sure.
> 
> Alex and Sam are adorable.
> 
> Poor Rei Rei. She just wants to help. Now they have to go to the Sanctuary again! Oh man, how will that work?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Supergirl and Reign team up. Reign is adorable. Danvarias plus Jamie who is a good egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, wasup, new chapter up in the hizhouse. So I've decided that Jamie will become a part of our little family's life just a little bit. Ruby's little crush. I also have a little plan for her in future.
> 
> I loved writing this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 26

A week later.

**Sam's POV.**

_"Reign's return was a surprise for me as much as it was to all of you. Seeing her that day did throw me a bit but I am grateful for her assistance."_ Kara aka Supergirl says on the T.V.

 _"I have seen Reign around since then and have encountered her. She is not like I remember from last year. There definitely is something different about her."_ She says.

 _"Seeing this different behavior I have decided to take a different approach, try and question her, but I have not had the chance to as she disappears before I can."_ She says.

 _"No I do not know of her motives or why she is back but I'm hoping it's not the same as before, for all our sakes."_ She adds.

 _"I do not advice we panic but do ask that the citizens of this city be cautious. I wish I had more answers but I am looking into this myself-"_ I close the news feed and shut off the screen.

I sigh and put the tablet down, running a hand through my hair.

That was two days ago. Yesterday, we got our first sighting of Coville and today...we have reason to believe he is going to the Sanctuary at some point.

I don't know all the details, only that they've been kinda tailing him since and have seen him with a few people getting supplies.

Ever since Kara and the Presidents public press conference, we've been seeing movement in the shadows and have been tracking them. Or at least the DEO has.

I've been here at L-Corp catching up. Lena wasn't kidding when she said the amount of paperwork had doubled. I guess it's a good thing I decided to take my old job back.

Even it means having to stare into the black and white boring abyss that is spreadsheets, balance documents and lawsuits.

I never realised just how much I changed in the last year myself. Usually I really wouldn't mind all this but now I wish to just jump out the window and fly out into the sky.

 ** _'How do you think I feel.'_** Reign grumbles.

Oh yeah, she's been a bit of a pain in the ass as well. She's getting frustrated with all this. Not that she's not patient, it's mostly because she's had this feeling that something bad awaits in future.

"I'm sorry Rei, I know this is stressful for you." I say softly.

"You find anything else?" I ask.

She's been searching through the Sanctuary in the spirit world (That's what Ruby calls it and it kinda stuck. I blame Winn.He has her hooked on those T.V shows) for anything she might have mission or something that can help us.

 ** _'Not presently no, but I am thinking about what I will do when we return to the Sanctuary.'_** She answers.

That's another thing. Now that we have our suspicions on Coville going to the Sanctuary, we have to prep for going in as well.

This time we're going to try and get more answers and a few other things. Lena and Alex are still trying to figure out a way to make Kara's suit Kryptonite proof.

"Ugh, I really do not what to go back there. Place gives me the creeps. Now more than ever." I mumble out as I work.

Thank all that is holy for super speed, I can get through this huge pile of documents three times faster and then maybe join those two nerds in the lab.

I also want to see Alex in a lab coat and safety goggles. I need a picture of that. Not want. Need.

 ** _'I just want to find what he took so I can stop whatever it is that the High Priestess and the cult are planning. Knowing them. It will be catastrophic.'_** Reign says.

"You know I've been wondering about them for a while now. What exactly is their mission anyway? Why do they want to _'rid the world of sin'_ or whatever." I ask.

 ** _'It is not that they want to get rid of all the bad on this planet, they want to wipe out everything on it.'_** Reign says.

Oh that's...that not any better. Why would they want to do that. What did we do. I mean sure humanity sucks sometimes and lets be honest no one hates humanity more than humanity it self but damn.

 ** _'By the way you forgot to carry the eight.'_** She adds.

Narrowing my eyes at the screen. Oh shit, she's right.

"Thanks." I mumble and fix my mistake.

 ** _'No problem. And it's not because they do not like Earth, it is more so that they want to turn it into the next Krypton. At least that is what I think.'_** Reign says.

I freeze. The next Krypton, huh? I guess that would make sense. Also that's bad. But wait a minute...

"Wouldn't that be a little weird. Krypton died along with everyone else. Minus us and Kara and Kal-El. Why would they want to make another Krypton if there is no one to live in it?" I ask.

Reign says nothing but there's a little tingle in the back of my mind and a flashback of when we went to the Sanctuary before.

More specifically when we found out that the High Priestess wasn't an A.I. but a hologram.

"No....you don't think....that crazy...how would that even be possible? I mean sure we survived as well as Kara and Kal but..." I say when I get what she showed me.

 ** _'I do not know and as I said, it is just a theory, I am not sure that is exactly what the primary objective was.'_** Reign answers.

"It would make sense though." I point out.

 ** _'That is what worries me.'_** Reign says softly.

"Well hopefully that is not the case." I mumble still working through these goddamn documents, ugh, I hate this part of my job.

I glance at my watch. It's almost lunch time.

"Hey, you wanna get out for a bit? I could use some fresh air." I offer.

 ** _'Do I have to wear my suit?'_** She asks.

"Can't exactly go around flying in civvies with my face all on show, Rei." I say sadly.

I know she hates the thing knowing who was behind the symbol. Even worse now knowing what they did to her and Kara personally.

Lena and Winn spoke about changing it but J'onn and Alex pointed out that we needed to keep up appearances and changing the suit would not exactly help with what we plan to do.

Though I can already see them working on new designs. For both Reign's and Kara's. In my opinion, Kara should ditch the skirt and go for pants.

 ** _'Very well. I suppose it would not be a bad idea. I need to let out some of my frustrations.'_** She says.

"Maybe we can see how they're doing at the DEO. Knowing Alex, she's probably nose deep in her little experiments and since Lena is not here at L-Corp today, she's probably doing the same." I mumble and start finishing up my work.

 ** _'Your girlfriend works too hard. Ever since we caught sight of Covile, she has been tense. More so than usual. Even Ruby has noticed.'_** Reign says.

"Yeah, she's been a little on edge and I don't blame her, this whole thing is out of whack." I say.

 ** _'I think she is more anxious about this than we are.'_** Reign says.

Yes. Yes she probably is. Again, I don't blame her. Especially after what happened and even now again.

We had discussed that when the time comes, Reign and I will go to the Sanctuary alone. We can't risk getting caught.

Needless to say, Alex was definitely not okay with that idea, Ruby even more so. I sometimes hate how much Ruby knows about all of this stuff that's going on.

I blame Lena.

I mean it's great that we don't have to hide anything it's just that, I'm worried this might kill her innocence. I've worked so hard to keep that.

Fucking reality.

Not to mention I can already see she wants to either become a superhero of do what Alex does.

Honestly I don't know which is worse.

Suddenly there's a distant ringing in my ears. Bank alarm. Hey I got an idea.

 ** _'Oh yes please. I need to hit something.'_** Reign says, I can feel her vibrating with excitement. I roll my eyes.

"Rei..." I warn.

 ** _'Sorry.'_** She says sheepishly.

"Alright, no funny business. In and out." I say and stand up, walking out my office, I see Jess typing away on her computer.

"Hey Jess, I'm going out for a while. Maybe check on my nerd boss." I say as I walk past her toward the elevator.

"Tell Agent Danvers I say hi." Jess replies. I hear her giggle under her breath and I can't help but blush.

 ** _'I like her she's funny.'_** Reign say.

 _'Shut up Rei.'_ I say still blushing.

**Kara's POV.**

"Hey whoa! You must keep an eye out Little El, if I had not seen you sooner I would have flown right into you." A familiar voice says.

Reign and I nearly crashed into each other. She probably heard the alarm as well. Good thing she saw me because I really don't feel like flying into what feels like an immovable object.

"Oh, sorry Reign my bad. I just heard the alarm and immediately sprung into action. I'm flying over right now." I say.

"Oh, myself as well. Shall we?" She motions to the direction the alarm is still ringing from.

"We shall." I beam.

We immediately jet off in said direction. Me trying and failing to beat her. Damnit, I need to work on my stuff, jeez.

"It seems it is a hostage situation. How about you take the reins on this one." She says.

Hostages? Oh no.

I tune my super hearing higher and pick up a few heart beats in the national bank.

Actually Damn there's more than just a few, the whole place is packed and oh Rao...

"There are children there as well." Reign says and I can hear the growl and anger in her voice.

Oh this is the opposite of good. This bad. Really bad.

We land on the building just opposite the bank and scan the area.

I use my x-ray vision and ah jeez this just got worse.

Guys with big guns. Really big. They separated the children from the adults. There are a few bombs situated around everyone inside.

The police are trying to talk them down and apparently they can't get a clear shot with their snipers.

"This is a delicate situation, we can not burst in, or they will get trigger happy. Too many civilians." Reign says beside me.

"Samantha I am aware of that, thank you." She adds and then rolls her eyes.

O...kay...

"Well...how about we try this their way. Try and talk them down. First get the hostages out." I say.

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a contemplative expression. Red eyes questioning.

"Okay. How do you want us to approach this? In order for us to get everyone out safe we are going to need to get their attention away from the civilians." She says.

Okay. Good point. Let's see. A distraction could work I guess. What kind of a distraction though.

"These guys came with heavy fire power. And if they split the young ones from their parents I'd say they're expecting you to show up." Reign says.

Okay...That's also a good point. Wait...

"Expecting me, yeah sure but what about you. Wouldn't they expect you too?" I say.

"Believe me if they expected me to arrive they wouldn't have gone through with this in the first place. Unless they are that desperate or have something up their sleeves." She responds.

Yeah, that makes sense. You'd have to be pretty motivated and ready to do anything like this while both Reign and I are up in the skies.

"Well if they're expecting me why don't you provide a distraction and I'll see if I can sneak in and get the hostages out." I suggest.

"No offense little El but discretion is not something you are very good at. Not to mention your brightly coloured suit. Not exactly stealthy." She says with a small smirk.

"Okay well then what do you propose we do?" I ask with a small pout.

Battle strategy is not my thing. That's why I have Alex. And Lena. And J'onn. And Winn.

Reign thinks for a moment.

"This reminds me of a mission my past life had to do once. With your Aunt Astra." She says with a sad smile.

Man, bad memories suck but it's the good ones that hit home the hardest.

"They're expecting you, so we'll give them you. While you're distracting the leader, I'll sneak in and try and either remove the bombs and disarm the rest." She says.

"And I'm sure if they open fire we'll be able to protect everyone, but let's hope it does not come to that." She adds.

Hmm. It could work. Though how am I supposed to distract the leader?

"You're thinking too hard on this Little El. Remember, what you know about your enemy is a danger to them." She starts.

"But what you think you know about your enemy...is a danger to you." She says before floating up and flying towards the back of the bank building.

What on gods green planet did that even mean? Was that English? That didn't even make any sense!

What you know about your enemy is a danger to them. Well obviously. That means you have the upper hand because knowledge is power. Knowing one's weakness and all.

What you think you know about your enemy is a danger to you...?

Well I guess sometimes knowing certain things about others can be bad. Especially if you learn something and jump to conclu- oooooooh.

I get it now. Duh. Make them think they have the upper hand as it will have them lower their guard creating an opening!

"Reign you're a genius!" I say to no one in particular.

"Yes, we've established that. Now go and do your thing Supergirl." I catch Reign saying.

I can't help but roll my eyes. It's definitely going to be an experience doing this kind of a rescue with her.

**Reign's POV.**

_'Rei...what are you doing?'_ Samantha asks me.

 _'You are aware this is breaking and entering right?'_ She says.

 ** _'Yes, I am aware, but it is the only way inside without actually causing too much property damage.'_** I tell her.

I am currently making my way through the back entrance of the building, I had to break down the door but a small price to pay.

Okay now, lets see what we're dealing with. Well they have already hit the vaults, which have been blown open, litters of money laying everywhere leading to the front of the building.

I walk further into the building and make my way silently to the front.

_'Rei, your steps are echoing. Hover the rest of the way so we don't alert them.'_

_Good point._

__

__

I levitate the rest of the way and then as soon as I get to the main area and float up to the rafters out of sight to get a better vantage point.

I see about six armed robbers. Two guarding the children, two guarding the adults and two facing the officers outside as well as Kara who is talking to them.

The four robbers on guard are not exactly paying attention as they are worried about what is happening outside.

 _'Are you going to take out the guards?'_ Samantha asks.

 ** _'No, that will alert the leader with the detonator. One wrong move and he will push that button.'_** I say.

 _'Okay so what will you do?'_ She asks.

Hmm. Either I could find a way to get the detonator or defuse the bombs. There's for in total around the civilians.

The ones situated around the building can be dealt with easily.

I float silently around the back and use my heat vision to melt through the wires of the bombs, immediately shutting the down.

 _'The people are situated near the counters, maybe you can use that as cover and have them show you the bombs and you diffuse them.'_ Samantha suggests.

That's not a bad idea but then Kara will have to distract all of the armed guards.

"Kara, listen, I need you to hold all of their attention. I want to move around and diffuse the rest of the bombs without being spotted." I say softly, knowing she'll be able to hear me.

"Alright, time to kick it up a notch." Kara says back.

"Listen, man. You guys don't want to do this. Seriously, this is a really bad idea and you won't get away with it." I hear her say as she steps forward fast now in the building blocking the entrance.

The robbers gasp and immediately aim for her but don't fire, attention all on her. Great job Little El.

Before I can move though the leader speaks.

"Nah uh, Supergirl. Now wait a minute. I told you not to move and now you endangered this little boy's life." He says and on of the robbers grab a three year old boy and hold him.

No! The leader turns around and pulls out his gun.

"This is my favorite bullet. Made it myself. Let us go, or I shoot the kid." He says aiming for the boy who is crying and his mother screaming but being held back by the others.

 _'Rei! Do something!'_ Samantha says.

 ** _'I can't without causing more casualties. Wait...I have an idea.'_** I say.

 _'That's a horrible idea!'_ Samantha says.

 ** _'It might just work. I'm more than fast enough and Kara will take out the rest.'_** I say.

"Don't let them go Kara." I say.

"Reign, are you crazy!" Kara says under breath.

"Trust me. On me, disarm the rest of the guards, leave the leader to me." I say.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kara says.

 _'Yeah me too.'_ Samantha says.

I roll my eyes. No faith I tell you. But it's understandable. This is in retrospect a horrible idea.

Kara puts on what she calls her _'Poker face'_ and steps forward. Here we go.

"I can't let you do that. Drop the gun and no one gets hurt. Last chance." She warns them.

Then I take a deep breath and the world slows down as I move.

The leader pulls the trigger, the mother screams for her boy and the kid trembles, closing his eyes waiting for impact.

"Now!"

I catch the bullet between my finger while knocking the gunman holding the boy into the other guarding the children, both of them dropping.

Kara moves fast and grabs the rest of their weapons and drops them by the entrance and waits.

"What the- no...you!" The leader says in shock looking at me. Everyone gasps but focus is on him.

I feel little hands grab onto my leg and upon instinct I blame coming from Samantha, I console the young child with my other hand, holding him behind me as he clutches my cape around him while hugging my leg.

 _'Bitch, these your instincts too. Don't blame me for your feels.'_ Samantha laughs at me.

The leader is trembling in both fear and anger, finger hovering over the detonator.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You said this was your favorite bullet? My bad man, here, you can have it back." I say and flick said bullet towards his hand.

With the speed of being shot from a gun, if not faster, the bullet knocks the detonator out his hand, nipping his finger just a bit.

Kara catches the device before it hits the ground and she crushes it in her palm. Her face stoic and a small nod sent my way.

"Surrender son. You've already lost." I say as he looks to his fallen and disarmed men laying, groaning on the floor.

He growls then looks to Kara when she stops him from advancing.

I mean what was he going to to do. It's not like he could hurt me.

"I'd do as she says. Stand down." Kara says to him, glancing at me and I nod.

I look down at the little kid still with an iron grip on my cape. Then I glance to his mother who is still watching with tears in her eyes.

Looking to the law officals, I nod, signalling them to come in and arrest the gunmen.

Hesitating a bit, then eventually do so when Kara tells them it's alright.

I bend down to the little boy and pick him up, walk over to him mother and hand him over. The woman cries in relief when she has him in her arms.

I look around and see Kara removing the bombs from the civilians and helping them up, talking to them and telling them everything is okay.

The police officers are getting statements, checking for injuries and arresting the criminals.

 ** _'Looks like my work here is done.'_** I say.

 _'Good job, Rei.'_ Samantha praises and I smile internally.

I turn around with the intent to leave. A light tug at my cape stops me though and when I look back, the small boy still has it in his little hand, holding and not wanting to let go.

I sigh and hear him giggle. I try pulling softly to see if he will let go but he just giggles again and tugs it back.

Really, now we're just playing tug of war. This isn't working. I hear Samantha laughing.

 ** _'Shut up, Samantha.'_** I growl.

 _'But it's funny.'_ She says still laughing.

Okay you know what. I turn my attention the end of my cape that he is holding and use my heat vision. He gasps with a small smile. Stupid heart.

The small end of it comes off and I'm not free of his hold. He smiles at me and clutches it to his person, holding it and leaning his head on his mother's chest.

He gives me a small wave, the piece of fabric still in his grip.

Okay I need to leave. Now.

"Hey, Reign. Thanks for the assist. Listen can we please talk-" I cut Kara off when she walks up to us but zooming out the building and into the sky.

"Really! Not cool!" I hear her say and both Samantha and I start laughing.

Later.

**Alex's POV.**

"Ruby that's not where that- no, the other side, yeah there ya go." I hear Jamie laugh from the lounge.

The two girls are working on a school project. Two, actually. And they seem to be doing well.

I think the one they have to build a 3-D model of a plant cell and an animal cell. The other one is also a 3-D model of the solar system.

They're just covered in paint and glue. It is a good thing I had them change into something they could get messy in.

Ruby definitely has a big crush on Jamie. She's never this clumsy but when Jamie is around she turns into her mother.

Tripping over herself and saying adorably dumb shit, nervous stuttering and flushed faced.

Let's not forget oblivious. Can't forget that. She has no freaking idea. It's hilariously adorable.

Besides Jamie is a sweet girl. I like her. She's funny, definitely has a good sense of humor. I've seen the memes she sends Ruby and even I laughed.

She's smart as well. Wants to be a biologist or work in the forensics department and become a medical examiner for the NCPD. Girl definitely has the passion and eye for it.

She's sporty like Ruby. Loves to dance and is a pretty good one too. Also loves video games like Ruby.

Though she's not much of a talker, she'd rather listen to Ruby ramble on and then add her opinion or something.

She also has a good eye in terms of knowing how Ruby feels. If she's down, Jamie will either console her or cheer her up.

I learnt all this by just watching them interact for the last 3 hours since we got home. Since they are going to be working on their assignments, Jamie will be here for the weekend.

Sam is going to love this. She knows Jamie is staying over but she's going to love seeing them like this.

It's just so cute. I had to refrain from taking pictures and sending it to her.

I hear the front door open and there Sam walks in looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey everyone." She says as she closes the door and walks over, dropping her stuff on the counter and moving to the lounge.

"Jeez, looks like a rainbow threw up in here." She says with a laugh and plops down next to me on the couch.

I give her a sweet kiss and she cuddles into me automatically.

"Well we do take pride in our work, the mess is how you know you're doing it right." Jamie says and I laugh at the little joke hiding there.

"I'll say, it looks good. You girls have really outdone yourselves." Sam says.

They both smile proudly. It's so cute!

"Definitely looks better than when mom tried to help me with the volcano project a few years ago. The house smelled like vinegar for a week." Ruby says with a laugh.

"Ugh, hey. I wasn't the one who put too much into it. Technically it's your fault." Sam protests and we all giggle.

"Sounds like it was fun." Jamie says.

"I had to shower four times to get the smell off me." Ruby comments.

"Yeah. Fun." Jamie says and I love this kid.

The door bell rings. That must be the pizza u ordered. I get up and open the door, money in my hand.

The pizza guy looks me up and down and smiles. Ew.

"Hey." He says in a flirty tone.

"Nope." Sam comes up behind me, takes the boxes, slaps the money to his chest and with a sly grin, closes the door in his face.

I can't help but laugh at this and I'm not the only one because Ruby and Jamie do as well.

"Possessive much." I state and Sam just shrugs, giving me a kiss.

"Mine." She says, kisses me again and walks to the kitchen. I shake my head.

"That was funny. Your parents are cool." Jamie says and I freeze.

"Yeah they are sometimes." Ruby says.

"Sometimes?!" Sam says.

"Yes, you can't be cool always or else it will get boring and annoying." Ruby says.

Okay yeah, kid's got a point. I'm just going to let that parent comment slide for now. We ain't there yet.

Even though I see Ruby as my own and have looked after her for some time.

And I can definitely see myself marrying Sam and maybe adopting a kid or two, maybe a boy.

Or maybe having one of our own. I'm sure Lena and I can think of something. We got a lot of tech not to mention alien knowledge at our disposal.

Krypton had incubators and tech that helped them create life between each other regardless of physical gender.

Maybe I could talk to Reign and Kara about it. Wait maybe just Kara. Talking to Reign means talking to Sam...which is would be a good thing in this case only...wait...

Okay I need to stop thinking.

"Okay girls, go wash up. You can continue with this again tomorrow." Sam says breaking me out my head.

The two nod and jog towards the hallway and down to the bathroom giggling and tripping over each other.

I walk to the table in which they were working on and start cleaning up what I can. I'll leave their projects as it is and just close all the paints and stuff, throw out the dirty water.

When thatse down I switch on the T.V and the news feed shows what happened today at the National bank.

I smile when Sam starts laughing hysterically and what they are showing. Reign playing a game of tug of war with the little boy saved.

Reign is probably grumbling right now and Sam is probably teasing her.

 _"-another unsuspected team up between our resident superhero and Reign had occurred today when heavily armed gunmen marched into the national bank."_ The reporter says.

 _"Again, we see a different behavior than what we normally would with the Worldkiller. Especially when she appeared seemingly out of nowhere, saving the young boy from the bullet and then flicking it back, knocking the detonator out the gunman's hand."_ She continues.

 _"Even more shockingly, she is seen picking up the boy who had been clinging onto since she arrived, and handed him over to his mother."_ She says and the screen show Reign walking over to the woman and him jumping into her arms.

Then Reign looking around before turning around to leave but stopping when the little boy tugs on her cape.

She tugs back, a way to tell him to let go but he laughs and tugs again. They go at it a few more times before Reign lasers the small piece he was holding off.

 _"The boy did not want the caped alien to leave as he kept his hold on her cape."_ The reporter says.

 _"Reign seemed to not want to upset the young child and instead, burned off a piece of her cape and left it with him before taking off, effectively evading Supergirl again."_ The reporter continues.

It shows the little boys waving and then Kara bouncing up to them, saying something and then Reign just disappearing and Kara throwing her hands up and saying _'Really!'_

"Aww that's adorable." I tease and Sam laughs harder. Reign must be pouting right now.

"You know, for someone who is claimed to be a heartless demon, she is very gentle." Jamie says behind me.

Goddamnit. How did I not hear them come in? Little ninjas. Wait. Reign? Gentle? I know her personally and gentle is not how I would describe her. A little softie sure.

Okay maybe she is a little gentle.

"Yeah? What do think about her return?" I ask. Lets see what you think of Reign.

Jamie shrugs as she and Ruby sit at the dining table.

"A lot of people believe she is the devil incarnate but I don't think so. She's too cautious around people now than what she was a year ago." She says. Huh. Okay.

I glance at Sam who is watching Jamie closely. Ruby is just staring, curious with a frown. Did I mention she's still weirded out by Reign and Sam sharing a body.

"I also think Supergirl knows a lot more than she lets on." She adds. Okay that got my attention.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

Again she just shrugs and looks at the T.V.

"If you had to compare how she acted around Reign today with how she acted around Reign a year ago, you would be able to pick out a few changes. More specifically how familiar she is with Reign now than she was back then." She says.

I glance at Sam who looks at me with an alarmed expression. Either Reign is panicking or she is panicking. Or both. It's probably both.

"Hmm, that's an interesting concept. How did you get to that conclusion?" I ask. Ruby gives a look. She knows this my interrogation technique.

"Well, last year, she, or rather both of them, were hostile from the beginning. At first meet they attacked each other." Jamie starts.

"Now, they almost seem like siblings. Reign being the angsty and brooding eldest and Supergirl the overly cheerful and slightly annoying younger sister." She says and I can't help but snort at this.

It's kinda true if you think about it. Even Ruby has to hold in her laugh. She might not interact with Reign personally but she has seen how Reign and Kara go at it like knuckleheads during training.

"If you look closely at them today and what Supergirl said a few days ago at the press conference. You'll be able to pick out somethings that you won't see in footage a year ago." She adds.

Okay yeah, that's true but what all does she know exactly.

"Like what?" Ruby asks.

"Well, a year ago, the two wouldn't last a minute in the same building without attacking one another. Now, they're working together." Jamie points out.

"Right, but you mentioned they're familiar with each other, despite what happened back then. That kinda implies that they know each other." I say.

Jamie nods and pulls out her phone. She types away for a moment before putting it down and pushing it towards me.

I look down to see footage of them both on the CatCo building at their first meet.

"If you can read their body language, you will see that they are both on guard and maybe tense in the other's presence." She says.

Okay true.

"But if you look at them now..." she points to the T.V, the two standing together after taking down a few of the alien gangsters from last time.

"The way they stand, rather relaxed despite the circumstances and even when the fought together that day and the way they worked today. That kind of partnership isn't lucky or coincidental." She says.

"I just think there's history there. Whether it be before they came to Earth or during that year of Reign's disappearance." She says honestly.

This kid is too smart for her own good. Seriously how the freak did she put all of that together already.

Honestly if I didn't already know the whole story, I wouldn't have seen all that. And that I am not exactly proud of. Maybe I would figure it out later but not so soon.

"That...is an interesting theory." Ruby says and glances to us with wide eyes. Then she turns back to Jamie.

"Okay, so what do you think of Reign in general. I mean, why do you think she's suddenly doing things differently?" Ruby asks.

Jamie frowns for a second, glancing around at us before straightening her back and speaking strongly.

"I think she's alright I guess. As for why. If we had to look at her behavior back then to now...I don't know, I think she was just lost back then." She says.

Lost. Lost. That's definitely not what I was expecting. Deranged maybe but lost? No.

"Lost? How could she have been lost? She definitely looked like she knew what she was doing." Ruby says through her teeth.

Uh oh. I knew Ruby was still a little sour but damn. I look at Sam and she has a painful and sad expression on her face.

"Maybe what she was doing sure, but why she was doing it? I don't think she really knew." Jamie says.

"What do you mean? How do you do something without knowing why? Isn't that usually what makes you do it." I say.

"Unless it's forced or you had to." Jamie mumbles and I almost didn't hear it.

I frown and look at Sam who frowns in concern as well.

"I used to watch the videos of Reign a lot when she first appeard. I noticed a lot of things I think others didn't." She says with a slightly sad expression.

"What things?" Sam asks.

"She was almost robotic." Jamie says.

Okay...whoa. What the what.

"Unlike now, back then she showed no emotion. Almost like she had none. Like she only had one objective and that was all that mattered." She says.

She takes her phones and searches for something again.

"You guys remember that robbery she stopped a year ago?" She asks.

"Which one?" I ask. Please don't be the one we made up to try and lure her in to capture her and then fail.

"The one similar to the one today. Minus Supergirl." She says. Oh yeah, I remember that one.

It was the one that gave us the idea in the first place. Hostages. Reign flew in, killed the robbers and left. A few civilian casualties though none by her hand.

"Compare that to today, you'll see what I'm talking about." She says.

She hands the phone back and the news feed of that day plays. As expected, Reign arrives on scene, warns them, they refuse, she kills them, then leaves.

"Right see there. She didn't care what happened to anyone, only that the robbers be 'put to justice' as she said." Jamie said.

"But today, she didn't even go straight for the criminals. Her concern were the people. In the videos you can see her in the back silently making her way over to the children wanting to diffuse the bombs without causing as scene." She points to the T.V.

"Even when she addressed that guy, she didn't kill him. Instead she knocked the detonator thing out his hand and told him to give up." She says.

"And when he refused, instead of going after him like we'd expect, she let Supergirl handle the rest while she picked up the kid and gave him to his mother." She points out.

"Out of the two instances, a year ago, her objective as we can call it, was get rid of sin, take out the bad guys." She says then glances around.

"Back then it wasn't, save the world, she wasn't trying to be a hero. She was more of a solider following orders. Do want you're told kind of thing." She says.

"And now, she still not trying to be a hero. If she was she would have stayed. I think she's trying to make up for what she did. She's not asking for forgiveness. I think she just doesn't want to be what she was." She says honestly.

"And I think she's cool. That she's trying. She's not doing it for the praise, or to be a hero, but because she knew she did wrong and is trying to make up for it." She finishes with a shrug.

Wow...okay...smart kid. I really don't know what to say right now.

"You know, I think you'd make a great detective rather than a doctor." I say.

"Oh no, I wouldn't make it to my second case if I did. I've seen what the cops and detectives deal with. The people the have to arrest and the crimes said people do." She says.

"Knowing me, I'd probably beat up the guilty culprit and end up in jail myself. Then that will help no one." She finishes.

Okay true. I do feel the urge to knock some heads of some on these cases.

"Another thing I admire about Supergirl, Reign and all the other officers out there. The self control they must have to not go after these sick people is truly amazing." She adds.

"Yeah, I get that." I say.

"So you like Reign?" Ruby asks.

Jamie shrugs again.

"I don't know who she is or her story, and I do have enough reason to hate her but I don't. Let's just say I know a thing or two about being lost and second chances." She says honestly.

"So you forgive her for what she did? You think she deserves it?" Ruby asks curiously and I know why.

I glance over at Sam who has been quiet this whole time. Her eyes holding back tears, happy or not I'm not sure.

"Forgiveness is not about whether someone deserves it or not. You shouldn't forgive someone for them. You should forgive them for you." Jamie says.

"Holding onto a grudge is exhausting. Chances are, the person who hurt you is sleeping at night while you lay awake thinking about what they did and why." She says.

Okay, damn.

"Forgive them so you can be free. Forgive, but don't forget, so that it doesn't happen again." She finishes.

The room is silent.

"You are extremely wise for your age." I say.

"I've been just as everyone else had but I know it pointless going through life being angry at the past." She says.

"I guess you have a point." Ruby says softly.

Sam walks to the table holding the pizza boxes and plates. She has unshead tears in her eyes and I know they're not just hers.

"I'll be right back, I need to go wash up myself." Sam says and practically runs to the bathroom.

"You girls can dig in. There's cooldrink in the fridge, I'm going to wash up as well." I say and go after her.

I find her sitting on the floor by the bath tub, tears running down her face, holding her chest.

I sit down next to her and hold her.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

Sam nods and cuddles into me, body slightly trembling.

"She will be."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my babies! Rei rei has a fan. And why does Jamie know so much about such things? What's her story.
> 
> I loved writing Sam closing the door in the pizza guys face. Possessive Sam is fun.
> 
> Alex's gay panic.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Reign have a moment. Alex and Ruby have a moment. Danvarias teasing their little gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's late but I had written the chapter on my phone and then had just gotten a new one, so I was busy setting that up and had to rewrite the chapter.
> 
> That plus I'm busy with mid semester finals right now so there. 
> 
> But hey, this chapter is a great one I hope. 
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 27

A week later.

**Sam's POV.**

I open my eyes and are met with the familiar sight of the little haven Reign and I have conjured up in the _'Spirit World'_ as Ruby likes to call it.

Hmm, I don't remember willing to come here so it's probably Reign who wanted to see me. She was a little emotional after what Ruby's friend said about her.

Okay a lot emotional. Still is, even if it was a week ago. It hit her hard. 

I hope she's okay though, she's been quiet ever since.

I look around the little special place and spot her sitting by the small pond. She has her legs up to her chest, her arms around them and her head resting on her arms.

She's staring down at her reflection in the water and I can practically feel her mind running wild. She's got that look in her eye that she usually gets when she's rethinking and over thinking everything.

Kind of like Alex, only Alex is fidgety and restless.

I get up from the floor and walk over to her, plopping down behind her, wrapping her in my arms and laying my head on her upper back.

"I can hear the gears in your head turning." I say softly.

She just sighs and says nothing, but leans into me and I can feel her heart beat in sync with my own.

"I have just been thinking...about what that young girl had said. She is a smart one, especially for her age." Reign says after a while.

"Yeah...no wonder Ruby likes her." I say and I can feel Reign smile a little. Mission accomplished.

"So what you thinking about?" I ask.

"She was right. I was lost." Reign says softly. I see.

"I'm still lost." she adds. Oh. That...was not what i was expecting.

"How so?" I ask.

"I don't know what I'm doing Samantha. Everything I thought I knew was a lie. Now again, with this whole thing with Coville. The secrets. I don't know who I am." She confesses.

I feel my heart pull and I know it's not just mine hurting. Since we've been tracking Colville and his movements, Everyone has become increasingly restless for what they assume might come next.

We've all been trying to come up with an idea for what he and the cult are planning but nothing sounds likely or possible. Even with Reign's knowledge of the cult itself.

Alex had become perticulary agitated with the lack of progress on this subject. She's barely been sleeping as well. I had to literally hold her down one night in bed just so she could stop working.

The public has become just as restless as well because Reign hasn't been seen since the bank robbery.

She decided to lay low as to not add more to her reputation if we want to infiltrate the cult without too much scepticism. Reign and I disappearing for a year and then returning with _'no explanation'_ is suspect enough for them I'm sure.

"Sam...?" Reign's voice is so shaky.

It's also probably the first time she's called me Sam and not Samantha. Which is a little strange.

"Yeah Rei?" I say, moving so I'm resting head against hers.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this that has been going on. I don't...I don't think..." Reign's voice is so small. I've never heard her this uncertain and scared before.

"I need you to promise me something." she says. I frown. This can't be a good thing if she's like this. What has she been thinking about?

"if it comes to the point ... Promise me you'll let me go..." she says.

I feel my chest tighten and my breath get knocked out my lungs. She can't be serious. I'm not promising that!

"Reign what are talking about where is this coming from?" I ask her. The idea of ever being separated from her does not sit well with me.

She turns around and looks at me, her eyes dull and I feel the tug at my heart strings more painful.

"As I said, I've been thinking a lot about this. From when it all started until now. More specifically why the High Priestess wanted myself and my sisters to be in full control of our host bodies." she says.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen no matter what the reason was. The thought of losing you in any shape or form is unnerving. I can't promise that Rei and you know it." I say.

"We might be merged now, but we were always to be separated and I fear that what is to come might-" I cut her off.

"No, no matter what Rei. I'm not letting you go. You can blab all you want about our supposed destiny but that won't change my mind." I tell her seriously.

She just looks at me with sad eyes, but smiles. This will take some time but I will make her believe me.

"Besides, I don't think it's possible for us to actually be separated anyway." I say.

Reign shrugs with a contemplative look on her face.

"I suppose you are right, I just worry about it. The thought terrifies me I'll admit. I've never been without you and the idea of separation is unsettling." She says with a small blush. Aww.

"You've always been there, haven't you. I wish I could have known." I say when the thought hits me.

Reign just gives me a smile and takes my hand. Giving it a squeeze. I feel the reassurance she sends through our bond.

"It would have made things a lot easier maybe but it also would have changed a lot as well. If you and I had communicated when you were younger, chances are Ruby would not exist." she says.

Oh shit. Okay yeah no, that's...whoo I don't want to think about that. Oh hell no. Wow, Rei must have hated me a teenager. Damn, she knows my whole life story and has been silently watching.

She was probably frustrated most of the time with my life choices. Well shit. I must have been the worst host. My life must have been a terrible and cliche movie to watch.

Oh you poor thing that must have been horrible to witness.

"Okay fair point. You must have been suffering, watching me make bad decisions." I say. She laughs.

"I admit there were times I would bang my head against the tree and would ramble about your choices to the empty space knowing you would not here." She says. Oh God.

"Yeah...yeah I kinda figured. That bad huh?" I asks and she laughs again.

"You can be unbearable naive, it is as frustrating as it is adorable." she says. Goddammit.

"Gee thanks Rei." I mumble and she chuckles. Well at least she's not somber anymore.

"Oh come now, it is cute. Alexandra definitely seems to think so as well. I see you two have been doing well." she says and I blush.

I immediately get all giggly and she smiles at me. I can't help it! It's just so amazing! Alex is so amazing! We've been dating for a few weeks now, still taking it slow but it's just been so great.

"Ah, I am happy for you. It is nice to see you like this. The last time I had seen that spark in your eye was the day Ruby was born." she says.

"I know, it's definitely been a while. I just love her so much. I'm glad she's giving us a chance. Honestly I didn't think she would." I admit.

"She has had her eye on you since you met. It is amazing that she has only recently figured it out. Though the factors around that time make it understandable." she says.

"Yeah, things don't really think things ever calm down around here. It's always something." I say.

"But totally worth the wait. She's just so sweet and kind. And the way she looks at me sometimes, like I'm the only thing she sees. My heart just goes out of control." I giggle again.

Oh my God I feel like a teenager with a crush again. Reign just smiles and listens to me ramble.

"And Ruby absolutely loves her. It's adorable how she panics every time she refers to her as her 'other mother' it's going to take some getting used to." I say.

"You're already thinking of marrying her aren't you." Reign says knowingly and of course she knows because duh.

I push her playfully. Though I might have done it a little too hard because she ends up falling into the pond. Oh fuck.

"Oh damn! Sorry Rei, I didn't mean to!" I gasp and say.

She narrows her eyes at me when she breaks the surface, spitting the water out her mouth. She looks hilarious with her glare and wet hair. I can't take her seriously and start laughing at her.

"Fine whatever, just help me out." She says.

I stand up and lean over to help her out. She smirks when she grasps my hand- wait a minute. No! I don't trust-

"Fuck! Whoa!" I exclaim as she pulls me into the pond by my hands. This bitch!

Holy fuck! Wait, this shit is cold, why is it so cold! Jesus. Oh I'm going to kill her! I can hear her laughing even from under water. Oh she is so dead.

I swim up and glare at her when I break for air. She's pointing and laughing, actual tears in her eyes.

"I am going to fuck you up, come here!" I lunge for her but she drops and sinks under the surface and speed swims to the other side of the pond.

"Going to have to be faster than that Samantha." she sings. Oh I will have my revenge you butt!

"Surrender or die!"

Meanwhile.

**Alex's POV.**

I'm sitting on the bed with my laptop going through some research on a project Lena and I have been working on. The new kryptonite suit for both Kara and Reign, but Reign don't really know that, specifically.

Damn this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Sam is currently asleep on the other side of the bed and judging by the dorky smile on her face, she's either having a good dream, or with Reign in their little mind haven thing.

Both of them have been out of sorts for the last week. I've been worried but they seem to be okay. With all this stuff and tracking Coville, it's been stressful on them the most.

We're getting close to getting what we want, I can feel it but I also know it ain't gonna be easy and knowing our luck, it's also probably not going work out like we want but I'm sure we can get by.

Also I've been staring at Sam sleep for the last 10 minutes and I'm starting to creep myself out. I manage to tear my eyes away from that beautiful face and try and focus on my work even though it's a Saturday afternoon.

The last few weeks have been so awesome. Going on dates and just spending so much time together despite what's going on.

We're still taking it slow, though i will admit it has become increasingly difficult not to jump Sam's bones most of the time.

We haven't had sex yet and I am absolutely charmed at her patience with me. I know it might be hard for both of us but I guess I'm still a little scarred.

Intimacy has always been a little weird for me. I've always been afraid to open myself up in that way. Even with Maggie but that was a lot easier than usual.

Now again, I'm still a little afraid. Of what exactly? I'm not completely sure but I'm trusting my gut when it says I'm not ready for that step yet.

Sam says she's in love with me but I am not at that stage yet. At least I don't think so but I'm definitely heading there fast.

She's just so sweet and beautiful. Strong in every sense of the word and every time I look at her, my heart pounds in my chest and I just feel like I can do anything.

I just love and adore her and her little quirks. Like how she's terrorfied by spiders despite being a virtually indestructible alien.

Ruby had to get rid of the little thing when Sam squealed like a little girl when she saw it in the bathroom and then refused to go into it for like 3 hours.

Never letting her live that down.

Or when she sometimes forgets to wear pants. A few days ago she was in such a rush because she was late for work, she almost left the house without her pants.

She hates clothes. Both her and Ruby. They walk around the house in the least amount of clothes that's not underwear.

Those days in perticular are very torturous for me. Have I mentioned how gorgeous Sam's body is! Oh my God.

Long legs that don't stop and an ass I can't help but stare at. And her arms. And her chest. She's got a gorgeous bust as well and I am so very gay.

I often fantasize about all the things I want to do to her and have her do to me and let's just say when I do, J'onn finds it very hard to look me in the eye.

Apparently my thoughts are loud. Oops.

I can't help it though, she's just so sexy and so breathtaking.

Especially recently. Things have been heating up during our make out sessions and it is very hard to stop when we start. She is such a good kisser and I get so hot when she has her hands all over me.

God damn those hands. Just thinking about it is doing things to me. I should probably stop. I really need to focus.

I'm literally staring at a black screen. I was thinking about Sam for so long my laptop actually switched off. Nice Danvers.

Not to mention she is sleeping next to you. In those sinfully tight yoga pants and tiny tank top, high ponytail and gorgeous face free of make up that somehow makes her looks supernaturally attractive. Shit is it hot in here?

I'm staring again, aren't I. Fuck.

"Hey, you got a minute?" a voice says from the door way. I look up to see Ruby standing there, half hiding behind the frame.

A thing she may or may not have picked up from me when she's nervous or insecure about something.

I close my lap top and put it a side, motion for her to come in. She immediately makes her way over to the bed and climbs on.

She glances at Sam and smiles a little.

"What do you think is happening in that head of hers?" she asks, both with curiosity and probably to stall whatever it is that she came here for.

"Who knows. But it must be nice if she's got that goofy grin on her face. Probably a dream or she's spending time with Reign, seeing as she hasn't woken up yet." I answer.

Ruby looks down and I know why. She's still not used to the idea of Reign and Sam sharing a body but she is warming up. Slowly. Especially after what Jamie said last week. I bet she's been thinking about it.

"Everyone really likes having Reign around don't they. She's not the monster that she was." she says softly.

Oh man. She must feel bad because she's not as comfortable as us around the ex world killer. The most obvious reason being that she hasn't actually formally met Reign.

"She is definitely not what we expected and yeah, she's kind of part of our weird family. An important one just as the rest of us. Especially to your mom and Kara." I say.

Ruby bites her lip and fiddles with the ends of her sleeves, a nervous tick she got from Sam. They both do that and avoid eye contact. It's cute that Ruby looks a lot like Sam in this moment.

I tuck a stray hair behind her ear and give her a comforting smile.

"What's up kiddo?" I ask her.

"How do you guys do it? How do you look past everything she did? Why can't I see what you see?" she asks and there are some tears in her eyes.

I scoot over to her and pull her in for a hug. Poor kid, she hates how she feels and I get it. The trauma of it all and then the sudden changes. She must be so overwhelmed with everything.

"Kiddo, maybe it's because we actually interact with Reign herself that we can forgive her and see the real her. Not what they forced her to be." I say to her.

Ruby sighs.

"I know this is weird for you, we understand that and we won't push you to do anything you don't want to. Even Reign. She beats herself up for it still so much so that she's afraid to be in the same room as you. She's ashamed." I say.

"I know. Every time I walk into the room and she's the one there she immediately retreats. Mom always gets this sad smile on her face. I hate that I make them feel that way." Ruby confesses.

"Is she afraid of me?" Ruby asks softly. Oh my poor baby.

"No, no of course not, gem. She's just doesn't want to cause you any discomfort. If anything she's afraid of herself." I say.

"Like mom?" she asks.

"Yeah. Like your mother. They both know what they're capable of doing and that frightens them. You saw yourself when we first found Sam. Same applies with Rei." I tell her, running my hands through her hair.

She sighs again and let's go of me. Her eyes down cast.

"I've been thinking a lot about what Jamie said. I guess she's right but...I just don't know how to get over what happened. Every time I see the red eyes I'm back in that mansion afraid." she says.

"Yeah, those do take some getting used to but she only keeps them so we can distinguish that it's her and not Sam. She hates it as well." I say.

"I guess she's the most uncomfortable out of us all, huh." she says.

"Yes well, it a little unfortunate for her. There's just so much that is messed up. The first being she's actually a reincarnation." I says and then frown at my next thought.

"To her...she's still kind of...gone. I mean, she's basically a ghost in some way. Must be hard for her, to feel like she's existing without a purpose." I say.

Damn that got dark and somber fast.

"Wow, you really think she feels that way?" Ruby asks me.

"Well, like I said, she's a reincarnation. Before her purpose was to serve Krypton and the house of El. To protect Kara and she died doing so." I start.

"Then she was brainwashed and programmed to destroy our world but remembered why she refused in the first place and stopped." I say ad give Ruby a smile.

She blushes. Sam had told us that the reason Reign had managed to break the hold of her creators was because she had remembered her code. Had remembered what she had promised herself, to protect Ruby, even from herself.

I guess Ruby is still having a hard time believing it.

"And now she's kind of stuck in a loop. Almost always she inside their conjoined minds. Sure Sam let's her out to train Kara and maybe go flying during lunches but Reign doesn't actually do much." I say and it's a sad thought.

"The only thing she probably has purpose to right now is finding out what Colville stole from the Sanctuary and why. And to stop the cult. To server and protect the House of El. That means Kara and Kal-El." I say.

"What about the rest of the City, or the world. And us?" Ruby asks.

"Kiddo, we may not be blood, but we are part of the House of El. We're family. You, me and your mom, we also fall into that category. She will always protect us. Both of them will." l say.

"As for the rest of the world and City. I don't know about that. She said she's not a hero, nor does she want to be. The world definitely doesn't see her as such." I add.

"Isn't that what we wanted? To have them question her, so that she can start to make people not see her as a threat anymore but also still be seen as the Reign she was to get information or something like that." Ruby asks.

Girl really has been paying attention at the DEO. Okay, I'll give her that. Smart kid.

"Yes, that is what we need currently but that doesn't mean it is a good thing. Like I said, Rei is in a difficult position right now and having the world question her and making her question herself as well." I say.

"Maybe she's not the World Killer anymore, but if she's not the soldier she once was, and the devil she was made to be, who is she then?" I add.

"We are trying to help her but, she's just as stubborn as your mom. She wants to figure it out on her own. And I know she's too afraid to take a chance on trying to become the protector of the City with Supergirl like we know she can." I say.

"Like Kara when she first came to Earth?" Ruby asks.

I smile sadly at this. That was a dark time for everybody.

"Yeah...like Kara when she came to Earth. Rei's duty was to protect Kara but now, Kara is a grown woman who can very much protect herself and she has us to help her. Rei probably feels like she failed." I say.

"Is that why she won't try and be a hero? Because she's afraid she'll fail?" Ruby asks.

Huh. I never thought of it that way. Maybe the kid is on to something. It would make sense. Reign not wanting to put on the cape because she feels she can't protect anyone after she died trying to protect Kara who even when she was alive, was hurt.

"You know that might just be the reason. Nice observation, even I hadn't thought of that being the reason." I say.

"But that's very clearly not a problem. You saw what she did at the robbery. She can protect, so why doesn't she?" Ruby asks with a frown.

"Sweetheart, Reign's spirit is a little damaged. She doesn't believe she can despite knowing she is capable. It takes more than bravery to go out and do what we do." I explain to her.

Ruby is silent after that, watching her mother sleep. I guess this is quite a lot to think about.

"Do you think...do you think maybe I could convince her?" she asks softly.

Wait what? Whoa? Push breaks, did I hear her right. Ruby blushes at seeing the disbelief on my face. I probably look like I'm seeing two heads instead of one.

"It's just...I want to try. To get to know her. The real her. I've been thinking about it and well...I guess I'm just tired of holding onto things I can't change. It's obvious Reign isn't who she was but... I want to try." she rambles on.

Oh Sam is going to love this. Reign...eh. She will probably panic. Definitely panic. I'm pretty sure Ruby is the only one who can make her nervous.

"I don't see a problem with that. Maybe it will be good for her. And for you. We're all pretty much stuck with each other. Might as well get along." I say and squeeze her shoulder.

"Besides, if you do end up getting your powers, she could train you like she's training Kara." I add with a wink.

Ruby pulls her face and shakes her head furiously.

"Oh no. No no no no. I've seen what she makes Kara do. I am not training with her. She's crazy hardcore." Ruby says and I can't help but laugh because it's true.

"Oh come on she's not that bad." I say. She is that bad actually but it's still pretty funny.

"Yesterday she made Kara train in the ocean!" Ruby says throwing her hands up.

"To improve stamina. Excersing in a denser environment makes it easier to train and last longer when in air. Pretty smart if you ask me." I tease.

"It's ridiculous!" Ruby exclaims.

"But effective." I point out laughing when she throws a pillow at me which I catch easily.

"Hmm, what's ridiculous but effective?" a sleepy voice says from the side.

We look to see Sam shifting, eyes blinking open and a small smile on her face. God she's so beautiful. It's not fair. But she mine now.

"Morning Gorgeous. Welcome to the land of the living. Your daughter and I were just discussing o Rei Rei's training techniques." I say with a smile.

I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips and she giggles, barely awake. It's so cute, I just wanna love her and cuddle her. So cute! God I'm such a sap.

"Yeah no she is a little extra isn't she." Sam says.

She slowly sits up and stretches out the tiredness and exhaustion from her body. Oh God she's so hot. Ruby pokes my arm so I turn to her.

 _'You're staring.'_ she mouths. I blush and stick out my tongue. I am also childish.

"Why are we talking about Rei's over kill training?" Sam asks.

I look over at Ruby and she nods.

"Gem here wants to give Reign a shot." I say.

Sam's eyes widen and she looks between us in disbelief. Yeah same.

"Wait for real? You...you want to get to know Reign?" She asks with hope in her voice and a spark in her eye.

Ruby sees this too, I know because she looks at me with this expression like she can't believe how hopeful and happy this is making her mother.

Yeah kiddo, it's new, but you have to remember this is your mom's other half we're talking about. Of course she's going to be happy.

"Uh, yeah. I guess it couldn't hurt too much to know who you share a body with. I mean, it's not like she's going anywhere and I'm curious." Ruby says sheepishly.

Sam beams and tackles her daughter in a hug. I start laughing because Ruby is doing that thing where she pretends to be annoyed by her mother's affection.

"Thank you baby. You have no idea how much that means to us." Sam says and repeatedly kisses Ruby's cheek to which the teenager rolls her eyes, fighting a smile.

"Okay okay, I get it, please let go of me, I'm dying." Ruby wheezes and I laugh harder.

This is just too funny. Sam giggles and lets her go sitting up straight, her face bright and beaming. She's so beautiful. I wanna kiss her again.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asks.

Ruby shrugs and then blushes furiously, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. Oh. Oh I know that look.

"I've just been thinking a lot about what Jamie said is all. She was right in what she said and well, I guess I just want to see for myself. Try and move past my fear." she says and I see her eyes light up at Jamie's name.

I look at Sam and she has noticed as well, she's got that knowing look accompanied by mild panic. Her baby girl isn't a baby anymore. Ooh that must be a hard pill to swallow.

Still, won't stop her from teasing her little girl.

"Yeah? Well Jamie definitely is something isn't she." I say and Sam smirks.

Ruby blushes deeply, her ears red and the nervous fidgeting is back.

"Yeah, she's amazing." she says with a dreamy smile.

I look at Sam and wiggle my eyebrows. She snickers and then playfully sighs dramatically with a love sick expression as she pretends to faint into my arms.

Ruby looks at us weirdly and we burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"Ruby, baby, we think you might have a little crush on your friend there." Sam says and gets comfortable, laying her head in my lap and I play with her hair.

Ruby's eyes widen and her cheeks go even redder. Oh this is so cute.

"What?! No no no, I do not have a crush on Jamie." she says, obviously in denial.

Either that or she that oblivious. Like mother like daughter.

"Kiddo, I think you do. You should see your face every time you talk to her, mention her or think of her. Even now when you talk about her." I say.

She shakes head.

"No no, I don't... I don't even know what a crush feels like, but I'm pretty sure this is not it." she comments.

"Do you think about her a lot?" I ask.

She nods.

"Does she make you smile even when having a bad day?" Sam asks.

Again, she nods.

"Do you get nervous around her? Sweaty palms and it feels like your heart beating so hard and loud that you're afraid she might hear it?" I ask.

Sam looks up at me and I smile down at her, taking her hand in mine and kissing it before turning back to Ruby who nods, distractedly, lost in her thoughts.

"Butterflies in your stomach and you find yourself staring and thinking about her at the most random times. Just love listening to her talk." Sam says, staring at me and I feel my heart beat wildly.

"That just listening to her voice makes you feel like you're home. And when she walks into a room, your eyes are totally fixed on her." I say, staring into Sam's beautiful hazel orbs.

"Get lost in her eyes and feel like you could she the world in them. And every hug, every touch makes you feel all warm and fuzzy. Like she lights a flame in your heart." Sam says eyes on me.

She reaches up and cups my face, caressing my cheek. I shiver in delight as her trail leave my skin ablaze with every touch.

"Oh my God! I do have a crush on her!" Ruby exclaims with wide eyes and her hands in her hair.

Sam and I break out our moment and smile at her as she gets off the bed and starts pacing. I giggle. This is one for the books.

Ruby's first gay panic.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is gay panicking while her moms stare lovingly into each other's eyes.
> 
> Poor Rei Rei. She's just not in a good space right now. Well at least her other half can cheer her up. 
> 
> So Ruby wants to take a chance on Reign. That should be a fun experience. And what will she do know that she's acknowledged her crush on Jamie? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real. That's it. That's all I'm giving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy do I have Chapter for you. Not just this one but the next one as well. It's going to be a doozy. We are about to go deep in this shit.
> 
> I'm going to shut up now and just leave it here. 
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 28

A few days later.

 **Sam's POV**

"Hey! You guys are early." Ruby says as she enters the car to the back seat when we pick her up from school.

"Well, it's been a slow day for both of us and we decided it would be a good idea to all go out to eat or something." Alex says from the drivers seat.

"Sweet! Where are we going?" Ruby says gleefully.

"Some place Lena and Kara found a few weeks ago. All you can eat buffet. They'll meet us there, we're first going to head home and change into something more comfortable." I say glancing down at my business attire. 

"Two and a half Kryptonians at an all you can eat buffet? This should be hilarious." Alex chuckles as she pulls out the parking area and onto the main road.

Yeah no definitely. One Kryptonians appetite is huge but two and a half is something special for sure.

 ** _'I'll say. I can already see this disaster unfolding. Even as children you and Little El both had horrible table manners.'_** Reign says.

 _'You know what Rei, fuck you, you're just as bad.'_ I retort, this bitch.

 ** _'No I am not.'_** She says. 

_'Yes you are.'_ I retaliate. 

**_'Yes I am.'_** She laughs, not even denying anymore.

"How was school, did you get the grade for your projects?" I ask. 

"Eh same old same old. And no we didn't, I think we'll get them Friday. It was weird though, Jamie wasn't at school today. She never misses school, even if she kinda hates it." Ruby answers with a small frown.

"Hmm, did you try calling her? Maybe she's at home sick?" Alex says also frowning.

It is kinda strange. Jamie, although a bit of a quite rebel hasn't missed a day of school. Even when she's really sick, she still goes until theu send her home. Well I guess there's a first for everything.

"I don't know. If she was sick she would have at least texted me but she hasn't. I did try calling during lunch but she didn't pick up. I'm a little worried." Ruby says.

You can hear the slight tremble in her voice. Ever since she figured out she has a crush on Jamie, she's seen things differently. Also her feelings have grown.

And like everyone else, when something out of the ordinary happens with someone you care about...you do get a little paranoid.

 ** _'I have a bad feeling.'_** Reign comments.

Yeah...same. But there could literally be any reason Jamie isn't answering Ruby's calls or texts and wasn't at school. Let's not jump to conclusions.

"Did you at least get the homework for her, maybe we can pass by her place and give it to her." I say instead.

"Yeah I did. That's actually a great idea." Ruby beams and I'm happy I could bring her out that funk.

Suddenly, both mine and Alex's phones go off with the emergency tone. Something must be up and the DEO needs us.

 ** _'That bad feeling just intensified.'_** Reign says with a low rumble, I can feel her unease.

I sense it too. I wonder what's up. So much for a family dinner.

I pick up the call since Alex is driving and put it on speaker, Ruby leaning forward to listen as well.

"What's up, I got Alex with me as well, you're on speaker." I say.

It's the emergency line so I don't know who's on the other side, either Winn, Lena, J'onn or Kara.

 _"Sam! Guys! Coville is on the move! He's not going to the Sanctuary at least but it looks like him and the other cultists are up to something somewhere in the city, we're tailing them now."_ Winn's voice comes through.

 ** _'I hate being right sometimes.'_** Reign mumbles angrily. Yep.

"What's their position?" Alex asks, agent mode activated. You can tell by her strong unshaken voice and straight face. It's hot. Not the time but damn.

 _"They're currently going down 4th on Waves heading north."_ Winn says.

"Wait seriously, that's like so close to centrel city. Why go to a place so deep in public? Where will they go, that place is buzzing always." Alex says.

 _"I don't know, but it looks like they don't care, though seems they have plan. Footage shows a bunch of 'officers' putting up road blocks."_ Winn says.

 ** _'Okay, so whatever it is, they don't want to be disturbed.'_** Reign says.

"Wait did you say 4th on Waves? That's near the theater that almost burned down a few weeks ago. Place has been deserted since. Maybe they're going there." Ruby says.

 _"Checking...oh well what do you know. She's right. We got multiple heat signatures around that area as well as the theater itself, none of which look like they should be there."_ Winn says.

We turn to Ruby and she just shrugs.

"What, I do follow what happens on the news. The internet does exist. Also, singer and has an interest in the arts...hello..." She says likes it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Huh. Okay. Wow, I keep forgetting she's not a baby anymore. She actually knows these things.

"Winn can you see what they're doing in the theater?" Alex asks. 

_"Ugh, no. The surveillance is down. Even if I hack it, it will just be a black screen. It's of the grid so I can't even get that."_ Winn complains.

"Smart. A deserted place free from prying eyes both on the ground and in the sky in a populated area that won't draw attention." I say.

"So we'll just hack into it manually. With the right tools we can hook the footage onto moms Laptop and broadcast it to the DEO network. We'll just need to find a way into the cable room without them seeing us. And also get the tools." Ruby says.

We turn to look at her again. Jesus Christ how much did I miss. Why does she know all this, she's fourteen.

 ** _'Samantha if I recall correctly, you were the one teaching her all these 'Life Hacks' as some call them.'_** Reign says.

Okay, yeah no I did do that didn't I. Fuck, curse her curiosity for my passion. Well as right as she is she's not going out there.

I look at Alex and she searches my eyes before nodding.

"Alright, nice job kiddo. Good thinking." Alex says.

 _"I'll say, why do you know all of this?"_ Winn asks.

"Mom taught me most of what I know, I loved learning about her job when she was still working in the I.T department." Ruby says proudly and I can't help but smile.

 _"Are we sure she can't join the DEO yet?"_ Winn asks. This guy.

"Schott." I warn.

 _"I'm just saying. I mean how did she come up with all of that so fast and why I didn't any of us think of that."_ He defends and asks.

"Grown ups over complicated things and tend to miss the simple solution. Kids just see things differently and actually believe a simple solution is the key to a complex equation." Ruby shrugs nonchalantly.

The car and line is silent. Even Reign. I mean shit, what the freak.

 _"I wanna be mad..."_ Winn trails off.

"Okay yeah good point. Winn ask J'onn to get my squad ready, we have a bit of an idea. Get Kara on the line as well." Alex starts.

"Sam and I will go in, hack into the system manually and the have Reign make an appearance, check what's going on then get the drop on them." She adds.

"Also ask Kara to come take Ruby to the DEO and bring back a kit we can use to hack the system. I have my gear and gun with me and Sam has the suit so we're all set. We'll switch to comms soon." She finishes.

 _"Got it boss lady. Sending an alert out now. Coville is almost at the theater so we need to move fast."_ Winn says.

"Hey whoa wait hold up, you can't take me to the DEO, you need me to help." Ruby protests.

"Baby it's too dangerous. I know you want to be able to join on these types of things, for what reason I don't know, but you need to be safe." I say to her.

"Well no duh it's dangerous. Everything thing is these days. But you need me to hack into the system, I'm the only one who can and we don't have time to wait for someone to come in." Ruby says.

"Hey!" Alex and I both say offended.

"I can hack into the system just fine Ruby, I'm the one who taught you in the first place." I tell her sternly.

"No offense Alex but you suck when it comes to stuff like this. And mom, Reign needs to be present with the accult. You can't be in two places at once." Ruby argues.

 _"She has a point, unfortunately. Coville just arrived and they're already unloading."_ Winn says.

 _"I can't see what it is, the street cam doesn't have the right angle and I can't see on the inside with the cameras down."_ he adds.

Fuck.

I look at Alex, pleading for her to have another solution.

"Guys it will be okay. With a bad ass agent and a bulletproof Kryptonian with a world killer in her head sworn to protect the House of El and family, who's going to hurt me." Ruby says.

This is not a good idea. I refuse to put my one and only daughter in danger. Hasn't she had enough excitement already!

 _"Damnit! I lost them, they're all inside. Kara's waiting somewhere out of sight with the kit and reinforcements about to leave."_ Winn says.

No!

 ** _'Samantha...'_** Reign trails off.

 _'Not you too!'_ I yell at her.

 ** _'We do not exactly have many options and time is not on our side.'_** Reign says dejected.

"Winn, where is the cable room and surveillance?" Alex asks.

 _"Behind the main office just before the auditorium. It's secluded in a way, doesn't seem to be guarded."_ Winn answers. 

_"You can get in from the back entrance and make your way to it without having to walk through the main areas which is where they all are if the readings say anything."_ he adds.

Alex turns to me with conflicted eyes, the struggle of agent and mom flashing back and forth. Mom seems to be winning.

"Can't you walk me through the process." She tries.

 _"This isn't just any surveillance system that can easily be hacked. This is like old timey stuff because this is a old theater and I can assure you they haven't upgraded."_ Winn says.

 _"Someone who knows this stuff has to be able to distinguish between the different things based on how its set up."_ He adds.

Goddammit!

"Fine! But listen closely. You are to not and I repeat, not leave Alex's side. As soon as you get the job done, both of you get out of there and head to the DEO." I say to them with all seriousness.

They both nod, just as serious. Can't believe I'm going through with this.

"I'll sneak you into the area and to the back and direct you with my x-ray vision before handing over to Reign." I add.

They nod again.

Alex turns the car and speeds toward the theater. My mind is racing and so is my heart. She gives us both comms and we end up on the line with Kara, J'onn and Lena as well.

 _"You know this is crazy right."_ Lena says concerned as well as angry.

"Yes I am aware don't remind me." I say.

We get to a safe distance and get out the car, ducking into an ally way, my senses on high alert.

Kara lands in front of us softly, the case in her hand. I spin into the suit and God I still hate this thing. I shiver every time.

"I scan the area, they all seem to be mostly situated around the inside of the building with little guards outside. I'm guessing they're not expecting us." She says.

"Probably not. They've stayed out of sight this long. Makes anyone sloppy." Alex says, checking her gear and equipment.

"Oh and here. Something Winn made. It sort of like a invisible shield for your person." Kara says holding up a small device to Ruby.

Ruby takes it with a frown, examining it. It looks like a belt buckle.

"Hook it to your person anywhere and push the button on the inside." She adds.

Ruby does so and I hear a soft sound come from it.

"Whoa that felt weird." Ruby says looking at her hands and body.

 _"Lena and I tested it ourselves. It works more than fine. It will protect her from bullets, lasers ad has a shock absorber so electricity will not harm her."_ Winn says.

That doesn't help. At all. She shouldn't need protection from a belt buckle. She should be at the DEO or even at home, safe from danger.

Worrying about a crush on a friend who still hasn't returned her calls and homework and exams and...not this.

 ** _'None of us like this, Samantha.'_** Reign says softly and I feel her sending comfort through our bond. It works a little bit.

"Alright, let's just get this done. I wanna end this as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling and so does Reign." I say.

"That's never a good sign." Kara says.

"Back on Krypton, Reign or uh...Ry...was known for her instincts. She was one of the few that actually listened to their gut, even if it meant getting them in trouble." Kara adds.

"She was always right, it was one of the reasons my family trusted her to look after me. She wouldn't be swayed by other things and would always follow what felt right, not what someone else said." She finishes.

Yep and look where gut instinct got us.

 ** _'Ouch.'_** Reign grumbles.

 ** _'You know I understand that you are upset Ruby is part of this mission. I am too. We all are. But this was not planned, we're making do with what we got.'_** She says.

 ** _'You can yell at me and all my life choices that I made in the past with the same mind set you have now of wanting to protect the ones you love.'_** She finishes and I can both hear and feel the hurt in her voice.

_'Rei-'_

**_'Let's just get this over with.'_** she says and retreats.

Nice one Arias.

"Alright this is our chance, we need to move now." Kara says.

We nod. I pick Ruby up while she takes Alex and we fly up and to the alley just next to the theater. This way we can sneak in easily.

"I'll be watching and come in on your command or if I see trouble get out of hand." Kara says and we nod.

"Good luck guys, stay safe." She says before quitely taking off.

I hate this.

I walk a head and keep us in the shadows, scanning the area. Okay from here to the door is clear, I can get us there fast.

"Okay, ready?" I ask them.

Alex whips out her gun, pointing down and nods while Ruby grips the case with a look of determination. How is she not terrified right now?

I hold onto them and super speed us to the back entrance.

"Ah, just as I thought, cameras are down." Ruby says softly pointing to the small surveillance camera over head.

"Let's see if this will work." she says and opens the case, eyes sparkling like when she gets a new toy.

She takes a what she needs and switches on the built in computer. Then she pulls out a extendable rod with a clip on the end.

"Mom, think you can rewire the camera to turn on?" she asks. I can definitely do that.

I reach up and pop open the camera and start fiddling with the wires. Now if I did this correctly, the red light near next to the lens should go on- Ah ha! Still got it.

"Awesome. Now I just need to connect this...to that...and...attach this rod to...is it this wire? Nope. Ha! There, and we have a visual." Ruby mumbles as she attaches the rod to a certain bundle of wires.

The screen in the case shows video of us right now from the point of view of the camera we just hacked. My kid's genius and I wanna be more proud but I am internally freaking out.

She should not be here.

"Wow, okay. Nice job." Alex says impressed.

"No idea what you just did but it looked like it worked. One thing though, we don't have to do that to every camera in here right?" she adds.

"No, we just need to get to the cable and surveillance room to switch on the cameras. From there I just need to hook it up to the main wiring and we're in." Ruby says.

"Okay good." Alex nods.

"Winn did you get it?" Ruby asks into the comm.

 _"Hold on...almost got- there we go. Hi! Oh don't you three look like a bad ass family, I feel like I'm watching a movie."_ Winn says and Ruby giggles.

 _"I hate to admit how adorable this is. Like a spy family."_ Lena says.

 _"Can we focus on the task at hand, please."_ J'onn's voice rings through.

"Right, okay." Ruby detached the rod and put it back in the case.

I break the hand of the door because it was locked and open it. Walking in first, I scan the area through and through. Every is mostly in the auditorium as Winn said with a few groups here and there scattered around the building.

I can get them safely through to the surveillance room without anyone noticing.

"Alright I can get you both in but I'm going to have to hand over to Reign right after, looks like they're about to begin whatever it is that they're doing." I tell them.

They both nod.

They grab on to me tight and I speed toward the surveillance room as quick and quietly as possible.

Once we get there, I open the door and sure enough everything is still here with no one around.

Ruby immediately gets to work, looking around the room and fiddling with certain things, Alex guarding the door.

"Okay, I'm going to hand over to Reign, don't be afraid to call if anything happens." I say and kiss Ruby's head as she works.

Then I walk over to Alex and give her a deep kiss. Resting my forehead when we break apart.

"Stay safe, the both of you." I whisper.

"You too." Alex says back and with one last kiss I step back.

 _'Rei?'_ I ask.

 ** _'I'm ready.'_** She answers.

She's still upset with me. Dang it.

We switch places.

**Reign's POV.**

As soon as I take control, I immediately hone in my senses. That sense of trouble coming back tenfold.

I also do not feel comfortable with the young Arias here on such a dangerous assignment. She is just a child, admittedly an intelligent one but a child nonetheless.

I look to Alexandra who is keeping watch over Ruby and guarding the door. She is very capable, but I worry for them both.

 _'Me too.'_ Samantha says softly.

In truth what she had felt had hurt me deeply but I cannot dwell on that now. I must find Coville and finish this.

I bring my hand to my ear where the comms are.

"Reign here, I'm about to go in." I say.

 _"Great, good luck, Rei. We'll be here if you need us."_ Kara's voice comes through.

 _"Be careful out there, Reign. We don't know what we're up against. It would be good if we avoid casualties. Especially our own."_ J'onn says.

"I will see to it that Agent Danvers and Ruby are not harmed, I give you my word." I promise.

 _"I wasn't talking about just them."_ J'onn says sincerely.

I frown and glance around the room. Alexandra is trying to hold back and smile and Ruby is just staring at me.

Oh I get it.

"Samantha will make it out alive as well, Director. I promise." I say seriously.

I hear a series of groans and sighs, maybe a few giggles, but that's probably Samantha herself, though I do not understand why.

"Oi..." Alexandra slumps with a shake of her head in what I am assuming is amusement before straightening.

Ruby face palms and turns back to her task. Again, not following.

 _"Bless your soul, Rei."_ Lena says with a laugh and both Winslow and Kara giggle as well.

I do not see what is so funny.

 _"Nevermind, let's just carry on."_ J'onn clears his throat and says seriously but I detect a hint of amusement in his voice as well.

What is so funny!?

 _'I'll explain it to you later. Let's get going.'_ Samantha laughs.

"Very well, I will probably not be able to respond to any of you without drawing suspicions, I will be listening though." I say.

 _"We'll track what is going on. Rei just signal me if you need back up, I'll be able to hear you."_ Kara says.

That works as well.

"Alright." I say and nod to Alexandra then glance at Ruby who is still working on the cables.

I turn to leave.

"Wait! Reign." Ruby calls out softly.

I freeze. This is the first time she has adressed me directly. At all probably. I turn to her.

She fiddles with the same rod she had before.

"Can you please help me with something before you go?" she asks sheepishly.

I nod despite my shock.

"This beam here has the bundle of wires I need to connect to the servers inside but I can't get through without making noise and the metal is too thick to break open easily." she rambles on pointing to said beam.

Blinking I walk up to it and look through it. Okay I can get through it without burning the wires.

I use my heat vision to melt through the beam just enough.

I step back and she immediately sticks the rod in, glancing between the hole and the tiny screen.

Then she let's go of the rod and walks over to the console under the dozens of monitors.

Messes with a few buttons before all monitors switch on, all blank.

"And now..." she trails off, going back to the case and flipping a switch.

The monitors all show footage of a different place and angle in the building. Hmm. Impressive.

"Now I hook this up to our system...Winn?" She says.

 _"Hmm....Oh got it, whoa goddamn, okay that's a lot of people, the auditorium is packed and it looks like there's a fire pit on the stage."_ Winslow says.

Wait, fire pit. I look closely at the monitors, searching for my targets. The auditorium, the stage, there he is. Oh no.

"Hostages." I growl out. The nerve of this human.

"You got this." Ruby says next to me.

I turn to her and she gives me a thumbs up.

 _'Come on Rei, let's go kick some ass.'_ Samantha says.

 _"We can't see who the hostages are, they have bags over their heads and are behind the stage, Coville seems to be giving them his villian monolog."_ Winslow says.

"Supergirl, you and the rest of the agents be on stand by. When I eventually break character to save the hostages they might make a break for it." I say into the comm and speed out the room toward the auditorium.

I fly up to the rafters and watch what happens. I need to know what I'm working with before I do anything drastic. That same feeling is back and I do not like it.

There is a lot of people here. All here for what? And more are still entering.

 _'This can't be good, especially if they have hostages. You don't think they'll...'_ Samantha trails off on that thought.

I know what she means. I refuse to let that happen, but I must be careful.

"Brothers and Sisters! Welcome!" a voice says from the stage. Coville.

"We are gathered here today, for a very special ceremony that will start the revolution of our salvation." He says to the crowd.

I don't like this.

"As you know, it has been a hard year with our Savior out of commission. But she is back and it is a sign from the old God's themselves that we should go on with our plans." he says and everyone cheers.

"We have lost our own in the past. Our Savior taken from us, and her sisters taken from her." I clinch my jaw.

How dare he speak of my sisters!

 _'Rei! Cool it! Come on we need to get down there and stop this.'_ Samantha says.

"But tonight, we will give back to the one who will save us." Coville adds.

What was that supposed to mean?

"If only she were here with us, it would have been an honor to have her here. To give her back what she had lost." He says and everyone murmurs.

Time to end this.

I float down gently and hover just above the audience.

"I had not received an invitation sadly." I say loudly.

Everyone gasps, naturally, murmurs breaking through the silence, but my eyes stay on Coville. He breaks out his shock with a smile. I hate him more.

"And the God's have smiled apon us once more! Our Goddess! Our truth. The one who will rid this world of its foul sin. Our salvation. Reign. She lives!" He says with triumph and the whole auditorium breaks into cheers.

I gracefully float toward the stage and land next to him.

"I see you have been busy in my absence." I say looking out into the crowd, swallowing my distaste and keeping a straight face.

"We have not lost faith in you, your grace. We always knew you would return." Coville says with glee.

I really hate this guy.

"We have been planning for this day, awaiting your return and continuing to leading this world into a new age of greatness and free us all." He adds.

Oh I am going lead you into something alright. Not so much free.

"I am surprised all of you are still here, with my absence I'd believe you'd have found a new savior. I was gone for quite some time." I say.

Let's see just how deep you are into this lie that they spun all of us into believing.

"I admit, we did have a hard time keeping the faith, but the prophecy had spoken of a time of hardship before greatness. Our faith in you, our hope for your success kept us together." He says and looks out into the crowd.

Their faith is built on a lie. And I feel guilty that what they believe so much in, I will destroy today. I will be breaking spirits today.

Being a good guy sucks.

 _'It has it's own rewards.'_ Samantha says.

"And what exactly are you all doing here?" I ask him.

He gives me a bright, proud smile. Oh that is unsettling.

"We are giving back what you have lost, your grace." He says and looks to the side, motioning for something.

Suddenly the curtains behind us open to reveal a huge artificial fire pit and the three hostages with bags on their heads, hands tied and struggling.

I fight my instincts to impulsively break them free and flee. I still need to find what Coville took from my Sanctuary and something tells me it's here.

"I have done extensive research and have learned so much." He says and pulls out a book with the cult insignia on the front cover.

 _"We need to get that book."_ J'onn says. Agreed.

I stay in character as I walk around the now, open stage, around the hostages and scan the area, looking around to see what I can do about all this.

"After you disappeared, I went to the Sanctuary for guidance. The High Priestess had giving me a key before we lost you. Something that would help us after Purity and Pestilence was taken from us." he says and waves in to another man standing on the side lines.

"A key that would help us help you bring the Awakening." He says as the other man wheels in a podium with a covered object.

This is it. This is what he took. I can feel it.

"I present to you and our brothers and sisters..." He starts and then pulls the sheet off.

I gasp with the rest of the room. It cannot be.

"The Rock of Yuda Kal! The very essence of what brought us you, our Savior." He says.

It's a small statue, of the Kryptonian Goddess of Life, Yoda Kal. Haren El, the very material that I was reborn from.

This is not good. Not at all.

 _"Oh my Rao! How did he get that! Why does he have that! How does he know about that!"_ Kara rambles in my ear.

 _"What is it? Is that what we are looking for? What does it do? Why do they need it?"_ Lena asks.

"You're going to make World Killers." I say in shock but do not show it.

 _"Oh this is bad. This is real bad! That's why there are hostages. They're going to sacrifice them!"_ Alex says frantically.

 _"We have to get them out of there."_ Ruby says.

"Everyone move into position, Little El on my signal." I mumble softly, only Kara will here me clearly.

 _"Everyone into position, on me. Reign, what's the signal?"_ Kara asks.

"You'll know." I mumble and turn back to Coville and the hostages.

"Who have you chosen?" I ask. I need to keep up appearances.

He smiles and motions from the other cultists to remove the hostages bags one by one.

The first is a young woman, no older that 35, blonde hair, green scared eyes fair skin, crying.

"She will carry on the mantle of Pestilence. She's also a doctor as she was, a surgeon to be exact, a very good one at that." Coville says.

When the woman sees me, she struggles harder. Screaming under the duck tape on her mouth, more tears running down her face.

I look away. I can't crack, not yet. They're all in danger and if I act now, they're all dead. Instead I turn my attention to the next one.

A redhead, pixie cut, brown eyes, also fair skin with freckles. She has a bruise on her cheek and a fire in her eyes. She just glares at me and I can hear the growl coming from under the tape.

"She's a feisty one. She's going be Power. A sister we had unfortunately not met before, but her boldness and fight will make for an excellent host." Coville says.

She turns her glare to him and tries to lunge but is held back by the cultists. She sees to hate him more than me.

 _"Power? I don't remember a Power? Did we miss something?"_ Winslow says.

"Power. I remember the high Priestess mentioning my unborn sister at some point. She was to be like myself but unfortunately her awakening was...unsuccessful." I say.

Unsuccessful meaning that she was unstable and was put down, except they don't know that I know that.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Samantha says. It's fine. It's for the better.

"Now this next one was a bit of a difficult find. Someone to take the mantle of Purity. One with insightfulness and pure honesty. Not something you can find anywhere here." Coville starts and I turn to the last one.

She still has the bag over head and is actually quite short, but I can see the long brunette locks poking out from under the bag, caramel skin and a strong heart beat.

"We had to sedate her. She's special. An alien. An empath. One of the few here on earth." He says.

I hear a groan coming from the girl.

"Seems she's awake now." He says and then the bag is pulled off.

Her head is down, lolling and then she shakes it to get rid of the fog which I'm sure is an effect of the sedatives. She has no duck tape on her mouth, I'm guessing because she was knocked out.

"Ugh, you guys will pay for that I swear." she says and I frown. That voice...

Then she looks up and I gasp at the familiar blue eyes of the young girl in front of me.

 _"That's Jamie!"_ Ruby exclaims.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. Everything happens for a reason.
> 
> Sorry not sorry. Okay I'm a little sorry...no I'm not.
> 
> So Ruby goes on one mission and her crush is a hostage.
> 
> Reign is mad at Sam and now caught in this.
> 
> Yes I'm using season three plot line sorta because as suckish as it was, there were some good things that I can innovate. 
> 
> Fanficion! 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be a afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign is dramatic. Shit it's the fan. Alex panics. The Danvers sisters plus Reign go on a trip in J'onn's favorite rocket ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoh, I am having so much fun writing this right now. Like we are actually getting somewhere. Progress. I literally wrote this one chapter in a few hours.
> 
> I am currently working on the next. I told you I was going to use a bit of Season 3 in this but you know, mixing it up a bit. Honestly in my opinion what should have happened.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 29

**Reign's POV.**

This is _bad_. This is really bad. This girl in front of me. This girl they plan to _sacrifice_ , to take on the mantle of my late sister, Purity.

As much as I want my sisters back I cannot let them do that. To either of them. I must do something.

 _"Oh my God this is why she wasn't at school or returning my calls or texts! They kidnapped her, we have to do something!"_ Ruby's frantic voice comes through the comm.

She is terrified for her friends life. I can hear her rapid heart beat from here.

 _"Ruby, sweetie I'm going to need you to calm down, this is a delicate situation, we can't do anything rash."_ Alexandra's voice this time.

 _'Rei! What are we going to do!?'_ Samantha panics.

 ** _'I am working on it. We must keep them from carrying through with the ritual. A distraction. Just give me a minute.'_** I say back.

The girl, Jamie, looks up at me and her blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey! Whoa what? Is it really you? Am I being punk'd! Wait no you're _definitely_ the real Reign." she says frantically.

She looks around and I can hear a little bit of fear in her. Then her eyes land on Coville and she freezes, then rolls her eyes.

"Oh God not you. Jeez dude, seriously!" she says annoyed.

Hmm, interesting.

"You know whatever it is you're planning on doing will not work, right." she says and struggles against her restraints.

"Especially since Reign is here. You're definitely screwed now." she mutters under her breath.

Strange, even when bound and at my mercy, or so it seems, this young girl still believes I have good in me even when all evidence points the other way.

"I'd beg to differ, girl. With our Savior with us, we will be victorious and we will cleanse this world of its imperfections." Coville says.

"Because that worked out so well last time." Jamie retorts sarcastically.

 _"Oh damn, girl's got balls."_ Winslow says.

 ** _'I can see why Ruby is so fond of her.'_** I think.

 _'Yes, hopefully we can find more reasons, so we need to get them out of here, what's your plan anyway?'_ Samantha asks.

 ** _'I said I am working on it.'_** I grumble.

"Coville...what is this?" I ask him.

He frowns in confusion.

"What do you mean, this is the candidate for Purity." He says.

"This is a child." I growl out.

I am very angry and irritated that he would be willing to sacrifice an innocent child.

"I do not understand. What is the problem?" He says.

"I am an innocent child you dingus! Even the cult of the World Killers have morals. Purge the guilty to free the innocent. Killing me would be breaking what little code they have." Jamie says strongly, still glaring at him.

I will not lie, that stung a little but that is mostly because it is true.

"She has done nothing to deserve a death such as which will come with this ritual. Even I do not like the process having been through it myself." I say.

Murmers erupts through the auditorium. I know why. Coville and the rest of the cultists on stage all look at me with shock and confusion.

 _'Rei...'_ Samantha warns.

 _"Reign what are doing?"_ Kara asks with worry.

"That is impossible, the High Priestess said no one should and would not remember the ritual process after being resurrected." Coville says.

I keep my eyes on Jamie and give her a subtle wink. She frowns but then her eyes widen. She begins to smile but stops herself. She's not supposed to be happy right now.

I walk away from here and strut around the stage. Looking around the auditorium, using my x-ray vision to see where Kara and the rest of the team are.

I see a glass human skull prop and pick it from the pile of other props just off the stage and examine it as I start talking.

"She was correct. No one is to remember what happened. The process is brutal. Not to mention the sacrifice themselves were taken against their will." I say and start walking around again.

"Little El, be ready." I say lowly so only Kara will pick it up.

 _"Reign what's going on, what are you doing?"_ Alexandra asks and Ruby is still scared.

"Trust me." is all I say.

I turn back to my audience.

 _'Oh I see what you're doing. I hope it works. Also...you dramatic hoe.'_ Samantha says with small laugh at the end.

I resist the urge to smile.

"This last year has been an interesting one to say the least. I have learned quite a lot in my time away." I say aloud so everyone can hear me.

"I do not know if you were aware of this, but I did have a life on Krypton before I came here. Not so different than the one I live now." I say.

"A solider, born and raised. Loyal to my country, my planet. Serve and protect the innocent while getting rid of the sinners. My guess is that was why I was chosen." I add.

I watch their expressions. Everyone is still in shock. Coville looks as though he has seen a ghost.

Technically I am one if you think about it.

Jamie is just looking at me with a curious frown, like she's trying to figure out something. Coville said she was an alien. An empath. She must be trying to read my emotions.

 _'Does that mean she can sense mine as well?'_ Samantha asks.

That is something we'll have to worry about at a later time. When everyone is out and these cultists are put away.

"I was a guard, at an Estate housing very important and influencial individuals. Very good at what I did as well." I carry on my monolog.

I hear the rumble of feet and heart beats surround the outside of the auditorium. The FEI agents are getting into position and I can hear Kara hovering just above the building, waiting.

"I do not remember everything about my past life...but I remember very clearly how I lost it." I say lowly.

"I was trying to protect a friend. A student of mine, younger than you." I say pointing to Jamie who blinks in surprise.

"I had vowed to protect her with my life, had known her since her birth." I say and walk toward the hostages, getting into my position, skull still in my hand.

"That day I died, they cut me down in front of her. An innocent child having to witness...this..." I say waving my hand at everything on stage.

Coville's heart has sky rocketed and I can practically smell his fear as well as the rest in the room.

"So yes...i have learned a lot. Especially about the very people who made me. I also remember making a promise that same day." I say.

"That I would find the people who did this to me..." I crush the skull in my hand, nothing but dust left.

"...and I'd make them pay for what they did to me." I growl out, my rage building just thinking about that same day.

"I also promised that little girl, that I would find her again." I say and let out a sinister laugh, I can see a few people cower.

"Needless to say I always keep a promise." I end off and let it hang, waiting for the question to be asked.

 _'You're horrible Rei, I love it!'_ Samantha cheers.

"W-who was the child?" Coville asks terrified.

And there it is. I smile and look at Jamie. She stares at me for a moment or two. I see the gears in her head turning before she connects the dots and her eyes widen in realization.

"Supergirl..." She almost whispers. Bingo.

Just as the name slips past her lips, Little El crashes through the roof and the agents break down the entrance doors all along the auditorium and flood in.

"Coville! I've had just about enough of you!" Kara says angrily.

"Oh, you're screwed now old man." Jamie says.

Coville turns to me with anger and betrayal written all over his face. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Betrayer! You said you would carry on your duties. Your destiny!" he accuses.

"I am. My duty as Supergirl's protector and mentor and faithful guard to the House of El. A destiny almost taken from me by the very monsters you worship now." I say strongly.

 _"Yeah!"_ I hear Ruby yell in my ear.

Coville growls and runs toward the book and Haren El rock of Yoda Kal but Kara is faster.

She grabs the rock before he can get it but screams in pain, clutching her hand.

"Supergirl!" I speed over to her but before I can reach her, her heat vision shoot out widely, narrowly missing me.

"I can't control it!" She exclaims.

I dive in front of the hostage, huddling them together to protect them from the lasers.

 _'Well this went sideways! Take them to Alex she'll get them out of here.'_ Samantha tells me.

Good idea. Get them to safety first. Then deal with the cult.

With them all in my grasp, I speed out the auditorium and find my way to where Ruby and Alexandra are.

I drop them off and turn to a shocked Agent Danvers and Ruby.

"Get yourself and them out of here and to safety. The rest of us will deal with Coville." I say and speed back to the auditorium.

 _"J'onn we need back up!"_ I hear Alexandra say over the comm. Good, that would get them out faster and safer.

 _"He's already on his way."_ Lena says.

I get back and Coville is holding the Haren El in his grasp, the book in his hand burning. Dammit.

 _'Fuck, well there goes that.'_ Samantha says.

The rest of the agents are arresting the cultists. So I return my focus to the two on stage.

"The Haren El is toxic to Kryptonians. More painful than Kryptonite it seems. Maybe more dangerous." He says.

"Stop this madness Coville, it's over, you lost! Give it up. Reign's on our side now. There is no more World Killer." Kara says.

"Well, if the Chosen won't bring about the awakening and live her destiny, then I will!" He screams and runs over to the pit.

Acting fast, Kara flies over and tackles him before he can get to it. I speed over and go to help her but he pushes the rock to her chest and she screams out again, letting him go.

I rage and only see red as I go after him.

 _'Rei! Be careful we don't know what that thing will do to you!'_ Samantha warns.

"Don't come any closer! This is what made you! You touch it and it will destroy you." He tells me holding it up.

"Hand it over, Coville!" J'onn appears beside me.

Coville growls and looks at Kara who is lying on the floor, twitching, her heart beat dangerously close to giving up. One more touch of that thing and she's done for.

He lifts his hand and prepares to hit her with it.

"You've taken everything from me." He says.

I have to act fast. So do.

I speed over and catch his hand before he makes contact with Kara. Unfortunately, in order to do so, I had to grab hold of the rock as well.

Sheering pain shoots through my entire body and I scream. Hot liquid feels like it's running through my veins and burning anything it touches.

 _'Reign! Stay with me! Reign!'_ I hear Samantha telling me but I can barely hear her with the splitting headache from hell banging against my skull.

Pain, blinding hot pain is all I feel. I also feel a strange sensation at the back of my head and a deep cut going through my mind splitting it apart.

Then I feel a strong rip and then... _nothing_.

**Alex's POV.**

_"Requesting evac! I repeat! Immediate evac now!"_ I hear J'onn shout over the comm.

I'm sitting in one of the vans outside with Ruby and Jamie who is too shocked by what's going on.

Seeing myself and Ruby when Reign dropped her off had done a number on her when she, what I assumed is figured out what we were going there, and she fainted.

We have _a lot_ of explaining to do.

But right now I'm freaking out because I heard both Kara and Reign scream over the comm and then J'onn yelling that they're both down.

 _"Lena, Agent Schott, get the infirmary ready, I need three sun beds Stat. Alpha One, requesting pick up above the north side of the building, I'll break a hole in the ceiling."_ I hear J'onn instruct.

Fuck what is happening! What happened in there! Are they okay! Why do they need sun beds, there was no Kryptonite or anything that could have hurt them in there- wait a minute...

"Three sun beds? J'onn?" I ask, watching as the Alpha one chopper flies in.

 _"We have a bit of a problem."_ I hear him say.

Alpha one drops two gurnies down into the building. A few minutes later, they rise with two figures on them. I can't see who's on them though.

I hear commotion and turn to the entrance to see Coville in cuffs, struggling and screaming. They put him in a police van separate from the other cultists and they all drive away.

A wave of reporters bombard the entrance as police officials try to keep them at bay.

I can't see much but I can make out J'onn and a flash of blue and red. Kara.

Wait a minute...if he and Kara are here...that means Reign was taken up by the chopper...but then...who was the _other_ person?

"Alex? What's going on?" Ruby asks me. She's in the back seat with Jamie's head on her lap, still passed out.

"I don't know baby girl, but I won't lie, it doesn't look good."I say softly as I watch the chopper pull up the two bodies and fly to the DEO.

I then see two figures fly after it. That being Kara and J'onn.

"What do you think happened in there?" Ruby asks.

I don't know kid. Anything could have happened. We switch off our surveillance system so we could get out of there immediately.

Not wanting Ruby to get too freaked out by the out break of violence in her ear, I had taken out her comm while she escorted the hostages out with J'onn's help.

Once we were out, we were surrounded by medics and the cops. We handed over the hostages to the ambulance save for Jamie, who is apparently an alien, so she is coming with us.

There was too much going on in my ear I could barely make out what anyone was saying. Lena and Winn were both panicking, J'onn was frantic and Kara and Reign were screaming in pain.

"Alex? Are they okay? What happened to them?" Ruby asks again.

I sigh. I then turn on the engine and put it in drive.

"Let's go find out." I say.

Later.

This isn't happening. No. Not today. This _can't_ be happening. What the fuck. How is this possible! What _the hell_ happened in there that _this_ was the outcome!

"Alex...Alex there's two of them..." Ruby says beside me.

There's two of them...

There, in the med bay lab, under the sun lamps, lay Sam and Reign.

Not Sam.

Not Reign.

Sam _and_ Reign.

_Two!_

Not one.

Not two in one.

 _Two!_

Identical faces and everything! Same everything! The only way we can tell who's who is by their clothes. 

Reign is still in her suit minus the cape and mask and Sam is in DEO patient issued sweats and sweater.

Apparently she arrived wrapped in Reign's cape. I heard somewhere that she was found naked and knocked out and Kara, after pulling herself together, wrapped her in Reign's cape before she was lifted up with Reign.

I don't understand what's going on but I feel this is not good.

As for Kara, she is also still recovering but she's mostly fine. I don't know what happened and no one will tell me.

Lena is in there checking their vitals. I decided to stay out here with Ruby and comfort her. Seeing Sam in this position again is hard for us.

Jamie is still passed out and is currently laying on a cot in the other glass room. This way we can keep an eye on all of them.

This is so fucked up. One thing I know for sure is that the idea of separation was like a fate worse than death for Sam and Reign.

They both made it perfectly clear that that is something that must not be done because it could be catastrophic.

To lose one is to lose both.

And by the look on Lena's face...there's a chance we might be heading in that direction.

Well...shit.

"Ruby, honey. Why don't you go lay next to Jamie, try and get some rest. I'm going to go in and check on them." I say softly to the teenager.

Ruby looks at me with stubborn defiance. Good God you really are your mother's child.

"No I want to see my mom. I want to know she's okay!" she says.

I put my hand on her face and bring her forehead to mine, holding her tight.

"I know kiddo, but we don't know what's going on and I'd rather you wait until we know for sure. Besides, when Jamie wakes up, a friendly face will help her not freak out as much than when she sees all this." I explain.

"But-"

"Come on, champ, don't be like this. I promise I will let you know as soon as I do, just please, I don't want you to be around all this." I say softly.

She's already been through enough today! First freaking out because Jamie doesn't show up for school or answer her calls.

Then she has to come on a highly dangerous mission with myself and her mother, trying to stop a cult that worships a World Killer who is not a World Killer.

Then finds out said cult had kidnapped her friend and plans on sacrificing her for their little whatever.

Now, her mother is laying in a hospital bed next to her tear drop twin mental companion who is also knocked out and both are possibly going to die because they were separated, some how.

This is our life.

She sighs.

"Okay, fine. But as soon as something happens I'm coming in here." She says before walking into the other room to watch over Jamie and hopefully get some rest because I don't think I can be strong around her any longer.

As soon as she's gone I immediately walk into the infirmary.

Kara is sitting on a chair between the two beds, watching over both Sam and Reign while Lena works by the computer.

"Okay, anyone wanna tell me what happened in there and how... _this_...came to be? Because I'm pretty sure this was like the _one thing_ we weren't supposed to have happen under _any_ circumstances." I rant out.

I'm a little freaked out, terrified and maybe a little angry as well don't judge me this is crazy!

"It was the rock. The Haren El." Kara mumbles out.

"What about it?" I ask.

"It's what they used to make the World Killers. To make Reign. But it's also what can unmake them too." Kara adds.

"It has similar properties to Kryptonite thus making it toxic to Kryptonians here on earth. A huge dose will kill them." Lena says and points to said rock sitting in a protective case.

"Reign stopped Coville from killing me by jumping in front of me. When she grabbed the rock, her whole form twisted and looked like it was burning." Kara says and looks down at Reign sadly.

"Again, she risked her life to save me. At least she survived this time." She adds.

I walk over and wrap her in a hug, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"If it was supposed to kill her, how is she still alive and how is Sam separated from her and they both still breathing?" I ask.

"I think I know." Lena says and walks over to me with a clip board.

I take it and look down at the results from the tests she's run. Both Sam and Reign's results are the same. All identical. Numbers included.

"They're still connected. Them being merged had saved them. Their hearts and vitals are in sync. The way their bodies work as well but we do have a problem." Lena explains.

"Sam's cells are deteriorating slowly. Becoming dormant." She says. That's not good.

"Reign's Kryptonian DNA had kept the balance within their shared body because of it's fast healing and indistructable properties." She says softly and my heart drops.

If what Lena is saying true, then all Sam's organs will shut down one by one. She will die. This can't be happening. We just got her back. We can't lose her again. Not again. 

"Is there anything we can do? There has to be something." I asks, trying to keep my tears at bay but it's not working.

"The only thing I can think of is to merge them back together as before." Lena answers.

"Can we do that?" Kara asks.

"I don't know." Lena say sadly, her own tears forming.

No no. There has to be a way. They were merged before they can be merged again. My eyes fall on the black rock.

"What about that thing. It's what separated them, can't it be used to combine them?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Though we can't even try and find out. It's drained of its properties. It's just a plain old rock now. Whatever was so special about it is gone. We tested it." Lena says.

"With it being used on both me and Reign, who absorbed most of what was in it, it was drained. If there was anymore of it still in there, I don't think they would have survived." Kara says.

Okay, so that is kind of a good thing I guess but that is not going to help us in saving Sam. I mean, I'm sure there has to be more right?

"Can't we find more of it? There's no way this is the only one left." I say.

"It was from Krypton. If there was anymore, it was destroyed with the planet. Coville himself said that this was the only one. That's why it was so heavily protected in the Sanctuary." Kara says with a dejected shake of her head.

Come on Danvers! Think! There's no way I'm giving up. There has to be something. Anything. Wait...

"You said it has similar properties as Kryptonite right?" I ask.

Lena nods her head with a frown.

"More or less yes it does. Why?" she asks.

"Think you can pick up a signature like with Kryptonite, see if you can find it somewhere. I don't believe this is the only piece out there. Not when we keep finding Kryptonite." I say.

Lena frowns thinking about it.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'll look into it with Winn. I don't know if we recorded a active frequency or signature but if we did we can try and find a match." She says.

Yes! Okay this is good. Hope. This is better than  nothing.

"Ah shit!"

"Why is it so bright in here?"

"Someone turn off the sun, goddamn."

We all turn around and gasp in shock. Sam and Reign are awake! As per usual, both are grumpy and discombobulated.

They are busy covering their eyes with their arms and grumbling in annoyance. All in sync might I add.

"Mom! Reign! You're awake!" Ruby says and comes rushing in toward Sam.

Kara speeds over and catches her before she can reach her mother.

"Whoa, easy. They just woke up and are a little woozy now. Just give them a second to adjust to...this." She says to her.

Ruby frowns, looking at her mother and then glancing at Reign. I walk over to her and pull her into my arms.

"Remember how I told you they were not supposed to be separated? Well...we don't know what will happen now that they are but...it's probably not good." I tell her honestly.

Just then both Sam and Reign shoot up into a sitting position, eyes wide.

"Separated!?" they exclaim in unison.

Then they turn to each other and squeak in surprise. All of us are taken back. That's just weird.

"No no no! This is bad! How did this happen?" Sam starts to panic.

Reign looks down at herself, feeling around her body, holding her head and pulling at her clothes, over her chest frantically.

"Guys! Calm down please this isn't helping anybody." I say.

Sam whimpers and curls in on herself, tears forming in her eyes as she clutches at her chest. Whoa what just happened.

Ruby immediately runs over and embraces her mother, trying to comfort her.

"I feel so... _empty_." Reign says with a shiver, also curling in on herself.

Ah shit. This is definitely not good. I turn to Lena and Kara, hoping they can help.

"They're still connected yes, that's why it hurts to be apart from each other so the separation will cause a few problems for them. They've never been without each other." Lena analyzes.

"We need to put them back together. As soon as possible, neither of them will be able to be without the other for long and we don't know how much time Sam has left." I say.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks me.

Ah fuck, Jesus why. The girl just does not get a break does she. But I did promise I would tell her.

"Your mom's cells are dying slowly. Without the fast regenerative growth of her Kryptonian DNA which is with Reign, they won't be able to heal fast enough." I say to her with a sad tone.

"What! So my mom is _dying_!" She screams.

Sam whimpers again. This time Reign gets off her bed and walks over to her. She picks her up and sits down with Sam in her lap. Sam immensely latches on to her and buries her face in Reign's neck.

Both their heart beats slow as they calm down. It seem the contact they have will have to do at this point.

"We're working on a cure. We just need to find another one of those Haren El Rock things. It's what separated them in the first place." I say and walk over to Ruby, pulling her to my chest as she starts crying.

I nod to Lena and Kara.

"I'll go run this by Winn, see if we can pick this up anywhere." Lena says and she and Kara leave the room.

I turn Ruby and look her in her eyes. My poor baby girl. You've been through so much.

"Listen to me. I promise you, that your mom is not going to die. I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen okay." I say to her.

She nods and hugs me again. I look up at the other two and they're looking at me with soft determination.

We will not lose this one.

Later.

"So let me get this straight. This...is a secret government agency that deals with extraterrestrial life and emergencies..." Jamie starts.

"and you're a secret government agent..." she points to me.

"Yes, but this is all confidential. You cannot tell anyone. I have already called your mom. She will come pick you soon. Fortunately she knows about us. We helped her once." I nod and say to her.

"I guess I have some explaining to do too, huh. Me being an alien and all." she says softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We understand. I'm just sorry you were dragged into this mess." Ruby says next to her.

"Are you an agent too?" Jamie asks with a light smile.

Ruby laughs and blushes, that's adorable.

"No I'm not. At least not yet. I'm still way to young. I was just helping out today." she says sheepishly.

"And what a help she was. I don't think we could have survived without you." I say and ruffle her hair.

She groans and tries to fix it. I love this kid.

We hear movement at the door and see both Reign and Sam standing there. Sam has a small smile while Reign just has her usual resting bitch face.

It's a fun contrast to this fucked up situation.

"And then there's that." Jamie says with a small laugh.

"No wonder you interrogated me that day. I can't believe I didn't see it before. It all makes sense now." she says.

"Sorry for all of this Jamie. We didn't mean to drag you into all of this." Sam says, still clinging to Reign.

It's quite a sight seeing them side by side. Like back in their mind. Still weird but fascinating all the same.

"But you didn't. That weird old guy and his crazy friends did. You were the ones that got me out. And I thank you for that." Jamie says and then looks at Reign.

"As cool as it would have been to have your powers, I think I'll stick to my own for now." she adds with a smile.

I love this kid. No wonder Ruby likes her. She's awesome.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. It must have been painful to relive it again." she says with a kind smile directed at Reign.

The Kryptonian just gives her a small one back and nods once.

"At least you're reunited with Supergirl! I still can't believe I was right. I knew you two knew each other." She says excitedly.

Reign chuckles deeply and Sam smiles. It's cute how in sync they are. It's so weird but kinda beautiful.

"You definitely are a special person, young one. And I thank you for believing in me. Even when you saw me today with the cult, you still had faith that I was good." She says with a respectful bow.

Jamie blushes but smiles big with a nod. I can see Ruby watching the scene with interest. Hopefully this will help with her...transition.

Suddenly Kara appears at the door. She gives everyone a smile and turns to Jamie.

"Your mom is here to pick you up. She was very worried when she heard you weren't at school. They've been looking all over." She says.

Jamie stands up and gives Ruby a hug.

"I'll see you later. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe." Ruby practically demands.

Yep, just like her mother. Ever over protective. Jamie laughs and nods an okay. Then she turns to me and I also give her a hug.

She turns and walks to the door, Sam and Reign move out the way so she can pass. Before she leaves with Kara, she turns to the twins.

Then she hugs them both, surprising them. Reign more than Sam.

"Thank you. And I promise. Your secret is safe with me. I hope you guys will be able find a cure that will bring you back together." She says sincerely.

Sam smiles gratefully at her while Reign bites her lip, probably trying not to cry. When Jamie leaves with Kara I let out a tired sigh.

"Oh God I am so done with this day." I say and fall back on the cot.

"Well it's not over yet." Lena says as she suddenly comes out of nowhere.

This better be good. Please tell me you found something. Winn and J'onn join her and they all file into the room.

"Let us wait for Kara to return then we'll start but we do have good news." J'onn says.

Oh thank the good lord above. Jesus _hallelujah_! I could use some good news. Wait...is there bad news? There's bad news isn't there.

There's always bad news.

"Hey! I'm back, so what's up? You guys find anything?" She asks.

"We did. Winn and myself did get a reading on the Heren El, thankfully." Lena says.

Okay, that's a good start.

"We traced it all over and sadly, Coville was right. There is none here on earth but...we did pick up one in deep space." Winn says.

Okay...so there is still of that rock out there, just not on Earth.

"How far deep are we talking?" I ask.

"About five light years away on a floating rock circling a red sun." Winn says fast.

And there's the bad news.

You see, this is why we can't have nice things.

"But..." He starts again and looks to J'onn.

"My ship is fast enough to get to it. It will take about a day or two to get to the Rock and come back." he says.

Okay...so we have transportation but who will go up in it though?

"Great! I'll just take J'onn's ship up to it grab it and come back. Piece of cake." Kara says.

"Not so fast Supergirl. Keep in mind this huge piece of rock the Haren El is said to be on is circling a Red sun. That means you will not have your powers and who knows what else is on it." J'onn says.

"I'll go with her." I say.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. That's not far off.

"Alex-" J'onn starts but I hold up my hand.

"Yes deep space with unknown dangerous, oh so scary! I know, but there's no way I'm letting my sister up there alone unprotected." I say seriously.

"J'onn you'd go yourself but you're needed here at the DEO. I am the only other person who is trusted and skilled enough to go up there as well." I say.

"Alex as true as that is, you are not invincible. You will be just as vulnerable as Kara up there. I can't have you both risk your lives." J'onn says.

Oh for fuck sakes.

"I'll go with them." a strong voice says.

We turn to look at Reign who spoke. Her red eyes shining with determination. Sam's eyes have widened and she's staring at her other half afraid, clinging onto like her life depends on it.

Which it kinda does at this point. Reign leaving is probably a bad idea too.

"My powers are my own. I do not get them from your sun and the red sun will not affect me. I will go with and provide protection and ensure that they both return safely." She says seriously.

"Shouldn't you stay here with mom? I mean you're already separated, isn't that bad enough." Ruby says, probably surprising everyone.

Reign stares at her for a moment, questions flying behind her eyes before she schools her features. Jeez, she's not going to scold you dude.

"I do not know what the distance might do, but if this is the only chance we have at saving Samantha, then I will have to take it." she says strongly.

Everyone shares a look. I mean she has a point. It will only be a day or two, I'm sure it will be okay.

"Then it's settled, Alex, Reign and Kara will fly out as soon as possible. We don't know how much time Miss Arias has so I suggest we do this now." J'onn says.

Later.

I'm standing in J'onn's garage waiting as we get ready to go.

"Alex?" I turn around to see Reign fly in with both Sam and Ruby. Kara not far behind with Lena.

"You're going into space with this thing?" Ruby asks.

"Just like J'onn himself, he's ride is a shape shifter too. This is just a way for it to blend in." I explain to her.

"Old school. Nice." she says.

"Just don't bounce in his seats, gotta watch the leather." Kara says with a smile.

"You better." J'onn says from the hood.

He closes it and hands the keys over to Kara.

"That should do it. Be safe you three. Remember, we will not be able to communicate with you once you leave. Just in and out." he says and gives me and Kara a hug.

He walks over to Reign who is comforting a crying Sam. This is very hard for her. She didn't let go of me when we got home, that is until I had to come down here with Kara.

Reign turns to him.

"I'll be sure to bring them back safely." She says, back straight and perfect posture.

J'onn chuckles and I have to resist the urge to laugh as well.

"At easy soldier. I don't doubt you will." he says.

"But we do want you to return safe as well. You are just as important and loved here as they are." he adds and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Reign looks like she's struggling for words. Man, this whole ordeal really messed her up huh. Guess she really is a soldier at heart.

She just nods though, not responding and by the look on Sam's face, Reign is touched but won't show it.

Kara and Lena walk over to me.

"You think she'll be alright, this is the first time she'll do anything without Sam?" Lena asks.

I watch how Sam clings to Reign, talking to her, Ruby rubbing her mother's back, comforting her.

"Honestly? I'm more worried about Sam. She seems to be taking this the hardest." I say and my heart breaks for my girlfriend.

"Reign's putting on a brave face, but I can tell she's also taking this pretty hard. She just wants to help and keep everyone safe." Kara says softly.

"That seems to be the only thing she wants to do. She doesn't take a breather does she." Lena says.

"Like she said. Soldier born and raised. It's all she knows. At least that's what she says." Kara states sadly.

"Well then, guess we'll just have to teach her what we know." I say and they both smile at me and I smile back.

A few minutes later we are ready to go. Reign and Kara are already in the car waiting. Lena is busy giving me a few doodads to help me in space.

A new an improved version of my suit complete with thermo thread and bullet proof armor. Also a new gun. And some oxygen breather thing she came up with that will help me breath if the atmosphere around the rock is toxic.

She gave the same to Kara and Reign, though I doubt Reign will need it.

I walk over to Sam. She pulls me in for a deep kiss. I can feel the love and fear pouring out of it. She's terrified.

Once we break apart I just hold her and Ruby for a while.

"We'll be back before you know it. I promise. I love you both." I say to them.

I let them go and hop into the back seat. With one last good bye, Kara starts the engine and pulls out the drive way.

As soon as we are out, the car transforms into a ship.

"Buckle up, we're going into hyper speed." Kara says.

I immediately strap in and brace. I sure hope Kara knows how to drive this thing. Last time she was at the wheel, she nearly killed us. Twice.

"You've driven one of these before right?" Reign asks.

"Yes of course." Kara says offended.

Reign holds up her hands in defense.

"Hey, I am just asking. You do not exactly have the best track record when it comes to driving...anything really." Reign says.

"Okay first of all, when you and Aunt Astra were teaching me how to work the pod, I was 10! Second, last time I almost had an accident it was not my fault! That old lady came out of nowhere!" Kara says defensively.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I can drive just fine!" 

They just carry on going back and forth about this. Serious these two really are like siblings. They argue like family. I just roll my eyes at them. 

This is going to be an interesting trip.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going on a trip, in J'onn's favorite rocket ship, flying through deep space, at a hyper speed pace!
> 
> I don't fucking know, okay. I'm tired.
> 
> Poor Rei Rei, she's just so cute I love her. Alex is literally me when I saw Sam and Reign in the same place together. I nearly had a heart attack. My gay heart can't take such things.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back, crash landing, Unfortunate timing and reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter so soon? Yes! People I have posted again in the same week. This is a personal victory!
> 
> So we got a bunch of more chapters before the end of this story, yes we are almost there people.
> 
> Though I'm still wondering if I should make this a series. Maybe start a sequel and add other elements I was talking about.
> 
> Like maybe making it a Reign/Alex/Sam in the squeal. Possibly bring in a baby or something I don't know. Tell me what you guys think so I can start planning.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 30

 **Reign's POV**.

"Man, it's definitely been a while since I've been up here. I forgot how beautiful it could be. All my memories are tinted with bad experiences." Kara says next to me.

I feel for her. When she was younger she used to love riding with me in our pods and when we went on trips to different planets, looking at the stars.

Being stranded amongst them for so long, watching our home die, then almost dying in it, apparently, then I show up and they seek answers on Fort Rozz which was also light years away.

It really has ruined the beauty of the infinite abyss. I suppose this trip could be one of those as well, but I'd rather that not be the case.

I feel empty enough without Samantha's presence. I do not need the universe to remind me of it as well.

I bring my hand up to my chest and clutch the necklace under my sweater, hanging around my neck. It was a surprise. Ruby had given it to me.

Flashback

_"Reign?" I look up from my suit which I had just taken off, now wearing DEO branded clothing. I feel filthy every time I wear my suit. That symbol haunts me._

_Ruby is approaching me with a timid smile on her face. She looks nervous, but determined. She has Samantha's spirit._

_Samantha is currently in the rest room, we leave to meet Alexandra and Kara in a few minutes._

_"I wanted to talk to you if that's okay." She says softly._

_Do I really frighten her so that she feels the need to ask permission to speak with me?_

_"Yes, you do not have to ask. I am all ears, as you say." I say just as softly. I do not wish to scare her away._

_She sits down next to me, a small distance away but still quite close which is surprising. She's never wanted to be in the same room as myself, never mind next to me._

_"Do you really think this will work? That my mom will be okay?" she asks me._

_"Your mother is a strong woman. Always has been. If she can survive me, she can survive this as well." I tell the child honestly._

_"What about you?" she asks._

_"What about me?" I ask._

_"What will happen to you? Alex said the Haren El almost killed you because you touched it. If we are going to use it to save my mom, what will it do to you?" she asks._

_Huh. I had not thought about that. Honestly I do not know what will happen._

_"I am not sure, I have not considered what it would do to me. My concern is your mother's life, not my own." I tell her._

_She frowns._

_"Aren't you basically mom's life. Like she literally needs you to live." she says._

_I laugh a little at this because that is in fact true._

_"Although that is the case, she just needs my Kryptonian DNA to merge with hers, I do not have to be alive for that, though it would be much easier to make work if I am." I tell her._

_She stares at me with a blank expression though her eyes speak volumes. I sense sadness, anger and...disapproval. Why though?_

_"You don't care whether you die or not, don't you?" she says more of a statement than a question._

_I shrug. I guess I do not. Death is inevitable. Especially for someone like myself._

_"I am a warrior. A solider, my purpose is to die. So that someone else can live. Has been my life from the start, even before all of this." I say._

_"That sounds like a horrible existence, Reign." she tells me._

_"A noble one, but a horrible one all the same." she adds._

_"Well, I like to think of myself as a noble being. A horrible one, but noble all the same." I respond both in truth and with a light smile._

_They say humor is the medicine to cure a downed spirit. It seems to have worked. She let's out a short laugh. I'm glad I could make her smile at least once._

_"Okay, I'll give you that." she says with a smile so much like Samantha's._

_She then reaches around her neck and takes off the chain her mother bought for her. With the insignia of the House of El._

_"Here, take it. It will keep you safe." she says and hands it out for me to take._

_I blink in surprise, staring at it, then back at her face._

_"Ruby I cannot do that-" I start but she cuts me off._

_"I understand why you feel you shouldn't. Not long ago I would have said so myself." she says and takes my hand, putting the chain in it._

_"But that is not the case anymore. Mom and Alex are right. You are one of us and I see that now. And not just because you have mom's face." she says._

_She closes my hand over the chain and looks me in the eyes. Eyes that look like Samantha's, like my own in some way._

_"Take it. I want you to come home too. Not because my mom needs you, but because I want you too as well. I want to get to know you, the real you." she says._

_I look down at my closed fist, the cold chain burning a metaphorical imprint on my indestructible skin._

_"Y-You forgive me for what I have done?" I asks softly._

_She gives me a sad smile and shakes her head no. Well that's to be expected._

_"Not yet. But this will insure that I get the chance to do so. It brought my mom back. It will bring you back too." She says._

End of Flashback.

"Reign!" I snap out my daze and blink rapidly at my name being called.

"Are you okay? Where did you go?" Alexandra asks with concern.

"Oh, uh. My apologies, I was just remembering something." I reply.

"You sure you're okay though, you were in there pretty deep." Kara asks.

"I assure you, I am fine. Just slightly...unsettled. The absance of Samantha's presence is not something I am used to." I say honestly.

"Not having her incessant nagging in the back of my mind..." I sigh and feel a painful pull at my chest. 

"...the silence is deafening." I say softly.

"I'm sorry about that. I understand though. Nothing like cold nothingness to make you miss the little things in life that you always took for granted." Alexandra says.

"I remember how Dad used to take us out some nights and we would just lay on the grass or the roof and looks at the stars." She adds.

I hear Kara's heart change a bit, the rhythm faltering. She must have remembered what her sister spoke of.

"Never thought I'd miss the Irritable ringing in the distance so much. Spent so long trying to control my powers, sometimes wishing I never had them." she says the sighs sadly.

"Now...i feel like I'm missing a part of myself I never realized was there." she adds.

There's just silence now.

That is until Alexandra speaks. 

"Well...that was depressing, J'onn got music in here?"

Later.

**Alex's POV.**

"Ah! We're hit! We're going down and going down fast!" a loud voice and a sudden jolt rings through the ship and wakes me up.

Shit when did I fall asleep. What is happening right now? What was that sound.

Blinking my eyes, my vision clears up and I'm met with blaring red lights and two panicking Kryptonians.

"What the fuck! What's going on?" I ask, clinging to my seat.

The windscreen is spinning and I'm getting dizzy. Someone shut off the fucking alarm, my damn ears!

"We were hit with space debris while entering the atmosphere of this asteroid the Haren El is on." Kara says frantically.

"The engine is down and navigation isn't working, we're gonna crash!" she adds with a yell.

That's not good. Oh God that's not good. This is bad. This is very bad. This is not how I'd picture myself dying!

"No we are not." Reign growls and unstaps herself from her seat.

"What are you doing!?" Kara asks, still trying to control the ship which is spinning out of control and by the looks of it, burning up as well.

"I'm going to slow us down and try and catch us before we hit the surface. Put on your breathers. Now." Reign says and walks to the back of the ship.

"Are you crazy!" I yell at her.

What is she thinking, that's a horrible idea. One I'm very sure Sam wouldn't approve of!

"Now! I'm going out the hatch. Strap in tight and brace yourselves." she says.

"The ship is falling faster than you can fly Reign, especially in space." Kara says from the drivers seat.

"But I'm strong enough to slow it down, and the heat and fire will not affect me. Now I will not say it again. Breathers. Now." Reign says seriously.

Fuck! This is fucking _mental_!

I did not agree to this! Fuck, yes I did. Curse my sense of adventure and hot-headedness.

I take out my breather and strap it to the back of my head, the small valve I place in my mouth and immediately start taking deep breaths.

Wow it's actually pretty efficient. I have to ask Lena how she made it when we get back. I remember her saying something carbon dioxide and oxygen but I wasn't really listening.

"Alright, Kara open the hatch." Reign instructs.

"Reign this is crazy!" Kara says back.

"Kara do it now!" Reign demands.

Kara hesitates but eventually hits the hatch switch. A sudden cold breeze and suction surrounds me, a gust of air moving past me and out the hatch with Reign following.

Kara closes the hatch as we breath through the breathers.

Where's Reign?

We hear metal groaning from the back and then it moves along the left side until we see Reign from the window.

My focus turns to the front and the front and the ground is coming in closer and fast. Instinctively I shut my eyes and prepare for the worst.

But it never comes.

We feel the ship shake and then feel and hear a groaning thud before everything calms down.

Opening my eyes. I'm just met with lush green vegetation surrounding the cracked windows. We made it.

We're not dead! Yeah!

"Oh my head..." I say and hold my head.

"We're here. We made it." Kara says with a small laugh.

"What's our status?" I ask.

Kara looks at the controls. Typing away at it before sighing. That doesn't sound good.

A sudden bang and then another makes us turn our attention to the back of the ship, near the hatch.

Reign appears a second later, looking as exhausted as I feel, the clothes on her body burned and torn, hanging loosely on her form.

"Come on, let's get you both out of here. The air here is breathable. Just a little denser than Earth. Kara will be able to breath normally but you will still need the breather occasionally." she says.

She looks around the ship, then picks up some spare clothes from the duffle bag strapped to the seat next to me.

She immediately speeds into it and exists the ship.

I turn to Kara who is just as confused as I am at this point. Taking the breather out my mouth, I dare to take a breath.

She wasn't kidding, breathable but only so much. Guess I'll be using my breather a lot.

I unstrap myself and and wobble my way out the ship, Kara not far behind me. Once we're out we're met with bright red sun light and fresh air.

Reign is leaning against the ship looking around, holding her side with a tired expression on her face.

"I already did a small scope of the perimeter. It doesn't look like there is any wildlife around but I do sense something in the distance." she says.

"How's the ship?" she asks.

"It's damaged but not beyond repair. Just need to fix the engine, luckily the generator is still working." Kara says.

"What's up with you? You look like you're about to pass out." I say and walk over to Reign.

I put my hand on her forehead. Fuck, she's burning up and by the looks of her heavy breathing, she's not doing so good.

"I think the separation and distance from Samantha is affecting me a lot more than I previously anticipated. I am not as strong alone as I am with her." she says softly.

"Also I think the air here is a little toxic for me. It's breathable and won't kill me but it is painful to breath." she adds.

That's not good. Fuck, we have a busted space ship and our only shield is allergic to the air. This is just awesome.

Stranded on this rock with no fucking idea what to do next. Just great.

"The Haren El readings are off the charts, it seems to be in the atmosphere. No wonder you're affected." Kara says and looks at a small device Winn gave her.

Probably to track and find the stupid Rock itself faster. I'm really starting to hate this dumbass thing.

"Now what?" I ask.

"We continue with our objective." Reign says.

"You can barely hold yourself up, and the air is toxic to you. You can't go any further without rest or you'll drop from exhaustion." I tell her.

She just looks at me with stubborn eyes. God just like Sam, damn it! I fold my arms, I'm not giving in. She just risked her life. She can park her ass for a second.

"Very well. I will stay here and fix the ship while you two search for the rock. There seems to be less danger than I anticipated but you can never be to sure." she says and pushes of the ship.

She walks into the ship. I turn to Kara who is looking around, a frown on her face. Ah and then?

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She looks at me with a distant smile and nods her head.

"Sorry just...this place feels familiar but I can't place it. The air, despite the Haren El in it smells familiar." she says.

O...kay...well whatever it is, I hope we can just get what we need and get out of here. I have a bad feeling and my gut is almost never wrong.

Reign comes out the ship holding two small devices. They looks familiar, probably something Winn was working on with Lena.

"These are communicators. Miss Luthor gave them to me for us. We might not be able to contact Earth but we will be able to communicate to each other here." she says and hands them to us.

Huh, again, comes in handy. I guess our paranoid Little Luthor thought of everything. Go figure. We each take one.

"Just press this button to contact me, and this one for if you are in trouble. It will send out a sound at a frequency only I will be able to hear." she explains.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" I ask concerned.

I mean she's already missing her other half. I don't want to leave her alone, especially now. She waves her hand dismissively.

"I will be just fine. I think it would be best if I stayed back and fix the ship so that we can leave as soon as possible." she says.

"Also, probably wise if I did not go toward the source of the poison air." she adds with a pain filled smile.

Kara walks up to her and brings her in for a big hug. Reign groans a little and rolls her eyes. Just enjoy it! Don't fight the love Rei Rei!

"I'll be fine, I assure you. The faster you find the rock, the faster we can get back to Earth and save Samantha." she grumbles before breaking Kara's hold on her and walking to the back of the ship.

Well...i guess that's the end of that. She's right though. The sooner we get what we need. The sooner we can go home.

I look around and the burned and huge dirt trench trail behind the ship catches my attention first and foremost.

Wow, Reign must have really caught us and slid on the ground to come to a stop. I also only now realise were in an open field and there's what looks like a forest next to us.

Okay, so where do we even start this search. I look down at my person. I still have on my suit and I still have my gun safely in its little holster.

Breather, check.

Communicator, check.

Okay. I think I'm good. I turn to Kara who has the tracker.

"Alright, Sis. Lead the way." I say.

Meanwhile.

**Sam's POV.**

_"It latest news, the old theater on 4th seemingly a host place for an acult. Not just any acult, one that worships WorldKillers."_ The reporter on screen says.

 _"Said acult was said to have kidnapped two women and a young 14 year old girl and were planning to sacrifice them in a ritual that was to create WorldKillers."_ she says.

 _"Thankfully, Supergirl and her team arrived on scene just in time and a surprisingly unsurprising team up with Reign once again."_ she adds.

Reign.

God I miss her so much. It hurts being away from her. It's like someone tore a hole in my chest and ripped out my soul, just leaving me with the empty space.

 _"Of course our very own resident WorldKiller was bound to make an appearance but it seems that she herself was at the front line in this one."_ the reporter says.

 _"Eye witnesses, the hostages and Supergirl herself had explained that Reign had shown up unexpectedly during the ritual, playing along until back up arrived."_ she says.

The screen changes to the two hostages, the doctor and the other chick that nearly socked Coville in the face. Reign would have let her but that other dude stopped her.

They explain how they were kidnapped and what they saw during the whole thing and how Reign had acted and how she made sure to get them out as soon as possible.

Then the screen cuts to Coville being dragged out in cuffs screaming about betrayal and revenge.

Kara and J'onn follow after him, J'onn holding Kara up who looks exhausted and in pain.

 _"As you can see, whatever had happened in there definitely took it's toll on our Hero and her masked partner."_ The reporter says as they show pictures of Kara walking out.

 _"Although the hostages and cultists came out unharmed, we sadly cannot say the same for Reign and another alien civilian who were both pulled out and flown away."_ she says and it shows how Reign and myself are pulled out from the building and flown away.

 _"Supergirl had much to say and had made a claim that answered some questions we have been asking for the last few weeks since Reign's return."_ she adds.

The screen cuts to where there is a big crowd of reporters swarmed at the entrance and Kara is in the middle answersing questions as they move.

 _"Reign had played along to distract the cultists while myself and my team had moved into positions to ambush them and save the hostages."_ Kara says.

 _"She had immediately called for back up when she saw the hostages. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, thankfully it worked."_ she says but then sadly smiles when she looks up.

 _"Supergirl, where is Reign and who is that up there being pulled up, you said there were no casualties on scene."_ a reporter asks.

 _"Reign had risked her life to protect me. She took most of the damage and is currently in need of medical attention."_ Kara answers.

 _"I thought Reign couldn't be hurt."_ A reporter says.

 _"Reign is not a robot, she is a person and she too can be hurt. The cultists had a very dangerous weapon with them that they had gotten from our planet. How I am not sure but knowing of the risk, Reign still took it."_ Kara says.

 _"There is another person up there, who else got caught in the cross fire?"_ someone asks.

 _"A friend of ours, it was an unexpected turn of events, kind of showed up out of nowhere."_ Kara says.

 _"So what will happen now?"_ someone asks.

 _"I am not sure, but right now. I need to go, my friends need me."_ she says.

 _"No more questions."_ J'onn says and they both take off, following the chopper.

 _"It seems that Reign has fully turned over a new leaf and is working with Supergirl and her team with Supergirl herself calling them friends."_ The reporter says.

 _"A lot of questions still go unanswered like why the two capes have suddenly put their feud behind them and why Reign has a change of heart."_ she says.

 _"More questions arise as to what will happen next-"_ the screen suddenly goes black and I sigh.

"Torturing yourself will not bring them back sooner, Sam." Lena says, putting down the remote.

I am currently laying on a sun bed in the DEO. I'm feeling so drained and like the life is getting sucked out of me.

It hurts so much. I wish I had Alex with me. Holding me. Keeping me safe. To smell her sweet perfume. Telling me everything is okay.

To have Reign tease me for being a stumbling mess around her. Saying how much she likes Alex and how she's perfect for me.

God I miss them so much. Ruby is asleep on the other bed. It's been a full day since they left. And with every hour they're gone I feel like I'm getting weaker.

Maybe Reign leaving with them was a bad idea. I wonder if the distance is affecting her as well. I hope not. I don't want her to get hurt or lose focus.

"I miss them too. It's hard thinking about Kara and Alex up there. Kara without her powers. Reign may be more than capable of protecting them but even she isn't completely invincible." Lena says and sits down on my bed.

Her presence is comforting. Always has been, especially at times like this when I feel the world is crumbling around me.

"I can't stop worrying about them." I say with a soft voice. My throat hurts and I probably look like shit.

I start coughing violently and Lena immediately gets up to get me water. She hands it too me and I down it fast.

"Your condition is getting worse. I hope they come back soon." she says.

Me too.

Suddenly there's a rumble of feet going past the room, a bunch of agents plus J'onn come running pass.

"I want every agent in that area to report immediately. Make sure they don't get away." We hear J'onn instruction.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lena asks when we see Winn following.

"It's the cultists, they broke Coville out of prison. We don't know how but he was missing this morning. How did they get that right, it was maximum security and isolation." he says.

Oh God no. This can't be happening, not when our best defense is off world.

"We have no leads what's so ever its like he dropped off the face of the Earth. We think he might be going to the Sanctuary but we can't be sure." he says before running back to work.

Lena walks back into the room with a worried look on her face.

"They're planning something. There's no way they would stay down. These people worshiped _Reign_. They won't go down without a fight." I tell her.

"i know but we're down our best defense. Reign is the only one who knows what they would want." she says.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just sit here. We need to look into this and I have a feeling something big is about to go down and we need some kind of plan of action. At least until they get back." I say.

Lena walks over to the table and picks up her phone. She scrolls through it. What is she doing?

"Lee? What are you doing?" I ask.

She seems to find what she's looking for. She presses a button and puts the phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

She looks at me with determination and some other expression I cannot place. She gives a cryptic response and leaves the room. 

"Back up."

Meanwhile.

**Alex's POV.**

"This is not what I thought we would stumble apon. I was thinking hostiles or some weird alien shit. Not a...well this."I say.

Me and Kara are currently walking through what looks alike a never ending flea market of sorts. The inhabitants of this big asa rock we landed on are humanoid.

Honestly you couldn't tell the difference between us and them, well besides our obvious attire that is.

We had been searching everywhere for the Haren mother fucking El but good lord this place is huge.

We ended up stumbling apon a civilization. A broken Utopian city is what I'm going with. Looks kinda in the middle of being rebuilt or something. Definitely some fancy smancy stuff around here.

"Jesus, we stick out like sore thumbs, I don't like this." I tell Kara.

No seriously it's not even funny. Kara is in her loud as shit colorful rainbow cheerleader looking SuperSuit complete with flashy red cape and I'm in tack gear, a breather necklace and a very intimidating looking hand gun holstered at my side.

Not weird at all.

"We'll need to blend in." I say and motion to a stand unoccupied with a bunch of this places version of civilian clothes...I'm guessing.

"You want us to steal? Alex!" Kara protests.

Oh for fuck sakes. Kara, I love you, but you are too nice for your own good sometimes.

"You got any better ideas there, Sunshine. We're already getting weird looks and we won't be going anywhere looking like this around here." I say.

"Fine fine!" Kara says with reluctance.

Thought so. Desperate times call for desperate measures my dear sister.

We subtly take the clothes and disappear behind the bushes. We slip on the, what I'm going to call a one piece full body Pancho because damn.

"These seem kinda familiar, the design and the fabric. Very familiar." Kara says as we walk deeper into the wilderness.

You know what, I actually agree with her. I think I've seen these somewhere before, I can't really put my finger on where but I know I've see this before.

"You've been saying that since we landed. You have any idea what this place might be?" I ask her.

"I don't know, it feels...distant." She answers softly.

Well...okay then.

That was...something I guess. Hopefully it will come to her soon. It would be great to know what we would probably face in future while here.

Especially with our luck.

"Maybe Reign knows something. I mean if it's familiar to me she might have an idea." Kara says.

It's worth a shot, but she's back at the ship. She said she didn't really see much, I'm guessing she won't know right now until she's seen more.

"Probably, but let's not worry about that now. Let's just find the Haren El and get off this rock. I'm getting tired of having to breath through a tube every few minutes." I grumble.

Kara pulls out the tracker and look at it. She frowns at it and sighs. That's not good.

"The Haren El radiation is all over this place. I can't get a clear reading. We must be getting close though. We seem to be heading in the right direction." She says and puts it away.

I sigh as well.

"Alright let's keep moving. I just want to get this space rock and go home. I miss my girlfriend and Ruby. I hope they're okay." I say as we carry on making our way through the green bushes.

"I'm sure they're fine. Lena is with them. And if I know anything, when they're together, they can get through anything. Just like us." Kara says and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I smile at this. It's amazing. No matter how I feel, Kara is always there for me. To pick me up and make me feel better. I really couldn't have asked for a better sister.

We walk around for about another twenty minutes before Kara stops. Instinctively, I freeze as well and hover my hand over my gun.

"What is it?" I ask looking around.

I don't see anything weird, I'm not picking up any weird noises. What's wrong?

"S-sorry I just...i just had another memory. Brief and blurry but...i think I've been here before. With Reign..uh...Ry." She says and the walks on.

"Seriously? Okay so maybe Reign does know where we are. We should ask her." I suggest and follow.

We come to a clearing. Wow, it's so peaceful here. Warm and inviting. Pretty. Flowers and just everything is so...majestic. Even that big random thing in the middle- wait a minute.

"Hey, what's that over there?" I asks pointing to it

It looks like two large slabs of concrete and marble with writing carved into it. Like a book. We walk up to it for a closer look.

This is so cool! It's so pretty. You can see the hard work put into it. Scalped well. And what is this writing.

I lean closer to get a better look. The characters look familiar. Symbol like characters, like hieroglyphs. Though like nothing on Earth obviously. Wait a minute...these kinda look like...

"These are Kryptonian symbols. The writing. It's Kryptonese." Kara says.

Wait really? That's crazy. I look over at her and she is running her hands over the carvings.

"This is a Kryptonian memorial. Ry brought me here when I was a child. A friend of hers had passed a while ago and she was paying respects." she says.

"All these...are names...and ranks. This is a military guild memorial." she adds.

"You telling me this is place is Krypton?" I ask.

That's impossible, Krypton exploded in on itself. Kara's nightmares as a child are a result of that. You can't imagine that kind of trauma.

"No...this is Argo." Kara whispers.

"What..." that's...what the fuck?

"This is Argo. It all makes sense now. The market, the clothes, the smell, the plants...it's all coming back to me now." She says and looks at me with brimming tears in her eyes.

Oh God I know that look. I've seen it so many times but at this capacity I've only seen it once.

When she was under the effects of The Black Mercy, in her dream world. The hope in her eyes, the look of happiness without the hidden pain of losing everything.

I also remember what happened after and I don't want to go through that again. Especially if this turns out to be real and true.

"Kar I don't think-" I start but am cut off but a sudden strong but strangely familiar voice and a very recognizable language.

Though my body acts on instinct and I immediately pull out my gun and point in the direction of the voice.

"{Drop your weapon and hands behind your head now!}" another voice says.

"{Wait please, we mean you know harm.} Alex put your gun down!" Kara says and then scolds me.

It's a group of what I'm guessing is officers or guards of some sort judging by their, what I am going to assume is uniform.

Wait, that uniform, I've seen it before.

"{Stand down!}" That same familiar voice says.

I see the small group of guards divide as a brunette woman makes her way to the front. As soon as she does, we all gasp.

Oh my fucking God. This is not happening. No way in hell. Impossible.

"Mom?" Kara says in shock.

"Kara..." the other woman says.

There, standing before us in Kryptonian traditional robes, is Kara's mother herself, Altura Zor-El...in the flesh.

Kara walks over to her, both of them at a loss of words. Honestly me too. Then they hug. This would be beautiful if I wasn't freaking out right now.

"{Miss, I am going to need you to lower your weapon now, or we will use force.}" one of the guards say.

I hold my hands up and slowly go to holster my gun.

"{I am going to have to ask you to hand that over to me.}" he says.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that buddy. I am a friendly, I come in peace or whatever but I ain't giving you my gun." I say back.

"Alex!" Kara says, giving me a look.

"What no. I don't care who they are I'm not giving it to them. It's our only source of protection and I'm not letting it go." I say.

Reign is still at the ship and honestly she doesn't need this. I'd rather she stay there. This will bring back too many painful memories for her and she's already dealing with other problems.

"{Kara, what is going on? Who is this woman?}" Alura asks.

Thank the lord I can understand verbal Kryptonese. Ruby and Reign have been teaching me.

Kara gives her a big smile. Oh I know this smile. This is the, _'This is my big sister Alex and she's awesome smile'_. The same one she gave Lena when we met.

"{Mom, this is my sister. She came here with me. To protect me.}" she says proudly.

I wave at Alura when her eyes widen. Yep, this is going to interesting.

"{Special Agent Alexandra Danvers of Earth. I go by Alex, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your world.}" I say.

Both their eyes widen. Right, Kara doesn't know I've been practicing. After that whole thing with the A.I., I made sure I practiced so I can understand and speak it fluently.

I hate not knowing things. Especially if it's right in front of me.

I take a step forward and then the guards advance. Again, instinctively I reach for my gun.

"Okay! Stop, Alex calm down. Just...leave the gun for now. We're not in any danger I'm sure." Kara says and jumps in front of me.

My gut says otherwise.

"{Stand down, Captain. My daughter and her friend... Sister, are not hostile.}" Alura instructs her guards.

Captain huh. I can't help but think of Reign. I have to contact her so she knows what's up. But I think we should keep her out of their sight and knowledge.

As far as they know, she doesn't exist or is dead. Better keep it that way until we get what we came for. I don't think they'd react well if they knew she was here.

"{Thank you but if you could please excuse me and Kar for just a second I need to talk to her real quick.}" I say politely and almost pull Kara away when Alura gives a hesitant nod.

Once we're out of ear shot I turn to Kara and she is freaking vibrating and crying.

Oh God, she's so happy. And I am happy for her too. Jesus I am, I love that she has reunited with her mother I really but we have to focus on the task at hand.

"Kara, are you okay?" I ask.

She gives me a wet smile, the tears falling. I pull her in for a hug and she clings to me, her tears soaking my...robes.

"She's alive Alex! She's alive!" she whispers and oh my heart hurts for what I am about to do. I hate being the bad guy.

I pull back and take her face in my hands.

"Kar, I am so happy that you found all of this and that your mom is alive. Honestly, I think I might cry myself. This is all you've ever wanted and now it's here." I say and she nods.

Fuck okay here goes.

"But as amazing as all of this is, Lil sis, I'm going to need you to focus on why we came here in the first place." I say and she frowns.

"Remember, we came here looking for the Haren El that will help save our friends Sam and Reign. They're counting on us and J'onn and Winn as well." I say.

"Lena and Ruby too. They're all back on Earth waiting for us to return. They need us. They need you. Okay." I say.

"Reign as well, remember. She's waiting back at the ship. She needs you too." I say.

The bright light that was shining has now dimmed. God fucking dammit I hate this. Why do I have to be the bad guy. Fuck my life! I'm gonna cry.

Kara glances at her mother.

"Hey! Look at me. This isn't the end. We got here didn't we. We can come back again. I promise you we will come back but Kar I need you to stay with me." I beg.

Kara stares at me for a while, the tears have stopped and that adorable crinkle on her brow looking almost permanent on her face.

Please, I beg to all that is holy, let her hear me.

Then she looks up at me and gives me a small smile. Oh thank God.

"No you're right. You're totally right, we came here for a reason. Sorry it's just-" Kara starts and looks at her mother again.

"Hey I get it. Trust me. Remember when we found out Dad was alive. This is kinda like that. Though I doubt your mom was conspiring with the enemy and was planning to betray us." I say with a smile of my own.

She giggles. Ah there's my sister.

"Thanks Alex. I don't know what I'd do without you." she says and gives me a hug.

I give her a big squeeze and she grunts. Oops, right. No powers. She can actually feel my strength.

"Okay, so what now? I'm a little out of it to come up with anything." She asks.

I pull out the communicator.

"Well first we need to contact Reign so she knows we're okay. Knowing her, she'll come and look for us." I say.

"Usually that would be a good thing but I don't think it would be a great idea if she showed up with the face of someone you're not technically supposed to know or remember." I say.

"Right. We should probably keep that subject off the table. As much as I want answers, now is not the time." Kara says.

"Exactly. Next, we need to find the Haren El. The air is filled with it's radiation so I'm sure your mom has some idea where we can find some." I suggest.

"I'll ask her. Do you think Reign is done fixing the ship?" she asks.

Lets find out. I push the button on it and wait.

 _"Hello? Alexandra?"_ Reign's voice comes through.

"Rei, hey listen. First, we're okay." I say and just get that out the way.

 _"Good, I was about to come looking for you."_ she answers.

"Yes I kinda figured. Listen, we're going to have a slight change of plans maybe. This rock we're on...this is Argo City." I say.

There's silence on the other side. I glance at Kara and she shrugs, biting her lip.

 _"Impossible, Argo perished with Krypton."_ Reign responds.

"Rei, it's true. Remember that memorial you showed me when I was seven. It's still here! Somehow Argo survived and Rei..." Kara says and takes a deep breath.

"My mom is here. She's alive. She survived too." she adds.

 _"Alura is alive? How?"_ Reign responds shocked.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. She's alive!" Kara says.

 _"Okay, I see, though now what are these changes?"_ Reign asks.

"We're going to see if she knows where we can find the Haren El." Kara says.

There's silence on the other end and then I hear her curse in Kryptonian. I frown. That doesn't sound good.

"Rei? What's wrong?" I ask.

 _"I just thought of something. If Argo had survived as well as Alura and everyone else in it, that means my theory was possibly correct."_ she says.

Theory? What theory? What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about Rei, what theory?" Kara asks.

 _"The theory that the High Priestess is alive."_ I all she says.

Oh fuck a duck sideways. She's right. That could be true which means...

"The High Priestess could be here on Argo." I say in realization.

This is bad. This is really bad.

 _"Listen to me both of you. Mind what you say around there. If that is true, there is a chance she has people watching around every where."_ Reign says.

 _"No one must know I am here and no one must know of my alliance with you. She could be anywhere so be careful."_ she says.

 _"If the topic arises which I'm sure it will considering what you need the Haren El for, do not mention trying to merge Samantha and I."_ She adds.

"Well then what must me say?" Kara asks.

 _"That you need it to save Samantha. That's it. If I a mentioned, I am the enemy. We cannot afford to reveal my cover now."_ she says.

She's right. If that Priestess bitch is lurking around, we can't have her know what our plan is or that will have dire consequences.

"Okay, I think we can do that. Have you gotten the ship working?" I ask.

 _"Yes, I have repaired the engine and navigation is working as well. I shall stay here, out of sight and guard it. If anything happens, you know what to do."_ she says.

"Copy that." I say.

 _"Good luck you two. And stay safe."_ she says and the line goes dead.

Later.

Alura had showed us back to the El Estate which is surprisingly still standing. We're walking around and man, this place is nice.

Dream Krypton got nothing on the real thing that's for sure. This is amazing. I just wish I could admire it more.

Alura shows us to what I'm guessing is Kara's room. As soon as she sees it she immediately breaks down into tears.

It takes us a while to console her. Eventually though, she calms down and we can get to business.

I hate how we have no time to enjoy this but we have family waiting back home. My girlfriend is dying and I'm pretty sure so is Reign.

"So, if you were not aware of Argo surviving, what brought you here?" Alura asks.

Kara looks at me and I give her a encouraging smile. She squeezes my hand and looks at her mother.

"As you now know, I am a protector of Earth. As of late I have been faced with a dangerous...enemy." I can see her cringe at the word enemy.

"What sort of enemy?" Alura asks concerned.

Oh this I going smack you in the face. I hate this.

"They call themselves World Killers..." I say because Kara is having a little trouble.

Alura's eyes widen and I hate that I know why, God this is so fucked up.

"One of the World Killers...Reign, the leader, had taken over the body of one of my friends. The cult in which worships her had the Rock of Yoda Kal, which they said was used to make a World Killer." Kara explains and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"We managed to separate them and Reign's, well we're not sure where she is she kind of disappeared after the separation but Sam's body is dying without her Kryptonian genetics." she adds.

That's not a bad cover story. I'm proud of here. Ominous and lacking detail but enough to cause a reaction.

Alura has tears in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. She looks away but I don't miss this guilt in them. We can't say anything though.

"We know that the Haren El will be able to help my friend and stop the cult, but we do not have any. It was drained during battle. I had nearly lost my life if it wasn't for another friend of mine." Kara says and Alura let's out a shaky breath.

This is hard to watch. This is hurting my soul.

"We managed to find a signature that led us here. We were hoping you could help us find some to take back so we can help my friend and possibly save Earth from the Cult of the World Killers." Kara says hopefully.

Alura is silent, sniffing back tears. She wipes her face gently and turns back to us.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you. You are right to believe that the Haren El is found here. It is what we use to sustain the atmosphere and life. It is what keeps us all alive." she says.

"Unfortunately we are in shortage of supply. The little we have left is being used sparingly. If you wish to retrieve some, it will have to be taken up with the High Council." She says.

"Anything to get just a little bit, we don't need a lot. We don't want to accidentally kill my friend in the process." Kara says.

Alura sighs. That's not good. That's never a good sign.

"I am not sure they will allow it but I suppose it is worth the try. I am on the High Council so it will be you that will have to convince them." She says.

This just got a lot more complicated.

-To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit on a stick and wipe with a stone this just got a lot more interesting.
> 
> No it didn't y'all saw this coming because I basically told you.
> 
> I honestly think it would have been better if Alex had went to Argo with Kara because then she would have reminded Kara about her life on Earth, reminded her of who she is now.
> 
> But also encourage her to hope that she could have both her homes instead of having to choose one.
> 
> I mean duh, if they got there before they can do it again. It's not impossible. Why choose.
> 
> Also Alex knows what it's like having a previously thought to be dead parent come back to life so she knows how to handle all that.
> 
> Not to mention Alex has been in this position before, having to break Kara out the Black Mercy version of it all, effectively reminding Kara about what they went through during that time.
> 
> Honestly the writers should have remembered that, would have made the whole ordeal have a deeper sense of meaning. 
> 
> I'm sure Lena would have been able to handle Ruby or get a baby sister. Maybe Ruby could have stayed with Myran.
> 
> That's just my opinion.
> 
> Also...who is Lena calling for back up?
> 
> And Ruby is finally going to give Rei a chance! Yay! 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kara talks with the Council, Alex talks with Reign. Shit hits the fan. Reunion. Alex and Alura have a heart to heart.
> 
> Shit hits the fan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I know, another chapter so soon, jeez I am on a roll! Whoo!
> 
> This on is a doozy and will seem a little rushed because it was...sorry but we needed off Argo pronto.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 31

**Alex's POV.**

Jesus fucking Christ what is taking so long. They've been in there for _hours_! Really, how hard is it to come to a simple decision.

Honestly it's not that hard. We literally need less than a hand full of that cursed space rock piece of shit Harun El so we can save my girlfriend and her other half.

That is literally it. How is this a big deal. I mean sure, yes the Harun El is really important and they really need to keep everyone alive but I mean come on, just a _tiny_ bit...that's all we need.

Besides, if we really tried we could probably make the stuff ourselves and send it through. Knowing Lena she's probably already working on the formula.

She did say she was studying it. And by studying it she usually means stripped that shit down piece by piece working to reverse engineer it.

Probably going gaga over the properties it has and how she could come up with something using it to better life of Earth or a new toy or something.

She's a mad scientist and I admire that because honestly same, but sometimes I worry for her sanity.

Last time she made a new discovery things didn't end so well.

There's a reason Kara and I needed new suits.

Seriously what is taking so long! She better not be telling our whole freaking life story, we're running out of time and Reign is getting antsy.

Speaking of which I should probably check in on her. She didn't sound so good last time we spoke.

I step away from the court door at which I had been pacing for the last few hours now and make my way out into the garden toward and open field.

I don't trust enclosures and an area where I have limited vision.

As much as I am amazed by this place, I'm on edge after what Reign said about the High Priestess bitch possibility roaming these parts.

If she or any of her lackies are around here I have to be careful. So an open space where no one will be able to hear me is my best option.

This place really is beautiful. So much things to see and so little time. Ever since we arrived I've marveled at its beauty in passing.

Not as much as I'd like because we still have a job to do and honestly, no amount of other worldly beauty and experience will distract me from returning to my family and saving my girlfriend.

Once I'm in the strangely familiar flowery fields, I glance around to make sure no one suspect is around.

I subtly pull out the communicator and push the button. A few seconds go by before a raspy voice comes through, God she sounds drained.

 _"Alexandra? Is everything alright?"_ Reign asks.

God, just like Sam. She's the one that sounds like she's fucking dying and yet she's worried about me. Dumbass. As adorable as it is.

"Hey Rei. Kar is in with the High Council still. I don't know why it's taking so long but I am not allowed in." I say.

 _"I am not surprised. The High Council have always had meeting that lasted long periods. Mostly because no one could agree on anything. I suspect they are in a heated debate and Little El is caught in the middle."_ She says.

"Debate about what. I honestly don't get it. We just need a inny winny bit of that rock." I grumble.

I hear Reign chuckle on the other end of the line. Ugh, not helping.

 _"Relax Alexandra. I am sure it will be just fine. The fact that they would debate about it is a good sign. At least they are not out right rejecting us."_ She tells me.

Okay, Yeah, that's a pretty good point. I guess I didn't see it that way.

"Still, we're asking that help us save Sam, and apparently the rest of Earth, how is it even something to consider." I complain.

 _"This is what is left of Krypton. The Harden El is what is keeping this place alive and they don't have much. It is understandable why they are hesitant to spare some of it."_ Reign says.

"They don't think we can help with that. Is the fact that we're here right now not significant not to mention Kara is alive after being sent to Earth." I say.

 _"We Kryptonians are a proud people. Asking for help is not something we usually do but maybe once proof of the offer will appease them."_ Reign says.

 _"Just be patient. I have faith that Little El will convince them. She's very persuasive, even as a child."_ she adds.

"I guess you're right, I'm just a little on edge. I got a bad feeling." I admit.

 _"I do as well, though that could just be that I can feel Samantha's condition getting worse. I am worried about her."_ She says softly.

"Me too. I hate not being able to do anything about this other than wait." I say.

 _"I know but once we get back, she is going to need you."_ Reign tells me.

"I think she needs you more than she needs me." I say.

 _"Physically yes, I am basically her life line but Alexandra, this is a traumatic experience for her. She is going to need you be there for her."_ She says.

I stay silent after that because she's right.

 _"Look, it will all turn out just fine. I give you my word. We will return and save Samantha and then you two will live happily ever after."_ Reign says.

I smile at this. I love how supportive Reign is of our Relationship and how she doesn't make it weird seeing as she is part of Sam and can literally feel and see everything!

"Thanks Rei." I say.

 _"Any time Alexandra."_ She replies.

"Alex?" I hear someone call out to me.

I turn around and see Kara and Alura looking for me. Oh sweet baby Jesus they're done, finally! Hallelujah!

"Hey Rei, I gotta go it looks like they're done." I say.

 _"Okay, I'll get the ship ready in the mean time."_ She says and the line goes dead.

I put the communicator away and jog my way over to them.

"Hey! Over here, sorry I was in the field just looking for some place peaceful to...calm down." I say when I reach them.

Kara nods, figuring out what I am talking about while Alura just smiles.

"So? What's the result? Are we going to save my girlfriend or what?" I asks.

Okay, maybe I am a little impatient but y'all understand right. We are running out of time a honestly we have to high tail our asses out of here pronto.

Alura chuckles. Okay that's a good sign.

"Yes, Alexandra, the High Council has allowed for you and my daughter to take some of the Haren El to save your friend." She says.

"Yes! Oh thank all that is holy!" I whoop and Kara squeals hugging me.

Of course I hug her back. My girlfriend is not dying today! Speaking of which...

"So when will we be able to obtain it. I hate to be that person but we are on the clock here, we've already lost a lot of time." I say.

"Right away, I assure you. Selena will have it ready immediately." Alura says.

"Awesome!" Kara hallas.

"Come, let us go see her now. The sooner you get it the sooner you can save your friend." Alura says and begins to lead the way.

"The sooner I can come back. You sure you can't come with us, not even for a little bit?" Kara asks.

"Not right now I'm afraid. With the Harun El running low, the air is becoming less livable, we are still trying to find an alternative or a way to increase the amount we still have. I am needed here. As you are needed there." Alura says.

"You know, we could probably help with that you know. Especially Lena, she has a knack for these kinds of things." I say casually.

"Who is Lena?" Alura asks.

I fake gasp and look at Kara with shock and confusion and she just glares at me. This is gonna be fun.

"Kara...you didn't tell your mother about Lena!?" I say with false horror.

"Who is Lena?" Alura asks again.

"Only Kara's super sciency and dorky nerd girlfriend of two years." I say.

"Alex!" Kara punches my arms.

Ah shit wait that actually hurt, even without her powers Kara really got some heat in her swings, damn.

"Ow! What?" I say with a laugh.

"You couldn't let me tell her, way to ruin the it." Kara says.

"Dude, we've been here how long and you haven't said anything." I say.

"Well it's not like we've had the chance to talk about my love life!" Kara says.

"Please, you always find a reason to talk about Lena. Always." I scoff.

Alura chuckles again and looks at Kara. Kara groans and blushes furiously trying to hide her face with her cape- why did she bring this thing anyway.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Lena Luthor and she is the most beautiful and most incredible person I know. She's brilliant and smart, has a kind heart and her mind is just wow and she's just so sweet and strong and her eyes are the most breathtaking green-"

Kara starts ranting and I can't help but laugh.

I love my sister and God it is just precious how she's so whipped for Lena, honestly it's disgustingly adorable.

"-saved my life and Earth more than once. There was that time a bunch of crooks tried to rob people at her gala and I tried to stop them but the had these weapons that even I had trouble-"

She's still talking, seriously.

"-Blackfield Generator under the stage which shut the weapons down and saved me from turning into dust. Our friend Winn helped with that and I won't lie I was a little jealous when the both came out from under the stage-"

Wow, what? is she going from the moment they met to the moment we left?

"-Then there was that time when Rhea tricked her into building a portal to bring all the daxamites to Earth which they tried to invade but failed because she had modified her brothers dispersal device that was originally supposed to send Kryptonite into the air but instead dispersed lead because daxamites are allergic to lead-"

She's telling their whole story.

"Wait wait, Daxamites? Rhea? You mean the queen of Daxam and Mon-El the crown prince? What did they want with Earth and why did the prince refuse to leave?" Alura asks confused.

Oops, another awkward story for another time.

"Uh, right, so Krypton's remains kind of destroyed Daxam, made it inhabitable to live on and they all fled. Mon El had arrived on Earth years after I did and when Rhea his mother found out she wanted him back but also kinda tried to turn Earth into the next Daxam-"

Okay so maybe not, let's just tell our whole history now.

"-kidnapped him and Lena and tried to have them marry and produce an heir. Then we had to partner up with Lena's crazy evil alien hating mother to save them and then again with the lead device that her deranged brother built to kill Kal El which she used to get rid of the Daxamites and Mon El who I sent anyway in a pod-"

Really...still going...

"-came back from future with a wife from Titan and a Braniac 5 best friend part of a legion of superheroes that-"

Seriously, can she not? I look over at Alura and she is just staring blankly at Kara who is still rambling. She must be so confused.

"Okay Kara, sis. I think we should do stories another time. There's so much to tell and so little time, also you are missing a lot of important details and your mom is already confused as it is." I say.

Kara blushes sheepishly.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." She says.

"It's alright. Your sister is right though. It is better we leave this for when there is time. We have arrived." She says and we turn the corner and wait a minute.

This is somewhere near where we landed. I recognize the open field and the huge jungle on the side. Is this where the Harun El was the whole time. If that's the case I am going to hit somebody.

"That's strange. Selena should be here with it, this is where you landed yes?" Alura asks with a frown.

Shit. I don't like this. That bad feeling I had, just intensified. Fuck this don't feel right. My hands hover over my gun and the little thing Reign said to press when we are in trouble.

"Maybe she is back at her place. It's not far from here." Alura says and we're walking again.

"I don't like this something isn't right." I say when we get to a small building but everything is quiet.

"Selena?" Alura calls out when we enter it.

We all gasp at what we see. The World Killer crest. It's everywhere! It looks like a home make of the Sanctuary. Fuck oh my God.

"Alex..." Kara says and her eyes are wide with fear.

"Selena...she's part of the cult!" I say.

"No, that's impossible..." Alura says in disbelief.

"Actually, it is very possible." A voice says.

I pull out my gun and hold it to the door. There, three figures stand wearing dark cloaks and smug smirks.

"Selena! What is all this?!" Alura asks with venom.

"You can't see? We are the future. You are all fools. My sisters and I have been waiting for this day to come. And finally it has. The awakening has began and our Goddess will Reign over Earth and bring about a New Krypton." the woman I'm guessing is Selena says.

"If you were part of the cult, why vote we take the Herun El. Besides it's not like you can do anything. Your little World Killer puppet is gone!" Kara spits.

"Oh foolish child, Reign and her weak host Samantha was always to be separated. The Harun El did it's job. Now it's time we do ours." Selena says.

"Reign is no more bitch." I say and I press the panic button.

"You've lost." I add.

Come on Reign where are you.

"On the contrary Agent Danvers, it's only just began. With Reign and Samantha separated, we will recreate our Goddess in a new form. One without a host." Selena says.

"No more hiding in her little host until maturity. No more uncertainty, just the awakening. And she will Reign." She adds.

Wait a minute, how does she know all of this? Holy shit, is she... She is...

"You're the High Priestess bitch!" I yell.

I fire my weapon and they all dive out the way. God this is so fucked up! We were played! They wanted this to happen!

"You won't get away with this Selena. You can't even get off this rock!" Kara yells.

"Of course we can, you delivered our means of transportation yourself." Selena says then holds up a device with a button.

"Goodbye Supergirl." She laughs and pushes the button before the three of them bolt.

I hear a beep and turn around. Fuck, all the World Killer crests are lighting up and counting down. She planted bombs all over this place! It was a set up!

"This place is going to blow we need to move now!" I yell and we start running towards the exit but a electric barrier blocks our path.

"Fuck! You have got to be kidding me!" I say and try and shoot the little nobs the beams are coming from.

I look around. There's got to be a way out of here. I look up. There's a bomb at the top near the door. If I can shoot it, it might take out the the connections on the wall.

"Everyone stand back. I'm gonna shoot the column with the bomb by the door, it's going to break the barrier but as soon as it does all these other are going to detonate as well so we have to run out of her fast." I say.

"Alex that's crazy!" Kara says.

"Yeah well not like we have other options!" I say and point to my target.

"Ready..." I say.

I shoot the bomb, it blows up, as expected, the walls start to crumble and the barrier disappears as the rest go off.

"Now!" I say and we all make a breaks for it.

Come on! Come on! Come on! Almost there! Please please please!

The door way start to collapse. Just a little further-

"Alex watch out!" Kara screams.

I look up and the roof is caving in. Fuck wait! I push Kara and Alura out the door way. Oh man this is going to hurt.

I close my eyes and await the pain...

Suddenly everything stops. I'm not crushed or in pain. What the hell?

"Really, you have got to stop getting into these situations, Red." a familiar voice says above me.

I look up and smile.

"Reign!" I say. She winks at me, holding the debris from crushing us.

"Hey look at that. You got it on your first try this time." She teases.

She then nods her head to the side and shifts her body, making a path for me to crawl out.

"Go, quickly before Little El starts crying again." She says.

I knew I could count on her. I nod and do as she says. I immediately start squeezing my way through the tight space, coughing every now and then because of the dust.

Eventually I make it out and sigh. I hear Kara crying out my name and she's definitely crying.

"Kar, over here, I'm okay." I say and get up.

I'm immediately hit with a bear hug and tears soaking my dusty cloak thing. I hug back just as hard.

"They took the ship you came here on. If what I heard was correct, they are planning on resurrecting Reign again." Alura says sadly when we break apart.

"Jokes on them, I'm over here." a raspy tired voice says and Reign crawls out the same tight space I did.

"Reign!" Kara exclaims and drops down to help her up.

I hear Alura gasp beside me. I look at here and she's looking between Kara and Reign with an expression of disbelief and devastation.

"Ry..." She whispers.

Oh shit. Right...there's still that whole thing...well damn.

Reign and Kara both give her guilty and sheepish smiles. Reign gives a little wave, leaning on Kara, wincing in pain.

"I go by Reign now. Though everyone sometimes calls me Rei. Long time no see." She says.

"It can't be...wait...Reign? As in-" she looks at me in shock.

"Yep the very same." I say.

She looks back at the other two. Kara gives her a serious look, both of compassion and determination.

"We need to talk. First yes, Rei and I do remember what happened, second, all that will have to be explained later." She says.

"Little El is right, just because they won't be able to control me anymore does not mean they can't cause trouble on Earth." Reign says.

"If they left with the Harun El, chances are they are going to make another World Killer, with or without me, they will destroy Earth. We must get back." She adds.

"How, they took the ship and we can't even warn the others." I say.

"Wait...Kara you said there was a transmat portal on Earth?" Alura asks.

Kara nods.

"Maybe we can use that to get you back, your father was working on one. It is down in his old lab back at the Estate." She says.

Both Kara and Reign's eyes widen. I'm a little lost.

"She's right and we can use a hologram to send a message to them. If the High Priestess can contact me from here then we can too." Reign says.

Okay now I get it. That's actually pretty smart. I love alien tech. So many possibilities.

"We need to hurry. Now with them going to Earth, we have even less time." I say.

"What happened here? What is going on?" a voice says behind us.

Its the rest of the Council. On come on, really, now!

"We have a problem. Selena was the ememy Kara had warned us about, she tried to kill us all and has taken their ship to go destroy the Earth. We have to stop them." Alura says.

"What? Impossible. And who is she, and why does she looks so familer?" A councilman asks.

We all share a look. Might as well tell the truth.

"That does not matter right now. We need to go, now. Also we might need another piece of that Haren El. We still need to save Sam." I say.

Later.

I can't believe that worked.

Right now we're in Kara's dad's old lab trying to get the transmat portal to work but first use the hologram to contact Earth.

This should be fun.

"Okay, try it now." Reign says from under the table.

Kara nods and pushes some buttons before a screen pops up. Hey, that's the DEO, you can tell by the walls and Kara and Ruby's little books and stuff on the shelves.

This must be the A.I. Room. Great we got in. Thank you technology for ruining everyones privacy. I should be worried it's this easy.

"Hey, is anyone there! Hello!" Kara speaks to the screen.

"Wait, will this even work? Kara only you're the one that can access this room." I say.

"No, I had J'onn change it so only our family can access it." She tells me.

Suddenly the door on the screen opens and Winn walks in with a confused look. Yes! It work!

"Winn! Winn!" Kara says excitedly.

Winn looks at what I am assuming is Alura's A.I. He looks around like this is some joke or something. Honestly if I was in his position I would think the same.

 _"Okay that's creepy. Uh, I don't how you came on by yourself but I'm just going make a note here-"_ Winn starts.

"Wait Winn! It's me! Kara! Listen we have no time to explain but Alex, Reign and I are stranded. That rock the Harun El was on, it's Argo city. It survived. I've accessed my mother's hologram from here." Kara says.

"You need to get to that transmat portal we have stored in the basement and see if you can get it to work. I'll send you our location so we can sync that one and the one here." She says.

Winn is just staring at us. Again...same.

 _"Lena!...."_ He calls out and walks out the room fast.

Ah fuck.

"Well, that worked." I grumble.

"No this is perfect. Lena will believe me. And she can help with fixing the portal." Kara says.

Ever the optimistic one.

"Kara I love you but sometimes I worry." I say and she smacks my arm.

"You did sound a little insane Little El." Reign backs me up.

Alura has been silent this whole time and I can understand but we can tackle that some other time.

Winn comes back, talking a mile a minute with Lena in tow. Please let this work.

"Lena! It's me Kara! Please you have got to help us! We're stranded on Argo and the only way back is with the transmat portal." Kara says.

Lena narrows her eyes at us and folds her arms, analyzing.

 _"How do I know you're the real Kara and not someone trying to trick me into opening a portal for your own selfish reasons. Wouldn't be the first time."_ Lena says coldly and you can see the regret in her eyes.

"Baby I told you that wasn't your fault. Rhea was being a meanie and was playing on your emotions. Besides you helped save the Earth and me!" Kara says.

They both stare at us.

 _"Nope not buying it. Everyone knows that."_ Winn says and Lena nods as well.

 _"If you're my Kara. Tell me something only she will know. Something I have told her. Something not even Sam knows."_ she says.

"Gee, what does Kara know about Lena that Samantha doesn't? Samantha basically knows everything about her." Reign frowns.

Kara stares at the screen and then smiles, getting giggly.

"I'm sworn to secrecy! You told me to take it to my grave. If I say it now I break that promise." She says.

 _"That's unfair! Anyone who doesn't know what it is will say that."_ Winn says.

I agree. I would say that. Also what is this secret?sounds serious and scandalous. I don't want to be that bitch but come on.

 _"Fair point. Alright. If you are my Kara, I give you permission to reveal this, but only because it was bound to come out anyway."_ Lena says.

Yes!

"Okay. Lena used to have a crush on Alex!"

What!?

Later.

Reign and Kara are working on the portal with Lena and Winn who are working on the one on Earth.

After explaining the whole situation we immediately got to work. J'onn put every agent and agency around the world on high alert.

Reign had revealed that they would most likely head to the Sanctuary. J'onn had also revealed that Coville had escaped and well...Rei didn't take it very well.

She's also in bad shape, like Sam, her condition is getting worse. Lena told me they don't have much time and Sam is already having trouble breathing alone.

The Council had given us a piece of the Haren El. Turns out Selena and her friends did take some but Reign revealed that without her and her sisters DNA, they cannot make a World Killer.

We only have so much time before they figure that out.

Because if they do, they're heading for the DEO where Sam is, as well as Purity and Pestilence's blood.

We need to hurry.

I look over at Alura who is watching the two work. She must be so conflicted and devastated right now. I walk over to where she stands at the console.

"I never thought I'd see her again." She says softly.

"When they found out, they must have been so angry and upset." She adds.

Oh man.

"They were. It was hard for all of us. Them mostly, but it's what brought them closer. Despite not being enemies anymore, they were at each other's throats." I say.

"You must think I'm a terrible person for lying to Kara. For blocking her memories." she says.

"I don't. In fact I understand. I don't think it was right but I do get it. I've been in that position with my girlfriend's daughter." I say.

"When Ruby found out the woman behind the mask was her mother, she was heart broken. Seeing the disbelief and pain in her eyes..." I trail off as all those flashbacks and nightmares flood.

"I wanted nothing more than to make it all go away, but I didn't. Not because I couldn't but because I shouldn't." I add.

"The same thing happened to me not long ago. Finding out my father was working for the enemy. Against his will at first but..." I say.

It hurts to remember that time. To remember him. The scars still haunt me.

She looks at me confused.

"Long story." I say.

I turn to her and look her in the eyes. It's hard. She has the same face as Astra and I can't help but see myself thrusting a green blade through her chest and Kara's sad blue eyes holding so much betrayal in them.

Even if it wasn't directed at me at first. Still.

"We've all done things we thought at the time was the right thing. Sometimes we knew it wasn't but for the sake of the right reason we did." I say and look to Kara and Reign who are still working but can see them laughing and smiling too.

"But sometimes, those things happen for a reason. Their relationship might have started a little rocky but remembering who they were brought them here." I say.

"In order to do that. They had to lose themselves a bit. They forgive you. You should too." I finish.

She looks to be in thought for a while. Then she smiles with tears in her eyes. She looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." She says. I nod.

She the tilts her head that way Kara does when she's about to say some shit that will blow your mind.

"I forgive you too." She says.

Yep, there it is- wait...she forgives me...

"Kara told me what you had to do to save your friend. To save your family." She says.

I look away. The pain of that day still lurking in the depths of my soul. Astra did bad but she was not bad and killing her will forever haunt me.

"My sister after the day Ry died...was beyond saving. We had tried everything. Ry was her tether and something in my sister snapped that day." she says.

"Hearing what she did on Earth...I understand why you did what you did. And I do mourn for my lost half, I loved her." she looks at me.

"You were protecting your family. Just as she would have done. Knowing that Kara forgave her will help her soul rest in peace." she says and I can't help the tears that escape my eyes.

She pulls me in for a hug and the water works just start flooding. It hurts so much but I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off my shoulders.

I didn't realise just how much I had been carrying this with me until its all gone. I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"Thank you." I says and she smiles.

"Lena! Lena! What's happening!?" Kara shouts.

Fuck that's not good. I walk over to them and I'm just hearing chaos on the other line. Screaming and crashes, explosions and just noise.

 _"It's the Dark Kryptonians! They're attacking the DEO!"_ Winn yells.

No no no no no no no! We have to get down there now!

 _"Winn, get this thing going, I'm gonna go protect Sam and Ruby."_ Lena says.

"Be careful! You know where the Kryptonite stash is!" Kara yells.

"Come on Come on Come on!" Reign mumbles frantically fiddling with the wires.

 _"Fuck, there's one here! Hi!"_ Winn says.

Damnit one of them is there. They're going to kill him. Come on! Fucking shit!

"Got it!" Reign says and the portal comes to life!

Kara immediately runs through. We hear a scream and a crash.

 _"Oh shit, perfect timing thanks for the save."_ Winn says.

"We need to go now." I say.

"I'm coming with you." Alura says.

"No, you can't you need to say here it's too dangerous." Reign says.

"This isn't up for discussion and you can barely stand. Besides, this is personal." Alura says with strong determination.

Reign huffs.

"El's....stubborn. All of you." She says and then tosses me the Haren El.

"Once we cross over, get that to Lena and work on it. We'll handle the others." She says.

I nod. Next, we all walk through the portal.

**Reign's POV.**

I'm so weak but I have to help. As soon as we walk through the portal I feel an energy surge. Being close to Samantha must be working.

The whole place is in chaos. I turn in my hearing. Down at the main console room.

I immediately fly out and spot Kara and J'onn fighting one of the Dark Kryptonians. I growl. Selena!

"Where is she!?" Selena asks.

She's looking for me. I guess the ritual didn't work. That's why they're here. They either want me or my sisters blood. Or both.

Suddenly two figures crash through the top floor window and railing, falling to the ground. It's the other two Dark Kryptonians!

I look up and see Alexandra laying on the floor groaning but getting up and running toward Samantha and Ruby who are curled up next to each other while Lena works at the table frantically.

"I told you Selena. It's over, you can't win this." Ara says.

Then Alura lands next to her. Three against three. Though I do not like their odds. Who knows what tricks the High Priestess has up her sleeve.

I look around me, even with the energy surge, I'm still too weak. My body is slowly shutting down. Samantha...

But I have to help Kara...

Come on Reign, think!

Suddenly an Asian male human runs down the steps holding two blood viles. Oh no. I look around.

Nothing, I have to do something.

All three Dark Kryptonians heat vision starts. Okay I need to do something now. They're standing quite close together...i just need to knock them and knock them hard.

But how?

Suddenly shots ring through and I look up to see Alexandra firing her gun. Then she switches for one that is glowing green.

She fires it and a huge energy blast of Kryptonite sends the Dark Kryptonians into the air. Nows my chance. This might kill me.

I shoot off the ground and fly at full speed towards them. They're aligned up and with my last bit of energy, I pull back my fist and with momentum, punch all three in line and out the DEO sending them flying.

The Kryptonite burns my veins and I immediately hit the ground hard. Everything feels like it's on fire and I can't breathe. I can't move. My heart feels like it's going to burst.

Then I start feeling numb...

I can't feel anything...

"Reign!" someone calls out but it sounds so distant, so far away...

Kara's face is suddenly in front of mine, why is she crying... 

"Sam!"

"Mom!"

Other voices ring.

"She's flat lining! Get Reign up here! We have to merge them now!"

"Get Ruby out of here!"

"Mom! No please!" 

"Alex! You need to leave!"

"No! Let me go!"

"Alex you can't be in here like this!"

"I love her!"

I feel my body being lifted off the ground. Everything is so cold. My eyes feel so heavy.

I feel a soft bed under me and a warm, familiar presence beside me. I turn my head and come face to face with my other half.

 _"Samantha..."_ I say weakly.

I try reaching for her hand...

Everything goes black.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me...
> 
> How's was that heart to heart though...great right... Haha.. Still mad... Okay I'm just gonna... Bye!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic. Heart felt moments. Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! We are getting close people! It is almost here! The end is catching up on my ass!
> 
> I'm trying to get this done before my assignments start but that ain't happening so I'm a little busy at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 32

**Alex's POV.**

No! This is not happening! We're so close. They can't give up now. Not now! We need them! I need them!

"Come on! Work Goddammit!" Lena yells, tears running down her face as she inserts a modified and antidote version of the Harun El into both Sam and Reign.

I'm trying to get in there but Kara won't fucking let me go! Ruby is screaming her lungs out, sobbing for her mother who is flat lining and then coming back, and then flat lining again.

Same with Reign.

I can't handle losing Sam. I can't. We just got her back! We just got her back goddammit this is so unfair! Fuck!

My heart feels like it's being ripped out of my chest and that flat one note tone on the heart monitor is mocking me!

"Alex! Stop! You can't go in there! Not like this!" Kara says holding me tight.

"Let me fucking go! She needs me! I love her!" I cry.

My whole body is on fire and yet feels so cold, watching helplessly as the love of my life tethers the line between life or death with her other half.

"Mom! Please wake up! Mom! You can't do this! Not now! Let me go! Mom!" Ruby cries.

My heart breaks more at the sheer pain and devastation in her voice, her eyes red and wet with tears as she fights against Winn who also has tears in his eyes.

"Get them out of here, they cannot be here for this." J'onn says as he appears.

He walks up to me and takes me by my shoulders. My eyes are still on the glass, watching them.

"Alex! Alex listen to me. I know this is hard but I need you to calm down okay, Ruby needs you right now and you freaking out is only making her feel worse." he says, waving his hand in front of my face.

I turn to Ruby, who is now fighting against Kara's arms who is holding her back as she struggles to get to her mother.

Kicking and screaming in pain, eyes burning with tears in both anger and sadness. Kara is holding her tight and pulling her away.

You can see her heart breaking as Ruby pounds on her chest, probably hurting herself in the process.

My heart sinks and the betrayal in her eyes as she cries out in hate, saying it's her fault that she mother is lying on her death bed.

Blaming Reign for leaving when she should have been here. She doesn't mean it. But she needs someone to blame.

I look over at the sun beds. Sam and Reign laying side by side, hands touching and hearts in sync, both in beating and shutting down all at once. 

Both pale and look so fragile which I know is not what they are. They are both strong and I know they will get through this. They have to.

They _promised_!

"Alex! Look at me!" J'onn says turning my attention to him.

He's also crying.

"They will get through this, Alex! They are both strong and too stubborn to go out like this! But right now...your daughter needs you." he says.

My...my daughter...my daughter Ruby...he's right...I-I need to be with her...

I nod and he pulls me into a hug and kisses my head. It helps a little.

"Go, I'll watch over them and come get you as soon as something happens." he whispers.

I nod and immediately follow after Kara and a still frantic Ruby. We pass Alura on the way who looks just as devastated as the rest of us.

I mean why wouldn't she. Just a few hours ago she found out her trusted Captain of her guard who was brutally murdered had been resurrected and is back to the land of the living, only now to see her lying on her death bed...with an exact copy.

She must feel like she losing her all over again. I know that's how Kara is definitely feeling right now judging by her trembling figure as she drags Ruby gently into one of the board rooms to calm down.

Ruby is still beating on Kara and screaming. Immediately run up and pull her into my arms. She breaks down and I sink to the floor with her, rocking us back and forth as she clutches onto me, tears soaking my uniform.

I see Kara hobbling out the room, only to collapse in Alura's arms, sobs wrecking her body. I can barely make out their Kryptonease through the tears but I understand a little bit.

That scared thirteen year old that landed on our door step is back, feeling lost and powerless despite all the power she possesses.

"She's going to be alright, baby girl. I promise she's going to be fine. She's not dying today. Neither of the are. They're too stubborn for that." I whisper into Ruby's hair, trying to calm her tears.

Not exactly an easy task when my own are falling faster than light.

"I can't lose her, not again." Ruby sobs.

I hold her tighter and kiss her forehead.

"You won't. Your mom had some unfinished business and we both know she doesn't let anything go until it's finished." I say to her.

"Besides, she has to live. I haven't told her how much I'm in love with her, how much she means to me. How much you both mean to me." I just randomly start pouring my heart out to this girl.

It seems to be working for both of us.

"I still haven't told her how I sometimes picture us all on a much needed vacation from all the crazy that comes with our lives." I says and Ruby's sobs turn to hiccups.

"Me proposing in a very cheesy and probably very gay way just to see her give me that smile she does when I do something stupid or ridiculously weird." I say.

"With your permission of course. Lena will probably corner me at some point and give me the shovel talk. Reminding me that she can very well have me disappear without a trace if I ever break her best friends heart." I add.

"Who knows, maybe Reign will threaten kick me into orbit as well." I says and that gets her to smile through the fast flowing tears.

"There's still so much that has to be done. Has to happen. So many things we still have to experience together...so she can't die. She won't. I won't allow her to." I says and hold Ruby close.

"I will go all mad evil and bring her back myself. I am a scientist. I'll figure it out. Especially with Lena by my side. We all know she's crazy but we love her anyway." I smile when I feel her laugh a little.

"Just have faith and hope. She'll make it through this. We all will. And I know for a fact it's going to be dramatic because that's what your mom is." I say.

Ruby has calmed down and is just cuddling into as we sit, leaning against the wall in silence. Kara and Alura standing by the railing outside the room, also cuddled together.

"Yes! It's working!" someone shouts.

We all peak up at this. Then I see Lena running out the infirmary, tears running down her face and a big smile on her face.

"It's working, they're stablising. They're gonna be okay." She says and runs back inside.

I glance at Ruby, she has a big smile one her face, eyes lighting up again as hope and happiness returns. I must look the same.

We hear a whoosh and see Kara has already flown across to the infirmary. We immediately get up and make a break for it.

I nearly tripped over my own feet and feel flat on my face but Winn managed to catch me. Only because we crashed into each other because he was running there too.

I immediately run into the room, Lena, Kara, Alura and Ruby are standing at their bedside, Ruby has Sam's hand in hers, Kara has Reign's and Alura and looking at the twins in awe.

I walk over and join Ruby. Both Sam and Reign's complexion is coming back, their heart beats are strong and they're breathing normally.

I let out a sigh in relief.

"I don't get it, shouldn't Reign have merged with mom by now?" Ruby asks.

"The Harun El has only just started working, it will probably take a while before they're completely merged." Lena says and wipes her eyes.

"This is so strange. I never thought I'd see her again, and now...there's _two_ of them." Alura says gently running her hand through Reign's hair.

"How did all of this happen? Surely what you told me back on Argo isn't all that had happened." She asks looking at Kara.

"I don't know everything, only from when met again when Lena introduced me to Sam." Kara says.

We all get comfortable, and sit down, knowing certain parts of the story will hurt.

"I had no idea she was from Krypton, no one did, not even her." Kara starts.

"It was a surprise for us all. I mean her whole life she showed no signs of being like Kara. She could get hurt, didn't have superpowers and the most obvious is that she could get pregnant." Lena says.

Alura frowns at this. I hate this fact as much as Kara does. She loves kids and knowing she can't have of her own is a little downer.

"Due to their physical indestructibility, their bodies will not be able to adapt to the needed changes in order to inhabit a growing fetus. They're infertile as long as they have their powers." She explains.

"That also means I can't get my period either, which, if witnessing Alex's and Lena's suffering is any indicator, I am very grateful for at least that." Kara says and we all have to smile at that.

"Lucky..." Ruby mumbles into my chest.

"I still do not understand. If she is not human, and is Kryptonian how is it that she was able to fall pregnant and get hurt?" Alura asks, still confused.

"After that day she died on Krypton, whatever they did, they had rewritten her genetic code with more than just her Kryptonian genes." Kara says.

"Like I said before, she had arrived on earth as a baby, my guess is they started from scratch. Anyway, her Kryptonian genes were dormant while the little extra spice had kept her alive." she adds.

"Her other traits had masked her Kryptonian half until maturity, only then would Reign take over the host body, Sam." Lena says.

"In order for Sam to survive until maturity, she was to blend in with the dominant species and enough traits to defend herself but also not give away her true form, hince her physical vulnerability." I say.

"Not to mention Mom senses. There's no way she could have been human with those. She could sense everything and anything!" Ruby says.

"That too." Lena laughs.

"That is both fascinating and disturbing in a sense considering it's purpose." Alura says.

"Yeah." we all say in unison.

"Anyway, since she was pregnant with Ruby around the same age Reign was supposed to take over, the...Awakening had been delayed." I say.

"If that was the case and if what Kara said about the World Killer's is correct, after the pregnancy, shouldn't have Reign come forward then?" Alura asks.

That's a good question. One all of us had asked ourselves for a long time. Luckily, Reign herself had provided answers through Sam.

"Reign had been watching the world through Sam's eyes and her perspective changed. Especially after Ruby was born. She refused to become what they made her to be." I say.

"Unfortunately, about two years ago, Ruby's life was endangered when she got trapped under a tower when some people attacked the harbor during the unveiling of a Supergirl statue." Lena says and her voice drops remembering who was behind it.

"Reign been forced to push forward a bit to help Sam save her, ultimately unlocking the one thing she tried to avoid." Kara says.

"That's when it all started. From there it all panned out. Mom started acting weird, having nightmares." Ruby says and curls into me.

"Then one day, she went to her mom's house for a visit. She came back and said she had found out something about her and she need to figure things out. She left again but she didn't tell me where." she adds.

"What had happened before that was, at a press conference of mine, there was a shooter, she was shot but the bullet did not pierce her skin. Of course at the time none of us knew this because she never told us." Lena says.

"We didn't know that she had found her pod and a crystal beacon that lead her to the Fortress of Sanctuary." Kara says.

"Like the Fortress of Solitude?" Alura asks.

"Yes...but worse in a way. That's when it all went down hill apparently. Sam says that Reign's code had been rewritten and she became a puppet to the cult." I say.

That story still gives me shivers. None of them deserve that.

"After that she started acting even weirder, forgetting things and where she'd been that night and what happened." Ruby says.

"Then cases started popping up about criminal murders and killings. The World Killer symbols branded at the scenes and at random places." Kara says.

"We asked your A.I. But it claimed to not know anything about it." She adds and Alura looks down.

"At the same time Sam had started experiencing black outs and missing time. Not remembering much and being very confused about all these cases." Lena says.

"Around Christmas time, Reign and I had our first meet. Obviously we did not recognise each other, or at least she didn't recognize me because I didn't know her face because of the mask." Kara rambles.

Alura must feel like complete shit now, knowing that if either Kara or Reign or Sam had recognized the other, a lot of what happened could have been avoided.

It's not her fault though. Life just sucks.

"Eventually, after a particularly hard battle on Fort Rozz that I had launched to a man killing star or whatever, a story for another day, the barrier that separated Sam and Reign was broken." Kara says.

"Sam had realized something was wrong with her and immediately came to me for help. We did every test but nothing out of the ordinary came up." I say.

"We didn't know what was going on until one day, mom disappeared while we were at the ice rink. I called Aunt Lena as soon as possible." Ruby says.

"When Ruby had told me that this wasn't the first time, I had started putting two and two together. Every time Sam disappeared, Reign would show up somewhere." Lena says.

"It was just a hunch until I had seen it for myself. Sam had come to my office looking for Ruby. I had told her she was safe and let slip that she knew her mother was _'sick'_." she adds with air quotes at the word _'sick'_.

"She got mad and Reign flickered briefly before retreating. After that she passed out from shock and I immediately called one of my guards and had her put in my private labs." Lena says.

"Knowing that she was in fact Reign, I couldn't letting her free, so I kept her contained. I never told anyone. Not even Kara." she adds.

"Let's just put it out there, Lena had no idea Kara was Supergirl, she thought they were friends and if Kara knew then she would have told Supergirl." I say with a teasing smile at Lena who glares at me.

It's just so funny! She literally figured out Sam was Reign, who wears a mask and a different voice, so fast with conspiracy theories, yet she could not tell that her girlfriend was Supergirl! I mean what.

"Oh whatever okay. Point is, as much as I trusted them, I didn't trust that the DEO or some other government enforcement wouldn't have done some horrible experiments or something. Yes she had a World Killer counter part yes but she was also my friend." Lena defends herself.

"Wait...you did not know Kara was Kryptonian? Kara you never told her?" Alura says.

"At first it was mostly my fault. I told her not to tell Lena when they first met. To say I had my suspicions about her back then is an understatement and I regret it." I say.

"After that I was just too afraid about what would happen if I did tell her. It was killing me but I wanted to keep her safe. She already had a target on her back because of her family name. I didn't want to add onto that." Kara whines.

"Which was kind of ridiculous if you think about it. I mean the world knew you were friends, isn't that basically the same concept." Ruby points out.

Okay... Yeah no that's a good point. Turns out we're just idiots.

"Well now I just feel stupid." Kara says with a frown.

"Rightfully so." I add and Kara glares at me but I just smile back.

"Anyway, while we had our hands full with the rest of the World killers, Lena was working on a cure." Kara says.

"Us ultimately failing in trying to find Reign and capture her annoying sisters is what lead us to L-Corp where Lena had Sam. They found her and broke her out as Reign." I add.

"All secrets came to light after that. Lena's secret kryptonite knowledge and stash. Kara's identity as well as Reign's. Ooh it was a dark time for everyone." I shiver.

"Then we had to somehow track Reign and her sisters but had no idea where they were. They did some witchcraft and I had picked up on a telepathic broadcast of some kind." Kara says.

"Eventually we had Lena and myself go into Kara's subconscious to the same place the broadcast had sent her, I'm sure Kara told you about what we found during the meeting with the Council." I say.

Alura nods.

"Anyway, we managed to find Sam and have her switch places with Reign long enough for her to send us a location." Lena says.

Kara's eyes downcast here. She's remembering how Reign had almost killed Lena that day. That is what ultimately made the two stop fighting, realizing that they almost lost each other that day.

"Once we got the location we immediately went to it and battled them. We royally sucked if I do say so myself." I add.

"It took Julia breaking through Purity and then her and Pestilence killing each other, Reign leaving and Lena high tailing our asses out of there for us to even be here today." I say softly remembering it vividly.

I look at Sam and Reign, feeling a shadow cast over me.

"It was the first time we saw humanity in Reign that wasn't influenced by Sam. Watching her sisters tear each other apart the way they did....it would get to anyone." I add.

"Seems the code of family follows Ry wherever she goes and no matter who she is." Alura says.

True. Seeing the loyalty and dedication to family that lead to her demise back on Krypton and to see the same thing here on Earth in both Reign and Sam...it's amazing.

"What about you Ruby? Where were you during all of this?" Alura asks.

Ruby sighs and cuddles closer to me, I hold her tight as she remembers those days stuck bored and worried about her mother in the Luthor Mansion.

"I was at a secure and secret location with my babysitter. It was for my own protection that no one but Lena knows where I was. I didn't really understand why but I knew Reign and her sisters were a problem so I guessed that why." she says.

"Though I messed up because Reign found me. Though I wouldn't have made the call if someone had just told me what was going on." She adds and that looks at me specifically and I roll my eyes.

We've been over this.

"Anyway...luckily I was there with her when Reign showed up and luckily for us Kara and Mon El arrived before anything else could happen." I say.

"And the rest you know." Kara finishes.

"Right. I suppose it all makes sense now. Though I still hate that they had to go through all of that." Alura says sadly.

"Wait, I keep hearing about Mon El, what's the story there?" she asks with a frown.

We all groan.

"That bad?" Alura raises an eyebrow.

"She dated him." I say nonchalantly.

"Alex!" Kara exclaims.

Alura's eyes widen and Kara glares daggers at me. I just shrug. Might as well get it out there now. Alura turns to Kara who laughs nervously.

RING! RING!

"Saved by the bell! Hallelujah! Supergirl is needed." Kara immediately gets up and zooms out the room.

Lena starts laughing uncontrollably and so do I. It hilarious, come on.

"uh Alex...we have a problem..." Kara says as she comes back with a scared expression on her face.

Then we hear several explosions go off in the distance. What the fuck.

"What was that, that did not sound good." Ruby says a little afraid.

"Kara...?" I ask as I get up and run over to her.

She grabs me and flies us over to the DEO balcony. As soon as we get there I gasp. Spots of National City are smoking...explosions ringing and people screaming below.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"It's the cultists. They planted bombs all over the city and are dedonating them. I also picking up some very huge seismic activity and vibrations under water near the harbors." Winn says as he and J'onn join us.

"Covile said if Reign didn't bring the awakening, he would do it himself. This might be what he meant. That's why they broke him out. And I fear he will contact the Dark Kryptonians." J'onn says.

No no. Not now. Oh hell to the no. This ends now. No more surprises. This fucking cult has been a grade A pain in my ass and I am sick and tired of it. My girlfriend and her twin are laying in a hospital bed because of them.

"Winn, find those bombs and the cultists. Send every squadron we got down. Kara, you, J'onn and James go down and get everyone to safety. We have to get people off the streets and out of those burning buildings." I say.

They share a look but nod. Kara and J'onn immediately take to the skies.

"I'll help." Alura says as she comes up.

I nod. We're going to need all the help we can get. Alura follows J'onn and Kara. I turn to Winn.

"Find me Covile." I instruct him.

He frowns but nods, typing on his tabelt. I turn back to my city under attack.

"This ends today."

Meanwhile.

**Sam's POV.**

Oooh everything hurts. What is happening. Where am I. What am I laying on and why is it so fucking hard, my back goddamn.

Maybe I should open my eyes. Yeah let's start with that. Idiot.

I slowly but surely blink my eyes open and...it's very dark in here...is that red? Shit wait...no way.

I shoot up into a sitting position. Aw fuck! I'm in the Sanctuary! No no, this can't be happening! That's impossible...

Wait a minute, is this the real Sanctuary or the mind Sanctuary? Because the last thing I remember is passing out in a sun bed-

Reign!

I saw her! She flew in and knocked the shit out those cloaked chick's. I think one of them was the High Priestess...I don't know, that's all I saw before eventhing went dark.

This is the mind Sanctuary! And if I'm here, then maybe she is too. She has to be. I have to find her.

I get up off the hard floor. God this place still creeps me out. Gross. Okay, so if I were Reign...where would I be?

That's a stupid question, what's wrong with me.

Well if she was also brought to the spirit world like I was then she has to be around here somewhere.

Can I feel her?

Yeah, I can. She is here! Where though, the bond is weak after, we both, probably almost died. Oof that's a thought I don't want to go back on.

Kay, let's see. Well I'm in the control room so...she could be in the sleeping quarters or maybe that secret room we're not supposed to know about.

Well gotta start somewhere.

Later.

I've been walking around his place for two hours! How have I not found her yet! I even went outside what the fuck.

I know she's here, I can feel her! Jesus, where are you Reign. I swear if she's just chilling somewhere I am going kick her into the sun!

"Samantha!" Oh speak of the devil.

I turn around and well, there she is, running towards me. I can't help the relief flowing through my body at seeing my own face.

"Goddammit Rei I've been looking all over for you." I say and meet her half way.

I immediately pull her in for a hug and a sudden fullness takes me. It sucked not having her with for those two days, and not just because I was basically dying.

That empty void feeling was unbearable.

We pull back and I give her a once over.

"Are you okay, you must have taken a bit of a hit when you fell after socking those chicks out the building, I felt it." I ask her.

"I am fine, nothing that won't heal immediately. What about you, do you still feel weak, is anything wrong?" she asks me.

"Only a little sore all over but that's probably because I'm healing, it's getting better though." I answer.

She breaths a sigh of relief and smiles pulling me in for a hug I cannot help but fall into. It just feels so good to finally have her back.

"I was so worried about you." We say in unison and then laugh.

When we pull back again...I punch her arm.

"Ow! What was that for, what did I do!" she whines.

"Really, Jumping into a kryptonite blast, what the hell is wrong with you. You could barely stand and you thought flying into death was a great idea." I say. 

"I had to, the High Priestess and her scribes were dangerous. I did not like the odds. Especially when they turned their sights on Alexandra and that male human who had my sisters blood as well as ours." Reign defends herself.

"Kara and the rest could have handled it." I scold her.

"No. No they wouldn't have, trust me, Kara was also just getting her powers back and Alura was just getting the hang of them, surprisingly." Reign says.

"That's actually amazing how fast she learned how to control them, especially the sensory overload. You think it's maybe because she is older or because she's probably had them before on another planet she visited that had a yellow sun?" she rambles.

I'd be mad at her losing her train of thought but that was just adorable. Reminds me of Alex and Lena when they nerd out.

"If you weren't so cute, I'd smack you right now." I say after a moment.

She just stares at me, blinking in confusion.

Right, I forgot this is Reign I'm talking to. She doesn't know what a compliment is.

"Whatever never mind. So...what no? Is something supposed to happen, have we merged already?" I ask.

"Oh, uh. No I am afraid not. I am actually just as confused. I've been running around the dark valley for the last two hours looking for answers." She says.

Great...now what?

"Maybe we can help with that."

Both Reign and I jump and the sudden new voice. Jesus how did we not hear anyone approach us. And who the fuck thought it is a good to sneak up on us. I will throw down before I ask questions.

I turn around and oh my god please tell me I'm dreaming...

**Reign's POV.**

****

****

No...Impossible...

"Sister...it has been a while."

It's Purity... And Pestilence... Here.. Alive...are they alive? No that is not possible I watched them die. I felt them die.

Wait...is this a trick? What kind of witchcraft?

"Oh shit, please tell me this isn't real." Samantha whispers.

I steel my shock and nerves, pulling her behind me protectively. What ever happens, she must stay safe.

"Relax you two. We are not here to cause any harm. We are here to help." Purity says.

"How are you here. I watched you perish." I ask and curse my voice for wavering at the end.

"We are not really here. Though you did summon us." Pestilence says.

"I did no such thing!" I growl out.

Samantha grabs my arm, a sign for me to calm down. I cannot, my sisters...my deceased family is standing before me and I do not know what to make of it.

"Not consciously no. Though you've been thinking about us a lot, haven't you." Purity says softly.

I clinch my jaw and fight back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Samantha stands closer, her presence calming.

"How can I not..." I say but my voice betrays me, I sound so weak.

"What happened to us was not your doing, sister." Pestilence says as she and Purity step forward.

"Just as my death was not yours, Sam." another voice says from behind us.

Instinctively I pull Sam away and behind me as I turn. My eyes widen at who stands at the other door way.

"P-Patricia..." Samantha whispers.

She holds onto me tightly, hiding her face in my neck. Wet tears fall onto my skin and a pain in my chest.

"It's not real, please tell me it's not really, Rei..." She whimpers.

I can't even answer her. This is so strange and it feels so wrong. It's like my deepest regrets have come back to haunt me. My deepest pain being brought to the surface.

The two very things I will never forgive myself for.

And now...I am caught between them and with me, unfairly, so is Samantha. This is my doing, I brought this on her. She doesn't deserve any of this.

"I am so sorry Samantha." I say into her hair, my own tears falling now, unable to hold them back.

What am I to do now? All I've ever done was cause harm and make her life difficult. Will me still being a part of her really makes things better?

Or will I just continue to hold her back?

She had just started getting her life back together and it was perfect. She got her daughter back. Her friends, her family, her career...she even got Alexandra, the strong fierce woman she had been pining over since they met.

Probably would have been able to work up the courage to be honest and tell Alexandra how she felt sooner if I had not cursed her with my presence.

I was not lying when I had told Ruby I do not have to live for Samantha to live as well. I am not sure how but I know it is possible. Maybe-

"You think so little of yourself that you believe your death is the answer, sister?" Purity says with a sad tone.

Samantha clings onto me, as if that statement alone will tear me away from her.

"It seems you carry on your shoulders a weight heavier than you can manage." Pestilence says.

"This is my fault. I did this." I say.

"If I had been better, I could have stopped you tw from killing each other. If I had been better, I would not have killed Samantha's mother." I add.

If I had just been better...none of this would have happened.

"Stop blaming yourself Rei, this isn't on you! This is that Priestess and her bitch cult that did this to us." Samantha says and looks me with determined wet eyes.

"I still did it..." I whisper and glance at Patricia then back at her, my tears not stopping.

"Hey..." She says and turns my face to hers.

"There's nothing you have done that I have not forgiven." She says.

"A terrible decision really." I say completely serious.

She actually does smack me this time. On my arm. Not hard but I still felt it.

"It seems Reign is the most scarred of us all." Patricia says.

"Definitely not the monster I had met." She adds.

Ouch. That stung. It is the truth which makes it hurt worse.

"Much has changed." Purity says.

"We all are not who we once were when this all started." Pestilence says.

"Why are you all here?" I ask, still confused.

"You both a little lost, we're here to help you find your way. As you have summoned your sisters, Sam had called for me." Patricia answers.

"Reign believes she's responsible for her sister's deaths and you believe mine was yours." she says and looks at Sam.

"I had wished I could have stopped it." Samantha whispers curling into me.

"We all have wished for things to have changed." Purity says.

"When Reign remembered her past...so did we." Pestilence says.

"By default I saw it as well, being a figment of this place and in your lives. No one deserves what happened to you." Patricia says.

"I do not understand." both Samantha and I say in unison.

"You're holding yourselves back from completely merging. This whole time there has been a barrier between you." Purity says.

"You both hold what happened in that year in your hearts. The pain, the regret is holding you back. In order to merge, you need to forgive yourselves." Pestilence says.

"Sam, I know you wish we could have worked things out. Not a day had went by that I didn't regret what I did to you. I shouldn't have let you go." Patricia says.

"I should have told you about how I found you the second I had the opportunity. I'm so sorry I wasn't the mother you needed." She adds softly.

Sam sobs and runs into her mother's arms. I took this away from her. She could have had this. Ruby could have had a grandmother. I've destroyed this family.

"You are being too hard on yourself, sister." Purity says and she and Pestilence come up beside me.

"I did this..." I whisper sadly and pain and heat spreads from my heart through my body.

"They forgive you. You should too. Make it right, by being here for her. She needs you and not just because of your power." Pestilence says.

"You did not see how she was without you. She was a mess. She could barely sleep. She just felt that emptiness. A piece missing. For so long she's had you...she can't lose you now Reign. Not after everything you've all been through." Purity says.

"And you need her too." my youngest sister adds.

Was it really that bad? She could have just been that way because she missed Alexandra.

"How do I go from here?" I ask them. 

"Do what was always meant to be. Take back what was taken from you. From us." Purity says.

I look at them, like me, they have the scars of war in their eyes, the pain of memory, remembering a life stolen from us twice. Our own, then our hosts.

"Reign you have an opportunity neither of us have. You can still fix your mistakes. We can't. You can still make right with Samantha." Pestilence says.

"What about you?" I ask.

They both smile at me sadly and it hurts. I feel more tears coming.

"It seems our story ends here. Once you and Samantha merge, everything will be as it should. The hold the cult had us will break and we'll all be free." Purity says.

"But then you will be gone for good." I whisper painfully.

"We will be with you always, sister. You can set our souls free but we will always be a part of you." Pestilence says.

Unable to hold it in any longer I break, tears falling rapidly and my entire being trembling.

"I am so sorry..." I whimper out and they pull me into their arms as I cry.

I cling onto them. I don't want them to go. I want them to stay. I want us to be a family. I lost them once I don't want to do that again...

They pull back and smile at me. They actually look...happy. How can I even think about taking that away from them.

"Be Strong big sis." Pestilence says.

"El Mayarah." Purity says.

I smile at them, pulling them in for one last hug. I need to be with them one last time.

"El Mayarah."

Later.

**Sam's POV.**

I wake up immediately after Reign and I drink that holy water type shit Patricia and her sisters showed us.

Shit was nasty but it worked.

I open my eyes and shit. Is. Bright! God I forget how everything turns HD with super powers, damn.

"Mom!" I'm immediately hit at full speed.

Jesus how is she not hurt after that, I'm like hitting cold hard steel.

"Hey baby." I say and kiss her little head.

 ** _'You know, I think her powers have started coming in. No one should survive that collision.'_** Reign says.

Ah, feels good having her back. It sucked without her commentry and dry dad joke humor and irritating inappropriate jokes and sometimes imagery.

She wasn't kidding when she said we see what the other is thinking. And Reign has no shame let me tell you.

"Sam! Thank goodness your alive, we nearly lost you." Lena runs and hugs me as well.

"Oh I know, I chewed Rei out already." I say.

 ** _'I regret nothing.'_** she comments.

"Is she, you know, still there?" Ruby asks.

"Yep, and a pain as usual." I say with a smile.

Suddenly several explosion sound in my ear. I look around, where is everyone, this place is basically deserted.

Sirens and screams make themselves known and then more crashes and explosions. I briefly catch familiar voices like Kara and J'onn with an unknown but some how know voice amongst them.

"What is going on out there? Where is everyone?" I ask. Both their faces drop.

"It's the cultists. They rigged the city with bombs. Kara and everyone else went out to protect the public and stop them." Lena says.

"And Alex went after Covile. Mom I'm scared." Ruby adds with worry.

What! She went after Covile! Alone! What is she thinking.

 ** _'Revenge, probably. But we must find her, the Dark Kryptonians are still out there.'_** Reign says.

Fuck, that too.

I get off the bed. We have to do something and do it now.

"Where are they? Reign and I are going to do what we can, any sign of the Dark Kryptonians?" I ask, pulling out the drips and what not.

"Not yet but that is what worries me. They're stronger than regular Kryptonians as well, though not as much as you and Reign." Lena says.

"Winn is feeding them information through the comm. We're spread thin, there's too much happening." Ruby says.

I grab her hands, she's shaking and her heart is beating so fast. She's terrified.

"Listen baby, I am going go out there and find Alex and the rest. Then we're going fix this. And this time, I promise, I swear to you, everyone is coming home." I say to her.

I pull her in for a hug. She's so scared. Like she's afraid to let me go. I promise to come back to her. You hear that Rei, we ain't dying today!

Lena walks in with our suit. Ugh I still hate this thing but I guess we don't exactly have an alternative. And ain't no way I'm putting on Kara's skirt oh hell no.

I quickly spin into it. It sucks and I feel so gross.

 ** _'Look on the bright side. When we finally bring the cult down. They'll know who did it. They'll know they brought this on themselves.'_** Reign says.

Good point.

"You guys stay here and help Winn. Lee did your back up arrive?" I ask. I remember her saying something about that.

"I don't know, I-" suddenly another explosion rings, quite close this time.

"Nevermind, just stay safe please. I'll be right back." I say and kiss them both on the head.

I speed over to the balcony and holy shit it looks like war out there. I feel both mine and Reign's rage flare.

"Ready Rei?"

**_'Born Ready'._ **

This ends today.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, so cute! Rei and her sister saying goodbye for the last time legit had me cry writing. No joke.
> 
> "everything turns HD with super powers.." ha! I've always thought this. That's probably what it's like right. Like from normal graphics to that high definition blinding shit that make your eyes burn.
> 
> Reign needed closure just as much as everyone else I'm just saying.
> 
> Lena who did you call! Who is yo back up!
> 
> Sam and Reign about to bring the pain and Alex is fucking pissed as shit right now. Good luck Covile lol. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battles Part 1. Reunions as back up arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeet doggie! I was excited writing this chapter and y'all will find out why.
> 
> This was fun to right. You can also see a bit of where my mind was at during season 3 on some things.
> 
> Without further adieu.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 33

**Alex's POV**

"Winn you sure this is the right location, I don't see anyone?" I say as a walk through the old abandoned prison yards.

This place was shut down because so many prisoners escaped. I Can see why. This place is a mess. Can definitely break out this thing no problem.

No guard posts, whack fencing, too many blind spots and horrible infrastructure. Seriously I bet I could just kick down a wall myself.

 _"Yeah, positive, try the court yard, I'm picking up a signature there. Be careful. There's more than one."_ he says.

"Copy that." I say and carry on walking through this weird place.

After helping out a bit in the city, getting everyone to safety until Winn found Covile's location, I immediately grabbed my bike and speed down here.

 _"Oh and btw, Sam is awake. She just took off to help the rest."_ He adds.

My heart leaps in my chest and relief fills my being. This is great. She's awake. And it sounds like she's back to normal. Well...as normal as she and Reign are.

Reign's probably going crazy right now. Must be losing her mind. Oo I feel sorry whoever end up on the other end of her anger.

Unless it's that Priestess bitch, she can choke.

 _"Whoa- wait a minute, something ain't right here- Alex get... Al....out...there...! Al...get...lex!"_ Winn's voice comes through broken.

That does not sound good.

"Winn? Winn! Winn! What's going on! Winn! Damn it!" I say.

My comm must have cut off. Makes sense though, this place is uber creepy and if Covile is here he probably got some shit over that is interfering with our tech.

I grip my gun tighter at my side as I walk with more caution. Senses on high alert. I don't like this but what else was I expecting right.

I walk closer to what I am assuming is the court yard and I hear voices. I can recognize Covile's. I feel my anger flare at just the sound of his voice.

I immediately pick up speed.

I see two cultists walking down the hall way. They see me but I run up and round house kicking the one and close lining the other, knocking them out instantly.

Three others come out from a door on the left and I pull out my hand gun, shooting them all in the shoulders.

They all drop and I kick all three in there heads, knocking them out as well. My shoots rang out so they know I'm here. No element of surprise now.

I start running down the hall, hitting down anyone that pops up and tries to stop me. I don't fucking care about theses chumps. I want that dick head, bitch monkey.

As soon as I get to the court yard entrance I see him standing there with two other cultists. The two are pretty big and run at me. While Covile tries to make a break for it.

I duck the one guy's punch and knee him in the nuts, he groans and then I elbow him on his spine. The other swings and I side step him then twist his arm, kick him in the chest, spin and round house kick them both in the face.

They drop and I turn to my main target, gun drawn.

"Covile!" I yell out and he stops in his tracks. Slowly turns toward me.

"I've had just about enough of you and your bitch ass mother fucking band of shit head whacky dicklicks." I say walking closer.

"Agent Danvers, what a pleasant surprise." he says.

"Shut your bitch ass up. I'm taking you in and ending this all now. I'd kill you where you stand but I ain't like that. I'm not like you and your sick cheerleading squad." I say.

He gives me a sinister smile. Ugh, gross.

"That's funny. Because I was just talking about how you would make a perfect candidate for Power." he says.

"Fuck you and your WorldKillers." I growl.

"They are not going to save you." I add and step forward.

"That's where you're wrong." he says and smiles.

He looks up and behind me. My eyes widen when I hear the familiar hum of heat vision. I look back and see two straight shots of Lazer fire coming my way.

I immediately tuck and roll out the way. I see one of those Dark Kryptonians touch down in front of me. She smiles at me with such smugness. In the corner of my eye I see Covile trying to run away.

Looking this wrinkly bitch in her ugly smug mug, I lift my arm up and shot Covile as his running. He yelps and drops, unmoving.

"He was right. You would make a perfect Power." She says.

"Bite me!" I spit back.

She growls and her eyes light up. Ready, I switch on my special gloves, activating the kryptonite in them and socking her across the face.

He head snaps back but I don't wait for her to catch her breath as I whip out my special alien gun Winn made for me and blast her across the court yard.

"Welcome to Earth, Bitch."

**Reign's POV.**

I am flying towards what I am assuming is a fight between Director J'onn and one of the Dark Kryptonians. I heard Alura on her way there too as well as a call for the other two Dark Kryptonians.

 _'Where's Kara? And Alex?'_ Samantha asks me.

"I am not sure, I am still searching." I say.

My ears are open and senses high to their peak and I'm trying to find them through all the chaos. There is just so much happening.

 _'God I hope they're okay. Alex maybe be badass but she's not bulletproof.'_ Samantha says.

"I am sure she is fine. Kara is probably with her. Those two make an incredible team, unstoppable even. I'd hate to be on their bad sad when they get toge- oof!" I am suddenly hit in my back from behind.

Okay...um..ow? I mean I felt that but it did not really hurt.

 _'What the fuck was that, who hit us?'_ Samantha growls.

I turn around and see a fist flying my way. I just tilt my head, grab it and twist the person's arm then flip and toss them a small distance away.

As soon as I get a good look I sigh and groan. This is just what we needed.

 _'Oh my God, That's Superman!'_ Samantha says and then starts laughing.

I do not understand why this is funny to her but it's not important. The man is trying to attack me. Kal El flies at me again, I move to the side just as he gets close.

He goes pass but I grab him by his red cape before he can go any further. I pull him back and hold him up by the back of his suit.

"Kal El, stop it. I am not the enemy." I say calming.

He growls and swings. I block easily. He kicks. I block. He shoots his heat vision, I evade. I roll my eyes at each of his fruitless attempts. It's like fighting a toddler who is having a tantrum.

"Seriously, stop. You are embarrassing yourself. Your cousin could not defeat me, what makes you think you can?" I say.

"You attacked my family and my planet. I will make you and your evil cult pay." he says.

Again I roll my eyes when he tries to attack again. Wow he is so much worse than Kara, this is devastating. This is Metropolis City's protector.

Samantha is laughing herself to stitches. I am pretty sure she is crying as well.

 ** _'You wanna take this one?'_** I ask.

Because this fool is not going to hear anything I say.

 _'Yeah sure, because that's a good idea, show him split personalities in the same body when he does not know the real story, clearly.'_ Samantha says between her giggles.

"Stop fighting me, son. This is not working. Just let me explain." I say.

He still carries on.

"Do you not watch the news or something. I am not the enemy. The Dark Kryptonians are not my team. I am on your side." I try.

He ignores me and takes another swing. I bat his arm away like he's an annoying sibling. This is so sad.

"Seriously knock it off. I am trying to explain the situation to you but you won't listen." I say with another roll of my eyes.

"Kal El stand down, please, don't make me have to hurt you." I say.

He just carries on. I will admit his persistence is admirable but right now it is just annoying.

I hear a fluttering cape in the distance and a familiar heart beat. Sighing, I grab Kal El's arm when he swings again and I toss I'm in Kara's direction.

As expected, she catches him with a confused expression. He looks at her and points at me.

"This World Killer is trying to trick me into believing that she is one of us. That she is on our side while her lackies terrorize the city." He says to her.

She frowns and then looks my way. As soon as she sees me her eyes go wide and she smiles. I give her a little wave and smile back.

"Reigny!" she screams and then speeds over, tackling me in a bone crushing hug, almost knocking the wind out of me.

Samantha starts laughing harder.

 _'Reigny!? Oh my God wait I'm crying.'_ she says, chuckling.

I groan and roll my eyes but hug Kara back.

"It is nice to see you too Little El. Please let go now." I say.

"Not until you say you love me." Kara giggles.

I groan and sigh again.

"Only if you promise to never call me that again." I retort.

"Not happening." She says.

"No deal then." I say dryly. 

She pulls back but doesn't let go. She looks at me with big blue eyes and an adorable pout. Oh Rao not the pout.

Samantha cannot stop laughing. She's definitely crying right now.

I let out a annoyed breath and sigh. Curse my human heart.

"Fine, I love you. Now let go." I say with no emotion.

She just smiles big and squeezes me again then let's go.

"Supergirl, what is going on here?" Kal El asks.

I forgot he was here. Kara turns to him with a confused expression.

"Kal, this is Reign. What do you mean what's going on. She's here to help us." she says.

Kal El just stares blank and untrusting. Kara gives him an annoyed look and folds her arms in disappointment and disapproval.

"Seriously you don't know. Dude it's all over the news. Rei isn't with the cult. She's my partner and my friend." Kara says.

"Reign? She's the one that beat you into a coma and destroyed half your city!" he exclaims angrily.

"Yeah, but she's also the one that took care of me on Krypton when I was little and was sacrificed by these evil cult ladies, well not them specifically but those before them. " Kara says.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" He says, confused even more now.

"It is a long story Kal. One that we don't have time for now. All you need to know is she's family. Despite what happened. None of this is her fault." Kara says strongly.

"Family!?" Kal says in disbelief and anger.

"There is no way she is family!?" he asks.

"She's more family than you are Kal!" Kara fire back.

 _'Ouch! Right through the heart.'_ Samantha winces.

"Okay, Little El, that was a little harsh. Keep in mind he does not know the whole story. He is not aware of our past or that I and Samantha are one." I say softly to her.

"Samantha? You mean Sam? Sam Arias? Alex's girlfriend?" he asks looking between us, eyes wide.

"Really, you know that but nothing else! You work for a media company, what's wrong with you how do you not know anything about-" Kara rants angrily.

I sigh and rub my forehead. This is ridiculous, we don't have time for this nonsense, we can sort this confusion out later.

 _'Gotta love family reunions.'_ Samantha quips.

"Okay, enough the both of you. Yes Kal El, I am part of Samantha." I say and take of my mask.

He gasps when he sees my face. I roll my eyes and put it back on.

"It is a long story but all you need to know is that the two of us share the same body. It is a complicated thing to explain but we do not have the time." I say.

"My creators and the cult are terrorizing the city and we must stop them before they find a way to wipe everything on this planet and turn it into New Krypton." I say.

He frowns then looks down, a certain distance in his eyes.

"I had an enemy that wanted to do the same thing." he says.

"Then you understand why we need to stop them. I am aware that you are confused and suspicious but I assure you I am no threat. These people, these Dark Kryptonians...they took everything from me twice already." I say.

"I will not let them have a third chance." I add.

He looks at me with so much mistrust but is thinking about it.

"Kal I know how this looks but you have to trust us on this one. Even my mother was sceptical but she came through." Kara says.

He looks at her with wide eyes.

"Your mother? Alura is alive!?" he says in shock.

Myself, Kara and Samantha all groan and sigh at this.

 _'Goddammit dude, get with the program!'_ Samantha exclaims.

"Long story as well. Look we will have time later, but look we have to stop these cultists and we are going to need your help." Kara says.

I hold out my hand for him to shake. He looks at it, then to me, then to Kara. He bites his lip, thinking. Then he sighs and takes my had shaking it.

"Awesome! Now I'm sure Lena told you gist of what's happening down here-" Kara starts.

"Lena? Lena didn't tell me anything." he says.

"Aren't you the back up she called? She said she called for back up." Kara says confused.

"I didn't get any call from Lena." he says.

I glance at Kara and she does the same. She looks so confused and now so am I.

"Well...if you're not the back up she called...then who is?"

**Alex's POV.**

My back hits the ground hard and the wind gets knocked out of me. I'm a little bruised from the alien beating I'm getting but I damn sure as hell got this bitch more than a few times.

She's bleeding and I'm happy. I look up and she's towering over me with a bloody smile, her wounds already healing. Fuck.

I raise my gun and she kicks it out my hand, cackling down at me. I just roll my eyes. All these dick heads are the same. Covile is still laying on the floor.

He ain't dead he just out. I think I hit his shoulder or spine or something I don't know but he ain't dead though. Good, the asshole can suffer.

"Foolish girl, did you really think you could defeat me. Pathetic." She sneers.

"You and your twisted girl band won't get away with any of this. We're going to take you down and you will answer for what you and your ansestors did to my family!" I growl and spit in her face.

She wipes it off and sneers down at me. Her eyes glowing with heat vision.

"It is a shame you are alone. I'm sure your family and that traitor would have loved to see you thrash and burn." She says and I get ready for pain.

Suddenly she's blasted across the court yard and into a bunch of exercise equipment and then into two walls. She doesn't get up but I know she's not dead.

The blast was green so I'm guessing Kryptonite.

"She's not alone." a voice from behind me says.

I freeze in my spot. I know that voice. I know that voice all too well. I haven't heard it in so long but holy shit do I know that voice. I hear foot steps coming my way but I don't dare move.

The foot steps come around until they stop directly in front of me. A hand then appears, offering to help me up.

I follow that hand with my eyes, up the arm to their face where a familiar dimpled smile shines.

"Need a hand?" they say.

"Maggie..." I all but whisper.

"Long time no see, Danvers."

**Reign's POV.**

We fly around the city, helping anyway we can. People get excited when they see Kal El, Superman and are happy he I helping.

Some even get a little excited when they see me, which is surprising. Children and the police officials the most.

We have not run into any of the Dark Kryptonians or the High Priestess but we did run into that vigilante hero male in the suit made of metal and a shield.

I could not see through his suit but I could recognize his voice even with the changer. It is one of Little El's friends, James Olsen, I presume. It seems him and Kal El are good friends as well.

Right now I am holding a building from falling once again with Kara. Alura is with us as well, holding it up. Kal El, Director J'onn and that one the call Guardian are inside helping people out to safety.

"Alright that's everyone." Kal El says when they're done.

Alura, Kara and I push the building back into place, then we fly around and stabilize it so it won't topple again.

Once we touch down on the ground, making sure all civilians are safe, three more explosions go off in the distance.

 _'Goddammit does it ever end!'_ Samantha says angrily.

I look to the others, ready for the next instructions but then something catches my eye. There in the sky, I spot two of the Dark Kryptonians.

Selena...

 _'Let's get that bitch!'_ Samantha growls.

I look around me. The others are talking about what to do next.

Then they all take off in different directions to go deal with the other explosions and cultists.

I turn back to the skies. They're gone but I now know their heart beats and they're still in the air. I feel my rage flare and my entire being heat up at the thought of them.

 _'It's time to end this Rei. They've hurt us and our family for the last time.'_ Samantha says.

Agreed. I then take off into sky at full speed in their direction. As soon as I get them in my sights, I force myself to go faster.

I yell when I get closer, they turn around and I connect them both in their jaws, sending them both out the sky and down to the ground.

I float until I reach the surface and where they landed. Still on the ground they look up at me and sneer.

They get up and dust themselves off.

"Traitor! You foolish imbecile!" Selena shouts.

"It is over! Surrender now. You will not win this. I am no longer your puppet. I know what your ansestors did to me. I will never serve you again!" I yell out and touch down.

People have gathered around but have stayed behind doors in cover. It is just myself and them on the street.

"Impossible! No one remembers the ritual." the other one says.

"Well I have and I know the truth about everything. We all do." I say.

"You betray your purpose! Your sisters!" Selena growls walking closer.

I feel more rage at the mention of my lost family. How dare they!

"Do not dare speak of them! You did to them what you did to me! Killed our past lives, brainwashed our new minds and had us do unspeakable things to the people of this planet that did nothing to deserve it!" I scream, a few tears brimming but I force them back.

"If they did not die at the hands of each other you would have made me kill them! You do not care about anything but yourself and your ideals!" I growl out.

"You could have ruled over this planet like a God!" the other Kryptonian says.

"No I would not have. You would have sacrifed me as well. Have me fly into the core and burn like the rest of this world! I am no God, nor do I want to be." I say.

 _'I did not know that.'_ Samantha says.

"You pathetic ungrateful child! We made you what you are! That symbol you wear! You serve that symbol! We own you!" Selena says.

I look down at my suit, the World Killer insignia standing proud in the middle of my chest. I sneer down at it.

I look back at them and reach for the insignia. Then I roughly rip and peel the thing off my suit, holdling it up so they can see. Then I activate my heat vision and burn it until there's nothing left.

"Not anymore." I say.

They both scream and come at me. I crack my neck and my fists, waiting.

I grab the one by her cape and pull hard, launching her into the air. I duck Selena's punch and hit her in the chest, before I upper cut her.

I hear the other coming back down and as soon as she does I dodge her attack, grab her by her cape again and swing her until I toss her into Selena.

Both of them go flying into the fire truck and then the gas station behind them. The whole thing goes up in flames.

"I say one more time! Stand down!" I demand.

I see movement and hear more angry screams. I roll my eyes. Why can't anyone just listen. I see them coming at me again. I look around and see a pole with a red shape on it. I grab it and wait, ready to swing.

"Maybe you need a sign."

**Alex's POV.**

I take Maggie's hand and she helps me up. Still smiling like this is normal and that it hasn't been like two years since we've seen each other.

"Some trouble you got yourself into. I'm not surprised though I am curious about how the hell all of this came to be. The news don't know shit." She says with a smirk.

"Maggie...what...how...why...what are you doing here?" I asks.

How is she here right now! Why is she here? How did she find me? Where did she come from? What is happening right now!

She just chuckles that familar chuckle that always sent butterflies off in my stomach. Still does a little.

"Well, I might not live in National City no more but this is still kinda my home. And last time I heard a World Killer was attacking, I couldn't do anything. Long story." She starts and waves off my next question.

"Now though, I can and that's why I am here. And boy do you guys need help. I mean damn." She says with a laugh.

She looks around and I take this time to get a good look at her. She hasn't changed that much. Still same style, same size, maybe a little more muscle.

She carries herself a little different though. Still same confident aloofness and ass but is a lot more on guard and has a certain readiness in her stance.

Also there are two small scars on her jaw, barely visible.

"What happened to your face?" I ask without thinking.

She just looks at me with a amused smile and lifts her hand to the two scars, feeling them with what looks like pride.

"Gotham is wild." is all she says.

I just stare at her, this is so unreal.

"Man, Lee said shit was crazy but damn, she wasn't kidding." she says.

Wait...wait a minute back up just a little bit!

"You're the back up Lena called!?" I say with shock.

Maggie just looks at me and nods. Then she frowns.

"What she never told you? How did she not tell you I was- ooooh right, duh. You went up into space with Kara and your girlfriends twin or other half or whatever the hell Reign is." She says.

I blink in disbelief. So much of what came out of her mouth just blew mind. I have so many questions!

"What the, why and how do you know all of that! And since when do you and Lena talk?" I ask.

She just shrugs.

"Lena told me. Well not exactly. She said some shit and I figured it out on my own. It wasn't that hard, really." She says.

"And I started hanging and talking with Lee since our break up. While you and Little Danvers were in Midvale, Lee rocked up to my old apartment where I was staying with a bottle of expensive whiskey and horror movies." Maggie says.

Wait really? How did we not know this.

"As you know, our break up kinda broke my spirit and well, no one really cared enough to check up on me but Lee. We got closer after that night." She say softly with a little sadness but it disappears as soon as it came.

I feel like such a dick right now. I can't believe none of us checked up on her...for two whole mother fucking years! Some friends we are. She must have been so hurt.

"Maggie...I'm sorry. You're right we should have done more. I can't believe how selfish I was. If anything you needed the comfort more than I did. You were the one who got your heart broken." I apologize.

She waves it off and I won't lie, it stung a lot.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's fine really I'm kinda used to it. Besides, like I said, Lee and I got closer." She says.

"I would call her if I needed anyone. Sometimes when Kara wasn't able to make it home because she was _'helping'_ Supergirl, she and I would hang out." she adds.

"She helped me a lot though my heart ache I won't lie. I'm so lucky and grateful she's in my life." she says with a smile.

"Still, we should have been there for you. You must have felt like we abandoned you." I say and again, she waves it off.

"It's in the past. Yes it hurt, but like i said, I'm used to it. She knew that though and she knew how I felt. It hurt when I decided to leave for Gothem, but she encouraged me." Maggie says with a smile.

"You kept in touch this whole time?" I ask.

"How did none of us know about it. Or at least Kara?" I ask.

"Well, surprisingly Lee didn't know Supergirl and her girlfriend were the same person. I now tease her endlessly about it. Never going to let her live it down." she starts.

"But anyway, when shit started hitting the fan, you know, Reign popping out of nowhere, Supergirl and the teams out trying to take her down, Kara wasn't home much." Maggie says.

"So she and I would go down to the shooting range when I would come to town or she would show me her new toys and inventions." she says.

"You know, just rant about your worries, problems. She just needed someone to talk to when her girlfriend was never home and her best friend was always missing for no apparent reason." she adds.

"Got even worse when she found out Arias was Reign and then later, finally found out Little Danvers was Supergirl." She says with a sad look.

"She was so heartbroken when she found out Kara had been lying to her this whole time. It...it was bad. I even flew out here to comfort her." she says.

"I never knew..." I whisper and feel tears in my eyes at all this new information.

"I had never seen her like that before. She was either boarder line turning into Lex or drinking herself to death. I don't know which is worse." Maggie says.

"That week we spend most of the time in her lab, just working on random shit and talking. I tried to convince her to give Little Danvers another chance. Eventually she did, which I'm glad." she adds with a smile.

"What about everything else? How do you know about Sam and Reign. And Sam and I? Did Lena tell you?" I ask.

"Of course not. Lee and I might be thick as thieves but she ain't no snitch but she does suck at keeping secrets from my detective ass. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together." She says.

"Arias goes into a coma, news report Reign disappears. A year goes by, Arias wakes up from said coma, weeks later Reign Returns is blasted world wide." She smirks.

Okay I'll give her that.

"Though, I don't know why all of a sudden she and Kara are buddy buddy. I know that ain't Arias out there flying around in that goth suit even if it is her body." She says.

"That is a long painful story believe me." I say with a sigh.

"Well I'm going be in town for a while, maybe you can fill me in." She gives me a dimpled smile.

I can't help but smile back and laugh.

"I'll take you up on that. Maybe you can fill me on how you got those scars. And how you knocked her out, where did you get that gun anyway?" I ask.

She has a huge ass gun just hanging at her side. She smiles down and it and lifts it for me to see.

"You like? I found it in Lee's little toy vault. She gave me access the last time I was here seeing as I'm the one who helped her come up with ideas. This thing is awesome." she says.

"Wanna try?" she says and hands it over to me then points to the Dark Kryptonian that is now getting up.

I hesitate for a second before taking aim. I wait until she's fully standing up right before pulling the trigger.

I feel the power as a Kryptonite blast fires from the barrel and knocks her into the air where she then spins out of sight.

Maggie whoops and claps her hands. That was so cool. I have got to get me one of these. Lena has been holding out on me, I'm going to kick her ass.

"That was awesome. I'm so going to bully Lena into making me one." I say.

"Ay, you got your own pea shooter and fancy suit, not to mention a bulletproof girlfriend, you'll be just fine." She says.

We hear foot steps behind us and see men and women flooding in guns drawn. They set their eyes on Covile and go to pick him up just as he wakes up.

"Everything good here Sergeant?" a officer says to Maggie.

"Yeah we're all good. Get this idiot booked and no one take your eyes off him. We'll deal with him later." Maggie says and then they drag him out.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sergeant, huh?" I asks.

She smiles at me proudly, then salutes.

"Yeah, Sergeant Sawyer reporting for duty. I'm moving up in the ranks in Gotham. " She says and winks.

I can't help but laugh. It stops when a few explosions go off that shake the ground.

"Well we'll have to cut this reunion short, we still got a job to do." I say.

"Yep. I got troops running everywhere but ain't no body safe until we get all these cult weirdos and bombs off the streets." She says and we start running out the prison.

Once we get out I immediately spot my bike and run over to it. I look over and see Maggie getting on her own.

"Ready for this Sawyer, just like old times?" I ask.

She just smiles at me.

"Ride or die." She says. 

She puts on her helmet before taking off down the street fast.

I laugh and put my own helmet on. I start the engine and then follow after her. I guess my comm came back online because I hear Winn and Lena in my ear. 

_"Wait...did I just hear Maggie?"_

_"Looks like back up has arrived."_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is back bitches! Whoo! I had to bring her in. I had to, because she deserved fucking better y'all she deserved fucking better.
> 
> The whole freaking season I was like, everybody comforting Alex when technically it was Maggie that just got her heart ripped out her chest.
> 
> And who was comforting her, huh? No one said nothing, what was she nursing her own heart. Unless said other wise, it basically looks like they all abandoned Maggie.
> 
> Like all she ever was, was Alex's girlfriend, not really one of the family and that pissed me off.
> 
> Anyway enough about that. I you are confused, no Sanvers is not going to happen here, they are just friends because that is a thing. Maggie coming back will not cause problems, they're both over each other okay so please no wars.
> 
> Also Superman is here. Honestly it would have made so much sense if he actually was in the finale and not Mon-El, I mean let's be real.
> 
> Your family getting they ass whooped you will high tail your ass across the world to help.
> 
> Writers, switch on, let's be realistic.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battles Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends...we are nearing the end of this story. I don't know maybe one more chapter left which will be an Epilogue.
> 
> I'm not sure I literally just finished this chapter and haven't really thought ahead.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 34

**Reign's POV.**

_'God! These bitches don't give up do they!'_ Samantha complains.

I sigh as I toss Selena into her partner for what feels like the umpteenth time. I'm trying not to kill them but they are making it increasingly difficult to hold back.

"Please just stop this." I ask again.

They both charge at me. I duck Selena's punch, strike her in the chest, grab her arm and flip her over my shoulder.

She lands on the ground while I kick the other one on the back of her leg and knee her in the face as she comes down.

Selena gets up and tries to kick me but I catch her leg and then out of pure frustration, I body toss her into the distance.

I turn my attention to the other who is also getting up.

"Stop this madness, you have created me to be stronger, do you honestly believe you can defeat me." I say, hoping to get through to her.

She just growls and smirks.

"We have before, young one. That is how we got here in the first place." She says.

I feel my anger flare at the implications of her words. That fateful day flashing in front me, but I cannot think about that now.

"You are right. That is why we are here now, because you thought you could turn me against my family. I remember everything, every promise. Just be glad you are not the one I made the promise to, or this would end very differently." I growl at her.

She swings, I blog and swing back, striking her across the face.

"I ask again. Yield. Stop this, you will not win." I try again.

She gives me a smirk and I frown. My senses pick up a distinct sound and I immediately side step, avoiding heat vision.

I look up and see the other Dark Kryptonian. She jets toward me, I meet her half way and we battle in the air.

I see the other come up behind me, I swing my leg back and kick her in the chest as she arrives, then I bang their heads together before grabbing both their capes and flying up fast.

When I get high enough, I zoom downward and slam them into the ground. They groan in pain and I watch them, waiting.

"Surrender." I demand.

They just glare at me and I sigh. I am growing bored of this game. Why will they not just yield, it is obvious that I am stronger than they are combined.

They both stand up and I roll my eyes. I wait for an attack and surely it comes. They both use their heat vision and I tuck and roll, sweeping them off their feet before I take a deep breath and the use my freeze breath to blow them away.

They skid across the street until they hit a car a few blocks away.

Then I hear a scream.

I turn around and see a few cultists running into a store where civilians are hiding. I immediately fly over and step in front of them.

I laser the floor as a warning. They do not seem to care as they pull out their guns and fire. I protect the civilians and wait until they have to reload their weapons for me to proceed.

I disarm them and blow them through the store shelves and window, back onto the street. I check if the civilians are okay before walking out.

The cultists are running down the street but before I can go after them, two figures zoom pass, picking them up and flying away.

Kal El and Alura.

I hear a sudden burst and turn to the sound. The two Dark Kryptonians fly at full speed toward me. Before I can do anything, Kara drops down, claps her hands and loud bang sounds, sending them back.

That sound hurt my ears.

 _'That was so loud but so cool. Also ow!'_ Samantha says.

I look up and Kara is giving me a smile. I nod impressed. I walk up to her.

"That was impressive. I was not aware we could do that. Though I see why one would not use it. My ears are still ringing." I say.

She giggles sheepishly.

"Sorry." She says and I pat her on the back.

We hear the other two coming back and I sigh in annoyance. They do not give up! I am so tired of fighting them. It is not amusing anymore.

Kara on the other hand, cracks her knuckles and waits with a excited smile. This at least makes things better.

Meanwhile.

**Alex's POV.**

Maggie and I arrive at the DEO and immediately run through to the comm room where Lena, Winn and Ruby are.

"Whoa...don't think I've ever seen this place look so deserted, really are spread thin." Maggie says.

At her voice, the other three look up and all reactions are different.

Winn is in shock.

Lena smiles brightly.

Ruby is confused and sceptical.

I mean, I'd be sceptical too if my mother's girlfriends ex suddenly showed up out of the blue with said mother's girlfriend.

"Mags! You made it!" Lena all but runs into Maggie's arms.

Maggie laughs and gives her a big bear hug and I friendly kiss on the cheek. Lena giggles. Yeah...this concept is still weird and will definitely take some getting used to.

Winn walks over to me with a confused look while glancing at the two.

"Uh, what is happening? Why is Maggie here? How is Maggie here? And why are these two acting like they're best friends? It's been like what, two years since we've seen her." he questions.

Yep, same reaction I had. Ruby walks over as well also wanting to know. Nosey kid just like her mother. Likes things. An adorable and sometimes annoying trait I both love and hate about my girls but let's be honest, I'm the same.

"Long story short...they are best friends. After the break up, Lena was there for her when we basically abandoned her. They've gotten closer and have been in contact ever since." I explain.

We watch as the two friends talk and laugh, catching up and Maggie telling Lena about how the Kryptonite gun worked. I still want one of those and I swear I will get Lena to make me one.

Maybe not Kryptonite but it will definitely be awesome to have a mini proton cannon at my side. Would definitely come in handy on some missions.

"I never thought about it that way. Man we really did abandon her didn't we. Now I feel like a dick...sorry Ruby." Winn apologizes for his language.

Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Nothing new. Alex has a sailors mouth. Mom even dropped the no swearing rule and said I should never do it in a negative tone and try not to say anything like that in public." She states.

We both snicker at this. I was hilarious when Sam made that rule because she herself swears quite a bit. Especially when she's talking to Reign aloud. It is so fun to watch.

"Still though, I feel like a bad friend. We must have hurt her so much." Winn say.

I sigh sadly because I know that is exactly what we did. I still can't believe we never saw what we did. I mean how blind could we have been.

No amount of distraction should have kept us from checking on her. If we could have helped me with my heart break we could have been there for her as well.

"Yeah. But she's says she's over it. She had Lee and she's grateful for that. I feel we should make it up to her." I say.

"Yeah maybe when the world doesn't look like it's about to end. J'onn, Alura, Superman and Kara have been flying all over town while Reign battles the Dark Kryptonians. They do not give up." Winn says.

"She looks almost bored." Ruby says as we walk over to the console.

The screen shows the footage from the hicopter and street cameras. Kara and Reign are fighting two Dark Kryptonians.

That's weird, where's the other one? Selena, the Priestess bitch. I have a bad feeling about this. She wouldn't let her comrades get beat like this while she flead will she?

Nah, she maybe a dick but she's loyal to her fault as Reign is loyal to us. She wouldn't just up and leave.

But if that's the case then where is she?

"Uh, aren't there like three of these goth chicks? Where's the other one? I recognize that one with the blonde hair and short stack is new but I could have sworn there was three." Maggie says.

"There are three. The one missing is the High Priestess. The one who used to give orders to Reign when she was still serving them." Lena says.

"Still don't know the whole story but I'm going go out and say if she's the main chick and she's missing, that's probably bad right?" Maggie responds.

I don't like this.

"Winn see if you can find her." I say knocking his shoulder.

He begins to type away on the keyboard furiously, trying to pin point a location. He groans and mumbles under his breath.

"ugh, I can't get a clear reading. Superman and Alura are flying all over the place as well so it keeps getting confused." he complains.

"Try a lone signature. If her girl band is getting their asses whooped by Kara and Reign, and this Alura chick and Superman are flying around together, she should be alone or the only Kryptonian without a partner." Maggie suggests.

Winn does just that and we have a short While before he speaks and really, shit couldn't have sounded worse.

"uh...looks like she just came from the Sanctuary and is making her way to where Reign and Kara are." He says, tracking her.

That's not good. If she came from the Sanctuary that means she went to go get something and literally everything about that place is bad news so who knows what comes out next.

"Winn see if you can contact J'onn or Superman, tell them to keep a look out and try and send a warning out to Kara and Reign. I have a bad feeling about this." I say.

"Me too, how strong you said they were?" Maggie asks.

"Reign is stronger than the three of them combined, but she's not at full strength, she and Sam might have completely bonded but they're only just getting their powers back." Lena answers.

Fuck, this really isn't good. Shit, I pray to all that I holy, please protect my family.

"Do you have any idea what she could have gone to get?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know but she definitely knows they can't face Reign and walk out in success. Add Kara to the mix and chances go from impossible to why are you even trying." Winn quips.

"Impossible or not, we can't underestimate them. We nearly got trapped and killed on Argo because of them." I say.

"Wait what, come again?" Maggie says with a raised eyebrow.

"I have questions about everything that just came out your mouth. Argo? Isn't that the city Kara grew up in on Krypton, and also, isn't Alura Kara's mother?" she adds.

"Long story." We all say in unison.

Meanwhile.

**Reign's POV.**

Everything happened too fast for even me.

One minute, myself and Little El are fighting off the two Dark Kryptonians. The next, they both turn their sights on Kara and hurt her badly.

She is currently laying on the floor in pain while they loom over her.

"Supergirl!" I yell and speed over to her, knocking them both out the way.

"Kara, Kara talk to me." I say softly.

She whimpers and that's when I see the green running through her veins, all coming from her torso where a green dagger has penetrated her side. Kryptonite. Where did they get Kryptonite?

Probably Covile. I swear I am going to pop his puny head if I ever get my hands on him.

I hear them laughing behind me and I feel white hot rage burning through my entire body, even Samantha is angry, her thoughts dark enough to scare even me.

I decided not to get too worked up and just focus of Kara. I take her face in my hands. My voice soft as tears run down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm going to help you, okay but this is going to hurt just a little okay." I tell her.

She whimpers but nods, bracing for pain. Rao why do I have to do this. I do not want to hurt her anymore than she already is.

I grab hold of the dagger, she clutches my top and waits. I caress her face and look her in her eyes.

Without warning, I immediately pull it out of her and she screams in pain, my heart stings when she curls into me, withering in agony.

Then I feel liquid running down my fingers. I look at my hand to see liquid Kryptonite spilling from the tip of the dagger.

It was injecting Kryptonite into her system this whole time!

I look down at her and she's holding her side, tears running down her face and the Kryptonite circulates through her veins, hurting her more.

I hear them laugh again and this time I see red. I immediately turn and throw the dagger at them. I hit the one across her cheek and it embeds itself into the others shoulder.

They both scream.

I look down at Kara and pick her up, I walk over to one of the stores and lay her beside the other civilians, then I press the panic button on her wrist that will signal Kal El.

"Stay here, Superman in on his way. I'll be back for you Little El." I say and kiss her forehead.

I then walk out and set my sights on the Dark Kryptonians.

"You are going to wish you never did that." I say and I am just ragging right now.

They will pay for hurting her. For hurting my family.

"Reign! No!" I hear Kara scream.

Then a sharp pain stabs through my back, hot and runs through my entire body. I look down and see a silver piece if metal sticking out my chest, then I hear a sinister laugh behind me.

Selena.

 _'Reign! Reign!'_ Samantha calls out to me.

Selena pulls out whatever it was that she stuck through me and pushes me to my knees, I'm almost paralyzed in pain.

She walks around and looks down at me with a smug grin, a sword of some sorts in her hand. She twirls it in her hand which I see I now gloved.

"Do you like it? It was forged in the same fire and rock that you were born in." She says.

The Herun El...she made it out of the Herun El, that's why she'd wearing gloves, that's how it was able to pierce my skin.

"It is so easy to find your weakness child. Just like back then, you were loyal to a fault and again now." She says and glances in Kara's direction who is calling out for me.

The two other Kryptonians stand beside me and hold me down by my arms and shoulders.

I start having a flash back of being in this very position. This is how I died the first time. Though it looks like it will be permanent this time.

Selen starts throwing blows at me, I'm feeling everyone because the Herun El from the sword has weakened me.

I taste blood and my vision is getting blurry.

 _'Reign don't you fucking dare! We have to finish this you hear me! We have a family waiting for us! We are not dying today! We did not come this far just to lose to these pricks!'_ Samantha yells at me.

"See, this is what having a heart does to you Reign. Makes you weak. And once again, you find yourself in this position. You remember don't you?" Selena says and walks around.

"Down on your knees, weak and bleeding at the hand of someone superior! About to die in front of all your loved ones!" She says loudly and points to the helicopter broadcasting everything.

"In front of the little girl who brought you to your demise the first time, now again." she turns to me.

She lifts the sword and holds to my chest, then she lift my head to look at her. Eyes gleaming with victory and evil.

"Any last words?" she chuckles darkly.

I stare at her, then look around. All these people, watching, waiting. Everything is silent. I think back.

To Krypton. To my sisters. To my family. To Samantha. To Ruby.

Then I start laughing. It is funny how I ended up here once again. Though it seems some things have changed...

"You forgot once small detail." I say looking up at her with what must be a bloody smile.

She frowns. I point behind her. She turns and Kara appears in front of her, face serious and angry, posture strong and standing tall.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Kara says and punches Selena across the face.

She kicks the sword out her hand, grabs her buy her collar and uppercuts her into the air. I stand up and elbow both Kryptonians holding me in the face.

I throw punches at them both faster than they can see.

Selena comes back and Kara jumps and twists in the air and with momentum, kicks Selena in the chest hard enough for it to echo loudly.

I duck as she comes flying my way and she ends up barreling into her comrades and all three roll across the street and get stopped by two red boots.

Kal El, J'onn and Alura stand hovering over them, arms crossed and angry expressions.

"See. I told you, you do not mess with my family." I tell them, holding my chest.

My wound is slowly healing, and Samantha is cheering in my head. I can't help but laugh a little.

Then I hear a helicopter above. Using my advanced vision, I see Alexandra at the pilots seat with a short adorable brunette in the passenger seat.

 _'Oh my God! Is that Maggie!?'_ Samantha says.

"Looks like we're just in time to pick up the trash!" Alexandra's voice comes through the speaker.

Kal El, Alura and Director J'onn cuff the Dark Kryptonians and load them up into the helicopter. J'onn gets in as well while Kal El and Alura walk up to us.

I look at Kara and she's vibrating with happiness. Knowing exactly what she wants and is definitely going do no matter what I say, I just roll my eyes and open my arms.

She squeals and jumps into me with a big hug, still squealing in my ear.

"We did it! We're the best in the world!" she says happily.

I chuckle and shake my head. We break apart and I'm met with another hug. Alura. She's crying. I hug her back and she laughs through her tears.

She pulls back and takes my face in her hands. Her eyes with shining pride and a big wet smile.

"Astra would be so proud." She says softly.

I feel my own tears well up at the name of my old friend and mentor. I miss her so much. I did not get to say goodbye on either occasions of our deaths. May her soul rest in peace.

"I am so sorry Ry. Or is it completely Reign now?" she ask.

"New life, new family. New name I go by. I am only Reign now, though if you would like, I do not mind my old name either." I say.

She laughs and gives me one more hug before her mom instincts kick in. She glances down at me.

"Are you two alright, are you hurt?" she asks as she checks the both of us.

"I am fine. I heal a lot faster." I say.

"I'm okay mom. The Kryptonite flushed out my system out my stab wound so I'm healed too." Kara says.

Someone clears their throat and we look up and see Kal El standing awkwardly. I stand up straighter when he looks to me.

"Reign, I would like to apologize. Alura and Supergirl had explained to me what had happened, and I am sorry." he says.

I smile at him.

"Apology accepted Baby El." I say and wink at him.

He groans and the ladies laugh.

"Baby El!? I'm never letting you live that down. That's your new name." Kara says.

He rolls his eyes and then looks around. He turns to me with a kind smile.

"Thank you, for looking out for my family. Our family." he says.

"Of course. El Mayarah." I say and hold out my hand.

"El Mayarah." he responds and shakes my hand.

I then pull him into a head lock and ruffle his hair. He groans and again and Kara bends over laughing.

I let go off him and he just smiles, hair all over the place.

"Nice to see the family united again. This is perfect." Alura says.

"Not yet." Kara says then leans down.

She picks up a paint brush covered in white paint that had come from the smashed art store and she splats it across my chest, drawing something.

The House of El insignia.

"There, now it's perfect." She smiles.

Later.

**Sam's POV.**

I touch down at the DEO with Kara, Alura and Kal El. Immediately I'm hit with a flying ball of joy and tears.

"Mom! Reign! You guys are okay!" she sobs into my paint covered chest, luckily it dried or she would be covered in white paint, not that it seems to matter to her.

I hold her tight, picking her up and spinning her around and she giggles and my heart explodes with love and warmth.

"I love you so much baby girl." I say into her hair.

"I love you too mom. Mama was freaking out you should have seen her. She and Maggie immediately broke into the hanger and took the helicopter to come help." She says.

"Mama huh? Did Mama freeze when you called her that?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course she did. Maggie had to pull her to the helicopter to snap her out of it. Oops." Ruby says and giggles.

I love my kid. She's one of a kind.

"You really like the idea of us being a little family don't you. Not holding back on anything." I say cupping her beautiful face so much like my own.

She nods and hugs me again. I just sigh and hold onto her for a long time. The last few days have been hectic. I'm glad it's all over.

 ** _'It has been quite a journey.'_** Reign agrees.

"Sam!"

I look up to see Lena running towards me. She gives both me and Ruby hugs and then lightly slaps my arm.

"Don't scare me like that again. Twice in the same day! That's not funny." She complains.

I just laugh and kiss her hair.

"Sorry Lee. I'll try not to tango with death so much." I say.

"You better, or I'll strap you down and leave you in a padded room." a angelic voice says.

I look up and sure enough the love of my life is running towards me. Ruby and Lena immediately let go and Alex jumps into my arm.

It feels so good to hold her close. My heart is filling up with so much joy and my whole body lights up.

She pulls me in for a deep kiss which I return. I hear Ruby grumbling gross and Lena laughing.

I pulls back and she holds my face in her hands. She's trembling, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I love you. I love you so much." She whispers against my lip.

I feel like my heart stopped and restarted at her words. She loves me... She loves me! Reign did you hear that! She loves me! Oh my God! Am I dreaming? I better not be dreaming!

I pull her in for another kiss and spin her around. She laughs and clings to me tightly. I don't want to let go.

I stare deep into those chocolate orbs and I see my world and my universe in them. This is why I fight. This is why I came back.

"I love you." I kiss her a few more times before Ruby pushes herself between us.

"Okay, break it up. We are in public." She says and rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

I ruffle her hair and she whines, trying to fix it. She's so much like the rest of us. I look around me and see I'm surrounded by my family the people I love and that love me.

Home.

Later.

Everything has calmed down. Kal El and Kara went to Argo briefly to help Alura take the Dark Kryptonians away.

Lena had given them the rest of the Herun El and a formula to make more and is currently at the console with Winn, Alex and J'onn talking to the President about rebuilding and what went down.

Ruby is also with them but is more focused on her phone, probably talking to Jamie about what happened as well.

I look around and spot Maggie on the balcony talking on the phone.

Alex and Lena told me what happened. How Lena had called her as back up. How she and Maggie have kept in contact and how Maggie came to Alex's aid today.

I won't lie. I am a little jealous but not really. It is clear the two do not have any romantic feelings left for each other. Guess my possessive side is showing a bit but I like Maggie.

I walk up to her as she finishes her call. She looks up and gives me her usual charming smile, dimples on show.

Reign wasn't kidding she is adorable. I see why Alex fell for her.

"Hey, Sawyer. Long time no see." I say.

"Arias. Like wise, definitely has been a long time. Nice to be back though." She says.

"Yeah. This place kinda grows on you. You can't really help but come back." I say knowingly.

She chuckles and leans on the railing, looking out to the city. I do the same. It's quiet and the night has covered the city with shining stars.

"I want to thank you. For having Alex's back today. I don't know what I'd do without her." I finally say.

"It's no problem. She's family and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her and I could have done something about it." She says.

"I know how you feel." I says softly.

"It's why you left in the first place wasn't it. When this whole thing with Reign started. How is that by the way, having her all up in your business, sharing a body and all." She asks.

I chuckle at her curiosity. It's refreshing seeing as everyone else knows about everything else.

"It's not as bad as you'd think. She's a pain the ass but she's my pain in the ass. I love her." I respond with a laugh.

"Yep, that's family for you. Nothing like it. They are the most annoying things in your life but you love em." She agrees.

"Because at the end of the day. They're the ones at your side. No matter how many times you fight and scream. They'll always be there." She adds.

"You never give up on family. Not even when they give up you." She says softly.

I look at her, her eyes are distant but she wears a smile, content. She's been hurt so much, it's admirable how she's still so good and even here right now considering.

"Lee told me she helped you through the break up. I'm sorry we weren't there for you. We should have been." I say sincerely.

She smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it. It all worked out in the end. Besides it looked like you were dealing with some problems of your own." She says.

"Not gonna lie, still a little weird how so much changed in the last two years. Especially with Kara and Reign. Now that is a story I still have yet to hear." She adds.

"Oh it's a doozy let me tell you." I say.

"Sounds like it. That goth chick with the weird stick had a lot to say. Something tells me this isn't the first time this has happened." She says.

"Yep, only the outcome was a little different." I say.

"I'm afraid to ask." She quips.

"Not a happy memory." I confirm.

We stand in silence for a while. It's comfortable.

"You make her happy you know. I'm glad you both finally came to your senses. The tension between you two was suffercating even back then." She smirks at me and my eyes widen.

"Come on Arias you honestly think I didn't notice the googly eyes you made at each other. The way her eyes would light up the same way yours would when you talked about Little Arias." Maggie says.

She then laughs shaking her head.

"I knew then already. I tried to hold on but I knew. It's okay though, I'm glad she has you. You're a good person Sam. Some one she needs. She's always taken care of everyone." she says and the  looks me in the eye.

"It's time someone took care of her." she says sincerely.

I smile gratefully at her. Then she smirks again.

"And you better take care of her too because if you don't, I will kick your ass. Just because you're bullet proof doesn't mean you're me proof. I will find a way." She states and I can't help but laugh.

"I don't doubt that. Though you're going to have to find someone else to make your toys because I don't think Lee will let you use hers to hurt me." I say.

"Who says I need her permission." she retorts and we share another laugh.

"Thank you for being there for her too. It was a dark time for all of us. Her especially. I was gone, Kara wasn't home and everyone else was too focused on everything else." I say.

"She was there for me in my time of need. Of course I would be there for her. She's like the little sister I never knew I wanted." she says.

"Yeah, you definitely do find things here you never knew you needed or wanted. I guess that's why we stick around." I say.

"Yes. It does feel good to be back, seeing everyone again, meeting new faces, learning new things. I'm gonna miss this place. Maybe I'll visit again sometime. Hopefully when the world is not ending." She quips.

"How long you gonna be in town for?" I ask.

"A few weeks. Gotta help clean up this mess and we have a few cases linked between here and Gothem, gonna check those out. Plus Danvers owes me a beer and a story on all of this." She smirks.

Then she turns me all seriousness.

"Okay so I got a question. Who confessed first? Lee wouldn't tell me." She asks and I laugh because she's dead serious.

I blush at the memory of my accidental confession.

"Well, I accidentally blurted out my feelings while we were arguing. A while later she confessed as well." I say.

She narrows her eyes.

"She kissed her confession didn't she." she says.

I just look at her with wide eyes and she bursts out laughing.

"Holy shit you too huh. Oh man that's golden, I'm never going to let her live this down." she giggles.

I can't help but laugh too.

"I see you two are getting along well." Alex says as she comes up.

Maggie laughs harder, bent over clutching her stomach, tears running down her face.

"That's your trade mark Danvers! You will now forever be known as the Confession Kisser." Maggie says and I start laughing as well.

"Ugh, why can't you two just be rivals and hate each other like normal people in this situation." Alex groans and hides her face in my neck.

"I don't know it you've noticed, babe, but we're not exactly normal."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww cute! See, no rivalries here. We don't need that negativity.
> 
> How was that fight though right, symbolism!
> 
> I had to have Sam and Maggie interact, I had to. Of course Reign would call Maggie adorable because she is.
> 
> I started laughing because I was like 'What if Maggie and Reign got together would that be weird?' and I laughed for like five minutes straight.
> 
> Dark Kryptonians are done and the Superfamily is finally happy! Yay!
> 
> As I said the next chapter might be the last, just a little Epilogue, we'll see. Still wondering about a sequel and making it a series.
> 
> If you have any ideas for a sequel please don't be afraid to drop them down in the comments, who knows maybe I'll use them. I do tend to take them to heart and try and use them in my stories.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this is the end of this story, for now. Probably, still not sure if I should do a sequel.
> 
> Anyway thank you everyone so much for coming with me on this journey, I had a lot of fun writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. So many emotional rollarcoaster moments and cliff hangers I know!
> 
> I appreciate all you and I loved your feed back as well, really helped and motivated me a lot to continue writing even when I wasn't particularly motivated at the time.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 35

A year later 

"After the horrifying and shocking events of last year, the City has found a state of peace that it hasn't in a long time." a reporter on screen says.

"Many believe it is because of the New villian turned hero, Reign, partnering up with National City's very own caped crusader, Supergirl." he says.

"It definitely was a shocking revelation and almost impossible to take in to learn that the once destined enemies of that dark time had in actual fact been family back on their home planet, Krypton." he says.

"For those who do not know or do not believe it, the two capes themselves did an interview with Cat Grant herself a week after they defeated the Dark Kryptonians." he says.

"They had revealed that Reign was a protector and mentor to a young growing Supergirl, having known the golden girl since birth." he says.

"Reign had been a guard of Supergirl's family at the time and has always been loyal to them. It is obvious how familiar the two are just by watching them interact." he adds.

"Though their origins were not all happy. Tragedy struck our young blonde hero's heart when her mentor by brutally murdered in front of her about a year before the destruction of their home planet." he says and even her is sad to say.

"The cult we all know that attacked before started on Krypton itself and Reign herself had fallen victim to their sacrifice and ritual when protecting Supergirl who was at the time only just a child." he says.

The screen cuts to footage of both Reign and Kara sitting on the balcony of CatCo being interviewed by Cat Grant herself.

Reign is in her new suit. All black as usual with little specs of white and dark red along the sides of her arms, torso and legs. She still has her mask and hair stinger.

The biggest difference all in all is the bright and proud white colored House of El insignia on her chest.

The two heroes sit close together on the couch, and in this particular piece of footage, both are extremely emotional and have tears running down their faces.

They speak about what happened that fateful day that changed both their lives, obviously still hate reliving it.

"It is clearly seen that the memory still hurts them both. The first time we have seen either of them in such a state. If anything it is admirable because it they do have human hearts somewhere behind those symbols." he says.

"Reign had explained that she had been resurrected in the way in which the technology they had on Krypton allowed for memories to be embedded into physical objects like A.I's." he says.

"As amazing as it sounds to bring a loved one back from the dead, she does say that it is in fact not always a good idea. Her resurrection cost her humanity and her memories thus her rivalry with her old student when they arrived on earth." he adds.

"Supergirl adds that she herself had lost her memory as well along the way and that is why she could not recognize Reign." he says.

"Though during the year of Reign's disappearance and her return not long after, the two when decided to be civil, had connected and reconnected with their memories which caused the huge shift in their relationship." he quips.

"Though at the same time they had other problems to tend to other than their lost and forgotten past." he says.

"The two explained that in order to catch the cultists, they had to keep the public suspicious as to have the cult still think that Reign was still a world killer." he explains.

"The strategy had worked in the end and while Reign herself was unfortunately badly injured in the process, their mission was a success and the status of their friendship was revealed." he says.

"The events following that were a surprise to everyone. It turns out the three unknown Kryptonian individuals hell bent on bringing our heroes down were Reign's previous superiors that did not take her switching sides very well." he adds.

"We got a little idea of what happened the day Reign's past life and been lost to the living world that same day. She having admitted to being in that position before, only there was no Supergirl to protect her." he says.

"We were all worried about what would have happened if Supergirl had not stepped in and it is a difficult thing to believe to know that Supergirl herself had seen the outcome as a mere child." he adds.

"Despite all that they had been through the two are as thick as thieves and still fly around protecting and serving our fine city." he says.

"Some still find it hard to forgive the former World Killer for what she did, to which she responded and I quote..."

_"'I do not ask for your forgiveness as I do not deserve it. I had done my deeds with a conscious mind even if it was not entirely my own. I do sincerely apologize for all the pain I caused and I do wish I could turn back time.'" ___

____

____

_"Unfortunately I do not possess such power and can only hope to repay you all by dedicating my life to making sure that it never happens again." ___

____

____

"President Marsdin and the rest of the world leaders have pardoned Reign as she was a victim of circumstance." the reporter says.

"I think it is safe to say we won't have to worry about any World Killers for the time being. Reign is on our side and we are definitely grateful." he says.

**Sam's POV.**

"Girls come on! We're gonna be late. Everyone is already waiting!" I yell up the stairs.

"Coming! Just give us a minute." I hear Ruby say back.

"We'll be right down Mrs A!" Jamie says.

I chuckle at this. I might not be a Mrs yet but soon I will be.

I look down at the gorgeous ring on my finger and smile. I feel strong arms around my waist and a gentle kiss on my neck.

"They're still up there? And I thought we took forever." An angelic voice says into my ear.

I shiver under the attention and giggle. I turn around and throw my arms around my fiancé's neck and kiss her softly on the lips.

She deepens the kiss and I can't help but moan into it. Her hands start traveling south and she squeezes my ass. I moan again.

She chuckles deeply and gives it a light slap. I then pull back and smack her arm. A blush coloring my cheeks.

"Naughty." I comment and she just winks at me.

"Can you blame me though, you're just so sexy." Alex says and tries for another kiss.

I stop her by putting my finger on her lips. She just nips the tip and laughs when I hit her again. Then she grabs my top and starts fiddling with the buttons with a smirk.

I slap her hands away and she giggles, grabbing my waist and pulling me into her. She nips at my jaw and I sigh in pleasure.

"Alex...stop it you're gonna mess up my make up, it took me two hours to do all this." I say weakly.

Oh the things this woman does to me. She just hums and continues to assault my neck. I moan in response.

"Okay, seriously! On the staircase are you kidding me." a voice from the stairs say.

I pull away from Alex, who refuses to let me go and instead hugs me from behind, and look up.

Ruby and Jamie walk down the stairs in their Halloween costumes for the party tonight.

"Sorry baby, Mama's a little out of control tonight." I say and glare at Alex who just wiggles her eyebrows.

"Nice costume Mrs A. Really fits you and Reign and the best part is no one will know the inside joke behind it." Jamie says.

I am currently dressed and _Two Face_. It was a choice both Reign and I picked because it's funny. Two different personalities in one body. It hilarious because that's exactly what we are.

Alex is dressed as _Bat Girl_ , in a skin tight suit made by Winn and Lena and I swear those to made it to drive me crazy.

I am having an increasingly hard time trying not to rip it off her body. She just looks so hot, oh my God.

And Reign won't stop teasing me about it. Not to mention her dirty mind which is not helpful. It's the exact opposite.

We got a glimpse of the rest of the family's costumes as well through pictures.

Lena and Kara are going as _Asami Sato_ and _Avater Korra_ from the T.V. show _The Legend of Korra._

I laughed because their stories are practically the same. In fact that is the reason they chose those characters. I blame Winn and Ruby.

Winn is going as _DeadPool_ and James as _Guardian_ , well himself. The reason for that was because he literally only found out last minute and just decided to get a less than effective suit from the store.

J'onn will go as himself as well. He wants to be able to walk around in his true form for once and not get weird looks.

I feel for him but he says he's okay with it.

"So...what do you guys think?" Ruby asks.

I look over both teenagers and can't help but smile. I feel Reign's emotions well up with pride and a little embarrassment and it's understandable.

Ruby is dressed in a small replica of Reign's supersuit that Winn had made for her. She has been showing signs of getting her powers so we are a little excited.

I'm also terrified.

Jamie is dressed in all black tac gear complete with fake guns and and everything.

"We're you guys!" Ruby says excitedly.

This is just precious. I feel Alex's heart beat elevate with pride.

"Nice! You look better than we do." I comment and the girls high five.

I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out. It's a message from Lena asking where we are.

"Alright time to go, we're already late." I say.

Immediately the girls sprint out the house, giggling and pushing each other playfully. I turn to Alex and she has a frown on her face. Adorable.

"What's up?" I ask.

She looks at me with all seriousness.

"I think I just saw the future." She says glancing at the door the girls ran out of and I understand what she means.

"I know right, it's so weird. Like little mini me's. Seeing Ruby in a supersuit is definitely not something I am ready for." I admit with a laugh.

"You think Jamie will join the DEO?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods her head with a laugh. Of course Jamie would join the DEO when she's older.

"She's already asking J'onn questions on an application and requirements. It's hilarious seeing his face every time." Alex says.

"You don't actually think Ruby will take up after Reign do you? I mean she likes being behind the console like Winn." I ask with hope.

"That was before she started getting her powers." Alex points out.

Shit she's right.

"You know I think she will make a great hero. She's already got the whole jump head first into danger part down." She teases.

"Alex..." I whine.

"I'm kidding. But not really. Our kid has a death with. But I do believe she will make a great hero someday." She says and we start making our way out the house.

"I sometimes wish she was a baby again. I'd take the crying over the fast growing up any day." I say.

She looks at me with hope and I know that look. The same look when I suggested adopting a baby in future.

"I see that look, Red, remember what we talked about. Let's get married first." I say.

She nods and smiles.

"I know. I still can't believe all this. It seemed like only yesterday I was searching the globe for the woman I didn't know was the perfect woman I was looking for all along." she says.

I stare at her for a moment before we burst out laughing at her statement.

"Nice. Beautiful poetry." I say.

"It's definitely been a journey. One hell of a ride and I'm glad you found me when I was lost." I say honestly.

I give her a sweet kiss and she holds me under the stars. Then a hooter goes off and Ruby shouting 'Let's Go' from the car. We laugh at this.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun." She says and jogs over to the car.

I watch as she goofs off with the girls in the car as I lock up the house.

 _'It really is a sight to behold. I had never thought this would be possible.'_ I say.

 ** _'This is all I've ever wanted for you Samantha. I am glad you found true happiness.'_** Reign says.

 _'I am happy.'_ I say with a smile.

 ** _'You know, I do know how to build a Genesis Chamber. Not to mention we can go to Argo city for it as well. You and Alexandra can have a child of your own combined blood.'_** Reign suggests.

A vision of a Alex running around the house chasing after a super powered miniature version of herself in supersuit footie pajamas that Ruby and Reign picked out passes through my mind and I smile.

 _'Not a bad idea.'_ I say.

 ** _'Just say the word.'_** Reign says.

I smile at my little family dancing in the car, Ruby trying not to embarrass herself in front of her crush but ultimately letting it be because it's fun.

 ** _'She's always wanted a sister.'_** Reign states.

Yeah, I know. I think it over for a moment and chuckle as I walk up to the car. It would be nice to go through that experience with a life partner. A wife. So someday can. Yeah...

Maybe one day.

-The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably an idea for what I could do with a sequel but again not sure yet.
> 
> Yes They're engaged, that story we will maybe see in a sequel And also Ruby has started getting her powers as well. 
> 
> Jamie seems to have been at the deo a lot, and wants to be an agent.
> 
> Again, storylines to explore in a sequel. If you have any other idea please don't be afraid to voice them, drop them down in the comments and who knows maybe I will do something with them.
> 
> Thank you everyone again, I hope you enjoyed this story and all it's nonsense and I will hopefully see you, in the next story.
> 
> Bye bye!
> 
> -Sway.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my...Well...that.
> 
> I'm literally just playing around with this idea...not sure where it's heading.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think...should I carry on or crawl in a hole and stay there.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


End file.
